Full Circle
by Sam1
Summary: AU. Full Circle picks up where A Special Connection left off. The family is growing and Jeff is overseeing it all. The family faces adversity together as a rescue organization and as a family. Chapter 45 has been posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Thunderbirds or the Tracy family with the exception of Sam.

A/N: There is sexual content in this chapter. May not be appropriate for some readers. Thanks to Lillehafrue and Bluegrass for their advice on the revamped chapter.

Chapter 1

"Momma," cried a little voice. Sam looked down at her son. Little Johnny stared up at her with his big green eyes. At ten-months-old, he was more vocal than his namesake had been. She bent down and picked him up.

"Yes, little man?" she asked as she kissed his little face. He laughed and pulled her hair as she kissed him all over.

"Let go of Mommy's hair," she said. Alex reached over and gently untangled Johnny's little hands out of her hair. Lucy was crawling around the living room and pulling magazines out of the magazine rack.

"Alex, I think that we're going to have to install a magazine rack on the wall," she said as she walked over to Lucy and picked her up. Once she had both of her twins in her arms, they started 'talking' to one another. Their parents listened to the jabbering babies and shook their heads.

"I wonder what they're saying," Alex said. Sam smiled at her husband over their children.

"I can guarantee that they will develop their own language," she said. "John and I had a secret language and Gordon and Alan had their own language, too." A sudden alarm sounded in the apartment and Sam handed both babies to Alex and then ran to the main house. She had just entered the lounge when her brothers all ran into the room from the opposite direction. Tin-Tin came in just as Jeff opened the communications with TB5. John's portrait changed into a live feed from the satellite station.

"Dad, there has been an explosion in Southern California and rescue workers are requesting assistance," he said. "It was a building that had various chemicals stored, some of which are hazardous. A few workers have been trapped by debris and the fire."

"Scott, get going and John will send you the coordinates for the disaster site," ordered Jeff. Scott had already been named the Field Commander due to his military background and innate ability to work through various plans of action. He went to his portrait as it lifted. He stepped into the area behind it and the portrait lowered and sent him to his TB.

"Virgil, you are flying TB2 with Sam as your copilot," he ordered next. "Gordon, I want you to go with them and you'll need the Firefly to put out the fire. Tin-Tin, get down to the lab and help Brains."

"Yes, Sir!" said the four of them. Gordon and Sam took their lifts to TB2's silo and Virgil took the lift behind his portrait directly to TB2. They all had flight suits similar to what Scott wore in the Air Force. Each of them corresponded with the Thunderbird that they were in.

Virgil quickly got TB2 ready for flight and the huge transport ship eased out onto its runway and lifted off. Sam was in her chair next to and just behind Virgil. She gave him the necessary information as he asked for it. Gordon had sat down on a bench seat just behind Sam. All three of them were on an adrenaline high as the ship flew to California. Scott kept in close radio contact with them as did John.

"Sir, I have arrived at the danger zone," said Scott. "The fire chief has told me there are five people trapped. The building is stable for now but we need to hurry and get them out."

"Understood and F-A-B, Scott," said Jeff. He opened communications to Thunderbird 2. "Base to Thunderbird 2, Thunderbird 1 has called in with a report. Five people trapped in the building. The building is stable for now but there is a need to hurry."

"F-A-B., Sir," said Virgil as he pushed his ship a bit faster. "Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 1, e.t.a is 10 minutes."

"F-A-B., Thunderbird 2," a responded Scott. Virgil looked back at Sam and Gordon; both had changed into their flight suits.

"Sam, you take over while I change," said Virgil. Sam took over for Virgil while he changed. By the time he was back, they were at the danger zone.

"Thunderbird 2, land next to Thunderbird 1," ordered Scott from Mobile Control. Virgil brought the huge transport ship down gracefully. The rescue workers on the ground looked up in awe at the huge craft. Virgil, Sam, and Gordon joined Scott at Mobile Control to get orders and a plan of action.

"Gordon, I want you and Virgil to go in with Firefly and put out the fires," began Scott. "Sam, I want you to stay here and help me with Mobile Control." Sam quickly took her place by Scott and waited to monitor the Firefly's sensors. Scott listened for radio contact from Virgil as the Firefly was driven out of TB2.

She and Scott watched their brothers head into the cavernous building and listened to their radio contacts.

"Thunderbird 5 to Mobile Control, come in," called John's voice over the radio. Sam flicked a switch and opened a live feed and radio communications with her twin. He looked surprised to see her manning Mobile Control.

"Mobile Control to Thunderbird 5, go ahead," she responded.

"What's the situation like down there?" he asked.

"It's hot," she answered. She knew that their dad and family were also listening to the conversation. A sudden beeping noise made her pause her contact with John and she answered another line.

"Go ahead, Virgil," she said.

"We have the fires contained and have located the five workers," said Virgil. "We need to have someone come in and help carry two workers out. One is unconscious from the fumes and the other has a broken leg."

"Sam, stay here and I'll go in and help out," said Scott as he started to jog to the building. "Get more rescue teams in there to help."

"F-A-B., I'll let rescue team know," she said. She looked up at the fire chief and waved him over. "My colleagues have located the five workers but need assistance in bringing two of them out due to their injuries. I've also been told that the fire is out." The fire chief assigned a team to go in and help bring out the workers. Sam continued to monitor the radio chatter and kept a weary eye on the building. No sooner had her brothers exited the building behind the rescue team that another explosion from deep within the building caused the whole thing to collapse. Sam waited until Scott was back at Mobile Control and went to Thunderbird 2. She went to the living quarters and grabbed bottles of water for the four of them and a couple of wet cloths to wipe their faces with. She went back to Mobile Control and handed them the water after they stored the Firefly.

"Well, Sir," began Gordon. "I'm just making a calculated guess but I'd say that we did a pretty good job." The four of them quickly packed up Mobile Control and helped Scott store it in TB1. He watched his younger siblings jog up the ramp of TB2 and couldn't help but feel a bit of awe as the huge ship closed and began to power up for take off. He climbed into his own 'bird and contacted base.

"Thunderbird 1 to Base," he said. "We're leaving the danger zone now and the mission was a success."

"F-A-B. Thunderbird 1," said Jeff's voice over the radio. "Head back to base and we'll see you soon." Thunderbirds 1 and 2 lifted off and set the coordinates for home.

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2, come in," called Scott over the radio.

"Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 1, go ahead," replied Sam.

"Just wanted to let you all know that you did a great job back there," he said.

"Thanks, Scott, I'm sure that Virgil and Gordon will be glad to hear that we passed muster," she said. "You didn't do to bad for a 'green' Field Commander, either." She grinned back at Gordon as he burst out laughing at her cheekiness. They could all hear Scott's indignant snort of irritation. She cut the communications and sat back to enjoy the flight home. Virgil landed with perfect precision and started the maintenance procedures as soon as they were back in the silo. An hour later, Gordon, Virgil, and Sam were in the lounge with Scott and Jeff. Brains, Alan, and Tin-Tin had joined them. John's portrait was in live feed mode. Alex was in his apartment with the twins. He and Sam had worked out a rotation with Jeff's approval so that one of them was always with their children.

"Well done," said Jeff as they all sat down. "No one got seriously injured and you all worked well as a team." The Tracy siblings looked at one another and grinned. Scott stood up and walked to where Sam was sitting and glared down at her.

"Samantha Murphy for your information I am not 'green'," he said. Sam leaned back in her seat and smirked.

"So, how many rescues have you been on since Dad brought IR up?" she retorted.

"This was my first and you know it," he replied.

"If this was your first and our first that means that you were 'green'," she stated. Scott stared down at her for a few moments and suddenly picked her up and carried her out of the lounge and onto the pool deck.

"Scott, what are you doing?" she yelled. "Put me down right now!"

"Okay, Sis, just remember you told me to put you down," he replied calmly. The rest of the family had followed them and all burst out laughing when Scott threw Sam into the pool. She came up sputtering and pushing her hair out of her face. She stared up at her oldest brother and grinned.

"Paybacks just remember there are always paybacks," she said. She climbed out of the pool and accepted the towel that Tin-Tin offered her.

"Dad, are we done?" she asked. "I want to go change and see my version of the Terrible Two. Jeff dismissed them and they all went their separate ways. Sam jogged back to her apartment and entered just as Alex set lunch out for them. Sam gave him a quick kiss and kissed the top of her children's head.

"I'll be back in a minute," she said as she hurried to her room to change her clothes. She sat down at the table and ate lunch with her family.

"How was the rescue?" asked Alex. Sam shook her head.

"Not much to it," she said. "I helped Scott at Mobile Control until he ran into the building to help get some workers out. One had a broken leg and the other had passed out from the fumes. The remaining three were fine." She sat back in her chair and sipped her iced tea.

"Thanks for lunch," she said. Her attention was diverted when their son and daughter called out.

"Momma," cried Johnny and Lucy. They held their little arms out to her. She quickly wiped their hands and face and then let them down to play. She helped clean up the lunch mess and then went to sit on the living room floor. She and Alex played with their children for awhile before laying them down for a nap.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he asked as he guided her back to the living room. Sam shook her head as she stared up at her husband. He shut the apartment door and locked it. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Do you think we have time to be alone before our children wake up?" Sam let him lead her to their room and shut the door behind them. With a tenderness only he had shown her, he made love to her. She cried out softly as he rocked within her and buried her face in his neck as she neared her release. He was right behind her with his own. He gently lay down on her and kissed her in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"MOMMA! DADA!" cried two voices from the next room. Sam looked up at Alex and grinned. He sighed and rolled off of her and quickly got dressed. Sam followed his lead and both of them went to the nursery. Lucy and Johnny were standing up in their crib. They both raised their arms to be lifted out of the bed.

"Up!" demanded Johnny.

"Little man, you are awfully demanding," said Alex. Sam shook her head and smiled at her son. Johnny shook his head as he played their game. Alex looked at him in amazement until he noticed Sam coaching him.

"Why do I get the funny feeling that you're getting help?" he asked. Johnny shook his head again and laughed when Alex turned to kiss Sam. Lucy was in Sam's arms and had begun pulling her hair.

"Ouch, Lucy, let go," Sam said as she tried to untangle her hair from Lucy's hand. Alex reached over to help her only to have Johnny grab a handful. "Johnny and Lucy let go of Mommy's hair now." Startled, both of them let go of her hair.

"Alex, let's go away for the weekend with these two," she suggested. "That way I can get my hair cut so they don't have as much to grab onto."

"That's pretty drastic, don't you think?" he asked. "We can ask your dad if we can be spared for a couple of days, I guess." Sam kissed him and together they walked back to the living room. The twins were ready to play and were soon tearing around the living room and getting under Sam's feet in the kitchen. Alex tried to help keep them corralled to the living room but one would distract him while the other crawled into the kitchen. Somehow, Sam got dinner cooked and served. Alex sat the twins in their high chairs. Sam fed Lucy while Alex fed Johnny. Sam and Alex had mashed potatoes with their dinner and both babies insisted on eating it from their parents' plates. Sam gave them a couple of pieces of meat from a baby food jar. The twins played with it at first and then tasted it. When they had eaten enough solids, Alex gave them their bottles with formula and cereal added. Sam and Alex were able to eat their meal while their son and daughter were distracted with their bottles.

"Let's take them down to the pool and wear them out some more," suggested Sam. She cleaned the twins' hands and faces and then Alex took them to their room to change their clothes into swimwear. Sam cleaned up the dinner mess and wiped down the table and highchairs. She went to her room and changed into her one piece swimsuit. She traded places with Alex so that he could change. He grabbed four beach towels for his family and scooped Lucy up as Sam picked up Johnny. When the twins saw the pool they began bouncing in their parent's arms. Gordon and Alan were already in the pool. Alex set the towels down and he and Sam carried Lucy and Johnny into the water. Johnny immediately began splashing his hands in the water and laughing.

"Gor, Gor," he cried as Gordon swam up to them underwater. He kicked his little legs when Gordon tickled the bottom of his feet. He held his arms out to his uncle when he surfaced.

"Gor, Gor, up!" he demanded. Gordon took him from Sam and pulled him through the water. His deep belly laugh caused the adults to laugh as well. Lucy looked around and saw Alan.

"Al, Al," she cried as he took her from Alex. Sam and Alex sat down on the steps of the pool and watched their son and daughter with their uncles. Sam leaned her head on Alex's shoulder. He in turn wrapped his arm around her waist and turned to nuzzle his face in her hair.

"How about we make a couple more of those little things?" he whispered. "Remember, I want lots of children. At least four, six if we can squeeze them in." He kissed her passionately when she looked up at him. "Do you think that Gordon and Alan will watch Lucy and Johnny for a few hours?"

"Sure, we will," said Gordon. He was right in front of them. Sam groaned when she saw the look on his face. She grabbed Alex's hand and stood up, dragging him up with her. Once they were standing, she began to back up the stairs and away from Gordon.

"As long as you promise to help us with a prank," he added.

"Who's the target?" she asked. She had to admit, Gordon and Alan had been pretty quiet with their pranks as of lately.

"Scott," he answered. Sam looked down at him and grinned. Gordon knew, instantly, that Sam would come up with something excellent to get back at their brother.

"I'm in," she said simply. "I think that something 'green' would work and I know that you and Alan have some left from all the times you've used it on me and Virgil." Gordon smiled at her as the words sank in. He and Johnny swam back out to where Alan and Lucy were playing. Sam and Alex grabbed their towels and dried off. Virgil was just coming out to the pool when they were leaving. Sam had hopped up on Alex's back and was kissing him on the back of his neck.

"Later, Virgil," called Sam as they headed back to their apartment. Alex shut and locked the door behind them and Sam slid down from his back. Alex began to kiss her along her neck and the lower he went, he moved her swimsuit down, too. When he reached her chest, Sam moaned.

"Alex," she whispered as he went lower. Alex picked her up and carried her to their room and closed the door behind them. He stripped out of his swim trunks and pushed Sam against the wall. His hands roamed in all of her most intimate places.

"Sam, I love you," he said as he entered her. Sam cried out loud as he held her in one place. Never before had they done this. Alex placed his hands on her hips and rocked against her. Both were gasping for breath as the wonderful sensations flooded through their bodies. They both released simultaneously.

"Oops, I think we forgot something," said Alex. Sam looked at him and smiled.

"Can't have any babies if you're protected," she replied. "Of course, this was just a practice. I'm safe until the end of the month."

"In that case, I'm ready for more," he said. He carried her over to the bed and began kissing her again. An hour later, they were back at the pool and watching their son and daughter.

"Gordon, it's their bath time," called Sam. Gordon and Alan took the twins to their parents. Alex wrapped Lucy up in a towel with just her face showing. Sam did the same with Johnny.

"GOR, GOR!" he cried as he struggled to get back to Gordon. Gordon laughed at his nephew.

"Tomorrow, I'll come and get you to go swimming, Johnny," he said as Sam and Alex took the babies back to the apartment. Sam started the bath water and Alex handed her Lucy. She expertly washed her daughter's hair and body. Lucy stared up at her mother sleepily.

"Momma," she said as her eyes closed. Sam picked her up out of the bath water and handed her to Alex. He quickly dried his daughter off and carried her to the nursery. He tucked her into her crib after he put a diaper on her and a sleeper. Sam came in a few minutes later with a sleepy Johnny. She put his diaper on him and dressed him in a sleeper and laid him down next to Lucy. The two of them were asleep in moments with their faces turned to one another. Sam and Alex stared down at their precious children. They retired to their bedroom and watched television until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, Gordon and Alan came to the apartment and got Johnny and Lucy to take them swimming. Alex and Sam followed them and sat at one of the poolside tables and watched their twins playing in the water.

"I can't believe that they're going to be a year old in just a month and a half," said Sam.

"Are you still up to having more children?" asked Alex. He still wanted to have at least two more.

"Yeah, I want to have more," she admitted. "I'd like to have two more before I'm thirty."

"That's just five years away," replied Alex. "That will be two years between each pregnancy. Do you think that you can handle that?"

"Of course, I can," she answered. "But what about my rotations on TB5 and my duties as a member of International Rescue?"

"I can honestly say that my family is more important than IR," said Alex. "Worst case scenario, we can work for Tracy Enterprises from here and help your family out that way. I'm sure that Dad will appreciate the extra help." Sam wrinkled her nose at the thought of doing a desk job.

"I think we can find something for her to do here," said a voice from behind them. They hadn't noticed Scott walking out to the pool and he'd heard their conversation.

"What kind of 'something' oh wise one," she replied. Scott chuckled as did Alex at Sam's comment.

"I mean you can always help Dad with Base communications and you are fluent in multiple languages. Even if you can't fly, whoever is at the rescue site can have you translate," he stated simply. Sam sat back in her chair and thought about what he was saying.

"I could do that and still be part of the team," she said thoughtfully.

"Sammie, you're always going to be part of the team because you are a Tracy sibling," retorted Scott. Sam smiled at her brother and then stood up to give him a hug.

"Thanks, Scotty," she said. "I'd hate to have a desk job at Tracy Enterprises. That would really be boring. At least now Dad has us rotating the duties." She walked over to the pool and called her youngest brothers.

"No, Momma," cried Johnny when he saw her standing there.

"We'll bring them back to the apartment in awhile, Sammie," said Gordon.

"Are you sure, Gordon?" she asked. "I think I'm getting a headache and I want to lie down for a bit on the couch."

"We'll be fine and go relax," he answered. Sam went back to her apartment while Alex talked with Scott and Virgil. Sam grabbed a toss pillow and laid down on the couch and covered herself with a throw blanket. She fell asleep almost instantly. Alex came in and checked on her just before the twins got back.

Gordon and Alan brought the twins back to their parents and they made a game of staring into Sam's face.

"Momma," said Johnny. He put his little hand on her face until she peeked open her eyes. As soon as he saw that she was looking at him, he'd start laughing.

"Give Mommy a kiss," Sam said. Johnny leaned forward and gave her a slobbery kiss. Not to be left out, Lucy struggled to climb up on the couch and crawled on top of her mom. She looked down at Johnny and grinned at him.

"Momma, up," Lucy said as she leaned into Sam's face to kiss her. Sam laughed softly at her children and immediately grimaced. Alex had been watching them and stood up and distracted them with some toys.

"Johnny and Lucy, look what Daddy's got for you," he said. Johnny and Lucy looked over at him and crawled over to him. Sam had helped Lucy down off of her and the couch. Sam rested quietly the remainder of the day and Grandma had Virgil and Scott take lunch and dinner down for the little family. Alex thanked his brother-in-laws for bringing down the food.

"What triggered Sam's headache?" asked Scott.

"I have no idea," answered Alex as Johnny grabbed Scott's leg and pulled himself up.

"Up!" he demanded. Scott looked down at his nephew and chuckled. He picked Johnny up and looked in his bright green eyes.

"You are just like your Uncle Gordon," Scott said. Johnny looked around the living room.

"Gor?" he said. He squirmed in Scott's arms until he was put back on the floor. Once he was down, he crawled to the living room door and pulled himself up to look outside. "Gor?" Scott and Virgil laughed at his confusion. Lucy had pulled herself up on Virgil's leg and was looking up at him.

"Hey, Sweetie," he said as he picked her up. She put her little hand on his face and looked him in the eye. Sam closed her eyes again and started to doze off. Scott and Virgil stayed at Sam and Alex's apartment and helped Alex with the twins. Sam got up and went to her bedroom and crawled into bed with the room in total darkness. Alex came in and checked on her while Scott and Virgil played on the living room floor with Johnny and Lucy.

"Samantha, are you alright?" he said softly. He moved to her side of the bed and saw her move a little bit.

"Hurts, Alex," she murmured.

"What hurts?" he asked.

"Head…bad," she answered after a few moments. He went out and got Virgil.

"Virg, can you get Brains and bring him back here?" he asked. "Sam's not acting right and said her head hurts bad." Scott's head snapped up and he got to his feet before anyone could say a word, he'd run into Sam's bedroom.

"Sammie, is it a bad one?" he asked quietly.

"Scotty, it hurts…please make…it stop," she whimpered. He pressed the button on the side of his wrist communicator.

"Brains, I need you to bring a painkiller in the im form for Sam," he said tersely.

"O-o-okay," Brains responded. Alex looked at Scott and Virgil for an answer to what was going on.

"When Sam gets a headache this bad, she's out of commission for at least a day and she has to have her pain medications in the intramuscular form," explained Scott. "We found this out after she fractured her skull." Brains arrived at the apartment with Jeff and Grandma with him. Alex led him to their room and watched him swipe Sam's arm with an alcohol swab and then inject the pain medicine.

"Alex, Sam will be out of it for the rest of the night and maybe the early morning," said Jeff. "Do you want one someone to stay here and help you?"

"No, Dad, I think I can manage," he answered. It was already Johnny and Lucy's bedtime. He changed their diapers and put their pajamas on. He tucked them into their bed and watched them fall asleep. He turned on the monitor that was in their room and left the room, closing the door behind him. He locked up the apartment and went to take a shower and get ready for bed. He gently slid into bed next to Sam. He brushed her hair back and kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Sam," he said as he settled down in their bed.

The next morning Sam was better even though she took it easy. She and Alex stayed close to the apartment with the twins.

The days passed by and word began to spread about International Rescue and their pledge to help those who needed it if possible.

They had a few minor rescues that they helped with. A news cast, a few weeks after International Rescue's first rescue, got Sam's attention one evening while she was feeding Johnny and Lucy.

"Just who are these valiant people? Where do they come from?" intoned a reporter. "No one knows and any attempts to photograph their magnificent craft mysteriously results in all video being wiped clean as well as film. All that is known is a group of three to four young men and a woman help with a rescue and leave. No names are used and no identifying tags are on their uniforms. The two things that are known are the following, they come when needed and they work well together. Hopefully, we will learn more about this courageous and caring group of individuals." Sam laughed at the reporter's serious demeanor.

"Fat chance, buddy," she said out loud.

"Momma," said Johnny. She looked at him and grinned.

"Sorry, little man," she said when she realized that he couldn't reach the spoon that she was holding. She finished feeding them and wiped their little hands and faces. She lifted them out of their highchairs and sat them on the floor. Both were crawling as fast as they could to their toys in the living room. Sam washed the dishes and wiped down the highchairs. She kept glancing into the living room to make sure that her children were safe.

The next day, she carried her carryall bag to the lounge. Her two week rotation in Thunderbird 5 was to begin that day. Sam and Alex each carried one of the twins. Alex was not looking happy about her leaving. Alan and Jeff were already in the lounge as was Tin-Tin and Virgil. Sam kissed her children and Alex.

"See you in a couple of weeks," she said as she sat down next to Alan. The couch lowered and Sam could hear her children crying for her. She bit her lip to keep from crying herself.

"Are you okay, Sammie?" asked Alan. Sam wiped her eyes and looked at her baby brother.

"I'll be fine," she answered. "This is just the first time I've been away from them since they were born." They got into Thunderbird 3 and began lift off procedures. A short while later, they were blasting off away from Tracy Island. Sam and Alan were all business on the two hour flight to Thunderbird 5.

"Thunderbird 3 to Thunderbird 5, permission to dock," said Sam as they approached the docking arm.

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 3, permission granted," replied John.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Thunderbirds or the Tracys with the exception of Sam.

A/N: The usual- you all know that Sam and Alex are intimate and well some material may not be appropriate for some readers. ADULT MATERIAL.

Chapter 2

"Hi, Sis," called John. He and Catie had their gear ready to go back home. "Everything is ready for you in the living quarters. Catie made up your bed so you don't have to."

"Thanks, Catie," Sam replied. "Which bed do I get and in which room?"

"The one that is made in our quarters," John answered. "The other room is for Alan and whatever brother gets to rotate up here." Sam carried her bag to the room and set it on top of her bed. She hurried back to help unload the supplies from Thunderbird 3. John went over a few things with her that he felt she should know. Before they left, John pulled her aside.

"Call me anytime you want," he said. "I know this is going to be hard for you but I am really proud that you are still sticking with IR. I'll help Alex look after Johnny and Lucy." Sam's eyes teared up at the mention of her children. She hurriedly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"The telescope is set up in the corner there for you," Catie said. John and Alan gave Sam a hug and they left her standing on the control deck. She watched the airlock close behind them.

"Thunderbird 3 to Thunderbird 5, undocking now," said Alan. Sam stared out the window and watched Thunderbird 3 head back to Tracy Island.

"Safe trip, guys," she said. She looked around the station and went back to the living quarters and opened her bag. Lying in between some of her clothes was picture of her, Alex, and their twins. She took it with her back to the control station and set it down and began to listen to the chatter on the radio. With a sigh, she stood up and decided to unpack the groceries that had been sent up, basically rations that were easier on an astronaut's digestive system. She groaned as she recalled the taste of some of the meals.

"Nothing like eating cardboard," she thought to herself. She fixed herself a mug of hot tea and went back to her station with a book in her free hand. "I might as well read while I'm sitting here." She spent the remainder of the afternoon reading her book and was just getting ready to fix herself an early dinner when the alarm went off.

"International Rescue, please respond, we are in need of your assistance," called a voice over the radio.

"This is International Rescue, what is your emergency?" Sam asked. She pulled up a screen that located the origin of the call.

"We need your help in rescuing a family that is trapped in their house on the side of a hill that has shifted due to an earthquake," responded the caller.

"Where are you located?" Sam asked quickly.

"California. Please hurry that house is unstable and we don't know if there will be anymore tremors," came the reply.

"What's your name and position in this situation?" asked Sam. "I need to relay information to our commander."

"My name is Chris and I'm the person in charge of managing the rescue," he replied.

"Chris, my name is Sam and I need you to hold on just a moment. I'm going to contact my commander and alert him of your request," she said. Sam flipped another switch and was connected to Tracy Island.

"Go ahead, Sam," said Jeff as Sam's portrait changed to a live feed.

"We have a request to help a rescue team get a family out of their home. The house is located on a hill and evidently there was an earthquake this morning and the house has shifted. Rescue workers can't get to them in time due to the instability of the house and the hill," she reported. Jeff pushed the alarm button and Sam watched as her brothers came running into the lounge.

"Scott, we're being asked to rescue a family from their home that has been damaged by an earthquake. Rescue workers can't reach the house and now they need us," Jeff said. "Get going in Thunderbird 1 and Sam will give you the coordinates for the danger zone. Virgil, Gordon, and Alan, you take Thunderbird 2. Scott and Sam will give you information as Sam gets it. Thunderbirds Are Go!" They all ran to their portraits and disappeared from view. Sam switched back to Chris.

"Chris, International Rescue is on the way," she said. "Can you give me any other information that may be vital to rescuing the family? How many members are there and are there any handicaps or disabilities?"

"There are four family members, no disabilities or handicaps," he answered. "One of the children is only a year old and the other is three. That's the only information that we have received so far."

"That will help the team," she said. She switched to communicating with Scott, knowing that Jeff would hear them.

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 1, please respond," she said.

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 5, go ahead," Scott replied.

"Family of four trapped in the house, two children ages one and three," she informed him. "No handicaps or anything of that nature. Hold on a sec, the rescue team is calling in again. Go ahead, Chris."

"We just had a tremor and the house has shifted a bit on the hill," he began. "You have to hurry…" He suddenly paused and Sam could hear some screaming in the background.

"Sam, the house has slid a few feet down the hillside. If it continues a bit further it will drop onto the highway," Chris reported.

"Let me talk to my Field Commander," she said calmly. "Scott, the house has slid down a few feet. What is your e.t.a.?"

"Two minutes," he answered. "Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2, what is your e.t.a. to the danger zone?"

"E.t.a. is seven minutes," answered Virgil. "What's the situation?" Sam patched into the communications between Thunderbirds 1 and 2 and Base.

"Thunderbird 2, the house has slid down the hill a few feet and we're being told that if it slides any further it will collapse to the highway below the hill. I'm guessing it was built on a crest of a hill and not fully supported in case of an earthquake," Sam informed her youngest brothers. She knew that all three of them would be in the cockpit.

"Thunderbirds 2 and 5, I'm at the danger zone," said Scott. "Virgil, hurry up if you can. That house is going to go at any moment. Best course of action would be to lower the rescue platform and pull the family up that way. I can see them on the front porch of the house. There is no ground for them to escape to around them."

"Gordon, you get on the rescue platform and Alan, you man the controls," ordered Virgil. Gordon and Alan ran back to where the platform was and put their safety harnesses on and Gordon got on the platform and waited for it to be lowered to the family. A few minutes later, Virgil opened the deck and Alan lowered the platform down to the level of the front porch.

"Virgil, can you ease over just a bit? Stop," Gordon called. He opened the gate and reached out to help the woman and baby over. He made them sit down and reached back out to get the three-year-old from his dad. Gordon stepped back and the man lunged onto the platform just as the house shifted and began falling over the edge of the hill.

"MOVE NOW!" yelled Alan as he watched the house get dangerously close to battering the platform. Instantly, Thunderbird 2 was moving away from the hill. When they were out of the danger zone. The rescue platform was lowered to the ground and the family was released to the rescue team on the ground. Scott had already begun to pack up Mobile Control. Alan retracted the cables for the platform and was surprised to see Gordon lying on the floor of the platform.

"Gordon, what are you doing?" he asked. Gordon looked up at him with a pained expression.

"When that guy lunged onto the platform, he pushed me sideways with the kid in my arms," he answered. "I've wrenched my back and its letting me know it." Alan knelt down next to his brother and helped him to his feet.

"Medical bay for you and a nice flat surface to lie on," Alan ordered. Gordon didn't argue and that was enough to let Alan know that he was hurting.

"Thunderbird 1 to Base, I'm heading back to Base," said Scott.

"Thunderbird 2 to Base, we're heading back to Base," said Virgil.

"Thunderbirds 1 and 2, have a safe flight home and great job," replied Jeff. "Sam, I'll call you back when we go through debriefing."

"Yes, Sir," she said. She cut the communications and sat back in her chair.

Alan helped Gordon to the infirmary when they got back to the island and Brains gave him a muscle relaxer to help with the pain in his back. They joined Virgil and Scott in the lounge for the debriefing. Jeff looked at Gordon and Alan questioningly.

"Why are you late?" he asked.

"Gordon…" Alan began. Gordon elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch!"

"I'm fine," Gordon answered. "Got the family just in time, didn't we, guys?"

"Yeah, Sam gave us the necessary information so that we could have a plan ready to go," responded Scott. "There were no surprises or missing information. Same as it was when John was up in 5. Both of them stay so calm and that helps us keep our sanity." Sam smiled at his compliment from the live feed.

"Thanks, Scott, but you're beginning to make me sick with the sweetness," she teased. She saw John and Catie join the family for the debriefing. Alex came in right behind them with Johnny and Lucy. They were quick to see Sam.

"MOMMA!" they cried in unison.

"Hi, Sweeties," she said. "Are you being good for Daddy?" Gordon had gotten up and was standing next to Johnny and then Johnny started shaking his head.

"NO! Gor," he cried. Johnny struggled to get to Gordon and the family laughed when he got a handful of hair and pulled.

"I think that he wants to play," said Alex as he tried to hand Johnny to Gordon. Gordon backed up a bit and confirmed Jeff's suspicions.

"Sorry, Johnny, but Uncle Gordon better not," he said quietly. Johnny started crying for his uncle and holding out his arms.

"Gory, Gory," he cried. Catie stepped forward and took Johnny from Alex.

"Johnny, want to go swimming with Uncle John and Aunt Catie?" she asked. Johnny stopped crying and looked at his aunt.

"Wim?" he repeated. Lucy looked around and spotted Alan sitting in a chair.

"Wim, wim, Al!" she added. Alan looked at John and Catie and sighed.

"Guess we know what you two are going to be doing for awhile," quipped Virgil. Alex handed Lucy to Alan.

"John, let's take them out to swim for awhile," she said as she glanced at Alex. He nodded in agreement. Catie and John took Johnny outside and Alan followed with Lucy in his arms.

"Bye, Sweeties," called Sam as her babies were taken outside to swim.

"MOMMA," she cried. Alan took her back to the portrait and Lucy put her little hand on the screen, right on her cheek. Sam looked away for a moment to compose herself.

"Mommy loves you," she said softly. Alex looked miserable and alone. Gordon and Alan looked at each other and nodded. It didn't escape Jeff's attention how lonely Sam seemed. She didn't have anyone to keep her company and her husband and children missed her as much as she missed them. Alan and Lucy joined Catie and John and Johnny out in the pool. Alan told John how sad Sam looked and what Lucy had done.

"I know that she's trained as an astronaut but she's a mother and wife," said John. "She's part of International Rescue but she shouldn't have to be alone even for just two weeks. I wonder if Dad will let one of our brothers do one of her weeks that way she can help out more down here. She won't be shirking her duties and she'll still get to be an astronaut. We'd have to figure something out eventually because I've overheard them talking and they both want more children. At least two but four if Alex has his way."

"I don't have a problem with someone taking one week of her rotation, John," said a deep voice from the pool deck. John and Alan looked up and realized the whole family minus Alex was on the pool deck. Even Grandma, Kyrano, Tin-Tin, and Brains had come out for what would be a discussion on how to make things better for Sam and her family.

"I have no problem taking one week of her rotation," volunteered Gordon. "That way she still can do what she's trained to do."

"Why don't we alternate the rotations," suggested Virgil. Jeff looked up at him and waited for him to continue.

"One of her weeks, I'll go, the next time Scott can go, and then Gordon the next time," he explained. "All of us can fly any of the Thunderbirds so we have the trained pilots to handle the job."

"Let's start this next week," said Gordon. "I'll go for the week and then Virgil and Scott can decide the next rotation."

"Actually, that seems to be a good idea since it is apparent to me that you've hurt your back and didn't tell me during the debriefing," said Jeff. "A week with nothing strenuous will be good for you and next time tell me that you've been injured."

"Sammie is going to be so surprised with this," said John. "Expect lots of tears from her. Remember she's used to thinking of us and not herself and this will break her down. Alex and the twins are going to be the most appreciative cus they'll have Sam home."

"We'd have to figure something out soon anyway," added Gordon. "You and Catie will have kids after you get married and then we'll have to rearrange things again." Catie blushed at his remarks because that had been a discussion while she and John had been on Thunderbird 5.

"Wim, wim!" cried Johnny. Catie had stopped moving and Johnny was getting bored with splashing the water. John and Catie started swimming again and Johnny started laughing again.

"Hey, Johnny," said John. "You want your Uncle John, don't you?" Catie shook her head and Johnny followed her lead. John looked dumbfounded until he saw his fiancée's movement out of the corner of his eye. John shifted his nephew to one arm and splashed Catie. Johnny splashed the water and laughed as Catie splashed John back.

"Don't encourage him next time," laughed John. He and Catie played with Johnny and Lucy for awhile and then Scott and Virgil took a turn.

_Meanwhile in the lounge:_

"I miss you, Sam," said Alex as he gazed at her. "Are you doing alright up there?"

"I miss you, too," she admitted as a tear escaped her eye. "I'm glad that John had Catie to keep him company because it's real lonely up here. At least when John and I were with NASA we had other astronauts to talk to. I don't have anyone to talk to unless it's during a rescue or Dad calls up to check on me. Alan called up late last night to see how I was doing. Next time I come up I have to bring more books. I've already finished two of them since yesterday as well as done the routine maintenance and worked out for an hour. I'm so wired from the endless amounts of tea that I've had to drink. The best thing going for being up here is the view. John set the telescope up and it's so beautiful up here and looking down at Earth is breathtaking." Alex smiled at her and let her talk. He raised his hand like Lucy had done and put it on the screen as if he were touching her face.

"I can't wait until you get home," he said softly. Sam kissed her finger tips and touched the screen where Alex's hand was.

"Just twelve more days, Alex," she said as another tear coursed down her cheek. "I'll talk to you later. I…have…to go." She disconnected the transmission and Alex stared at her portrait that replaced the live feed.

"Twelve days is too long," he whispered. He turned to the pool deck and watched his children playing with their uncles. Jeff and Grandma were sitting on the pool deck and watching over the family.

"Master Alex, all is well?" asked Kyrano. Alex looked at Jeff's confidant and man-servant.

"It will be when Samantha is home," he answered. "Kyrano, you've known Sam for a long time. Do you think she's strong enough to handle the pressure of being all alone for two weeks at a time?"

"Master Alex, Miss Samantha is a very independent young woman," said Kyrano. "She is also a Tracy and they are the most determined group of individuals that you will come across in life. Mister Tracy has taught them from an early age to be independent yet their family is always there for them. You've been around long enough to know that if one sibling has a problem the others make it their problem until it is solved. Things will change for you and Miss Samantha as well as your children." He bowed and left the room. Alex looked at the door he'd exited in confusion. Some of what Kyrano said was upfront and easy to understand but some of it was a riddle. Alex shook his head and went out to the pool deck to join his brother-in-laws and children. Lucy saw him first.

"Dada," she cried. Virgil handed her to Alex and smiled when Lucy gave Alex a slobbery kiss. Alex smiled at his daughter as he kissed her back.

"Hey, Princess," he said as he pulled her through the water. She giggled as the water splashed around her. Johnny saw them and immediately cried out.

"DADA, UP!" he demanded. Scott waited until Alex had shifted his hold on Lucy and then gave him Johnny. Alex held both of his children to him and pulled them through the water. They laughed their deep belly laugh as Scott, Virgil, and Gordon looked at one another. Their sister needed to be here with her children and they would see that it was done.

The rest of the week went by and on the morning that ended her first week Gordon joined John and Alan on the couch in the lounge and Jeff sent them down to Thunderbird 3.

"Have a safe trip and we'll see you in a few hours," he said as the couch began to lower. "Gordon, you're going to make your sister very happy as well as your niece and nephew." Gordon smiled up at him and then the three of them disappeared from view.

A couple of hours later, Thunderbird 3 was docked onto Thunderbird 5. Sam was standing next to the airlock.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "I'm not due for any supplies or anything. Are Lucy and Johnny alright?" She looked at her three brothers and waited for an answer.

"Calm down, Sammie," ordered John. "Everything is fine at home except for the fact that you're not there."

"So, I've come up to fill in for your final week," added Gordon. Sam drew in a sharp breath as his words sank in. She grabbed him into a tight hug and began to cry.

"Sis, um, please be careful of my back. I hurt it again," he said. Sam loosened her hold but didn't let go or stop crying. Gordon patted her on the back. "It's alright, Sam, we all discussed how to help you and this is what we came up with. You still get to be up here for a week and put your astronaut training to use. None of us thought it was right that you were up here for two weeks with no contact with any one. Dad has already decided that when Alan begins his rotation in a week, Tin-Tin will join him. Catie will be with John and that means they won't be alone." Sam looked over at Alan and John.

"Does this mean something, Alan?" she asked. Alan blushed and nodded his head.

"Tin-Tin and I have been dating for a few years and I'm going to ask her to marry me," he admitted. "I just don't know when she'll want to set the date."

"Congratulations!" Sam said as she hugged her youngest brother. Gordon and John clapped him on the back. Sam went to the living quarters with her brothers behind her. She quickly packed her gear and then went back to the control station and picked up her picture. She tucked it safely in her bag. Gordon shooed them to the airlock.

"See you in a week," he said as the door closed behind them. Sam settled in the copilot's chair as John strapped into the pilot's seat. Alan shook his head and sighed. Sam heard him and quickly stood up and offered him her seat.

"Are you sure, Sammie?" he asked.

"Sure, I can relax while you do the work," she teased. "Does Alex know that I'm coming home?"

"Nope," said John. "We wanted to surprise him."

A few hours later, they had stored Thunderbird 3 in her silo and done all the post-flight maintenance. Alex was in their apartment when Sam got home. He had just put the twins down for a nap and was lying on his bed when Sam quietly opened and closed the living room door and then locked it. She set her bag down on the couch and tiptoed to the twins' nursery. She opened the door and silently moved towards their crib. Lucy and Johnny were asleep and Lucy had her arm across Johnny's tummy. Smiling gently, she left the nursery and went to her bedroom. Alex had his eyes closed and soft music played from the stereo. Sam choked back her tears when she realized that it was their wedding cd. She gently closed their bedroom door and crept towards Alex. She stood looking down at him for a moment and thought about how much he meant to her.

"I hope that you're thinking about me," she said softly. He opened his eyes and stared up at her in shock. She laid down next to him and rubbed her hand along his jaw line and then down his chest.

"How did you get home?" he asked in amazement. Sam leaned down and kissed him. Her hand was gently caressing his chest and he gave up any rational thoughts. He returned her kisses as the passion built between them.

"Samantha, oh gawd, I missed you," he moaned as they made love. He was tender and gentle as they moved as one. Sam responded by kissing him harder and rubbing her hands down his back and then up again.

"Missed you, too," she whispered. They shuddered in ecstasy as they both released at the same time. Sam dozed off in her husband's arms. He looked down at her and kissed her softly on her forehead.

"This is where I want you, Sam," he said softly.

"This is where I want to be," she muttered. "I love you so much, Alex." She sighed as he moved his hand along her body.

"Samantha, I love you," he said as they dozed off. After a few minutes, she could hear the twins stirring in their room and looked down at her husband.

"Guess who's up?" she asked. Alex winked at her and smiled.

"Not me, you've already taken care of that," he teased. Sam kissed him and then slid out of their bed and got dressed again. Alex watched her and smiled at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just watching my beautiful wife get dressed and thinking about what I'm going to do to her later," he answered. He stood up and got dressed and laughed when she came up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Come on, I want to hold our son and daughter," she said as they walked hand-in-hand to the nursery. "How are my babies doing?"

"MOMMA!" cried both Johnny and Lucy. "Momma, up!" Sam picked Lucy and then Johnny up.

"Can Mommy have a kiss?" she asked. Lucy kissed one side of Sam's face and Johnny kissed the other. Each of them laid their head on Sam's shoulders and tangled one of their hands in her hair.

"Momma," they both said again as they looked at their dad.

"Yes, Mommy's home," he agreed as he kissed the three most important people in his life. Alex tried to take Lucy from Sam only to have her hold tighter to Sam's hair.

"That's okay, Alex, let's just take them to the living room and they can play in there," she suggested. Alex went to open the living room door and saw Sam's gear lying on the couch as he passed it. He quickly picked it up and carried it to their bedroom and closed the door. Sam had put the twins down and they were standing up with their hands on the coffee table. Sam was sitting on the floor and Alex sat down next to her. Johnny looked over at them and turned so that he was facing them. With a look of concentration, he took a small step towards his parents. Sam gasped as she realized what he was doing. He took another cautious yet determined step. Lucy was watching him with extreme interest and didn't realize that she'd let go of the table also. Scott, Virgil, John, and Alan had come to see Sam and had stopped at the door when they saw Johnny and Lucy walking towards their parents. Sam had shifted position so that she was on her knees and had her arms out to Johnny and Lucy.

"Come on, little man," she encouraged. "Lucy, Mommy's waiting on you." Johnny kept his small determined pace until he reached Sam and Alex. He sat down on the floor and watched Lucy walking towards them.

"Ucy," Johnny said as he clapped his little hands. Lucy smiled at him and fell down on the floor next to him. Alex and Sam hugged their children and gave them each a kiss. Scott knocked on the door and Sam looked up at her brothers. She waved them in.

"Did you see that?" she asked as a tear fell from her eye. "If you guys wouldn't have worked it out for me to come home I would have missed seeing my son and daughter's first steps. Thank you for being the best brothers ever." She stood up and gave each of them a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I told you that the tears would come out," said John. Sam looked up at him and grinned.

"You of all people would know that," she replied. "Seriously, though, this means so much to me."

"Correction, it means so much to all of us," said Alex as he wrapped his arm around Sam's waist. She leaned her head back against him and glanced down just in time to see Johnny and Lucy stand up again and toddle towards their uncles. Each step they took got better and better.

"UP!" demanded Johnny when he reached John. "Wim, wim." John shook his head and laughed.

"With the red hair and green eyes and the love of swimming," he said. "I think he's Gordon all over again." Sam looked at her son with pride and a strong love.

"I don't think that our son or daughter could ever go wrong taking after any of their uncles," said Alex. Lucy had reached Virgil and was tugging on his shorts.

"Up," she said as she lifted her arms. Virgil leaned over and picked her up and smiled when she kissed him on the cheek.

"Sam, can we take these two for a little bit?" asked Scott. "That way you can have some quiet time. Oh, Grandma wants all of us in the dining room at six tonight. We can keep the twins until then."

"Not that I need anymore quiet time after a week on 5 but I would love to take a relaxing bath without worrying about using too much hot water for my shower," she remarked. Her brothers took Johnny and Lucy and winked at Alex. After they left, Alex shut and locked the door again. Sam smiled as he walked towards her. He leaned down and kissed her. His hands cradled her head as the kiss intensified.

"Samantha, I can't wait until you get pregnant," he said as they walked back to their room. Sam grabbed her clothes and went to their bathroom.

"I really do want to take a long shower," she said as he undressed her. He ran his hands gently over her body and she gasped at his soft caresses. She in turn undressed him and lightly touched him and sent shivers through his body. He opened the shower door and they both stepped in and he closed the door behind them. Sam quickly washed her hair while Alex washed her back and arms. After their shower, they got dressed and went to their kitchenette and Sam fixed them a snack. Alex opened the door and windows to allow a breeze into the apartment. Sam sat down on the couch next to Alex and they watched a movie on television and ate their snack. Sam dozed off as she relaxed against Alex. He looked down at her, with a slight grin on his face. He was indebted to her brothers for letting her come back home a week early. Sam snuggled closer to him in her sleep and laid her arm across his abdomen. He kissed the top of her head in a contented manner. A light knock on the door made him look up. Jeff was standing outside the door.

"Come in, Dad," he said softly. Jeff came in and smiled when he saw Sam leaning against Alex, asleep.

"So, what did you think of your surprise?" Jeff asked.

"You knew about this?" Alex asked.

"Of course, I knew about it, I authorized it when her brothers proposed it to me," he answered. "I want my children to be happy and after seeing Sam and Lucy on that second day, I knew that she didn't need to be there for two weeks alone. I also didn't like seeing my grandchildren upset and missing their mother."

"I can honestly say that I prefer having my wife here with me," said Alex. "You might as well know Sam and I want to have another baby. If that happens then I'm putting my foot down and there will be no more rotations on 5. She will be needed here as a mother and my wife more than an astronaut."

"We're already addressing those issues," admitted Jeff. "With six children, one of them married, one engaged, and another to follow suit soon, I have to make sure that everything is covered. I have a feeling that I'm going to have quite a few grandchildren on this island." Sam muttered in her sleep and was still again. Jeff looked down at his only daughter and back to Alex.

"You have made her very happy, Alex," he said. "You've been there just like you promised and you have kept her with her family and for that I can never thank you enough."

"Samantha is one of the three most important people in my life," Alex said as he tightened his hold on Sam. "I don't care where I live as long as they are there. In all honesty, I really like being part of this family. Her brothers are all protective of her and I know that they are watching over her on rescues and I feel better knowing that."

He couldn't help but look down at his sleeping wife and Jeff noticed the spark of protective love in his eyes.

"I'll see you at dinner," he said. He left the apartment and went back to the main house.

Alex carefully withdrew his arm from behind Sam and laid her down on the couch. He carried their snack dishes back to the kitchen and looked back at her.

"I wonder how long it will take before she gets pregnant again," he thought to himself. "I really would like to have four children with her. Six would be great but I don't want her to have any complications or be too tired to enjoy life." Sam opened her eyes and looked around for Alex.

"I'm in the kitchen," he said. Sam sat up and wiped her eyes. She stood up and stretched.

"How long did I sleep?" she asked as she joined him in the kitchen and got a drink of water. She leaned against the counter and sighed.

"Just an hour and a half," he answered. She set her glass on the counter and hugged Alex. "You must have been tired from the flight back from Thunderbird 5."

"It's not a long flight but it does wear me out," she admitted. He began kissing her and playing with her hair. She giggled at his antics and pushed him away. "Behave yourself, Alex."

"How am I going to get you pregnant if we don't play," he whined. She swatted at him as he grabbed her again.

"Let's go get Johnny and Lucy," she suggested. "We can take a walk on the beach with them before dinner."

"Sounds like something they would enjoy," agreed Alex. They went to the pool and tried to get the twins but they had other ideas.

"WIM, WIM, Momma," screamed Johnny as he struggled in her arms. She sighed and handed him back to Scott. Johnny began splashing happily in the water again. Lucy and Virgil were no where to be seen.

"Scott, where's Lucy?" Alex asked.

"She and Virgil are in the lounge," he answered. Sam and Alex went into the lounge and looked around the room. At first they didn't see Virgil sitting at his piano with Lucy on his lap. A stray note drew their attention in that direction. Virgil was holding Lucy's hands in his and guiding them over the keys. Lucy had the biggest smile on her face as she heard the music.

"Hi, Sis," said Virgil when he saw them watching. "She likes the piano and well, I like having time with her."

"It seems as though our children definitely are picking things up from their uncles," said Alex. "Lucy, want to come with Mommy and Daddy?"

"No," she answered as she nestled back against Virgil. Virgil shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't mind watching her until dinner," he added as he held his niece closer to him. Sam and Alex looked at each other and sighed.

"Let's go for a walk by ourselves then," Alex said. He took Sam's hand in his and they left the lounge and headed to the path that would take them to the beach. Sam kicked off her shoes and walked in the shallow water with Alex right beside her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They reached the point where they had their first date on the beach and stopped. Alex grinned at her mischievously. She looked up at him and smirked.

"Just what is that look for, Mr. Murphy?" she asked. Alex picked her up and held her close to him.

"Remember what we did here?" he whispered in her ear.

"How could I ever forget?" she replied. She leaned her head back and looked into his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her with such passion and longing that she gasped in surprise.

"Samantha Murphy, make love with me, right here and now," he begged. Sam nodded her head and he carried her into the ocean. Their kisses got more desperate and they somehow got the clothes that were hindering their passion out of the way. Sam gripped their clothes in one hand as Alex continued to carry them into deeper water so that their tryst wouldn't be seen. He entered her with a hunger that surprised him. Here they were in broad daylight and making love in the ocean. Sam leaned her head against his neck as he surged into her. They looked into each other's eyes as their breathing calmed down. Alex kissed her softly on her mouth as he carried her into shallower waters and they both pulled their clothes back on. Sam sat down in the shallowest bit of water and began to laugh softly.

"If we keep this up, I will be pregnant and sooner than we had thought," she said. Alex pulled her against him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I love you, Sam, and I want a big family," he said quietly. "But mostly, I love you, Johnny, and Lucy." He gently kissed her on her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Thunderbirds or the Tracys with the exception of Sam.

A/N: Warning some content that may not be suitable for younger readers.

Chapter 3

"Sammie, um, will you be Catie's Matron of Honor for our wedding?" John asked. "We set the date for October 15th in Boston. Catie's parents want her married at their church. I would like to have my twin sister stand up with us. Catie has some other friends that will be bridesmaids as well as Tin-Tin. Our brothers have already said that they would be groomsmen with the exception of Virgil and he's going to be my best man." Sam placed her hands on her brother's shoulders and looked up at him.

"John, I will be honored to stand up as Catie's Matron of Honor," she answered. "I'm so glad that she found her way back to you. Even though you didn't say it, I could tell how much you missed her." She gave him a quick hug just as she heard a thump come from the nursery.

"He did it again," she said as she ran into the nursery just as Johnny stood up next to the crib. He looked up at his mother and grinned. John saw that his nephew had managed to climb out of his crib. Lucy was still asleep so Sam picked Johnny up and carried him to the living room. John followed her as she tickled her son.

"Johnny, you're going to drive me crazy with the climbing out of your crib," she said as she hugged him to her and kissed his face and belly.

"Momma, no," he laughed. John sat down on the couch and watched his sister play with her son.

"Do you regret getting married young and having children so early and cutting your career in NASA short?" he asked. Sam stopped tickling Johnny and looked up at him. Neither of them saw Alex just outside the door.

"No, not ever," she replied. "Alex and the twins are everything to me. He loves me and he accepts me for who I am not what I have. He also understands that you and I are closer than most siblings and he isn't bothered by it. I don't know how to explain it but he is kind of like you in the way that he can get me to calm down and relax. But he doesn't hesitate to call me down on some things when I get obstinate." Sam quietly laughed at herself. John chuckled with her. He knew her personality better than most and agreed that Alex was perfect for his sister. Johnny stood up and took the opportunity to rush towards the door.

"DADA!" he cried when Alex opened the door so that it wouldn't appear as though he'd been standing there. Johnny grabbed his leg and leaned back to look up at him. "UP, DADA!" Alex picked his son up and looked at Sam.

"He did it again and I didn't want him to wake Lucy," she explained. "I think we should convert their cribs to the toddler beds before they get hurt." She stood up and looked at her husband. She could tell that he had something on his mind but wasn't sure what.

"John just told me that he and Catie set the date for their wedding and it's going to be in Boston," she informed him. "I can't wait to go back to the old townhouse and visit some of our favorite places. Do you think Dad and Grandma will watch Johnny and Lucy so that the Tracy siblings and significant others can go out for a night on the town?" Her eyes sparkled at the thought of going out for dinner with her husband, brothers and two of their fiancées. Then follow it up by going dancing or to a movie. Just all of them being together before heading back to Tracy Island. Alex sat Johnny down and pulled Sam to him and with a quick wink at John, began to slow dance with his wife. Sam giggled at his impromptu dance and leaned her head against his chest.

"That's how Mom and Dad used to be," John thought to himself. "Sam and Alex are like that now. I hope that Catie and I will have that kind of relationship. It's more than just love there's something else that makes them like that."

Sam said quietly, "Mom and Dad were our role models. You will have that kind of relationship because you've found the right person." John got up and bid his sister and brother-in-law a goodbye. He stopped when he felt something on his foot. He looked down and saw his nephew sitting on his foot.

"Wim, wim," pleaded Johnny. John looked at Sam and Alex. They both shrugged their shoulders.

"Alright, little man, let's go," John said. Johnny stood up and reached up to hold his uncle's hand. Once John had grasped it in his, Johnny pulled him to the nursery door.

"Ucy," he said. Lucy was standing up in the crib looking around for Johnny. John picked her up and then picked Johnny up. He took them down to the pool where Gordon and Alan were playing in the clear water.

Sam and Alex continued to dance after Alex had turned the stereo on.

"You heard me and John talking didn't you?" she asked softly.

"Yes, Sammie, I heard but it wasn't intentional," he answered.

"I don't care if you heard me because I only spoke the truth," she said. "You complete me, Alex, you and the twins are everything to me. I'm glad that John will have a chance to have the special kind of relationship that you and I have."

"Sam, you don't know how much that means to me," he said as he leaned his head down to kiss her. "Our babies are a year old now and I would like to have another one. Want to go practice again?" Alex scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their room. He closed the door with his foot and she locked the door. He laid her down on the bed and then lay down next to her. Their kisses deepened and got more passionate as she moved her hands along his muscular body. He carefully removed her clothes and explored her body as each article of clothing came off. He heard her soft gasps as he kissed and nipped his way down. Her hands clenched and unclenched as he drove her over the edge.

"Alex, please," she begged as he gently caressed her. He couldn't resist her and discarded his clothes onto the floor. With a passion and desire as fierce and consuming as an inferno, they moved as one. Sam's quiet cries gaining intensity as his deeper groans complimented her cries. He nuzzled his face against her neck as he released. Alex gently moved to lie down by her side so that he could hold her within his warm embrace and both fell asleep.

"Samantha, we need to go get the twins and have dinner," he said as he kissed her awake. Her eyelids fluttered and gazed into his face. A slow and lazy smile spread across her face.

"I'm starving," she said as she snuggled against him. "But you're right; we need to get to the babies and dinner." She reluctantly slid out of his arms and picked up her scattered clothing and got dressed again. He quickly got dressed as well. Sam went into the bathroom to brush her hair. Then they went in search of their son and daughter. John and Gordon already had the twins in their highchairs and Grandma had assigned the task of feeding them to Alan and Scott. Sam and Alex quickly relieved them so that they could eat. The twins' food was cut into bite sized pieces and put on their own little plates. Their parents fed them the food requiring utensils. Once they were done, they ate their own dinners. The conversation at the table revolved around Catie and John's wedding.

"I'm going to put IR on hold for one week so that we can stay in Boston," announced Jeff. "John, I'm giving you an extra week off for your honeymoon. Sam, you're going to be needed as the extra person if we get called out during that time."

"That's fine with me, Dad," she replied. "When are we leaving for Boston?"

"Catie and I will be flying out in two days," said John. "The rest of you can follow in a day or so. The wedding will be next Saturday but the rehearsal dinner is Friday evening." Catie's smile lit up the whole room and John seemed mesmerized by it.

A few days later, the whole family including Tin-Tin, Kyrano, and Brains were in Boston. The Tracys and Murphys stayed in the townhouse and Tin-Tin, Kyrano, and Brains stayed at a hotel near the church.

Sam and Alex stayed in their old room with the twins. John and Catie had taken his old room. Grandma got Gordon and Alan's room while they slept on the couches in the family room. Scott and Virgil stayed in their old room and Jeff had his room.

The wedding was beautiful and Sam couldn't help the tear that fell from her eye as she watched her brother kiss his bride. Catie stood off to the side as the photographer took pictures of John and his brothers and dad and then pictures of the Tracy siblings together.

"Sam, I want a picture with you and John together," she said. John and Sam stood side by side with his arm draped over her shoulder and her arm around his waist. After the photographer was done, Sam turned to look up at her brother.

He hugged her tight against him and she hugged him back just as tightly.

"I'm so happy for the both of you," she whispered. "Remember that dream we both had? The one in which Mom said that the future wasn't set and we still had choices to make. Do you think that IR was part of that meaning? It has given us a chance to lead individual lives but still keep our bond strong."

"I think that is exactly what Mom was saying," he agreed. "Our bond didn't change when you married Alex and had the twins. It won't change now that I'm married to Catie either." Sam smiled as her attention was turned to Lucy and Johnny running from Alex straight to Sam and John.

"Momma," cried Lucy. Sam scooped her up and smiled at her daughter and then back at John.

She grinned mischievously as she said, "Have a nice and romantic time on your honeymoon." She hugged him again and reached down to grasp Johnny's hand in hers. "Let's go get Daddy." John watched her walk towards her husband as Catie stepped next to him. John looked down at his new wife and smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Yes," she answered. They walked to his car and they drove to the airport and to the prop plane that Jeff had let them borrow. The rest of the Tracy family flew back to Tracy Island and IR.

Another month and a half passed and they were all celebrating Thanksgiving. IR had been called out on more and more rescues since John's wedding. Jeff shut IR down for the Thanksgiving weekend so that his growing family could relax. Lady P joined the family for the weekend. It didn't escape any of the brothers or Sam how their dad acted around her.

Late Thanksgiving night after Sam and Alex had put the twins to bed, Sam rushed to the bathroom.

"Sam, are you alright?" called Alex through the closed bathroom door. A muffled response answered him and he opened the door. Sam was on her knees and heaving the contents of her stomach into the toilet. When she thought that she was done, she sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. She drew her knees up and rested her forehead on them. Alex handed her a cold damp washcloth to wipe her face with. She took it without looking up at him. Any sudden movements made her head spin and the overwhelming sense of nausea.

"Thanks," she whispered. "I may need your help getting to bed." She kept her eyes closed as Alex supported her and led her back to bed. He tucked her in and went back to the bathroom and got a glass of water for her. He placed it on her bedside table but she had already fallen asleep.

"I wonder what she ate that made her sick," he thought to himself. Sam suddenly sat up and stared wild-eyed around the room. "What's wrong, Honey?" She jumped up and stumbled back to the bathroom and he could hear her getting sick again.

"Alex," she called. She looked up at him and sighed.

"Sam, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I think that I ate too much of Grandma's cooking and it's not agreeing with me," she answered.

Alex reached down to help her stand up again. Sam turned to hide her face in his chest as the room began to shift around her.

"Alex, I need a few minutes alone," she said quietly. He made sure that she was steady and released his hold on her. He left the room and shut the door behind him. She lifted her shirt and ran her hand over her belly it was then that she noticed it wasn't flat like normal.

"I don't know how Alex and I missed this," she thought to herself. "I've definitely got a belly on me. I'm about the size I was when I was three months pregnant with Johnny and Lucy." She opened one of the bathroom cabinets and found the box she was hunting for in the back of the cabinet. She tore open the package and followed the directions. Fifteen minutes later, she went out to her bedroom. Alex was sitting in their favorite chair and reading a book.

Sam looked down at Alex and waited until he moved his book aside. She cuddled next to him in their chair and laid her head against his chest.

"I want to go to the mainland for a few days with you and our children," she said quietly. She tried to hide the big smile that would give her secret away. Despite her best efforts, Alex saw it and made her look up at him. She kissed him on the lips and smiled at him.

"I'm pregnant again," she said as her smile radiated her love for him. "I don't know how we missed this big belly?" She rubbed her hand over her now noticeable bump.

"Samantha, are you sure?" he asked excitedly. Sam nodded her head as he kissed her again.

"I took a pregnancy test and it looks like all that practice that we put forth worked," she teased. "I want to go to the mainland to see a doctor and have an ultrasound and everything done to make sure of dates and that the baby is okay. I'm not sure but I think that I'm about fourteen weeks along."

"Sam, this means no more trips to 5," he said. "I mean that now and after the baby is born. I don't want you away from us at all. You are a wife and mother first and foremost."

"I know but I am also a part of IR and I have responsibilities," she replied. "I can still copilot Thunderbird 2 and man Mobile Control. I guess I can also do more rotations at Tracy Enterprises." Her nose wrinkled up in disgust at the thought of sitting at her dad's desk doing paperwork and sitting in on board meetings. Alex laughed at her and gently placed his hand on her belly. She placed hers on top of his and smiled again.

"Our baby," he said softly. "I wonder how Johnny and Lucy will take to having a brother or sister." Sam yawned and closed her eyes. Alex kept his hand on her belly and held her close to him.

"Alex, can you get me some saltine crackers to nibble on and calm my stomach?" she asked sleepily. "You might have to go the house and get them from the kitchen and bring back a couple of ginger ales."

"Geez, we just found out that you're pregnant and already you're expecting me to wait on you," he teased. Sam giggled and snuggled closer to him before standing up so that he could go get her crackers and ginger ale.

"You wanted another baby, so you can pamper the mommy," she teased back. "Do you want a boy or girl this time?"

"As long as the baby is healthy, I don't care," he answered as he gently kissed her. He left their room and walked down the hallway. She followed him to the living room and sat down on the couch. Alex put a movie in for them to watch when he got back and then ran up to the house. He had just gotten a couple packages of crackers and a six-pack of ginger ale when he heard someone behind him.

"Hey, Alex," said a deep voice. Alex turned and saw that Jeff was carrying an empty coffee mug. "Is everything alright?" Alex couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across his face.

"Everything is just fine," he replied. "Sam has a bit of an upset stomach and asked for some crackers and ginger ale."

"Would you like to tell me the truth or do I need to come down and talk to my daughter?" he asked even though he suspected the answer. In truth, he would be excited to have another grandchild. Johnny and Lucy shared so many of the characteristics of their parents and uncles that Jeff never had a dull moment with them around.

"Sam took a pregnancy test and it came back positive," answered Alex. "We're going to need a few days off to go to the mainland to have some tests run on her. We also want to have dates confirmed. Dad, this means no more rotations on 5 for her. I'm agreeable to her copiloting Thunderbird 2 and manning Mobile Control but I don't want her doing anything hazardous for her or our baby."

"Don't worry, Alex, we already have a plan for just this scenario," assured Jeff. Alex bid his father-in-law a goodnight and went back to his apartment with Sam's requested items. When Alex entered the apartment he was surprised to see Johnny walking around the room and Lucy sitting on Sam's lap. She looked up at him and grinned.

"They decided to climb out of their crib," she explained. "I'm pretty sure that Johnny is the mastermind." Lucy leaned her head back on Sam's chest and began to fall asleep.

"Momma," she muttered as she reached her hand up and wrapped it in Sam's hair. Sam leaned her head down and kissed the top of Lucy's head. Alex set the crackers and ginger ale on the table and then gently untangled Lucy's hand from Sam's hair. He picked her up and carried her back to the nursery and laid her in the crib. Her eyes fluttered open and then closed again.

"Dada," she said as he kissed her little face. Alex went back to the living room and looked for his son. Sam pointed to the kitchen and he went in to get their son. Johnny squealed with laughter as Alex picked him up.

"Little man, you are supposed to be in bed," he said as he carried him to Sam. Sam held him in her arms and rocked him to sleep. After a few minutes, he rested his head on her shoulder and twirled his fingers in her hair.

"He's asleep," Alex said softly when Johnny had closed his eyes. Sam carefully stood up and carried their son to the nursery and placed him next to Lucy. She pulled their blanket over them and turned on the monitor. She hurriedly left the room and ran to her bathroom just as she heaved again. When she was done she felt weak and dizzy. She managed to brush her teeth and put on her pajamas and crawled into bed. She was asleep almost instantly. Alex locked up their apartment and set a package of crackers and a can of ginger ale on Sam's bedside table. He took a quick shower and changed into some pajama bottoms. He slid into bed next to Sam and shut the light off. Sam snuggled next to him in her sleep.

Later the next morning, Sam took Johnny and Lucy to the house for breakfast. Alex had joined Brains in the lab to work on some new chemicals to help put fires out faster. Sam's brothers were still eating breakfast when she walked in. She picked Lucy up and put her in her highchair. She moved to pick Johnny up only to find that he'd taken off.

"Johnny, get back here," she called. She glared at her brothers as they laughed at their nephew and headed back to the lounge just in time to see Johnny head out to the pool deck. Sam took off at a fast pace and scooped him up.

"Momma, wim," he demanded. He struggled in her arms and she sighed.

"No, Johnny, not right now," she said. He started screaming and kicking his legs.

"John Alexander Murphy knock that off right now," she ordered as she carried him into the kitchen. At the smell and sight of the breakfast food, she thrust him at Virgil and ran off to the bathroom. When she could stand again, she went back to the kitchen and apologized to Virgil.

"Sammie, are you okay?" he asked. Sam hesitated for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah, just nauseous," she answered. I've got to talk to Dad about going with Alex and the twins to the mainland for a doctor's appointment to make sure I'm alright."

"Just let me know when you want to go, Samantha," said their dad from behind her. "Alex already asked me last night." He turned his attention to Johnny who was still struggling to get out of his highchair.

"Young man, behave yourself," he ordered. Johnny stopped struggling and stared up at his grandpa with huge eyes.

"Ganpa, up," he said. He raised his arms up in hopes that he would get out of the highchair.

"No, you need to eat your breakfast," Jeff replied. He sat down in his chair and looked around at his family. John and Catie were on rotation on Thunderbird 5 so that left Gordon, Scott, Virgil, Alan, and Sam. He looked closer at his daughter and made a decision.

"Sam, you're grounded until you have your doctor's appointment," he stated firmly. To his and her brothers' surprise she didn't argue.

"Okay, Dad," she said as she sipped on her tea that Grandma had prepared for her. She averted her eyes from her brothers' plates of food. Grandma bustled around her like she had when Sam had fractured her skull and broken her leg. Sam decided to indulge her and let her do it. Her brothers offered to watch the twins so she could go lie down. They all agreed that she looked positively worn out. Sam took them up on their offer and went back to the apartment and lay down on the couch and fell asleep. Alex checked on her in the early afternoon and Sam woke up.

"Sorry, I guess I'm tired," she said.

"Just relax. The twins are having fun with their uncles," he said. Sam closed her eyes and fell asleep again. Alex brought the twins home later in the afternoon and fixed dinner. Sam slept through it all until she felt her son and daughter staring at her.

"MOMMA!" cried Johnny as he pushed his little face against hers. Sam winced at his loudness.

"Johnny, no yelling," she admonished. He stared at her and then decided to climb up on her. He sat on top of her hip and leaned back against the couch.

"DADA, UP!" he cried. "Ucy, up!" Lucy crawled up next to Sam and laid down in front of her. Sam draped her arm over her to keep her from falling off the couch. Alex came in and saw Sam and Lucy dozing off while Johnny was bouncing on Sam's hip. Johnny smiled up at his dad and held his arms out.

"DADA, UP!" he cried. Alex saw Sam wince as Johnny bounced again. He hurriedly pulled him off of her, just as the alarm sounded. Alex was surprised that Sam continued to lie on the couch with her arm over Lucy.

"Sam, shouldn't you answer the call?" he asked.

"Dad grounded me until I go to the doctor's," she answered. "Johnny, don't you even think about opening that door." Johnny turned and looked back at his mother and grinned.

"Momma, wim Gor," he begged. He toddled back to Sam's side and leaned over Lucy to kiss her. Alex chuckled at their son and how he was trying to get to the pool.

"Johnny, play with your toys," he said. Johnny looked around at the toy basket and pulled out some blocks. Lucy slid off of the couch and joined him. Sam sat up and accepted the ginger ale that Alex handed her. He sat down next to her. She set her ginger ale down and lay back down with her head on Alex's lap. He pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch and covered her with it. He watched their children playing peacefully with their toys as his wife dozed on his lap. Jeff called later to check on Sam.

"Alex, I'm giving you and Sam the week off to go to the mainland and get her seen by the doctor," Jeff said. "She looks horrible and I want reassurance that she's fine."

"Yes, Dad," replied Alex. "We'll leave on Monday morning." He went to the twins' room and quickly packed their clothes for the week. He kept checking on them as they played with their toys. Sam was fixing their dinner and preoccupied in the kitchen. As a precaution, Alex locked the screen door. He looked up at Sam as she prepped the vegetables for their salad.

"Sam, Dad is giving us next week off. We leave tomorrow morning," he said. "I've packed Johnny and Lucy's stuff. I'm going to pack my stuff now."

"I'll get mine after dinner," she said as she continued to slice her favorite ingredients. Alex went to their room and pulled out both of their suitcases and had his packed and ready by the time Sam called him for dinner. He got Johnny and Lucy into their highchairs and he and Sam fed them and then gave them their finger foods. Sam picked at her meal before giving up. She took her plate to the kitchen and wrapped it up in case she wanted to try and eat later. When Lucy and Johnny were done eating she cleaned them up and let them play. Sam took their dishes to the kitchen and started the dishwater. She washed the dishes and left them in the dish strainer. Alex brought his dishes to her and took the dish cloth out of her hand.

"I'll finish up," he offered. Sam kissed his cheek and went to their room to pack her stuff. They put the twins to bed early and retired to their room shortly thereafter.

Early the next morning, Alex flew his family to San Diego for the week. Jeff had already reserved their suite. The suite had a living area and two bedrooms and a small kitchenette. Sam sat down at the desk and called her doctor to schedule an appointment. She got the good news that she could be seen that morning. Alex had left the car seats in the rental so all they had to do was put Lucy and Johnny back in the car and get to the doctor's office.

Once Sam had checked in, she and Alex were shown to an exam room. Each of them carried one of the twins. Alex gave them each a few toys to play with while Sam had her blood drawn. The doctor ordered an ultrasound because Sam's measurements were bigger than what they should be with her dates. Alex held both Lucy and Johnny on his lap as the tech put the gel on Sam's belly. The doctor leaned closer to the screen and back at Sam. She then glanced at the twins and then down to Sam's medical chart.

"Samantha, it looks like there are two babies," said the doctor. "And from the looks of it they're in the same amniotic sac."

"Which means what?" asked Alex.

"It means that we're going to have another set of twins only this set is identical," sighed Sam. "Looks like we're going to have four in less than two years instead of spread over a few years. How far along am I, Dr.?"

"About fifteen weeks," she answered. "Aside from some routine discomfort, how are you feeling?"

"I've been nauseous quite a bit but that's easing up," admitted Sam. "I'm also tired more but who wouldn't be with two children that are a year old?"

"I'm going to give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and I want you to get at least eight to ten hours of sleep a night. Alex, make sure that she does," ordered the doctor. "I want to see you once a month for the next three months and then we will go to twice a month to weekly until you deliver." Sam shot Alex a look and he shook his head. They thanked the doctor and accepted the ultrasound pictures of their babies. Alex sat the twins on the floor and like he had before he gently wiped her belly. His hand hovered where their babies were ensconced within their mother. Alex helped Sam up and handed her clothes. Sam quickly got dressed and bent down to pick Lucy up. Alex stopped her when he put his hand on her face. She looked up at him and waited.

"I love you, Mrs. Samantha Murphy," he said as he kissed her tenderly on her lips. "I promise to help you more with both sets of twins so that you don't get run down." Sam smiled at him through her tears. He had known what she had been thinking. "Let's go get some lunch and then relax the rest of the day." He picked Johnny up and Sam picked Lucy up, they held each other's free hand as they left the office. Alex stopped to get Sam's prescription filled and then they had lunch before heading back to the hotel. Lucy and Johnny were asleep when their parents laid them down in their bed. Sam made sure that the windows were securely locked as were the balcony doors.

At the end of the week, the Murphys flew back to Tracy Island and a small welcoming committee had met them on the tarmac.

"GORY, wim, wim," cried Johnny.

"Birg, Birg, pano," cried Lucy.

"Sam's pregnant with twins again," announced Alex. "Except this time they appear to be identical."

"When you have your mind set to having kids, you don't play around," quipped Gordon as he held Johnny's hand and led him to the pool. Lucy was holding Virgil's hand and pulling him.

"I know, Lucy, you want to play piano," he chuckled. "Congratulations, Sis and Alex." Sam looked at her dad and waited to hear what he would say.

"Sam, I think that it would be best if you not help with IR at this time," he said. "Too much can happen and I don't want that on my hands. You're grounded indefinitely from all aspects of IR." Sam's face paled when he added the last bit.

"I can man Mobile Control," she said. "Or help out here at Base."

"No, my decision is made," he replied. Scott, John, and Catie looked at Sam and Alex and then back to Jeff. Sam had stiffened at his remark and glared up at him.

"DAD!" she cried. "If I can't be part of IR what can I do? I can't sit around and not help out the family." She stared at her dad and waited for an answer.

"We'll work something out for you to do," he said. "I just don't want to risk your pregnancy or health." Sam hung her head in defeat and walked towards her apartment with Alex right beside her.

"This bites, Alex," she complained. "I'm pregnant and now I can't do anything except…oh no, I bet he's going to stick me with the paperwork from Tracy Enterprises. I hate desk work. I can understand not going up to 5. I can even understand not flying in 1 or 2 but not even helping at Base." Her brothers noticed her heading to her apartment and her agitated posture. They followed her and Alex to the apartment. Gordon and Virgil each carried the twin that they were playing with to the apartment also. Sam was pacing the living room when her brothers and children entered the apartment.

"Sam, Dad, isn't taking you away from IR permanently," said Scott. "He'll just wait until you can be cleared by your doctor that you're up to the physical nature of our job." Sam continued to pace until Alex noticed that she hesitated a moment and wiped her hand over her eyes. John noticed it too and they both got to her as she fell back against them. Virgil pushed aside the coffee table as Scott helped Alex and John lay her on the couch. Catie ran back to the house to get Brains.

"A-Alex, sh-sh-she needs t-t-to b-be in the sick room," he advised when Alex told him what happened.

"We'll watch Johnny and Lucy," offered Catie. Alex scooped Sam up and carried her to the infirmary. Brains started an IV and kept an eye on Sam's blood pressure.

"Alex, th-this will have to b-be mo-monitored," Brains said. Jeff walked in and saw Sam lying on an infirmary bed with an IV. Alex was standing next to her and listening to Brains.

"What's going on in here?" Jeff demanded. Alex glanced at him and then with a fierce protectiveness for his wife, he faced Jeff.

"She was pacing the room and suddenly passed out, Dad," he said. "She's upset over not being able to work with IR and she's afraid that you're going to give her Tracy Enterprise work to do." He turned his attention back to Sam and sat down in a chair next to her.

"Sammie, wake up," he pleaded with her. "We need to know what happened and why you fainted." Sam turned her head towards his voice but didn't open her eyes right away. "Please, Sam, open your eyes." Sam slowly opened her eyes and looked into her husband's worried face.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked softly. She looked around and stared at her father. "I'm fine, Dad. Just got a little dizzy for a moment. Alex, take me back home." Sam pulled the IV out of her hand and slid off the bed and into Alex's grasp.

"Wait right there," ordered Jeff. "You did not just get dizzy. From what Gordon said, you fainted because your blood pressure dropped. You mean more to me than IR and that is why I have grounded you for the time being. I still want you to help out but with the other family business." Sam paused at his words and Alex was surprised to see her eyes tear up.

"Dad, I can't sit around all day at a desk," she said. She leaned back against the bed again as she started to feel light-headed.

"G-g-get her on the b-bed," ordered Brains. Alex lifted Sam up on the bed just as she passed out again. "It-it's her blood pressure again. S-she n-n-needs to stay h-h-here tonight." Alex nodded his understanding.

"Brains, what is causing her blood pressure to drop?" asked Jeff. "Is it because of her pregnancy?"

"Yes, Mr. T-Tracy," answered Brains. "S-s-she should c-c-call her doctor and get meds."

"I'll call right now," said Alex. He pulled his wallet out and found Sam's doctor's business call and was connected directly to the doctor. He explained who he was and the problem.

"She's calling in a prescription and wants updates on Sam and her condition," Alex said to Jeff and Brains. "Can Scott and Virgil fly to San Diego to get her medicines?" Jeff pushed the little button on the side of his watch. Almost instantly, Scott's face appeared on the little screen.

"Scott, I need you and Virgil to fly to San Diego and pick up some medications for Sam," he said.

"We'll be there in just a moment, Dad," Scott answered. Five minutes later, he and Virgil were in the infirmary and getting the medicine list from Alex. Sam started to wake up at that time. She stared around the room and closed her eyes again. John came in to check on her and offered to stay at Sam and Alex's apartment to baby-sit the twins.

"Thanks, John," Alex said as he rubbed Sam's hand and played with her wedding rings. John put a reassuring hand on Alex's shoulder and then leaned down to kiss Sam on her forehead.

"You might want to open those big blue eyes," he whispered as he stood up. He left the room and went back to his sister's apartment. He needed to let Catie know that they would be staying in the spare bedroom so that they could keep an eye on the twins.

The next morning, Scott and Virgil handed Brains Sam's medicines. They had stayed all night in San Diego waiting for the pharmacy to open. Sam had woken several times during the night. Her blood pressure was still off but seemed to be improving. Brains released her from the clinic as long as she maintained bed rest. Sam readily agreed and Alex supported her as they walked back to their apartment. Grandma was made aware of the order and made sure to send food down for the small family. Sam was allowed to lie on the couch in the living room or on her bed. Her brothers came down to visit her regularly as did Catie. Jeff released Alex from his duties to care for Sam and the twins.

Sam's emotions and nerves were frayed after almost four months of bed rest because of her blood pressure. She was now thirty-one weeks into her pregnancy and felt miserable. She couldn't get comfortable and she was still restricted to her bed or the couch. She couldn't really help Alex with Johnny and Lucy. They spent quite a bit of their time with their uncles so Sam could rest. The only positive with her pregnancy was that she had finally stopped getting nauseous. The babies constantly kicked and moved. Catie often came to the apartment to sit with her sister-in-law and best friend.

"Sam, is there anything I can do for you?" she asked one day a few weeks later. Sam shook her head and smiled at her.

"The only thing that can be done that will help me is for these two to be born," she answered. "Thanks for asking though. On second thought, can you and John keep Johnny and Lucy tonight. And call…OUCH!" Sam closed her eyes and moved her hands to her swollen belly and felt the tightness.

"Get Alex," she begged when she could talk again. Catie ran out to the pool deck where Alex and the twins were playing in the pool with Sam's brothers.

"ALEX!" she yelled over the laughter of the group in the pool. He saw her and climbed out of the pool and ran towards her.

"Sam, wants you now. I think she's having contractions," she said. John called her over to the pool. Alex ran to his apartment to check on Sam.

"What's wrong, Catie?" he asked.

"Sam's in labor I think," she said.

"Isn't it early? She's only thirty-four weeks along," he said. Catie shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I'm going back to their apartment in case Alex needs help," she said. She kissed her husband and ran back to Sam's apartment. She had just reached the door when she heard Sam scream. Catie rushed inside to find Sam gripping Alex's hand and tears pouring from her eyes.

"Alex, oh gawd, this hurts," she cried as another contraction built up. Sam tried breathing through the pain but gave into her fears that it wasn't time for her to go into labor. Alex saw Catie enter the room and without looking from Sam he asked her to go get Brains and Grandma. Catie ran off to the house again and this time everyone in the pool got out to get information on Sam.

"Grandma, Alex needs you at the apartment," she said as she ran by the kitchen to the infirmary. Brains was setting up some new equipment that he'd designed. "Brains, Alex needs you at his apartment now and make sure you bring stuff for a delivery. Sam's in labor." Brains grabbed everything he could need and ran to Sam's apartment. Jeff had heard the commotion and followed Brains. Grandma was already there coaxing Sam through another contraction. Alex was kneeling at Sam's head and wiping her face with a cold cloth.

"I n-n-need to check h-h-her," Brains said as he timed Sam's contraction. Grandma removed Sam's pajama bottoms and underclothes. Alex tried to keep Sam's attention focused on him. Brains did a quick exam and shook his head.

"Mr. Tracy, g-g-get one of the b-b-boys to bring a gurney down here n-n-now," he said. "She's in l-l-labor and I m-m-may have to o-operate. One may be b-b-breech." Jeff contacted Virgil on his wrist communicator and told him to bring a gurney to Sam's apartment and told him to have Gordon and John watch the twins. Sam cried out as another bone-wrenching contraction hit her.

"Alex, it's…not…time…yet," she panted when the contraction stopped. Virgil opened the door and pulled the gurney into the living room. Jeff moved the coffee table and Virgil lowered the gurney as he positioned it next to the couch. Grandma and Alex helped Sam slide over and then placed a sheet over her before strapping her down. Virgil raised the gurney and he and Brains took Sam to the infirmary. Kyrano had already set up a bed for Sam as a precaution. Brains scanned her with an ultrasound machine and sighed. He had been right; one of the babies was breech.

"I'm going to have t-t-to s-s-section her. S-S-Sam, it's n-n-not unusual for twins t-t-to come early. Th-they will be f-fine," he said. He went into the surgery area and prepped everything he would need for surgery. Grandma shooed everyone but Alex and Virgil out of the infirmary. Virgil had taken some medical classes and would assist Brains during surgery. He went to help set things up while Alex and Grandma got Sam changed into one of the gowns that she would wear until she went back. Alex helped her sit up and then Grandma brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail and put the surgical cap on her to prevent stray hairs from contaminating the surgery area.

"Alex, I'm scared," Sam admitted as he laid her back down. Virgil came back to the infirmary and started Sam's IV. He had already mixed the meds to help her relax and go to sleep. He smiled apologetically when he put the nasal cannula in her nose. She grabbed his hand.

"Remember…sensitive," she said as the medicines began to make her fall asleep. She looked up at Alex and tried to grasp his hand. "Love…you." She fell asleep and Virgil and Alex moved her back onto the gurney and then Virgil wheeled her into the surgery area. Alex changed into some scrubs like the ones that Brains and Virgil were wearing. Virgil let him in the operating room and made him sit down on a stool next to Sam's head. Brains and Virgil quickly scrubbed in and Brains made the first incision across Sam's lower belly. Alex winced when he heard her flesh rip as Brains pulled it apart after cutting through the layers of tissue and muscle.

"Virgil, I'm going to n-n-need you to bring the warmer closer," Brains ordered. "I'm about ready to c-c-cut the amniotic sac." Virgil moved the warmer closer to Brains and made sure that blankets were spread out for the newborns. He hurried back to assist Brains. His eyes widened as he watched Brains reach into Sam's abdomen and lift out one of her babies. Virgil took the baby from him as Brains quickly clamped the umbilical cord and cut it. Virgil wrapped a blanket around the infant. He carefully rubbed the infant until a small crying filled the surgery suite. Virgil laid the baby down and repeated the procedure with the second baby. Brains clamped and cut the cord and Virgil rubbed the newest member of the family. The baby joined in crying with the first one. Brains checked over the placenta to make sure nothing was left behind and began the tedious task of sewing Sam's incisions. Virgil went between helping Brains and assessing the newborns. Alex monitored Sam's breathing and heart rate all the while wishing he could be with Sam and their new children at the same time. Virgil hadn't even told him the sex of the babies.

An hour later, Virgil wheeled Sam out to the infirmary and he and Brains carefully transferred her to the bed. They raised the rails on either side of her and hung new IV fluids on the pole. Alex followed behind with the babies in a crib. They each weighed in at five pounds and four ounces. Alex smiled at his wife's family and told them the news.

"Identical twin boys," he said. He looked down at Sam and moved the crib next to her. He leaned down and began to talk to her.

"Sammie, I know that you can hear me," he said. "You made it through the surgery and we now have two more boys. Both are fine and they have jet black hair and dimples in their cheeks. Just like Scott. They're next to you in their crib. You can see them when you wake up. Take your time; you've had a rough day." He grasped her slack hand within his and sat down in the chair that Virgil pushed up to him. He felt the smallest of squeezes in response. Brains checked on the newborns several times before approaching Alex.

"Th-they n-n-need to eat," he said. He handed Alex a small bottle of formula that Catie had brought from the kitchen. It was one of the unused bottles from Johnny and Lucy. Alex opened the crib and carefully lifted one of his new sons from the crib and then closed the crib again. Virgil handed him another blanket from the warmer to wrap around his nephew. Alex held his son close and rubbed the nipple of the bottle on his mouth until he began sucking on it. He drank about two ounces before falling asleep again. Alex carefully held him up to burp him and then put him back in the crib and picked up his other son. Virgil had put bands on them to signify the oldest and youngest. This son decided to be a little less compliant with the bottle. Sam shifted in her sleep and opened her eyes and promptly closed them. Virgil had seen her movements and went around to the other side of her bed. Her hand with the IV in it moved towards her face and tried to pulled out the nasal cannula. Virgil helped her remove it and laid it aside.

"Sammie, can you hear me?" he asked. Sam moved her hand as if she were trying to find his. He grabbed it lightly within his. "You came through surgery just fine and your babies are doing well. You can see them if you open your eyes." He watched her face as she struggled to overcome the anesthesia and pain medications. She finally got her eyes open and gazed around her. She felt confused and tired. She looked up into Virgil's brown eyes and grimaced.

"Th-thirsty," she rasped. "Babies?" She felt a slight touch on her other shoulder and turned her head to see Alex standing next to her with their baby in his arms. The baby was fussing and through her haze, Sam figured out why. She saw Brains and asked Virgil to get him for her.

"Can I nurse them?" she managed to ask. Brains assured her that none of the meds would hurt them and helped her raise her bed. Virgil draped a receiving blanket over her shoulder and Alex gently placed their son in her arms. Sam moved her gown and Alex discreetly covered her as she encouraged her youngest son to nurse. She smiled in relief when she felt him latch on. Leaning back against her pillow, she closed her eyes. Her pain medications were beginning to wear off and she was starting to hurt. Grandma had brought the rest of the family to the infirmary to see the newest members of the Tracy/Murphy family. John and Gordon carried Johnny and Lucy. Sam had just finished nursing her son when they came in. Alex took him from her and burped him and then placed him back in the crib. Sam started shivering and complaining that she was cold. Virgil grabbed a couple of blankets from the warmer and covered her up. He and Alex tucked the blankets under her all the way to her feet.

"Is that better, Sammie?" Alex asked. Sam nodded and reached her hand up to touch his arm. He gently grasped her hand in his and leaned over to kiss her.

"Tired, Alex," she muttered as she started to doze off until she heard…

"MOMMY!" cried Johnny and Lucy at once. Sam opened her eyes and saw her oldest children. John sat Johnny next to her and Gordon sat Lucy on her other side. They leaned back against her and reached up one of their hands to play with her hair. Sam wrapped her arms around her son and daughter and smiled at John sleepily. John looked down at his twin and grinned at her.

"Carrying on the family tradition? All boys and one girl," he teased. Sam moved her hand to touch his.

"Had to have at least two that were a bit like us," she whispered. "Thanks for watching these two wild ones." Unable to resist, her eyes closed and she fell asleep holding her son and daughter. Gordon and John picked them up and held them so that they could see their new brothers.

"Baby?" asked Lucy. "Me baby?" Gordon chuckled at her questions.

"Yes, Lucy, your baby brothers," answered Alex. Lucy and Johnny clapped their little hands as they looked down at the sleeping babies.

"Daddy," said Johnny as he held his arms out to be held. Alex took him from John's arms. "Mommy seep?" Alex looked down at Sam and back at Johnny.

"Mommy's sleeping," he agreed. Johnny put his little hand over Alex's mouth.

"Shh," he ordered. Everyone in the infirmary laughed at his action. John took him back from Alex.

"Catie and I'll watch them tonight in your apartment so that you can stay with Sam and the babies," he offered.

"Thanks, John, we appreciate it," Alex replied. Grandma shooed everyone out of the infirmary except for Alex and Brains.

"I'll send Virgil down with some dinner trays," she said as she closed the infirmary door. Alex sat back down and dozed off in his chair. Brains checked Sam's incision and IV bags. She stirred a bit when she felt him touch her belly. She wearily opened her eyes and groaned.

"Do y-y-you need some p-pain medicine?" asked Brains.

"No, no medicine," she answered drowsily. "How are my babies?"

"They're fine and sleeping right now," Alex answered. "We have another problem." Sam looked up at him and waited for him to continue. She licked her lips and glanced at Brains.

"Thirsty," she said. Brains handed her a cup of water with a straw. He moved a tray table to her bedside and she sat down her cup.

"Thank you," she said as she turned her attention back to Alex.

"We have to name these two new baby boys," he said. "I kind of like Michael Jefferson Murphy and because Virgil helped deliver our sons, Benjamin Virgil Murphy."

"Those are fine," Sam said as she tried to get comfortable. She used the rails of the bed to pull herself up. "Alex, can you get one of my nightshirts that I can still nurse our boys in? Brains, when can I get up?"

"C-c-can you move your l-l-legs alright?" he asked. Sam moved them in response to his question. "As l-l-long as Alex h-helps you, you can g-g-get up now."

"Alex, help me up, please," she said. Alex lowered the rail and Sam shifted until her legs hung off the side of the bed. Alex stood in front of her as she scooted off the bed. Brains moved her IV pole within reach. She stood up slightly hunched over and gasped as a sharp pain shot across her belly. Leaning against Alex, she slowly shuffled to the bathroom. Alex helped her get situated and then waited out in the infirmary. He heard her call out and helped her up to the sink and then back towards her bed. Virgil and Scott had just entered the infirmary with three dinner trays.

"How are you feeling, Sis?" asked Scott as he watched her slow progress to bed. Sam looked up at him and shook her head. She didn't answer him until she got back on her bed.

"Honestly, Scott, I feel like crap," she admitted. "I'm hurting worse than I ever have before and I'm tired. Brains, how long am I going to be hurting like this?" She shifted positions in an attempt to get comfortable. She shifted too suddenly and cried out as a searing pain streaked across her belly. She leaned back against her pillow as tears streamed from her pain-filled eyes. Virgil gently turned Sam's head and looked at her.

"Sammie, take a deep breath and let it out and relax," he coached softly. "Have you had any pain medicine since you woke up?" He glanced at Brains and who shook his head.

"Sammie, you can take something for the pain," Virgil said. "You have had surgery and delivered two babies, I think that makes you entitled to some relief."

"Brains, give her something for the pain," Alex said as he put his arm around Sam's shoulders. Brains looked at Sam, who at this point was writhing in pain.

"Please, Brains," she begged. "It hurts really bad!" Brains went to the med locker and withdrew a vial of pain medicine. After swabbing the top of the vial with an alcohol wipe, he inserted a needle and extracted the dosage Sam required. Virgil had taken another wipe and wiped Sam's upper arm. Brains administered the medicine and then discarded the used needle in a sharps container.

"Ok, but i-i-it will m-m-make you sleep," he said when he returned. Sam had relaxed her hold on Alex and was calming down. Virgil wiped his sister's face with a damp cloth. Sam smiled up at him even as her eyelids began to droop.

"Sorry, guys," she apologized. "Alex, have you told Virgil and Scott the babies' names?"

"The oldest is Michael Jefferson and the second one is named after someone special that helped Sam today, Benjamin Virgil Murphy," said Alex. "Virgil, thank you for helping with the surgery. I know that it must have been awkward to help operate on your sister." Virgil looked at Sam and Alex and blushed slightly. He was surprised that Sam and Alex bestowed such an honor on him.

"You didn't have to do that," he said shyly. Sam motioned for him to stand next to her. She reached up and touched his face and looked into his sensitive brown eyes.

"We didn't have to but what you did wasn't easy for you if you think about it," she said. "Before I forget, thanks for not giving me a full dose of anything." Scott couldn't help but burst out laughing at Sam's comment.

"As if any of us could forget the sounds of you retching as you came out of anesthesia," he said. Sam smiled at her oldest brother just as both of her new sons began to cry. Alex quickly washed his hands and picked one of them up and handed him to Sam. Scott and Virgil excused themselves when they realized that Sam was going to be nursing her sons.

"See you later, Sis and Alex," they said as they left. Sam lowered her gown and expertly positioned her son and helped him latch on. She was relieved when he began sucking. Sam gently rubbed his little cheek as he nursed.

"What a way to enter the world, Michael Jefferson," she whispered softly. His little hand opened and closed as he opened his eyes and stared up at her. She ran her hand over his tiny head and smiled at the silkiness of his dark black hair. "You and Benjamin have your Uncle Scott's hair color but you look like your daddy. I wonder what traits you'll each pick up." As she gazed at him, he fell asleep and Alex gently burped him and changed his diaper. He put Michael in the crib and picked up Benjamin. Sam held him to her chest and began to nurse him. He latched on easily and watched her as she talked to him. Alex stood next to her and smiled in amazement at their two new sons. Sam leaned her head back to look up at him.

"Alex, as much as I love our children, I don't want to go through another pregnancy," she said tentatively. "We now have two sets of twins under the age of two and knowing my luck if we tried again, we'd have another set. Not only that, I can't stand the thought of going through another pregnancy on bed rest or the fear of something happening."

"I'm glad you brought this up," he said. "When you get back on your feet, I'm going to ask Dad for a few days off to go to San Diego. I found a doctor that specializes in vasectomies. I don't want to lose you and this pregnancy had been hard on you since the start." He leaned down and kissed her gently on her forehead. "I love you, Samantha and with our two new babies our family is complete." He took Benjamin from her and carefully held him up to be burped. Then he changed his son's diaper and laid him back in the crib next to his brother. Sam scooted over in her bed and smiled at Alex. He caught her hint and carefully lay down next to her. Brains left the room to give them privacy. Sam snuggled against her husband and drifted off into a deep sleep. Alex held her until she fell asleep and then slid off the bed and lowered it. He fixed her blankets and lifted the rail to keep her from falling out of the strange bed.

"Brains, I'm going to my apartment to check on Johnny and Lucy," he said. Brains came back out to the infirmary and took the opportunity to check over the babies. He'd already given them their first medicines and was pleased that they were doing well.

Alex cut through the lounge on his way back to the apartment. Jeff was sitting at his desk. He looked up when Alex came in the room.

"How's Sam?" he asked. "And the boys?"

"They're all asleep," Alex answered. "Both boys are nursing well and Sam has already been out of bed and to the bathroom. She was hurting but wouldn't ask for pain medicine until Virgil talked some sense into her. I'm planning on asking Brains if she can come home tomorrow where she is most comfortable. Let me rephrase that, if she wants to go back to the apartment." Jeff chuckled at his quick thinking.

"I've got to run," Alex said. "I want to check on Johnny and Lucy and get a few things Sam asked for." Jeff waved him off and Alex hurried to his apartment. He opened the door. Catie and John were sitting on the couch watching television. They looked up at him as he came in. The apartment was quiet and Alex looked at them questioningly.

"They cried themselves to sleep when we told them that Mommy and Daddy wouldn't be home for awhile," explained John. "They're sound asleep."

"I won't bother them but I needed to get some things for Sam and me," Alex said. He quietly walked down the hall to his room and got Sam's nightshirt. He grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt for himself and put everything into a small bag. He went back to the living room and told John and Catie goodnight and thanks for helping with the twins.

He got back to the infirmary just as Sam woke up. She looked confused as to where she was until she saw the crib and her sons. Alex set their bag down and lowered the rail of her bed. She turned her head to face him as he touched her arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "I brought your nightshirt. Do you want to change?" She closed her eyes briefly and nodded her head. "Let me move your IV pole around here and then I'll help you sit up." Once he had everything ready, he folded her blankets down and held her steady as she shifted to a sitting position and moved her legs to the side of the bed. She carefully slid off the bed and into Alex's grasp. She slowly walked to the bathroom as Alex held onto her and pushed her IV pole. While she was using the bathroom, he retrieved their bag from the infirmary. He opened the bathroom door and closed it again. He helped Sam to the sink when he realized that they had a problem with changing her gown. Her IV was still in and Alex didn't know how to heplock it. He called Brains into the bathroom and explained the problem. Brains removed the IV and left the room with the IV pole and tubing. Alex helped Sam take off her gown and her nightshirt. Alex changed into his pajama bottoms and t-shirt. He put all of their dirty clothes in the bag and supported Sam back to bed. Brains had remade her bed and she climbed back onto it gratefully. Alex lifted the rails and sat down in the chair next to her. Brains had moved the crib closer to the bed so that the twins could be monitored.

The next day, Sam was more alert and the twins were more responsive. Grandma bustled around her new great-grandsons with pride. She fussed over Sam and gave in when Sam asked for some oatmeal with apples. She moved a bit better and was soon pleading with Brains to release her to her apartment. After she promised to rest and follow directions, he released her and the twins. Sam insisted on walking back to her apartment. Catie carried Michael and Virgil carried Benjamin while Alex held Sam's hand as she slowly made her way to the lounge and then down the walk way to the apartment. John and Scott had stayed at the apartment with Johnny and Lucy. Catie had everything set up and for Sam and Alex. Sam thanked her and sat down in her favorite chair. Johnny and Lucy tried to climb on her lap as soon as she sat down. John and Scott grabbed them just in time before they hit Sam's belly.

"My mommy," cried Johnny as he tried to kick Scott. Sam struggled to her feet and carefully took Johnny from her brother. He laid his head on her shoulder and played with her hair.

"My mommy." Sam kissed him and sighed when Lucy began to cry. She slowly walked towards her bed and sat down on the side of it. She handed Johnny to Alex and scooted to the middle of the bed and reached out for her oldest son. She sat him on one side of her and then took Lucy. Both, Johnny and Lucy, were satisfied to be lying in their parent's bed on either side of their mother. Alex moved the crib next to his side of the bed. Michael and Benjamin had nursed right before leaving the infirmary so Sam could rest for awhile. Johnny and Lucy nestled on either side of her and dozed off. Sam followed their lead and soon dozed off with her arms protectively around her first-born twins. Scott had been sitting in Sam's chair and watched his baby sister fall asleep. He stood up and went to her bedside and covered her and his niece and nephew with the bedclothes.

"Rest easy, Sammie," he said quietly as he kissed her on the forehead. He noticed the small smile on his sister's lips and hoped that she was having pleasant dreams. He joined his brothers in the living room just as Jeff came in.

"Where are Sam and the boys?" he asked. John pointed down the hallway towards Sam's room. Jeff went to her room and smiled when he saw his only daughter asleep on her bed with her oldest son on one side of her and her only daughter on the other. Alex was standing next to the crib. Jeff joined him and looked down at his two new grandsons.

"Do you want to hold them, Dad?" he asked.

"I thought that you'd never ask," replied Jeff. Alex carefully picked up Michael and handed him to his grandfather.

"You're holding Michael Jefferson," said Alex as he picked up Benjamin. "And this is Benjamin Virgil." Jeff looked at his grandsons in awe. They had the same black hair that Scott had when he was a baby but they looked like Alex except for the dimples in their cheeks.

"I wish you were here to see this, Lucy," he thought to himself. "We now have three grandsons and a granddaughter." He laid Michael in the crib and reached for Benjamin. Alex handed his youngest son to his father-in-law.

"So you got your Uncle Virgil's name," he said quietly. "I'm sure that he was proud to have his youngest nephew named after him." Ben opened his eyes and gazed up at his grandpa and yawned. Jeff laid him next to Michael. Both babies had fallen asleep.

"Dad, you're such a softie," said Sam quietly. She had watched her dad with her sons and was deeply moved.

"They look like Alex except for the dark hair that is just like Scott's and the dimples," he replied. Sam smiled tiredly at his observation. "Get some rest before my oldest grandchildren wake up and make their presence known." Sam closed her eyes and was soon sleeping peacefully. She had a beautiful dream that eased her mind.

_"Mom, you were right," she said. "John and I haven't grown apart. Life made new choices and paths for us to follow. International Rescue is the way we have stayed close even though we're both married. Alex and I have three handsome sons and a beautiful daughter. Johnny and Lucy look like Gordon. Johnny even loves the water like his uncle. Lucy has your and Virgil's musical talents. Virgil is already teaching her how to play the piano. Michael and Benjamin look like Alex except for the dimples in their cheeks and the dark hair which is like Scott's. _

_I know that you continue to watch over us and for that I'm thankful and relieved. You were always there in life and to know that you haven't really left us makes me feel secure. Thanks Mom and remember that we all love you and through us you will always go on." _

_Sam watched her mom fade into the stars and felt a sense of peace that she hadn't felt for sometime._

"Bye, Mom," she murmured in her sleep. She felt a small hand on her face and opened her eyes to see Johnny's face pressed against hers.

"Mommy seep?" he asked.

"Give Mommy a kiss, please," she asked. Johnny kissed her and wrapped his little arms around her neck.

"Wuv my Mommy," he said. Sam looked up at him and gasped.

"What did you say?" she asked. Johnny hugged her tighter.

"Wuv my Mommy," he repeated. He leaned back and saw the tear fall from her eye and wiped it away. "No cwy, Mommy." He let go of her and climbed down from the bed and went out to the living room.

"Daddy, wuv Mommy," he said when he saw Alex. Scott, Virgil, and Gordon were sitting around the living room with Alex and talking. They all looked at Johnny and waited for Alex to respond.

"What Johnny?" he asked. Johnny climbed up on the couch and onto Alex's lap.

"Daddy, wuv Mommy," he repeated. "Wuv my Mommy. Mommy cwy." He pointed to Alex's eye and wiped away an imaginary tear. Alex stood up and carried Johnny back to the bedroom. He saw Sam crying into a tissue. "Wuv my Mommy." Johnny squirmed out of Alex's arms and onto the bed. He crawled up to Sam and wiped her eyes again.

"No cwy, Mommy," he said. "Wuv my Mommy." Sam looked at her husband and smiled as she tried to stop crying. Lucy woke up and stood up on the bed next to Sam. She and Johnny hugged their mommy as she felt a loving presence in her room.

"Thanks, Mom," she said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Thunderbirds or the Tracy family with the exception of Sam.

A/N: The same as the last few chapters. Enjoy! ADULT MATERIAL- may not be suitable for all readers.

Chapter 4

Sam was leaning against the railing of the balcony outside her bedroom when she heard her newborn sons start to cry. Hunched over slightly, she walked to their crib just as Alex got out of bed to pick them up.

"I've got it Alex," she said. "Go back to sleep." She leaned over the crib and picked Michael up. She managed to get Benjamin to take a pacifier and then sat down to nurse Michael. She helped him latch on and looked down at him. He stared up at her with wide eyes.

Softly, she said, "I hope that all four of you will be protective of each other as your uncles and I were of each other. Now that I have really gotten to see you, I think you look like your daddy. Don't tell him that I told you but he really is quite a handsome man. He really knows how to make me feel loved and I know that he will teach you boys how to treat a lady."

"I know how to make you feel loved because I do love you," said Alex's voice from their bed. Sam looked up and saw her husband sitting up on their bed with his back propped against the headboard.

"Would you like me to bottle feed Benjamin?" he asked. "I miss you next to me and want to get you back in our bed." Michael released his hold on his mother's breast and Sam held him up and burped him and offered to nurse him again. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"I can nurse him now if you can change Michael's diaper," she answered. Alex got out of bed and padded over to take Michael to the nursery to change his diaper. The day before, Scott, Virgil, John, and Gordon had helped Alex set up Johnny and Lucy's new toddler beds and dressers into one of the unused rooms. Catie put the new bedding on the beds and laughed as Johnny and Lucy walked around their new room and explored it. Johnny and Lucy had held Sam's hands and showed her around their new room when Alex had helped her to the room so that she could see what had been done. Catie had also washed the crib sheets and blankets and then remade the cribs.

Sam gently picked her youngest son from the crib and kissed his little face before nursing him. She lovingly caressed his hair as he eagerly suckled. Alex came back into the room and laid Michael in the crib. He sat down on the floor in front of Sam and leaned back against her legs. He smiled when he heard the little grunts coming from their son.

"Sounds like he's hungry," Alex said. Sam quietly laughed at her husband's understatement. When Benjamin had finished nursing, Sam burped him and then handed him over to Alex. Alex took him to the nursery and changed his diaper and then checked on Johnny and Lucy before coming back to his bedroom. Sam was still in her chair and he laid Benjamin in his crib next to Michael.

"Alex, I need something for the pain," she said. She stood up and started towards their bathroom only to have Alex tell her to go back to bed. He then went to their bathroom and got her pain medicine and a drink of water for her and then helped her to their bed.

"Tomorrow, I want you to relax, Sam," he ordered. "You just had surgery two days ago and your body needs to recuperate." Sam cautiously sat down and lay back on the bed. Alex covered her up and then went to his side of the bed and slid beneath the blankets. Sam sighed in contentment when he held her close to him.

"Okay, Alex," she agreed. "I will take it easy tomorrow. I don't remember feeling this badly even after all the broken bones I've suffered." She yawned and stared up at the ceiling.

"I hate feeling like this," she admitted. "I feel so awkward and huge even though I'm no longer pregnant. How can you love such an ugly person?" She tried to hold back the tears that threatened to flow from her eyes. Alex slid his arm around her as a small grin stole across his face. He knew that she was showing signs of postpartum blues and he had experience with it after Johnny and Lucy had been born.

"Sammie, you are not an ugly person," he said lovingly. "You're sore and tired right now. Things will get better each day that goes by. I'll be with you while you recover and I'll help out with all four of our children. I just want you to remember this--"

"Seep wif mommy," said a little voice from the doorway. Sam and Alex looked towards the door and saw Johnny and Lucy standing there.

"Come here," said Alex. They ran to their parent's bed and grabbed the blankets to help pull themselves on the bed. They crawled up between Sam and Alex and snuggled under the blankets with them.

"Wuv my mommy," said Johnny as he kissed Sam on her face. He turned towards Lucy and draped his arm over her belly. "Wuv Sissy." He closed his eyes and went to sleep. Lucy kissed Alex and then Johnny.

"Wuv mommy," she said as her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Sam looked over their children and into her husband's face. She gave him a soft smile and let the pain medications make her fall asleep. Alex watched over his family until he, too, fell asleep.

A couple of hours later, Michael and Benjamin started fussing and Alex got up and gave them a bottle. Sam didn't hear their cries or feel Johnny and Lucy sitting up next to her as they tried to help Alex with their new brothers. Alex carried Michael and then Benjamin to the living room and put them in their portable crib with Johnny and Lucy following him. He took Johnny and Lucy to their room and changed their diapers and then dressed them in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and sneakers.

"Play with your toys in the living room," he said. "Daddy's going to fix breakfast. I want you to leave Mommy alone so that she can sleep some more." He turned on the stereo and moved the twins' crib next to the kitchen door so that he could see them.

"Daddy, me hungwy," complained Johnny a few minutes later. Alex looked down and picked him up and carried him to the table.

"Time for the highchair, little man," he said. Johnny let himself be strapped in and sat patiently as Lucy was placed in her highchair next to him. Alex went back to the kitchen and poured each of them some cereal in a small bowl and took it to them.

"This will keep you busy until I can get some toast and omelets fixed," he said as he quickly prepared the ingredients for their breakfast. Fifteen minutes later, he had served his son and daughter a breakfast that they could eat with their fingers or the little forks that Gordon had bought for them. Alex left them for a few minutes in order to take a tray to Sam. He set the tray down on their dresser and opened the blinds on the windows. Sam blinked in the sudden sunlight and pulled the blankets over her head.

"Morning, Honey," said Alex as he pulled the blankets off her head. "I made you breakfast so sit up." Sam groaned as she sat up and looked around the room.

"Where is everyone?" she asked as Alex set her tray over her legs making sure that he didn't push the tray against her belly.

"In the dining room eating breakfast or sleeping in their crib," he answered. "Brains said something yesterday about needing to see the incision site. He'll be down here later." He leaned down and kissed her before hurrying back to the dining room and children. Johnny was scowling at his dad when he entered the room.

"Dwink mik, Daddy" he said. Alex got their sippy cups from the cabinet and poured them some milk and made sure that the caps were screwed on before handing them over. He had just handed Lucy her cup when someone knocked on the door. Alex opened the door and let Brains and Grandma in.

"Do you need any breakfast sent down?" asked Grandma. She heard Johnny and Lucy in the dining room and went to see two of her great-grandchildren. Alex followed her and moved the crib back to the living room. Brains checked over the babies and smiled up at Alex.

"T-They seem to be al-al-okay," he said. "Where's S-Sam?" Alex pushed the crib back to his bedroom and led Brains to Sam. Sam had finished her breakfast and was sitting in her favorite chair.

"I-I need to ch-check you," he said. Brains helped her back to her bed and made her lie down flat on the bed. He lifted her night shirt and unfastened the abdominal binder and removed the dressings covering her incision. He cleaned around the incision and pressed gently on her belly. Sam grimaced in pain and annoyance as he continued his checkup. He put a new dressing on the incision and fastened the binder. She had just pulled her shirt down when Johnny and Lucy came running into the bedroom with Grandma behind them. Before anyone could stop them, they scrambled up on the bed and climbed on Sam. She gasped in pain as one of their sneakers connected with her incision. Brains and Alex each grabbed one of the twins and sat them on the floor as Sam rolled onto her side, clutching at her belly as she cried out. Brains tried to get her to roll over on her back again to make sure that everything was alright. Alex realized what he was doing and gently pushed Sam on her back. Brains quickly examined her again and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that there was no damage just some pain that would pass. Sam had stopped crying as Brains reassured her that she would be alright.

"B-b-bed rest t-t-today," he ordered. He chuckled to himself when he saw Sam bristle at the words bed rest.

"Couch-rest and only until I want to get up," she countered. Brains gave Alex and Sam the okay for her to lie on the couch but nowhere else unless it was bed. Sam glared at them and stubbornly shook her head.

"I will not be confined to bed or the couch any longer," she snapped. "I can make my own decisions and will not be restricted any longer."

"Samantha Michelle Murphy! They are just trying to look out for your well-being," admonished her grandmother. Sam looked down and mumbled an apology to both Brains and Alex.

Sam stood up and walked to the living room and then promptly lay down on the couch, too tired to argue with Alex or Grandma. Grandma carried Sam's breakfast tray to the kitchen and did the dishes and then wiped down the table and highchairs. Alex pushed the portable crib closer to the couch. Lucy and Johnny had followed him to the living room and were playing with their toys near Sam. Brains paused near Sam before he went back to his lab.

"T-t-take the meds if n-n-needed," he ordered gently. He knew from experience that the Tracy family didn't take well to medications but Sam and John were the worst because of their sensitivities to the medications that they sometimes received. They would wait until the pain was debilitating before getting relief.

"Brains, IM form please," she said. Brains was shocked by her request but looking closer, he could see the pain in her eyes.

"I've g-g-got to get it," he said as he hurried out of the apartment and back to the infirmary. He got Sam's medicine and loaded the dosage and hurried back to the apartment. Jeff and Alan saw him hurrying down the walk way and followed after him. Alan had just gotten home that morning and had yet to see his new nephews. John and Catie had gone up to 5 to replace him and Tin-Tin.

Jeff and Alan walked in just as Brains cleaned the injection site on Sam's arm. Alex looked worriedly at his wife. For her to accept, much less ask for, pain medicines she had to be hurting. Grandma bustled around the apartment tidying up. She kept glancing at Sam as Brains gave her an injection.

Sam relaxed as Brains removed the needle from her arm. She noticed her baby brother walk in with their dad.

"Hi, Alan," she said as she tried to scoot up a bit. She got a glimpse of Alex shaking his head and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm supposedly under husband's orders today to relax. That is until I decide otherwise. If I fall asleep on you, I'm sorry. Brains gave me some pain medicine and you know what that does to me."

"Alan would you like to see your new nephews?" asked Alex. Alan sat down in one of the chairs and Alex carefully handed Benjamin to him. Jeff had already picked up Michael. Alan looked over his nephew and grinned.

"He has Scott's hair color and dimples but he looks like you, Alex," observed Alan. Sam smiled at his comment as she began to fall asleep. Jeff and Alan switched babies and Alan whistled softly.

"It's a good thing you have identifying bands on them," he said. "Wait until they're older and start to 'switch' on you. Gordon will have fun training these two with all sorts of new tricks."

"Unc Gordy?" asked Johnny. He looked around the living room and walked to the door. "No, Unc Gordy." He tried to open the door just as Alex grabbed him.

"Uncle Gordon isn't here," he said. "Maybe later, little man." Johnny decided that he didn't like that comment and began to scream and kick.

"MY UNC GORDY NOW!" he screamed. Sam sat up quickly and looked around in confusion. The sudden movement caused an extreme bolt of pain arc across her belly. The pain hit full force as she twisted to a sitting position. She doubled over in an attempt to stop the pain as Lucy stood in front of her.

"Mommy?" she asked. Sam glanced up at her as Lucy put a small hand on either side of her face. She guided Sam to her little shoulder and patted her head much like Sam did to her when she was upset. Sam let her daughter comfort her and rested her head against her. The pain slowly ebbed away and she was able to lie back down. Alex had taken Johnny to his bedroom for time-out.

"Samantha, are you alright?" asked Grandma. Sam shook her head and closed her eyes so that she could try to fall asleep again. Lucy brushed her hands through Sam's hair and kissed her forehead.

"Wuv my mommy," she said as Sam drifted back into a drug-induced sleep. Jeff smiled down at his granddaughter as she comforted her mother. A few minutes later, Alex and Johnny came back out of the bedroom. Johnny was sulking and Alex patted him on his bottom.

"That's enough, little man," he said. "You scared Mommy." Lucy was still standing next to Sam and rubbing her face and hair.

"No, Johnny," she said. Johnny looked down at his sneakers and sniffled.

"Want Mommy, Wucy," he replied as he tried to touch their mother. Lucy pushed him away. Johnny looked at her and reached out to their mother again.

"No, Johnny," she said again.

"Lucy, let Johnny touch Mommy," said Alex. Lucy shook her head and stomped her little foot.

"NO!" she cried. "My Mommy." Jeff quickly picked Lucy up and moved her away from Sam and Johnny. Johnny tentatively reached out to brush Sam's hair back from her face.

"Sorry, Mommy," he said quietly as he kissed her cheek. "Wuv you." He sat down on the floor and stayed by his mother's side while she slept. Lucy came over and sat by him a few minutes later.

"Wuv you," she said as she tried to give him a hug. "Me sorry, Johnny."

"Johnny no," he mumbled as he sat there. Alex picked him up and held him.

"Johnny," he said. "Mommy loves you and so does Daddy."

"Mommy wuv Johnny?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, Mommy loves you," answered Alex. Jeff, Alan, and Grandma had decided to leave the family alone for awhile. Grandma promised to have some lunch sent down for all of them.

"Thanks, Grandma," Alex replied. "It will be much appreciated. Oh, can you add formula and diapers to the grocery list?"

"I'll add it when I make the list," promised Grandma. She gave Johnny and Lucy a hug and kiss and then followed her son and grandson back to the house. Sam slept until Alex woke her up for lunch. He helped her sit up and set her tray on her lap. Grandma had made soup and sandwiches with fresh fruit salad for dessert. Johnny and Lucy sat in their high chairs and ate their sandwich that Alex tore into bite size pieces and fruit. He had already given Michael and Benjamin their bottles and they were lying in the portable crib.

"Come on, Samantha, you need to eat," he said when he noticed her picking at her food. She ate a couple bites of her sandwich and then most of her fruit salad before putting the tray on the coffee table. She carefully stood up and walked back to her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" asked Alex. He stood up to follow her down the hallway.

"I have to use the bathroom," she answered as she closed the door. Alex went back to the dining room and checked on Johnny and Lucy.

"More, Daddy, pwease," begged Johnny and Lucy. Alex quickly gave them another half a sandwich in bite sized pieces. He watched as Sam lay down on the couch again. She fluffed her pillow and turned the television on to cartoons. When Johnny and Lucy were done eating and cleaned up they came into the living room and sat down on the floor next to their mother. Sam played with their hair as they watched cartoons together. Sam paused and looked closer at Lucy's hair.

"Alex, have you noticed that Lucy's hair is turning brown?" she asked. Alex looked at their daughter and laughed.

"Looks like she has Virgil's hair and eye color, not to mention his love of the piano," he said. He sat down on the couch with Sam's legs across his. After awhile, Johnny climbed up on Alex's lap with Lucy right behind him. They leaned against him and fell asleep.

"Can we come in?" asked a voice from the door. Alex looked over and saw Virgil and Scott. Alex waved them in and Sam smiled at them from where she had been dozing on the couch.

"Would you mind putting these two in their bed?" asked Alex. "I can't get up with both of them and Sam's legs on me." Scott gently picked Johnny up and carried him to his bedroom. Virgil followed with Lucy. After they tucked them into Johnny's bed, they quietly left the room and closed the door behind them.

"Lie down, Samantha," said Alex as Sam tried to sit up. "You're supposed to rest today." Sam glared at him but lay back down. Scott and Virgil stared at Alex in amazement.

"That has got to be a first," said Scott. "Sam following directions, there is a God." Sam grabbed her pillow and half-heartedly threw it at him. He caught it and laughed at her.

"Keep it up, Scotty," she said. "Just remember the longer that I lay around the more ideas I come up with to help Gordon and Alan." Scott paled a bit at this tidbit of information. The last time that he had thought he had gotten even with her because she called him 'green,' he had ended up with green hair and she wouldn't give him the solution to reverse it until he begged her in front of the entire family. Little did he know that as part of the prank, Gordon and Alan had a camcorder set up as well as took several pictures.

"You know that I love you, Sis," he said nervously as she grinned at him. "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"No thanks, Scott," she laughed as she tried to sit up again.

"SAM! Lay down right now," said Alex.

"I don't want to lie down right now," she snapped back. "I'm tired of being told what to do and I think I know my body a hell of a lot better than any one else. I know my limits and what I can handle." Scott and Virgil looked at each other uncomfortably. Alex stared at Sam and abruptly stood up and went to their bedroom. A moment later, they heard the balcony door slam shut. Sam sighed as she lay back down and covered her face with her hands as she started to cry. Virgil went to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sis, it's okay," he said softly. "Alex just doesn't want you to overdo it. He's trying to keep you from feeling unnecessary pain." Sam shook her head and continued to cry.

"I'm sorry to be crying like this in front of you," she said. "That's all I seem to do now. Excuse me for a moment but I need to apologize for snapping at him." Sam stood up and began to shuffle towards her bedroom. She went out on the balcony to find Alex leaning against the railing. Alex glanced at her and started to say something and then stopped.

"Samantha, what do you want?" he asked. Sam stood behind him and tentatively wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against him.

"I'm so sorry for lashing out like that," she said. "I'm being really difficult when all you're trying to do is protect me. I promise to stay down today either on the couch or in bed just like you asked even if I start to think that I feel better." She turned back to the bedroom when he didn't respond. She had taken just a few steps when Alex said her name. She turned around and looked down at the balcony.

"Please stay down today and then tomorrow if you are up to it, then I'll help you to the pool and you can relax in one of the lounge chairs," he offered. Sam looked up at him and nodded her head. She sighed in acceptance of her restrictions and made her way back to the couch. She fluffed her pillow again and leaned against it. Alex sat down on the couch and Sam moved her legs so that they were across his lap. Virgil looked at her and decided to give her his little gift.

"Sis, this is for you," he said. He removed the cd and put it in the stereo. "I recorded some of the new pieces that you said that you liked." Soft piano music flowed around the room. Sam listened to the beautiful melodies that her brother created. She glanced over at Virgil and smiled.

"This is wonderful, Virg," she said. Michael and Benjamin had woken up but lay in their crib listening to the music. Alex picked Michael up and handed him to Sam. He picked Benjamin up and then sat down on the couch again. Both babies stared at their parents quietly. Sam kissed Michael on his forehead and breathed in his soft baby shampoo scent. A muffled thump from Johnny and Lucy's room startled everyone in the living room until Sam realized what it was. Scott jumped up and went to check on his niece and nephew.

"Scott, it's just Johnny and Lucy jumping off of their bed," she said. Scott opened the bedroom door just as Lucy jumped off the bed. Johnny heard the door open and looked towards it.

"Unc Scotty," cried Johnny as he ran to his uncle. Lucy heard the piano music and ran to the living room.

"Unc Virgie," she yelled as she climbed up on his lap. "Piano, Unc Virgie." Virgil chuckled at her request.

"Sam and Alex, do you mind if I take my niece to the lounge?" he asked. Sam shook her head as she tried to quiet Michael. Johnny and Lucy's abrupt and loud appearance had scared him. Benjamin just looked around at the source of the noise.

"Unc Scotty, swim, pwease?" begged Johnny. Scott shrugged his shoulders and let Johnny pull him to the door with Virgil and Lucy behind him. They left and Sam nursed Michael in an attempt to calm him down. He latched on eagerly and had soon relaxed. Alex tried giving Benjamin a bottle but he wouldn't take it. Alex looked at Sam and shrugged his shoulders.

"Alex, I'll have to sit up to nurse him," she said. When Michael was done, Sam and Alex switched babies. Benjamin settled down as soon as he was in Sam's arms. She carefully sat up and began to nurse him. He grunted at her as he began to suckle. His hands moving around until she moved her hand to his and he grasped her finger with his little hand. His grey eyes never broke the direct eye contact that he had made.

"I wonder what you're thinking about?" she said. Alex had changed Michael's diaper and was walking around the room with him. Sam looked up at him with their son in his arms and smiled. Alex noticed her watching him and paused in his pacing.

He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. She leaned against him and sighed. Benjamin had stopped nursing so she laid him on the couch next to her as she fastened her nursing bra and buttoned her night shirt. Once she was covered again, she picked her son up and burped him. She cradled him in her arms so that he could look around. Sam looked up at Alex and kissed him.

"I love you, Honey," he said. "I'm not angry with you. I was just taken aback that you laid into me when all I'm trying to do is make sure that you don't hurt yourself. If you're up to it in a few days, I'd like for all of us to go to San Diego. It's time for a check-up for all four of our children and I need to get in and see my doctor. Not to mention, your doctor wants to see you and make sure that all went well with your surgery."

"I'll be fine," she replied. "We just need to let Dad know of our plans." Alex stood up and laid Michael in the crib and then took Benjamin from Sam and laid him down too. Sam decided to lie back down and try to rest some more. Alex sat down on the floor next to the couch and put his head against hers. Looking into her eyes, he leaned closer to her and tenderly kissed her lips. Sam ran her fingers through his hair as their kiss became more passionate. Alex broke it off and sighed. Sam started giggling at his expression.

"Five and a half weeks," she said. Alex mock glared at her and kissed her again. Sam leaned back against her pillows and to Alex's surprise, fell asleep. He studied her face as she slept. The alarm suddenly sounded in the apartment and Alex ran to the house to get Johnny and Lucy from their uncles. Jeff had Lucy on his lap when Alex got to the lounge and Scott came running in with Johnny wrapped in a towel. Alex quickly took him from Scott and then grabbed Lucy and took them back to the apartment. Sam was sitting up on the couch when they came in. Michael and Benjamin were still asleep in their crib. Alex locked the screen door and then sat Lucy down on the floor and took Johnny to the bathroom and gave him a bath to wash the chlorine off. When Johnny was bathed and dressed again, he walked to Sam.

"Mommy wuv Johnny?" he asked shyly. Sam stared at him in confusion and then picked him up.

"Mommy loves you very much, Johnny," she answered. She kissed him and gave him a big hug. "Mommy always will love you, Sweetie." Johnny laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped his hand in her hair and relaxed. Sam looked up at Alex for an explanation.

"Lucy wouldn't let him near you after you woke up earlier and hurt yourself," he explained. Lucy climbed up on the couch next to Sam and nestled against her. Sam hugged her daughter against her and sighed. She looked up at Alex again and smiled one of her most radiant smiles.

"Now I can kind of understand how Dad felt when we all wanted his attention when he first got home," she said. "Unfortunately for him, he had six of us to contend with and we only have four but those four are closer in age than his six are."

"Samantha, I brought you some dinner," called Grandma from the doorway. Alex quickly opened the door for her and helped her with the heavily laden tray of food.

"Grandma, there is enough food here for an army," teased Alex.

"My granddaughter needs more calories since she's nursing two new babies," she huffed. "She is far too skinny for my liking anyway. Johnny and Lucy have had a busy day and they need a good dinner to recharge for later." She looked at Alex and smirked.

"Looks like you could use a good meal to recharge too," she said. She laid out the food while Alex put Johnny and Lucy in their highchairs. They wasted no time in eating their dinner. Grandma took a tray out to Sam and kept her company while Alex sat with their oldest children.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked.

"Grandma, I'll feel a whole lot better when my brothers get back from the rescue," she answered. "What was the rescue and where?"

"Tsunami in Somalia," Grandma replied. "I think they said Mudug."

"They'll all be gone for awhile," Sam mused quietly. She finished her dinner and when Alex brought Johnny and Lucy out to the living room, she asked for some regular aspirin. Grandma and Alex took the tray back to the house and Sam watched her children until Alex got back and then fell asleep.

In the early morning hours, Sam carefully slid out of bed and walked to the main house. Jeff was still in the lounge waiting for Scott and Virgil to arrive back at base with Gordon and Alan.

"Hi, Dad," she said as she sat down in a chair next to the desk.

"Sam, what are you doing up at this time of the night?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep because my brothers weren't home," she admitted. "I'm out of the loop while I'm in my apartment." She paused as Scott's portrait began to flash.

"Thunderbird 1 to Base, come in," his voice said. Sam could hear the exhaustion in her big brother's voice.

"Base to Thunderbird 1, go ahead," Jeff replied.

"Requesting permission to land both Thunderbirds 1 and 2," Scott said.

"Permission granted and welcome home boys," Jeff acknowledged. Sam let out the breath that she'd been holding and grinned at her dad.

"Sam, go back to your apartment and get some rest," he said.

"Ok, Dad, once I see that my brothers are alright," she countered. She gave him a small smile and went to the kitchen to prepare something for her brothers to eat and drink. She had just finished preparing sandwiches for them and had their plates set at their places around the table. She placed a container of Grandma's potato salad and an apple pie within easy reach. She waited til they came to the dining room before getting their drinks. Within thirty minutes, her brothers and dad all entered the dining room.

"Sammie, what are you doing in here?" asked Virgil.

"Couldn't sleep and I knew that you'd all be hungry when you got home," she replied. "What do you guys want to drink?"

"Milk," replied all of them. She went back to the kitchen and grabbed a gallon of milk from the fridge. Her brothers had already started eating before she poured their milk. The sandwiches and apple pie were devoured quickly.

"Thanks, Sammie," said Virgil and Scott at the same time.

"Are you all full?" she asked. "I can make more if you want." Her brothers and dad all declined. She gathered the dirty dishes and carried them to the kitchen and loaded them into the dishwasher. She put the milk away and then wiped down the dining room table as her brothers left to go to bed. Sam smiled wearily as they all bid her goodnight.

"Goodnight, Dad," she said as she went back to her apartment. She checked on Johnny and Lucy before going to her own bedroom. Alex was still asleep and Michael was beginning to wake up. Sam picked him up and carried him to her chair.

"Are you getting hungry, Sweetie?" she asked. She kissed his forehead and watched him as he nursed. His grey eyes watched her as she continued to talk to him. When he finished nursing, she burped him and changed his diaper. She held him until he fell asleep. She was just putting him in his crib when Benjamin woke up.

"You must have your 'Mommy radar' turned on," she said softly as she picked him up. She settled back in her chair and began to nurse him. She leaned her head against the chair and closed her eyes. She felt someone try to take Ben from her arms. Her head snapped up and she sighed in relief when she realized it was Alex. He let go of Benjamin, who had latched on again to finish his feeding.

"Sorry, Sam, I didn't mean to startle you," he said. "I thought you were asleep."

"'S alright, Alex," she replied. "I've been up since just after midnight. I made a late dinner for my brothers and dad and then when I got back here Michael was waking up. He's been taken care of and Benjamin is just about done." When Benjamin was finished nursing, Alex burped him and then changed his diaper and laid him next to Michael in the crib. He glanced back at Sam and saw that she had fallen asleep in her chair.

"Sammie, come on back to bed," he said as he gently shook her. She mumbled in response but stood up and stumbled to their bed and fell asleep again until just after seven in the morning.

"Mommy, wake up!" cried a little voice. Sam opened her eyes and saw Johnny staring at her.

"I'm awake, Johnny," she muttered. Alex sat up and called Johnny over to him.

"Where's Lucy?" he asked. Johnny looked around the room and held up his hands.

"I no know," he answered. Alex got out of bed and ran to their bedroom. Lucy wasn't in there. When he came out of the room and into the living room, he noticed that the living room door was open. He ran out of the apartment and to the pool deck. He didn't see anyone and ran into the lounge just in time to hear a few stray notes from the piano.

Lucy had climbed up on the bench and was pressing the keys.

"Daddy, I pway piano," she said when she spotted him. Jeff could be heard coming down the stairs with Virgil right behind him. Alex picked Lucy up and hugged her tight against him in relief.

"Sweetie, you can't leave the apartment without a big person," he chastised gently. Lucy's eyes teared up and her lower lip trembled. "You scared Daddy." Lucy pressed her face to his.

"Me sorry, Daddy," she cried. "Me wuv pwaying piano wif Unc Virgie." Alex looked up and saw Jeff and Virgil watching them.

"Sorry, Dad and Virgil," he said. "She got away this morning." He carried Lucy back to the apartment. Johnny was still in the bedroom with Sam and his baby brothers. He had crawled up in bed with Sam and was holding Michael with Sam's help. Benjamin was in Sam's other arm.

"Where was she, Alex?" she asked when they came into the room.

"In the lounge playing the piano," he answered. "She woke Virgil and Dad with the stray notes. Virgil must have thought he was having a nightmare. We're going to have to make sure that the doors are all locked to keep them from escaping." He sat Lucy down and watched as she climbed up on the bed to help with her baby brothers. Johnny looked up at her and grinned.

The days passed by quickly and when Sam was six weeks postpartum, the Murphys flew to San Diego for two weeks. Both sets of twins were due for their vaccinations and checkups. Sam was due to be checked over by her doctor and she had scheduled herself to have a tubal ligation. It was done as an outpatient procedure on the day they arrived in San Diego. Alex went to his doctor's office two days later to have a vasectomy. Sam ended up driving her family back to the hotel because Alex was in too much pain. Four days after Alex had his procedure, Sam was having a particular trying day with her four children and Alex and she snapped.

"Alex, you had two little half-inch incisions on your testicles," she said impatiently. "The doctor said that you'd be fine in a day or so. I do believe that you're milking this for all that you can. Try having two sets of twins in two years, one set of which was a cesarean section delivery and then you can bitch." Alex looked up at her with a shocked expression. Sam instantly felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Alex," she said as she made up an ice-pack and gave him a pain killer. "Johnny and Lucy, I want you to lie down right now for your nap." She tucked them in and kissed them.

"Wuv you Mommy," they said as they closed their eyes and fell asleep. Sam went back to the living room and checked on Alex. He was leaning back against the couch and flipping through the channels on the television. Michael and Benjamin were asleep in their portable crib next to the couch. Sam sat down next to Alex and smiled to herself when he wrapped his arm around her.

"Just think, now we are both protected when you finally heal and are cleared," she said with a slight giggle. She turned her head to whisper in his ear. "So, how long do you think you'll be down?" She kissed him along his jaw until she reached his mouth. He pulled her closer as her kiss deepened. He backed away and sighed.

"Samantha, I want nothing more than to take you right here and now," he groaned. "I just don't think that I can right now." Sam grinned at him and leaned back against him. She relaxed and started to doze off, content to be held by her husband. Alex fell asleep with the help of the pain medication. Sam woke when she heard Michael and Benjamin stirring in their crib. She spread a blanket on the floor and laid them on it. She grabbed a pillow off of one of the chairs and laid down next to them. They were both cooing at each other. Sam leaned over each of them and kissed them. They stared up at her and wrinkled their faces in preparation to cry.

"Oh no, you don't," she said. She quickly unbuttoned a few buttons of her blouse and unhooked her nursing bra so that she could nurse one then the other. Benjamin was picked up and he latched on immediately and began suckling. Michael whimpered when he was left lying on the blanket. Sam took pity on him and picked him up while cradling Benjamin. She carried both of them to her bedroom and stacked up the bed pillows so that she could nurse both boys at the same time. Alex had woken when the boys had begun crying and followed Sam to their room. He smiled at the sight of Sam nursing both babies at the same time just like she'd done when Johnny and Lucy were newborns.

"They act like you never feed them," he said as he approached their bed. Michael and Benjamin were both staring up at Sam and grunting as they nursed. After fifteen minutes both were done and burped. Sam put them in the cradle next to her bed that the hotel had provided and then sat down on the bed. Alex was sitting next to her and rubbing her back as they listened to their sons cooing at each other. Alex had shut their bedroom door and turned on the baby monitor for Johnny and Lucy's room. He turned to Sam and softly kissed her neck and sighed.

"I thought you couldn't do anything?" she asked huskily. Alex didn't answer her instead he gently pushed her back on the bed and unfastened her blouse and ran his hands over her body.

"I wanted the sympathy but I want you more," he husked as his hands traveled further down her body. Tenderly but with a fierce passion, they made love for the first time in six months. Afterwards, they got dressed and opened their bedroom door and went back to the living room. They were sitting on the couch with Michael and Benjamin on the blanket in front of them. Johnny and Lucy came out of their room and climbed up on their parents' laps and leaned against them.

"Daddy, I hungwy," said Lucy. She climbed off his lap and stood on the couch next to him. She put her hands on either side of his face and leaned her face against his.

"I hungwy now," she reiterated. Sam tried to stifle her laugh as her daughter repeated her demands. Alex shot a funny look at Sam, who totally lost any pretense of keeping a straight face. Johnny looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"What funny, Mommy?" he asked. Not understanding the humor, he climbed down from the couch and laid down on the blanket by his baby brothers and watched cartoons. Every once in awhile he would gently pat one of their bellies. Alex and Sam had made sure that he knew to be careful with the babies. Lucy kept badgering Alex about being hungry until Sam picked her up and carried her to the little table in the living room. She sat her in a chair and poured some juice into two sippy cups and opened a package of fruit snacks for Lucy to eat. Johnny came running up to the table and Sam helped him into his chair. She opened another packet of fruit snacks and gave them to him along with his sippy cup.

"Fanks, Mommy," he said. Lucy looked up at her mother.

"Fanks, Mommy," she said as she took another drink of her juice. Sam sat down next to them and watched them eat. Later that afternoon, Alex ordered room service for their dinner and they all sat in the living room. Sam placed Johnny and Lucy's plates on the coffee table and sat them down on a cushion so that they could reach the table. Sam had nursed Michael and Benjamin before room service brought the food up and they were lying on the blanket that was spread out on the floor. Sam and Alex were sitting on the couch, eating their dinner and talking quietly while Johnny and Lucy watched cartoons on television. Sam and Alex were partially watching the television to make sure that their children were not being exposed to something that they didn't want them to see.

"Well, we have another week of time off," she said. "Once we get back home, I'm going to start working out with Scott so that I can get back into shape. I don't see myself being ready for active duty for a few more months."

"Sam, when you do go back promise me that you'll be careful," he replied. "You have five reasons right here to come home safely." Sam leaned over and kissed him gently on his cheek.

"I won't take any unnecessary risks, I promise," she reassured him. After dinner, she started Johnny and Lucy's bath. As soon as Johnny heard the water, he ran to the bathroom and began pulling off his clothes. When he had pulled off his diaper, he climbed into the tub with Sam's help.

"Swim!" he yelled as he splashed around in the water. Alex carried Lucy into the bathroom and handed her to Sam. Sam undressed her and put her in the tub with Johnny. She let them play for a few minutes and then leaned Johnny back in the water and got his hair wet and washed it. Once she'd rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and washed him, she turned her attention to Lucy. Lucy was a lot more relaxed and Sam finished her quickly. She grabbed a towel and lifted Lucy out first and dried her off and put a clean diaper on her and then her pajamas.

"Go get Daddy so he can brush your hair," Sam said. Lucy ran out to the living room and Sam began to fight with getting Johnny out of the tub.

"NONONONONO!" he screamed. "I swim now." Sam released the drain so that the water would go out. Once it was gone, she was able to get Johnny out and dry him off. He leaned against her as she put his diaper on and then his pajamas.

"I seepy, Mommy," he murmured as she picked him up. He laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped his hand in her hair. Within minutes he was asleep. Sam carried him to his bed and tucked him in.

"Goodnight, Sweetie," she said softly. She leaned over and kissed both Johnny and Lucy. Alex came in and kissed them goodnight. He and Sam looked down at their son and daughter. Sam sighed and leaned against Alex.

"I need to give the other two their bath and then I'm relaxing for the rest of the night," she said. Alex wrapped his arms and around her and kissed her neck.

"I'll help you with Michael and Benjamin," he offered. He continued to kiss her neck as his hands moved up her waist. "Do you think they can wait until later?" Sam turned her head and looked up into her husband's face. He leaned down and kissed her while backing them out of their children's room. He guided her back to their room after they had locked their hotel suite and carried their newborn sons to the bedroom. Michael and Benjamin remained asleep when Alex and Sam laid them in their cradle. Alex turned on the baby monitor in Johnny and Lucy's room. He turned his attention to Sam as he slowly began to undress her. He pulled back the bedding and made her lie down. She stared up at him as he quickly undressed and slid into bed next to her.

"Sammie, I have missed making love with you and…" his words were lost as she pulled him down to her in a deep kiss. He began to make love to her and both were lost in the waves of pleasure that swept over them. In the afterglow of their lovemaking, Sam snuggled up close to Alex and fell asleep. He had his arms wrapped around her and she relaxed in his embrace.

The rest of their time in San Diego was uneventful and relaxing. Sam flew her family back to Tracy Island. She began working out with Scott two days a week to build back up to her endurance and stamina that she'd had before she'd gotten pregnant with Michael and Benjamin. She would begin her day with a run around the island. Some days Scott would run with her, other days it was Gordon, Alan, or Virgil. When John and Catie were on the Island they would join her. By the time Michael and Benjamin were six months old, Sam had resumed her place in IR. She started out helping her dad at Base and then started copiloting Thunderbird 2 with Virgil and manning Mobile Control with Scott. As much as she enjoyed the adrenaline rush from the rescues, she was always relieved to get home to Alex and their children. Johnny and Lucy were potty trained and Michael and Benjamin were scooting all over the place. Johnny and Lucy had become more and more protective of their younger brothers and would often lie on the floor with them while they played. Sam and Alex often invited John and Catie to their apartment when they were on the Island. Catie and Sam would prepare lunch for the two families. John and Alex would keep an eye on the two sets of twins while watching baseball or football. Both were Boston Red Sox fans but their loyalties to football were vastly diverse. John and Sam were loyal Kansas City Chief fans and Alex was most definitely an Indianapolis Colts fan. Catie hated football so she stayed out of the argument.

Christmas that year was a busy one for the large family. Jeff shut IR down for the week so that his family could spend the holidays together. Johnny and Lucy were amazed at all of the colorful packages. Gordon sat on the floor and helped them open their presents while Alex and Sam took pictures and held Michael and Benjamin.

"DADDY, me got goggles," Johnny cried when he opened a package from Uncle Gordon. "And fippers." Lucy had walked over to Virgil and crawled up on his lap.

"Me wuv piano," she said as John handed her the little keyboard that Virgil had bought her. She set it on her lap and she and Virgil began playing with it. She shut it off and slid off his lap. After handing Alex the keyboard, she grabbed Virgil's hand and led him to the piano.

"Pway piano wif me, Unc Virgie," she begged. Virgil and Lucy started playing the piano. He would help her reach the keys that she couldn't reach on her own. The family clapped and cheered for them when the song was done. Lucy turned around in Virgil's lap and hugged him and then kissed his face.

"Wuv you, Unc Virgie," she said. "Merry Chwistmas!" Virgil held her close to him. Michael crawled over to Sam and pulled himself up to a standing position.

"MOMMA!" he cried as he looked around at his large family. Benjamin had crawled over to John and Catie. He grabbed John's leg and pulled himself up so that he could hold his arms up to John.

"Up," he said. John leaned over and picked him up. Benjamin looked up at John and smiled. He turned his head to look over at Catie and held his arms out to her. John passed him to Catie and then wrapped his arm around his wife. Alan and Tin-Tin were sitting together. They had been married for just two months. Jeff had given the new couple Sam and John's old suites and had them renovated into a small apartment without a kitchen.

Johnny had convinced Gordon to help him put on his goggles. As soon as he had them on, he ran over to Sam and Alex.

"Swim?" he asked. Sam looked up at her dad and smiled.

"So, would you like to give me some pointers on how to deal with this?" she asked as she began to laugh at her son. Jeff started laughing with her.

"Well, the first thing you do is pass him off to the brother he resembles and let him train him," he answered. Gordon looked up at them and grinned.

"Johnny," he called. Johnny ran back to Gordon and flopped down on his lap. "After you take your nap, we'll go swimming." Johnny clapped his little hands and bounced in Gordon's lap.

"SWIM, SWIM!" he cried happily. He ran to Sam and Alex. "Sleep now?"

"Not yet," said Alex as he picked him up and tickled him. "I need you to help Mommy open her present from Santa." Johnny looked up at his daddy and laughed.

"Me and Sissy help Mommy," he replied. "Where it at?" Alex whispered in Johnny's ear. Johnny ran to Lucy and grabbed her hand and pulled her to their Uncle Scott.

"Where it at, Uncle Scotty?" he asked. Scott picked Johnny and Lucy up and carried them out of the lounge. A few minutes later, Virgil, John, Gordon, and Alan left the room. Sam looked around her remaining family members.

"What's going on?" she asked as Michael bounced in her lap. Benjamin was still sitting on Catie's lap.

"Wait a moment," said Alex. Scott came back carrying Johnny and Virgil had Lucy. John, Gordon, and Alan were carrying a large object and set it against Jeff's desk.

"Open it, Mommy," ordered Johnny and Lucy. Sam handed Michael to Alex and moved to sit next to Johnny and Lucy.

"Okay, but I need your help," she said. Johnny and Lucy grabbed a corner of the wrapping paper and with Sam's help they unwrapped the gift. Sam's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the gift that Alex had given her. She looked over at her husband and then at her brothers. Alex had paid Virgil to paint a portrait of Sam, Alex, Johnny, Lucy, Michael, and Benjamin. Virgil had made that the central focus and in the four corners had painted the four children. It was much better than what Alex had envisioned but he knew that Virgil wouldn't let him down. Sam was staring at the portrait and didn't notice Alex behind her until he wrapped his arm around her.

"So, did Santa do a good job this year?" he asked. Sam turned to him and kissed him through her tears. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Virgil, this is wonderful," she said softly so that Johnny and Lucy didn't hear her. "Thank you. Alex, this was the best present I could have received this year. Especially since we already have a complete family. Speaking of which, where did Michael go?" She looked around and finally spotted him below Scott's Air Force picture that included the fighter plane that he used to fly. He was staring up at it with intense concentration. Sam walked over to her son and picked him up so that he could see the picture better.

"Uncle Scott," she said as she pointed to the picture. Michael reached out to touch it.

"Cott," he repeated. Sam smiled back at her oldest brother.

"Looks like he is fascinated with your picture," she said. Sam moved away from the picture and sat down next to John. He still had his arm around Catie while she entertained Benjamin. He put his other arm around Sam as Alex sat down next to her. Michael climbed out of Sam's arms and crawled across John's lap to get to his twin. Catie held both boys in her arms and the family listened to them jabber to each other. Sam leaned against her husband and smiled. She caught her dad's eye and winked.

"Thanks, Dad," she mouthed. She noticed that Johnny and Lucy had laid down on the floor and were beginning to fall asleep. She nudged Alex to get his attention.

"I think we should take them back to the apartment," she said as she gave John a quick hug. "Can you and Catie carry those two to our apartment?"

"Sure," answered John. He took Michael from Catie's arms and they stood up and waited for Sam and Alex to pick Johnny and Lucy up. Johnny laid his head on Sam's shoulder.

"Mommy, I sleep," he said. "Swim wif Uncle Gordy later."

"Okay, Johnny," she said as she kissed him. Scott and Virgil helped Gordon gather the presents that both sets of twins received and carried them to their apartment. Alan and Tin-Tin carried Sam and Alex's gifts for them. Sam thanked her brothers and sister-in-laws for helping get everything back to the apartment. John and Catie had taken Michael and Benjamin to their room and laid them down for their nap while Alex and Sam had tucked Johnny and Lucy in for their nap. When everyone had left the apartment but Sam and her family, she and Alex sat down on the couch. Alex laid down with his head on Sam's lap. She was absently running her fingers through his hair.

"Thank you for the painting," she said as she looked down at him.

"I thought that you'd like it," he replied. He sat up and pulled her up with him. "Dance with me, Samantha." He turned on the stereo and soft music filled the room. They danced to the slow music as he gazed down into her blue eyes. He stopped dancing long enough to lock the door to the apartment. He led her back to their bedroom and closed their door. They gave each other another Christmas present and fell asleep.

A week later, IR was back online and Sam, Scott, Gordon, and Virgil were all called out on a rescue. They were heading to New England because a call had come out that a few of the covered bridges in New Hampshire had collapsed and some people were missing. Scott and Sam would be manning Mobile Control while Virgil and Gordon would locate and rescue the victims.

"I'm Mark," said one of the rescue team members on the site to Sam and Scott. Sam stared at the man and thought that she had met him somewhere before. Shaking off the thought, she turned her attention to Mobile Control.

"Sam, I'm going to grab some stuff out of Thunderbird 2 and lock down both 'birds," he said quietly. "I feel uncomfortable about something." Sam nodded in agreement, she felt it too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Thunderbirds or the Tracys with the exception of Sam.

A/N: Thanks to all those that take the time to review. Usual warnings apply to this chapter, some material may not be appropriate for all readers.

Chapter 5

"Little girl, we're sending our team in," said Mark. Sam looked up at him from Mobile Control. She had been monitoring her brothers' vitals and locations during the rescue. Scott had gone into Thunderbird 2 to retrieve some medical supplies and to lock down both Thunderbirds. Both, he and Sam, had an uneasy feeling that they couldn't explain.

"International Rescue is handling the recovery of the victims," she replied. "We'll be happy to turn things over to you as soon as we get everyone out of the danger zone." Mark shook his head and tried to stare her down.

"I'm not sure that you're understood me, Girly," he sneered. "This is our rescue and we are going in." He turned and began to walk to the rest of his team. Sam ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"I'm telling you that you need to stand down," she snapped. "If you can't do that then I'm pulling my team and equipment…" A sudden jerk of her arm startled her and she looked up into the face of her Field Commander. Scott pulled her away from Mark and waited until they were out of ear shot to speak with her.

"Sam, that is not your place to say," he said in a low tone. He maintained his grip on Sam's arm as a precaution. He hadn't been her big brother this long and not learned how to read her.

"Damnit, Scott, let go of me," she ordered. Scott continued to pull her back to Mobile Control.

"Sam, you can't control them and we're not pulling the resources to rescue those people," he said calmly as continued to hold her.

"Scott, his plan of going in there won't work and I don't want my team hurt because of his stupid pride," she explained. Scott led her towards Thunderbird 2.

"Sam, go take a break in 2 and then come back to Mobile Control," he said. Sam glared at him and waited until his back was turned and ran down into the ravine where Gordon was looking for more injured victims.

"Hey, Gordon, need some help?" she called. Gordon looked up when he heard his name and grinned at his big sister.

"Sure you can handle the physical labor?" he asked cheekily. Sam lightly punched his shoulder as they laughed. They worked together for awhile and located a few more survivors near a bridge that had partially collapsed. Sam and Gordon helped them to the top of the ravine and handed them over to other rescue personnel. No one noticed the man using the laser to weaken the remaining support beams. Sam and Gordon had resumed their search just under the bridge when a sudden shout from the top of the ravine made them look up. The support beam came crashing down on top of them and the rest of the bridge followed with a muffled boom. When the debris and snow had settled from the bridge everything was silent, deathly silent. Scott's eyes quickly scanned the computers in front of him to locate his younger brother. He frowned at the computer when Sam's locator showed up next to Gordon's.

"John, can you locate Sam and Gordon?" he asked when he opened communications with Thunderbird 5.

"Working on it now," replied John.

"Scott, what the hell happened?" asked Virgil. "I'm not too far from the bridge. Where are Sam and Gordon? I haven't heard them call in."

"Virgil, get to the site of the bridge," ordered Scott. "John, let him know when he's near them."

"F-A-B," they said at the same time. Virgil hurried towards the remains of the bridge.

"Virgil, they're both right in front of you," said John. Catie stood nervously behind him as they waited for a response. "You need to go a little more to your left." Virgil moved a bit and began to shift some of the debris until he saw the red hair of his younger brother.

"Scott, I need you down here now," he said into his wrist comm. "I can't risk moving something and hurting them more. Bring some backboards and the medical kit."

"I'll be there in a moment," Scott replied. Virgil went back to moving the debris away from his brother. After shifting some more of the debris he found their sister. Gordon was lying facedown with the support beam lying diagonally across his lower back and thigh. Sam was lying face up with the same beam pinning her from her right shoulder down to her left hip. Sam's coat was torn in some places as was Gordon's. Seeing this and realizing that the temperatures were hovering around zero, Virgil mentally wished that Scott would hurry. The risk of hypothermia was graduating from a risk to a definite the longer they were exposed to the elements.

"V-Virg, get this thing off me." Virgil looked down and saw that Gordon had turned his head and was looking up at him.

"Gordy, as soon as Scott gets down here, we'll get it off," he replied calmly. "I can't do it by myself cus it's pinning Sam, too."

"Is she alright?" Gordon asked. "I think she pushed me as the bridge collapsed." A slight groan stopped his conversation and Virgil went to Sam's side. She was staring up at him with a pained expression. Scott reached them just as Sam tried to speak.

"Stupid…son of…a bitch, I…told him not…to mess…" she muttered. "Virg...get…this off…hurts…to breathe…" she began to cough weakly. Each cough caused her to wince. Scott lifted one end of the beam while Virgil lifted the other. They moved it away from their brother and sister. Virgil positioned a backboard next to Gordon and with Scott's help got him on it. Gordon's face paled as his back spasmed. Scott patted his shoulder in reassurance.

"We'll get you fixed up on 2," he said as he moved over to help Virgil with Sam.

"Sammie, I have to put a c-collar on you like I did Gordon," Virgil said. "Then, we're going to ease the backboard under you. The snow is deep enough that we shouldn't cause you too much discomfort. Before we move you can you tell me where you hurt?"

"'S okay, Virg," she replied softly. "Hurry…cold…wanna…sleep." Her eyes began to close even though she tried to fight it. She realized that she didn't answer his question. "Shoulder…and chest are…hurt. Told…him to …stand down." She licked her chapped lips.

"Sammie, stay awake for a few more minutes," ordered Scott. Sam opened her eyes and looked at him. When Virgil shifted the backboard under her it jarred her right shoulder and she screamed.

"Sorry, Sammie," he apologized. Once he had the board positioned, he and Scott covered her with a thermal blanket and fastened the straps. Two members of a rescue team came down to help carry Sam and Gordon up to Thunderbird 2. As they all cleared the top of the ravine, someone caught Sam's attention.

"Virg, can you guys put me down and loosen the straps a little?" she asked. As soon as she was lowered to the ground and the straps loosened, she pulled her good arm free of the strap and tried to get up. Virgil grabbed her arm and held it down as the other guy tightened the straps. Sam continued to struggle.

"Damnit, Sam, lie still," snapped Virgil. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm…going to kill…him," she rasped as she jerked her right arm, forgetting that her shoulder had been injured. She screamed in pain and lost consciousness. Virgil and the rescue guy lifted the backboard again and rushed towards TB2. Scott had Gordon secured on a cot and had set up a place for Sam. After securing her backboard to a cot, Virgil placed a nasal cannula in her nose to help her breathe easier. Scott ran to Mobile Control and broke it down and stored it on TB1. He called Virgil on his wrist comm..

"Get them to Boston," he said. "I'll fly back to the Island and get everyone."

"F-A-B," Virgil replied. He went to the cockpit and began take-off.

"Dad, I had Virgil take Sam and Gordon to Boston," Scott said. "I'm heading back to pick everyone up. Alex isn't going to stay on the Island while Sam is hurt."

"I know, Scott," Jeff replied. "I've already sent Alan to get Catie and John. I'm shutting IR down until Sam and Gordon get back to the Island. I've told Alex to pack for him and the babies. Mother is helping him now." Jeff smiled sadly at what his son-in-law was going through.

"She'll be alright, Dad," said Scott quietly. "Just some more broken bones, I'd wager. Leaving danger zone now. See you in a little while." He closed communications with Base and concentrated on flying home.

_Meanwhile at the hospital in Boston:_

Virgil landed TB2 in a cleared parking lot and opened the ramp to escort the medical team to Gordon and Sam. Both were whisked out of 2 and into the hospital. Virgil secured Thunderbird 2 and ran into the hospital. He was escorted to a private waiting room and handed a clipboard to fill out paperwork for Gordon and Sam. A police officer assured him that security had been tightened on the floor and nobody would be allowed in Sam and Gordon's room unless they were on a list that Jeff had sent to him.

Virgil filled out the paperwork and handed it to a nurse. He waited a short while before a doctor came into the waiting room and told him about Gordon.

"Nothing has been broken but he is suffering from spasms," he informed Virgil. "I want to keep him here overnight for observation."

"Can I see him?" Virgil asked. "What about Samantha?" The doctor shook his head.

"Yes, you may see Gordon. I can take you to his room but I should warn you that he's been given muscle relaxants and pain medications. He will be drowsy and may fall asleep," he answered. "I'm not sure about your other colleague but I'll see what I can find out." He left the room and returned about a half hour later with another doctor.

"International Rescue, it's nice to meet you. Sorry it's under these circumstances," said the new doctor. "I'm Dr. Morales and I'm in charge of Samantha's care. She is being moved into a room with Gordon per your commander's request. As far as her injuries, she has a broken right shoulder and four broken ribs. She also has severe bruising from her right collar bone to her left hip. The broken bones have been set and I expect a full recovery. Let me take you to their room. I understand Gordon has been asking for you. Samantha will probably still be asleep."

"Dr. Morales, Samantha didn't get full doses of pain medications or anesthesia, did she?" asked Virgil.

"She had already gotten a full dose of anesthesia medication before we got the warning. I'm sorry but she didn't get a full dose of anything else," she answered honestly. She led him to a secure floor and showed him to Gordon and Sam's room. He thanked her and entered the room. He made sure that the door was shut and went to Gordon's bed. He was sleeping when Virgil looked down at him so he went to Sam's bedside, expecting her to be asleep. Her eyes were partially opened and they slowly focused on him.

"Full anesthesia," she murmured. "Is Gordon alright?"

"Muscle spasms but he's only here for observation," Virgil replied. "You on the other hand are worse off. You have a broken shoulder and four broken ribs with severe bruising." He leaned closer to her and held her left hand.

"Your quick actions saved Gordon from getting hurt worse," he told her. He stopped talking when he realized she'd fallen asleep.

TB TB TB TB TB TB TB TB TB

"Alex, when we get to Boston, Tin-Tin and I will watch the children so you can be with Sam," offered Catie. "John will be going with you, too." Alex looked up at her from where he'd been staring down at his hands.

"I'm sorry, Catie, what did you say?" he asked.

"I said, Tin-Tin and I will watch our niece and nephews while you're with Sam," she repeated. John had walked up behind her carrying Benjamin. Scott was behind him with Michael. Alan and Tin-Tin were piloting the plane. Jeff was making sure that two limos would be at the airport to pick them up. One limo would take part of the family to the townhouse while the other would take the remainder of the family to the hospital.

Alex looked over at Johnny and Lucy. Johnny had fallen asleep and Lucy was looking at a picture book. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Daddy, read story, please," she said as she handed him the book. Alex read the story to her and when he was finished, Lucy looked at him.

"Where Mommy?" she asked. "Me miss her." Alex kissed the top of her head.

"You'll see Mommy in a little while," he replied. Johnny started squirming in his seat just as the plane prepared for landing. John and Scott fastened Michael and Benjamin into their car seats. When the plane had landed and they were cleared to disembark, John and Scott each picked up a nephew while Alex grabbed his children's diaper bag and held onto the small hands of Johnny and Lucy. He led them to the limo that Catie and Tin-Tin were by.

"Aunt Catie and Aunt Tin-Tin are taking you home for lunch and then I'll come and get you," he said as he fastened them in their car seats. Alan and Catie fastened Michael and Benjamin in theirs. "Daddy loves you all and please be good for me. You need to listen to your Aunts and Uncles."

"Okay, Daddy," said Johnny and Lucy.

"DADDA UP!" cried Michael.

"Momma?" muttered Benjamin as he looked around. Alex sighed and kissed his children again before running to the other limo. Jeff, John, and Scott were already in the back seats. Alan and Grandma would be going to the townhouse with Catie and Tin-Tin.

TB TB TB TB TB TB

Back at the hospital, Gordon had woken and was talking to Virgil.

"Sammie took the brunt of the injuries?" he asked.

"From the way you were both laying and the position of the beam, she shoved you out of the way," answered Virgil. A slight movement from Sam's bed caught his attention and he went to check on her.

"Virgil…I'm going…to be sick," she whispered. He grabbed a small basin just as she got sick. The sudden movement of jerking to a sitting position sent waves of pain through her. Virgil eased her back against her pillow as she tried to breathe through the pain.

"Do you want pain medicine?" he asked. Sam nodded her head as she tried to relax. She held Virgil's hand in hers and was drawing comfort from him. He pushed the nurse's call button and a few moments later a nurse came in and Virgil explained what happened and what Sam wanted. The nurse took one look at Sam and quickly gave her some pain relief through her IV port. After the nurse left, Sam tried to focus on Virgil.

"Virgie, I want Alex," she muttered as the morphine started working. "Saw…someone…bad…fault…his…" She couldn't finish her thought before she fell into a deep sleep.

"He'll be here when you wake up," he replied as he brushed her hair out of her face. He continued to hold her hand while she was asleep. An hour later, Sam and Gordon were asleep and Virgil was watching television while holding Sam's hand. Jeff, John, Scott, and Alex entered the room and Virgil looked up at them. Alex hurried to his wife's bedside as Virgil backed away.

"Left side, Alex," he warned. "Her right shoulder is broken and she has four broken ribs." Alex took her hand in his and leaned down.

"Samantha, I'm here," he said softly. "I got here as quick as I could. The doctors said you will be fine just cranky and sore for awhile. Geez, Honey, you sure know how to scare me, don't you?" He noticed her grip tighten on his hand and her eyelids fluttered open. It took her a moment to focus on him.

"Alex, it was him," she muttered. "The stalker." She closed her eyes again and then looked back up at him. She tried to sit up only to have a painful reminder of her injuries. She groaned and laid back against her pillow. She noticed John and their dad talking to Gordon. Virgil was still next to Alex and Scott.

"She said something like that after she asked for pain medicine," said Virgil. Jeff came over to check on his daughter when he saw Alex sit down and hold her hand.

"Dad, he did it," she said softly.

"Who did what?" he asked. Sam swallowed hard and winced at the pain she was feeling.

"The stalker, he was at the rescue," she managed. "I thought he looked familiar but I was trying to do my job. He tried to kill us. What if he comes here? I can't stay here, I want to go home! Alex, take me home now, please!" In her panic, she tried to sit up again only to find her brothers and Alex holding her down.

"Sam, he can't get in here," soothed Alex. "We're all safe and we won't let him get near you." Sam looked up at Alex and relaxed. Alex, John, and Virgil all released their hold on her. Jeff had left the room to speak with the charge nurse and security.

"I don't want anyone in that room but the people on this list," he said. "I want three nurses assigned to the patients. One for each shift and the assignment cannot deviate. Only those three nurses and the two doctors in charge of Samantha and Gordon's care are to enter that room." Jeff didn't notice the person listening to his conversation.

"So, the little girl is here," he thought to himself. He faded back into the shadows and his eyes narrowed evilly. "You should have granted me that interview years ago."

Several hours later, John, Jeff, and Alex had gone to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Scott and Virgil had taken Thunderbird 2 back to Tracy Island and would be flying back later. Sam and Gordon were both asleep. Neither of them heard the door slowly open. A dark figure approached Sam's bed with a thick cloth and a bottle of chloroform in his hand. He had figured that he could suffocate her without alerting the other patient. He had just poured some of the chloroform on the cloth and was about to cover Sam's mouth and nose with it when Gordon opened his eyes and turned his head in time to see the figure and began screaming.

"NURSE! SECURITY!" He screamed as the figure paused. The door slammed open and the room was flooded in a bright light. A security officer tackled the man to the floor near Sam's bed. Sam jerked awake and stared at the man that had tormented her in Boston and Florida. Her eyes widened and she shrank back in her bed. The intruder tried to break free of the guard's hold. With a quick twist of his body, he broke free and knocked the guard out. He advanced on Sam after picking up the cloth again while keeping a weary eye on Gordon and the door. Gordon tried to get out of bed only to hear the warning from the attacker.

"Get out of that bed and I'll kill her right now," he hissed. He stood next to Sam's bed.

"I asked for one interview and some pictures," he snapped. "You were just to good to subject yourself to mingle with common people." He grabbed her hair and jerked her towards him. Sam cried out as pressure was put on her ribs. "Not hurting is it?" He put the cloth over Sam's mouth as she struggled against him. Letting her self relax, Sam looked him in the eye and head butted him. He staggered back and released his hold. Sam quickly pushed her call button and the emergency call button.

"You stupid son-of-a-bitch," she growled as she watched a team of nurses and doctors run into the room. "Hold him for security!" Alex and John had seen everyone rush into Sam's room and fearing the worst ran inside. They saw the stalker on the floor and Sam lying against her pillow, shaking. Gordon was struggling to get to his sister. Alex ran to Sam's side and held her as the police and security guards entered the room with Jeff behind them. John had crept close to the man that had tortured him and had stalked his sister. He tapped him on the shoulder. When the man turned to face him, all he saw was John's fist. Jeff dragged John away from the man and pushed him down in a chair.

"He put something over her face," cried Gordon from his bed. The doctors pushed Alex away and quickly checked Sam and sent the cloth to be analyzed.

"Don't move," Jeff said to John. He went with the police when they left the room. Alex went back to Sam's side when the doctors were finished checking her over.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Sam shook her head. She had inhaled some of the chloroform and was feeling a little dizzy. Her struggles had helped her from breathing too much.

. "I have a headache and a little dizziness," she admitted. "Not to mention, I hurt all over." She closed her eyes and then opened them again. "Alex, I want to see my babies." Tears welled up in her eyes. Alex carefully climbed up in her bed and lay on his side to hold her. She hid her face against his chest as she began to cry herself to sleep. Neither of them noticed John pull out his cell phone.

A few hours later, a loud argument could be heard in the hall.

"I don't care about the rules," exclaimed Catie. "These are her children and she wants to see them." A moment later, the door opened and Johnny and Lucy came walking in with Grandma. Tin-Tin was carrying Benjamin and Alan was carrying Michael.

"MOMMY," cried Johnny and Lucy as they spotted her. They ran to Alex and he picked them up to see her. Sam couldn't stop the tears from falling when she saw her children. Alex sat Johnny down on her left side and then put Lucy in front of him.

"Careful, Mommy has some owies," he warned. Johnny looked up into his mother's face and wiped her tears away.

"No cwy, Mommy," he said. He scooted up to give her a kiss. "Me love you." He held his arms up to Alex. "Sissy's furn." Alex picked him up and Lucy scooted up to kiss Sam.

"Me love you, Mommy," she said. "Me missed you."

"MOMMA!" cried two more voices. Sam looked up and saw Michael and Benjamin. Lucy let herself be picked up so that her baby brothers could see their mommy, too. Alan sat Benjamin down next to her and smiled when he laid his head on her chest.

"Momma," he said as he wrapped his hand in her hair. Within a few minutes he had fallen asleep. Alan untangled his hand from Sam's hair and gently picked him up. Tin-Tin sat Michael down and he instantly crawled up to look in her face and gave her a wet kiss. Sam wrapped her left arm around him and kissed him back.

"Mommy loves you," she said. "Alex, I want to go home." She felt his hand on her right hand and looked up at him. "Today, I want to go home today." Jeff entered the room again and cleared his throat.

"Everyone but Alex, Virgil, and John need to go back to the townhouse to pack up," he announced. "We're all going back home. Gordon has been released from the hospital and Sam's care has been turned over to us." Sam and Gordon sighed in relief at the news that they could go home. Everyone left except Alex, Virgil, and John. Jeff went out to finalize the release of his children and pay the hospital bill. Alex closed the curtains around Sam's bed and helped the nurse get her dressed. He had to wait a few minutes until the nurse removed the Foley catheter. The nurse unhooked her IV and pulled out the IV catheter in her hand. Alex gently removed the hospital gown and helped her slip on a nightshirt of her own that buttoned down the front. The nurse put Sam's arm in a sling and made sure that it was secure. Alex helped her slip on her underwear and pair of pajama bottoms. She giggled when he put her socks and shoes on.

"Nothing like having my own personal servant," she quipped. "Always bowing before his majesty." Her brothers heard her comments from where they were helping Gordon and laughed. Alex smiled up at his wife.

"Laugh now because when you get home, you're on bed rest again," he shot back. Sam sobered up at the thought of more restrictions.

"I forgot about that," she said sadly. "I won't be able to pick up my babies for awhile and I can't nurse Michael and Benjamin anymore." She sighed at the thought of everything that the stalker had cost her. Alex lifted her face to look in her eyes.

"The important thing is that you and Gordon are alright," he said as he leaned down to kiss her. "I love you, Honey." The nurse brought in a wheelchair for Sam and Alex helped her in it. Virgil pushed his wheelchair. Jeff was waiting in the hall when they left the room. He led them down to the entrance where the limo was waiting to take them back to the airport. Everyone else was on their way to the airport. Alex helped Sam to her seat on the plane and fastened the children in the seats near her. John and Catie would be flying back with them. Scott and Virgil were piloting the plane. Grandma, Jeff, and Gordon would be in the second plane with Alan and Tin-Tin piloting the plane.

Hours later, they were back on the Island and Sam was taken straight to her room and put to bed. Her children kept checking on her but never stayed too long. Alex or Catie would usher them out of the room so that Sam could rest. Benjamin crawled into the room without anyone noticing him. Sam felt a tug on her blankets and looked over to see his little face looking at her.

"How did you sneak past the guards?" she asked as she carefully sat up and grabbed the seat of his pants and helped him up on her bed. She laid back down and he crawled up next to her and fell asleep. Alex came in a little while later and noticed their youngest son sleeping with her. She had relaxed and cuddled next to him.

"Alex, I can't find Ben," said Catie as she came up behind Alex. He pointed to his bed. Catie smiled when she saw Sam and Ben sound asleep.

"I guess that is what Sam needs," he said. "I wonder how he knew to come back here."

"He wanted Mommy," said a quiet voice. Alex looked up and realized that Sam was awake. "I need to use the bathroom." Alex helped her up and walked next to her incase she needed him. She made it to the bathroom and came back out on her own.

"Can I go out to the pool deck and lie down out there?" she asked.

"Only if you accept a ride in a wheelchair," countered Alex.

"That's fine," she replied. Catie contacted John through her wrist comm. He had Scott, Virgil, and Alan out by the pool to help with the two sets of twins.

Alex helped Sam change into a pair of shorts and a bikini top. She was able to walk to the living room door before Alex made her sit in the wheelchair. Her right arm was still in a sling and her ribs were still wrapped. The bruises could be seen all over her torso. When she got to the pool deck, John had placed a beach towel on her lounger and Alex helped her lie down. Jeff came down to see what was going on. He winced when he saw the bruises on Sam's body.

"Hi, Dad," she said as she leaned back in her chair. The warmth of the sun felt good and she began to relax. She could hear her children splashing around in the pool with their uncles and aunts. Alex sat next to her and watched as she fell asleep. He gently rubbed some sun block on her arms and legs. He saved her torso for last because of the bruises. Sam groaned when he accidentally rubbed a bit harder than he intended. He jerked his hand back but Sam continued to sleep. Grandma and Kyrano served the family lunch on the deck. Grandma shook her head when she saw Sam.

"That girl is still too thin," she thought to herself. Alex reluctantly woke Sam.

"Honey, Grandma and Kyrano brought lunch down here," he said. "You'd better eat cus Grandma was giving you a knowing look. One that means you're going to be getting more food on your plate." Sam opened her eyes and sighed.

"I'm awake," she said as he helped her stand and held her hand as they walked to a table. Johnny and Lucy were seated at a little table Jeff had bought for his grandchildren. Gordon sat down next to Sam and Alex. Alex held Michael in his lap and Catie was trying to hold Benjamin. He kept crying out for Sam.

"Momma," he cried. Sam held her arm out to him and Catie sat him in Sam's lap carefully. Sam sucked in her breath when he leaned against her body. Once he settled down she was fine. She held his bottle with her left hand and waited until it was done before eating her own food. She gave little bites to Benjamin to try. When lunch was over, Sam looked at Alex.

"I want to go lie down in bed," she admitted. "I'm really starting to hurt again." John took Benjamin and Catie took Michael back to the apartment and laid them down for their nap. Scott and Virgil took Johnny and Lucy and tucked them into their bed for their nap time. Alex helped Sam into her wheelchair and pushed her to their bedroom and helped her get into their bed. As soon as she was comfortable, she fell asleep.

Each day that went by she felt less sore. Jeff put IR online again and Alan and Tin-Tin went up to 5. It wasn't until their next rotation that Sam had use of her arm again. She had been down for three months. Gordon and Sam worked out every morning in the pool to loosen Sam's arm. She did a light workout with Scott and Virgil daily to get back into shape. A few weeks later, Jeff called her into his private office.

"Sam, I don't want you going out into the field again," he stated firmly. Sam tensed up. "I want you to help here at Base."

"I knew this day was coming," she said softly. "I'll do it until Johnny and Lucy start school and then we'll see." She got up and slowly went down to her apartment. Alex was sitting on the floor and playing with all of their children.

"Alex, Johnny and Lucy start school in a few years and we need to decide what we're going to do," she started. "I'd like to move to San Diego. Dad's opening a branch of Tracy Enterprises there and it's still close to home."

"Why are you worried about this now?" he asked. "Did he say something?"

"I'm not allowed out in the field anymore," she admitted. "I'm restricted to Base. If we're in San Diego, I won't be constantly reminded of what I'm not an active part of anymore."

"Samantha, if this is what you want then I'm behind you one hundred percent," he replied. "We can go now if it makes you feel better. A change might be good for us."

"Go where?" asked a deep voice from the door. Jeff walked in and looked at Sam and Alex.

"San Diego," answered Sam. "I'm resigning from International Rescue, Dad. I understand why you pulled me from field rescues but I don't agree with it. I can't sit here and worry about my brothers like that. I thought that since you're about ready to open a branch of Tracy Enterprises in San Diego, I could work there and manage that office. Until Johnny and Lucy start school, I could work three days in the office and bring them back here so that the four of them don't get jerked away from the family. Johnny and Lucy need to get used to other children before they start school. This is probably the best thing for everyone."

"I don't want to see you leave IR or the Island but I can't stand the thought of something happening to you again and maybe leaving Alex a widow with four children and no mother," he confessed. "I saw the naked fear on Alex's face when you were hurt in New England. I don't want to see that again."

"I understand but you have to see my point also," she countered. "I train just as hard as my brothers and to sit at Base knowing that I'm not allowed to ever go into the field again just because I'm a female. What are you going to do when Catie or Tin-Tin have children? Are you going to ground John and Alan because they could leave Catie or Tin-Tin a widow with children? You're playing a double standard and that's not fair to me but I'm not arguing anymore. I can't just cover Base and you know it, Dad. At least, San Diego isn't too far from here."

"If that's what you want," he conceded. "I'll buy a house for you and provide two vehicles for you, also. You have the credit cards that I've given you, buy what you need for the house and remember your apartment is always here for you." He left the apartment and Sam looked at Alex.

"It's going to be hard on you, Sam," he said quietly. "You're used to having your brothers around." Sam nodded and impatiently wiped her hand against her eyes. She got up and went to the computer to begin searching for a house for her family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Thunderbirds or the Tracys with the exception of Sam.

A/N: Thanks to those who review. Lillehafrue thanks for continuing to be such a good friend and sounding board. Some of the ideas you come up with are just too good and in comes a plot-bunny or a dialogue that I didn't plan on writing.

Chapter 6

"It's not true is it?" asked Virgil. The Tracy brothers were on the beach relaxing a few days after Sam and Jeff had discussed her position in IR. Jeff had decided to talk to them and let them vent their feelings.

"She and Alex have already decided to move to San Diego," he admitted. "They already found the house that they want and I've already bought it. It's in a gated community so they don't have to worry about unwanted visitors." John looked at Scott and shook his head.

"Why would she just decide to leave?" he asked. "She'd only leave if something came up with IR."

"That's part of it," Jeff sighed. "I gave her a direct order stating that she could no longer go out in the field. She could help out here at Base…"

"You what?"

"Why would you do that?"

"She's a part of this team!"

"She trains like the rest of us if not harder!" Jeff waited until they had stopped. He noticed that Scott hadn't said anything. If anything, he looked pensive and thoughtful.

"She has a husband and children," he began. "What if something happens to her and she leaves behind a widow to raise four children alone?" John stood up and glared at their dad.

"That's a stupid excuse," he snapped. "Any one of us could get hurt or killed at anytime. What if something happened to me or Alan and we left behind our widow to raise our children alone? One thing that has not changed in our lives is this, if one of us has a problem the rest of us make our problem until it's solved. No niece or nephew will ever go without attention or love from this family." John turned and walked back up to the house. His brothers and dad watched him walk away.

"Good job, Dad," Virgil said sarcastically. "John and Sam have never been apart more than when they were on 5. This is going to hurt both of them and us too. Do you realize how much Sammie means to this family? What about our niece and nephews? They've become a big part of our lives. When they leave there is going to be a huge void in their stead." He glared at their dad and followed John up to the house.

"Two down and three to go," he thought to himself. Gordon stood up next and looked into his dad's face.

"When she leaves, another piece of Mom will be gone," he said. "Sam is the one that gets us through emotional upheavals. Who's going to do that when she leaves? Virgil's right about us missing Johnny, Lucy, Michael, and Benjamin. We all have special time set aside with each of them and that is going to be hard to get used to when they're gone." He followed his older brothers to the house.

"Never thought that you'd play double standards, Dad," Alan said. "I may not agree with you all the time but never did I think that you'd do this to one of us. John, Virgil, and Gordon all pegged it right." He ran to join his brothers. Jeff looked at Scott and waited for his comments.

"I understand, Dad," he said. "That's why I always ordered Sam to Mobile Control with me. I didn't want to worry about her getting hurt. At least at Mobile Control, I could keep an eye on her. I know this may sound bad but in a way I'm glad she got hurt and you ordered her to Base only. That's one less worry that I'll have to deal with in the field." Scott looked up at his dad and sighed. "I hope you understand what I mean."

"I understand, Scott," he said. "How come you never said anything before now?"

"I didn't want to cause problems," Scott replied. "Sam's my little sister and I didn't want to be the reason she leaves. I wanted it to be her decision…" He didn't notice Sam until he heard her speak.

"You're glad that I got hurt?" she asked quietly. "A maniac targeted me and John and then Gordon and I were hurt because of him and you're glad. Up until I heard you say that, Scott, I looked up to you but you know what? You can go to hell. Dad, after hearing you two discuss my place in IR and this family, I don't think we'll be coming back all that often to the Island." She picked Johnny up in her free arm and carried her sons back to their apartment with Alex, Lucy, and Michael next to her. She shut and locked the main door in the living room and sat the boys down to play. Alex sat Lucy and Michael down to play with their brothers. Sam went into the nursery and began packing all of Michael and Benjamin's clothes and toys. She packed their baby pictures and the painting of them that Virgil had done when they were a month old. Next she went to Johnny and Lucy's room and packed all their belongings. She was so angry that she didn't hear Alex let her brothers with the exception of Scott into the apartment. When they all entered, he shut and locked the door again. He told them where she was but said nothing else. She was in the process of taking the paintings Virgil had done off the hooks.

"What are you doing?" asked John. Sam turned around to look at her twin.

"As soon as I can get our stuff packed, we're leaving," she answered. She turned back to the bookshelf with Johnny and Lucy's books and packed them and their toys together. She carried all the suitcases and storage totes to the living room and set them by the front door. She went to her bedroom and started pulling suitcases from the closet. Her brothers followed her into the room and stood out of her way.

"Sammie, we don't want to leave," said Gordon. "We'll miss you guys and none of us want to miss watching the babies grow up."

"Sorry, Gordy, but not all of our brothers feel the same way," she said quietly. She rubbed at her eyes and started pulling her clothes out of her dresser and placing them into the suitcases. She went from drawer to drawer until all of hers and Alex's clothes were packed. She set the suitcases on the floor and took down all of the pictures and paintings in the room and carefully packed them into a large storage tote. She packed what she wanted from the bathroom and took it to the living room with the rest of her belongings.

"Sam, what do you mean not all of our brothers feel the same way?" asked Virgil. Sam shook her head and sighed. She started taking paintings and pictures off the walls in the living room.

"She means that Scott said that he was glad that she got hurt in that rescue and the reason he ordered her to Mobile Control so much was so that he had one less thing to worry about," Alex replied. John and Virgil looked up at Sam just as her head dropped. Gordon and Alan looked dumbstruck at what Alex said. Sam went to the entertainment center and packed up all their movies and compact discs. When she had accomplished that task, she sat down on the floor and leaned against the couch. Benjamin crawled over to her and climbed up on her lap.

"Momma," he said as he sat on her belly and put his legs on either side of her and laid his head on her chest. He reached up one chubby little hand and wrapped his hand in her hair and stuck his other thumb in his mouth. She rubbed his back until he fell asleep. Michael crawled over to her next and sat down on the floor next to her. Johnny had walked over to Gordon and pulled on his shorts.

"Uncle Gordon, swim, please?" he asked. Sam nodded her head.

"Go ahead and do it now cus we will be leaving later," she said. Lucy walked up to Virgil and crawled up on his lap.

"Uncle Virgie, me play piano wif you?" she asked. Virgil smiled sadly at his niece and picked her up to take her to the house. Alan went with Gordon and Johnny to swim. John looked at Sam and walked back to her room. Alex picked Michael up so that she could stand. She carried Benjamin to her bedroom so that she could talk to her brother. He looked around the room sadly.

"Sammie, I don't want you to leave," he said softly. "But I understand why you are. Can I call you and when Catie and I have down time can we visit you, Alex, and the kids?"

"John, wherever I live, you're always welcomed at our home," she answered. She couldn't help the tears that fell as she looked at his sad expression. She laid Benjamin down on the bed and hugged her twin brother.

"I love you, Johnny," she cried. "But after what I heard today, I can't stay here. It's funny that I was the first one to say I wanted to be a part of this and I'm the one that isn't really wanted."

"I want you, Sammie," John replied. "I'm going to miss you and my niece and nephews. Take care and call me when you get settled." He turned and walked out of the room at a fast pace. Sam watched him leave and wiped her tears with the hem of her shirt. She picked Benjamin up and carried him back to the living room. Alex looked up at her from where he was playing with Michael.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. Sam shook her head. Alex stood up and wrapped his arms around her as she cried against his chest. He held her and let her cry. He had seen the sad look on John's face and knew that Sam would be feeling just as upset. Catie and Tin-Tin came down to the apartment and baby-sat Michael and Benjamin while Sam and Alex started carrying their belongings to the hangar. On their return trip, they brought back one of the luggage carts and loaded everything on it and took it back to the hangar. Jeff was there when they got back. He looked at their belongings and sighed.

"Samantha, you don't have to leave," he said. "Nobody wants you and Alex to go."

"Really, that's not what I heard on the beach," she replied. "Now you and Scott don't have to worry about me getting hurt or being a part of IR." She folded her arms across her chest and stared up at him.

"You didn't hear the whole conversation," he said.

"I heard enough," she snapped. "I'm getting involved in the other family business, you should be happy. That's what you've wanted all along. Now, I want to get to San Diego tonight and I need to know which plane we can have?"

"Take the prop plane," Jeff said sadly. He turned and walked back to the house. Sam and Alex quickly loaded their belongings in the plane and fastened in the car seats for their children. Sam quickly did most of the paperwork for the flight and then she and Alex went back to their apartment and looked around at the sad reminders that were left behind. Sam took some plain white sheets and covered the couch and chairs in the living room. She also covered the chair in her room and the rocking chair that Alex bought for her when she found out she was pregnant with Johnny and Lucy. She walked from room to room making sure she didn't leave something behind. Alex had walked to the house and got Johnny and Lucy. Sam bathed all four children and put them into their pajamas. She put their dirty clothes in a bag. Sam carried Benjamin and held Lucy's hand as they walked to the plane. Alex carried Michael and held Johnny's hand. The rest of the family with the exception of Jeff and Scott came to the hangar to see the family off. Grandma cried into her tissue as she kissed her great-grandchildren bye. Sam hugged her tight and barely heard what she said.

"They love you," Grandma said. "And they're hurting worse than you can imagine right now." Sam walked up to Brains and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for all you've done for me and my children," she said.

"Y-y-you're welcome," he replied.

"Kyrano, I'm going to miss you advice," she said sadly. She really had developed a liking of the family's cook and dad's manservant.

"Things always come full circle, Miss Samantha," he told her. "Be safe and take care of yourself and your family, all of them." He bowed and walked back to the house.

Tin-Tin and Catie hugged their sister-in-law as they tried not to cry. They both ran back to the house so Sam wouldn't see their tears. Gordon and Alan came up to Sam and hugged her and the kids.

"Take care, Sis," Gordon said. "Alex, make sure she takes care of herself. You know how she gets."

"I will, Gordon," Alex replied.

"Bye, Sammie," said Alan. He hugged her again and then he and Gordon went back to the house. Virgil and John looked as miserable as Sam felt. Sam grabbed them both in a tight hug and started crying.

"I'm going to miss you guys," she cried. Virgil and John tightened their hold on her. "You're always welcome at our house if you need to get away. Don't let IR run you down. I love you both very much."

"I'm going to miss all of you," said Virgil as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. "I love you, Sammie and I don't want you to leave." He gave up and ran back to the house. John stood there and stared at his sister and best friend. He didn't try to stop the tears that streaked down his face. He buried his face in Sam's hair and cried.

"Please don't leave me, Sammie," he begged. "I need you here where I can see and talk to you. We've never been apart or where we couldn't see each other. I don't know if I'm strong enough to be without you."

"John, I'm only going to be a couple of hours away," she said. "We won't be any further apart than if you were on 5. You're strong and you always have been. You had no choice because you had to keep me inline. Catie loves you and she is here for you and you for her. She will comfort you and help you adjust. I love you, my bestest brother." She hugged him one more time and ran to the plane and quickly climbed up the stairs. Alex had already fastened the children in their car seats and was waiting on her. She pulled the stairs up and locked the door.

"Sit with our children for now and I'll fly," Alex said as Sam tried to stop crying. He kissed her gently on her lips and watched as she fastened her seat belt. Alex strapped himself in the pilot's seat and requested permission to take off.

"Permission granted and have a safe trip," replied Jeff's subdued voice. Sam felt the plane power up and pick up speed on the runway. Moments later they were airborne. Sam looked out her window at her former home and sighed. She noticed a lone figure standing on the beach, staring up at the plane.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Thunderbirds or the Tracys with the exception of Sam.

A/N: Many thanks to those who continue to read and review this story. Your support has been truly wonderful and I greatly appreciate it. Before I forget, WARNING ADULT CONTENT in this chapter and it may not be suitable for younger readers.

Chapter 7

Their footsteps echoed loudly in the large entry room of their new house. Sam had chosen a large and spacious home for her family. The house was a two-story contemporary style with seven bedrooms and six bathrooms. A separate apartment above the garage would be used by the nanny that Alex and Sam would hire to help care for their children. The ocean view wasn't as good as what Sam was accustomed to but it was better than nothing. She and Alex had picked out a home that had an in ground swimming pool for the family to enjoy.

"What do you think, Honey?" asked Alex. "Is it what you wanted?"

"It's perfect," Sam answered. "We'll need to have a swing set built and I want locks on all of the gates. I don't trust Johnny and Lucy not to try something like escaping." She felt a tug on her leg and looked down at Benjamin.

"Up, Momma," he said. Sam leaned down and picked him up. "Baba." Lucy and Johnny were running around the empty living room. Michael was trying to climb up Alex's leg. Alex leaned down and picked him up. Sam handed him a bottle from the diaper bag that she was carrying. She cradled Ben in her arms and let him hold his bottle.

"Johnny, Lucy, do you want to go upstairs?" asked Alex as he peeked into the living room to see why they had gotten quite. They were both standing by the window looking out at the ocean.

"Where Uncle Virgie, Mommy?" asked Lucy. "Me miss him."

"Me miss Uncle Gordon," added Johnny. Sam looked sad as she knelt down to speak with her children.

"Your uncles are at home," she explained. "This is our new home. Let's go see what's upstairs." She held Lucy's hand and Alex held Johnny's as they went to the second floor of the home. The four bedrooms that would be used were on one side of the house while the other three were on the opposite side. Sam and Alex looked around at their spacious master suite and bathroom complete with an oversized Jacuzzi tub and his and her sinks. They had a private balcony that overlooked the ocean. The previous owners had been security conscious and had alarms on all the doors and windows throughout the house as well as motion lights on the outside of the home.

The family went to the bedroom nearest the master bedroom. Sam looked around and decided it was the right size for Michael and Benjamin to share. Across the hall was the bedroom that Johnny and Lucy would share for awhile. The bedrooms on the other side of the house would be guest rooms for Sam's brothers and Alex's parents when they visited.

"We should probably get to the furniture store and pick out what we want and need," said Alex, looking at his watch. Lucy had climbed onto the window seat and was looking out at the ocean.

"Me want Uncle Virgie," she said quietly. She looked at Johnny as he climbed up next to her. He gave her a hug and kiss.

"It okay, Sissy," he said. "Me here." Lucy leaned against him. Sam hurried out of the room and stood in the hallway. Alex followed her a moment later. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Did I make a mistake?" she asked softly.

"Honey, it's been two days," he said. "They'll adjust and so will you. All they know is Tracy Island and their uncles. Just like you're going to have to adjust to not having your brothers around all the time." He gently kissed her on the top of her head as she leaned against him. Johnny and Lucy came out of their bedroom and looked up at their parents.

"Ready to go?" asked Alex.

"Let's go," they cried.

"Where goin'?" asked Johnny. Sam laughed at his question and shifted Benjamin in her arms. He had finished his bottle and was content to let Sam hold him. She put her free hand out to Johnny.

"Hold Mommy's hand, little man?" she asked. Johnny grasped her hand in his little hand. Lucy reached up to take Alex's hand.

"Hold my hand, Daddy," she said. Together they walked back downstairs and outside. Alex locked the door and helped Sam strap their children in their car seats. They were able to pick out the furniture that they wanted and most of it was in stock and would be delivered to their house that afternoon. After the furniture store they went to an electronics and appliance store the rest of the big items for the house. They had no sooner completed their shopping that all four children let their unhappiness be known.

"NO!" cried Michael as Sam tried to fasten him in his car seat. He screamed and kicked his legs. Benjamin sat in his car seat and cried to be held. Johnny and Lucy were in their car seats jabbering and adding to the noise level. Sam finally got Michael's car seat fastened and shut the door. She wearily climbed into the front seat of their SUV and covered her eyes. Alex got into the driver's seat and glanced over at her.

"Are you alright, Sam?" he asked. She smiled up at him and nodded. He put the SUV in gear and drove them back to the hotel. They had about four hours before the furniture was due at their home. Johnny and Lucy quieted down and talked to each other. Michael and Benjamin both fell asleep. Sam and Alex carefully unfastened the babies from their car seats so as to not wake them up. Johnny and Lucy each held onto one of their parent's hands until they got to their room. Sam laid Benjamin down in the portable crib and Alex laid Michael next to him. Johnny and Lucy had climbed up on the couch in the living area of the suite and waited for Alex to turn cartoons on for them.

"Alex, I'm ordering room service for lunch," Sam said. "What do you want?"

"Whatever you order," he answered.

"Me hungwy, Mommy," said Johnny from the couch. "Gwilled cheese and sauce."

"Me, too, Mommy," echoed Lucy. Sam smiled at her oldest twins and ordered their grilled cheese sandwiches and applesauce. She and Alex ordered a grilled chicken salad and iced tea. When she hung up the phone, she sat down on the loveseat. Alex joined her and she leaned against him.

"The hardest part is done now," he said quietly. "The house will be already for us in a week or so. I'm going to put baby gates at the top and bottom of the stairs as a precaution." Sam snuggled closer to him and sighed.

"I just want to get everything unpacked and set up the way we want it," she said. "I want to tuck our children into their own beds in the evening and read them a story before they go to sleep. Then I want to spend the rest of the evening with my husband, relaxing." She looked up at him and smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. Their kiss deepened and she felt his tongue against her lips begging for entry.

"Mommy okay?" asked a small voice near Sam. Alex looked down and saw Johnny standing by him. Sam sat back and waited for Alex to answer.

"Mommy's fine, Johnny," he answered. "She just wanted Daddy to check something for her." Sam burst out laughing at his answer and hurried to the door when someone knocked. After the family ate lunch, Sam made Johnny and Lucy lay down for a nap. Michael and Benjamin were still sleeping and had about another hour or so to go for their nap. Alex locked the doors and sat down on the couch with Sam.

"I need to finish that check you asked me to do earlier," whispered Alex in Sam's ear as his hands gently caressed her. Sam lay back on the couch and pulled him down with her. She ran her fingers through his hair as their kisses got deeper and more passionate. He unfastened her jeans and slid them off along with her underwear. His hands slid beneath her shirt and pushed it over her head. He paused for a moment and looked down at his wife and groaned at the sight of her full breasts. He moved his hands to gently cup them and caress the sensitive skin. Sam's hand gently unfastened Alex's pants and encouraged him to take them off.

"Alex, I love you," she moaned as he kissed along her neck. His fingers trailed down her side until they shifted to find her soft spot.

"A-A-Alex, p-p-please," she groaned. Alex kept up his work and looked down at her again.

"Please, what?" he husked. Sam looked up at him and arched her back when he touched her in a way that sent waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Alex smiled down at her as she continued to writhe beneath him.

"N-n-need y-y-you," she managed. Alex gave in and pushed against her, moaning as he felt her tightness surround him. He leaned his head down to kiss her as their passion threatened to consume them. Sam pressed her face against his neck to stifle her cries. He rocked against her gently a few more times before his pace and thrusting got faster and harder. Sam tossed her head and cried out softly as Alex shuddered against her. He relaxed on top of her until both of them could breathe normal again.

"Samantha Murphy, I love you," he whispered as they dozed off. Sam shook herself awake a few minutes later.

"Alex, we have to get dressed before Johnny or Lucy come in here," she told him. He sighed but stood up and got dressed. Sam had gotten dressed and was putting her socks on when Alex's cell phone rang. He answered it and then hung up.

"The furniture and appliances will all be at the house in about an hour," he said. Sam put her shoes on and packed more diapers in the diaper bag for Michael and Benjamin.

"Alex, we need to get the boys new high chairs," she said. "I forgot about them earlier."

"We can pick them up after the furniture is delivered and set up," he replied. "It shouldn't take them too long to have everything put together. Paying the extra money will be worth it to have everything done quickly." Sam gently picked Michael up and laid him in the stroller. She laid Benjamin next to him and put a receiving blanket over them. She made sure that she had extra bottles of formula in the bottle bag as well as some jars of baby food and snacks for Johnny and Lucy. Alex had put Lucy and Johnny in the dual stroller for them and each parent pushed a stroller to the hotel's garage. The sleeping children were carefully moved from stroller to car seat and fastened in. Alex broke down the strollers and placed them in the rear of the SUV. Sam put the diaper bag on the floor board next to Michael and closed the door. She and Alex got in the front seats and then they were heading to their home. The delivery people were waiting when they pulled up in front of the house. Alex told the man in charge where the various pieces were to be put. The living room and family room were completed first. Then all of the bedrooms were done, including the nanny's apartment. The dining room and playroom were the last rooms done. A few hours later, the furniture had been assembled and moved to the desired location. The two washers and dryers were hooked up. Sam had a set on each level of the house for easy access and convenience. Alex went to a discount store and bought two baby gates and installed them while Sam played with the kids in the family room.

He and Sam carried their youngest twins around as they looked at their furnished home. Johnny and Lucy were sitting at the dining room table eating a snack and drinking their juice. All that was left for them to do was put up the window treatments and unpack everything from the Island apartment.

"We are going to be happy here," said Sam with a true smile. Alex hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be happy wherever you are, Honey," he replied. Sam looked up at him and the sparkle in her eyes reflected the love she had for him. "I love you and I want to make sure that you're happy."

"I am happy, Alex," she said. "Yes, I miss my family but I have you and our children right here and I know that you all love me. That makes me happier than you know. We better get back to the hotel and get some dinner so we can all get some sleep. Tomorrow is moving in day at the Murphy residence."

TB TB TB TB

"Mommy, play piano," whined Lucy. The family had gotten up early and driven to their new house to unpack. Johnny and Lucy were showing the signs of being sleepy but fighting it.

"Lucy, I don't know where your piano is," replied Sam, distractedly. She and Alex were hanging the various paintings that Virgil had done for them while Michael and Benjamin were taking a nap. Lucy started crying and Sam sighed. Alex looked around the living room and smiled at Sam.

"I think this room is finished, Sam," he said. "Let's go find her keyboard." He picked Lucy up and grabbed Sam's hand. Together they went to the family room and found Johnny trying to hide the little keyboard under the coffee table. He grinned up at them when he heard Lucy's crying.

"Johnny, do you have Lucy's keyboard?" asked Sam. He held his hands up as if to proclaim his innocence.

"I no have it, Mommy," he replied with a toothy grin. Alex put Lucy down and turned away from his son. Lucy spotted her piano and crawled under the coffee table to retrieve it.

"It here, Mommy," she cried as she scooted out from beneath the table. "Johnny, no touch me piano. Uncle Virgie gave to me." Johnny looked at his parents and reached out his hand to touch the piano. Lucy jerked it away and screamed.

"MINE!"

"Johnny, leave her alone, please," Sam said as Johnny reached out again and screamed when Alex picked him up. He started kicking his legs and threw a temper tantrum. Alex patted his bottom and carried him upstairs to his bedroom and laid him on his bed. Sam and Lucy followed behind him.

"Nap time," she said. Johnny struggled against Alex and screamed.

"No nap," Sam picked him up and guided his head to her shoulder.

"Lay your head on Mommy," she said softly. She turned the little stereo on with a cd of lullabies that Virgil had recorded for them. Sam walked around the room until Johnny fell asleep. Alex was sitting on the bed next to Lucy. Soon, both toddlers were asleep. Sam laid Johnny down next to Lucy and Alex covered them with a light blanket. They left the room and checked on Michael and Benjamin in their room. Alex made sure that both monitors were on in the two bedrooms before he and Sam walked back downstairs. Sam opened the doors leading to the pool and stood on the deck looking at the clear pool water. Alex came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts," he whispered in her ear. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine.

"I don't know, Alex," she replied. "Part of me is content and happy but the other part of me is really homesick and missing my brothers, all of them and Dad, too. Was I too hasty? Should I have sat down and listened? Have I caused a rift that won't be able to heal?" She paused as he hugged her closer to him.

"Honey, it's only natural that you miss your family," he said. "What you heard Scott say was hurtful and maybe you didn't hear everything but you can't live with a bunch of what ifs. We're here and we'll be helping Dad in another way and one that hopefully doesn't put you at risk. Dad was right about the fear I felt when I was told that you'd been hurt but no one knew how badly. Samantha, I can't go through that again." He turned her to face him and looked down in her blue eyes. His brown eyes pleaded with her to understand what he was saying. Sam slowly nodded her head.

"I understand, Alex," she said softly. "I don't want to hurt you or cause you any pain. This way is probably better and it's not like I won't see my family." She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "Mr. Murphy, we have some work to do, so let's get going before the kids wake up." She kissed him tenderly and reluctantly let him go. She went back to the family room and looked everything over. All of the paintings had been hung and the electronics had been hooked up. She opened a box of videos and organized them on the entertainment center. She went to the playroom next and unpacked all of her children's toys.

"Sam, can you come here a minute," called Alex. Sam went to the office that Alex was setting up for them.

"Yes," she said as she entered the room.

"Hi, Sis," cried four of her brothers from the vidphone. Sam sat down on Alex's lap and smiled at her brothers.

"Oh, gawd, it's good to see you guys," she said softly. A single tear coursed its way down her cheek. "I miss all of you so much." She was aware of Alex moving behind her and knew that he was agreeing with her when her brothers laughed.

"I have some downtime next week," said Virgil. "Can I come up for the weekend?"

"REALLY!" Sam cried. "Of course, you can stay the weekend. Do you want us to come and pick you up or are you flying up here?"

"Whoa, Sis," he laughed. "Gordon's flying me up there. If you can pick me up at the airport, I'd appreciate it. Grandma's planning on sending something up for you. She keeps muttering about how thin you are." Sam laughed at what their grandmother would be sending. Alex smiled when he heard Sam laugh. It had been a few days and he really missed it.

"John, how are you doing?" she asked softly. Her blue eyes sparkled with a love that only he and she understood.

"I miss you but Catie has been keeping me busy," he said. Gordon and Alan laughed uproariously at his comment.

"We'll say," quipped Gordon. "Sammie, you'll never guess what we saw our strait-laced brother and sister-in-law doing and where they were at."

"SHUT UP, GORDON!" exclaimed John, his face beet red. Sam looked from one brother to the next and waited.

"They were on the beach in broad daylight going at it," laughed Gordon. "Dad had decided that the rest of us needed to do a beach check and clean things up. John sure had things cleaned from what we could see and Catie wasn't complaining in the least bit." Alan guffawed at Gordon's final statement and John's embarrassed and red expression.

"John, it's nice to see that you're not moping around," Sam deadpanned. Virgil and Sam burst out laughing at his expression. "Just teasing, my bestest brother." John raised his eyebrow and calmly decided to turn the tables on his twin.

"So, Alex, how many rooms have you and my sister broken in so far?" he asked. Sam's face turned pink and she coughed nervously. Alex sat behind her and held up his hands as he pretended to count.

"Well, we have seven bedrooms but three are off-limits, the living room, family room, dining room, kitchen, patio, and balcony. Not to mention the apartment above the garage," he replied. "Um, let me think…so far we've broken in…none."

"Tonight will be our first night in the house," Sam said. "We just got the furniture set up yesterday and today we've been unpacking. Do you know how hard it is to try and get a house ready and unpack with two toddlers and two babies?" Sam sighed and leaned back against Alex. Her brothers laughed at her.

"Virgil, your niece about went ballistic on Johnny cus he tried to hide her keyboard," Alex said. "Evidently she knew that it was hers and not to be touched by him at all. We'll have to hurry and see about getting her a piano in the family room."

"Don't do that," said Virgil. "Dad and I have already ordered one and it should be…"

"Hold on, Virgil, someone's at the door," Sam interrupted him and left the room. Alex waited for him to continue.

"Dad bought a baby grand piano like mine for Lucy," Virgil admitted. "He didn't want her stop learning how to play." They could hear Sam directing the delivery people to the family room. Alex and Sam's brothers told each other bye and signed off. Alex went to the family room to see how the set up was going.

"Dad, sent it," Sam said softly.

"I know. Virgil told me," he replied. Sam leaned her head on his shoulder and thought about how happy Lucy was going to be. Alex tipped the delivery people and showed them out. He went back to the family room and found Sam sitting at the piano. He walked over and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's go relax for a little bit," he said. Sam let him guide her by the patio doors, where she paused the locked the doors. He led her up to their room after he made sure that the baby gate was locked. They closed both of the bedroom doors where a set of twins was sleeping in each. Alex opened the balcony doors and looked at Sam. He slowly approached her and she moved to meet him. He cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and combed her fingers through his hair. He pressed against her and moaned when he felt her rub against him.

"We should break this room in first," he said huskily. With great care he undressed her and she helped him out of his clothes. Her hand rested against him as he gently pushed her towards their bed.

"This is going to be short and sweet before the kids wake up," he warned. Sam nodded her head as he lowered his body to join with hers. Sam gasped as he pushed deep within in her and raised her hips to meet his thrust. She lightly ran her hands up his back as his thrusts got harder and cried out as he released.

"A-A-Alex, I…love…you," she cried as he shook with the effort of helping her reach her peak. With a final thrust, Alex brought Sam to completion and collapsed on top of her. She brushed his hair out of his face and gently kissed him as he smiled down at her.

"Samantha, I'll never get tired of being with you," he said as he rolled over and held her close to him. Sam sighed in contentment and caressed his face lightly with her finger tips.

"I feel the same way, Alex," she said softly. "I'm so happy being married to you. This life partnership is pretty awesome for us, don't you think?"

"I told you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you," he replied seriously. "The only thing that has changed since I proposed to you is that I love you so much more." He kissed her and she nestled her head against his chest and they both dozed off until they heard Michael and Benjamin stirring in their crib. With a small groan, both Sam and Alex got up and dressed again. Sam quickly remade their bed and shut the balcony doors and locked them. Alex went to see to the boys and Sam joined him. Michael was on the changing table getting his diaper changed.

"Dadda, baba," he jabbered. He kept kicking his legs and rolling around on the table making it difficult for Alex to fasten the new diaper.

"Mikey, can you lie still for Daddy?" he asked.

"No, Dadda," Michael answered. Sam laughed at Alex's exasperation as she lifted Benjamin from his crib.

"Hi, Sweetie, did you have a good nap?" she asked. She kissed his little face and breathed in the fresh baby smell. "Mommy loves her littlest man and now you need a diaper change before you eat." She laid him on the changing table and changed his diaper and pulled his little shorts up.

"All done," she said. Ben smiled at her and bounced in her arms.

"Momma," he said. She cradled him in her arms and kissed his face and belly until he started to laugh.

"No, Momma," he cried. The sound of his deep belly laugh caused her to laugh along with him. She followed Alex downstairs after checking on Johnny and Lucy. Alex was sitting in the dining room holding Michael. Michael was holding his bottle and kicking his legs.

"Ben's bottle is on the counter," Alex said as Sam entered the room. "What was he laughing at? He caused even me and Mikey here to laugh." Sam grabbed Ben's bottle and sat down next to Alex. Ben held his bottle and leaned back in her arms.

"I was kissing his face and belly," she answered. "He had me laughing with him, too."

"I heard and you know something, Sam?" he asked. "I've missed hearing you laugh like that." Sam smiled over at him and nodded.

"It felt good to enjoy laughing over something as simple as our baby's laughter," she said softly. Ben kicked and gurgled at his mom around his bottle. When he was done, Sam shifted him in her arms. Ben looked at his empty bottle and whimpered.

"Are you still hungry?" she asked as she kissed his little neck. He grabbed her hair and laughed at the tickling sensation. Mikey was giving Alex an earful as well. Sam handed Ben to Alex and went to the kitchen and got two jars of baby food from the counter and two small bowls. She mixed a bit of cereal to the baby food in the bowls and carried the two bowls and spoons back to the dining room. She put one down by Alex and one by her seat and took Ben back from Alex. Fifteen minutes later, both boys were done eating and Sam wiped their faces and hands off.

Alex and Sam took the boys to the family room and sat them on the floor to play. Ben crawled straight to the toy basket and pulled out his favorite toy. Mikey sat on the floor and looked at the new piano. Sam put in one of the children's videos that they had while Alex went to get Johnny and Lucy. He had heard them jump off their bed.

"Daddy, me hungwy," said Lucy.

"Me hungwy, too," added Johnny. Sam heard them and sighed. Neither she nor Alex had been to the grocery store yet and they had nothing to eat but fruit snacks that Sam carried at all times.

"What's for lunch, Sam," Alex asked. Sam rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever you go get and bring home," she retorted. "Neither of us has been to the grocery store. Do you want to go or me?"

"Um, I'll stay here with the kids and you go," he replied. Sam handed him Johnny and Lucy's sippy cups and a couple of packets of fruit snacks.

"I'll be back in a little bit," she said as she went out to the SUV. She went to the nearest grocery store and got everything that they would need for a week including formula, diapers, and baby food. She also added common items like laundry soap and dish soap and basic toiletries. She stopped at a baby furniture store on the way home and bought two high chairs and two booster chairs for her children. Alex helped her unload everything and put the high chairs together and fastened the booster chairs onto the dining room chairs. Sam put away the groceries and fixed grilled cheese sandwiches for them. Alex sat Johnny and Lucy in their booster seats and fastened them in. Sam placed their little plates in front of them and handed them their sippy cups with milk to drink. Mikey and Ben were crawling around the table chasing one another. Johnny kept looking down to see what his brothers were doing.

"What they doin'?" he asked Alex. Lucy was intent on eating and ignored her brothers.

"They're playing, Johnny," Alex answered. "You and Lucy used to do that, too."

"Me did?" he asked thoughtfully. "Sissy, play later wif me?" Lucy looked over at him and grinned.

"Okay," she answered as she took another bite of her sandwich. "Is good, Mommy." Sam brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes.

"You're about due for a trim," she said. Lucy shook her head and giggled.

"No see Mommy," she giggled. Sam and Alex looked at one another and smiled at their daughter's playfulness.

"Alex, have you seen Lucy?" asked Sam. Johnny looked at his parents and back to Lucy.

"Nope, I haven't, Honey," he answered. Johnny looked even more confused at his dad's answer.

"Lucy right here," Johnny said.

"Where Johnny?" asked Sam. Johnny pointed to Lucy, who was giggling even harder.

"There she is, Sam," said Alex. "I guess Johnny had to show us before we could see her." Lucy and Johnny laughed at their parents' obvious lack of sight. When they were all done eating Alex wiped Johnny and Lucy's face and hands and let them out of the booster seats. Sam cleared the table and quickly washed the dishes. She and Alex took Lucy and the boys to the family room. Lucy looked in and saw the piano and squealed in happiness.

"Uncle Virgie come play wif me?" she asked innocently. Sam's smile faltered and she turned away from Lucy to compose herself. Alex led Lucy to the piano and sat her on the bench.

"Uncle Virgil is at his home but he and Grandpa Jeff wanted you to play," Alex explained. Lucy looked at Alex sadly.

"Daddy, me miss Uncle Virgie," she said. "Me love him. Him no love me no more?" Sam ran from the room and into the office. Alex was torn between wanting to comfort his wife and his daughter. Johnny watched Sam run out of the room and heard her crying. Mikey and Ben were playing together on the floor.

"Uncle Virgil loves you very much but he's working like the rest of your uncles," he explained carefully. Johnny crept from the room and into the office where Sam was sitting down at the desk crying. He put his hand on her leg and rubbed his hand back and forth.

"Is okay, Mommy, me love you," he said. Sam looked down at him and picked him up. She sat him on her lap and he reached up and wiped at her tears. "No cwy now." He stood up on her lap and put his hands on either side of her face and pressed his nose against hers so that they were staring eye to eye.

"Johnny loves Mommy," he said. "Lucy, Mikey, Benny, and Daddy love Mommy, too. Uncles and Gwandpa loves Mommy." Sam smiled a little bit at his words.

"I love you, too, Johnny," she said softly. "You're a very smart little boy."

"Me know," he replied. He turned his head a bit and gave her a wet kiss. "Me love Mommy always."

"Mommy will always love you, too," she told him. He wiped her eyes again and she stood up and went back to the family room. Lucy was playing with her new piano and Alex was sitting on the floor with Mikey and Ben. Sam sat down next to Alex with Johnny on her lap.

"Are you alright, Honey?" Alex asked.

"I'm getting there," she answered honestly. "I had a talk with our son and he set me straight." Johnny was watching Lucy play her piano and clapped every time she paused. After a short time, Lucy slid down from the bench and began to play with her brothers on the floor. Sam and Alex leaned against the couch and watched their children play. Sam took some pictures of their children playing in their new home.

"Honey, I need to go call Dad about setting up interviews next week," Sam said after awhile. She gave Alex a kiss and went to the office. She put a call through to her dad via vidphone. He answered almost immediately.

"Hello, Samantha," he said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Dad, everything is fine," she answered. "Thank you for the piano for Lucy. She loved it when she first saw it after her nap this afternoon. I called about the interviews for next week. Are you planning on being up here to help conduct them?"

"I will be there for most of the interviews for higher management positions due to the policy I have in place that states two members of management interview and hire upper level teams," he answered.

"You're room will be ready here at the house," Sam said softly. "Dad, I know I left abruptly but I think this is really going to be better for me and my family. I'm still part of the family business just not the one that I first volunteered for. Alex and I insist that you stay with us and the children. They…we all miss you guys." Sam looked at her dad and wiped away the tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. "I chose a house this big because I wanted a place for my family to stay and well you did buy the place and furnish it."

"I'm glad that you invited me to stay with you, Sam," he replied. "I'll be up there Monday morning. The first interview isn't until Monday afternoon but I want to check on something in the office before hand and go over resumes with you. Can you pick me up or should I hire a limo?"

"I'll pick you up and you can use the car," she answered. "Alex and I have to keep the SUV because of the car seats. Tell Grandma and everybody that I said hi."

"Sam, I think that you should really talk to Scott," he said hesitantly. Instantly, Sam's demeanor changed. Jeff groaned to himself when he noticed the Tracy attitude flare in his daughter.

"You know something, Dad?" she asked rhetorically. "I don't think that I really have anything to say to him. I may not have heard the entire conversation between the two of you but what I did hear hurt me very badly. I never would have thought that my oldest brother would be glad that I got hurt during a rescue. We'll see you Sunday afternoon." She cut the connection and laid her head on the desk. She looked up sharply when she felt someone touch her.

"What's wrong, Sammie?" asked Alex.

"Difference of opinion," she answered. "Dad will be here Monday morning and he's staying with us for the week and then Virgil will be up here for the weekend. I need to finish getting this house ready and next week we'll have to start interviewing for the nanny position."

"One thing at a time, Honey," Alex told her. "We can't get everything done in a couple of days. We can probably finish one room a night after the kids go to bed. The family and living rooms are done as is the kitchen and dining room. The office is ready for use. Our bedrooms are done and that means we only have four bedrooms and the apartment to finish." Sam stood up and leaned against Alex.

"Dad wanted me to talk to Scott," she said softly. "Alex, I'm not ready to do that yet. Someday I will be ready but not now. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, it means that you are hurt and you want to work through your feelings before anything else is said that may cause a larger rift in the family," he answered. Their conversation was cut short by a scream from the family room.

"MY PIANO, JOHNNY!" Sam and Alex hurried across the hall to the family room to find Lucy trying to get Johnny away from the piano. Mikey and Ben were sitting on the floor watching their older brother and sister. When they noticed Sam both babies began to cry. Sam picked them up and calmed them down while Alex picked Lucy and Johnny up and then sat them on the couch.

"What are you two fighting about?" Alex asked. Lucy glared at Johnny.

"Him can't play wif my piano," she sniffed angrily.

"Me like piano," he answered. Sam sighed and sat down between them with the babies on her lap.

"Lucy the piano is for all of us," she said. "Why don't you show Johnny how to play the song Uncle Virgil taught you?" Lucy threw herself back against the couch and began to cry.

"Me no want to," she cried. "Is my piano."

"LUCY MICHELLE MURPHY!" Sam snapped. Startled by their mother's tone, all four of her children looked up at her. Ben whimpered and reached out to Alex. Alex took him from Sam.

"You are to share with your brothers," Sam continued in a calmer voice. "If you cannot do that, then you can sit in time-out." Lucy sat up and stared into her mother's face and then crawled over to sit on her lap.

"No time-out, Mommy," she begged. She leaned back against her mother and reached up to wrap her hand in Sam's hair. Mikey looked over at his sister and then crawled over to sit on Johnny's lap. Johnny held his brother and looked up at Alex with a confused expression.

"Why Mikey do that?" he asked. He kept his little arms protectively around his baby brother.

"He trusts you," Alex answered. "He knows that you'll keep him safe and take care of him."

"Me love Mikey and Ben," Johnny said. "Sissy my bestest fwiend." Sam started when she heard him say that. Alex smiled up at her and nodded his head slightly.

"Just like another John that we all know and love," he said to Sam.

Later that evening, Sam and Alex tucked their children into their beds and read them a goodnight story. Sam turned on the monitors in both bedrooms and the main one in her and Alex's bedroom. She and Alex went downstairs and made sure that the house was secure for the night and then went back upstairs. They worked together and finished the one of the extra bedrooms. Sam decided to wait until Sunday morning to put the fresh linens on the bed in the room that her dad would be using. She had chosen a décor that her dad favored for 'his' room. Alex closed the door and he and Sam went to their bedroom.

"Honey, let's sit out on the balcony for a little while," he suggested.

"Do you mind if I take a shower first?" she asked. "Then I can relax." She opened her dresser and pulled out something that Alex couldn't see and went to their bathroom. As soon as he heard the water running, he lit a few candles around the room and opened the balcony doors. He opened the compact refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. He set all three on little table on the balcony and then went to change into his pajama bottoms. He was sitting on the balcony when he heard Sam call him.

"Alex, can you come here a moment?" she asked. Looking at his surprise, he grinned and went into their room. He came to a complete stop when he saw his wife. She stood before him wearing a skimpy piece of lingerie that accentuated her body perfectly. He moaned and slowly walked towards her.

"Something wrong, Honey?" she asked huskily.

"Samantha, you are so beautiful and full of surprises," he choked out. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes.

"I love you Mr. Murphy and tonight we sleep in our room but first we should initiate it by something more than short and sweet," she whispered in his ear. Her warm breath intensifying his arousal.

"Mrs. Murphy, hold that thought," he replied. He went out to the balcony and brought back the wine and glasses. He quickly poured a glass for each of them. He handed one to Sam and gazed into her eyes that sparkled from the candlelight.

"I love you, too," he said as they sipped their wine. When their glasses were empty, he refilled them and set them on the bed side table. He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and pulled her tight against him. Her arms draped over his shoulders and she felt his arousal through his pajama bottoms and pressed closer to him. He leaned his head down to kiss her and groaned when she opened her mouth to him. Her hand gently stroked down his back and then slipped around to the front of his pajamas. Grasping his arousal tenderly she moved her hand along his length as he twitched in response.

"Samantha…ahh…," he groaned. She smiled at his expression just as he opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Y-you know…I get…even?" His last word trailed off in a throaty moan. Sam continued to play with him even though she knew that he would get even. When she felt him tense up more, she released her hold. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed down at her again.

"That was very cruel," he husked. "Now, I think it's time for some payback, don't you?" Sam backed away as he advanced. Her legs hit the side of their bed and she stopped moving. He grinned at her and gently pushed her back on the bed and lay down next to her. His hands roamed all over her body before settling on some of her more sensitive spots. He kissed along her neck.

"Honey, I'm going to make love to you all night," he whispered in her ear. His warm breath sent shivers throughout her body. "We'll break this room in properly." Sam smiled up at him and his promise. She moved her hands to the back of his head and twirled his hair around her fingers. He continued to caress her sensitive spots before slowly undressing her. She was writhing on the bed while his knowing hands moved along her body.

"I-I-I can't…take…anymore…need you," she begged. He grinned down at her before removing his pajama bottoms and boxers.

"What do you need?" he asked quietly. She gazed up at his handsome face and groaned. She knew that he was getting even with her. She willed herself to relax and then pushed him which caused him to roll over. She quickly took advantage of his shock and straddled him.

"I need you and I will get what I need," she answered. She leaned down to kiss him while rocking against him. His hands grasped her hips before sliding up towards her breasts. She leaned her head back and moaned softly as they increased their pace. Sam could hear Alex grunt each time she came down on him. Feeling himself reaching his peak, he pulled her down and rolled them both over and began a fast rhythm that brought both of them to completion. Alex collapsed on top of Sam and they both held tight to one another.

"Told you that I get what I need," Sam giggled from beneath Alex. He propped himself up on one arm and looked down into her slightly blushed face.

"And I told you that I'd get even," he retorted. Sam reached her hand up and brushed his sweaty hair back. "I think that we should go take a shower before the next round." True to his word, Alex and Sam made love all night long with a few breaks to reenergize themselves.

TB TB TB TB TB

"Daddy, me hungwy," whined a small voice from next to him. Alex opened his eyes and found himself being stared at by a pair of green eyes.

"Where is Lucy?" he asked. Johnny looked up at his dad and grinned.

"Her playing piano," he answered. "Me hungwy now."

"Go check on Mikey and Ben and then we'll go downstairs for breakfast," Alex said.

"Okay, Daddy," he replied. He ran to his brothers' room and Alex and Sam hurriedly put on their pajamas. They joined Johnny a few minutes later and picked Mikey and Ben up and then changed their diaper. Alex carried Ben to the stairs and started to worry when he saw the gate was still locked. He hurried down the stairs with Sam and Mikey and Johnny behind him. They heard a few notes from the family room and walked quickly to the room. Lucy was sitting on the piano, playing contentedly. She looked up at her parents and brothers with a big smile on her face.

"I play piano," she said. Sam let out the breath that she'd been holding.

"Lucy, how did you get downstairs?" she asked. Lucy slid off the bench and grabbed her mom's hand and pulled her to the kitchen. A door that Sam had forgotten about was open and she followed Lucy through the door.

"Stairs," Lucy said. Sam and Alex had forgotten about the second set of stairs that was in the kitchen. Sam went back to the dining room and sat Mikey in his high chair and then sat Johnny and Lucy in their booster seats. Alex sat Ben in his high chair before going to the kitchen and fixing breakfast for his family. Sam poured milk in Johnny and Lucy's sippy cups and formula in Mikey and Ben's bottles. Alex had already started heating her teapot. When the water was hot, she made herself a mug of hot tea and a mug of hot cocoa for Alex. He had picked up John's habit when they lived in Boston. Sam fed Mikey and Ben their cereal and fruit while Alex served Johnny and Lucy. When all four of the kids were done eating, their parents washed their hands and face. Johnny and Lucy ran back to the family room to play while the babies crawled around on the floor in the dining room. Sam and Alex hurriedly ate their breakfasts and then Sam loaded the dishwasher. Then the family went back upstairs to get dressed.

"Let's take them to the beach for a walk and then out for lunch," suggested Sam. She packed the diaper bag and they loaded the kids into the SUV. Johnny and Lucy collected shells in a pail that they each carried and Mikey and Ben bounced in their parent's arms in excitement. After lunch, they went back to the house and Sam quickly bathed Johnny and Lucy before lying them down for their nap. Alex had already put Mikey and Ben in their cribs. They had fallen asleep almost instantly.

The rest of the week went by and Sam and Alex hired a nanny for their children. Jeff did a background check on the new nanny and was pleased with her credentials. She would begin working that Monday when Jeff came into town.

Sam watched her dad's plane land at the small airport where she and Alex had the prop plane stored. Alex was at home with the children.

"Hi, Dad," Sam called when he stepped out of the plane. She ran over to him just as he reached the ground. She gave him a hug which he returned albeit a bit surprised. He heard her sharp intake of breath when she saw Scott step off the plane. Sam backed away from her dad with an expression of betrayal on her face.

"Why is he here?" she asked quietly. "Hasn't he hurt me enough?" She turned and began to walk back to her car.

"SAMANTHA MURPHY, STOP RIGHT THERE!" Jeff ordered. Sam stopped and turned to face her father. "This dispute needs to be resolved and Scott has wanted to say something to you so that maybe you'll understand why he said what he did. I'm taking you both out to lunch. Get in the car, both of you." Sam got into the driver's seat and Jeff put his luggage in the trunk of the car before getting in the passenger seat and Scott sat in the back seat.

"What are you in the mood for, Dad?" asked Sam tersely.

"Just pick something," he replied. Sam drove to one of the nicer casual restaurants near her home. They were all seated and were ordering their drinks.

"Guiness," said Scott. Sam unconsciously made a face at his choice of beer.

"Strawberry Margarita," ordered Sam. "Grande sized." Her dad shot a disapproving glance her way that she shrugged off.

"Iced tea," he said. "Sam, I know that it has only been a little over a week since you've moved up here and quite frankly the family misses you, Alex, and the kids. Your brothers miss joking around with you and having time with their niece and nephews. Mother is worried that you're not eating enough—"

"Sammie, I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings but if you will just listen to me," Scott interrupted. Sam shot him a dirty look.

"I have no choice but to listen to you now," she snapped. "Since you two decided to put me on the spot like this. Why shouldn't I be surprised though? It's not like I'm not aware of how you think." She sat back in her chair and glared at her oldest brother. "Hurry up and tell me what it is that is so important. I'd like to get back to my husband and children."

"Samantha, you're being rude," Jeff said.

"Sammie, you heard me say that I was kind of glad that you got hurt," Scott began again. "But I didn't mean it like that. I'm…I'm not good at saying this stuff. I was relieved that the risks and results of what we put ourselves through were seen. I kept you with me at Mobile Control because I was afraid. I was afraid that I'd have to break the news that my baby sister was dead and that Alex would have to raise their children by himself. I was afraid of the thought that I'd watch my niece and nephews grow up without their mother. That Lucy wouldn't have her mother there to talk over girl-stuff. That she would have the same sad aura about her when she reached a mile stone in her life like you did, Sammie. I never wanted you to leave us and never have I been glad that you were hurt and couldn't hold your children or finish nursing the babies because of the pain medicines you were on. Sam…" He turned his head so that she couldn't see him and then abruptly excused himself. Sam stared after him in shocked amazement. Jeff cleared his throat and got her attention.

"Still don't think you need to talk to him?" he asked quietly. Sam stood up and hurried after her brother. She caught up with him just outside the restaurant and grabbed his arm.

"Scotty, how come you just didn't say that?" she asked.

"I didn't know how, Sammie," he muttered. "And now I've destroyed the bond that we had."

"You big dummy," she said through her emerging tears. "I'm just as much to blame cus I jumped to conclusions and refused to listen to Dad. I've missed you, Scotty, as much as our brothers but I think that living here and helping out Dad this way will be better for all of us." She looked up at her big brother and broke down. Her sobs shook her body as he pulled her into his protective embrace.

"Shh, it's alright," he said. "We'll get over this."

"Scotty, I love you," she cried against his chest. "I don't want to be angry or hurt anymore and now I understand why you said what you did. Can you forgive me for being impetuous as usual?"

"Aww, Sammie," he replied. "I love you, too. And there is nothing to forgive, I'm just glad you understand why I made that comment even if it came out wrong." He tightened his hold on her and led her back to their table and father when she'd calmed down. Sam smiled slightly at their dad and then reached over and grabbed Scott's beer and took a drink.

"Yep, still gross," she said. "I'm hungry." The waiter came by and they all ordered. The atmosphere was more relaxed and peaceful. Jeff watched his son and daughter joke with each other and Sam told them some of the things that the kids had been doing.

"Johnny is Gordon all over again I'm telling you," she said. "He likes to tease but he's very protective of Mikey and Ben." After lunch, Sam drove her dad and brother to her house. She put in her code at the gate and drove through the housing addition until she got to her house. Scott looked up at it in amazement.

"This place is huge," he said.

"I wanted a house big enough for you guys to visit," Sam admitted. "And remember Alex and I have four children." She unlocked the door and led her dad and brother into the entry way.

"Alex, I'm home," she called.

"We're in the family room," he replied. Sam led them to the family room. Lucy was sitting at the piano with Johnny. She was trying to show him how to play the song that Uncle Virgil had taught her. Alex was lying on the floor with Mikey and Ben crawling on him.

"Dad and Scott are here," Sam said. Alex looked up at her and was relieved to see her smile.

"Hi, Dad, Scott," Alex greeted them. "Sorry that I can't get up but I'm currently a climbing toy for these two."

"Uncle Scotty and Gwandpa," cried Johnny and Lucy. They slid off the bench and ran to them. Scott picked Johnny up and gave him a big hug while Jeff did the same to Lucy and then they switched. Mikey and Ben stared up at their grandpa and uncle before crawling over to Sam. Sam picked them up and held them close.

"Scott, I forgot to ask but are you staying?" Sam asked.

"Just tonight," he answered.

"I need to run up and make your bed," she replied. She handed the babies back to Alex and ran upstairs to make the bed in the room Scott would be using. That evening, Sam made dinner for her family and then she and Alex tucked their children in bed while Jeff and Scott sat on the patio.

"This is a nice place for them," Scott said.

"And it's still close to home," Jeff added. "I like knowing that they're only a couple of hours from the Island." Sam and Alex rejoined them and the conversation turned to both family businesses late into the night. Finally, Sam called it a night and they all went in and locked up the house before retiring to their rooms.

"I'm glad that you and your family have worked things out," Alex said as he crawled into bed next to Sam.

"Me, too," she replied. "I never thought about how Scott felt about me not having Mom around but evidently he did." She leaned over and kissed Alex goodnight. "I love you." Alex wrapped her arms around her and kissed her back.

"I love you, too," he told her.

The next morning, Scott flew the plane back to Tracy Island and Jeff and Sam prepared to go over resumes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Thunderbirds or the Tracy family with the Sam.

A/N: Usual warning- there is sexual content in this chapter that may not be suitable for younger readers. You just never know how naughty John and Catie will be not to mention the resident rabbits, Alex and Sam.

Chapter 8

"Ms. Barnes, please have a seat," said Jeff. He and Sam were in his office conducting interviews for the upper levels of management for the new office. It had been a long week and they still had to decide on whom to hire for the available positions. Sam had already decided on her personal secretary but that was the only definite position filled.

"Ms. Barnes, this is Mrs. Murphy and she will be in charge of this office and the various teams that will be based here," Jeff said as an introduction. Sam reached out her hand to shake her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Barnes," Sam said politely. She sat back as her dad took over the interview. Periodically, she would ask a question and jot down some notes to help her remember the applicants. After the interview, Sam looked at her dad.

"Well, that was the last one," she said. She stood up and went to the break room and refilled her mug of tea and her dad's coffee. She handed it back to him with a sigh.

"So, how do we choose the ones that can handle the job?" she asked, eyeing the pile of resumes. Jeff took a drink of his coffee and looked up at her.

"I marked on the top of the file which ones have the most potential," he responded. "Those are the ones we look at again and grant a second interview."

"Dad, do you think that I'm up to overseeing this office?" Sam asked quietly. "I'm not even sure how to hire management personnel much less manage the office." She paced the office in an agitated manner. She paused at the windows and gazed at the ocean before resuming her pacing.

"Samantha, you will learn and you're not doing this by yourself," he answered. "I will always be able to help you and answer questions that may come up." Sam paused and looked up at him again.

"What if I make a wrong decision and then the management team doesn't trust my abilities," she fretted. "Or they just go over my head and report right to you?"

"First of all, everyone makes mistakes but they can be fixed," he replied. "Second of all, if they report to me, then they had better have a good reason. I'm not saying that because you're my daughter but because that's how I am with all my businesses. I'm going to help finish the hiring and then if you have any questions you can call me on vidphone or cell phone." Sam sat down in the chair Ms. Barnes had been sitting in and finished drinking her tea. She sighed again when she glanced at the clock.

"Dad, can we take half of those files home to work on?" she asked. "It's almost bedtime for the kids and I haven't seen them that much this week."

"Yes, sorry I didn't realize the time," he answered. Sam put half the files in her brief case and took their mugs to the break room and rinsed them out. She reset the coffee maker for the morning and shut the lights off. Her dad joined her in the hall after locking their office. They passed by the security guard and left the building. A slight breeze blew Sam's hair back and suddenly a bright light flashed in her eyes.

"Mr. Tracy, when did you decide to open an office here?" asked a deep voice from near Sam. She couldn't see him right away but instinctively moved closer to her dad. "Samantha Tracy? Are you a part of the new facility?" Sam sighed and resignedly glanced up at her father.

"First, let's get the name straight, it's Samantha Murphy," she replied. "Yes, I am part of the new facility along with my dad." She continued to her car with the reporter and photographer following them.

"Can I ask you a few more questions?" he asked. Sam groaned inwardly at his bad sense of timing.

"I'm really sorry but I don't talk to the media and you're lucky that I've answered any questions at all," she answered. "I'm late getting home and now if you'll excuse us." She opened her car door and slid in behind the steering wheel. Her dad had waited until her door was shut before getting into the passenger seat. Sam started the car and headed home.

"Sam, you're going to have to get used to speaking with the media," Jeff said. "That is unless you plan on me hiring a publicist to handle all the media and such."

"That is actually a great idea," she replied. "Will you do that for me, Dad?"

"I probably should," he mused. "Then I won't have to worry about you telling someone off." Sam shot a look over at her dad.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"It means, that sometimes you are like Gordon and you speak before you think," he responded calmly. Sam relaxed in her seat and glanced at her dad again.

"Sorry, and I guess I have to admit that you're right," she admitted. "Shit!"

"What?" he asked. Sam looked in her rear view mirror and changed lanes and then changed back again.

"He's following us," she said tersely. "Stupid, stupid mistake. Can't trust the media at all." She turned into her housing addition and keyed in her code at the gate. As soon as the gate was open, she pulled through and drove the winding road back to her house. She parked her car in the garage and she and Jeff grabbed their briefcases. She opened the door and they entered the kitchen.

"Alex, I'm home," she called. She walked through the kitchen pausing long enough to grab a water bottle from the fridge and to take her shoes off. She carried her shoes in her hand with her brief case and her water in her other hand. She set her briefcase in her office and went in search of her family. She walked upstairs and smiled when she heard Johnny and Lucy's voices. Sam entered their room and her smile faltered at the scene before her. Alex was sitting on Lucy's bed with Johnny on his lap while the nanny, Nicole, held Lucy on her lap. She and Alex were sitting side by side while Nicole read a story to the twins. Sam backed up before they saw her and went to check on Mikey and Ben. They were both asleep in their crib. Sam brushed her fingers lightly over their little faces and smiled softly at them.

"I don't understand why I feel so jealous," she thought to herself. "I know that I trust Alex but I don't know Nicole and…" A slight noise behind her made her look up.

"When did you get home?" Alex asked as he leaned down to kiss her. Sam backed away and shook her head.

"Just a few minutes ago," she answered. "Why is Nicole in the house?" Alex looked at her clearly confused.

"She was reading a story to Lucy and Johnny," he answered. "Sam, what's going on?"

"When we hired her, I clearly stated that she was only to help during the day unless something came up and we had to do something away from the house," Sam replied. "Evenings and bed times were for us to be with our children without anyone interfering with our family. You two looked really cozy in there when I peeked in the room." She wiped at her eyes and went back to Lucy and Johnny's room. Nicole was still in there.

"Nicole, I'd like some time with my son and daughter alone," she told her. Nicole looked up and quickly left the room.

"Goodnight, Alex," she said as she went by him in the hallway. Sam bristled at her words but calmed down enough to tuck her children in.

"Goodnight, Sweeties," she said as she leaned over them and gave them a kiss. "Mommy loves you."

"Wuv you, too, Mommy," murmured Johnny and Lucy at the same time. They closed their eyes and slowly fell asleep. Sam shut the light off and turned on their monitor. She closed their door softly. Alex was still standing in the hallway with an angry look on his face. Sam went into their bedroom and grabbed her pajamas. After she took her shower and changed into her pajamas she went back into her bedroom. Alex was sitting on their bed.

"What the hell is going on, Samantha?" he demanded. "You're all but saying that I'm cheating on you or something."

"You didn't even notice me," she snapped. "I'm working long hours and I'm smart enough to know that you're home all day with a single woman…" Sam turned away from him as her body shook with the sobs that burst from her. She knew she was being unreasonable but she was tired and the last couple of weeks had her emotions in turmoil. She was well aware that Alex would never cheat on her.

"I can't believe that you're insinuating that I'm cheating on you," he said, his voice steadily gaining volume until he was shouting. "I've been faithful to you since we were fifteen years old. Damnit, Sam, what are you thinking?" Sam's sobbing got a little harsher and she stumbled to her favorite chair. She hid her face in her hands.

"I-I-I'm sorry…I-I know...you…w-w-wouldn't ch-cheat on me," she stammered. "I don't… know…why…I'm j-j-jealous." Alex stood up and paced the room. He kept glancing at his wife and shaking his head. Sam stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Alex, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I don't know why I acted like that. I'm jumping to conclusions again and as usual I'm way off base." She let go of him and sat back in her chair. "I had another run in with the media tonight and I'm not exactly feeling the most secure right now. I feel as if I'm neglecting you and our children even though it's only been a week." She stood up again and with her head down, she walked to the spare room and made up the bed. Alex had followed her into the bedroom.

"Now what are you doing?" he asked.

"If I were you, I wouldn't want me in the same room after what I accused you of," she answered sadly. "I have a habit of opening my mouth before I have all the facts." Alex groaned and grabbed her arm.

"Samantha, I'm not exactly jumping with joy at this moment but I married you for better or worse and that includes your attitude," he said. "I don't want you to sleep in here. I want you to sleep next to me. I'm used to going to sleep with you in my arms and waking up with you still there. I love you and our children. Nicole is nothing more than our nanny, someone that cares for our children part-time. You're the only woman for me and the only woman that I will ever want or need." Sam looked up at him through her tears.

"You really mean that?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes, I mean that," he answered. "Now, let's go downstairs and eat dinner." He paused and looked down at her. "I love you and don't ever forget or doubt it again." He leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips before taking her hand in his. They walked downstairs together and into the kitchen. Jeff was sitting at the dining room table and eating his dinner. Sam and Alex fixed their plates and sat down with him.

"Sam, we can look over those files tomorrow," Jeff said. "I think we need a good night's sleep." He had heard Sam and Alex when they were upstairs. He hadn't realized how much Sam seemed to be pushing herself. He had forgotten how stressful having young children and a career was. Honestly, Lucy had handled their children and he worked. So he really couldn't relate but he could help take some of the stress off of Sam and Alex. After all, he had over fourteen years of finding his center of balance for work and family. Sam and Alex still had to learn how to balance work and family.

"Are you sure, Dad?" she asked. She stood up and took their dirty dishes to the kitchen and refilled their wine glasses.

"I'm sure," he replied. "You could do with a quiet evening." After they drank their wine, they all went to their bedrooms. Sam went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth. Alex came in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Feeling a little better?" he asked. Sam leaned back against him and sighed.

"I still feel like a jackass for jumping to conclusions," she admitted. "You'd think that I'd learn from past mistakes but no I have to continue repeat them." Alex nuzzled his face in her hair.

"Sounds to me that you're learning cus you just admitted to your mistake," he said. His warm breath on her ear caused her to breathe harder as she rubbed against him.

"Alex, do you know what you're doing to me?" she moaned. His hands slowly moved up towards her breasts.

"What am I doing?" he asked huskily. He groaned as she pressed back against him a bit harder. "Do you love me, Samantha?"

"Yes, I love you, Alex," she replied honestly. "I love you more than life itself and you're making me desire and need you." Alex turned on the shower and undressed. He stood in the shower and waited for Sam to join him. Sam joined him without hesitation and stepped into his loving embrace.

"After that, how could I ever doubt your love?" she giggled as they got dressed for bed. Alex looked over at her and smirked.

"How could you doubt it at all?" he shot back. Sam stepped closer to him and pulled him against her.

"I will never make that mistake again," she said softly. "I need you because you complete me but I love you because of who you are and that is a loving husband, lover, best friend, and father of my children. I feel safe with you, Alex, and I can be me and know that you love me regardless of my flaws." She leaned her head against his chest and smiled when she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Sam, you never cease to amaze me," he replied. "I want to make myself a better man because I feel that you deserve it." Sam looked up at him and smiled.

"Alex, you are the best and only man that I want," she said. He led her to their bed and they cuddled next to each other, falling asleep almost instantly. Sam slept with her head on his shoulder and he had his arms wrapped around her securely.

"MOMMY, WAKE UP!" yelled a little voice. Sam opened her eyes and looked up into the green eyes of her oldest son. He was lying on top of her with his face just above hers. "I wetted the bed." Sam moved her hand down his little body and sighed when she felt bare skin.

"I naked," he said proudly. Alex had woken up and was laughing at Sam's expression.

"Go get some underwear and a pair of jeans," she said. "Did you wet on Lucy?"

"DADDY, JOHNNY WETTED ON ME!" screamed another voice from the door way. Lucy stomped to her dad's bedside and glared angrily at Johnny. He smiled down at her.

"I sorry, Sissy," he said. "I not mean it." Sam patted his bare bottom and sat him on the floor.

"Go get your clothes," she repeated. "Lucy, go get your clothes and I'll give you and Johnny a bath." She watched her oldest children run back to their bedroom. She kissed Alex and smirked down at him.

"I'm giving them a bath, you can strip the bed and wash all the bedding and spray the mattress," she said. "I'll try to get done before Mikey and Ben wake up." She hurried to the kids' bathroom and started their bath water. Johnny came running in and held his arms up so that Sam could lift him up and put him in the tub. He splashed around and laughed when a big splash got Sam wet.

"You think that's funny?" she asked. Johnny nodded his head.

"Mommy all wet," he replied. Lucy came into the bathroom still scowling at her brother. She held her arms up and Sam lifted her and put her in the tub with Johnny.

"No pee in the tub," she snapped. "Is gross!" Johnny suddenly got quiet and looked up at Sam.

"Mommy, Lucy no has…" he said, pointing to himself. "It fall off?" A sudden burst of laughter from the door distracted them and they looked up to see Alex gripping the door frame.

"Lucy's a girl and we don't have what you have," Sam replied. Alex continued to laugh at Johnny's perplexed expression.

"Mommy no have one?" Johnny asked.

"No, Mommy doesn't have one," she answered. Johnny shrugged his shoulders and went back to splashing. Sam washed Lucy's hair and picked her up and dried her off. Alex quickly got her dressed in her jeans and a t-shirt. Sam opened the drain to let the bath water run out while she quickly washed Johnny's hair and rinsed it. She lifted him out of the tub and dried him off and dressed him. She hung the towels up to dry and went to check on Mikey and Ben. They were standing in their crib and watching Johnny and Lucy run in the hallway.

"Momma," Ben said. He held his arms up and Sam picked him up and took him to the changing table. She unfastened his pajamas and changed his diaper.

"You gave Mommy a stinky diaper," she said as she put a clean onesie on him and a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He kicked his legs when she attempted to put his socks and shoes on. After a brief struggle, they were on and she sat him on the floor and picked Mikey up. She had a harder time changing his diaper because he rolled around.

"You like to drive Mommy nuts," she said when she finally had him dressed. She lifted him up and kissed his belly.

"No, Momma," he laughed. Ben grabbed her leg and pulled himself to a standing position. Sam knelt down and picked him up. She took turns kissing both of her sons. She went out to the hallway and looked for the rest of her family. She heard Johnny running around downstairs and the piano.

"I think your big brother and sister are downstairs," she told the boys in her arms. "Shall we join them and get some breakfast?" She had just walked in the dining room when Alex set a plate down at her spot. Jeff was already eating and reading the morning paper.

"Dad, can you hold Ben for me?" she asked. Jeff put his paper down and sat Ben on his lap. Sam put Mikey in his high chair and fastened him in and then did the same with Ben. Johnny and Lucy climbed up in their booster seats and waited until Sam fastened them in. She hurried to the kitchen and poured four sippy cups of milk. She carried it all back to the table and gave her children their cups. Alex set Lucy and Johnny's plates in front of them and then went back get Mikey and Ben's. Sam sat down and hurriedly ate her breakfast. She ran upstairs and changed into a business suit and applied her makeup and brushed her hair. She hurried back downstairs and kissed her children and Alex. Her dad was already in the car and waiting on her. Nicole came inside the kitchen just before Sam left. Alex was standing at the door and Sam wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. He leaned down and gave her a deep kiss to reassure her that he loved her and only her.

"Behave and get to work," he said. "Virgil's coming in this afternoon." Sam's eyes lit up at the thought of seeing her brother. She kissed him again and went to her car. She was just about to open the car door when she froze. Alex stared at her as she ran back inside the house. Mikey and Ben were still in their high chairs eating. Alex followed her into the dining room.

"What's wrong, Sam?" he asked.

"I forgot that today is Mikey and Ben's first birthday," she said. "I can't believe that I forgot our sons' first birthday."

"Sammie, everything is taken care of," he replied. "I knew how busy you were so I went and bought their presents and tonight we're all going out for dinner at that kid's restaurant. Dad knows so get the details from him and we'll see you later." She kissed their children again and Alex. She hurried back to the car, laughing when she heard Johnny and Lucy singing Happy Birthday to their baby brothers. She got in the car and Jeff backed out of the garage and drove them to work. Once they were in the office building, Sam stopped in the break room and poured her dad a cup of coffee and made herself a mug of hot tea. They sat in their office and discussed several applicants before deciding on the ten that they were in agreement on. Sam called them all and set up their second interviews. Sam's personal secretary knocked on the door and waited to be admitted.

"Come in," called Sam. "Good morning, Jessica."

"Good morning, Mrs. Murphy," she replied. "Mr. Tracy." Sam groaned at the use of her formal name.

"Jessica, please call me Samantha," Sam said. "Mrs. Murphy sounds too formal. We have ten applicants coming back for their second interviews. Here is a list of them and the times of their interviews. Will you please let security know and we'll need lunch ordered for about 11:30. Something simple will be fine, maybe just a couple of Cobb salads. Dad, is that alright with you?"

"That's fine and Jessica order yourself something and put it on the company charge card," he said as he read over another file. Jessica left with her lists and relayed the required information to the security office. In her office, Sam was reading the morning paper and almost choked on her tea when she saw her photo on the cover of the business section.

"Sam, are you alright?" asked her dad. Sam nodded and handed him the paper.

"Didn't expect to see that," she answered. "Gordon and Alan are more used to seeing themselves in the paper for their achievements. I'm doing nothing but helping out in the family business."

"Yes, but the family business is a billion dollar corporation that will double its worth this year," Jeff said. Sam looked up sharply at him. "You're going to do fine."

"Samantha and Mr. Tracy, Mr. Talbot is here," said Jessica's voice.

"Show him in, Jessica," Sam replied. She sat down at her desk next to Jeff and glanced down over her notes and his resume. She stood up when he entered the office.

"Mr. Talbot," she greeted as she offered her hand. He looked at her and then to Jeff. He tentatively shook her hand before turning his attention to Jeff.

"Mr. Tracy," he greeted and shook his hand. Sam made a mental note to discuss Mr. Talbot's attitude towards women in charge with her dad.

"Mr. Talbot, we called you back because of your thorough answers," Sam began. "You seem to have spent a lot of time researching Tracy Enterprises and you have an impressible education. What do you think you can bring to this company?"

"Mr. Tracy, I worked for NASA's research and development department and even though Tracy Enterprises is further along in development, I have some ideas based on what I researched while I was there." Sam bristled at his obvious snub and his attitude.

"Mr. Talbot, you are aware that if we hire you and you choose to work for this company, anything that you see here is classified information," Sam pointed out. "Some of, well a lot of, what we develop is used in the military and that information cannot be leaked to outside sources."

"I'm quite aware of the restrictions and classified information that is vital to this company," he replied tersely. "I can assure you that if I'm employed by this company then that is where my loyalties will be." Sam made another note and sat back while Jeff continued the interview. Sam would periodically ask a question and receive a glare in response. Jeff concluded the interview and shook Mr. Talbot's hand. Sam again offered her hand only to have him turn and walk from the room. Sam sat back down and took a sip of her tea.

"What do you think?" Jeff asked her.

"I think that man is an insufferable, stuffy, uptight jerk," she replied. "And as much as he irritated me, he's well-qualified for the job and that's important."

"He won't work well with others despite his credentials," Jeff told her. "He has a problem working with women and the lead researchers are women as well as his boss." Jeff set the file to the side and Jessica let them know that the next interview was waiting. By lunch time, Sam and Jeff had agreed on four of the ten applicants. Sam invited Jessica to eat lunch with them in the break room.

"Thanks, Jessica, for taking care of ordering our lunches," Sam said. She leaned back in her chair and took a drink of her iced tea. The break room door opened and a security guard came in.

"Mr. Tracy, there is a gentleman at the door demanding entrance," he said. "He's claiming that he's your son." Sam jumped up and ran to the front of the office building. Leaning against the desk was Virgil.

"VIRG," cried Sam as she ran to him. He caught her in a tight hug.

"Hey, Sis, I thought you were supposed to be a respectable business woman," he teased. Sam hugged him again.

"That's what you get for thinking," she retorted. She led him back to the break room. "Have you had lunch? I have half of my salad left if you want it. I'm stuffed and was about to throw it away." They walked into the break room.

"Hi, Dad," Virgil greeted their father. He waited for Sam to introduce him to Jessica.

"Jessica, this is one of my brothers, Virgil," she said. "Virgil, this is Jessica, my personal secretary and one of the few employees that we've hired so far." Sam and Virgil sat down at the table. Sam pushed her salad over to him and stood up again. She got a bottle of iced tea from the fridge and handed it to him. He chatted with his sister and dad while eating.

"My stuff is at the desk," he said. "Sis, can I have your car keys?"

"They're in my office," she replied. She picked up her iced tea and went to her office and dug her keys out of her purse. She took them back to Virgil.

"We have a few more interviews this afternoon," she said. "You can take my car and go pick up more art supplies. I know that you're probably getting low on blue and green paints and sketch pads." Virgil grinned at her.

"Now, just how would you know that?" he asked. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and went out to get his stuff and to run a few errands. Sam and Jeff cleaned up their messes and went back to look over the remaining files. Jessica showed each applicant to the office. Sam breathed a sigh of relief when the last one left.

"That's it, Dad," she said. "Personally, I think that Mr. Lawrence, Mr. Allen, Mr. Carter, Ms. Lovett, and Mrs. Harding would be great assets to the company."

"I agree with you, so would you like to give them a call and offer them the position that they interviewed for?" he asked. Sam began calling each of them and offered them the position they interviewed for. When they accepted she let them know that they would be starting work on Monday. She called Jessica into her office.

"Jessica thanks for all of your help this week," Sam said. "Have a good weekend."

"You, too, Samantha," she said. She left the office and locked her desk up before picking up her purse. Sam filed the folders of the new managers into her filing cabinet and locked it up. She grabbed her suit jacket and purse and brief case. Jeff picked up his brief case and they went to the front of the office. Virgil was waiting on them when they came out. Sam climbed in the back seat and let Jeff give Virgil the directions to Sam's house. Sam gave him the code to unlock the gate and he drove back to her house.

"Wow, Sammie, this place is huge," he said. "How many bedrooms?"

"Seven bedrooms and an apartment above the garage for the nanny," she replied. "We have a big family, remember?" He parked the car in front of the garage and he got his bags out of the trunk. Sam unlocked the front door and set her brief case and purse on the small bench in the foyer. Jeff set his down next to hers.

"Alex, Johnny, and Lucy, I'm home," she called. Johnny and Lucy came running out of the family room and into her arms. Alex followed behind them with Mikey and Ben walking next to him. Both boys were holding onto their dad's hands.

"Me missed you, Mommy," said Johnny as he kissed her. Lucy stopped and stared up at Virgil.

"Uncle Virgie?" she whispered. She ran back to Alex and hid behind him. "Daddy, Uncle Virgie here but him no love me no more." Virgil looked stricken at what she said.

"She didn't understand why she could see the ocean but not her uncles and she missed you the most," Sam explained. "I guess she felt that you just didn't love her anymore. We kept telling her that you loved her but we lived in different places." Virgil walked over to Lucy and squatted down so that he could look in her eyes.

"Lucy, I love you," he said softly. "You're my favorite little niece. Did you get your piano that looks like mine?"

"Yes, me love playing piano," she answered. "Uncle Virgie, me love you. Me missed you." She threw herself at him and wrapped her little arms around him. He hugged her back and grinned when she kissed his cheek. Mikey and Ben walked over to Sam and pulled on her legs causing her to over-balance and fall. She and Johnny fell to the floor with a slight thump.

"Mikey and Benny, no," snapped Johnny. He stood up and tried to push them away from Sam. Ben started crying when he couldn't reach Sam and Mikey walked back to Alex.

"Johnny, that's enough," Sam warned him. She picked Ben up and kissed his face and then wiped his tears. "How's Mommy's littlest man?" She tickled his neck and belly as she walked towards Alex.

"Momma, no," he laughed. He grabbed her hair and pulled.

"Give Mommy a kiss," she said. He gave her a wet kiss on the side of her face. She knelt down and picked Mikey up with her free arm.

"Hi, Baby," she said as she kissed him. "Can Mommy have a kiss?" He shook his head and grinned at her. "Please?" He shook his head again but Ben gave her another kiss. "Thanks, Ben. Mikey, Mommy needs a kiss." Mikey shook his head again but Sam turned and saw Alex behind her shaking his head.

"I guess, if I can't get a kiss from Mikey then I better get one from my husband," she said. Alex leaned down and gave her a tender kiss. Mikey and Ben started pushing their dad away. Mikey finally relented and gave Sam a big kiss on one side of her face while Ben kissed the other side. Virgil watched his sister with her family and smiled. Jeff had picked Johnny up and was talking to him.

"Me swim, Gwandpa," he said. "Nic let me swim."

"Who's Nic?" asked Virgil.

"She's the nanny and her name is Nicole but Johnny won't call her anything but Nic," Sam said. "Let me show you to your room, Virg." She handed Mikey to Alex and led her brother upstairs. "This is your room whenever you come up here." He looked around the room. Sam had painted it a creamy off-white with soft green accents and trim. The comforter was a minty green color. The art work was some of Virgil's own works.

"The bathroom is right next to the room," Sam said. "There is a compact fridge with bottled water, cola, and a couple bottles of beer in your room. I also put some snacks on top of it for you. The Guinness is left over from Scott. How you guys can drink that stuff is beyond me!" Virgil set his bags down and carried Lucy so that Sam and Alex could show him the house.

"That room is Dad's, the room across from yours is another guest room," she pointed out. "This will eventually be Johnny or Lucy's room, this is their room now, Mikey and Ben are across the hall, and Alex and I have the master suite." Downstairs, she showed him the play room and family room. Lucy looked up at him.

"Play piano wif me?" she asked. Virgil sat her on the bench and sat down next to her. Together, they played a couple of songs that Lucy had learned from him.

"Samantha is there anything else you need?" asked Nicole. She had heard them and followed them to the family room.

"No, thanks, Nicole," Sam answered. Virgil stared up at her and hit a stray note. Lucy poked him in the ribs.

"Uncle Virgie," she said. He stood up and walked over to Nicole and Samantha. Sam groaned inwardly at his expression.

"Virgil, this is our nanny, Nicole," she said. "Nicole, this is my brother, Virgil."

"Pleased to meet you," he said. He shook her hand and grinned at her.

"It was nice to meet you," she replied. "Lucy talks about you and how much she misses you. It's nice to put a face with a name. Have a good weekend. Alex and Samantha, I'll see you Monday." With a slight wave she left. Sam glared after her until Alex wrapped his arm around her.

"Behave, Samantha," he whispered in her ear. "Or no loving for you tonight."

"Oh no, anything but that," she giggled. "Virgil, can you wipe the drool from the corner of your mouth?" He looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry, Sis," he said. "Did you say something?"

"UNCLE VIRGIE!" yelled Lucy from the piano. Virgil hurried back to her and Sam shook her head. She left her family and ran upstairs to change into jeans and a t-shirt. She hurriedly packed some diapers and an extra outfit for each of her children in the diaper bag. Alex and Virgil had fastened the kids into their car seats and Jeff put Mikey and Ben's birthday presents into the trunk of the car. He had a couple of surprises that would be meeting them at the restaurant. He drove the car and Virgil rode with him while Sam and her family took their SUV. Once they were at the restaurant, they were shown to their table. Sam noticed some people at the table and felt a little irritated until she noticed the red hair of one of the men.

"GORDON!" she cried as she ran to the table. The others turned and looked at her. Her whole family had turned up for Mikey and Ben's first birthday.

"Who's taking care of business?" she asked.

"Dad put it on hold for two days," Scott answered. Grandma stood up and Sam hugged her.

"Grandma, I've missed you," she said.

"Well, I'm here tonight and tomorrow and I intend to fatten you up a bit," Grandma replied. A tap on her shoulder drew her attention to her twin. She grabbed him in a tight hug and hid her face against his chest. Her emotions ran unchecked as she cried into his broad chest.

"Its okay, Sammie," he whispered. He held her close until she could compose herself. "I've missed you, too, but guess what? Catie and I will be up next weekend for a long four days off." Sam wrapped her arm around her brother's waist and smiled at seeing her family all together.

"I guess my surprise is well received?" asked Jeff. Sam gave him a hug and kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, Daddy," she said softly. Alan and Tin-Tin came up and gave Sam a hug and Sam noticed that Alan kept his hand near Tin-Tin's belly. She smiled at her baby brother and sister-in-law.

"When are you due?" she asked.

"Early December," Alan replied. Sam noticed a sad look cross Catie's face and wondered what was going on. The family celebrated Mikey and Ben's first birthday. By the time they all got home all four children were asleep. Virgil carried Lucy to her room and Gordon carried Johnny. Scott and John carried Mikey and Ben to their room and laid them in their crib. Sam, Catie, and Tin-Tin tucked all four children in and kissed them goodnight. Alex turned on the monitors and the adults went out to sit on the patio.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" asked Sam.

"Guinness," replied six voices.

"Water," said Tin-Tin, Grandma, and Jeff.

"I'll help you, Sam," said Catie. She and Sam walked into the kitchen. Sam looked up at her best friend and sister-in-law expectantly. Catie bit her lip and tears leaked from her eyes. Sam immediately hugged her as Catie began sobbing. She held her friend until she regained her composure.

"I'm sorry, Sammie," she said. "John and I got some bad news today. It seems that we're unable to have children of our own. And we both wanted a son and daughter."

"Catie, I'm so sorry," Sam said softly. "I wish there was something I could do for you and John. I can honestly say that'd I'd do anything in my power for John and you. Are there any other alternatives or procedures that you could check out?"

"We just got the news today, so I'm not sure what we're going to do," she admitted. "I just needed to get it off my chest and well, I've missed you since you and Alex left. I understand why you did but things haven't been the same. Your apartment is a constant reminder that you're not coming back and I've noticed your brothers avoid looking at it. Except Scott, he goes and sits in the living room after a rescue. I know he feels bad about what happened."

"I forgave him," Sam replied. "He and I talked and he told me why he said what he did. It made sense and I don't like being angry at my brothers especially when I realize that I'm just being a stubborn brat. In this case, that's exactly how I was behaving. Though, we eventually would have moved here anyway. Alex and I are enrolling the children into a preschool program for half the day so that they can get used to other children." They hurried and carried the drinks out to the patio when Sam noticed Alex walking towards the house.

"Sorry, we were just catching up," Sam said. John looked up at Sam and Catie. He stood up and wrapped his arm around his wife. Catie looked up at him and smiled. Alex had sat down and pulled Sam down on his lap. He held her close with one arm and held his beer with his free hand. Sam would periodically take a drink from his beer. As it got later, Sam and Alex started thinking about sleeping arrangements.

"Scott and Virgil can have the room Virgil was going to use. Grandma, you can have the room next to Johnny and Lucy's room. Dad, you know where your room is. Gordon, you can sleep in Johnny and Lucy's room on the spare bed or the floor in Virgil's room. Alan and Tin-Tin, you can have the room next to Scott and Virgil's," said Sam. "John and Catie…"

"Can have my room," said Jeff. "I can sleep on the couch in the family room."

"No, Catie and I can sleep on the couch," said John. Sam whistled shrilly and waited for everyone to look at her.

"The couch in the family room pulls out into a full size bed and the door closes and can be locked," Sam said. "That way you have your privacy and Lucy doesn't come running in there to play her piano."

"Catie and I claim the family room," reiterated John. Their dad backed down and helped Gordon pick up the beer bottles and glasses. The family soon went to their rooms for the night.

"Goodnight, Johnny," Sam said softly as she hugged her twin. "It's nice having everyone here even if it is only for one night."

"It has been a great evening," John replied. "Love you, Sis."

"Love you, too," she said. She made sure the doors were locked and followed Alex upstairs to their room after checking on Mikey and Ben. Gordon had opted to sleep in Johnny and Lucy's room. Sam went to her bathroom and got ready for bed. Alex sat on their balcony and drank another beer. Sam came up behind him and kissed the top of his head. He reached up and touched her face.

"What's wrong, Alex?" she asked.

"Just thinking," he answered quietly. "Mikey and Ben are a year old now and it just doesn't seem that they should be. It's like I blinked and they just grew up. And look at Johnny and Lucy, they're potty trained and independent and in jut a couple of years they start school." Sam sat down on his lap and leaned her head against him.

"I know but we should be thankful that we have them," she said. "John and Catie found out today that they're unable to have children."

"Is that what you and Catie were discussing?" Alex asked.

"Yes, that and how much our leaving has affected everyone," she replied. They both sat quietly and looked out at the ocean. Alex took another drink of his beer and offered Sam a drink before setting it down on the balcony. He wrapped his arms around her and relaxed. Sam looked down at him and slowly lowered her head. Softly, she kissed him and rubbed his face gently. She pulled away and stood up. Holding his hands she led him into their bedroom. Slowly and tenderly, they made love. Sam fell asleep in Alex's embrace afterwards.

"AAGGHHH!" Sam jumped out of her bed and ran to Johnny and Lucy's room with Alex behind her. Her brothers and dad came from the other side of the house. Sam opened the door and fell back against Alex, laughing hysterically at the sight before her.

"It's not funny, Samantha!" snarled Gordon. Alex and Sam's brothers pushed their way into the room. Johnny was standing on Gordon's bed stark naked with a big grin on his face. Lucy was sitting on her bed with a look of disgust on her face.

"Daddy, Johnny wetted the bed," she complained. "Him took him clothes off and slept wif Uncle Gordon."

"I didn't know that he climbed up next to me," said Gordon. "Until he peed on me." Scott and Virgil burst out laughing again at his expression. "Keep it up and you two go into the pool."

"I wetted again, Mommy," he said. "I not mean it but Uncle Gordon got wetted on." Sam picked Johnny up and carried him to the bathroom for his bath. Grandma and Tin-Tin went to Mikey and Ben's room to get them out of their crib. Sam started the bath water and put Johnny in the tub.

"Johnny, it wasn't very nice to wet on Uncle Gordon," she said while washing him. She heard Gordon grumbling to himself when he went to the other bathroom to take a shower. Lucy came into the bathroom a few minutes later and waited for her mother to undress her. Sam sat her in the tub next to Johnny and washed her hair and rinsed it. She lifted her out of the tub when she was finished and dried her off.

"Go tell Daddy to get you dressed and brush your hair," Sam said. She turned her attention back to Johnny and washed his hair and body. "I love you, little man." She kissed his face and then dried him off. Carrying him back to his room she chuckled at the stripped beds. She quickly dressed Johnny and sent him downstairs. She went to her room and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes," Grandma said. Mikey and Ben were already in their high chairs drinking from their sippy cups. Lucy was sitting on Virgil's lap and Johnny was running around the dining room. Scott watched his nephew and shook his head before taking a drink of his coffee.

"Is it like this every morning?" he asked. Sam and Alex grinned at each other.

"No, actually, this is quiet," Sam said. Scott looked up at her again to see if she was joking. Gordon joined them a few minutes later. Johnny saw him and ran to him at full speed and slid into him and then fell backwards on the floor, hitting his head. Gordon doubled over and Johnny began to cry.

"Owie, Mommy," he cried. Sam picked him up and felt the back of his head. She could feel the bump and groaned. Jeff was standing next to Gordon as was Alex.

"Gordon, are you alright?" Jeff asked. Gordon groaned and cupped himself. He walked slowly to the dining room table and sat down carefully.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he muttered. "Dad, I'm definitely not having kids. Partly cus I don't think that I can anymore." His family laughed at his attempt at humor.

"Gordy, I'm so sorry," Sam apologized. "I guess he's just excited to see everyone again." Gordon nodded his head but kept himself protected.

The rest of the day the family played in the pool and grilled out for lunch before everyone but Virgil went back to the airport for the return trip home.

"Be careful," Sam and Alex said as her family drove off. Sam wiped away a tear and leaned against Alex.

"I'd forgotten how much I like being with them," she said softly.

"Sammie, we can go home on the weekends," Alex suggested.

"No, that would be even harder," she replied. "This was is really the best way." They walked back into their house and listened to Virgil and Lucy play piano. Mikey and Ben sat on the floor near their parents and played with their toys. Johnny sat on Alex's lap and watched Lucy. Sam had given him some medicine for the headache he had gotten after he hit his head on the floor. After dinner, he crawled up on Sam's lap and leaned back against her. His little hand reached up and played with her hair.

"Mommy, I no mean to hurt Uncle Gordy," he said. "Why him leave me?"

"He had to go back to work," she answered. "He knows that you didn't mean to hurt him and he loves you."

"Me love him, too, Mommy," he said. "Me want to be like Uncle Gordon."

The weekend ended and Virgil went back to Tracy Island and this time Lucy was the one who cried for her favorite uncle. Jeff came back for the week and that helped divert Johnny and Lucy's attention.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Thunderbirds or the Tracys with the exception of Sam.

A/N: Thanks to those that continue to read and review. Bluegrass, thanks for giving me some technical advice. Hopefully, this chapter reflects good advice put to use. Lillehafrue, thanks for just being there to discuss ideas with and to whine to when I'm feeling overwhelmed.

Standard warning for my story: Adult subject matter that may not be suitable for all readers.

Chapter 9

"Morning, Honey." Sam pulled the blankets over her head and tried to go back to sleep. A sharp tug on the blankets and sunlight flooded her face. Grimacing against the sudden light, she pulled her pillow over her head.

"Samantha, you have to get up," said Alex. "We're supposed to take the kids to their first day of preschool today." He grabbed her pillow and all remaining blankets from her reach.

"Don't want to get up," she muttered. "Drank too much last night." Squinting up at Alex, she cautiously stood up and bolted to the bathroom. Kneeling down on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor, she heaved the contents of her stomach into the toilet. When she was done, she laid down on the floor. Alex had followed her and watched in amusement. Sam opened one eye and saw him grinning.

"How much did you and John drink last night? Catie says he is in the same condition as you," he asked. With a sigh, Sam slowly sat up.

"I matched him drink for drink but I lost count after the sixth round of whatever he ordered," she whispered. "Ow, my head hurts." Even in a soft tone, it sounded as if she were yelling. She held out a hand for Alex to help her stand. He pulled her to her feet and led her to the shower. Not even taking the time to remove her pajamas, she stepped into the stall and started the water. Groaning miserably, she stripped off her clothes and took a proper shower. By the time she had dressed and came out of her room everyone had gone downstairs except John. They saw each other in the hallway and shook their heads.

"Why did we do this to ourselves?" he asked. Sam put her arm around his waist and sighed.

"Cus we're nuts," she answered. Slowly maneuvering down the stairs, they eventually joined their family in the dining room

"Mommy, we start school today?" asked Lucy excitedly. John and Sam winced at her voice and slumped down in chairs next to each other. Catie and Alex grinned at each other. It wasn't often that they got to see their spouses like this. Alex set a mug of tea in front of Sam and Catie set a mug of hot cocoa in front of John. When the twins got a whiff of their drinks, they both ran to the bathroom. Sam leaned over the sink and John was on his knees gripping the sides of the toilet. Johnny poked his head into the bathroom and ran back out to his dad.

"Mommy sick in the sink, Daddy," he said. "Uncle Johnny sick in the potty. Is gross!" Mikey and Ben followed Johnny back to the bathroom and went up to their mother.

"Mommy, 'k?" they asked. Sam rinsed out the sink and her mouth. John's stomach had finally stopped rebelling and he carefully stood up and flushed the toilet. He took the glass of water that Sam offered him and rinsed his mouth out.

"Sam, we have to go now," called Alex from the dining room. Closing her eyes, she muttered exactly where he could go. John patted her arm empathetically. Mikey and Ben each grabbed her hands and led her to the kitchen. Alex and Nicole had already taken Johnny and Lucy and all of their backpacks to the SUV. John and Catie would be staying at the house while Sam took the kids to their first day of preschool. After everyone was fastened in their seats, Alex drove them to the preschool.

Once they entered the building, the three adults were asked for identification.

"Our policy is that no one goes past this desk without showing identification and letting us know which child or children are being picked up until we get to know you," said the receptionist. She looked over the driver's licenses and handed them back. The receptionist looked through a pile of manila folders and pulled four of them out. After a quick glance at each of them, she looked up sharply at Sam.

"Mrs. Murphy, it says on your children's files that their emergency contacts are you, Mr. Murphy, Nicole Mason, and a whole list of Tracys, including Jeff Tracy," she said excitedly. "Are you related to him and his sons?" Samantha sighed and looked at Alex.

"I'm his daughter and the other Tracys listed are my brothers," she replied. "I don't want that information getting out because it puts our children at risk. Please don't say anything else about it."

"Mrs. Murphy, I can assure that this will go no further and that your children will be safe here. My name is Lauren, by the way, if you have any questions," Lauren said. "Let me show you to the classrooms that your children have been assigned." Johnny tightened his grip on Alex's hand while Lucy begged to be picked up. Mikey and Ben grabbed Sam's legs until she bent down and picked them up. Lauren led them to Johnny and Lucy's class first. The care givers for that room introduced themselves and told Sam and Alex about their class and the expectations. Johnny and Lucy looked around at the other children and slowly let go up their dad and joined the other kids. Sam watched them start to play with their new classmates. Mikey and Ben looked around the room while keeping a tight grip on their mother. Lauren led them out of the room with Sam constantly looking back at her son and daughter. Alex offered to take Mikey and was stunned when she tightened her grip and told him no.

When they entered Mikey and Ben's room, Lauren introduced them to the two care-givers. With obvious reluctance, Sam let Alex hold Mikey so that she could shake the hands of the care-givers and introduce and identify their sons.

"This is Ben and my husband is holding Mikey," she said. "Um, to help keep them straight, Ben always wears clothing that has something green on it but Mikey never does."

"Mrs. Murphy, I can tell this is hard for you so if you want you may visit until you are a bit more comfortable," offered Kristin. Sam followed her to one of the play areas and sat Ben down. Mikey squirmed in his dad's arms until he was sat on the floor with his brother. Cautiously, they played with the toys near them while keeping an eye on their parent's location.

"Samantha, we need to leave," Alex said quietly. "They'll be fine here. Nicole will be back to pick them up this afternoon." Fighting back her emotions, she kissed Ben and Mikey before walking towards the door. Kristin sat down next to them and kept them playing while Sam and Alex left the room. Nicole followed behind them. Before the door could close, Ben started crying.

"MOMMY!" His cries tore at Sam's heart and she turned to go back in. Alex held her hand and pulled her away from the door.

"Honey, he's got to adjust," he reminded her quietly yet firmly. They paused at the monitors to see their children. Johnny and Lucy were playing with their classmates. Ben and Mikey were sitting on Kristin's lap and crying.

"I can't leave them," Sam said. "My babies are upset and they need me."

"Mrs. Murphy, it's going to be alright," Lauren told her gently. "The first day is always the hardest but it will get easier on all of you in a few weeks." Nicole wrapped her arm around Sam and led her to the SUV. Over the past month, Sam had realized what a good person Nicole was and had accepted her into the family. Virgil had called several times asking about her so Sam really saw no alternative but to accept her. She had a feeling that they would need a new nanny before long. An unusual quietness permeated the SUV during the drive home. Sam slowly walked into the house and up the stairs to change for work. John was in the guest room and saw his twin walking towards her room. Her bedroom door closed and he heard her soft cries. With a slight groan, he stood up and headed to her room. He softly knocked on the door and called her name. A few minutes later, the door opened and he walked in. Sam was putting on her jacket and shoes as her tears dripped off her chin. No words were said as he closed the distance between them and he held her close as her tears continued to fall.

"Sammie, they're growing up," he said quietly. "We grew up and we still need our dad and grandmother. Johnny, Lucy, Mikey, and Ben are always going to need you and Alex even when they don't think so. Dry your tears and go wash your face. Catie and I'll come up to the office today to have lunch with you and Alex." With a desolate smile, she went to her bathroom and washed her face and reapplied her makeup. John waited on her and together they walked downstairs. Catie, Nicole, and Alex were sitting at the dining room table, talking about the kids.

"John, you and Catie can have the car if you take us to work," Alex said. "Nicole will need the SUV to pick the kids up. Nicole, we'll be home about 5:30 this evening. We have our pagers and cell phones on if you need to get in touch with us."

"Catie, looks like we're chauffeuring my baby sister and brother-in-law to work," John teased. Sam groaned and went back to her office and grabbed her briefcase and purse.

"Nicole, never mind. You know how to do your job," Sam said before walking into the garage. John and Catie dropped Alex and Sam off at the entrance to the building. Sam and Alex went to her office. Jessica stopped Sam as she walked by.

"Samantha, Mr. Tracy called and he said it was important for you to call him back via vidphone," she said. "Also, a gentleman by the name of Gordon has requested that you call him also."

"Thanks, Jessica," Sam replied. Hurrying into her office and shrugging out of her suit's jacket, she sat down at her desk and dialed her dad's office number. He answered before Sam could even set her purse down and grab a pen and paper.

"Where have you been?" he demanded angrily. "Several of your managers have called and said that you failed to show up for a meeting." Glancing down at her calendar, she noted that there were no meetings listed. She had purposely kept the morning free so that she could take her children to school with Alex.

"What meeting did I fail to show up for?" she shot back just as angrily. Leaning back in her chair, her actions mirrored those of her dad's. Alex stood quietly off to the side after locking the office door and watched the legendary Tracy attitude rear its ugly head between father and daughter.

"The meeting of managers and team leaders that Ms. Barnes set up," he snapped.

"When did she schedule this so-called meeting?" she asked. "According to my calendar there was nothing scheduled because Alex and I took the kids to their first day of preschool. I purposely kept the morning free of meetings and appointments." It was Jeff's turn to look surprised. He immediately dialed up all the managers for a conference call. One by one they answered their vidphone.

"Good morning, everyone," Sam said politely. Her politeness only hid her anger and Alex was nervous that she'd tell her managers to stuff it. "Evidently, several of you have called Mr. Tracy because I failed to show for a scheduled meeting. Ms. Barnes, you are at the top of the list and you're the one that scheduled the meeting, correct?"

"Yes, I did schedule the meeting and yes I did call Mr. Tracy when you failed to show up for such an important meeting," she answered.

"May I ask when you scheduled this meeting?" Sam asked.

"I scheduled it yesterday morning via email," Ms. Barnes replied.

"Ms. Barnes, please look at your computer and tell me if you see me as a recipient of that email," requested Sam. "Also, please read the email I sent everyone on Monday regarding today's date. Everyone except for Ms. Barnes, I'm sorry we have disturbed you but this conference call no longer concerns any of you. Good day." The other managers hung up and Sam waited for Ms. Barnes response.

"I, um, don't see your name as a recipient of the email, Mrs. Murphy," she replied quietly, aware that Mr. Tracy was glaring at her. "As for the email that you sent, it states that you would be out of the office until mid to late morning and that no meetings should be scheduled during that time." She swallowed nervously while she waited for her bosses to comment.

"Did you read my email before you scheduled this meeting?" Sam asked.

"I must have overlooked it, Ma'am," Ms. Barnes answered. "I apologize for my oversight and jumping the gun so to speak."

"Ms. Barnes, I will let this pass this time but if you have an issue with me then I'm the one you need to talk to. Not Mr. Tracy or the other managers, me. Do I make myself clear?" When Ms. Barnes answered, Sam told her to reschedule the meeting for the following Wednesday after ten in the morning. Ms. Barnes hung up and Sam looked at her dad.

"I apologize for jumping to conclusions," he said. "I just thought that you hadn't time managed your schedule well and overlooked the meeting."

"If that's all, I need to make a few other calls," Sam replied. Her tone still held a sharpness and Jeff and Alex knew that she was beyond angry. When her dad didn't reply, she hung up. Alex brought her a mug of tea and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. Sam smiled gratefully at him and took a sip of her tea before putting a call through to Gordon.

"Hey Gordy, I got your message," she said when he answered his private line. His grin warned her that he had played a prank on one of their brothers and he was waiting for the response. "What did you do now and to which brother?"

"Sis, I'm hurt that you'd think like that," he chuckled. "Alan and let's just say…ah the sweet sound of success. Gotta run!" He cut the connection and Sam sat back, shaking her head.

"And to think, Scott says our house is noisy," she mused. "What are you up to today?"

"One of the researchers is trying to come up with a way to keep the engines cooler than they're reading right now," Alex replied. He was excited about working again and he had a lot of areas that he could tinker in with Jeff's blessing. Sam smiled softly at his excitement.

"Shouldn't you be going then?" she asked. Alex came around her desk and leaned down to kiss her. Unable to resist, he whistled softly. Sam noticed that he was staring down her blouse. Giggling at his behavior, she swatted at him.

"Tonight?" he asked, raising his eyebrows mischievously. She gazed up at him and raised her hand to his groin.

"Why not now?" she retorted. He stared down at her in surprise and groaned when her hand caressed his obvious arousal. He gently cupped one of her breasts and kissed her. He was torn between wanting her and going down to the research area of the building. Reluctantly, he pulled away and frowned.

"As much as I want you right now, we both need to work," he said. Sam stood up and put her arms over his shoulders. Rubbing against him, she murmured something that had him moaning in response. "S-Sa-mantha, oh gawd." He crushed his lips against hers and sat down in her chair with her straddling his lap.

"Jessica, I'm going to be unavailable for calls or appointments for the next half hour," Sam said into her phone's intercom. She hung up as soon as Jessica responded. Alex was busy unbuttoning her blouse and kissing her. Once Sam had unfastened his pants and squirmed out of her underwear, Alex entered her and groaned deep in his throat. Sam lifted a bit and came back down on him. His hands helped her keep up a steady rhythm. His mouth sought her breasts and the sensation was pushing Sam over the edge.

"A-Alex, oh baby," she moaned twirling her fingers in his hair. Her quiet urgings to go faster were instantly met and she crushed her lips against his as they both released. Alex groaned when Sam rose up and came back down on him.

"Samantha, that was excellent," he sighed. She smiled down at him while buttoning her blouse. She carefully stood up and pulled her underwear back on. Alex straightened himself and zipped his pants.

"Now go make some money," she said. "And no sleeping on the job or I'll have to tell the boss and who knows what she'll do to you."

"I can't wait for her to show me," he teased back. Standing up, he kissed her again and then took a drink of her tea.

"Oh, John and Catie will be here around noon to pick us up for lunch," she reminded him. "If I can keep my calendar clear, we should be able to leave here by four." She kissed Alex again before he left her office. Sam kept her office door open. Jessica was sitting at her desk and fielding phone calls for Samantha. She had been directed to transfer all calls from the media to the publicist.

A couple of hours later, John and Catie showed up at Jessica's desk.

"We're here to see Samantha Murphy," John informed Jessica.

"I'm sorry but do you have an appointment?" she asked. "Mrs. Murphy does not accept unexpected visitors. John leaned down on Jessica's desk, clearly winding her up.

"I don't need to have an appointment to see her," he replied, his eyes twinkling.

"John, don't frighten Jessica," Sam called from her office. "She's the one that keeps my dates and meetings straight."

"Aww, Sammie, I was having fun," he whined. "Sorry, about that but I'm Sam's twin brother, John and this is my wife Catie. It was nice to meet you but I feel that I should warn you about our brothers."

"I've already met him," Jessica replied.

"Him? Jessica, there is a total of six Tracy siblings," John said. "You have yet to meet Scott, the oldest, Gordon, the prankster, and Alan, the partner in crime for the prankster." Jessica's eyes widened in surprise.

"Jessica, it's alright. John's just winding you up," Catie told her. She and John went into Sam's office and sat down. Sam held her hand up and continued her conversation.

"I don't care that you want an interview," she snapped. "All interviews and media questions are to be handled through the publicist for Tracy Enterprises of San Diego. Please don't call my office directly again." When she had replaced the handset into the cradle, she put her head down on her desk.

"Jessica, I need to speak to you for a moment." Sam stood up and went to Jessica's desk.

"What's wrong, Samantha," she asked timidly. Leaning against the desk, Sam smiled down at Jessica.

"Calm down, Jessica," she ordered kindly. "Has my direct number leaked out to the media? I just got a call requesting an interview…son of a…sorry Jessica." Sam ran back to her office and called Gordon's line. He answered after a few rings.

"You little shit," she yelled. "That was not funny and if you ever do that again, I will kick your ass." John and Catie could hear someone laughing. Slamming the phone down, she glowered at if for a moment and sighed.

"Even two hours away, he still finds a way to drive me crazy," she muttered.

"Hey, Sis, we're kind of hungry," John said. She glanced up at him and nodded.

"Jessica, can you call down to the research area and have Alex meet us in the lobby?" she asked. Grinning at his wife and sister, John offered each of them an arm.

"Wow, I get to take two beautiful women to lunch," he quipped. Catie and Sam looked at each other and stood up on their tiptoes to kiss him on his cheeks. He blushed slightly at the affection being shown but loved it none the less. Alex was waiting on them when they got to the lobby.

"Aww, does this mean I have to share now?" John whined.

"Sorry, John, but Sam's mine now," he replied before kissing Sam and grabbing her hand in his.

"Guess I'll just have to double up on the affections for my wife," John said. He scooped Catie up in his arms and carried her out to the car. Sam and Alex followed behind, laughing at them. John drove them to a nice restaurant and the four of them had a wonderful lunch before Alex and Sam had to return to the office.

"Be back here around four this afternoon," Alex said. He and Sam went their separate ways when they entered the lobby. Jessica handed Sam a stack of messages when she walked by.

"Thanks, Jessica, I think," she said. "Who is this?" Jessica looked at the message and sighed.

"That is a local charity group that would like to meet with you and Mr. Tracy about being a sponsor," she replied. "Would you like me to send this to the publicist?"

"No that's alright. I'll call Mr. Tracy and speak with him about making a donation," Sam replied. Going into her office, she paused at the coffee maker and poured herself a mug of hot water and then grabbed a tea bag before going to her desk. She began making her calls and lost track of time until Jessica popped in.

"Samantha, John is in the lobby with Alex and Catie," she said. Sam jumped in her seat and looked at her watch.

"Crap, I forgot the time," she muttered. Hurriedly, she shut down her computer and stood up with her mug in her hand. She rinsed it off in the sink and set it next to the coffee pot and switched the machine off. Following behind Jessica, Sam grabbed her purse and jacket. Pulling her door closed behind her and then making sure that it was locked, she bid Jessica a good weekend and told her to clock out and enjoy the time off.

"We were just about to leave you," threatened John. "My niece and nephews are asking for their parents." Sam put her hands on either side of his face and stood up on tiptoe and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Hey, what about me?" whined Alex.

"Johnny, I love you but I have an office job and that unfortunately was a dictator today," she retorted. Turning to her husband, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, tilting her head back to kiss him. "I may love my twin brother but I can love you in ways that are way more interesting and fulfilling." John made retching noises next to them as they walked to the car.

"Care to show me tonight?" Alex asked in a mock whisper. John began to hum loudly to drown out the conversation. "It's probably a good thing that John and Catie are on the other side of the house or Catie might get jealous." Sam burst out laughing at her husband's cheekiness. John started to sputter in embarrassment.

"Catie has it good with me so why would she get jealous," he stuttered.

"Hmm, just good and not great?" Alex teased back. Catie looked up at them from the car.

"What's good and not great?" she asked.

"Never mind, Catie," Sam answered. "Alex is teasing John and telling him that it's a good thing you two are on the other side of the house or you might get jealous." Catie grinned at her sister-in-law before leaning against John.

"So I guess tonight I'm going to be one very happy woman," she whispered in John's ear. John's grin grew and with a quick glance around, reached down and grabbed her breast and whispered in her ear.

"It will be just as good as on Five in the anti-gravity room," he whispered softly in her ear. His warm breath sending shivers down her spine. He helped her into the car and closed the door for her. Sam and Alex were already in the backseat and waiting to get home to their children.

Chaos was what greeted them when they all got home. Nicole was trying to keep Johnny off the pool deck and Lucy could be heard in the family room playing the piano. Mikey was looking at a picture book with airplanes and Ben was in Nicole's arms. As soon as he saw Sam he began to cry.

"Mommy, me," he cried. Sam took him from Nicole just in time to see Johnny make a run for the patio doors. John caught him by the back of his shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?" John asked.

"Uncle Johnny, me want to swim," he answered. "Me no swim today."

"Later, Johnny, we'll go swimming," Catie told him. Ben was quieting down in Sam's arms and had his head on her shoulder with his hand wrapped in her hair and his thumb in his mouth. Mikey had stood up and walked to Alex.

"Daddy, up," he demanded. Alex picked him up and held him close to him.

"Did you miss Mommy and Daddy today?" Alex asked. Mikey nodded his head and pointed to Ben.

"Bubby cwy," he said. Ben had started to fall asleep in his mother's arms when Lucy came running into the dining room.

"MOMMY, you're home," she yelled. Ben started and began to cry again. Sam rubbed his back until he calmed down.

"Hi, Sweetie, how was school today?" Sam asked. She had squatted down to look Lucy in the face.

"Me had fun. We played with toys and read stories," she answered. "Johnny no wetted his bed." Johnny grinned from Aunt Catie's arms.

"Me a big boy and potty in the toilet," he informed them proudly. "Uncle Johnny is sick in the toilet." Sam and Alex burst out laughing at Johnny's comment. "Mommy is sick in the sink. Is gross." He shook his finger in their direction.

"Well, Sis, I think that we've just been told off by your son," John replied.

"It seems that your nephew and godson did just tell us off," she retorted.

"What wrong wif Benny?" asked Lucy. She reached up and patted her baby brother. He looked down at her and held his arms out to her.

"Sissy," he said. Sam helped Lucy hold Ben in her little arms.

"Is alright, Benny. Mommy and Daddy are here," she told him. He leaned his head on her shoulder for a moment and then reached for Sam again. Lucy gave her brother and mother a kiss before going to the kitchen.

"Nic, me hungwy," she complained.

"Dinner will be in just a little while," Nicole told her. "Would you and Johnny like some apple slices and juice?"

"Yes, please," Lucy answered. "Mikey and Benny, too." Nicole carried a plate of apple slices and four sippy cups to the table. Alex sat Mikey in his high chair and fastened him in. Johnny and Lucy climbed up in their booster chairs. Ben sat in Sam's lap to eat his snack. He was very clingy and Sam was inclined to hold him close to her.

"Wuv Mommy," he muttered quietly. Sam's eyes widened at his comment.

"What?" asked Alex.

"He just said," Wuv Mommy," she answered. "He said it just like Johnny did." Sighing softly, she kissed her baby boy. "Mommy loves her baby." Ben grinned up at her and offered her a piece of the apple he was chewing on.

"No thanks, Sweetie," she said. "That just looks gross." John and Catie laughed at her comment. Nicole had sat down at the table with them.

"Their care-givers each sent a paper home to let you know what they did to day and what they ate," she informed her employers. "Johnny had an altercation with another boy who tried to kiss Lucy. Ben stayed by Mikey's side all day long and even slept on the same cot at nap time. He stopped crying but wasn't interested in doing much." Johnny slid out of his chair when he heard Nicole tell on him. Alex looked at his chair and groaned when he saw it was empty.

"JOHNNY! GET BACK IN HERE!" he called. Johnny poked his head around the door.

"What, Daddy?" Johnny asked innocently.

"Did you fight another little boy?" Alex asked.

"YES! Him had him mouth on Lucy," he snapped. "Him mouth no belong on her. Is bad and gross! Him not us." During his tirade, he had walked up to Lucy's side and leaned his head against her leg. "Her my sissy, him no touch." Lucy patted the top of Johnny's head and grinned.

"Johnny my bestest brother," she giggled. She slid out of her booster chair and hugged Johnny. "Love Johnny. Him made icky boy leave." She and Johnny ran from the dining room to the playroom. Mikey looked at Alex and grunted. Sam looked over at their son and smiled back at Alex.

"I think he's got something for you," she commented. Ben looked up at Sam and smiled a toothy smile.

"Potty," he said. John and Catie quickly stood up and helped Nicole clear the snack dishes from the table.

"John, would you like some time with your youngest nephews?" Alex called from the staircase.

"I'm fine," John called back. "I'll spend some time with them later." Ben and Sam followed Alex and Mikey upstairs to their bedroom. Alex hurried and changed Mikey's diaper.

"Mikey, this is gross!" Alex put a clean diaper on him and pulled his pants up. Sam laid Ben down on the changing table and cleaned him up.

"Benny, why do you do that to Mommy?" she asked. She sat him on the floor and disinfected the changing table. Ben wandered into his parent's bedroom and looked out the balcony door. Alex came out of the bathroom and saw him standing there.

"What are you doing, little man?" Ben turned around and toddled to his dad.

"Up, Daddy!" he said. Alex picked him up and looked around the room.

"Samantha, have you seen Mikey?" he called. He looked in Johnny and Lucy's room and then the spare room. He and Sam had just reached the stairs when they heard a series of thumps. Sam screamed and ran down the stairs with Alex behind her. John, Catie, and Nicole came running from the playroom. Mikey lay at the foot of the stairs, motionless.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Sam.

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. You didn't think that I would let the Tracy and Murphy families go too long without someone getting hurt, did you?

Standard Warning: Some material may not be appropriate for younger readers. Adult content is included in this chapter.

Chapter 10

"NO! OH GOD, PLEASE NOT MY BABY!" Sam screamed when she saw Mikey's motionless form. John was bent over him and checking his vitals. Without glancing up, he ordered Nicole to take Johnny and Lucy back to the playroom with Ben.

"Catie, call 911, now," he said quietly. "Sammie, you need to calm down. He's breathing on his own. If he wakes up and sees you hysterical, you're going to scare him. Alex, take her to the office or living room until she calms down." Alex led a struggling Samantha to the office. Catie had returned to John and informed him that the ambulance was en route.

"Open the front door for them," he replied. Continuing to monitor his nephew, he pushed a button on his wristcom. Instantly, Scott's face appeared.

"What's up, John?" he asked.

"Scott, I don't have a lot of time but I need to talk to Dad now," John started. "Mikey fell down the stairs and hasn't come around yet. We're waiting for the ambulance."

"DAD!" Scott yelled. Moments later Jeff was in the lounge.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Mikey fell down the stairs and is unconscious," John reiterated. "Sam is borderline hysterical. Alex is trying to keep her calm in the office. We may need you to come up here if nothing else then for Sammie." A sudden cry startled the family and Sam and Alex came running from the office. Dropping to her knees, next to John and Mikey, she tried to soothe her son.

"Lay still, Baby," she told him softly. "Mommy and Daddy are right here." She brushed her fingers through his hair and noticed his arm. "John, look at his arm."

"I noticed but I don't want to move him," he replied. "We don't know if he has a spinal or head injury. I'm pretty sure that he has a slight concussion but we'll have to wait for the doctor to check him out." Jeff coughed loudly to get their attention again. John looked down at his watch.

"Sorry, Dad," he said.

"I'll be there in two and a half hours," Jeff replied. "Keep me up-to-date on Mikey's condition." He closed communications and ran to prep his plane. He instructed Scott to let the family know what was going on before he left.

_Meanwhile at the Murphy's house: _

"He's over here," Catie called to the paramedics. John gave them Mikey's vitals and backed away so that the paramedics could work on him. Sam refused to move away from Mikey until Alex and John physically dragged her away from him.

"I need a c-collar for a toddler."

"Ma'am, Sir, we're going to take him to the hospital, would you like to ride with him?" asked one of the paramedics.

"Please," Sam said quietly. The paramedics had loaded Mikey on the gurney and wheeled him out to the ambulance.

"Nicole, we'll call you when we know something," Alex said. "Please latch the baby gates." Sam leaned heavily on him and walked to the ambulance. John and Catie followed the ambulance in the car. At the hospital, Mikey was taken into a triage area for assessment. Sam was handed insurance papers to fill out. Looking blankly at the receptionist and the forms, she dropped them to the floor and started crying. Alex pulled her against him and tried to soothe her. Catie picked up the forms and began filling them out.

"Only the guardian can fill those papers out," snapped the receptionist. Catie glared at her until she sat down at the desk. John paced the floor while keeping an eye on his sister. She had her face hidden against Alex's chest when a sudden flash of light momentarily blinded John. He rubbed his eyes and saw a reporter and photographer a few feet from Sam and Alex. Sam's head snapped up and she glared at the reporter.

"Samantha Tracy, what happened?" the reporter asked excitedly. Sam stood up and lunged at the reporter and photographer.

"You son-of-a-bitch, how dare you," she cried. Before Alex or John could stop her, she pulled her arm back and punched the reporter in his face. "Stay the hell away from me and my family."

"Did you get that shot?" snapped the reporter. "That's worth the front page. Damn, she can throw a punch." Security hurried to the scene and demanded to know what was going on.

"Our son was brought here by ambulance and this person came in and started taking pictures and asking questions," Alex replied.

"And then she punched me," added the reporter.

"That's not all I'm going to do if you don't get away from me now," Sam muttered. Alex and John were physically holding her back when a doctor called for the Murphy family. Sam turned and hurried to the doctor.

"How's my baby?" she demanded. "Is he awake? When can I see him?" The doctor stepped back from her verbal onslaught.

"He's awake but groggy," he said gently. He led her to a chair and made her sit down. "He's crying for you but I want to warn you about what you'll see. He's got an IV in because it is easier to administer pain medicines that way rather than giving him a shot each time. We're keeping him for observation tonight as a precaution. His left arm is broken but I've reset it and put it in a cast."

"Please take me to see my baby," she pleaded. Standing up, she waited for him to lead her to Mikey. Alex moved forward to hold Sam's hand. John and Catie followed them. The doctor led them to the elevators and up to the pediatric ward. Mikey was lying in a crib in a small ward. A nurse was trying to soothe him. Snatching her hand from Alex's grip, she rushed to her son's bedside.

"Mommy's here, Sweetie," she said softly. Reaching for her, he began to cry harder. With extreme gentleness, she picked him up and held him to her.

"Momma," he cried. His tears left tracks down his little face as his cries tapered off and he fell asleep in her arms. Sitting down in a chair the nurse pulled over, Sam carefully brushed his hair from his face. He was dressed in nothing but his diaper and was shivering a little.

"Catie, would you please hand me a blanket?" Sam asked quietly. She felt around the back of Mikey's head and felt a bump. He winced in his sleep and pulled away from her hand. Sam draped the blanket over him and leaned down to kiss him. The nurse came over to check on them.

"Excuse me but was Mikey checked for a concussion?" John asked. "We don't know how many steps he fell down."

"I can check him now," the nurse offered. She leaned over Mikey and pried his eyes open and checked his pupils. Mikey continued to lie limply in Sam's arms. She looked up at John and shook her head.

"Something's wrong with him, isn't there?" she muttered. The nurse had left the room and came back with the doctor. He checked Mikey's eyes again and made a note in the bedside chart.

"He has a mild concussion and I need you to try and keep him awake for awhile," he said. Sam shook her head and began to wake Mikey.

"Mikey, Mommy needs you to open your eyes," she said. "Come on, Baby, please." She pulled the blanket off and shifted him to a sitting position. His head rolled forward onto his chest. Alex squatted down in front of them and tried to wake him up. After several attempts, Mikey opened his eyes and began crying again. Every time he tried to close his eyes, Sam would readjust his position and force him to stay awake. John and Catie left after an hour and went back to the house. Sam and Alex took turns keeping their son awake for a few hours until the doctor checked him again.

"I want to take him back for a scan of his head to make sure that we've missed nothing," he informed them. An orderly came in and Sam laid Mikey back in the crib. He cried harder for her and Alex.

"Momma, Dadda, up," he cried. The orderly pushed Mikey's crib to the radiology department for his scan. Alex sat down and pulled Sam down on his lap. She leaned her head on his shoulder and dozed off. Thirty minutes later, the orderly returned with Mikey.

"Sammie, Mikey's back," Alex whispered. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped up to check on their baby. Alex was right beside her. Mikey had fallen asleep and Sam had to restrain herself from picking him up. Instead, she covered him with the little blanket that they had used earlier. Jeff walked in the room at that time.

"Daddy," Sam said, as her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. The nurse came running towards them as soon as she had noticed Sam collapse. Jeff had grabbed her before her head hit the floor. He sat down on the floor with her head in his lap. The nurse advised them to cover their noses and waved some smelling salts under Sam's nose. She grimaced and pushed the offending container from her face.

"Get that away," she ordered. Opening her eyes, she looked up at her dad's face. "What happened? Why am I lying on the floor?" Alex helped her stand up and then promptly pushed her into the chair.

"Sammie, Mikey is going to be fine," he said. "Nurse, can you please get her some juice. I bet she hasn't eaten or drank anything since lunch time." Alex shook his head in response. The nurse got her some orange juice and watched her drink it. Jeff had stood up and was watching his daughter when a security guard entered the room.

"May I help you?" Jeff asked.

"I'm here to escort Miss Samantha Tracy to the security office," he answered. "The reporter she assaulted earlier has decided to press charges." Sam looked up at him and sighed.

"First of all, there is no Miss Samantha Tracy in this room," Jeff countered. "Second of all, if there was, she is with her son and she is remaining with him until he is released by his doctor. If there are anymore questions, have the reporter contact the attorneys listed on this business card." The security guard looked over at Samantha and winked.

"That was a helluva right hook that you have," he said. "Technically, we can refute the charges because he was trespassing on private grounds and imposing on a distraught family member but I have to follow procedure. Good night." He left the room and Sam relaxed until she looked at her dad.

"Don't Dad," she warned. "Not now." She stood up and went to Mikey's crib again. Humming a lullaby, she caressed his face and ran her fingers through his hair. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on her.

"Momma, up," he said. With a bit of awkwardness, he rolled over and grabbed at the side of the crib and pulled himself up. Sam picked him up and kissed him gently on his face. Giggles erupted from him and Sam smiled at her baby. He put his head on her shoulder and scowled at the cast on his arm. The nurse came over with the doctor.

"The scan came back negative but I think it would be safe to say that he had a slight concussion," he told them. "I'm willing to release him into your care now if you'd prefer."

"Please," Sam replied. "We have three other children at home and I'm sure that Mikey's twin is missing him now." The doctor gave them instructions for Mikey's care and had the nurse remove the IV.

"I'm sorry but the paramedics cut his clothes off earlier," the nurse said. "Here is one of the nightshirts that the patients wear on the unit." Sam put Mikey in the little nightshirt and carried him to the elevators with Alex walking protectively next to them. Jeff brought up the rear and pulled out his cell phone to call for a taxi. By the time they got downstairs, the taxi was waiting on them. Mikey laid his head down on Sam's shoulder again and wrapped his hand in her hair.

"My momma," he muttered sleepily. John and Catie were still up when the taxi pulled into the driveway. Sam and Alex wearily nodded their thanks when John opened the door. Jeff followed his daughter and son-in-law upstairs. John locked the doors again. Sam handed Mikey to Alex and went to the nursery and opened the closet door. She found the bassinet and pulled it out. Setting it down next to her bed, she quickly put a sheet on the mattress and laid Mikey in it and covered him with a light blanket. She looked up at her dad and brother.

"Thank you for being here," she said softly. "Daddy, I'm sorry about the fight I was in but the jerk deserved it." Her exhaustion was evident on her face and Jeff ordered her to bed. He and John left the room and Sam checked on Ben, Johnny, and Lucy before going to bed. Alex was staring at their son in their bedroom when she came back in. She closed the door and changed into her pajamas. Alex started when she wrapped her arms around him. He gave her a hug and hurried to change into his pajamas. Sam crawled into bed and waited for him to join her. She cuddled close to him and drifted to sleep.

"Mommy, what on Mikey?" asked a small voice. Sam opened her eyes and saw Johnny and Lucy standing next to the bassinet. Propping herself up against the headboard, she patted the bed. Johnny and Lucy climbed up next to her and looked at her expectantly.

"Mikey fell down the stairs yesterday and broke his arm," she began. "Today, he might feel yucky so be nice to him."

"Okay, Mommy," Lucy replied. "I play piano now." She slid off the bed and then leaned over the bassinet and brushed Mikey's hair out of his face. "Love you, Mikey." Johnny was still sitting on the bed and watching his mom.

"Mommy love Mikey?" he asked in a somber tone. Sam gazed down at his thoughtful face.

"Yes, I love Mikey," she answered. "I love you, Sissy, and Benny, too. You're all my babies."

"Mommy love Daddy?"

"Very much," she answered. Johnny stood up and walked on the bed and put his little hands on her face. With his nose against hers, he looked in her eyes.

"Me love Mommy bery much," he told her. He gave her a kiss and then followed Lucy downstairs. Nicole had waited for the twins outside their bedroom door.

"Morning, Nicole," Sam called. Alex opened his eyes and smiled up at Sam. Scooting over, he laid his head in her lap.

"Morning, Honey," he said softly. Sam looked down at him with a soft smile on her face. "Let's try for a calm day." Giggling at his comment, she ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I don't know what it is about you doing that but it is so relaxing," he murmured. A slight whimper from the bassinet distracted Sam and she looked over at their son. Mikey had opened his eyes and was looking around in confusion until he noticed his mother.

"Momma, up," he said. Moving awkwardly in the bassinet, he tried to sit up. Sam pushed Alex off her lap and got up. Mikey held his arm up and then looked at the cast and tried to shake it off. Chuckling, Alex sat up and leaned back against the headboard. Sam picked Mikey up and sat back down on the bed and slid next to Alex with their son in her arms. Alex tousled Mikey's hair and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Mikey," he said. "Feeling better this morning? You scared us last night." Mikey stared at his dad like he had lost his mind.

"Momma," he replied and laid his head on her chest. "Bubby." Gently, Sam kissed the top of his head and sighed.

"You want Benny?" she asked. Mikey nodded his head. She got up again and carried Mikey to the nursery and changed his diaper and dressed him in shorts and a t-shirt. He kicked and laughed when she tried to put his socks and shoes on. Ben had woken up and was looking at them through the slats of the crib. Sam sat Mikey on the floor and picked Ben up.

"Mikey missed you, Benny," she told her youngest son. "Did you miss Mikey?" Ben stared down at his brother and smiled. Changing his diaper and dressing him in shorts and a t-shirt, she kept talking to both of them. Mikey stood next to her while she put Ben's socks and shoes on.

"Ready for breakfast?" she asked. Ben stood up on the changing table so that Sam could pick him up and then she knelt down to pick Mikey up.

"Mommy loves her baby boys," she said. She opened the door that led down to the kitchen stairs. Mikey hid his face against her neck at the sight of the stairs.

"No, Momma," he cried. His cries got louder and more panicky until she got to the bottom of the stairs. Nicole opened the door and stared at Mikey in shock.

"It's alright, Mikey," Sam whispered in his ear. "Mommy has you and Benny. I'm not going to let you get hurt again." Mikey stopped crying and looked at her. She carried them to the dining room and sat them in their high chairs and fastened them in. Nicole set their sippy cups and plates in front of them. Mikey tried to pick up his little spoon but couldn't manage it with the cast. Catie took pity on him and showed him how to use his other hand. After several attempts, he was able to take a bite by himself.

"I need to go take a shower and get dressed," Sam said. "I'll be back down in twenty minutes."

"Bye, Mommy," called Johnny from his booster chair. Sam went through the kitchen and ran upstairs to her room. Alex was still lying in their bed, partially asleep. Sam shut the door and locked it. Quietly opening her dresser drawers, she chose her outfit for the day and went to the bathroom. Leaving the bathroom door partially opened, she started her shower. Stepping into the hot, cascading water, she let the tension from the night before leave her body. Humming to herself, she washed and rinsed her hair. She had just reached for her body wash when she was pulled against a warm and muscular body. Relaxing, she groaned when he lightly washed her chest and abdomen. Slowly his hands moved lower until she cried out.

"I didn't get to play last night," he husked in her ear. His warm breath caused her to gasp and shiver. "Can I play now?" Somehow he maneuvered himself deep within her and pulled her against him until they were both moaning. After their shower, Sam was brushing her hair.

"Sam…," Alex began. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you, too," she said. He leaned down and kissed her.

"You know me too well," he murmured in her ear.

"I've only been with you for eleven years," she replied. "And happily married for seven of those years. We need to hurry and dress. The kids are waiting on us." Sam quickly brushed her hair and got dressed. Alex kissed her again and they went downstairs. Johnny and Lucy were in the playroom with Nicole. Mikey was sitting on Jeff's lap while Ben bounced on John's lap. Sam went to the kitchen and poured hot water into a mug for her tea and Alex's cocoa. Setting the mugs down, she looked around her family and drank her tea.

"Dad, are you going back to the Island today?" she asked. "You really didn't have to come up here but I'm glad that you did." John smirked at her and took a drink of his cocoa.

"MOMMY, JOHNNY PEED IN THE TWEE," Lucy yelled from the family room.

"ME, DID NOT!" Johnny countered. "Me pee in the potty like Daddy." Nicole came from the family room, shaking her head.

"Alex, that decorator tree is going to need to be taken outside and thrown away," she told him. "It smells like Johnny did pee in it." Sam laid her head on the table and sighed.

"Alex, please remind me of the reason we had kids," she said. "He's as bad as Gordon was at that age. Dad, I'm sorry for any inappropriate behavior that I displayed as a child." She looked up at her dad and caught sight of the smile on his face.

"Your grandmother was right," he said. "I acted up as a child and then I got six children to pay me back for what I did. You and Alex have four and I think it's safe to assume that I will get to laugh at each of you when the time comes." A look of sadness appeared on Catie's face and she excused herself. John handed Ben to Alex and followed his wife to their room.

"Ganpa," babbled Mikey. "Mommy." Sam looked up at him and smiled.

"Is Grandpa spoiling you?" she asked. Mikey leaned his head against Jeff and smiled back at her.

"Ganpa," he repeated. Ben looked at him and decided to add to the conversation.

"Daddy," Ben added. Both boys squirmed until they were put down on the floor. Ben held Mikey's hand and they toddled to the playroom with Nicole behind them. Johnny and Lucy ran ahead of their baby brothers and Alex went to the family room and removed the offending tree that Johnny had targeted.

"Did I say something?" asked Jeff. Sam took another drink of her tea and sighed.

"John and Catie were told that they were unable to have children," she replied. "They had some tests done and that was the result."

"Why didn't they say anything?" he asked.

"Dad, they just found out the day of Mikey and Ben's birthday," Sam told him. "They aren't sure what they're going to do next. Catie mentioned adoption because she really wants a child. I have even thought about being a surrogate but after the problems I had with Ben and Mikey, I don't think that would be wise for me or the baby. It's all going to come down to what they want to do. The only definite thing I can guarantee is that I will be supportive of my twin and his wife."

"As if you would be anything but supportive," her dad retorted. Sam smiled up at him and then walked over to him. With a slight grin, she sat down on his lap and put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled to himself.

"Thanks, Daddy, for coming up here. Johnny was right when he said even now that we're all older, we still need you," she said quietly. "I haven't said this for awhile but Dad, I love you and I'm so glad that you're still looking after all of us." He was surprised when he felt her body shaking.

"Hey, what's with the tears?" he asked. Sam didn't answer but nestled her face against his neck.

"I thought my baby was dead," she admitted. "I've never been so afraid in my life and…" Jeff patted her back and tried to soothe her. After awhile her cries stopped but she didn't move from his lap. John came back to the dining room and shook his head.

"She's asleep, Dad," he said quietly. "What happened?" Jeff shook his head and just held his daughter close to him. He was thankful that she still needed him even though she was an adult, married, and a mom. Alex and Catie came back to the dining room and chuckled at the sight of Sam in Jeff's lap.

"Do you want me to take her, Dad?" Alex asked.

"No, she's fine," Jeff replied. "She just needed her dad." He grinned at John and John knew then what Sam had told him.

"MOMMY, JOHNNY HITTED MIKEY!" cried Lucy from the playroom. Sam started and rubbed her eyes. She groaned when she noticed John, Alex, and Catie grinning at her.

"Even though I know I'm going to be teased unmercifully, I'm not embarrassed to admit that I still need my Dad," she told them. She gave Jeff a quick kiss and went to see what was going on in the playroom. Nicole was holding Mikey in her arms and Johnny was standing next to her trying to get to his little brother.

"Him hitted me," Johnny snapped. "I hitted him back cus him gave me an owie." Sam scooped Johnny in her arms and made him look at her.

"Nicole, what happened?" Sam asked.

"They were playing and Mikey shook his arm like he was trying to shake the cast off," she explained. "Mikey did hit Johnny but it was unintentional."

"Johnny, Mikey didn't mean to hit you. He was trying to get the cast off his arm," Sam told him. "He doesn't like it and wants it off."

"But him hurted me," Johnny whined.

"Where is your owie?" she asked. Johnny showed her the red mark on his arm and Sam kissed it. "Does it feel better?" Johnny shook his head stubbornly, so she kissed it a few more times until he began to giggle.

"It feel better now," he told her. "I sorry, Mikey." He reached out to his little brother. Mikey shied back against Nicole and whimpered.

"I SORRY!" Johnny yelled. Ben walked over and sat on Lucy's lap and watched his older brothers.

"It okay, Benny," Lucy said. "Johnny sorry." Sam shifted Johnny to one hip and had Nicole give Mikey to her.

"Momma, no," Mikey cried when he was next to Johnny. Johnny put his arm around Mikey.

"I sorry, Mikey," he said. "Me love you." Mikey stared back at him and relaxed a little bit.

"Johnny, I don't want you hitting your brothers or sister, do you understand me?" Sam asked. "It isn't the way to solve a problem." An eruption of laughter from the doorway made her look at her husband and brother. They each had a newspaper in their hand. Sam sat her boys back on the floor and walked over to the door.

"Bit hypocritical, aren't you?" John chuckled. "Wonder if our brothers have seen the front page of the San Diego paper?" Sam grabbed the paper and stared in disbelief at the front page.

"Oh no," she groaned. The vidphone from the office began to ring and she hurried to answer it.

"SAMANTHA MICHELLE TRACY MURPHY, IS THAT THE WAY YOU WERE RAISED?" admonished her grandmother. "I should have one of your brothers fly me up there so I can tan your hide. I better never see anything like that again, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Grandma," she replied meekly. John was doubled over in laughter near her. Unfortunately for him, their grandmother heard him.

"JOHN GLENN TRACY, YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED HER!" John instantly stopped laughing and went to the vidphone for his punishment.

"You're her big brother and you should be setting a good example," Grandma snapped. "Now, how's Mikey?

"He's got a broken arm and a mild concussion," Sam answered.

"Your other brothers want to know about their nephew," Grandma said. "Behave yourself, Samantha."

"Yes, Grandma," she replied. She watched her grandmother leave and her brothers crowd around the screen.

"So, Sammie, how's Mikey?" Gordon asked.

"Broken arm and slight concussion," she answered wearily. "He's afraid of stairs now but that's understandable." She waited for the rest of his remarks. He glanced down at something on the desk and pointed at something for his brothers.

"We noticed that you were on the front page of the newspaper," Gordon commented. "In New York, San Diego, Los Angeles, Atlanta, etc. And I thought that Alan and I were the celebrities in the family because of our legal activities in the world of auto racing and Olympic swimming. Now our image is tarnished by the infamous Samantha Murphy." Scott and Virgil burst out laughing at his comments and Sam banged her head on the desk. Jeff had entered the office just as Sam banged her head.

"Dad, why didn't you and Mom stop after Virgil?" she moaned. "He and I could have been the youngest and the second youngest. Four is a nice whole number with a lot less headaches." A sudden scream from the playroom made her grimace. "I stand corrected." Her brothers all laughed at her comment.

"So, Sammie, did you put him down?" Virgil asked.

"Nope, but he has a swollen jaw and a nice bruise," she answered.

"It would have been worse had Alex and I not held her back," John added. "She was ready to go after him again. I don't think that he would have gotten up after that." Gordon whistled appreciatively.

"Still have the attitude, huh, Sam?" he asked.

"When have I ever tolerated reporters and photographers?" she snapped. "My son was hurt and he invaded my right to privacy. I'm not Dad, I'm me and I'm not famous, he is." Gordon held his hands up.

"Calm down, Sis," he said. "I agree with you. He shouldn't have been there but you know that we are pursued because we are Jeff Tracy's children. Now that you have children, they will be targeted like we are."

"I know, Gordy, but I don't like it," she admitted. "I'm sorry for snapping at you but we had a late night." A sudden alarm sounded from the Island.

"Gotta run," Virgil and Gordon said before they cut communications. Jeff opened his wristcom to connect to Base.

"I'm listening in Scott," he said.

"A small yacht is taking in water and the Coast Guard can't get to them in time," Alan told them from TB5. "The passengers think that they may have been taking in water all through the night and now they are partially submerged. I'll send coordinates when you're ready."

"Brains, I need you here at Command. Virgil, take Gordon with you and Pod 4," ordered Scott. "I'll take TB1 and assess the situation and the best plan of action."

"F-A-B," replied Brains, Virgil, and Gordon.

"Brains, I'm on my way back to the Island," Jeff said. "John, do you and Catie want to fly back now or wait until tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Catie answered. Jeff nodded and then ran to his room and grabbed his stuff. Alex and John were waiting for him in the car. They had decided to take him to the airport and bring back lunch for the family.

_Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean:_

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2 what is your e.t.a.?" asked Scott. "I'm above the yacht and its taking on water. Three quarters of the way submerged, occupants standing on cabin."

"Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 1, our e.t.a. is two minutes and thirty-four seconds," Virgil answered. "What course of action are we taking?"

"Gordon, you're going to have to be lowered on the rescue platform and Virgil will maneuver his 'bird to the point that the victims can just walk onto the platform," Scott told them. "Gordon, watch the waves and make sure you're harness is secure and that you're clipped to the platform." Gordon rolled his eyes at Scott's lecture.

"And stop rolling your eyes at me," Scott added. Virgil burst out laughing at Gordon's expression.

"He's like Dad," Gordon said to Virgil.

"And no, I'm not like our Commander," came Scott's voice over the radio. Brains and Alan were chuckling at their stations while listening to the rescue. Jeff's voice suddenly piped in.

"What's going on, Scott?" he asked.

"Gordon is being lowered in the rescue platform right now, Sir," Scott replied. "Steady Thunderbird 2. Hold her there, Gordon's loading passengers now. Come on Gordy." Gordon had just moved to close the gate when a wave hit the platform.

"PULL UP NOW!" Scott screamed into his radio. Virgil immediately lifted Thunderbird 2 away from the waves. "GORDON, RESPOND NOW!" The only response Scott received was static. "Virg, have you heard anything?"

"Negative, Scott," he answered. Scott noticed something swinging from beneath the platform.

"Virgil, he's hanging underneath the platform," Scott replied. "Gordon, can you hear me?" Gordon's body was limp beneath the platform and the victims were pulling the safety rope that Gordon had fastened on the platform. After a short time, they pulled Gordon onto the platform and laid him gently on the floor. Virgil raised the platform until it was safely inside the ship and closed the hatch door. Putting his 'bird on autopilot, he ran back to the cargo area to check on his brother.

"Ow, my head," Gordon groaned. He hadn't moved from the floor yet.

"Gordon, are you hurt anywhere else?" demanded Virgil. Gordon smirked up at his older brother.

"Great, yet, another commander-in-training to deal with as if one isn't enough," he cracked. Holding his head, he cautiously stood up and unhooked his safety line from the platform and shooed Virgil back to the cockpit.

"Get the victims to dry land and you can practice your training later," Gordon ordered. Virgil grinned thinly at his brother and did as he was told. Gordon led the four rescued victims to the lounge area and handed them some towels to dry off with while he changed into a dry uniform.

"Gordon, e.t.a. six minutes," said Virgil's voice over the intercom.

"F-A-B," he replied. The passengers looked around in disbelief and shock. When the huge transport ship lowered to the ground and they disembarked, they thanked Gordon.

"No thanks needed," he replied. He raised the ramp once they were clear. "All clear, Virgil. Let's go home." Jogging slightly, he went to the cockpit and strapped himself into the copilot's seat.

"Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 1 and Base, we are setting coordinates for home," Virgil reported.

"Base to Thunderbird 2, have a safe trip," Brains replied.

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2 and Base, I'm going to pace them home," said Scott. He flipped channels to speak directly to Thunderbird 2. "Gordon, how are you doing?"

"Swallowed some water and I have a headache," Gordon replied. "Other than that, I'm fine." Scott relaxed when he heard his brother's steady voice and noticed on his screen that Virgil was nodding in agreement. Gordon sighed in exasperation.

"Why ask me if you're only going to confer with the other trainee?" he grumped. "I could have relaxed and taken a nap while you two discussed training methods and the best possible ways to be like our Commander."

"I'd say that he's alright," said Virgil. "Thunderbird 2 to Base, requesting permission to land."

"Base to Thunderbirds 1 and 2, both are cleared to land," Brains told them. By the time the three brothers had cleaned up the two Thunderbirds and themselves, Jeff had arrived home. He was waiting in the lounge when they walked in.

"Dad how's Mikey?" asked Scott.

"He's fine," Jeff replied. "Just a broken arm and the slight concussion like Sam said. How was the rescue?"

"No casualties except the yacht," Gordon replied. "Only one injury and that was when I bumped my head on the side of the platform when the wave swamped us."

"Have Brains check it out," Jeff ordered. Gordon was about to protest and thought better of it.

"Yes, Sir," he replied. He followed Brains to the infirmary. After being given the all clear, he hurried to the dining room for lunch.

_Back in San Diego at the Murphy house:_

John, Catie, Alex, and Sam were sitting on the pool deck talking while the children were taking their nap.

"Sis, how would you feel if Catie and I adopted a baby?" John asked suddenly.

"I would be happy to see you two have a child and if that is the answer to your problem, then go for it," she answered. "You know that your child will be spoiled regardless. He or she will still be a Tracy and loved. You've already started the procedure haven't you?"

"Yes, we started paperwork last week," Catie admitted. "If everything goes as planned we should have our baby by the end of this year or beginning of next."

"Congratulations," cried Sam, jumping up to hug her best friend and brother. "We've got a couple of cribs and a changing table in the apartment that you can have and you can borrow the rocking chair that is in the nursery but that is the one piece of furniture I'd like to keep. Alex bought it for me when we found I was pregnant with Johnny." She giggled at the surprise that they had gotten when Johnny had been born and Lucy following behind him by a couple of minutes. John chuckled with her when he realized what she was thinking.

"Lucy surprised us all, didn't she?" he asked. "She's more like her mother than we thought." Sam walked over to Alex and sat down on his lap, leaning her head back against him. Automatically, his arms wrapped around her waist to hold her close. He had a look of contentment on his handsome features.

The rest of the weekend went by quickly and Sunday evening, John and Catie flew back to the Island. Sam and Alex made sure that the kids were ready for the next day of school and went to bed.

Life settled down and towards the end of the summer, Sam and Alex decided to take a week off from work and take the family back to Tracy Island for a vacation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracy family with the exception of Sam.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews and advice to those that take the time. Your input is much appreciated and respected. If you read, please review. Standard warning applies to this chapter- some material may not be suitable for all readers.

Chapter 11

The sound of a low flying plane could be heard through the open windows of the apartment. Glancing at her watch, Catie realized that she had at most ten minutes more to finish cleaning up the apartment for her sister-in-law and her family. She quickly fluffed the couch cushions after removing the sheet that Sam had spread over it to keep it protected.

"Come on, Honey," called John from the doorway. "Sis, will be landing in a few minutes. She's already called in for clearance to land." Catie fluffed up the toss pillows, picked up the sheet and took it to the laundry room before hurrying to John's side.

"I'm so glad that they came home for the week," she said, reaching for his free hand. "It will be like old times with them all here." John smiled down at her as the three of them hurried to the runway where they could see the plane landing.

"Sam is going to be surprised to see Nick," Catie said, taking their son from John. They had both been thrilled that the adoption process hadn't taken as long as originally planned. Nick had been born a month earlier and John and Catie had stayed on the mainland for a week before flying home with their baby.

"What do you think Sammie's response is going to be?" asked Gordon. He was waiting with the rest of the family with the exception of Alan who was on TB5. Before John or Catie could answer him, the plane stopped and minutes later the door opened and the steps came down. It was a few more minutes before anyone came out of the plane. Suddenly, two loud cries could be heard from the interior of the plane.

"UNCLE VIRGIE!" Virgil's smile widened when he heard Lucy's voice just as Gordon's did when he heard his name.

"UNCLE GORDY!" Sam appeared at the top step, holding onto the small hands of her oldest children. Alex was behind them, holding onto Mikey and Benny's hands. As soon as they reached the tarmac, Johnny and Lucy ran to their uncles. Mikey toddled straight to Scott and Benny held onto Alex. Staring at her twin brother and sister-in-law with a shocked expression, she slowly walked towards them.

"When?" she asked. "How come you didn't tell me?" Catie smiled and carefully handed her son over to his aunt.

"We wanted him to be a surprise," Catie answered. "His name is Nicholas Patrick Tracy." Rolling her eyes, she held her nephew close to her.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, but your daddy has lost it," she said. "He's just like his daddy, naming the poor baby after astronauts." Nick looked up and gurgled before spitting up on her. Without taking her gaze away from him, she grabbed the burp cloth off John's shoulder and wiped Nick's little face and her arm.

"Already breaking me in?" She repositioned him in her arms and kissed the top of his head. "Benny, want to meet your new cousin?" Alex picked Ben up and carried him over to Sam. Ben looked down at the tiny baby in his mother's arms. With an angry scowl, he looked away from them.

"My mommy," he muttered. Sam's brothers laughed at his possessiveness for his mother.

"Benny, you're my baby," Sam said. "Nick is Uncle John and Aunt Catie's baby. Mommy is just loving on him for a little while, okay?" Ben refused to look back at her.

"My mommy, Daddy," he said to Alex.

"Uncle Gordy, me swim wif you?" asked Johnny. Gordon grinned down at his water-loving nephew.

"Let's take your bags to the apartment first, okay?" he asked first.

"Okay, Uncle Gordy. Come on," Johnny replied, looking around confused. "Where we go?" John picked him up so that Gordon could give him a piggy back ride.

"Me see baby," demanded Lucy. Sam knelt down so that Lucy could see her new cousin. "Him got yellow hair like Mommy and Uncle Johnny."

"Are we all going to stand around or help them to their apartment?" asked Jeff. He had joined his family with Grandma. Sighing when she noticed her grandmother studying her, Sam reluctantly handed Nick back to Catie. The family walked towards the house. Sam and Alex carried the three suitcases and Ben. When they neared the pool, Jeff had them stop. Grateful for the chance to set the suitcases down, Sam looked around her former home. Stealthily, Jeff got behind her, picked her up, and tossed her into the pool. As soon as she surfaced, Johnny jumped in next to her and Gordon with him.

"That's for the crack about naming children after astronauts," he replied to her questioning look. The rest of the family burst out laughing.

"Sis got the honors this time," laughed Virgil. The laughter got louder when Johnny, along with Gordon's help, dunked Sammie again. Before Sam surfaced, she grabbed Gordon's leg and pulled him under with her. They surfaced at the same time just as Lucy yelled at Johnny.

"Johnny, no be mean to Mommy," she yelled, stomping her little feet. Johnny looked up at her and grinned.

"Me no mean," he replied. "Me love Mommy. Her already wet." Sam climbed out of the pool and accepted the towel that Kyrano offered her.

"Thank you, Kyrano," she told him. With a twinkle in her eyes, she approached her dad and gave him a big hug. Backing away before he reacted, she stood next to Alex.

"Dad, you look a bit wet," she sniggered. Benny chose that moment to lean over and pull her hair.

"MY MOMMY!" he cried. Sam winced at the sudden tug on her hair but took him from Alex. Placing his little hands on either side of her face, he gave her a slobbery kiss.

"My mommy," he said and laid his head on her shoulder. Sam smiled at her youngest son and kissed his forehead.

"Mommy's baby," she whispered in his ear. With a big smile, Ben reached up and wrapped his hand in her hair. Mikey started squirming in Scott's arms for Sam.

"My mommy and bubby," he cried. Sam shifted Benny and took Mikey from Scott. Both boys grinned at each other and laid their heads on Sam's shoulders and laid an arm on the other.

"Uncle Virgie, play piano wif me?" asked Lucy.

"Do you mind if I take my only niece for awhile?" asked Virgil.

"No, we don't mind," answered Alex. "Johnny's already claimed Gordon."

"Where's Tin-Tin?" Sam asked. "Is she alright?"

"She's lying down, Mrs. Samantha," Kyrano replied. "She will be joining you for dinner this evening."

"Thank you, Kyrano," Sam responded. "I look forward to seeing my sister-in-law. I've missed seeing and talking with her." Scott picked up the suitcases that Sam had set on the pool deck and led the way to the apartment. It was with a bit of trepidation that Sam entered the apartment. She expected to see it like it had been the day she fled the Island.

"Tin-Tin and I cleaned the apartment when we heard you were coming back for vacation," Catie said when she saw Sam's look of surprise. "The beds are all made and there are freshly laundered towels and toiletries in all of the bathrooms." Smiling gratefully at her sister-in-law, Sam sat the boys on the couch.

"You can play now," she said to her sons. Mikey and Ben slid off the couch and began to explore the apartment. Scott and Alex put the suitcases in the correct rooms. Nick had fallen asleep in Catie's arms and she looked down at her son.

"I'm still in shock that John and I are parents," she admitted. John had sat down on the couch next to Catie and pulled her and Nick back against him. Sam looked at her twin and his family and sighed. John glanced up at her.

"I'm so happy for you, John," she said. "You have the same look in your eyes that Alex does, a look of contentment and happiness. It's like you've finally found something that completes you." Alex sat down in the oversized chair and Sam sat down and leaned back against him. Almost automatically, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him.

"Now we just need to get Scott, Virgil, and Gordon to settle down," she teased. Scott looked at her and shook his head.

"Not yet. I'm enjoying bachelorhood," he shot back. "Though, I think Virgil may have found someone. You won't be happy though, Sammie."

"Let me guess. Is another brother stealing our nanny?" she asked. John and Catie laughed at her question.

"Sorry, Sammie, but I loved Catie long before you hired her to be Johnny and Lucy's nanny," John replied.

"I know and why do you think that I hired her in the first place?" Sam asked. "I wanted you to be happy again. Catie made you happy and besides that, she's the only one you ever dated that I liked." Catie laughed and looked over at Scott.

"I'm glad we were best friends before John asked me out on a date," she said. "I'd been a bit put off if you would have treated me the way you did another of your brother's girlfriend." Sam burst out laughing at the thought of what she'd done to Scott's girlfriend.

"She was never going to make it," Sam replied. "She wasn't good enough for my big brother and I refused to let her get by with what she wanted to accomplish. I made a promise a long time ago and I intend to see that promise fulfilled." John shot a look over at his sister and noticed the brightness in her eyes. Alex noticed the look and tightened his hold on Sam.

"Love you, Honey," he whispered. "Your mom knows that you're looking after your brothers and dad." Knowing that she would be unable to hold back her tears, she turned her face and hid against his neck. Benny stopped playing and looked over at his mother.

"Mommy, bubby," he muttered to Mikey. Together the two boys climbed up on the chair and onto Sam's lap. Both of them stood on her legs and reached out to touch her face.

"Mommy, no," Mikey said. Sam, blindly, reached out and pulled her boys against her. Alex held them all against him and sighed in contentment. Scott cleared his throat and grinned slightly.

"It's almost lunch time and you know how Grandma gets," he said. "Get cleaned up and we'll see you at the house in a little while." He stood up and headed for the door.

"Cotty!" cried a little voice. Scott looked back and saw that Mikey was reaching for him. Scott went back and picked him up, only to have Benny hold his arms up, too. Scott picked him up and then glanced down at Sam and Alex.

"Can I take them back to the house?" he asked. "They can play in the lounge."

"Catie and I will be in there to help keep an eye on them," John added. Sam nodded, relieved to be able to relax a few moments without worrying about what mischief one of her four children were up to. She made a move to stand up after her brothers left with her twins but Alex tightened his hold on her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, nuzzling his face in her hair. "No kids, means we can have play time. I intend to enjoy my wife and no one is going to deprive me of her." His hands slowly moved beneath her shirt and she relaxed against him.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked. She felt his arousal and sighed at the thought of him pleasing her. Alex carefully picked her up and carried her to their room. By the time they went to the main house, everyone was seated at the oversized dining table Jeff had recently purchased. Lunch was a lively affair with the whole family together with the exception of Alan and Tin-Tin.

"Me no eat. Swim wif Uncle Gordy," argued Johnny from his seat. Alex glanced over at his son.

"John Alexander Murphy," he said quietly. Johnny looked down at his plate and then over to Gordon.

"Uncle Gordy, swim wif me?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Johnny, what your daddy says goes," Gordon answered. He began to eat his lunch and joked around with his family. Not having any alternative or audience, Johnny ate his lunch quietly. Alex squeezed Sam's hand beneath the table to get her attention. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and whispered something in his ear. He smiled in response and looked at her.

"Promise?" he asked her.

"Would you two quit doing that?" whined Gordon. "You've been married forever; don't you get tired of being like that?" Sam looked at her dad and then at Gordon. Scott, Virgil, and John all looked at each other and smiled at what they knew was coming.

"Gordon, I will not stop showing affection for my husband because you don't like it," she said. "Dad and Mom were like this and they were my role models. I can only be thankful that I found someone to love like Mom did Dad."

"Sorry, Gordon, but I love Samantha as much as Dad did your mother," Alex added. "Just remember, however you tease us, we will do the same when you finally settle down." Sam looked over at her dad again and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Dad," she said quietly. A small whimper from the high chair next to her drew her attention. "What's wrong, Benny?" Benny looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"Momma," he muttered and reached up for her. Wiping his hands and face first, she removed the tray and unfastened him from his chair. She sat him in her lap and sighed in contentment when he leaned his head against her chest and as expected, reached his little hand up to wrap in her hair. His thumb went to his mouth and his eyelids fluttered closed. John watched his youngest nephew and smiled at Catie and Nick.

"One day Nick will be like that," he thought to himself. "Sammie's right, I have found what I was missing. I'm just glad that Sam and I still have that close bond and our spouses are respective of it."

_"We'll always have that bond."_ John looked around until his eyes settled on Sam. She smiled over at him.

"Doesn't take much, John," she said. Their brothers just shook their heads and let the comment go. Jeff realized that John had thought something about him and Sam and she had somehow picked up on it. When lunch was over, Sam and Alex each carried one of the sleeping twins and held the hands of their oldest twins back to the apartment. Johnny and Lucy went to their room without a word and crawled up on Johnny's bed and fell asleep. Alex and Sam put Mikey and Benny into their crib. Sam covered them with a light blanket and kissed them softly. Alex had checked on Johnny and Lucy and tucked them in. Sam went to their bedroom and opened the balcony doors. Leaning against the railing, she gazed out over the ocean. When Alex wrapped his arms around her waist, she smiled and breathed in his cologne. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Are you glad we came back for a vacation?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I am," she admitted. "I've missed being here and to be honest, I was kind of homesick. I've missed being with my brothers, Dad, and Grandma. Brains hasn't changed at all. Kyrano will always be like he is now." She grew pensive and quiet again and he waited for her to speak.

"I'm out of things here now," she said softly. "They've moved on and went on with their lives. I always thought that home would always be the same whenever I came back. I know it sounds silly but I just hoped that they would always need me and I can see now that they don't. They can get by on their own. Look at John and Catie. I didn't even have a clue that my twin had become a father. He's been a daddy for a month and today is the first time I've known about it. I talk to him all the time even when he's on 5." She couldn't help the tears that coursed down her face.

"We just wanted to surprise you," said John from behind them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you but I felt…you know, Sam." Sam looked back at him and wiped at her tears. "Sammie, we all still need you but we've also all grown up and have our own lives. I'm so sorry if I hurt your feelings by not telling you that I was a father. I was too busy learning how to do things and how to adjust to having a newborn baby full-time. Catie was the same way. We had to adjust and figure things out. I still need you, bestest sister." Sam felt a gentle push on her back and knew that Alex was encouraging her to go to her brother. Hurrying to her twin, she let him embrace her in his strong arms. Laying her head against his chest, she let the sound of his steady heartbeat remind her of the times that he had been there for her while they were growing up.

"I'm afraid that you won't need me anymore," she whispered. "That you will finally outgrow the bond that we have. I knew that coming back here would be painful and as much as I enjoy seeing everyone, I kind of want to go back to San Diego. I don't fit in here anymore. Even in just such a short time, I can see it." She was already making plans in her mind that her family would be going home in a couple of days instead of the week that they had planned on staying.

"Sammie, this is your home and you do belong here," John said. "Please don't rush off and leave us all again. This is the first time you've been home since the end of March. I need you to stay here with us and get to know your nephew. Catie and I want you and Alex to be Nick's godparents. You've bestowed that honor on us four times over and we would be honored if you would accept. Please don't leave us like you did before." Alex had been standing back and watching his wife and her twin.

"John, I can promise that we are not leaving before our vacation is over," Alex said. "Sammie, you have been worried about this for the last month and you belong here with your family. We all do and even though we have all moved on, no one misses you more than John and you miss him more than you will admit to. Normally, I would go along with what you want but this time I refuse." Sam looked at her husband in shock. "Samantha, we are staying here so stop planning on leaving. John isn't the only one who knows you." With a slight sigh, Sam looked down at the floor.

"I guess I'm outnumbered," she muttered.

"Sammie, you've always been outnumbered," John said. "We just let you think that you were in charge." Alex and John chuckled at his remark and Sam started giggling with them. She motioned Alex over to her and hugged the two men tightly against her.

"I love you both so much," she said. "Johnny, you're my bestest brother and friend. Alex, you are a wonderful husband and between the two of you, you can sometimes keep me in line."

"You're so stubborn it takes two of us to keep you in line," John shot back. "I've got to get back to the house and help Catie with Nick. Well, actually, I want to spend time with them before I have to go back up for my rotation in a few days." He hugged his sister one more time before leaving the apartment. Sam looked up at Alex and grinned.

"So you know me?" she asked. Stepping closer to him, she draped her arms over his shoulders and tilted her head back. "What's on my mind right now?" He leaned down and kissed her.

"Hopefully, the same thing that is on my mind," he said huskily. He let go of her and ran to the front of their apartment and shut the living room door and locked it before hurrying back to their room and locking that door also. Sam was still on the balcony; the light breeze lifted her hair and exposed her neck. Alex leaned down and kissed along her neck and pulled her against him. Reaching one hand up, she twirled her fingers in his hair and softly moaned as his hand caressed the side of her breast and down to her waist and up again. Through partially closed eyes, she continued to gaze at the ocean until Alex picked her up and carried her to their bed. He lovingly removed each piece of her clothing and kissed and nipped at the exposed skin. Smiling to himself, he heard her soft moans and cries as he continued. When the last article of clothing had been removed, he looked down at her and groaned. Sam reached out and lifted his t-shirt up and over his head. Her fingers trailed along his muscular chest and abdomen before moving down to his shorts and unfastening the snap and zipper. His arousal strained against his underwear and Sam's hand brushed against him as she pulled his clothing off. Once they were free of all clothing, Samantha draped her arms over his shoulders again and looked up at him. They stood there for a moment and gazed into each other's eyes before Alex leaned down and kissed her, his tongue ran along her lips until she opened her mouth to him. Gently, he picked her up and blindly sought her, gasping as he was enveloped in her warm and tight body. Wrapping her legs above his hips, she softly cried out as he moved within her. Lowering his head, he sucked on her breasts and then moved back to her mouth. Her breathing got harder when she neared her release. Alex laid them on the bed and began to thrust hard and fast against her. She tried to muffle her cries by kissing him but at the moment of their simultaneous releases, she cried out in pure ecstasy.

"ALEX…OH GAWD…YES!" He grunted in response as he drove as far and hard into her as he could when he released. He tried to smother her cries by sealing his mouth over hers. Afterwards, he collapsed on top of her and she lazily rubbed his back. She always relaxed when he stayed within her after they had released and she had his familiar weight on her. Her hands moved to his hair and she ran her fingers through his thick hair. He made a move to roll over on his side, only to feel her wrap her legs around him again.

"Don't," she said softly. He lay still again and sighed as he began to fall asleep. Their lovemaking had been a release that she had needed and he was content to stay where he was. She smiled softly when she felt his breathing pattern change. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep.

A slight rocking motion woke her. Opening her eyes, she looked up into Alex's face as he rocked against her. When he noticed that she had woken, he smiled down at her.

"I've recharged and you just looked so damn tempting," he told her. "And since I was already there, I figured that I could play again." His lips sought hers as the rocking motion continued for a little bit until Sam cried out for more. He rolled them over and Sam pleasured herself on him until they both shuddered in release. He pulled her down on top of him and held her tight.

"If we keep this up, I'm going to sleep the rest of the day," he said.

"You're on vacation, too," she replied. "The kids are still asleep and I'm more than willing to go for a third round." She grinned down at him and slowly pulled herself up and gently lowered herself as he groaned loudly. His body was super sensitive and her movements made his body ache with a need so primal and ingrained that he was soon thrusting up as she came down on him. Sam noticed a change in his posture and was surprised when he rolled her over and placed his hands on her hips and started a fast and hard rhythm. The new position allowed him to thrust farther into her and harder. Her cries grew in volume until she stifled them by burying her face in the pillows. Alex was behind her grunting as he plunged into her over and over again until at last he cried out as he released. His body shaking in response to his release. Together, they fell onto the bed. Alex rolled onto his side and held Sam tight against him.

"Samantha, that was…" he muttered sleepily. Sam didn't hear him as she had already fallen asleep. A short time later, he kissed her awake.

"The kids will be waking up and we need to shower and get dressed," he told her. Sam grabbed her discarded clothes and went to the bathroom and started the shower. Alex joined her a few minutes later and smiled when he thought about the wonderful afternoon that they had. Just thinking about it made his heart race. Sam quickly washed her hair and moved out of the way so that Alex could wash his hair. With a mischievous grin, Sam lightly raked her fingernails down his back and up again into his hair.

"Haven't you had enough?" Alex moaned. In response, Sam's hands wandered around to his chest and hugged him to her.

"I'll never have enough of you, Mr. Murphy," she replied. She gently washed his back and shoulders while massaging lightly along his tense spots. He in turn washed her back and shoulders and kissed and massaged along her shoulders and neck. Looking down, he groaned.

"Sammie, we have a problem," he muttered. Sam turned around and looked down at him and grinned.

"Make love to me, Alex," she said. "And then the problem will go away for awhile." He pinned her against the wall and gently entered her until he was on the verge of losing control. His pace picked up and he slammed against her until he released again. He laid his head on her shoulder and she held him close.

"I love you, Samantha," he murmured. "Just don't expect anything tonight. I'm worn out and tonight when we go to bed, I'm going right to sleep with you in my arms."

"You can sleep on the pool deck," she replied. "I'll take the kids swimming and you can relax." They hurriedly dried off and put on their swimsuits and went to check on their kids. Sam got to the nursery just as Mikey had one leg over the top of the crib.

"What do you think you're doing, Mikey?" she asked. Mikey froze and looked up at his mother. Benny was standing in the crib next to him. Sam lifted Mikey up and sat him on the floor before getting Benny. She changed them into their swim diapers and swim trunks before sending them out to the living room. Alex had already gotten Johnny and Lucy ready and had grabbed some towels for the six of them.

"Johnny, I want you and Lucy to wear the water wings that Grandpa bought for you," Alex said. "Johnny, keep them on at all times or you have to sit in time out." When they got to the pool, Sam put the little vests that she had bought for Mikey and Benny to wear in the pool while Johnny and Lucy tugged on their water wings. Alex laid down on one of the lounge chairs and relaxed while watching his family. Johnny and Lucy ran to the side of the pool and jumped in together. Sam held onto Mikey and Benny's hands and used the stairs in the pool. Holding onto each of them, she swam backwards and laughed as the water splashed around them. Both boys began splashing their hands in the water and laughing with her. Keeping an eye on her oldest twins, Sam wasn't surprised when she saw Gordon, Scott, and Virgil join them. John came down awhile later with Catie and Nick. Alex fell asleep on the lounge chair and Sam handed a twin to Scott and one to Virgil. Climbing out of the pool, she dried her hands off and picked the bottle of sun block up. She poured some in her hand and rubbed her hands together to warm it up before she rubbed it on Alex's chest and arms. He smiled lazily up at her.

"Now this is service," he muttered. "I could use a cold beer." Sam poured more lotion into her hands and grinned evilly at him. Not bothering to warm up the lotion, she rubbed it directly on his legs and giggled when he yelped at the coldness of the lotion. With the little bit left on her hands, she rubbed on his face and neck before kissing him.

"Can't let you get sunburned," she whispered in his ear. "Or we can't play like we did earlier." He turned his face towards her quickly and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I love you, Honey," he said so that only she could hear him.

"I know and I love you, too," she replied. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and she was lifted up. Tossing her head, she caught a glimpse of red hair.

"GORDON PUT ME DOWN NOW!" she screamed. The words had no sooner left her mouth that she was thrown into the deep end of the pool.

"Sorry, Sammie, but you looked like you could cool down," Gordon teased. He didn't see John and Alex sneaking up behind him until he was shoved in the pool alongside Sam. She waited until he surfaced and shoved him under again. Before he came up again, he pulled her under. They were so interested in dunking each other that neither of them noticed Alex and John get behind them and push them both under. A free for all began and Jeff heard the commotion and came out to the pool. He smiled at his kids and grandkids playing in the pool. There had been a lot of laughter over the years in the pool but when Sam had left things had quieted down a little. It made him realize how much they all really missed her, Alex, and their children. A slight cry from nearby drew his attention. He saw Catie holding Nick and sat down next to them. Catie was giving Nick his bottle and watching her husband play in the pool.

"He's missed her," she said quietly. "They all have but he has missed her the most." Jeff looked up at her sharply. "He's going to be hurt when they go home."

"Someday, maybe she'll come home for good," he replied. "But you're right we all miss her."

The week went by and the night before they were to leave, Sam and Alex loaded the plane and started the paperwork for the flight home. Jeff decided to have cookout for dinner that night and though the family was still lively, there was a feeling of sadness for the next day. One by one the children fell asleep on the lounge chairs until the adults settled down on the edge of the pool. John had gone back to 5 and Alan had come home. Tin-Tin had joined them but still remained quiet. Sam had watched her and realized that the pregnancy was somewhat difficult for her petite sister-in-law.

"Tin-Tin, how far along are you now?" Sam asked. Tin-Tin started when she heard her name and Alan put his arm around her.

"Um, about five months," she answered. "I'm due at the beginning of December."

"So, you're past the half way point?" asked Sam. "Is the baby kicking you a lot and not letting you rest?"

"Yes, he or she moves around constantly," Tin-Tin admitted. "I find it difficult to get comfortable and relax." Sam nodded to herself.

"Alan was like that to our mom, too," Sam confessed. "Come to think about it so was Gordon and Scott. Only John, Virgil, and I were quiet and relaxed." A few indignant shouts from her brothers made Virgil and Sam laugh.

"Keep it up, Sammie, and you're in the pool," warned Gordon. He took a swig from his bottle of beer and glared down at her. Sam leaned back against Alex and giggled.

"Tin-Tin, remember how big I got with Mikey and Benny?" she asked.

"Yes, and you were so uncomfortable and on bed rest," Tin-Tin replied.

"One of the things that helped the boys and me relax was sleeping on my side with a small pillow against my lower back," she said. "Another thing that worked wonders was the massages that Alex gave to help me relax more. Alan can pamper you right now and needs to. If you feel rested, then you'll feel better." Sam took a drink of Alex's beer since hers was empty.

"Help yourself, Honey," he said. "It's not like I was drinking it." Sam took another drink and handed it back to him.

"Thanks, I was thirsty," she retorted. Virgil was sitting next to her and seemed to be lost in thought so she reached over and grabbed his bottle of beer and started drinking it. Scott shook his head at her nerve. Virgil was not one to share his beer willingly. Gordon hopped up and went to the cooler and brought back a few more beers them. Virgil shook his head when Gordon offered him one.

"No thanks, I already have one," he said. He moved his hand to pick up his bottle when he realized it was gone. He looked down and saw that it wasn't where he had left it. Sam wasn't paying attention to him and drank the last bit from the bottle she'd swiped from him and set it back down. He glanced at his sister and sighed.

"Sammie, can you please leave my beer alone?" he asked. Sam glanced at him and handed him the empty bottle back.

"If it's any consolation, it was getting warm," she replied. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see Gordon handing her another beer. "Thanks, Gordy." She opened the cap and took a long drink and set the bottle down.

"Sammie, how's office work treating you?" asked Gordon. He had always hated going to the office for their dad and was glad that Sam had picked up the extra rotations to New York as well as maintaining the office in San Diego.

"It sucks but at least I don't have to answer to anyone but Dad and he pretty much lets me handle things," she replied. "Especially after a manager went over my head and complained to him. I guess he trusts me to handle any problems like that." None of the siblings heard Jeff behind them until he spoke.

"Of course, I trust you," he said. "All of you know how to handle office work. Samantha, you're just getting more exposure to it because of your decision to manage the San Diego branch." Sam sighed and took another long pull from her beer and set it down again. Gazing out at the horizon, she realized again how much she missed being with her brothers. Silently, she slipped into the warm water of the pool and swam across to the other side and rested her arms on the side of the pool and just stared out at nothing. Her brothers swam up beside her and waited for her to speak.

"I miss you guys and being home this week just made me realize how homesick I am," she admitted.

"So, come home," Alan said. Sam shook her head and looked over at him, sadly.

"Not that easy, Little Brother," she replied. "I have a life there now and so does Alex. We're happy in San Diego and doing what we do. I just miss seeing you guys on a daily basis. I don't think that I could live here and watch you guys be a part of IR and know that I can never be part of that the way I want again." With a small sigh, she lifted herself out of the pool and walked back to Alex and picked up her beer and took another drink from it until the bottle was empty. She picked up her other empty bottles and carried them to the trash bin and placed them inside.

"Alex, I'm taking Mikey and Benny back to the apartment," she said. Alex stood up and threw them into the bin. He carefully picked up Johnny and Lucy and followed Sam back to their apartment. He tucked them in and followed Sam to their bedroom after making sure that the doors were locked. Sam had tucked Mikey and Benny into their crib. Grabbing her pajamas, she went to the bathroom and took her shower. She climbed into bed and was asleep soon after closing her eyes. Alex watched her sleep for awhile before he closed his eyes and fell asleep also. The next morning, they packed up last minute stuff and ate breakfast before Sam and Alex flew their family back to San Diego.

"Bye," they called as Alex pulled the door closed and everyone stood back as Sam powered up the plane. After receiving clearance, the small plane taxied down the runway until it slowly glided up into the late morning sky. Sam smiled sadly when Alex came up to the cockpit to check on her.

"I miss them already," she admitted. "I guess that's normal though." She concentrated on flying the plane and sighed in relief when they landed in San Diego. She hurried through the paperwork and helped Alex load their children into the SUV before unloading their luggage and storing the plane.

Life resumed as expected until December when Alan called Sam to let her know that Tin-Tin had delivered a healthy baby girl. Sam and Alex went back to the Island with their children for the holidays and had another surprise waiting for them when they got to the Island.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Sam.

A/N: Thanks to those who review, I really appreciate it. There is content of an adult nature in this chapter that my not be suitable for all readers.

Chapter 12

"Sammie, Catie and I have something to tell you and Alex," John said from his chair in Sam and Alex's apartment on Tracy Island. Alex had talked Sam into coming home for the holidays and she had agreed. The Murphy family had just unloaded their luggage when the rest of the family greeted them. Tin-Tin and Alan brought their daughter, Danica Lucille, to meet the rest of her family. Sam held her niece and smiled at the diminutive features that were more like Tin-Tin. Her hair was coal black and Alan told Sam that Danica's eye color was almost black like Tin-Tin's. Noticing the angry scowl on Benny's face, Sam handed the sleeping baby back to her mother after gently kissing her tiny forehead.

"She's beautiful," Sam said. Catie was holding Nick in her arms and Sam decided not to risk Benny's jealousy any further. "I'll hold him when a little jealous boy takes his nap." With a quick nod, Catie quickly agreed with her sister-in-law.

That afternoon, while Sam and Alex's children were taking their naps, the Earth side siblings and their spouses gathered in Sam's apartment. Kyrano and Grandma had made sure that the fridge was stocked with food and drinks. Everyone helped themselves to what they wanted to drink and relaxed in the living room. Alex and Sam were sitting together in their favorite chair. Virgil and Scott were sitting on the floor while Alan, Tin-Tin with Danica, and Catie, and John with Nick sat on the couch.

"Okay, John, spill it," Alex said. "What's the big news that you need to tell us?" Catie shifted her gaze down at Nick and smiled softly to herself. John casually placed his free hand over Catie's belly. Sam caught the motion and forced herself not to jump up and throw herself at her brother and sister-in-law. John noticed her restraint and smiled at her.

"Catie's pregnant," he admitted. "We're going to have another baby."

"When are you due?" asked Sam. Catie grinned and looked up at her.

"The end of June," she answered. "The lab techs and doctors got our test results confused with someone else's. Now if we can just get the little girl that I'm hoping for. Not that boys are a bad thing but there is enough testosterone around this family with Dad, Scott, Virgil, John, Alan, Gordon, Alex, Kyrano, Brains, Johnny, Benny, Mikey, and Nick, yep that's quite enough. Especially when you figure that there is only Grandma, Tin-Tin, Danica, Sam, Lucy, and myself to counter all of it." Sam and Tin-Tin laughed at her observations. John silenced his wife with a small kiss and hug. Leaning back against Alex, Sam watched her family. Virgil noticed her watching them and nudged Scott. John and Alan noticed the exchange and looked over at Sam.

"Don't even think of it, Samantha Michelle," Scott ordered. "You do belong here and we all want you here." Sam shot a puzzled look at her brother.

"What?" she asked. "I was just thinking how much this family has grown and is growing. There is just now the same amount of grandchildren as there are of us and three of us haven't even settled down yet." Virgil cleared his throat nervously.

"Um, Sammie and Alex, I have some down time coming up in January for a week and I was hoping that I could stay at your house," he said.

"You know that you're welcome to stay," Alex replied. "We have an open door policy for the family and you all should know that by now." Sam was busy studying her younger brother with a scrutiny that had him fidgeting.

"Virgil, would you care to take a walk with me?" she asked suddenly. Virgil looked at her and swallowed nervously.

"Um, like now?" he asked. "You must be tired after the flight here and should relax." Sam quickly stood up and walked over to him.

"I'm never too tired to take a walk with my younger brother," she replied, reaching down to grab his hand. Reluctantly, he stood up and shifted his gaze to Alex as if pleading for interference. Alex shook his head slightly and took another drink of his iced tea before continuing his conversation with John and Alan. Keeping a grip on her brother's hand, Sam led him out to the pool deck and down to the beach. When she got to where she wanted, she stopped and sat down. After a moment's hesitation, Virgil sat down next to her.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" she asked. "Though I can see that you've noticed beauty in San Diego." Virgil's head snapped up and he waited for her to continue.

"Virgil, I know about you and Nicole," she admitted. "I've overheard Nicole talking to you on the phone. I've also noticed how you opt for coming to San Diego more now than before I moved there. Not that I mind but it's kind of obvious."

"You've known this whole time?" he asked. Laughing quietly at his discomfiture, Sam pushed him back in the sand and used him as a pillow.

"Virg, how much do you work out a week?" she asked. "I like my pillows soft and cushy not hard. And yes, I knew about you and Nicole but that was between the two of you. I mean, you gave it away when you called and asked how she was doing before asking about your only sister. I only want my brothers to be happy and if you're happy with her then date her." Gazing up at the clear sky, she relaxed to the sounds of the surf and her brother's heartbeat.

"Sammie, you're really okay with me dating Nicole?" he asked again.

"Hmm, it doesn't bother me but if you two decide to take the relationship further or end it, you will have to help me and Alex find a new nanny," she answered. They continued to relax in the sand in a comfortable silence until they could hear laughter coming from the direction of the path to the house. Virgil glanced over and chuckled at the sight of the family walking along the beach. Johnny and Lucy were running as fast as their little legs could carry them towards Sammie and Virgil.

"UNCLE VIRGIE!" cried Lucy as she tripped in the sand. Johnny stopped next to her and helped her up again. Big tears welled up in her eyes and her lower lip trembled when she saw the small cuts on her hands. Gently brushing the sand off her, Johnny looked at her hands and kissed them carefully.

"Is better, Lucy?" he asked, worriedly. Lucy whimpered but nodded her head.

"Fanks, Johnny," she replied before they realized that they were surrounded by their family. "Mommy, Johnny made my owies better." She held her hands out for their mother to see. Virgil picked her up and hugged her.

"Now, young lady, just what were you screaming my name for?" he asked. Lucy put her little hands on either side of his face and pressed her nose to his.

"Me want to play piano, Uncle Virgie," she answered. "Will you play wif me?"

"I would be honored to play piano with you," he replied. "We'll see you all later for dinner." The two of them headed for the house just as Johnny ran towards the water. Sam's maternal instinct kicked in and she hurried to grab him before he made it to the water. Swinging him up in her arms and hugging him tight against her.

"Just where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Me want to swim, Mommy," he told her. "Me like to swim like Uncle Gordy."

"MOMMA, UP!" cried another voice from behind them.

"No, Benny," snapped Johnny. "Mommy holdin' me now." He wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and refused to let go of her. His grip tightened when Sam tried to take a breath.

"Johnny, let go," she ordered. "You're choking Mommy." Just slightly, he loosened his grip and glared down at his baby brothers.

"Go to Daddy," he told them. "Mommy mine now." Sam tapped him on his leg to get his attention.

"John Alexander Murphy, that is enough," she said. "I have two arms and enough love and attention for all of you. Now, give me a kiss and stop trying to choke me." Johnny turned his head and looked away from her when she knelt down to pick Mikey and Benny up. She hugged and kissed all three of them. Johnny finally relented and kissed her back once he knew that he wasn't going to be sat down in favor of his baby brothers. Mikey started squirming in an attempt to get to Scott.

"Scott, can you grab Mikey before I drop all of them?" Sam asked. Before the words were out of her mouth, Mikey was safe in Scott's arms. "Thanks, holding them at one time was easier when they were all a bit smaller and less mobile. Not to mention possessive." Alex chuckled quietly at his wife's comment as he pulled her back against him. Resting his chin on the top of her head, he wrapped his arms around her and two of their sons.

"Dad has offered to watch the kids tonight for us," he said quietly. "Tonight is just me and you for our anniversary." Sam softly smiled at the thought of their anniversary. A small whimper let them know that Nick had woken and was hungry. Sam listened to her twin as he shifted his son so that he could hold the bottle.

"Here it is," John muttered. "I've never seen anyone eat as much as you do with the exception of your Uncle Scotty and Uncle Alan." Glancing up at Sam, he winked.

"What do you think, Sammie?" he asked. Sam returned the wink and her smile broadened.

"I'd have to add Mikey to that list," she replied. "But I do agree that Scotty and Alan can out eat anyone around here." Alan snorted a derisive comment about where John and Sam could go while covering Danica's ears.

"Don't listen to them, Dani," he said. "They just don't appreciate good food when they see it." Sam burst out laughing and was glad that Alex was supporting her.

"We all appreciate seeing good food. We just don't get to taste it before you and Scott inhale it all," she retorted. Alan's face reddened at her comeback but he couldn't help but laugh with the rest of the family. After carefully handing his new daughter to Tin-Tin, Alan approached his sister. She gazed up at her baby brother and smiled.

"Alex, can you take the boys for me?" she asked. "I think that my baby brother needs a reality check on just who he's trying to stare down." John and Tin-Tin moved back to ensure the safety of the babies they were holding. Catie offered to take Johnny while Alex held Benny. Scott shook his head and looked at Mikey.

"Mikey, I think your Uncle Alan is gonna get his bottom kicked," he said. A sudden cheer went up and he looked up to see Alan lying in the sand. Sam was grinning down at him.

"Sorry 'bout that," she said, smirking down at him. "Scotty, didn't you warn him that I resumed my martial arts training?" Scott shook his head again.

"Hey Alan, Sammie has been taking martial arts training again," he told their baby brother. "I think she's up to her black belt. Isn't that the level you've reached, Sammie?" Alan tried to take advantage of Sam and Scott's conversation and jumped up and tried again to pin his sister. This time his height worked to his advantage and he pinned her to the sand.

"Black belt or not, I've pinned you," he gloated. Sam relaxed her posture and grinned up at him.

"Yep, you've pinned me," she conceded. Alan looked down at her worriedly. He was clearly expecting her to do something. He looked up at Scott and John in confusion. Sam used his distraction to work her arm free and pull him down before rolling both of them over and pinning him in the sand.

"You got cocky again, Ally," she said. "That is always going to get you pinned no matter what your size." Gracefully, she stood up and extended her hand to help him up. Once he was standing, she gave him a big hug. "Love you, Ally. Just remember, I give as good as I get." Alan returned the hug and moved his leg to knock her down again. This time he got help from Johnny, Mikey, and Benny. Alan knocked her down and they climbed on top of her.

"We beated Mommy," Johnny cried happily. Benny held one of her arms down while Mikey held the other. Johnny sat on both of her legs. Alex looked down at his wife and sons and laughed at them.

"Honey, looks like Alan and the boys outsmarted you," he taunted. Sam smiled up at him and then at their sons. Wrapping her arms around Mikey and Benny, she drew them to her and kissed them.

"You got Mommy," she said as they giggled. Not to be left out, Johnny crawled up into the hug and kissed her.

"Me love you, Mommy," he said.

"I love you, too, Johnny," she replied. She hugged her boys closer to her and smiled up at Alex. "Love you, too. Boys, you're too big and strong for me to move. May I please get up?" Benny shook his head and laid his head down on her chest. Mikey got up and ran to Scott.

"Fy, Cotty!" he begged, holding up his arms. Scott picked him up and supported his legs and chest so that he could 'fly' back to the house. It was getting close to dinner time and Grandma and Kyrano had been in the kitchen for a couple of hours. Scott knew that Grandma was going to force as much food into Sam and Alex as she could before they went back to San Diego.

Tin-Tin with Dani and Alan followed behind Scott and Mikey. Alan had his arm around Tin-Tin's waist and kissed her softly. Catie and John with Nick were behind them. Sam was still lying in the sand with Benny and Johnny lying on top of her.

"Me strong like Daddy," Johnny said. He rolled off of her and stood up, flexing his arms like a body builder. Sam and Alex burst out laughing at their oldest son. Benny watched his big brother with a toothy grin.

"Bubby," he said but made no move to get up. Sam held him securely to her and accepted Alex's help in standing up.

"Daddy, piggyback ride," Johnny begged. Alex squatted down and with Sam's help Johnny climbed up on his back and clasped his little hands around his daddy's neck.

"Let's go!" he cried happily next to Alex's ear. Sam shifted Benny to her hip and walked alongside Alex and Johnny. The rest of the family had just sat down at the dinner table when they came in. Alex and Sam took the boys to wash their hands as well as their own before joining the family.

"Grandma, this looks wonderful," Sam said as she looked at all the food on the table. "Quick everyone, dig in before Alan and Scott inhale it all and we only get to look and not taste." Scott and Alan gave each other a slight nod and quickly stood up and moved behind Sam's chair. She glanced up at them and smiled.

"Um, is there something I can help you with?" she asked. They shook their heads and smiled down at her. Swallowing nervously, she tried again. "I love you both and you're both great brothers to have?" Again, they shook their heads. Their smiles grew more predatory and Sam looked over at John and Alex for help.

"Sorry, Sammie," John said. "I've got Nick duty right now."

"Alex, a little help here would be nice," she pleaded.

"Sorry, Honey," he said. "Grandma is giving me a look that means I better eat." Sam glanced back up at her brothers and sighed heavily.

"Let me guess, I'm getting a one-way ticket into the pool," she said in a resigned tone. "Can I eat first?"

"Don't try to run, Sammie," they warned. "We're both watching you." They sat back down and began to eat. Sam hurriedly ate her dinner and surreptitiously glanced at her oldest and youngest brothers when she was close to being finished. Cautiously, she scooted her chair back until she could slide out between her chair and Alex's. Once she was in position, she quickly stood up and hurried to the open door. She had no sooner reached the door when she heard two more chairs scoot back. A glance over her shoulder made her run out into the lounge and out onto the pool deck. Scott and Alan were right behind her and gaining. Putting forth an extra amount of effort, Sam increased her pace and veered off towards the path leading to the beach. Suddenly, she was picked up and carried back to the pool.

"Samantha, haven't you learned by now that you can't escape your big brother?" Scott asked. Sam let herself relax and looked for a way to avoid her trip to the pool.

"Watch her, Scott, she's up to something," Alan warned. As a precaution, he grabbed Sam's legs and helped Scott carry her back to the pool. Sam's quietness was unnerving her baby brother. Positioning themselves next to the pool, they prepared to toss Sam into the clear water. Unbeknownst to Scott, Sam had wrapped a few fingers in his belt loops of his denim shorts. When they tossed her in, he was pulled in with her. They surfaced at the same time, just as Virgil snuck up behind Alan and tossed him in. Sam laughed at Scott's expression and grabbed his shoulders to push herself up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Love you, Scotty, but you really should have known that you'd be joining me," she teased. With a small growl, he dunked her. She surfaced again and smiled at him.

"Aww, come on, Scotty," she retorted. "Is that the best you can do?" He picked her up and tossed her in the water again. Swimming underwater, she grabbed his legs and jerked him under before she surfaced and hurriedly climbed out of the pool. The rest of the family had come out to see what was going on. Johnny made a mad dash for the pool and narrowly missed jumping on top of Scott.

"Me swim like Uncle Gordy," he cried excitedly. Sam looked up at Alex and grinned.

"Hi, Honey," she said. "Care to join us?" Jeff walked up behind his family and smiled down at them.

"Samantha, if I'm watching my grandchildren tonight, you better make sure that I'll have everything that is needed," he said. "I think for convenience, I'll just stay at your apartment. Alex has plans and I don't think they include the apartment. Alex, everything is ready for you and Sam." Sam glanced at her dad and husband with a confused expression.

"Everything is ready for them," she told him. "Dad, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, do we need to take a walk?" he asked. Sam nodded slightly and grasped his hand in hers and together they walked towards the beach.

"Dad, Alex and I are happy in San Diego and well, since we only come home for vacations and holidays…I'd like to give our apartment to John, Catie, and Nick. They're going to need the extra room and I'd feel safer if Nick wasn't around stairs," she started. "We could use the little apartment when we visit." She paused and looked up at her dad.

"You've really been thinking about this, haven't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I have because it's a waste to let our apartment sit empty for months at a time when they're in a two bedroom apartment," she admitted. "I'd feel a lot better if they had it and we had the smaller one."

"I'll talk to them but if you're agreeable then I'm sure that they will be relieved to have a bit more room," he replied. "Especially when their children get a bit older. Now, we need to get back to the house. You have to tell my grandchildren goodnight before you and Alex enjoy your anniversary." Sam groaned at the thought of telling Benny goodnight.

"Dad, I hope Benny doesn't give you any problems," she said. "If he does, Mikey will help him calm down as well as Johnny and Lucy. They've all been used to help him calm down at their preschool."

"They'll all be fine," he told her. "There are plenty of aunts and uncles around to help calm a child."

"There is a cd in the little stereo on the shelf in the nursery," she remembered. "Virgil made it and it always calms him down." They had reached the pool deck and Alex hurried to her.

"Honey, we have to go," he told her. She hurriedly kissed their children and told them to behave.

"Bye, Mommy and Daddy," cried Lucy and Johnny. Mikey and Benny waved to them from the side of the pool.

"Alex, where are we going?" she asked as he led her to the hangars. Their plane was prepped and ready. He made her sit down and fasten her seatbelt. "I don't have any clothes or anything." He kissed her and went to the cockpit and began preparing for takeoff. Fifteen minutes later, Jeff had given them clearance to take off.

"Have a safe trip and see you tomorrow afternoon," he said over the radio. When it was safe to get up, Sam went to the cockpit and sat down next to Alex.

"Alex, where are we going?" she asked. "I don't have a change of clothes or my purse."

"It's all taken care of," he responded. "ETA is one hour and thirty minutes. Can you watch things for a moment and stay on this flight path?"

"I guess," she answered. Alex hurried back to the small fridge and grabbed a couple bottled waters and went back to the cockpit. Before sitting down again, he handed the waters to Sam. Once he was strapped in again, he took his water and looked at her.

"This will have to do for now," he said. "Now, your purse is in the seat behind the one you were sitting in. Your clothes are packed in a suitcase along with my clothes." He turned his attention to flying the plane again. Sam gazed out at the clear skies and sighed. Leaning back in her seat, she sipped on her water. With ten minutes of their flight left, Alex made her return to the passenger cabin and fasten her seatbelt.

With a small bump, they landed and Alex slowed down until coming to a complete stop next to a hangar. Sam waited in her seat until he joined her after finishing his logbook and post flight paperwork.

"Mrs. Murphy," he said, offering his arm. Sam giggled and held onto his arm. Her purse hung from her shoulder and he grabbed the suitcase from the hold and led her to the waiting limo. She slid into the limo and waited for Alex to join her. He was giving last minute instructions to the driver. Alex sat down next to her and pulled her against him and kissed her.

"Happy anniversary, Mrs. Murphy," he said huskily in her ear. "This is just the start of a beautiful night with my beautiful wife." Her body began to respond to his closeness and she turned to kiss him. The privacy window had been lifted between the front seat and the passenger area. A few minutes later, the limo stopped and Alex handed Sam her purse. The driver opened the door and helped her out with Alex right behind her. The doorman called for a porter to get the suitcase just as a flash blinded Sam and Alex.

"Samantha Tracy, would you care to make a comment about your dad's business?" called a reporter. "Who is with you tonight?" Sam sighed and looked over at Alex.

"No, I do not want to comment on my dad's business," she replied. "I've told you before that my name is Samantha Murphy and this is my husband. Please excuse us but I think I've talked to you enough." Alex wrapped his arm around her protectively and they were escorted into the hotel and up to their room. Alex had reserved the best suite in the hotel for the night.

"Mrs. Murphy, have a seat and I'll be right back," he said. He disappeared into the bathroom and she could hear the water running. A few moments later, he returned and led her to the bathroom. A nice bubble bath had been started and he gently undressed her and himself before helping her into the oversized tub. Sitting down first, he leaned against the back of the tub and pulled her against him. His legs on either side of hers still gave them plenty of room to relax. She leaned back against his broad chest and sighed in contentment when his hands slowly wandered up her body. Feeling his arousal and her own desire, she turned her head so that she could kiss him. Their kisses became more intense and needier. Sam moved until she was facing Alex and straddled him. Their groans intensified as his mouth hungrily sought her breasts and her fingers played in his hair.

"Ahh…Sam…love you," he moaned as she continued to pleasure herself on him. He never got tired of being with her and loved being able to surprise her like he had done for their anniversary.

"Alex…I'm…ready," she cried as she felt herself starting to release. He thrust up as she came down on him. Her cries got louder until she arched her back and he drove in as far as he could. Gasping for breath, she continued to rock against him. He had yet to release. Alex motioned for her to stand up and get out of the tub. He dried them both off and carried her into their room. He laid her down on the bed and positioned himself over her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned when he entered her again. Such was his desire to release; he began thrusting against her fast and hard. Sam's hands clenched and unclenched the blankets as his desire drove her to release again.

"Oh…gawd…Baby…" she cried out. Raking her nails down his back, she encouraged him to go faster. With a few more thrusts, he felt himself beginning to reach the end. Harder, he thrust into her until he held still and released deep within her. His grunts of pleasure sounded throughout the room as he rocked against her a few more times before collapsing on top of her. Sam lightly rubbed her hands over his back while holding him close to her. Smiling to herself, she felt him relax even more when he fell asleep. She continued to rub his back until she also fell asleep. Her eyes snapped open when she felt him roll off of her.

"Honey that was…" she started.

"Amazing," he finished for her. "I'm going to order room service, do you want anything?"

"I could go for some smothered fries with ranch dressing and a piece of chocolate cake," she answered. "Of course, I'll share it with you cus there is no way I can eat it all myself." He called the order down and was told it would be up within a half-hour.

"Time enough to take a shower," he said.

"As long as that's all we do," Sam countered. She hurried to the shower with him right behind her. Ten minutes later, they were sitting on the couch wearing matching pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. When their food came up, Alex answered the door and tipped the waiter. Sam had turned the television on and found a movie that she and Alex would enjoy.

The next morning, Alex took her out for breakfast and shopping. She was more content just being with her husband and whispered in his ear what she really wanted to do. Not even fifteen minutes, they were sitting in a carriage being pulled by a pure white horse. A blanket was draped across their legs and they were snuggled together. The park was tranquil yet festive with families enjoying the ice-skating pond and small hills for sledding. Alex turned to face her after they had passed a family pulling a sled with two small children on it.

"Samantha, I have loved you since we were fifteen and now twelve years and four children later, I love you more," he said softly. "At nineteen, when we married, I thought I knew what love was. Now, at twenty-seven, I know what love is. Love is waking up every morning and seeing you right next to me. Love is being with you and our children in sickness and in health. Love is being intimate with you then holding you close to me as we drift to sleep. But most importantly, love is having you in my life now and forever." He pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it. Nestled against the black velvet was a gold ring that had their birthstones set within a small heart. Their children's birthstones were set on either side of the heart. Sam read the inscription on the inside of the band. It read, _Love always, Alex._ Alex took the ring from her and slid it on her right ring finger, leaning forward to kiss her softly.

"I love you, Alex," she whispered. "I wasn't prepared for this and left your gift in our apartment on the Island. Though, I can tell you this, not a day goes by that I'm not glad and secure in our marriage. I love you wholly and unconditionally. You are my best friend, my husband, the father of my children, my lover, my confidante, and my everything. You make me a better person because I don't want to let you down. I never want to hurt or disappoint you. To do that would break me down emotionally." She paused and looked away for a moment to compose herself. Her tears ran unchecked down her face as she continued to struggle with her strong feelings for Alex. His arms pulled her back against him and she hid her face in his coat.

"I love you," she muttered against the material of his coat.

"I know, Samantha, because I feel the same for you," he admitted. "Are you ready to head back to the hotel?" He felt her nod her head though she refused to move away from him. When they got back to the hotel, Alex led her back up to their room. Sam looked up at Alex and hesitated briefly.

"Alex, make love to me again before we leave," she said quietly. Looking at his wife, he thought back to a time when she had looked so vulnerable. The day that they were told that she had miscarried. Silently, he removed their coats and kissed her tenderly until their passion forged its way to the front of their senses. He entered her gently and slowly. His slight rocking elicited soft gasps from her until she was crying out for more. Sensing what she needed and what he wanted, he withdrew and flipped her over on her stomach and entered her again. She backed up against him on her knees and cried out as he grunted and slammed against her. Their moans of ecstasy complimented each other until they both shuddered in their release. He rolled them over on their sides and held her close to him.

"Always," he whispered in her ear.

"Always," she whispered back.

Hours later, they were back on Tracy Island holding their children on their laps and listening to what they had done.

"Me talked to Uncle Gordy," Johnny shouted over Benny's whimpering. "Benny cried for you and Daddy. Uncle Scotty said damn and Grandma hitted him in the head." Sam and Alex looked over at Scott and grinned. "Me told Grandma about you and Uncle Johnny getting sick in the sink and the potty." Sam nervously glanced at John and then their grandmother.

"We'll be chatting about that one later, Sam and John," she said sternly. Sam turned her attention back to Johnny. Benny had finally settled down and had his head nestled against her chest with one hand twirled in her hair and his thumb in his mouth. Mikey was sitting on Alex's lap next to Lucy. Grandma called John and Sam to her rooms after dinner and chatted with them.

"So, why don't you tell me why you were both sick," she said. John swallowed nervously.

"Um, Sammie, you can start," he said. Sam shot him a dark look and sighed.

"We were hung-over, Grandma," she admitted. "It was when John and Catie first came up for a long weekend. John and I went out and, well, got plastered. The next morning we each got a whiff of my tea and his cocoa and got sick. Johnny followed us to the bathroom and we've been getting lectured from him ever since." She hung her head in embarrassment. Both twins were startled when their grandmother began laughing.

"You've been getting lectured by a two, well, now three-year-old?" she asked. Sam and John nodded their heads miserably. "Well, then my work is done. Johnny's done it for me." Glad to have escaped the wrath of their grandma, they hurried to their own apartments. Alex had just tucked the children into bed when Sam opened the door.

"You're still in one piece," he noted.

"She's amused that Johnny has been lecturing me and John," she admitted. "So, she let us go." She locked the door and then went to their children's rooms and kissed them goodnight. Afterwards, she and Alex retired to their room and watched some television before falling asleep.

All too soon, the holidays were over and the Murphy family flew back to San Diego. Sam and Alex were busy at the office, Nicole had her hands full with the two sets of twins, and both sets of twins continued to be mischievous and lovable.

Gordon turned twenty-five in February, Alan turned twenty-four in March, Mikey and Benny turned two, and Scott turned thirty in April. Lady Penelope visited the Island more and Jeff sought her advice more for IR.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Sam and the original characters developed because of her.

A/N: I may as well make this a standard notation because Sam and Alex are like rabbits but they're happy. Adult content in this chapter that may not be suitable for all readers. Enjoy!

Chapter 13

"Jessica?" called Sam from her office. Her desk was covered in proposals and research notes from the various departments. An untouched mug of her favorite herbal tea set near the phone. A picture of her with Alex and their children and another picture of Sam with her brothers as children on the farm in Kansas were in the center of her desk.

"Yes, Samantha?" asked Jessica. She stood just inside the office and kept glancing between her boss and the outer office. Absentmindedly, Sam pulled her hair up in a ponytail and ran her hand across her eyes.

"Did Alex say what department he was going to be in?" she asked. "I've forgotten." Her eyes kept darting over the schematics of an engine and its cooling system. Jumping slightly, when her vidphone rang, Sam answered her call.

"Samantha Murphy, how may I help you?" she asked automatically.

"Sam, Dad is asking about that schematic," said Virgil. "I thought that I'd give you a heads up." Looking closer at his sister, he whistled softly. "You look horrible."

"Hmm, sorry Virgil, did you say something?" she asked, her thoughts were becoming more scattered. Jessica left the office and called down to the research area that Alex was working in.

"Alex, I may be out of line for this but I think that you should come and check on Samantha," she said quietly. "She's on the vidphone with Virgil right now but something doesn't feel right."

"I'm on my way, right now," he replied. "Thanks for watching her, Jessica." Jessica went back to the office and kept an eye on Sam. She was still carrying on a confused conversation with Virgil.

"Samantha, Dad wants those schematics and your input on them," Virgil reiterated. "You do have them don't you?"

"Um, yeah, they're right here," she mumbled, glancing down at the mess of papers on her desk. Another swipe across her eyes and she looked back up at Virgil.

"Virgie, I'm not feeling too well right now," she said softly. He watched her helplessly as she fell forward on her desk.

"SAMANTHA!" he cried. Jessica ran to the desk and carefully pulled Sam back in her seat and held her up. Alex heard Virgil's cry of alarm and hurried into the office.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded as he hurried to Sam's side. He quickly checked her pulse and glanced at the vidphone to see Virgil and Jeff.

"A-A-Alex…wh-what happened?" Sam stammered. "I don't feel so good. My head hurts." Alex looked at Jessica and back at Jeff, Jessica's sharp intake of breath made him look back at her. He moved aside just before Sam vomited on the floor next to him.

"S-sorry," she rasped as she fought against the pounding in her head and the achy feeling throughout her body. "Wanna go home." Alex looked over at Jessica.

"Jessica, can you fax those schematics to Mr. Tracy and then have someone come in and clean this up?" he asked. "Dad, I'm taking her home and putting her to bed. She's been working about fourteen hours a day between here and our office at home." Jessica carefully sorted through the schematics and faxed them to Jeff. "Virgil, you really should look over those, too. I'll let you all know how Sam is later." He hung up and then shut down her computer before he helped Sam to her feet. Jessica handed him Sam's jacket and watched as she struggled into it.

"Jessica, I need you to get her briefcase and purse," Alex said. "Please lock door after the office has been cleaned." Jessica hurriedly gathered her boss' belongings and followed Alex out the door and closed it behind them, making sure that it was locked. She unlocked the car doors for Alex and put her stuff in the backseat while he fastened Sam in the front seat.

"Thanks, Jessica," he said before getting in the car. When they arrived home, he called out to Nicole.

"Nicole, can you keep the children down in the playroom for awhile?" he asked. "I want to get Sam upstairs and in her pajamas and bed." Leaning heavily against Alex, Sam managed to make it to their bedroom. She sat down in her favorite chair and pulled the throw blanket over her. Alex got her warm pajamas and despite her weak arguments, helped her change before she crawled into their bed. Pulling the blankets over her head, he watched as she disappeared from sight. He went to the windows and closed the blinds so that the room would be a bit darker for her.

"Alex?" He turned to their bed at the sound of his name and went to check on her. Carefully, he sat down on the bed next to her.

"I'm right here, Honey," he told her. Moving the blankets away from her face, she peered up at him. Brushing her hair back, he waited for her to continue.

"I need an injection," she whispered. "My head really hurts and I need to get back to the office. Dad needs me to finish working on the schematics and proposals." She tried to sit up only to have Alex hold her down.

"Samantha, you're sick and you are not going anywhere," he stated. "I'll get your meds and some water." He went to their bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet and got her kit. Before returning to the bed, he grabbed a bottled water from the small fridge.

"Honey, do you want me to give the injection?" he asked.

"Please," she answered. Alex moved back the blankets and pulled her pajama sleeve up and administered the medicine. Grimacing at the slight stinging sensation, Sam held still until she felt Alex pull her sleeve down.

"Thank you," she mumbled before pulling the blankets back over her head and curling up into a fetal position. Within moments, she was asleep and Alex put her kit away before going downstairs.

"DADDY!" cried Lucy. "Me painted today." Running to her dad, she laughed when he picked her up and kissed her face. "Nic hung it up." Alex carried her into the playroom and went to look at the painting.

"Is that you and Uncle Virgil?" he asked, a tad worried. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Yep, me love Uncle Virgie," she answered. "Me gonna give it to him." A tug on his pants leg made him look down into the grey eyes of Mikey and Benny.

"Daddy," Mikey said. He and Benny held their arms to be held. Lucy started squirming to be put down, so Alex sat her down and picked his youngest sons up. He realized that he hadn't seen Johnny or Nicole yet.

"Lucy, where are Johnny and Nicole?" he asked. Lucy looked up at him from where she was drawing on some paper.

"Johnny in twouble," she replied. "Him no listen to the teacher. They at the table." Sighing inwardly, Alex carried Mikey and Benny into the dining room. Johnny was sitting in his chair with his head on the table. Nicole was sitting near him, trying to get him to talk.

"Leave me alone," Johnny whimpered. "Me sleepy, Nic." Nicole looked up and saw Alex with Mikey and Benny. Johnny slid out of his chair and walked to the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. Dumbfounded, Alex and Nicole stared after him.

"Has he been like this all day?" Alex asked.

"Yes and his teachers said that he was quiet and withdrawn," she said. "He only picked at his lunch and refused his snack after I picked them up. He lay on the couch for awhile until Benny climbed up next to him. Then he had a fit and pushed Benny on the floor. I haven't been able to get him to talk to me."

"Bubby hurted me," Benny said. "Sissy hug me all better." Mikey reached out and patted his twin.

"It okay, Benny," he said. "Daddy here." Benny leaned his head on Alex's shoulder and then kissed his cheek.

"Down, Daddy," he ordered. "Me and Mikey go play with Sissy." Alex sat both boys down and watched as they ran to the playroom.

"Nicole, I'm going to go check on Johnny and Sam," he said. "Sam's sick and has a bad headache so it will probably be a good thing to keep the children down here until bedtime."

"I'll keep them entertained or vice versa," she replied. "I don't know how you and Sam managed both sets of twins by yourselves."

"Lots of uncles and aunts can make the job a bit easier," he admitted. "Though, Johnny and Lucy have managed to scare us on more than one occasion." He hurried through the kitchen and upstairs to check on Johnny. A quick glance in Johnny and Lucy's room had him shaking his head. Both beds were empty as was the bathroom. Noticing that his bedroom door was open, he walked into his room and frowned when he saw Johnny in bed with Sam. Sam was curled around their son and both were burrowed beneath the blankets, shivering. Alex looked down into Sam's flushed face and felt her forehead.

"Sick, Alex," she whispered. "Achy, cold. Want to sleep more. Can't get comfortable. Johnny doesn't feel well either. He was crying that his body hurt." Grimacing at the pain in her throat, she tried to take a sip of water that Alex was trying to force on her. "Hurts, no more." Closing her eyes, she curled around Johnny again and fell into a fitful sleep. He went to Johnny and Lucy's bathroom and retrieved the ear thermometer and medicine to help reduce any fever and aches that Johnny had. Gently pulling the blanket away from their heads, Alex took Johnny's temperature and sighed at the readout before taking Sam's.

"100.0 and 101.0 degrees," he muttered to himself. "If these two are down, I wonder which ones will be next." After measuring out the dosage Johnny required, he woke him up. Instantly, Johnny started crying.

"Me no feel good," he cried. "Me cold and hurt all over. Sleep with Mommy, go 'way."

"Daddy knows that you don't feel good, Johnny," Alex said. "But I need you to be a big boy for me and take your medicine. It will help you to not hurt all over, okay?" Almost lethargically, Johnny took his medicine before dozing off again. Alex decided to watch them for awhile and sat in Sam's favorite chair. Startled out of his slight doze, he watched as Sam crawled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. The sounds of her getting sick came from the open bathroom door. Then all was quiet. He got up to check on her and found her, shivering on the floor. Her face was still flushed and her hair was sweaty.

"Come on, Honey, back to bed," he said quietly. With his help she made it back to their bed and buried herself beneath the blankets before requesting another comforter.

"'S cold, Alex," she murmured. "Johnny's shaking and so am I." Alex got them another comforter and took the opportunity to give Sam some medicine to help her sleep and reduce her fever. After she fell asleep, Alex joined their other children downstairs for dinner and groaned when he noticed that both Lucy and Mikey just picked at their food. It made him realize that Sam and Johnny had done the same thing the night before.

"Nicole, Johnny's in bed with Sam. Both of them have a fever and are obviously sick," he said. "And if memory serves me correctly, it started with lack of appetite and fatigue." He nodded in the direction of Lucy and Mikey. Benny on the other hand, was busy eating his dinner.

"Daddy, me tired," whined Lucy. "No more eat." Alex excused her and watched as she slid out of her chair and walked to the kitchen before disappearing in the stairwell. Mikey had pushed his plate off to the side and laid his head down on the tray of his highchair. The phone began to ring just as Alex stood up.

"Hello, Alex speaking," he said. "Sorry, Dad, but I've got three possibly four sick ones here and they've kept me busy. Sam's definitely got something because she's running a fever, vomiting, and achy. Johnny's the same way and currently buried under the blankets with Sam in our bed." He paused and listened to what Jeff had to say.

"No, she's not going to be in any condition to go back to the office this week," he stated firmly. "Jessica faxed the schematics and the notes from the team leader, Sam, and myself. Virgil can look them over and help you." Another pause and Alex shifted from one foot to the other.

"Look, Dad, I have a two-year-old asleep in his highchair, a three-year-old crying that she's tired, another sick three-year-old, and a sick wife. Not to mention, a two-year-old that is quite well and looking a bit mischievous," he said. "If anything changes, I'll call you. Goodbye." Looking over at Benny, he hung up the phone.

"Your grandpa is stubborn," Alex told him. Benny nodded his head in agreement.

"Me want down," Benny said. Nicole helped him out of the highchair and then cleared the table and wiped it down while Alex carried a sleeping Mikey and Benny upstairs. He changed both boys into their pajamas and tucked Mikey into bed. The cribs were gone and in their places were two twin size beds. Mikey's bed had fighter planes on the comforter and Benny's had fire engines and police cars. Benny looked at his brother and then at their dad.

"Me not sweepy," he said. "Me pway wif me toys and watch Mikey." He sat down on the floor and played with his fire trucks and police cars.

"Benny, I'm going to check on Lucy, Johnny, and Mommy," he said. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Benny answered without looking up. Alex walked across the hall to Johnny and Lucy's room only to find the room was empty. Again, he noticed his bedroom door was open and went into his room. Sam was sitting up with another blanket draped over her head and wrapped around her. Two small lumps were on either side of her.

"Well, that answers my question," he said. "I figured that she made her way to you and Johnny. Four down and three more in the household to go." Sam looked at him blankly for a moment before reaching a shaky hand to get her water. Hurrying over to help her, Alex took the water bottle and helped her take a sip from it before setting it back down.

"Thank you," she told him softly. "What do you mean four down?"

"Well, you, Johnny, and Lucy are all showing the same symptoms in here and Mikey fell asleep in his highchair. Neither he nor Lucy ate much of their dinners," he explained. Sliding down in her bed, Sam pulled the blankets back up over her head.

"Sorry, Alex," she mumbled before falling asleep again. Johnny and Lucy were as close to their mother as they could possibly be when Benny came running into the bedroom.

"Daddy, Mikey need you," he cried. "Him sick in bed." Alex ran back to their bedroom and swallowed hard to keep from getting sick himself. Mikey was sitting up in his bed with vomit all over the front of his pajamas and bedding. Tears poured from his eyes as he started retching again. Picking his son up, Alex carried him to the bathroom and started a bath for him.

"Stay here, Mikey," he said gently. He went back to the bedroom and got another set of pajamas and underwear for Mikey. Mikey was lying on the floor when Alex and Benny walked back into the bathroom. He looked so pitiful lying on the floor. Alex took off the soiled pajamas and lifted his son up and put him in the bathwater. Mikey started shivering right away and Alex hurriedly washed him off before picking him back up and drying him off. Leaning against his dad, Mikey tried to help get back into his clean pajamas.

"Me want Mommy," he whimpered. "Her make me better." Alex carried him to his room and nudged Sam.

"Honey, do you think you can handle another one in bed with you?" he asked. Sam opened her eyes and wearily nodded.

"He'll have to lie on top of me," she said. "Johnny and Lucy aren't going to relinquish their spots." Mikey nestled against her and like his brother and sister fell into a restless sleep. Alex tucked the blankets in securely around the occupants of the bed before picking Benny up and going back to Mikey's bedroom. He sat Benny down and stripped Mikey's bed and took the soiled bedding to the washer and put it in along with the pajamas.

"Benny, do you want to sleep with me in the guest room?" he asked. "Neither one of us wants to get sick, do we?"

"Me no wanna be sick," he answered his dad. Benny ran back to his room and grabbed his pillow and then ran back to the guest room. "Me want to watch _Lion King_, pwease." Alex found the correct disc and put it in the DVD player. Benny had climbed up on the bed and pulled the blankets down until he could maneuver beneath them. His pillow replaced the one on the bed. Leaning back comfortably, he watched the movie until he finally fell asleep. After a few more checks on his wife and children, as well as a dose of medicine for each, Alex changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed with Benny.

The next few days were the same with Alex and Nicole caring for the bedridden family members. Benny tried to help but Alex didn't want his whole family down at the same time. On the fourth day, they all wearily agreed to try and eat some soup. Sam looked over at Benny and Alex.

"Why don't you two go to the park for a little while," she suggested. "Nicole's here if we need anything. Though, it's safe to bet that we're all going to head back upstairs and sleep some more."

"Me wanna go to the pawk and pway, Daddy," said Benny. "Me wanna swing." Nicole agreed with Sam and Benny.

"Go ahead and take him out," she added. "He's been cooped up and needs to stretch those legs and it looks beautiful out there."

"Okay, Benny, looks like we've got a play date in the park," Alex conceded. "Get your jacket and baseball cap." Before he went to get his own jacket, he leaned down and kissed the top of Sam's head. "I love you, Honey. Get some more rest if you can with these three wild ones in the same bed." Sam giggled at his comment and stood up a bit shakily.

"Can I get a hug?" she asked. Alex pulled her into his warm embrace and held her close. "I love you, too, Alex. Have fun with Benny and we'll see you both in a little while." She sat back down and sipped at her tea. Nicole cleared the dishes and ordered them all back up to bed after Benny and Alex left.

At the park, Alex pushed Benny in the swings for awhile before they switched to the slides. Alex was having so much fun spending time with his son that he didn't notice the man lurking about the park. His focus on Alex and Benny as he waited for his chance. In typical toddler fashion, Benny ran from one piece of playground equipment to the next until he suddenly stopped and looked up into the smirking face of the man that had been watching him. Alex had just stepped from behind a tree and paled when he saw the man in front of his son.

"Benny, come back here to Daddy," he ordered quietly. Before Benny could obey his dad, the man grabbed him by his jacket and picked him up.

"Not so fast, little boy," he sneered. Looking up at Alex, his smile became even more manic and threatening. "Your wife will pay for ruining my life. All she had to do was give one interview. I would have been famous for being the only reporter in the world that had ever interviewed the only daughter of Jefferson Grant Tracy." Alex cautiously stepped towards the lunatic holding his son, his baby.

"Don't come any closer," he ordered. Putting his hand in his jacket pocket, he pulled out a small handgun. Alex's eyes grew wide and he held his hands up.

"Please don't hurt my son," he pleaded. "He's only a baby and has never done anything to hurt you." Benny was struggling to get out of the man's arms and back to his dad.

"DADDY!" he screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"Daddy's right here, Benny," he said calmly. He looked at the man holding his son captive. "What now?" The guy jerked his head to the car parked across the street.

"Get in the trunk," he ordered. "Give me your cell phone and pager first." Alex handed over the phone and pager before leading the way to the car. When he heard the latch release on the trunk, he opened it and climbed in. The last thing he saw was the handgrip of the gun slamming down in his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Sam and the original characters developed because of her.

A/N: So, I fibbed a little bit in the last chapter. Sam and Alex were well behaved. I really have been friends with Lillehafrue for awhile cus I kind of like the whole cliffhanger updates. Just another warning, some language might be offensive to some readers.

Chapter 14

_Hours had passed since Benny and Alex went to the park._

"Nicole has Alex called home yet?" Sam asked from her place on the couch. She and three of her children were bundled up in blankets on the couch watching cartoons. Their faces were still a bit flushed and they were all lethargic due to the flu.

"Sorry, Sam, but I keep getting his voice mail," she answered apologetically. Gazing down at her children, Sam wondered what was keeping her husband and tried to quell the sense of foreboding that was building.

"Will you keep trying?" asked Sam, worriedly. She knew that if she didn't hear from him soon, she'd contact whoever was on TB5 to locate him via his watch.

"Sure," Nicole answered. She went to the kitchen and kept trying Alex's cell phone.

_In a nondescript building:_

Groaning at the throbbing pain in his head, Alex cautiously opened his eyes. The bright lights of the room caused him to close them again instantly. Trying again, he opened his eyes and looked around the empty room. There was no sign of Benny and he struggled to stand up to no avail. Looking down, he saw that he had been securely tied to the chair that he was sitting in. His arms were bound to the armrests of the desk chair and a curious looking bracelet was on his right wrist. A slight cough made him look up at his captor.

"Did you have a good sleep?" he asked sarcastically. Alex glared up at him and struggled against his restraints. "Struggle all that you want but you're not going anywhere. That bracelet on your wrist is…well, how should I put this, an explosive device. Your family will have two hours to find you from the time I make contact with them." He paused and let Alex absorb what he'd said. Nervously, Alex looked down at the bracelet and paled.

"Of course, your wife can buy you some time if she grants me an exclusive interview," he continued. "If not, and she can't find you in time, she'll suffer the deaths of her husband and youngest child. I will continue to prey on her until she loses everything that she holds dear to her as compensation for ruining my life. I will haunt her every waking moment and one by one, she will bury her children and husband."

"You sick son-of-a-bitch," snapped Alex, angrily. "She didn't ruin your life. She has only talked to the media once and that was when she was twelve-years-old." He had no sooner finished his tirade when his antagonist punched him in the face with brass knuckles. Alex heard and felt his cheekbone break before he tasted blood. His head rocked back and then fell forward to his chest. Another blow to his ribs resulted in another broken bone or two. Gasping for breath, Alex willed himself to remain conscious.

"Wh-where…is…my son?" he stammered. His head was jerked back and he looked into the wild eyes of the man who had stalked his wife for the last nine years. He'd harassed her, abducted and tortured John, and almost killed Sam and Gordon on a rescue.

"He's in another room," he answered. "I had to make him go to sleep. His crying and whining was most annoying."

"What did you do to him?" Alex snapped. His captor didn't say anything but pulled Alex's cell phone from his pocket and hit the send button. The call was answered almost instantly.

"Alex? Sam is so worried about you," said Nicole. Mark glared down at Alex before speaking.

"Let me speak to Samantha," he snapped.

"Who is this?" Nicole asked. Sam had walked up behind her and put her hand on the nanny's shoulder.

"I said let me speak to Samantha," he ordered again. Nicole handed Sam the phone and stayed near her.

"Hello?" Sam said. "Alex, where are you and Benny?" Her face paled when she heard the voice of the man who had frightened her for too many years.

"I have your husband and son," he told her. "Your precious husband has an explosive bracelet on his wrist that once I hang up, you will have two hours to find him before it detonates and kills him and your baby. Grant me an interview and that will buy them another hour."

"How do I know that you are holding my husband and son?" she asked while pacing the floor in despair. She heard some mumbling and then Alex's voice came on the phone.

"Honey, I love you," he said. "Always." The phone was ripped away from him and she sobbed aloud.

"ALEX!" she cried. Her nemesis' voice sounded in her ear. Without thinking, she turned her watch to com and was connected with her family on Tracy Island.

"Are you willing to grant me an interview?" he demanded.

"Yes, I'll grant you an interview," she cried. "Please, don't hurt my son and husband. I'll do whatever you want just, please, don't do this." Her tears coursed down her face and her sobs intensified.

"Meet me at this location in thirty minutes," he ordered. He gave her the location and hung up. After severing the connection, he left the room and returned with Benny. The little boy ran to his daddy and struggled to climb on his lap.

"Daddy, me 'fraid," he muttered. Alex kissed the top of his son's head and wished that he could hold him.

"Can you untie the ropes?" he asked. "I want to be able to hold and comfort my son."

"Do you take me for an idiot?" Mark asked. "Enjoy the last hours of your life." He left the room and headed for his 'exclusive' interview.

_At the Murphy residence:_

Sam paced the floor and every once in awhile looked at her watch. After the fifth time, Jeff spoke up.

"Samantha, calm down," Jeff ordered. "Alan is tracking Alex's watch and the locator in Benny's baseball cap. John, Virgil, Gordon, Brains and Scott are on their way in TB2. Lady P has arranged an area for them to land nearby and they loaded a car inside TB2 to drive them to your location. Scott will be watching you while John, Gordon, and Virgil go after Alex and Benny. Brains will be standing by to deactivate the explosive if it comes to that." Sam wiped her eyes and slipped on her shoes.

"Nicole, keep an eye on my babies," she said before kissing her children. "I'll be back in a little while." She hurried out to her car and drove to the location she'd been given. Mark was waiting on her at a picnic table on the beach. Sam noticed Scott just a short distance away.

"Samantha Tracy," he said. "Finally, a chance to interview you. The only Tracy that has shunned the media and only daughter of Jefferson Tracy." Sam gazed back at him impassively.

"Start your damn interview," she hissed. "I'm not in the mood to be pleasant right now." She didn't notice him look back at a small building across the street from where they were sitting.

"How is it that in a family of overachievers, you have managed to avoid the spotlight?" he asked. "Surely you are talented in your own rights."

"I don't seek the spotlight," she said. "I don't see a need to flaunt my family's wealth or my talents to the world. I prefer to live a quiet and private life with my husband and children. I've done a lot in my life and I've achieved everything on my own."

"Let's start with your family," he said. "How many siblings are there? And what are your ages?"

"There are six of us total," she said. "Scott is twenty-nine, John and I are twenty-seven, Virgil is twenty-six, Gordon is twenty-four, and Alan is twenty-three."

"Of your brothers, who are you closest to?" he asked.

"I'm close to all of my brothers but I'd prefer not to state who I'm closest to," she answered. "After all you have a tendency to target my family and I refuse to give you more ammo to cause them pain." He looked at her and weighed his options before continuing to ask his questions.

"You and John were co-valedictorians in high school, is that correct?" he asked. Sam sighed and wondered how much longer she'd have to suffer through the lamest and most infantile interview she'd ever heard or been subjected to.

"Yes, we were and then we both went to Harvard and graduated in three years along with my husband," she answered.

"Ah, yes, your husband. When did you and he marry?" he asked with another glance back at the building. Scott spoke into his wristcom.

"Alex and I were married during our first year at Harvard, when we were nineteen-years-old," she replied.

"What did you do after graduating from Harvard?" he asked again, not noticing the three figures sidle into the building.

"John and I were hired in at NASA in the astronaut program," she answered, distractedly. Her worry for her husband and son was making this sham of an interview lose her concentration. "We both went on assignment to the moon before I resigned to start my family." A slight vibration on her wrist alerted her to the fact that John and Virgil had found Benny and Alex. Snapping her head up, she looked into the eyes of the lunatic that had haunted her for years.

"I think that this interview is over," she stated quietly. He looked at her and realized that she was allowing her anger to surface. With an easy gracefulness, she stood to her full height before striking him with lightning fast reflexes and pinned him to the ground.

"You were warned never to come near me and my family again or you would pay," she growled. "If my father hadn't taught me to be forgiving, I'd kill you right now. I probably should and then I'd rest easier knowing that I'll never have to worry about you hurting my family again."

"Samantha, get off of him," ordered Scott. He had heard the words that she had spoken and was worried that she would carry out her thoughts.

"Scotty, if I kill him now then he can't hurt us anymore," she said quietly. "It will be payback for him beating me up in Boston, torturing John in Florida, almost killing me and Gordon in New England, and for what he's done to Alex and Benny. He's responsible for me not being able to nurse my baby boys cus I was doped up on pain meds. And the reason, it hurt to hold them but hurt worse when I couldn't." Tears of anger and frustration leaked from her eyes and suddenly she cried out. "You bastard, you've messed my life up and so help me, if my husband and son are hurt in any way, I will beat the shit out of you and drop your sorry ass in the middle of the Pacific Ocean and watch you drown." Standing up, she noticed a small group of people across the street. A sense of dread and despair rushed over her and she started running. Scott hauled Mark to his feet and bound his wrists before guiding him to the small but growing crowd.

John caught her before she reached the inner edges of the crowd.

"Sammie, listen to me," he said quietly. "Benny's fine and will be out here in a moment with Gordon. Virgil and Brains are in the building with Alex. He's been beaten up and looks pretty bad." Sam continued to gaze up at her twin, waiting for the 'but' that always followed that kind of remark.

"He is wearing an explosive and Mark lied," he started. "It's set to go off in less than ten minutes." Sam fell against him and let him support her.

"Johnny, take me to my husband," she begged. "I have to see him…just in…case he…oh gawd, Johnny…not Alex! I can't live without him!"

"MOMMY!" Sam looked up and saw Gordon approaching them with Benny in his arms. Pushing away from John, she ran to their younger brother and her son.

"Benny, oh baby, you're okay," she cried. "Mommy missed you so much. Baby, Mommy loves you." She kissed his face and held him tight, thankful that he was alive and in her arms again.

"Mommy, Daddy got owies," he told her. "Him bweeding here." He touched her face where Mark had hit Alex with the brass knuckles. Sam struggled to keep from running back and killing the sick bastard that had kidnapped her husband and son. Her son had seen his father's injuries and that image would be burned in his impressionable mind for sometime and surface in nightmares.

She noticed that Alex, Virgil, and Brains had not come out of the building and that the minutes were counting down. Determination set in and she approached the building and went inside. John, Gordon, and Scott with Mark walked behind Samantha and Benny.

The police kept them back away from where Brains was working feverishly to deactivate the explosive. Virgil looked over and noticed that Sam had come into the room and hurried to her side. Gordon took Benny again and held him protectively.

"You'll never disarm it," laughed Mark maniacally. His crazed laughter continued to resound throughout the room.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Samantha. His laughter intensified until Virgil whirled around. Mark stared back at him and smirked.

"What are you going to do, pretty boy?" he taunted. "You look like a sissy boy." Virgil looked over at his brothers and sister before he slammed his fist in Mark's face.

"That's for messing with my nephew," he snarled. "And my family, you sick fuck."

"Thanks, Virg," Sam said, her gaze shifted back to Alex and Brains. Sam could see the bruises and cuts on Alex's face. His left arm was held tight against his ribs. He looked over at her and tried to smile. They were down to three minutes before Sam lost her husband and father of her children. John wrapped his arm around her as her tears ran unchecked down her face. At the two minute mark, Brains had sweat pouring down his face and nervously wiped his face while continuing to work at saving Alex's life. At the minute and thirty second mark, Alex looked at Sam again.

"I love you, Alex," she said aloud. "Always."

"I love you, too, remember that," he mouthed. "Always." With a direct order from the police, Sam was escorted from the building with her brothers and away from the man she had loved for thirteen years.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Sam and characters developed because of her.

A/N: I need to give credit to the Thunderbirds TV series for the idea of the explosive bracelet (30 Minutes After Noon) as well as to Bluegrass for recalling the episode. I also need to thank Bluegrass and Lillehafrue for their constant support and advice. What would I do without you? You both have been great sounding boards, thanks so much! The following list is but a few of the reviewers that made me laugh or feel really good about chapter 14. THANKS, GUYS, YOU ARE THE BEST!

A/N: Warning there is adult content in this chapter that may not be suitable for all readers.

**Small-but-strong-** Loved your review! It let me know that I had achieved my goal in executing the perfect cliffhanger!

**Threshold Addict-** Thanks for being such a consistent reader and reviewer. I enjoy our conversations as well as your enthusiasm for my story.

**Andrewjameswilliams-** Unbelievable! You picked right up on the explosive bracelet episode. Remind me never to play any kind of TB trivia games with you.

**Cicilianna-** I could be evil but how about I encourage you to read this chapter instead?

Chapter 15

"LOOK ITS JEFF TRACY'S CHILDREN!" A flurry of flashes lit up the evening sky before a barrage of shouts was directed at the Tracy siblings. Taking no notice of the requests of interviews, they allowed themselves to be shepherded a safe distance from the building.

Sinking to the ground in a designated 'safe' zone, Sam held Benny as they both cried for Alex. Such was her grief that all she could do was rock back and forth as the tears continued to flow from her eyes. In a display of unity and protectiveness from the gathering media, her brothers gathered around her and Benny. Their grief was genuine as they had all come to think of Alex as another brother. John in particular was feeling the overwhelming sense of anguish his sister was experiencing. John and Sam had met Alex when Sam started dating him at their boarding school. The three of them lived together in the townhouse in Boston, the condo in Florida, and finally on Tracy Island. As a result, they along with Catie were extremely close.

"Please, don't let him die," she whimpered. "I…can't…live with…out him. God, you can't take him from me, I'm not ready to let him go." Angrily, she stood up and glared up into the evening sky where the first stars were twinkling.

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE HIM FROM ME!" she screamed. "YOU'VE TAKEN TOO MUCH FROM ME ALREADY!" Seeing her swaying violently, John and Virgil grabbed her before she fell. Gordon took Benny from her and held him protectively against him.

"Johnny, he can't die," she sobbed. "Our children need him. I need him. Scotty? Gordy? Virgie, please…" Scott, John, Gordon, and Virgil looked at each other miserably but could offer no solutions for the pain their sister was feeling. She kept her eyes on the building waiting for the explosion that would violently end her husband's life. Her eyes were swollen from her crying and at first she didn't notice the stretcher being pushed out of the building. Brains hurriedly followed behind the stretcher that was taken to a waiting ambulance.

"Here comes a police officer," said Virgil. "Johnny better get a good hold on Sammie."

"Mrs. Murphy?" the officer called loudly. Sam looked over at him blankly before responding.

"I'm Mrs. Murphy," she replied in a hollow voice. "My husband…is he…" She was unable to finish the sentence. The officer smiled gently at her.

"Ma'am, he's waiting for you in that ambulance," he told her. Sam looked at him incredulously. "The man who deactivated that bracelet is a genius and he saved your husband's life." Before he could finish his comment, Sam had pulled Benny back into her arms and ran to the ambulance. Another police officer was standing at the rear of the open ambulance doors.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but this area is restricted," he stated firmly.

"I'm his wife and this is our son," she said. "Please let me see my husband." The officer moved back after seeing the other police officer nod and helped her into the back of the ambulance. Alex was lying on the stretcher with an IV in his arm and a nasal cannula in his nose. His eyes were closed and his face was etched in pain. Sam choked back a sob at the sight of her husband. Opening his eyes slightly, he struggled to focus on her.

"Always," he whispered. Sam sat down on a bench next to him and grasped his left hand in hers. "Love…you…" Benny reached out his little hand to touch their hands. Alex smiled at their son before speaking to him.

"Hey, little man," he said softly. "You were a good boy and Daddy's proud of you for being such a big boy. I need you to take care of Mommy now, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," he answered. He looked at his mother. "Mommy, me kiss Daddy?" Sam carefully lowered Benny so that he could give his daddy a kiss. Alex closed his eyes briefly before looking back at Sam.

"I love you, too, Honey," she said. "I'm going to take care of you and you can forget about going anywhere without me for the rest of your life. I'd worry myself to death every time that you did after this stunt." He gave a half-hearted chuckle and rubbed her hand with his thumb. Leaning down, she rested her forehead against his.

"Sorry, Sammie," he whispered. "Didn't mean to scare you. Tired…so tired." His eyes slowly closed and Sam kissed him gently on his forehead while running her fingers through his hair. She watched the soft smile on his lips as he relaxed with her touch.

"Sleep now," she told him softly. "I'll be waiting for you when you wake up." Looking at the back of the ambulance, she noticed her brothers and Brains watching her. Flashing them a weak smile, she glanced back down at Alex.

"Scott, can you drive my car back to my house?" she asked. "Benny and I are staying with Alex."

"We'll take care of getting it back home," Scott said. Sam dug in her pockets and pulled out her car keys and tossed them to Scott. "Do you want one of us to come with you?" Sam shook her head and wiped her eyes again.

"I'll be alright," she answered. John looked up at her and climbed into the ambulance and sat down next to her.

"I'm going," he stated, quietly. A paramedic looked at the small crowd and began to close the doors. Moments later, they were being rushed to the hospital. Sam, Benny, and John were escorted to a private waiting room while Alex was prepped for surgery to repair the broken cheek bone and ribs. John had gotten Sam to lie down on the small couch while using his lap as a pillow. Benny was curled up next to her. She was in a restless sleep, plagued by images of her husband's death. A sudden cry of anguish burst from her before she realized that she was awake. Her cries startled Benny and he began crying. Holding him close to her, Sam soothed him until he fell asleep again while John comforted her.

"It's alright, Sammie," John said, soothingly. "It was just a nightmare." Sam closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. He brushed her hair away from her face just as she had done countless times to him or one of their brothers since their mother died. Relaxing at his reassuring and soft touch, Sam was able to sleep another hour. She didn't hear the doctor come into the room until John woke her.

"Sammie, the doctor is here," said John. Sam opened her eyes and sat up while remaining close to John's side and holding Benny close to her.

"How's my husband?" she asked.

"He's on his way to his room," the doctor said. "I'm Dr. Allen, by the way. Is this the little fellow that your husband was mumbling about? I understand he was with Alex and would feel better if I could check him over, if you don't mind."

"I'm sorry, Dr." Sam said. "It's been a long day and well…yes, you may check Benny over."

"I understand," he replied before looking over Benny for any injuries. "Not a mark on him. That's a good thing, huh, Benny?" Benny hid his face against Sam's shoulder. The doctor chuckled at the sudden shyness he displayed. "Now, about Alex, his right cheek bone was broken and he had a deep laceration in that area of his face that required stitches also. He also has two broken ribs. We have fixed everything that we can and the rest will just take time to heal." Sam sagged back into her chair in relief.

"May we see him now?" she asked. Dr. Allen stood up and escorted Sam and John with Benny in his arms up to Alex's room.

"He may not be coherent right now due to the anesthesia and pain medications," he warned them before opening the door. Sam hurried to Alex's bedside and looked him over. A large piece of gauze covered part of his right cheek. An IV was placed in his right hand, which lay limply on top of the white blanket. He was clad in hospital issued pajama bottoms and socks but no top. Part of his chest and arms were exposed to the coolness of the room and he was shivering in his sleep.

"May I have a blanket, please?" Sam asked the nurse who'd followed her into the room. Moments later, Sam was handed a blanket that had just been removed from a blanket warmer. Unfolding it just a bit, she carefully covered her husband's chest and arms while staying clear of his IV. After she had done what she could to ensure his comfort, she stood next to his bed and took his hand into hers.

"I'm here, Honey," she said softly. "I'll be right here when you wake up." John pushed a chair up to the bedside for her to sit in. When he knew that she was settled, he and Benny went in search of something to eat and hot tea for her to drink. Sam continued to sit by Alex's bedside and watch him sleep, thankful that he was still with her. Lying her head against his arm, she closed her eyes. She was almost asleep when she felt a slight squeeze of her hand. Raising her head slowly, she looked into the tired brown eyes of her husband.

"S-Sammie," he whispered. "W-w-water." Sam filled his water pitcher and held the straw for him to take a small drink. The cool water felt refreshing to his overly dry throat. Tiredly, he closed his eyes again and retreated back into the comforting darkness and pain medications.

"Sammie, why don't you lie down for awhile?" John asked. They had been at Alex's bedside for two hours and he hadn't woken again. Sam shook her head and looked over at him. Benny was asleep, nestled against his uncle's chest. A blanket covered the two of them.

"Can't, Johnny," she said. "I have to be here when he wakes up. I almost lost him and I don't want to leave him."

"Not…going…anywhere," said a quiet voice. Sam looked back at Alex and squeezed his hand. "You're…going to…get sick…again."

"You looked after me and our babies this past week," she said. "Now is my turn to take care of you."

"Is…Benny okay?" he managed. Sam helped him sit up enough to take a sip of water.

"Benny's fine thanks to you," John answered. "He's asleep on my chest or I'd get up and bring him to you." Turning his head, he saw Benny lying peacefully on John's chest. Alex closed his eyes as a few tears leaked out and coursed their way down his face. With a loving tenderness, Sam wiped his tears and kissed his eyelids before she crawled into his bed and carefully held him close to her.

"He's safe and so are you," she whispered. "I'll be fine when we get you home where you belong." He looked up at her and tried to say something. Not able to hear him, she leaned her face down near his mouth. Turning himself slightly, he kissed her. She returned his kiss and brushed his hair from his face. He sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing with her next to him. When she was sure he was asleep, Sam slowly succumbed to her exhaustion. She rested her head next to his and closed her eyes.

"Good morning, Alex," said the cheerful voice of his nurse. Sam looked around, confused before rubbing her eyes. The first thing that she noticed was that Alex was awake and watching her. Then she realized that it was morning.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Alex said. Sam grinned at her husband before kissing him softly. Looking over at the other chair, Sam noticed John and Benny curled up, asleep. The nurse had set a breakfast tray on the table that was over Alex's bed. Wrinkling his nose at the food in front of him, he shook his head.

"I'm not hungry," he said. Sam made him drink his orange juice and eat his toast before sliding off the bed and walking to the bathroom to wash her face.

"Hey, Johnny, wake up," Sam said as she picked her son up off her brother's chest. She kissed Benny all over his face and tickled him just to hear him laugh. A few tears slowly fell from her eyes when she realized how close she came to not hearing that beautiful sound again.

"Is alright, Mommy," he said. "Me take care of you." She smiled through her tears and looked back at Alex. Her emotions suddenly caught up with her and she sank to the floor. Her body shook with the intensity of her sobs. Startled awake, John thought that something had happened to Alex until he saw him struggling to get out of bed and to Sam. John ran to Sam's side and held her against him. After a brief struggle to get out of bed, Alex made his way to Sam's side but couldn't bend down or kneel.

"Alex is here, Sammie," he said gently. "You're going to have to stand up and let him hold you." He helped her to her feet and then took Benny from her before he stepped back so that Alex could embrace his wife.

"It's alright, Honey," he told her. Jeff entered the room and sighed inwardly at the condition his son-in-law was in as well as Sam. He could still see the signs of her illness and knew that she wasn't better yet. Wincing, Alex turned when he heard someone enter the room. Benny saw his grandpa and a big smile lit his face. Jeff set the overnight bag that he'd carried into the room on the chair John had slept on.

"Gandpa," he cried happily. He held his arms out and giggled when Jeff kissed his face. Relief flooded through Jeff as he held his grandson in his arms.

"Sam and Alex, I've got our attorneys working on things," he said. "I'm going to make sure that we never have to deal with him again." Sam tightened her hold on Alex while making sure not to hurt him.

"I have the car waiting for us downstairs, John," he said. "Mikey is missing his brother. Samantha, if you want we can take him home so that he can be with his brothers and sister. I had Nicole get a change of clothes for each of you."

"Benny, do you want to go home with Grandpa and Uncle Johnny?" she asked. "Mikey is missing you." Benny bounced in Jeff's arms.

"Me wanna see Mikey," he said. "Wet's go, Gandpa. Me kiss Mommy and Daddy furst." Jeff held him so that he could give Sammie and Alex a kiss. "Bye, Mommy and Daddy." Jeff paused and looked back at his daughter and son-in-law.

"Call us in the morning when you get released and one of us will come and pick you up," he said. "The media is camped out up front just waiting to get a glimpse of the two of you."

"You're kidding, right?" Alex asked. "Why would they want to see us?"

"Because I'm here," Sam said softly. "The only Tracy who refuses to acknowledge the media." Jeff looked at her sharply and wondered what was going through her mind.

"I'll call you as soon as Alex gets released," Sam told her dad. She and Alex watched Benny leave with her dad and brother. Turning her attention back to her husband, Sam sighed at the sight of his taped ribs and opened her mouth to order him back to bed. Before she could say a word, he gently pulled her against him. Tilting her head back, she looked up into his face. A face that she had seen almost daily for the last thirteen years and had come close to losing because of a madman bent on hurting her as much as he could. His lips brushed against hers and he smiled down at her before kissing her again. The second kiss was lingering and emotional for both of them.

"Always," they said at the same time. Grasping her hand firmly in his, Alex groaned as he sat down on the side of his bed. Sam helped him lie down and get comfortable. He had refused his pain medications when he woke up but was now hurting enough that Sam made him take them. The nurse administered the medicine through his IV and left the room. Sam took up her spot next to his bed and watched him as he began to doze off. Keeping his head turned so that he could see her, his eyes fluttered closed.

With nothing else to do while he slept, Sam flipped through the channels on the television until she settled on the cartoon channel. Staring idly at the silliness that was displayed on the cartoon, her thoughts drifted to her life with Alex.

_"I almost lost the most important man in my life," she thought to herself. "Has the Tracy name put him and our children at risk? Would his life have been better if he and I never got married?" _

She looked at him sleeping peacefully and realized how much she had come to depend on him. She had always been able to stand up for herself and took pride in being able to take care of everyone around her. Alex had pampered and taken care of her without being obvious about it. The past twenty-four hours had put things in perspective for her.

_"I got a small glimpse of the hell Dad went through when Mom died," she thought. "I never want to go through that again. I don't think I could make it emotionally if I lost Alex. He means as much to me as John does. I have to stop thinking like this or I'm going to break down and start bawling." _

A small movement of Alex's hand caught her attention and she focused on him. He stared up at her and smiled before patting the bed next to him.

"You look like you could use a hug," he said softly. "Too much time to think, huh?" Sam nodded her head before a sudden flood of tears burst forth.

"I…almost lost…you," she sobbed. "I'm…af-afraid of…losing you."

"Come here," he told her. Sam crawled onto his bed and into his embrace. "I'm here, Honey. I know it scared you but we're going to be alright. I'll never leave you or our children." Sam shook her head, stubbornly, not believing him.

"Mom promised that she wouldn't leave me and Johnny," she whispered. "She promised me before she died. Damnit, Alex, she left me and if something happens to you, I won't be able to handle it. I don't want to live if I don't have you by my side." He gently caressed the side of her face before turning to kiss her forehead and then moving lower to her lips.

"Shh, you're right, I can't promise to always be around but I'm here now," he told her gently. "Even if something happens to me, you'll have to go on for the sake of our children. You'd expect the same from me and trust me after that stunt in New England, I know how you feel." He held her close until they both fell asleep, safe in each other's embrace. Alex's nurse came in a few times to check on him and smiled at the two of them sleeping peacefully.

"They must really be in love," she thought to herself. "I hope that I can find that kind of relationship." Silently, she covered them both with a blanket before going to the nurse's station. Sam was the first to wake but continued to lie still in Alex's embrace. Noticing the door open, Sam raised her head a bit to see Alex's nurse bringing in his lunch tray. Trying not to disturb him, she slid out of his bed and watched as the nurse set his tray on his table.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Murphy," she said. "If you can, try to get him to eat a bit more than he did at breakfast."

"I'll make sure that he eats," Sam replied just as the door opened again and Alex's parents walked in. His mother rushed to his bedside. Alex looked up at her groggily and bit back a sigh.

"My poor baby," his mother cried. "Are you being well taken care of? We can have you moved to a hospital closer to us and I'll take care of you." Sam glared at her mother-in-law but made no comment. After all, this was the way she always acted around her. Alex's mother had never gotten over them moving to Tracy Island and away from where she could see her son and grandchildren. Sam made sure that they visited them a couple of times a month and once a year they all went on vacation together but it wasn't enough for her mother-in-law to compensate for their decision to live on the Island.

"I'm fine, Mom," Alex mumbled. "Sam's been taking care of me along with my nurse and doctor."

"If you weren't associated with the Tracy name then none of this would have happened," she sniffed, angrily. Sam winced as the words that she had thought earlier were spoken out loud. Trying to stifle her cries, she ran from the room. She didn't stop until she found herself in a small waiting room where she could hide. Her tears flowed freely down her face while her thoughts ran wild.

"_She's right. Alex would never had gotten hurt if he weren't married to me," she thought. "I'm a danger to him and our children. They could be targeted again. Next time they could be killed and it would be my fault."_

**_Back in Alex's room things were getting a bit ugly._**

"What the hell did you just say?" Alex demanded. "Have you forgotten that I was the one who asked Samantha to marry me? I have loved her since we were fifteen-years-old. How dare you talk like that in front of my wife! It is not her fault that she was targeted. This guy has been after her since our first year at Harvard. She was beaten by him, John was tortured by him, and Gordon and Sam were almost killed because of him. She has suffered more than you know. I chose Samantha for my wife and life-partner and I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANYONE PUTTING HER DOWN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" In his angry defense of his wife, his voice had risen. His mother stood there and swallowed hard before turning abruptly on her heel and leaving the room. His dad approached the bed and put his hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Dad, I'm sorry, if it seems I was being disrespectful but I won't tolerate Mom treating Samantha like that anymore," he said.

"Alex, don't ever apologize for defending your wife," he advised his son. "Sam has always been very gracious to us and included us into your lives. I'm sorry that your mother chose to act that way but you are her baby no matter how old you get." Alex smiled slightly at his dad's comment before frowning again.

"Dad, can you, please, try and find Sam?" he asked. "She's still recovering from the flu and well, I'm sure this isn't helping matters."

"I'll go look for her and send her back before I take your mother home," he replied. "Take care, Son. I take it that Benny is alright since he's not here?"

"Sam's dad and John took him home earlier," Alex answered. "Mikey was missing him and Benny wanted to go home to see him."

"Two peas in a pod just like Johnny and Lucy," he chuckled. Alex quietly laughed with his dad. After his dad left the room, Alex carefully sat up on the edge of the bed and stood up. Holding onto his IV pole, he slowly walked to the door and out into the hallway. His nurse saw him and shook her head.

"I don't think so," she said. She was aware of the drama in his room and had seen Sam rush out. Pushing a wheelchair next to him, she helped him sit down and pushed both the chair and his IV pole to the waiting room that Sam had retreated to. Alex glanced around the room until he saw her partially hidden by some oversized plants. His nurse quietly left them alone as Alex stood up and walked to her. His IV pole was helping him remain steady.

"Samantha?" he said softly. Sitting down next to her, he bit back a moan of discomfort. Sam's gaze was vacant and unwavering, she didn't even react to him being next to her.

"'S my fault," she mumbled. "I'm a risk for them. Mrs. Murphy is right, it's all my fault." Alex paled at what he was hearing and gently shook her until she shifted her gaze to his face. "Alex, you need to stay away from me. I'm the reason you and Benny were targeted. I'm not good to be around, you should take the children and leave before something worse happens." Standing abruptly, Sam tried to step around him only to have him grab her arm and pull her on his lap.

"I'm not going anywhere without my wife," he told her softly. "It is not your fault that this happened. It was never in your hands. Sammie, I love you and I can't stand the thought of not having you in my life. Please, don't try and leave me and our children." A few stray tears ran down his face as he pleaded with her. Seeing the pain she was causing him broke her heart and she sank against him. "Don't leave me, Baby. I need you by my side." Pulling back a bit, she looked into his face and saw the raw emotions in his eyes. With a tenderness only those in love can show, she wiped his eyes and leaned her head down to kiss him. Their kisses heated up before Sam pulled away. Alex groaned but grinned up at her.

"I've got a problem," he said huskily. Sam giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing we can do about it here," she replied. "Besides, you need to recuperate." She stood up and helped him back to his wheelchair before pushing it and his IV pole back to his room. Helping him back into bed, she stood by and made sure that he ate his food. The afternoon had worn him out and he fell asleep soon after eating. Sam hurried down to the cafeteria and picked out something to eat and rushed back up to his room. His mother was back and sitting in the chair Sam normally sat in. Without a word, Sam went back out to the waiting room with her tray. She watched until Alex's parents left before she went back to the room. Alex was staring at the television but listening for her. He was afraid that she'd leave him after what his mother had said.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" he demanded. Sam took a step back before going to his bedside and brushing her fingers in his hair.

"I went downstairs and got something to eat and then ate it in the waiting room while your parents visited with you," she replied. "I'm not leaving, Alex. It just hurt that your mother could say something like that to me. She wasn't the only one that might have lost a son. I would have lost both you and Benny had it not been for Brains." She crawled onto the bed next to him and snuggled close to him.

"This is where I belong," she said. "Right here in your arms where I know that I'm loved and where I can love you back." Alex grinned down at her before kissing her. He looked around naughtily before looking back at her. He slipped his hand under her t-shirt and caressed her breasts. She gasped at the sudden desire that flooded through her body. He grinned at her response before withdrawing his hand from beneath her shirt and hugging her.

"Yep, I've got you trained to respond to me and only me," he said, mischievously. Sam grinned back at him and her eyes sparkled with the love they shared. Leaning in to kiss him, she stealthily slipped her hand in his pajama bottoms and gently caressed him. His eyes widened at her touch and then he groaned as she continued to move her hand. When she felt that he'd had enough, she removed her hand from his pajamas. She laughed quietly when he closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. A few moments later, he opened his eyes and noticed that she was watching him.

"Yep," she said. "I've got you trained just as well." She let him pull her against him for another kiss. "Enough playing, Alex, you need to get some more rest. Maybe the doctor will let you go home tomorrow." His nurse walked in to check his vitals and Sam slid out of his bed.

"Sorry, Alex, but I need to change the dressing on your face," the nurse said. "This may hurt a little when the tape pulls on the skin." Sam held his hand and watched as the gauze was gently removed. Her eyes widened when she saw the swelling and bruising. The nurse quickly looked over the stitches and then applied a new dressing complete with an antibiotic ointment to the wound.

"How long will his face be swollen like that?" Sam asked. In her opinion, her husband should be in some real pain but he hadn't complained at all.

"Are you saying that you're ashamed of my appearance?" he teased. Sam sucked in a sharp breath and glanced down at him.

"Never, but that looks really painful," she shot back. "You know I don't care about looks. I just want you to be better so that we can go home. I'm missing our children and I'm positive that they'd love to see their daddy." Neither of them noticed the doctor walk in the room until he was next to the bed.

"Well, Alex, it's nice to see you awake and coherent," he said. "How are you feeling? Any unusual pain or other problems?"

"I'm a bit tired but aside from some minor pain from the broken bones, I think I'm alright," Alex answered. "The only problem that I have now is I want to go home with my wife and be with my family." The doctor chuckled at his comments.

"You haven't been requesting pain medications and seem to tolerate the pain pretty well," he said. "The nurse has said you've been up a few times and have had no problems with balance or taking care of your own needs. I'd like to keep you overnight and then you can go home in the morning after breakfast. Have a good day." He quickly left to complete his rounds. Sam looked down at Alex and smiled again.

"Behave and tomorrow we can go home," she said.

"Aww, do I have to?" he whined. The nurse quietly left the room so that she could chart what she'd done. Leaning over his prone form, she kissed his forehead.

"Yes, Mr. Murphy, you have to behave," she replied. "If you don't behave now, you can't misbehave when we get home." He grinned at the thoughts of them misbehaving. Sam caught his grin and returned it with one of her own.

"Not until those ribs heal," she added. "You can handle a few weeks after all you managed six months before."

"Yeah, I did but I don't want to lose any more playtime," he retorted. "The things that I'm thinking about doing with you are definitely not 'G' rated." Groaning at his comments, it was all she could do to restrain herself.

"Alex, you're not behaving," she husked. "Though, to be honest with you, I want nothing more than to make love with you and know that you're still with me. Be prepared to be under close scrutiny and surveillance for the rest of your life."

"Well, if you're going to be watching me," he began. "Then maybe you should crawl back up in bed with me to make sure that I'm behaving myself." He looked up and down her body before raising his eyebrow. Giggling at his persistence, she crawled up in his bed and held him close to her before they both drifted off to sleep.

_Looking around the playground and calling out Benny's name, Alex jogged around a tree that Benny had been by. Stopping suddenly, his heart began to race when he saw the man who'd been stalking Sam on and off for eight years. _

_"Benny, come back here to Daddy," he ordered quietly. Before Benny could obey his dad, the man grabbed him by his jacket and picked him up._

_"Not so fast, little boy," he sneered. Looking up at Alex, his smile became even more manic and threatening. "Your wife will pay for ruining my life. All she had to do was give one interview. I would have been famous for being the only reporter in the world that had ever interviewed the only daughter of Jefferson Grant Tracy." Alex cautiously stepped towards the lunatic holding his son, his baby_.

"Please, don't hurt my son," Alex mumbled. Sam woke when she heard his mumbling and felt him moving around. Sliding off the bed, she kept trying to wake him up.

_Benny was struggling to get out of the man's arms and back to his dad._

_"DADDY!" he screamed, tears streaming down his face. _

"Alex, wake up you're having a bad dream," Sam said while gently shaking him.

"_Don't come any closer," he ordered. Putting his hand in his jacket pocket, he pulled out a small handgun. Alex's eyes grew wide and he held his hands up. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he slammed his fist in the person's face._

"Damnit, Alex, wake up," Sam moaned from behind her hands. Alex's eyes flew open and he saw Sam, standing next him, holding her face. Blood seeped from between her fingers and tears poured from her eyes.

"Sammie, what happened?" he asked. Shaking her head, she went to bathroom and got a wet washcloth and wiped her face and hands. Her lip was busted and bleeding and a tooth was slightly loose from the impact of his punch.

"Mrs. Murphy, Alex said that you were in need of assistance," said a nurse. Sam looked over at her and nodded.

"I nee a ice pack," Sam mumbled through her lip. After she had washed her face, she went back out to Alex's bedside and held the ice pack against her lip. Alex was appalled at what he'd done to his wife and best friend.

"Honey, I'm so sorry," he said softly. "I was having a nightmare and thought that you were part of it." Sam waved away his explanations and closed her eyes.

"Is awigh," she muttered. "Nah your faul. Dum wuck." The nurse returned with the doctor to check over Sam's injuries.

"The tooth appears to be holding and the lip will heal on its own," she said. "No doubt that it's hurting. Would you like some minor pain medicine?"

"No, hanks," Sam said. "Hab some in my purse." The doctor grinned down at her and then left. "Honey, I'm seepy and wanna wie down. Can I?" Alex shifted over and Sam crawled up next to him, he pulled the covers over her and watched her as she drifted to sleep. His nightmare kept him awake for the better part of the night thinking. He was still shaken that he'd punched his wife while asleep. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep while holding tight to Sam.

"Alex, after I take your IV out, you are a free man," said his nurse. "Your wife can help get you dressed and then I'll take you downstairs in a wheelchair." Sam was watching her husband while calling her dad. After the nurse left, closing the door behind her, Sam picked up the overnight bag.

"Come on, Sam, I want to get dressed and go home," he said, impatiently. "I miss our children and want to hug and kiss them all." He stood up and untied his pajama bottoms and pushed them down. Sam let loose with a whistle when he stepped out of the pajamas. Carrying his clothes over to him, she gazed at his nakedness.

"I'm not thinking 'G' rated thoughts right now so you better get covered up before you become an inpatient again," she said. Alex laughed at her comments and pulled on his boxers. He had to sit down to pull on his jeans. Sam put his socks and shoes on him before helping him slip into a button down shirt. Once she had buttoned his shirt, she gathered their belongings and grabbed the overnight bag. The nurse rapped on the door and Sam let her in.

"He's ready," she said. Alex sat down in the wheelchair and sighed in relief when they got to the entrance of the hospital. After a short wait, the nurse spoke up.

"Wonder who's in the limo?" she asked. The rear doors opened and John and Scott climbed out of the backseat. Sam grinned at the nurse before answering.

"My big brothers," she said. The nurse gazed at the two handsome young men and sighed. Alex looked up from his wheelchair.

"Sorry but the blonde brother is Sam's twin and happily married," he informed his nurse. "But the other one, I think is available." Sam playfully swatted his shoulder before leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

"You better hush," she said softly. "Or you'll get a one-way ticket into the pool when we visit the Island again." John and Scott entered the hospital and grinned when they saw Sam and Alex waiting on them.

"Alex, it's great to see you," Scott said. He noticed Sam's busted lip and whistled. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nightmare," she replied. "It looks worse than it is. I had a doctor check it out." Alex shifted guiltily in his wheelchair and Sam calmly put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get these two home, Scott," John said. As soon as they exited the hospital they found themselves in sudden flurry of activity caused by the media. They found themselves surrounded by reporters and paparazzi, all of whom were trying to score an interview or comment and photographs.

"Samantha, can I get a comment about your family's ordeal?" shouted a reporter.

"Why don't you ever grant interviews?" shouted another reporter.

"What's your husband's name and how long have you been married?" The nurse kept pushing the wheelchair to the limo. Sam helped Alex into the limo, John slid in next. Scott escorted Sam around to the other side of the limo. An overzealous photographer kept getting in their way.

"Excuse us, we're trying to get into the limo," Sam said, politely. They took a couple of more steps and he blocked their way again. Scott put a protective hand on Sam's arm and tried to guide her around the photographer but Sam's temper got the best of her.

"I ASKED YOU NICELY TO GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" she yelled. "NOW I'M TELLING YOU TO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND MY FAMILY!" Security officers appeared suddenly and cleared a path for her and Scott to get in the limo while holding the media at bay while the limo drove off. Alex stared in open-mouthed amazement at his wife but didn't say anything. She slid closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Scott and John watched her and shook their heads. If their dad caught wind of her language, she would be in for a severe dressing down.

"Sorry, guys, I know that wasn't very proper but I'm not in the mood to deal with them," she said softly. She had worked herself up to the point she could feel a whopper of a headache coming on. Feeling her tense up, Alex held her close and awkwardly rubbed her temple.

"Is it going to be a bad one?" he asked. Sam nodded against his shoulder before trying to shield her eyes from the sunlight. He pulled her cell phone from her purse and called their house. Gordon answered the phone almost immediately.

"We're about five minutes from home," Alex told him. "We had a run in with the media and things got ugly from there." A brief pause and Alex chuckled softly. "Nope, she didn't kick ass, Gordon. Can you have Nicole get Sam's meds from the medicine cabinet and lay them on the bedside table? Thanks see you in a few." He slipped her phone back into her purse.

"Alex, I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you. How much longer until we get home?"

"We're pulling up in the driveway, now," he said softly. Jeff was standing outside waiting on them. Scott opened the door and helped her out. John helped Alex and grabbed the overnight bag.

"Bathroom, Scotty," Sam muttered. "Hurry!" Scott picked her up and carried her straight to the bathroom. He had no sooner put her down that she lunged for the toilet and heaved the contents of her stomach into it. Scott backed out and waited until she was done. A few minutes later everything was quiet and he looked in on her. She was lying on the floor with her eyes closed.

"Come on, Sammie," he said. "Up to bed. Nicole's got your meds ready." He gently picked her up and was shocked at how light she felt. "Sammie, are you losing weight?"

"Been sick, Scotty," she mumbled. "Not hungry…want to sleep…need to…take care…of Alex. See babies…" He laid her down on her bed just as Alex made it upstairs to their room with Jeff close behind him. Jeff looked at his son-in-law and made a decision.

"Both of you are to stay up here," he ordered. "We'll bring Johnny, Lucy, Mikey, and Benny up here to see you in the guest room. That way Sam isn't disturbed." Jeff left the room so that Alex could help Sam change into her pajamas and then he gave her an injection for her migraine. He chuckled slightly when she covered her head up like she always did when she was sick or had a migraine. He closed the blinds to help darken the room and then left the bedroom. The sound of his children laughing made him smile as he walked into the spare bedroom.

"DADDY!" they cried when they saw him. Jeff stepped between Alex and the bed.

"Remember that your daddy has some owies," he reminded them sternly. John picked up Johnny and carefully handed him to Alex. Johnny looked at the gauze on Alex's face and lightly touched it.

"Daddy got an owie?" he asked. Lucy was watching and listening to her brother and dad. Alex nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, Johnny, I have an owie," he answered. Johnny kissed his hand and gently placed his open hand on the gauze.

"Kisses to make all better," he told his dad. "Sissy's turn." He held his arms out to Jeff and was put on the floor. Lucy looked at Alex and kissed his left cheek.

"Me missed you, Daddy," she said. "Me glad you home. Where Mommy at?"

"I missed you, too, Sweetie," he said. "Mommy's got a headache and went to bed."

"Oh, me keep Mikey and Benny quiet," she told him. "Me no keep Johnny quiet. Him had candy."

"Uncle Gordy gave me candy," Johnny said. "Is good." Jeff glanced up and noticed Gordon outside the door.

"Gordon, did you give Johnny candy?" he asked.

"Only a little bit," Gordon admitted. Alex looked at his brother-in-law and gave him a big brother 'look' before handing Lucy to Jeff.

"You're lucky, Gordon," Alex said. "If Sam knew that you gave Johnny candy in the morning, you'd have an idea of what hell looks like." John laughed at the look on Gordon's face as he beat a hasty retreat downstairs.

"DADDY!" cried two identical voices. Alex looked down at his youngest sons and smiled. John and Jeff each picked one of them up and Alex took Mikey in his arms and looked him in the eye.

"Were you good for your uncles and grandpa?" he asked. Mikey nodded his head.

"Me been good," Mikey answered. "Me glad Benny come home. Me miss him. Me miss Daddy. Me miss Mommy." He leaned his head against Alex's and hugged him. "Me wuv you, Daddy." He reached for Jeff and John handed Benny over to Alex. Benny laid his head down on Alex's shoulder as soon as he was in his dad's arms.

"Daddy," he muttered. "Me missed you. Me fought bad man gotted you. Me no seep, him in me eyes." Alex looked up at Jeff and sighed. It was evident that Benny had been marked by the ordeal and only time and reassurance that he and Alex were safe would make things better for him. Rubbing his son's little back, Alex spoke softly to him.

"Daddy's home now and the bad guy will never hurt us again," he said. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, okay?" He didn't get a response and looked at John.

"He's asleep," he said. "He kept having nightmares and waking up throughout the night. We took turns staying up with him so that he'd feel safe but I guess he needed you and Sammie." Alex sighed and closed his eyes briefly before speaking.

"Dad, John, I hate to ask this but can you watch Johnny, Lucy, and Mikey?" he asked. "I'm starting to hurt and I promised Sam to take it easy and to take my pain medications. I know that they'll put me out for a few hours. Sam will be out just as long because of her meds." Jeff offered to take Benny but Alex chose to let him sleep next to him. Alex closed the door and laid Benny down on the bed next to Sam. Sitting down on the side of the bed, he kicked his shoes off and carefully laid back. He dry swallowed his pain medicine and gradually fell asleep. He didn't hear Sam stumble to the bathroom or get sick. He felt Benny snuggle up against him and protectively held him against him.

A few hours later, Benny woke up and looked around him. He put his hand on Alex's face and stared into his dad's face. Opening his eyes, Alex found himself being stared at by Benny.

"Wuv you, Daddy," he said. He snuggled back against him and fell asleep again. Alex wrapped his arm around his son and looked over at Sam. She was buried under the blankets with only her eyes and cheeks showing. Feeling someone staring at her, she opened her eyes and tried to focus on Alex.

"Alex, I don't feel good," she muttered. "Need to take care of you and babies." She said before pulling her blankets back over her head. Jeff came up just as Sam covered her head. He handed Alex a bottle of water.

"Thanks, Dad," Alex said. "It's kind of quiet around here."

"I sent everyone home," Jeff admitted. "John needed to get back home and help Catie with Nick. It seems that a little boy is missing his daddy and giving his mommy fits because of it. I'm staying here and taking care of things at the office for Sam. Mother will be here tomorrow. Scott's flying her up here to take care of you and Sam as well as the children."

"Grandma doesn't have to do that," Alex replied. Jeff looked at him and shook his head.

"How exactly do you think that you're going to take care of my grandchildren and daughter?" he asked. "Not to mention, yourself. Alex, the Tracy family looks after their own and you are a part of the family."

"Alright, the help will be much appreciated," Alex replied. "Um, can I ask one other thing before you go back downstairs?"

"Go ahead and ask," Jeff answered.

"Can you give me a hand up?" he asked sheepishly. "This bed is flatter than the hospital bed and my ribs are still a bit sore." Jeff offered his hand to Alex and helped him to a sitting position. Benny muttered in his sleep when he felt Alex move from his side. Sam's eyes snapped open and looked around before she noticed Benny curled up in the middle of the bed. Tenderly, she caressed his little face and smoothed his hair. His eyelids fluttered opened and his grey eyes lit up when he realized that she was watching him.

"Mommy all better?" he asked, scooting closer to her. "Me missed you." Sam continued to brush her hand over his dark hair.

"I missed my littlest man," she replied. "Do you know where your daddy is?"

"I no know," he answered, looking around before climbing down from the bed. He had just made it halfway to the bathroom when the door opened and Alex stepped out.

"Daddy, Mommy waked up," he said. "Her want you." Reaching up a small hand, he grasped his dad's hand and led him back to the bed.

"Slow down there, Benny," Alex said. "Daddy's still a bit sore."

"I torry, Daddy," he said, crawling back up on the bed. "Me find Daddy, Mommy. Him was in the potty." Looking down at Sam, Alex realized that she'd fallen asleep again and walked around to her side of the bed. The bedroom door opened and Jeff entered the room, a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Alex?" he asked. "Why are you still out of bed?"

"Him had to potty, Granpa," Benny piped up. "Daddy still slow cus of him owies." Alex and Jeff chuckled at his comments and turned their attention back to Sam.

"Honey, wake up," Alex said, shaking her gently. Rolling over on her back, she blearily gazed up at him.

"Do you need help with something?" she asked quietly. Benny sat quietly, watching his parents and grandpa. "I need to get up and take care of you and our children." Sitting up and letting the blankets fall off her shoulders, she tried to get out of bed.

"Samantha, lie back down, right now," Jeff ordered. "I will be covering the office for a few days until your migraine goes away and Alex is more comfortable. Mother will be here tomorrow to help Nicole care for you, Alex, and my grandchildren. Alex knows we're downstairs if we're needed, so relax and let me take care of my daughter." Sam glared up at her dad for a moment and moved closer to Alex.

"I'm sorry that I can't take care of you," she cried. He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Honey, I told you that you were going to get sick again," he replied. "Now, will you please lie back down?" Sliding back down in her bed, Benny and Alex pulled her blankets up over her.

"Not sick," she argued. "I just have a headache." Jeff got her medicine and handed it to Alex.

"Don't want anymore medicine," she muttered. "Still feeling the affects of the last dose."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked. Sam nodded her head and then buried herself under the blankets again with just her eyes showing.

He cautiously stood up and walked back to his side of the bed and lay back down next to Benny. Sitting with his back against the headboard, Benny looked at his dad and mom.

"Granpa, me take care of Mommy and Daddy," he said. "Me get you or Nic."

"Alright, Benny, you're the boss," Jeff said. "Let me know if they are bad."

"Me will, Granpa," he replied. "Me hungry. Me want a gwilled cheese sandich and applesauce."

"Nicole and I will bring something for all of you to eat," he said before going downstairs. Alex was propped up on some pillows and flipping through the channels on the television until he found some cartoons that he could watch with his son. Glancing over at his wife, he was relieved to see that she'd dozed off again. He heard the bedroom door open and looked over to see Johnny, Lucy and Mikey come in.

"We missed you, Daddy," they said. Alex patted the bed and the three of them climbed up on the bed, settling themselves between their mom and dad next to Benny. Lucy leaned against her daddy and looked up at him.

"Daddy, you no leave me again, okay?" she asked. "Me love you." Johnny was watching his mom sleep and gently brushed her hair out of her face.

"My mommy no feel good," he said softly. "Me take care of her."

"ME TAKE CARE OF MOMMY, JOHNNY!" Benny cried out. "Granpa said so." Johnny glared at his baby brother and was about to snap at him when Alex interfered.

"Boys, that is enough," he said. "You can all help Mommy and me but only if you don't argue and fight. Any more yelling like that and you'll go to bed early tonight."

"Yes, Daddy," Benny and Johnny said, quietly. Sam had woken when Benny had yelled at his oldest brother.

"How are my babies?" she asked from beneath her blankets.

"Mommy, are you better?" asked Johnny. "Uncle Gordy said bye-bye. Him gave me…"

"Johnny, can you get me water from the fridge?" asked Alex. Sighing, Sam sat up and looked over at Alex and Lucy.

"Lucy, what did Uncle Gordy give Johnny?" she asked. Johnny stood up on the bed and walked down the center of it until he could jump down.

"Uncle Gordy give me some candy," Johnny said before Lucy could answer. "Is good candy." Groaning into his hands, Alex waited for Sam to blow up. When everything stayed quiet, he lowered his hands and saw her watching him. A small smile on her face let him know that she wasn't upset.

"Compared to what we've dealt with the last few days, candy is minor," she said, leaning against the headboard. "Mikey, you're being very quiet." He looked up at her and a couple of tears leaked from his eyes. Crawling up on her, he nestled his little body against hers.

"Mommy, Benny said you cried," he said. "Me scared of bad man that hurted Daddy. Him scared Benny." Sam held him close and kissed the top of his head. He nestled even closer to her, drawing comfort from her and Alex's presence.

"Sweetie, it's okay," she said softly. "Daddy will be fine in just a short while. Mommy promises you that no one will ever hurt any of you again." Alex noticed her eyes flash angrily and knew that he'd have to talk with her later. Jeff and Nicole walked into the room and saw all four children in the room. Sam was leaning against the headboard of the bed with her eyes closed. Alex had just taken his pain medicines and was leaning against the headboard, also.

"Alright, Johnny, Lucy, Mikey, and Benny, it is time for dinner and then bath time before bedtime," Nicole said. "I have a surprise for all of you after dinner."

"Candy?" asked Johnny, hopefully.

"Ice cream?" asked Lucy.

"Cake?" guessed Mikey and Benny. Nicole smiled at them but didn't answer. The five of them went downstairs while Jeff stayed upstairs with Alex and Sam. Carefully, Alex stood up and stretched. Leaving the bathroom door open, he went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out the gauze, antibiotic ointment, and tape so that he could change the dressing on his face.

"Damn, that hurts," he muttered when the tape pulled his skin.

"Are you alright?" Jeff called.

"Yeah, just changing the dressing and the tape is reluctant to let go without removing a few layers of skin," he replied. He could hear Jeff chuckling at his remark while he studied the swelling and bruising of his face. A sudden movement in the corner of the mirror caught his eye and he noticed Sam walking towards him.

"Need some help, Honey?" she asked. She opened the gauze and spread the ointment on it. As gently as she could, she washed his face and then dried him before putting the new dressing on. Her soft and loving touch caused an unexpected reaction in him. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. Leaning down, he hungrily sought her mouth. Her body responded to his desire and returned his kiss.

"Sammie, I need you," he husked. "I need to feel you close to me." Sam looked out into their room and noticed that her dad had left the room. Quietly, she went to the bedroom door and locked it before turning on their stereo. Alex was still in the bathroom and she went back to him and then led him to their bed. Slowly, she unbuttoned his shirt and slid it down his arms. Tracking small kisses along his broad chest and down to the waist of his pants, she unfastened and slid them down along with his boxers. His desire was so inflamed that he pulled her head against his arousal.

"Are you sure?" she asked one last time.

"Ahh…Sammie…" he groaned. "I…need…you." He watched her as she lifted her t-shirt over her head and slid her pajama bottoms down. Wearing nothing but her bra and panties, she pressed against him. Her breasts were heaving in their lacy restraints. With one hand, Alex unfastened her bra and slid the straps down her arms. Softly he caressed her breasts before sliding her panties down. They lay down on the bed together and continued to fan the flames of their desire. Alex forced her on her back before positioning himself over her. She felt his tongue on her lips and opened her mouth to him. Blindly his arousal sought her warm depths until he grunted loudly as he entered her. Her soft cries urged him on. Mindful of his ribs but with the need to feel alive after his ordeal, he rocked relentlessly within her. Until at last they both released, crying out each other's names. Alex collapsed on top of Sam and she held him tight against her. He in turn kissed away her tears.

"I'm here, Honey," he whispered. "Always." Placing his hand on her chest, directly over her heart. "I'm always right here." Their passion began to flare again and Sam cried out loudly when he started rocking within her again.

"Oh…Baby…love you," she moaned. "Need you…always…" her words ended in a loud groan when he began to thrust hard and fast. He drove himself into her as far as he could; his grunts complimented her groans and soft cries of ecstasy.

"H-h-honey…I'm…GAWD YES!" he cried out as he released. His body shook from the power of his release as well as his exertion and he rolled off Sam. Her small cry of disappointment drew his attention and he kissed her gently while his fingers stroked her soft spot until she cried out her release. Cuddling close together, they fell asleep and rested peacefully for the first in the last week. Sam was finally over the flu, her migraine was gone, and she had her husband and son at home where they belong. Alex was with his family and had been at one with his wife and life partner. Their relationship had grown even stronger because of what they had experienced and both of them had enjoyed their lovemaking more.

Early the next morning, after they had taken a shower, they quietly looked in on both sets of twins. Benny and Mikey had, sometime during the night, dragged their blankets and pillows to Johnny and Lucy's room. They were in a deep sleep on the floor next to their big brother and sister's bed.

"It looks like our children are just like my brothers and I were and still are," Sam said softly. "They look after and protect one another." Alex wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"It was because of you and your brothers that I wanted a large family," he admitted. "Even when you were disagreeing with one another, you were still protective of each other. I was always amazed that nobody would mess with any of you until I heard about your fight on your first day of school defending John. I think some of the boys were afraid of you." Giggling at the thought of anybody being afraid of her, Sam placed her hands on top of Alex's hands. Suddenly, her giggles abruptly stopped.

"Alex, I want to go home," she said quietly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **The usual- I don't own the TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Sam and any original characters developed because of her.

A/N: Alex and Sam have some fun in this chapter. Adult subject matter and language may not be for all readers and/or some readers might find offensive.

Chapter 16

"Alex, I want to go home," she said quietly. Leaning back against him, he could feel her shaking and he held her tighter.

"You want to go back to Tracy Island?" he asked. "What about the office and our life here?" Jeff had walked out into the hallway and couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"No, I mean, yes," she answered. "I do want to go back and visit everyone on the Island but I want to move back home. Back to the old farmhouse in Kansas. I'd feel safer because not too many people know that we occasionally visit there. I can still run the office from the home office that Dad had set up there. If I'm needed in San Diego, then all of us can fly out here and we still have the house to stay in. There is plenty of room for our children to run and play. The flight to the Island will be longer but it's not like we go home that often anyway." Looking up at Alex, she tried to gauge his reaction to her comments.

"I don't know, Sam," he said. "I really enjoy working hands-on with the research team here. It's warmer here and we're already established. Johnny and Lucy really enjoy their preschool and have made friends. I don't think that uprooting Benny so soon after what we've been through would be good for him. To be honest, I don't want to move at all." Having heard enough, Jeff made his presence known.

"Good morning, Alex and Sam," he said. Alex started and Sam felt his arms shake a bit before he was able to get his emotions under control.

"Morning, Dad," they responded.

"We didn't hear you," Alex added. "Thanks for helping Nicole and us with the wild ones here." Jeff chuckled at his remark because his grandchildren had been wound up last night until they fell asleep.

"It was no problem," he replied. "Especially when their parents were both in bed." Sam swallowed nervously and looked back at her children. She knew that Jeff was making a comment about her and Alex's activities in their bedroom the night before. Both of them had been a bit vocal in their lovemaking. Alex grinned down at her and Jeff didn't miss the look in his son-in-law's eyes.

"Sorry, Dad," he said, hugging Sam closer to him. "Let's go downstairs and enjoy a cup of hot cocoa before they wake up." Scrunching up her nose at the mention of hot cocoa, Sam held his hand and followed her dad downstairs. Nicole was already in the kitchen preparing Sam's favorite tea and Alex's hot cocoa.

"Morning, Nicole," Alex said, taking the mug of hot cocoa from her. Sam smiled at her and picked up her own mug before joining her dad at the dining room table. Taking his place right next to her, Alex cautiously eased into his chair. Sipping her tea, Sam glanced down at the newspaper and started coughing. Jeff looked up at her in alarm while Alex patted her on the back.

"I'm okay," she managed. "Went down the wrong way." On the front page of the newspaper was a small article and picture of Alex in the wheelchair while waiting to get into the limo. Sam was right next to him and the caption beneath the picture was the one that she had blurted after Alex and John had gotten into the limo. Sighing heavily, she looked up at her dad.

"Dad, I made the front page again," she admitted. "But it is taken out of context. The picture and the caption are not related." She slid the paper over to him just as she heard the vidphone buzz. Hurrying to the office, she answered the call and groaned when she saw her brother.

"Wow, you're still alive?" he asked. "I thought for sure that Dad would have given you such a dressing down that there would be nothing left of you."

"Gordy, bite me," she replied. "I just gave him the paper and…"

"SAMANTHA MICHELLE TRACY MURPHY!"

"Gotta go," she said. "Tell our brothers that I love them and to look after Alex and the children after dad kills me." Before she could hang-up, Jeff was in the office glowering at her. The newspaper was still clutched in his hand, shaking just a little with his anger.

"Um, yes, Dad?" she asked hesitantly. He stormed into the office and decisively closed the door behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. "Your grandmother and I have stressed the importance of lady-like behavior from you and then today you're quoted ranting like a drunken sailor." Sam met his gaze and Jeff could see her Tracy pride and temper creeping up to her breaking point.

"Excuse me?" she hissed. "I told you that it was taken out of context. Alex and John were already in the car. Scott and I were trying to get to the other side of the car when the photographer kept maneuvering between us and the door. Both Scott and I asked politely for him to move. His only response was to take more pictures. Let me tell you something, Dad, I was tired, scared, angry, and I had had an emotional two days before this. I watched my husband sit in a chair with an explosive device on his wrist. I ALMOST LOST MY HUSBAND AND FATHER OF MY CHILDREN! HOW MUCH MORE WAS I SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO HANDLE?" She had marched around her desk and was standing toe-to-toe with him. Tears threatened to fall but she angrily held them back and glared up at him.

"Sam…" He started to speak again but she cut him off.

"I never asked to be in the limelight because I'm your daughter, Dad," she continued. "How did you feel when you were questioned by insensitive media personnel after Mom died? Did it cut you to the quick each and every time it was brought up? Did your mother-in-law tell you it was because of the Tracy name that she died?" His sharp intake of breath was barely audible over her ranting.

"What?" he asked.

"My husband and son were targeted because I'm a Tracy," she said quietly. "Alex's mom said it at the hospital. HOW THE HELL WOULD THAT MAKE YOU FEEL? I WAS THE REASON MY HUSBAND AND SON SUFFERED AT THE HANDS OF A LUNATIC!" A strangled sob trailed behind her as she ran from the room.

"SAMMIE!" called Alex from the dining room. Jeff walked out of the office and looked over at Alex. "What the hell did you say to my wife? Big fucking deal, she cussed out the media. She was well within her rights. They trample on our privacy so much but you expect her to stand there and accept it like it's no big deal. Well, Dad, to her it is a big deal and I'd appreciate it if you stayed off my wife's back. We've been through enough the last few days without you compounding the emotions that we're trying to deal with." Scooting his chair back, he carefully stood up and went to the kitchen stairs and up to the second floor.

TB TB TB TB TB TB

Ignoring her dad, she sprinted up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Gasping for breath, she struggled to breathe through her harsh sobs. She gazed out over the ocean while her tears and cries continued.

"Mommy?" said a frightened voice from behind her. Sam spun around and saw Johnny and Benny just inside her bedroom door. Quickly, she wiped her face with her hands and smiled at her sons before kneeling down on the floor.

"Come here, Sweeties," she said. As soon as they were in her arms, she hugged them close and kissed them. Both boys snuggled close to her and breathed in her perfume. Johnny looked up at her thoughtfully.

"Why you cwy, Mommy?" he asked in his small voice. "We all here and Daddy better now. 'Cept for his owie." He touched his face in about the same area of Alex's broken cheekbone and stitches.

"Me no want you to cwy," added Benny. "Bubby and me take care you." Sam's tears started to fall again at their innocence and love that they had for her. Johnny gently wiped one side of her face while Benny did the other. Then both of them kissed her tear-stained face.

"We're here to help take care of you, too," said another voice. Sam looked up and saw Alex standing in front of them with Mikey and Lucy each holding his hands. Smiling through her tears, Sam motioned for them to join in the hug that Johnny and Benny had instigated. With a slight grimace of discomfort, Alex knelt down on the floor in front of Sam and together they held their children and each other.

"Always, huh?" she asked. He leaned forward just a bit and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, always," he answered. A slight rumbling noise made them look around. When they heard it again, Johnny and Mikey started laughing.

"My tummy empty," Johnny giggled. "Mikey's tummy empty, too." Lucy leaned against Alex and giggled at her brothers. Benny was pressed tight against Sam and had his hand wrapped in her hair and his thumb in his mouth. Mikey was next to Lucy but had his hand on Benny's arm. Johnny hadn't moved from his place in front of his mommy. Alex and Sam noticed that he kept his eyes on his twin and younger brothers and that Lucy was watching them too.

"Just like you and John?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, just like me and John," she answered. "We need to get them down for breakfast before Johnny and Mikey's bellies start growling again. Who has to potty?"

"Me," cried Mikey and Johnny. They ran to Sam's bathroom together. Sam kissed the top of Benny's head.

"Benny, I need to help Daddy," she said. Benny let go of her hair and Sam stood up before helping Alex back to his feet. He winced in pain but managed to stand. As soon as he was up, he pulled Sam against him.

"Later you and I are going out for lunch," he whispered. "Just us. Oh, by the way, Dad wants to hire a couple of body guards for us."

"I don't want a body guard," she replied. "We won't need one if we move back to Kansas."

"Sam, we can talk more about that later," he said. "But I've already told you how I feel. I don't want to move again. Not now because we're already established and happy here." She tried to interrupt him but he quickly kissed her into silence. "Shh, nothing else right now but getting our children down to breakfast."

"C'mon, we hungry," said Johnny. He was holding Lucy and Mikey's hands and Mikey was holding Benny's hand. The four of them walked towards the stairs and paused.

"Lucy, help Benny," Johnny ordered. "I help Mikey. Mikey and Benny hold our hand and we go eat." Johnny and Mikey went down the stairs first with Lucy and Benny behind them. Alex and Sam brought up the rear, smiling at how protective their oldest son was of his siblings.

"He may look like Gordy but he is definitely a combination of me, Gordy, and Scott," Sam said softly. "We may have a bit of a problem with him and Mikey butting heads. They're both the oldest of their twins and Mikey isn't going to take to orders from him too well." They joined their children in the dining room where Nicole had already started serving them breakfast. Jeff was talking to his grandchildren and listening to what they had to say. He glanced up when Sam and Alex retrieved their mugs from the table.

"Granpa, Mommy was cwying," Johnny said. "I no like it when her cwy. Her the bestest mommy and me love her bery much."

"No want Mommy to cwy," added Benny. Lucy looked at her brothers and added her thoughts.

"Granpa made Mommy cwy," she said. "Me heard him holler her name." She glowered at her grandfather. "That not nice, Granpa. You tell Mommy sorry now." Mikey looked over at Lucy.

"Granpa make Mommy cwy?" he asked. Lucy nodded her head in response. Mikey slid out of his booster seat and Alex saw the top of his head move around to where Jeff was sitting. A sudden shout confirmed his suspicions.

"OUCH!" Jeff cried out. Sam hurried into the dining room and groaned when she saw Mikey latched onto Jeff's leg.

"MIKEY, stop biting your grandpa," she said. Mikey let go and held his arms up so that she'd pick him up.

"Him make you cwy, Mommy," he said. "Me no want you to cwy." He laid his head on her shoulder and buried his face against her neck. "Me wuv you. No want you cwying." He moved his hand and wrapped her hair around it.

"Mikey, you can't bite because you're upset," she gently admonished. "Tell your grandpa that you're sorry."

"NO, me not sorry," he retorted. "Me sit in out furst." His hand tightened in her hair and he pressed his face even closer to her neck. She felt wetness on her neck and knew that he was crying. Rubbing his little back, she carried him to the family room. Sitting down on the couch, she let him cry while trying to soothe his feelings.

"It's okay, Baby," she whispered. "Mommy loves you so very much."

"Mommy still wuv me?" he asked, looking up into her face.

"Oh, Mikey, I will always love you," she replied. "Nothing you can do will ever make me stop loving you. Can I give you a kiss?"

"Me wuv Mommy kisses," he answered as she leaned down and kissed him on his cheek. "Me sorry for biting Granpa but him no be mean to me mommy."

"You're right, Mikey," Jeff said from the doorway. "I was mean to your mommy and I shouldn't have been. Samantha, I'm sorry for jumping you the way that I did. Please forgive me?" Sam stood up with Mikey secure in her arms and walked over to her dad. Wrapping one arm around him, she hugged him close with Mikey between them.

"Only if you forgive me for yelling at you," she said. "Daddy, I'm so sorry but the last few days have really had my emotions going wild." Jeff looked over his shoulder at Alex. Mikey began to squirm in her arms so she sat him on the floor before hugging her dad again.

"I've been made aware of that and trust me, I won't soon forget either," he said. "My son-in-law made sure that I understood it perfectly." Sam looked up at her dad and then over his shoulder at her husband. Reading the look in Alex's eyes, Sam smiled softly at him before letting go of her dad and walking over to where he was standing.

"Still looking after me even though you're the one who was hurt?" she asked quietly. Pulling her against him, he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"'I promise all of you right here and now that I will take great care of Sam,' does that sound familiar?" he said so only that she could hear him.

"That's the promise you made the day you asked Dad for permission to marry me," she replied. "I can't believe that you remembered that."

"A promise is a promise," he said. "I'm a man of my word, Honey. I love you and nobody is going to talk to you the way my mom and your dad has in the last few days again." He glanced up at Jeff and let his expression communicate his protectiveness of his wife and life-long partner. Sam leaned her head against his chest and felt the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"I love you, too," she said softly. Jeff excused himself from the room and quietly closed the doors behind him. Tilting her head back so that she could look at her husband, she sighed when he brushed his lips against hers. His eyes sparkled with the love he had for her and hers mirrored his. The next kiss was longer and deeper. Breaking off the kiss, Alex grinned down at her and winked.

"Baby, I can't wait until later," his voice was husky with desire. "Have I told you how damn sexy you are?" His grin widened when she winked back at him.

"I think you may have mentioned it once or twice," she teased. "Just what exactly do you have planned for later? Nothing too strenuous, I hope." Mischievously, she brushed her hand down his chest to his lower abdomen, stopping just short of the button of his jeans. His body twitched and he groaned at the hint of what she could do to and for him. Grabbing her hands and pulling her tight against him again, his mouth sought hers. Their passion continued to build until it threatened to consume them right then and there.

"Daddy, you okay?" called a small voice from the slightly open door. Alex groaned in disappointment but smiled down at Sam.

"Later, Honey, I'm making love to you all night long," he said quietly before speaking to their daughter. "I'm okay, Lucy. Your mommy was just checking my owie."

"Nuh-uh, Daddy, her was kissing you," she told him. "Her mouth on your mouth."

"Busted," Sam giggled from behind him. "By your daughter. Good thing that we weren't doing anything." Alex grabbed her hand and led her over to Lucy. Sam scooped their daughter up and kissed her little face.

"Sweetie, do I get any kisses before Mommy takes them all?" asked Alex. Sam shifted her so that she was facing Alex. Leaning down just a bit, he was able to get a kiss from his only daughter.

"Daddy, you silly," she said. "Me love you bery much." She held her arms out for him to take her. He held her on his left side and held Sam's hand with his free hand. They rejoined the rest of the family at the dining room table. Jeff glanced up from his newspaper before reaching for his coffee.

"Scott and Mother will be here in about thirty minutes," he said. Sam hurriedly drank her tea and then ran upstairs to air out the guest room for her grandmother and to make sure that the linens were ready for her as well. Since Alex had said that they were going out for lunch, she decided to take a quick shower. When she got out, she was surprised to see Alex waiting on her. The gauze and antibiotic ointment were laid out on the counter. He had already taken the old dressing off and was looking it over in the mirror.

"Sammie, can you clean this again after I take a quick shower?" he asked. His eyes moving up and down her body while she quickly dried herself.

"Sure, Alex," she answered. "Are you sure that you're up to going out for lunch?" He walked to the shower and adjusted the water before turning back to her.

"I'm fine but you can drive," he replied. Shrugging out of the unbuttoned shirt he was wearing and then stripping out of his jeans and boxers, he noticed her watching him undress.

"Alex, you get better looking everyday," she said. "Though, you're going to have to lay off the weight lifting for awhile until those ribs heal." She continued to stare at his body and unconsciously sighed.

"What?" he asked. Sam smiled her most radiant smile and slowly walked to where he was standing, her towels dropping behind her as she got closer to him. When she was standing before him, she was as bare as he was.

"If you're going to tease me by standing there," she said huskily. "Then it's only fair that I do the same to you. Alexander Michael Murphy, I love you so much and would lay my life down to save yours. I realized something when you were asleep in the hospital; you've pampered and taken care of me without being obvious about it. You have always put me and our children first. I haven't had anyone do that since Mom was alive. I've gotten so used to looking out for my brothers and Dad that I've forgotten what it was like to have someone take care of me. I'm just sorry that it took me all these years to realize it." During the course of her little speech, she had moved closer to him and had wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his broad chest. Automatically, he held her tight against him and kissed the top of her head. His need to protect and love her was so intense that he trembled slightly as his emotions built up. Sam felt his trembling and gently rubbed his back to help him calm down. Unwittingly, all that did was fan the flames of his desires. With a groan, he rubbed his hands up and down her body while his mouth sought hers as that fierce need to feel alive burned deep within him. Soon, the raging inferno had consumed him and he had pushed Sam roughly against the bathroom wall and 'took' her right there. There was nothing gentle about his need and Sam gasped at the intensity and roughness that he was displaying. A deep moan in the back of his throat strengthened until he cried out his release. He looked down at his wife, apologetically but was relieved when she held him in her warm and soft embrace.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Honey, you have nothing to apologize for," she whispered. "You went through a horrible ordeal and it is only natural for you to want to feel alive. Do you feel better now?"

"In a way, I feel a lot better," he replied. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Sam cupped his face in her hands and looked him directly in his deep brown eyes.

"No, you did not hurt me," she replied, honestly. "I know what you needed and to be honest I needed it too. I need to know that I still have you here with me. You're everything to me Alex. When I thought I would lose you, I'd never been more terrified in my life. I'm here for you always."

"Sammie, gawd, I love you," he said tenderly. "You and our children are so important to me, that I would lie my life down for any of you."

"I know," she replied. "But right now you need to take a shower before Grandma gets here." Chuckling slightly, he pulled her into the shower with him. Sam gently washed his back and looked carefully at his healing cut on his face. Some of the swelling had gone down but it was still tender and bruised. When they were done in the shower, she applied the new dressing and antibiotic ointment to his cheek. The dressing was a bit smaller than the first ones. Sam hurriedly dried her hair and got dressed in a simple dress and pumps before applying her makeup for her lunch date with her husband.

They heard the doorbell and hurried downstairs to greet her grandmother and Scott. Scott pulled Sam into a hug and leaned down to ask her something.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly. "Gordy said Dad was about to give you a dressing down of the worst kind."

"Yeah, I'm fine but I think Dad got the worst reality check from me and Alex," she replied. "Not to mention Lucy and Mikey. I daresay that he'll have the marks from Mikey for a couple of days." Scott looked at her with a perplexed expression.

"Mikey bit him in the leg as hard as he could and refused to let go," she explained. Biting his lower lip to keep from laughing, Scott turned away from the family and walked back outside. Before the door was shut, Sam saw him sit down on the stoop and everyone heard his laughter as his body shook. Sam looked over at Alex and grinned while Grandma hurried to check out Alex's injuries.

"Young man, you should be in bed," she told him. "I've a mind to tear strips from my granddaughter for allowing you to be up and about after what you've been through." Alex slightly bristled at her comments and Jeff was quick to intercede.

"Mother, Alex is a grown man and it would not be a good thing for you to tear into Samantha at this point," he said quietly. "His doctors have put him on no restrictions other than any heavy lifting or strenuous exercises such as weight lifting or running." Grandma looked closely at Alex and sighed.

"I'm guessing that you were protecting Samantha and now you think everyone is going to back off of her," she said. Alex stared down at his wife's grandmother and smiled thinly.

"Grandma, I love you and your feistiness but no one is going to say anything out of line to my wife again," he stated firmly. "She has been my responsibility since the day I proposed to her and even more so the day she and I were married. I have seen her carrying way to much guilt the last few days over something beyond her control and I will not tolerate anyone being harsh or rude to her ever again. I've already laid it out for my own parents as well as Jeff." Grandma started laughing at what he was saying.

"Alex, you have really lived up to my expectations," she said. "I knew from the day that we first met that you'd be a great husband for my Sammie. She needs someone to look after her and you most certainly don't fall short in that category. Now give your grandma a hug and kiss." Alex grinned at his feisty grandmother-in-law before hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks for believing in me, Grandma," he said softly. "You probably already know this but Samantha is my everything and I don't want to see her hurt by anyone."

"Yes, I am well aware of that," she replied. "Samantha and Jeff, I'm taking this grandson of mine out front for a bit of a chat and we are not to be bothered." Holding Alex's hand, she led him out the front door before sending Scott back inside.

"Alex, I didn't want to say this in front of my son but it is clearly evident that you and my granddaughter have the same type of marriage and relationship that her parents had for such a short time," she began. "The two of you are so in love and cater to each other without being aware that you're doing it. That is exactly how Jeff and Lucy used to be. The times that he told Grant and me off for saying something out of line to his Lucy." She chuckled fondly at the memory and then continued. "It feels me with a sense of ease to know that my granddaughter is so in love and happy. I know that she had it a bit rough after her mom died but she never let her sadness keep her from enjoying life with her brothers. She was and still is the one that they talk to when they can't talk to each other. You're aware of the special connection that she and John share. Thank you for not being bothered by it because it would destroy them if they didn't have each other in their lives. They depend on each other to make it through each day even though they are both happily married with children."

"Grandma, I never had a brother or sister while growing up to confide in but for almost nine years, I have had five wonderful brother-in-laws," he admitted. "This whole ordeal has made it clear to me and Sam that she and I have moved to another and more meaningful level of our relationship. Not only that, I have felt a change in how Scott, Virg, John, Alan, and Gordy treat me. I've truly been accepted as their brother not just their brother-in-law." He shifted his gaze to look down at his wife's petite grandmother and was surprised to see the tears in her eyes.

"Young man, you have no idea how proud you have made me," she said. "My grandsons don't easily let anyone in their tight circle especially where their only sister is involved. I'm sure that you haven't seen this picture but Scott gave it to me the morning after you were rescued." She handed him a color photo. Glancing down at it, he visibly blanched. The photo was from a magazine and it showed Samantha sitting on the ground with Benny in her arms. Both were crying and it tore at his heart. He then realized that in a half-circle around his wife and youngest son were her brothers. All of them had shocked expressions on their faces tinged with an overwhelming sadness. The display of unity and protectiveness was evident even in the picture. He read the caption and almost choked.

_Our brother is in that building," Scott Tracy was quoted in a surprising admission of their personal lives. It is unclear at this time as to the nature of what happened in that abandoned building. All that is known is the Tracy's brother-in-law, Alex Murphy, was rushed to Sharp Grossmont Hospital. His diagnosis is guarded due to the high profile status his wife, Samantha Tracy, and her family have. Not unusual for the enigmatic Tracy, she declined to comment and refused to acknowledge the media._

Alex's hand shook as he handed the picture and caption back to Grandma. He turned away and wiped the tears from his eyes. Grandma moved around to face him and pulled him into a hug. He relaxed into her surprisingly tight embrace.

"You're one of them and in truth, you have been since you and Sam were pronounced husband and wife," she told him. "Now do you understand what you have with Sam's family? You have total acceptance and respect. We all know that Samantha is not always an easy person to deal with. Her personality is the total combination of her brothers, parents, and grandparents. She is headstrong like Scott and Jeff. Thoughtful and intelligent just like John. Sensitive and appreciative of the arts and nature like Virgil and Lucy. A prankster like Gordon. A somewhat short fuse like Alan and their grandfather when angry. As for what she inherited from me, a strong sense of family. All of my grandchildren have it. You will be hard pressed to find a close-knit family like this one." Alex chuckled at her last comment.

"Isn't that the truth," he replied. "It wasn't until I observed how close they are that I knew that I wanted to be a part of Sam's world. It took me all of a couple of days to fall in love with her. Her bond with her brothers is the reason I wanted to have four or five children. I never wanted for anything while growing up except for a brother or sister but my parent's stopped with me. Now I have everything I ever wanted in my life and I'll never take it for granted again." He grew quiet and Grandma noticed the tears in his eyes and knew that he was battling with his emotions.

"It's alright, Alex," she said. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"I couldn't do anything to protect him," he replied softly. "He was crying out for me and I couldn't do anything because there was a gun right next to his leg." His tears flowed freely and he hung his head in shame.

"Now, you listen here young man," she ordered. "Didn't you tell me that Sam has been carrying guilt for something that was beyond her control?"

"Yes," he began. "But I…"

"No buts, Alex," she said, cutting him off. "You did everything that you could to save Benny and because you did what you were told, he is still here and alive. If you wouldn't have followed directions, we very well may have been burying both you and Benny. No more thinking like that is allowed. You're both here and alive. That doesn't mean that you just have to accept it but it does mean that you need to forgive yourself and let go of the guilt." He smiled down at the diminutive yet powerful matriarch of the family.

"Yes, Grandma," he said. "Thanks for setting me straight and reminding me of who Sam reminds me most of." This time it was her turn to smile up at him.

"Don't you ever forget it either," she told him. "Now that we've had this chat, I need to go see my great-grandchildren." They went back into the house and joined the family in the playroom. Mikey was sitting on Scott's lap and showing him his latest airplane. Lucy noticed her great-grandmother and ran over to where they were standing.

"Granma," she said. "Me missed you." Looking up at her dad, she held her arms up for him to pick her up. Sam noticed and hurried over to pick her daughter up and place her on Alex's left side.

"Granma, me saw Mommy and Daddy kissing," she told her. "Daddy say her was checking his owie. But her mouth on him mouth means kissing." Sam could feel her face getting red and looked away from her daughter and grandmother.

"Samantha is a lot like her dad was," Grandma said. "Always thinking that his children didn't see him and Lucy carrying on." Scott burst out laughing and Jeff quickly excused himself from the room. Sam shot a dark look at her oldest brother.

"Watch it Scotty," she warned in a serious tone. "I'm sure Grandma would like to hear what I found tucked in your couch cushions while you attended Yale. Oops, did I say that out loud?" Grandma looked over at Scott; he had his face in his hands.

"I cannot kill my sister," he thought to himself. "But I can throw her in the pool." He sat Mikey down on the couch and rushed his sister, picking her up and carrying her out to the pool.

"DON'T SCOTTY!" she cried. "I'm just getting over the flu and don't want to get sick again." Spying the hot tub off to the side, he put her in the warm water and dunked her. She came up sputtering and angry.

"If I get sick again," she snapped. "I'm personally going to kick your butt." He laughed down at her and the thought of her kicking his butt. "Great, now I have to go shower and change again for my lunch date with my husband. Thanks, Scotty." Mumbling to herself, she climbed out of the hot tub and grabbed a towel from the cabinet that was stocked with towels. After she had dried the excess water off, she wrapped another towel around her and went up to her bedroom. Still grumbling, she picked out another dress, realizing that it was one that Alex liked to see her wear. She picked out the shoes that she wanted and quickly took another shower. Once her hair was dried and her makeup reapplied, she slipped on the dress and shoes. Standing at the top of the stairs, she listened to for her family. Her dad came out of his bedroom and saw her at the top of the stairs.

"Samantha, do you need some help?" he asked.

"Yes, could you please zip my dress?" she asked. He pulled the zipper up and watched her hair fall back into place when she felt him move away.

"Are you and Alex getting ready for your lunch date?" he asked.

"Yes, and I'm going to stop at the office and grab a couple of proposals that I was looking over before I came down with the flu," she answered. "You did get those schematics that were on my desk didn't you?"

"Yes, Jessica faxed them to Virgil and he gave them to me," he admitted. "I read the notes that you and Alex added and I think that it will work." Sam smiled up at him and relaxed a bit.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get it finished myself, Dad," she told him. "I still don't recall much of what happened. I can remember talking to Virgil on the vidphone and then suddenly Alex was there. I think that I vomited once and passed out a couple of times. I seem to recall hearing Virgil scream my name but I don't know why."

"He screamed your name cus you passed out," said Alex from behind them. He had come up the kitchen stairs to get Sam. "Honey, our reservations are in a half-hour so we need to get going. Dad, we're having lunch at Trattoria La Strada. Our cell phones will be on as will our beepers." Holding Sam's hand, he walked with her down the stairs and to the family room.

"Johnny, Mikey, Lucy, and Benny, be good for Nicole, Grandma, and Grandpa," Alex said. "Mommy and I are going out for lunch and we'll be back in a little while." He and Sam kissed each of their children and bid Scott a safe trip home. Sam grabbed her purse and car keys as they went to the garage. Twenty minutes later, they were being seated. Alex ordered for the both of them as well as a bottle of wine. Relaxing, they had a wonderful meal and conversation. Noticing how intently he was watching her, Sam felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks.

"Alex, what are you doing?" she asked.quietly. Reaching across the small table, he gently grasped her hand within his.

"I'm looking at the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he told her. "Samantha, let's go for a walk on the beach." He paid their check and she drove their car to a small lot along the beach and parked. She put her purse in the trunk of the car and handed him the keys to carry. As soon as they walked onto the sand, she took off her shoes and carried them in one hand while holding his hand with the other. They walked for a while, neither speaking. Sam paused and looked out over the water, sighing. Alex stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

"What's the sigh for?" he asked softly.

"I don't know," she answered. "I'm confused right now and nothing seems to be making much sense. I want to go home but I want to stay here. I want to protect you and our children from the media circus that seems to follow me but I don't know how, short of returning back to Tracy Island." He turned her so that she was facing him.

"Sam, I know that you despise the media but you have learned how to deal with them," he began. "You know by now that you can't run and hide from them. They are always going to be on the fringes of our life. Our children have to learn how to handle them and rest assured that they won't be dealing with anything more than what we let them. As for where we live, I don't want to move again. Since we've been married, we have lived in Boston, Florida, Tracy Island, and here. I'm tired of moving and I don't think it's in the best interest of our children to uproot them again. Johnny and Lucy have friends now at the daycare. Mikey and Benny have gotten into the routine and settled down. I'm happy working in the research department. I don't want to give all that up." Sam turned away from him and walked towards the water until the small waves gently lapped over her bare feet. Crossing her arms over her chest, she gazed out towards the horizon. The light breeze off the ocean blew her hair out of her face. Alex stood back a few feet from her and watched her. Unsure of what to do or say, he just kept quiet.

"I want to go home, Alex," she said again. "Even if it's just for the holidays. I need to reconnect to my roots. Going home always seems to ground and make me feel better and more refreshed. I understand what you mean about not wanting to leave our home here in San Diego. I'm just afraid and that fear is the driving force for me wanting to return to Kansas." She turned back to face him her hair blew across her face and her expression was one of vulnerability and fear. A single tear coursed its way down her face.

"Come here, Baby," he said gently. Sam walked out of the water and up to where he stood. Instantly, he had her in his strong embrace. Burying her face in his suit jacket, she cried out her confusion, hurt, and anger. He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled his face in her hair.

"Let it out, Sammie," he whispered. Gradually, her cries softened until he felt nothing more than an occasional hitch in her breathing. He was so busy comforting her that he didn't notice the photographer until he heard a click. Unfortunately, Sam heard it as well. She kept her face in his jacket and whispered up to him.

"Make them go away," she whispered. Looking over at the photographer, he called out.

"Please leave us alone," he said. "You've taken enough pictures of us."

"Does your wife know that you're out with another woman?" asked the reporter with the photographer. Alex felt Sam tense up against him and held her tight as a precaution.

"Who's the mystery woman, Alex?" he asked again. "Aren't you worried that Samantha will find out that you're cheating on her?"

"Don't you guys know when the hell to shut up?" Alex shouted. Sam pushed away from him and glared at the reporter and the photographer.

"How dare you," she snapped. "Imply that my husband would ever cheat on me." Angrily, she stomped towards them and they backed off as she drew nearer. Alex was just behind her and calling Jeff on the cell.

"Dad, we're on the beach just a few miles from the house," he said. "You might want to get down here. There's a reporter and photographer here."

"On my way," Jeff replied. "Mother, I've got to run. Scott, come on." He and Scott ran out to the rental and Jeff drove them to the small lot where Sam's car was parked. Sam was speaking to the reporter in a very heated manner and Jeff groaned at what she could be saying.

"I've asked everyone in the media to please leave me and my family alone," she said. "You have constantly harassed me and imposed on my right to privacy. I'm not the American Hero, my dad is. I will ask this one more time, will you please leave me and my family alone?" The reporter looked at Sam like she'd suddenly sprouted another head.

"No offense, Samantha, but you are one of the biggest money makers for us," he replied. Bristling at his use of her first name, Sam glared at him before speaking.

"Fine, evidently I have not made myself clear," she snapped. "Dad, I want a body guard for myself and Alex. Strict orders will be made that nobody gets within twenty feet of us unless they are family or friends if we're out in public. I may not be able to make them stop taking pictures of me but I sure as the hell can ensure the safety of myself and my husband." With quick reflexes, Sam reached out and grabbed the camera from the photographer.

"Give that back," the photographer yelled. Sam held it up.

"Dad, may I please pull the film from this camera and destroy it?" she asked. Surreptitiously, she pushed a button on her watch before moving her arm over the camera.

"Samantha, give that camera back to him now," Jeff ordered. He had seen what she had done and fought to hold back his laughter. Assuming a chastised expression, Sam handed the camera back to the photographer. Alex put his arm around her shoulders and they walked to their car with Scott and Jeff bringing up the rear.

"Jeff Tracy, do you care to comment on your son-in-law's recent injuries?" he asked.

"No comment," Jeff replied. Alex and Sam got into the backseat of their car and Scott was in the driver's seat. Jeff got into the rental and they all went back to the house. Sam didn't speak to anyone during the drive home. She had too much going on in her head to think about.

Worried about her, Alex and Scott followed her up the stairs and to her room. Watching her closely, they were surprised to see her curl up in her favorite chair. Moments later she was asleep and Alex covered her with her favorite throw blanket.

_"Please don't do this," she begged. "They haven't done anything to you." Alex was tied to a chair and blood poured from his face and chest from the various wounds inflicted by his kidnapper. Sam watched helplessly as he groaned for help. Benny could be heard crying in the next room._

_"It would have taken a half hour for you to be interviewed," he taunted. "Now, I will take everything from you that matters." _

_Suddenly, she was in another room. One that had two rows of coffins. When she looked into them, a bloodcurdling scream escaped her lips. Alex and their children were in the first row of coffins. Johnny and Lucy were in one while Mikey and Benny were in another. Her brothers were in the other row. Each stared up at her accusingly…_

"Honey…?"

_"We would have lived if you would have just given the interview," they said. Sam shook her head, backing away from them._

"Sam, wake up."

_"I'm sorry…so sorry for failing you," she cried._

"Samantha, wake up," said Alex as he gently shook her. Sam gasped and opened her eyes.

"Alex, you're alright," she cried. Her tears dripped, unnoticed, off her face. He pulled her close to him and held her tight.

"Shh, Honey," he said. "It was just a nightmare. Everything is alright now and so are we." Samantha relaxed against him and fell asleep again, listening to his steady heartbeat. Gently, he laid her back in her chair. Her face smoothed out and her breathing slowed down. When she woke up for dinner, she was quiet and pensive. More than once, either her children or Alex had to repeat what they said to her. Grandma studied her granddaughter carefully.

"MOMMY! I firsty," Johnny snapped. He had repeated his request for more milk several times politely to no avail. Sam's head snapped up in his direction.

"I'm sorry, Johnny," she mumbled. "What's wrong?"

"I firsty and want milk," he repeated. "You no listen to me." Standing up, Sam carried her plate and Johnny's sippy cup to the kitchen. After sitting both on the counter, she grabbed the milk out of the fridge and poured some into the sippy cup and took it to him.

"Here Johnny," she said. "Excuse me but I'm not feeling well." Alex watched her walk back to the kitchen and disappear up the stairs. A few minutes later, he followed her. He wasn't sure what was going on but her behavior was unusual and it bothered him. Their balcony doors were opened when he entered their bedroom so he went outside. She was sitting on one of the chairs, gazing out over the ocean. Seemingly unaware of his presence, he started when she spoke.

"Tracy Island," she said quietly. "I really want to go back to Tracy Island. We can come here three days a week for office work and spend the remaining four days on the Island. Our children will still learn to socialize with other children, you can get hands-on work in the research department, I can still oversee the office and have the measure of security that I need." Alex sat down next to her and mulled her proposal over before speaking.

"Four days a week here and three on the Island," he countered. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Three and a half days here and three and a half days on the Island," she shot back. Standing up, she moved to sit on his lap. Looking down in his face, she sighed when he reached up to lovingly touch her face.

"Mrs. Murphy, you sure know how to negotiate a deal," he told her. Her giggle was cut off when he pulled her head down to his and kissed her. His hand cupped her breast and gently squeezed it. "Can we seal the deal in our bed or better yet the shower where we won't be overheard working out the terms and conditions?"

"Mr. Murphy, to the shower," she mock ordered. She stood up and held his hand before the two of them went into their bathroom. Alex locked their bedroom door first and then the bathroom door as well. "Honey, how strong is your need to feel alive?" He glanced at her and a slow smile widened across his face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Sam and any original characters developed because of her.

A/N: Thanks for the mostly positive reviews for the last chapter. For the one negative review that I received, I feel compelled to reiterate what I have posted on my profile page- if you don't like my stories, DON'T read them. Find something else that better fits your tastes. Standard warning: adult content included in this chapter which may not be appropriate for all readers.

A/N: A big thank you is in order for this chapter. Andrewjameswilliams is the one who suggested the interview and photo shoot in a review that he gave for chapter 16. Thanks again, for the idea and you deserve to be credited with it. –Sam1

Chapter 17

"Dad, Alex and I have something to say," Sam said before breakfast. Jeff laid down the newspaper that he'd been reading and looked up at her and Alex. Clearing her throat, nervously, she began to speak again.

"I want to come home. I miss being with my brothers and Grandma and well, I miss everyone. To be totally honest, the past week has put much in perspective for me. Regardless of the safety measures we've taken in living in a gated community, we're still not all that safe from unstable people and the media."

"Samantha, you know that Tracy Island is and always will be your home," Jeff told her. "I have a few sons that would be excited to have their sister and her family back in their lives on a daily basis."

"Sweetie, did I hear you right?" asked Grandma. She had just come out of the kitchen. Sam looked over at her and smiled.

"Yes, Grandma, you heard right. I want to come home and Alex and I have worked out a schedule for us to continue to work at Tracy Enterprises and live on the Island, three and a half days here and three and a half days on the Island." With a glance at her husband, she smiled before continuing.

"Dad, I love what I do at Tracy Enterprises and I want to continue. I can work from the Island like you do for the New York offices. I'll make sure that all meetings that can be scheduled will be done on the days that we're in San Diego." Alex reached out his hand to hold hers before adding his own comments.

"I want to keep helping in the research department," he added. "The three days we're here our children will go to daycare like normal while we're at work. We know that it's going to be a lot of flying back and forth but we think that it can work."

"How soon did you want to move back to the Island?" Jeff asked. "The only place available right now is your first apartment."

"Not for a few months," Sam told him. "Alex needs to get better and I have a lot of office work to catch up on and we want to let things settle down here. With Benny and me still having nightmares, it's probably best to just keep to our normal routine." Alex squeezed her hand reassuringly. Sam smiled at him and then took a sip of the steaming hot tea that her grandmother placed in front of her.

"Thanks, Grandma," she said, turning her attention to her dad again.

"Sounds like Alex has gotten through to you," Jeff teased. "Well, if you're not planning on coming back for a few months then we should be able to work something out for your living arrangements." A loud thump from the second floor startled Sam causing her to jump in her seat.

"Sounds like Johnny jumped off his bed again," Alex said. Moments later a loud scream could be heard.

"JOHNNY, YOU WETTED ON ME AGAIN!"

"I NOT MEAN IT, LUCY!" Sam and Alex stood up and went upstairs to intercede. Mikey and Benny were standing in the hallway, peeking into their older brother and sister's bedroom. Lucy was standing next to her bed. Johnny was by his dresser, pulling out clean clothes. When she saw their parents, Lucy stomped over to them.

"Him did it again, Daddy," she grumbled. "I need a bath."

"Alex, if you can see to Mikey and Benny," Sam said. "I'll give Lucy and Johnny a bath and then strip the bed and spray it down again." She helped Johnny get his clothes and told him and Lucy to go to the bathroom and wait on her. After she'd grabbed Lucy's clothes, she followed them. Johnny and Lucy had already taken off their pajamas and were waiting patiently for her to start their bathwater.

"I sorry, Lucy," Johnny was saying to his still angry twin. "No be mad at me, please." Sam put them in the tub and washed their hair and bodies before lifting them out again. After they'd both been dried off and dressed again, she told them to go downstairs for breakfast. She straightened up the bathroom and then went to strip Lucy's bed and spray it down. Going out into the hallway with the dirty bedclothes, she was grabbed around her legs by her youngest sons.

"Morning, Mommy," Mikey said, looking up at her. Benny leaned against her and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning, Sweeties. Let me put these in the washer so that I can give you a hug and kiss." Once she had the load of laundry going, she knelt down on the floor. Mikey and Benny hugged her but she started to worry when Benny wrapped his hand in her hair and started sucking his thumb. Mikey patted his brother's back.

"Bubby had bad dream," Mikey blurted. "Him fought bad man gotted him." Sighing, inwardly, Sam looked up at Alex. He'd just come from Mikey and Benny's room. Mikey went to stand by his dad while Sam picked Benny up and took him to her room. Alex called for Nicole to come and get Mikey.

"Nicole, can you come and get Mikey? Sam and I have something to take care of."

"Coming up the kitchen stairs," she called back. Moments later Nicole opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. "C'mon, Mikey, let's go get some breakfast." Mikey held her hand and walked back downstairs with his nanny.

"Bubby bad dream, Nic," he told her on the way down. Alex hurried to his room so that he could help Sam and their son. They were sitting on the bed with Benny still sucking his thumb and his hand tangled up in her hair. His eyes were half-closed and Sam was rocking him. When she heard him close their bedroom door, she looked up at him sadly.

"Honey, I know what you're thinking," he told her. "Please, don't think like that because we both know that it's not true." He sat down and put his arm around her and Benny.

"Daddy, me fraid," he mumbled. "Bad man no wet me sweep. Me sweepy now." Alex reached over and brushed his son's hair back.

"Do you want to lie down with Mommy and me for a little bit?" he asked. Benny nodded his head as his eyelids fluttered closed. Sam stood up and walked around to her side of the bed and lay down with Benny still in her arms. Alex scooted up on the bed and laid down facing them.

"Alex, can you turn the stereo on with something that Virgil recorded?" Sam asked. Turning towards his nightstand, he picked up the remote and chose a few songs that Virgil had recorded for them. Sam smiled softly at his choices and reached out to put her hand on his arm. Content to be in between his parents, Benny drifted off to sleep with his hand still in his mom's hair and his thumb in his mouth.

"Poor little guy was really tired," Alex said. "I'm surprised that he didn't come in here during the night or into Johnny and Lucy's room." Sam cuddled closer to her youngest son and sighed.

"I didn't hear him cry out and I woke up a few times myself," she admitted. "Of course, one time was due to my husband's insatiable appetite." She grinned at him and winked.

"I don't recall you complaining," he shot back. "In fact, if memory serves me well, you were crying out for more and harder at that." Looking pleased with himself, he smirked at her and continued. "You acted like it's been forever since you'd gotten anything." Gathering Benny in her arms, she scooted them closer to Alex. Benny muttered in his sleep and nestled closer to his mom. Tenderly, Sam kissed the top of his head before looking at Alex.

"What's on your mind, Honey?" he asked her.

"How do you know that I'm thinking anything?" she countered, curiously. Chuckling softly so as not to disturb their son, he kissed her before speaking.

"I've been married to you for eight years and with you for twelve years total. If I don't know you by now then I haven't been a very good husband. So, are you going to tell me?"

"I was just thinking how nervous I was when we found out that I was pregnant with Benny and Mikey," she began. "I didn't think that we'd be able to handle four children so close in age, especially two sets of twins."

"Honey, do you remember what I told you?"

"You said, 'I promise to help you more with both sets of twins so that you don't get run down,' if I remember correctly," she answered.

"I hope that I kept my promise to you," he replied.

"Alex, that wasn't the only thing that I was thinking about. I was really thinking how much all four of our children mean to me and how each of them are so unique even though they take after some of their uncles. I can't imagine life without any of them." Glancing down at the sleeping toddler in her arms, she sighed happily. She looked back up when she felt Alex kiss her forehead again.

"I can't imagine life without any of them or you," he said quietly. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought back to the day Mark had Benny in his arms and his son was crying for him. Sam caressed his face gently and lovingly.

"Sammie, I was terrified that you were going to be left alone with Mikey, Johnny, and Lucy. Mark was set to kill both Benny and me without a second thought. And there was absolutely nothing I could do to save our son." His eyes pleaded with her to understand what he was feeling and to not think of him as a coward.

"Alexander Michael Murphy, you are doing exactly what I've been doing. We've been blaming ourselves but we need to put the blame on the person who did this and that is Mark. We did everything we could to protect ourselves and our children. If you would have fought back then Mark may have killed you outright and then I'd never had gotten even a few uncertain minutes to tell you that I love you. He might have hurt Benny more if you hadn't done as he said. Baby, you did what you had to and for that I still have my husband and son. Our children have their daddy and baby brother. That is more important than anything else in this world." Her eyes radiated all the love that she had for him and their family. A small sob escaped his lips and he pulled her closer to him while being mindful of their youngest son between them. His forehead touching hers as his tears flowed freely from his eyes.

"Shh, it's alright now, Baby," she whispered. Neither of them noticed Benny wake up until a tiny hand gently reached up and wiped the tears from his daddy's face.

"Is alright, Daddy. Me wuv you." Alex couldn't help the small chuckle that came out. To him it was ironic that his youngest son would be comforting him when he should be comforting his son.

"You're right, Benny," Alex said. "We're alright, all of us." Making direct eye contact with his wife, he smiled.

"We're alright and we will get better as a family," she corrected him gently. "Little man, do you want some breakfast?" Untangling his small hand from her hair, Benny stood up in the middle of his parent's bed and walked, unsteadily, down the center until he could slide down the edge. Looking up at his parents, he grinned.

"Wet's go, me hungwy. Me see Bubby." He waited until they joined him at the door and together they went to the dining room. Grandma started fussing over Benny as soon as she saw him.

"Me hungwy, Granma. Where Bubby go?" He looked around the dining room and kitchen but didn't see his twin.

"Grandma will make you a good breakfast and Mikey is in the playroom," she answered. Calling for his brother, he ran to the playroom to join his siblings until his breakfast was ready. Sam watched him before turning back to the dining room. Alex walked out of the kitchen with two mugs in his hands. He offered her a mug with hot tea in it before sipping on his hot cocoa.

"Thanks," she said. "Alex, I think I'm going to go to the office for a few hours. I really need to catch up. Do you think that you'll be alright with Grandma and Nicole here to help you with the wild ones?" Sipping her tea, she watched him while waiting on his response.

"Samantha, you go on to work," Grandma ordered. "Nicole and I can take care of this lot for awhile. I want this grandson of mine to get better soon so we can get you back to the Island where you all belong." Sam raised an eyebrow while maintaining direct eye contact with her husband.

"Go on to work, Honey," he said. "I'm just going to enjoy some time with our children and relax." After she had finished her tea and rinsed out her mug, she gave Alex a kiss before checking on their children. An hour later she was dressed for work and had her briefcase and purse in hand.

"Bye, Sweeties," she called, heading out to the garage. Once she was on her way to the office, she put a call through to her dad.

"Dad, I'm on my way to the office," she said. "No media lurking around is there?"

"Not when I came in," he answered. "Do you want me to have security standing by?"

"No, that's alright, Dad," she replied. "I guess I can handle it if it comes up. See you in a few minutes. Are you in my office or yours?"

"I'm in my office," he told her. "Let me know when you get here. I need to go over something with you that will be mandatory for you and the rest of the family."

"That sounds a bit ominous, Dad," she replied. "I'll be in my office within ten minutes. Bye." Pulling into her reserved parking spot, she glanced around before getting out of her car and retrieving her briefcase and purse from the backseat. The security officer on duty welcomed her back to work and she paused to chat with him.

"Bill, how have you been?" she asked. She had developed a habit of greeting each employee and showing an interest in them. It was a habit that she had noticed that her dad had and his employees felt they could talk to him and what they had to say mattered. In the business world, she was more like him.

"I've been doing well, Mrs. Murphy," he answered. "Glad to have you back to work. The missus and I've been thinking about you and your family. If there's anything we can do, just let me know." Touched by his thoughtfulness, Sam had to take a deep breath to compose herself before speaking.

"Bill, that's very nice of you but how often do I have to tell you that my name is Samantha?" she asked. "Mrs. Murphy is too formal and besides that name is reserved for my mother-in-law."

"Never had a boss like you before, Mrs., I mean Samantha," he told her. "Most demand that you address them formally."

"May I ask you something, Bill?" she countered. "Were you happy with that job?"

"No, I wasn't," he admitted. "I'm much happier here as are most of the other employees. You're a good person to work for. It's kind of funny that your family doesn't come across as uppity type of people." Sam laughed softly at his comment.

"That's because my brothers and I were taught hard work and respect by our father," she said. "Dad struggled to get to where he is today and he's passed that work ethic down to the six of us. It's been nice chatting with you, Bill, but Mr. Tracy is waiting to go over something with me. Take care and thanks again." She hurried to the elevator and went up to her office. Jessica was at her desk just outside Sam's office on the telephone. Her eyes widened when she saw her boss walking towards her.

"Good morning, Jessica," she said as she unlocked her office door. Leaving the door open, she hung up her purse and jacket before starting the hot water for her tea. The papers that had been on her desk the day she'd left early were stacked neatly. Jessica had sorted through the phone messages and gave the urgent ones to Jeff to handle. After she'd prepared her mug of hot tea, she sat down at her desk and called her dad.

"I'm in my office now if you still need to let me know about this mandatory bit of business," she said. A light rap at her door made her look up. Jessica was standing in at the door awaiting the okay to enter.

"Come in, Jessica," she said. "See you in a few minutes, Dad. Jessica, how have you been?"

"I've been fine, Samantha," she replied. "How are you? From what I've heard you and Alex have been through hell this past week. I was so relieved when Mr. Tracy announced to the staff that Benny and Alex were both alright and that you were mostly recovered from the flu."

"Aside from some nightmares, I'm fine," Sam admitted. "Alex will probably be in here within a week if he has his way. We just want to get on with our lives like normal even though things have changed."

"Samantha, are you ready to go over the mandatory information?" Jeff asked. Glancing up, he realized that Jessica was in the office talking to Sam. "Sorry, I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Jessica stood up and shook her head.

"No, Sir," she said. "Samantha, do you need anything before I leave?"

"Nothing except that I need you to answer all calls during this meeting," she replied. "No interruptions unless it's family." Nodding her head in understanding, she closed the door behind her, leaving Jeff and Sam alone in her office.

"Dad, do you want a cup of coffee before we start this meeting?" she asked nervously.

"No, I'll just grab one of those teas that you keep in the fridge," he replied. After he'd chosen the tea that he wanted he sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. Sam leaned back in her chair and waited for him to begin.

"Samantha, I've decided after much thought and discussion with our attorneys that I'm making it mandatory that each year we as a family will hold a press conference," he began. Startled, Sam sat upright in her chair and started sputtering in response.

"Why?" she finally choked out.

"Because it's necessary. The only ones in our family that can handle the media are your brothers and myself. You have a tendency to blow up and that doesn't look good for the company," he told her. "We will have a yearly press conference on our terms and your brothers, sister-in-laws, Alex, you, Mother, and myself will be required to attend. I will let you and Alex, Alan and Tin-Tin, and John and Catie decide how much your children are visible during the conference. I request only that they be in a few public photos. As part of us doing this, we can request that we are only approached through our publicists. Unfortunately, there will be some people that will not honor our requests and you will have to accept that and handle it better than you've been doing."

"Sounds like you have it all mapped out and whether I like it or not, I have to do it," she replied. "Seeing as to how I don't have a choice, I guess the next logical question is when are we doing this conference and where?" She'd leaned back in her chair and was sipping on her tea again in an effort to control her feelings.

"The press conference will be next week and it will be here at Tracy Enterprises," he admitted. "Everything has been set up and the family will be here in three days. The conference is set in four days."

"Are you going to allow us to make certain topics off-limits?" she asked.

"If you don't feel comfortable answering a question, you may tell them 'no comment,'" he stated. "This is just a way to keep the media at bay so you and your brothers aren't always bothered by them. Though, between me and you, Gordon and Alan seem to like winding them up with some farfetched stories." Unable to deny her youngest brothers love of pranking the media, Sam laughed with her dad.

"Alright, Dad," she said. "I can do this and you're right at least it's on our terms. Is that all we needed to discuss? I have a ton of paperwork to sort through and messages to return."

"That was all," he said. "Can I take any of that and help get it done faster? I'm guessing that you're only here for a few hours before heading back home."

"If you have time to help that would be great and yes, I'm only here for a few hours," she answered. "I don't want to leave Alex at home too long even with Grandma and Nicole helping with both sets of twins." Jeff took some paperwork and went back to his office and Sam started making her calls. Two hours later, she'd finished her calls, had one vidphone conference with one of her managers, and made a small dent in the paperwork on her desk. Looking out her window, she stretched and rubbed the tense spots in her neck. Sighing softly, she grabbed a soda from the fridge and went back to work. An annoying buzzing noise caught her attention and she looked down at her phone.

"Hello, Samantha Murphy speaking," she said.

"Samantha, what are you still doing at work?" asked her dad. "I've been home for about an hour and thought you'd left before me."

"Dad, it's still early why would you go home?" she asked, confused.

"Sam, it's after six," he told her. Looking at her clock, she gasped in surprise.

"As soon as I finish this proposal, I'll be home," she said. "Is Alex around?"

"No, he's outside sitting on the side of the pool watching everyone play," he admitted. "He asked how you were doing earlier but then Johnny wanted to go swimming. Then everyone else joined in." Sam was half-listening as she tried to finish going over the proposal in front of her.

"That's nice," she muttered. "Damnit, this won't work. The numbers don't match up…"

"Samantha," her dad said.

"What the hell was he thinking?" she continued to mutter. She was unaware that her dad had even spoken to her.

"Samantha," he repeated. Alex had been passing by the office with Mikey, crying, in his arms.

"Dad, is she still at work?" Alex asked.

"How can I get this turned in and start production if the numbers are wrong?" He heard Sam muttering to herself.

"SAMANTHA!" Alex called loudly over her mumbling. Shocked into silence, Sam looked up and saw her husband on the vidphone. "It's time to come home."

"As soon as I finish this, Alex," she said. "What's wrong with Mikey?

"Me hurted my knee," he cried. "Mommy kiss make better." His lower lip trembled and tears streaked down his little face. Alex was trying to soothe him but once Mikey had seen his mom, she was the one he wanted.

"Mommy's at work, Mikey," she told him. "I'll kiss it better when I get home, okay?" Mikey shook his head stubbornly.

"Now, Mommy," he argued. "Me want you now."

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, but Daddy's going to have to make it all better." Mikey's response was to cry harder for his mother. Alex groaned at the ear-splitting cry that was next to his ear.

"Thanks, Samantha," he snapped. "Just what I needed was for you to get him to cry harder. Dad, see you at dinner. Samantha, see you whenever you get home." He carried Mikey out of the office and to one of the bathrooms to clean the scrapes on his son's knees.

Sam looked at the vidphone in disbelief.

"What did I do, Dad? I'm just trying to get caught up." Agitated, she shifted some papers on her desk.

"Maybe you just need to call it a day and come home, Sammie."

"Dad, this proposal is all wrong and it's going to hold up production and it's something we could use on the Island." He immediately picked up on that it was something that could benefit International Rescue.

"Bring it home and I'll look over it. Samantha, you need to be home with your husband and children. That's an order and I expect it to be followed within the next five minutes." His tone allowed no room for argument and she gathered her paperwork while he watched her. Once her computer was closed down and the requested files in her briefcase, Jeff signed off. Slipping on her jacket and grabbing her purse and briefcase, she walked out into the outer office and locked her office door. Jessica had left for the day so Sam was the last one leaving the top floor. When she got to the lobby, there was no one at the security station. Sam figured that they were patrolling the building or the parking lot and let herself out with her key. A brisk breeze sent her hair blowing across her face as she walked to her car.

"SAMANTHA TRACY!" Sam froze when she heard her maiden name and knew that it was a reporter. Opening the rear door of her car, she put her purse and briefcase on the backseat and then closed the door. Turning around to face the reporter, she plastered a slight smile on her face.

"May I help you?" A reporter and photographer were approaching her as if they were afraid she'd leave.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I heard that the Tracy family will be having a press conference here at Tracy Enterprises next week. Is that true?" Calmly, Sam took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Yes, the Tracy and Murphy families will be holding a press conference next week. As a courtesy to myself and my husband, I would appreciate it if in the future you approach me you'll call me by the correct name. I have been Mrs. Samantha Murphy for the last eight years and would prefer to be addressed as such. Is there anything else that I can answer right now or can it wait until next week?" The reporter looked surprised that Sam was willing to speak with her but didn't want to push her luck.

"No, I don't want to intrude anymore than I have. Wait, I do have one more question, why is it that the public hardly ever sees any of your brothers? Gordon is an Olympic champion and Alan was a professional race car driver, yet neither of them are seen that often. Though, when they are they tend to wind the media up. Virgil, John, and Scott seem to be even more reclusive than Gordon and Alan." This question was a bit tricky and Sam made a mental note to relay pertinent information to her brothers regarding her answer.

"This question could be asked next week when you see my brothers but I can tell you this. Scott helps build and design planes for Tracy Enterprises as well as test pilots them. John is still busy with his astronomy books that he's been writing and his family. Virgil is a part of Tracy Enterprises of San Diego. He and I work together on some projects but he isn't required to spend all of his time in San Diego. Gordon has been busy continuing his studies of marine life as well as helping out the family business. Alan has also been putting his areas of expertise to use within the family business as well as taking care of his family." The reporter was writing notes in her notebook and would periodically look up at Sam. With a quick glance at her watch, Sam spoke up again.

"I really have to be going now. Was there anything else that you needed at this time?" The photographer tapped the reporter on her shoulder.

"May we get a few pictures of you? Just next to the Tracy Enterprises sign." Counting to ten silently, Sam walked over to the sign to the right of the main doors and allowed her picture to be taken. After a few shots, she told them that she had to leave and that any other questions could wait until next week. Trying to relax on the drive home, she couldn't help but wonder how the press conference was going to be handled.

"I'm home," she called when she walked into the kitchen. Glancing at the clock, she realized that Alex would have already put their children to bed. She grabbed a banana off the counter and quickly peeled it. After not eating all day, she decided that a banana wasn't going to be enough to fill her up but she wanted to see her children. Placing her purse and briefcase in the home office first and then taking off her shoes, she headed upstairs to the bedrooms. Soft lullabies could be heard coming from both of her children's bedrooms. Peeking into Johnny and Lucy's bedroom first, she smiled when she saw them cuddled close together like she and John used to do as toddlers. She kissed them softly on their foreheads after brushing their hair back.

"Mommy loves you," she whispered before closing the bedroom door and going across the hall to Mikey and Benny's bedroom. Mikey was asleep buried under his blankets with just his black hair showing. Benny's bed was empty and Sam could see that he wasn't in bed with his twin. Quickly kissing Mikey on the top of his head, Sam left the room and went to her room. Alex was in bed watching television when she walked in.

"Hi, Baby," she said. "Um, where is Benny? He's not in his or Mikey's bed." Alex glanced over at her and stood up, motioning her out of their room. Once they were in the hallway, he made sure that their children's bedroom doors were closed.

"Benny is asleep in our bed because he was afraid that his mother was taken away by the bad guy. Dad said you were on your way home more than an hour ago. Where the hell have you been? This morning you said you'd be gone for a few hours. Ten hours is not a few hours, Samantha. You were needed here and you blew off your son when he wanted you." Sam took a step back as he continued his verbal onslaught.

"I was at work and when I left, I was stopped by a reporter and photographer. It's not as if that is my favorite thing to deal with but Dad says that I need to handle them better and that's what I did. Forgive me for working on stuff that had been neglected the last week. I thought you understood that the both of us work at Tracy Enterprises and just because we're sick or injured doesn't mean that the work won't accumulate if we just leave it on our desks Pausing for a breath, she looked up at her husband and immediately backed down.

"Samantha, I wasn't just injured; I was abducted along with our youngest son and was literally twenty-five seconds from being blown to pieces. I understand how businesses operate but I thought you of all people would understand what it is I'm dealing with. You're not the only one who has had nightmares. Benny and I were affected in a way that you could never understand. In fact, the only other person in this family that could relate to how we feel is John. I was there but I can't even fathom what Benny must be feeling but I do know this, our son is terrified and he needs both of us to keep to our normal routine. Staying out until after their bedtime is not routine for them and they all picked up on it." A slight noise from their bedroom caught his attention and turning away from his wife, Alex went into their bedroom. Benny was sitting up in the middle of their bed looking around for his dad.

"Daddy, where you go? Me fraid." Alex lay down next to his son and Benny snuggled close to him before putting his thumb in his mouth.

"It's alright, Son, I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you." Benny let his eyes close and reached his hand up to Alex's hair and gripped what he could in his little hand.

"Wuv you, Daddy," he murmured drowsily. "Where Mommy?" Sam had peeked into the room and was instantly overwhelmed with a sense of shame for neglecting her husband and children. A slight touch on her back startled her and she turned to face her grandmother. Grandma reached around her and closed the door.

"Downstairs, Dear." Sam followed her grandmother down the stairs and into the kitchen. Grandma set about heating up some left-overs for Sam's dinner and ordered her to go sit down in the dining room. Meekly, Sam obeyed her grandmother and wondered to herself who else was upset with her. Staring out at the pool in the backyard, she didn't hear her dad sit down next to her or her grandmother place her plate and a glass of ice water in front of her.

"Samantha." Sam glanced over at her dad and gave him a half-smile and then thanked her grandmother for dinner.

"Where were you, Samantha? I told you to come straight home and that was just after six o'clock. You didn't come home until almost eight o'clock." Sam sipped her water and took a small bite of her dinner while he was talking.

"I was stopped by a reporter and a photographer on the way to my car. Maybe if your sons were seen more often in public then maybe I wouldn't get hounded so often. That was one of the first questions that I was asked. Why aren't my brothers seen in public that often? I had to bs my way through that question and told her that it was due to the fact that the stuff they worked on didn't require them to be away from home that often. And just why the hell am I getting the third degree? First, you tell me to handle the media and then when I do, I get questioned about it. Alex is pissed at me cus I was late getting home and missed putting our children to bed. Thus disrupting our children's sense of routine." Standing abruptly, she grabbed her dinner and water glass and took them to the kitchen. After she'd rewrapped her dinner, she placed it back in the fridge and then rinsed her glass.

"Goodnight, Dad and Grandma, but I've had all the lectures that I care to deal with tonight." Without waiting for them to comment, she ran upstairs to her bedroom. She shot Alex a cursory glance before opening her dresser to get her pajamas and underclothes. Silently, she closed the drawers and went to their bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she stripped out of her business clothes and adjusted her shower. The hot water cascaded over her tense muscles and hid the tears that flowed freely down her face. Strong arms encircled her waist and she suddenly tensed up again.

"I'm sorry, Honey. You didn't deserve that and I know that you were just trying to catch up on things." Sam didn't say anything nor did the tenseness of her muscles loosen. Alex moved his hands up to her neck and shoulders, massaging the knots and tension that had settled there. Moaning softly, she slowly relaxed under his touch.

"I'm sorry, too. I just got caught up in getting my desk cleared off and forgot the time." She poured shampoo into her hand and quickly washed and rinsed her hair. Alex was intent on washing her back and continued to massage her shoulders. He turned her so that the soap could be rinsed off her back and then washed her chest and abdomen. Tilting her head back, she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Alex, for not understanding how you and Benny feel about things right now. I can't understand how either of you feel any more than I can understand how John felt when he was abducted. It won't matter how much I apologize, I'll never understand." Lowering her head, she waited for him to lay into her again. Placing his hand beneath her chin, he tilted her head up so that he could lean down and kiss her.

"I love you, Sammie," he said softly. "It's unfair of me to expect you to understand when you saw everything from a different perspective. I can't even begin to fathom how you felt when you didn't know where Benny and I were to begin with." Kissing her again, he pushed her against the shower wall.

"Alex, will we ever get over this?" The last words trailed off into a loud moan as he entered and gently rocked within her. He nuzzled his face against her neck and tenderly nipped and kissed along her neck and back up to her mouth. His grunts of pleasure complimented her small cries until both grew louder as his pace increased.

"Yes, Baby…" He drove in as hard as he could and cried out his release as she cried out in ecstasy. Panting hard, they leaned against each other. Tenderly, Alex kissed her and held her close against him.

"I hope we didn't wake our son," he murmured in her ear. "I love you, Samantha, always and forever." Sam continued to lean against him, drawing comfort just by being next to him.

"I'm sleepy, Alex," she muttered drowsily against his chest. "Want to go to bed." He opened the shower door and grabbed a couple towels and helped her dry off before drying himself off. Sam was already in her pajamas by the time he stepped out of the shower. Glancing in the mirror at him, she continued to brush her teeth and then rinsed out her mouth. When she was done, he held her hand and they went out to their bedroom. Benny was curled up in the middle of their bed, sound asleep with his thumb partially in his mouth. Alex opened their bedroom door and checked on their children before climbing into bed. Sam had opened the windows so she could hear the sounds of the ocean on the beach. Leaning against the headboard of their bed, she picked up the TV remote and flipped through the channels until she found one of her favorite Disney movies from her childhood. She and Alex each shut their bedside lamps off at the same time and cuddled up next to their baby. Before the end of the movie, they were both asleep.

"BUBBY!" Sam jumped out of her bed and ran out to the hallway and into Mikey and Benny's room. Mikey was sitting up in bed crying.

"Mommy, Bubby go way," he cried. Sam picked him up and carried him back to her room, kissing and whispering to him that Benny had slept with Mommy and Daddy.

"Benny's right next to Daddy," she said quietly. "Do you want to sleep with us, too?"

"Yes," he muttered sleepily. Like his siblings did when tired or stressed, he wrapped his hand in her hair and closed his eyes. Sam laid back down, holding Mikey close to her.

"Did he have a bad dream?" Sam looked in Alex's direction and saw the moonlight reflecting from his eyes.

"Either that or he woke up and noticed the Benny wasn't in his bed. I won't be surprised if Johnny and Lucy crawl into bed with us before the night is over." Gently she kissed their youngest sons and husband before closing her eyes and falling asleep again.

The next morning, Mikey and Benny woke their parents with wet kisses.

"We hungwy." Mikey had his face pressed against his mom's face and Benny had done the same to his dad. Alex groaned before opening his eyes.

"Alright, boys, let's go downstairs," he grumbled. "Breakfast is nothing more elaborate than cereal." Sam followed them out of the bedroom but stopped in Johnny and Lucy's bedroom.

"Johnny, time to wake up and go to the potty," she said. "Lucy will not be happy if you wet on her again." Johnny opened his eyes and smiled up at his mother.

"Me have to potty," he told her before standing up on the bed and then jumping off of it. Sam sighed at his way of getting up. Lucy woke up and felt around her bed and realized it was dry.

"Johnny no wet in my bed?" she asked, standing on the bed so that Sam would pick her up.

"I POTTY IN THE TOIWET!" Sam shook her head and laughed at her son.

"Lucy, you need to go potty, too," she said, sitting her on the floor. Lucy ran into the bathroom and Johnny came out, dripping water everywhere from his hands.

"I washed my hands," he informed his mother. She pointed back to the bathroom and he went back in with her behind him. Handing him a hand towel, she watched him dry his hands and Lucy wash and dry hers. They joined the rest of the family downstairs for breakfast.

On Monday, Sam's brothers, sister-in-laws, and niece and nephew flew to San Diego for the press conference on Tuesday. Lady P, Parker, Brains, and Kyrano were manning IR while the family was away. Gordon slept in Johnny and Lucy's room with them. Jeff kept his room. Mikey and Benny slept in their parent's room with them. Scott and Virgil slept in the room they always used. Alan, Tin-Tin, and Danica slept in the guest room next to Johnny and Lucy's room. John, Catie, and Nick, got the other guest room. Grandma stayed in Mikey and Benny's bedroom.

The house was full and Sam was happy to have her entire family under one roof and despite the scheduled press conference, she found herself humming to herself and laughing more.

The morning of the press conference, Sam woke early and went out on her balcony. She heard the doors to the patio open and saw Gordon and Johnny walk out on the pool deck. A moment later, a muttered curse word could be heard from Gordon.

"Shit!" he exclaimed and then Sam heard the patio doors close and Johnny crying. Sam looked down at the pool deck and gasped. Oblivious to anyone around, Virgil and Nicole were on one of the lounge chairs, going at it. His mouth was on her breasts and her fingers were raking up and down his back as he thrust into her. Calmly walking back into her bedroom, Sam went into the bathroom and filled an empty cup with cold water and went back on her balcony. With careful aim, she dumped the cold water on her brother.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he cried out, momentarily forgetting what he was doing. Looking up at the balcony, he saw a blanket being tossed down to him.

"Have fun explaining what Johnny saw to Grandma, Virg," Sam called as she closed her balcony doors. She went into Johnny's bedroom and saw Gordon sitting on the bed trying to quiet his nephew.

"Mommy, I want to swim but Uncle Virgie and Nic out there wif nuffing on," he said. "Him mouth on her…what they called, Mommy? Him not a baby." A sharp intake of breath made Sam and Gordon look towards the bedroom door and their eyes widened. Grandma was standing there, without a word; she turned and marched down the stairs. Suddenly the whole house was aware that someone was in trouble.

"VIRGIL GRISSOM TRACY, GET YOUR CLOTHES ON RIGHT NOW!" A brief pause and then…"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE NOT DONE!" All along the upstairs hallway, the family came out of their bedrooms. Alex stepped out into the hallway with Mikey and Benny. Jeff and Scott came out of their rooms at the same time. John and Catie stepped out of their room just as Alan and Tin-Tin came out of theirs. Moments later, Virgil came upstairs with the blanket Sam had thrown down at him wrapped around his waist. Sam and Gordon watched him walk to his room with the rest of the family. His face was bright red and Grandma was marching right behind him.

John looked at Sam and grinned before mouthing, "BUSTED" to her. Alex saw it and turned around before Grandma could see him laughing. Alan and Gordon were standing together and Scott groaned, knowing that they were planning on doing or saying something to Virgil. Jeff ordered everyone back to their rooms to get ready for the press conference.

"Dad, we have four more hours until we have to be there," Scott reminded him. John and Catie went back into their room and shut the door. Alan and Tin-Tin did the same, figuring that they could get a couple hours more sleep.

"Scott, if you want to grab a few more hours sleep, the family room is open and you can lock the doors to keep us out until you wake up," Alex told him. Johnny had crawled back in bed with Lucy and was falling asleep. Sam took Mikey and Benny back into her room and they crawled back into bed and fell asleep.

A few hours later, the whole family was spread out in four vehicles. Alex drove their SUV with Sam, their children, and Nicole. John drove Sam's car with Nick's car seat in the middle of the backseat. Alan drove Jeff's rental with Danica's car seat in the middle of the backseat. Everyone else rode in the limo that Jeff had hired for the day. Sam led everyone to the room that the family could relax in. Nicole was to stay and help with the children and Jessica had volunteered to help her while the adults were in the press conference. Jeff had ordered several security guards to stand outside the door.

At the designated time, the family took their places along a table that was able to seat them all. The various media representatives were facing the table. There wasn't a field of media not represented. Television, cable, newspapers, magazines, and a few historians that Jeff had allowed to come were all waiting impatiently for things to begin. Jeff stood up and cleared his throat before speaking.

"I have invited you here today in hopes of alleviating some stresses for my family. We have agreed to answer most questions but if anyone feels uncomfortable with giving an answer, they are allowed to give a 'no comment,' is that understood by everyone?" He paused to let everyone acknowledge the statement. "We have also agreed to a small photo shoot with the whole family but request that after this, you all respect our wishes and leave my grandchildren alone." A brief smattering of conversations erupted and then settled down as Jeff began to introduce his family.

"At the far end is my mother, Mrs. Tracy, then my oldest son, Scott, my second oldest, John with his wife Catie, John's twin, Samantha with her husband Alex, Virgil is next in line, followed by Gordon, and my youngest son, Alan with his wife Tin-Tin. You may begin to ask questions." Immediately, a reporter stood up.

"Rob, from Sports Illustrated, Gordon and Alan, why did you both leave such promising careers?" Alan and Gordon gave each other a quick look before answering.

"Rob, I had already reached the top of my field and had enlisted in WASP as a way to enjoy what I'm good at and that's being in the water," Gordon answered.

"What have you done with your time since your hydrofoil accident?" called out another reporter.

"I've been working on my master's degree in marine biology," he answered. "As well as working for Tracy Enterprises like my siblings."

"Alan, what about you? What have you been doing since you left the racing circuit?" called Rob.

"I finished my college education and started working for my father," he replied. "During this time I married my childhood sweetheart and became a dad." He squeezed Tin-Tin's hand on top of the table and smiled at her.

"Scott, it seems strange that you'd resign from the Air Force with such a promising future just to work for your father. What's the real reason you left?"

"How many captains do you know in the Air Force get to help design planes and test pilot them?" he countered. "I live a relaxed life outside of the military but enjoy designing and test piloting air craft to help make them stronger and safer."

"John and Samantha, as the only set of twins, do either of you feel the need to compete with the other?" Sam and John glanced at each other and smiled.

"In a family with five brothers and one sister, the need to compete is ingrained," John answered. Sam nodded her head in agreement with her brother.

"Samantha, how come you are the only one of the siblings that refuses to acknowledge the media?" called out a reporter from the back of the room. Alex squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I don't trust the media," she began. "A reporter from a newspaper from Kansas had taken a picture of my brothers and I along with our dad and Grandmother on the day we buried our mother. Our picture was splashed all over the front pages of newspapers and magazines across the U.S. Since then, I've been protective of my right to privacy." She paused and looked at the gathered media personnel before glancing at her brothers, Alex, and her dad.

"What about the reporter you punched?" called out another reporter. Sam looked at her dad and noticed the slight shake of his head.

"No comment," she replied.

"Alex, how does it feel to be married to Jeff Tracy's only daughter?"

"Honestly, it's been great being married to Samantha just as Catie or Tin-Tin would say about being married to John or Alan," he replied.

"How do you feel about your brother-in-laws being the ones who rescued you and your son from the man who abducted you?" Alex paled and swallowed hard before he could answer.

"No comment," he replied, reaching out for his water bottle and taking a sip. Sam glared at the reporter and spoke up.

"Alex and I are grateful to my brothers for their willingness to help search for him and our son. If it weren't for Scott's ability to read people and to pass on important information to John, Virgil, and Gordon, then I wouldn't be here with Alex next to me and our son playing with his brothers and sister and cousins in the next room. Next question, please." Jeff had stood up and moved behind Sam and whispered something in her ear before sitting back down.

"Virgil, it seems to us that you are the quietest of the Tracys, is that true or just a misconception?" Gordon and Sam burst out laughing and struggled to control themselves.

"The quietest Tracy is actually, John," he answered. "My talents are all listed under an alias because I have no desire to draw attention to myself anymore than my siblings do."

"In a family of over-achievers, have any of you ever felt left out?" The six siblings looked at one another before letting Scott answer.

"Dad and Grandma always made time for us in our chosen activities," he said. "Growing up we were all involved in sports but no one was left not having a cheering squad in the stands. Academically, we were all on even footing. Samantha and John did push us a bit because they picked up languages and everything else easily. In three years, John, Samantha, and Alex graduated from Harvard with honors." Scott glanced over at his next youngest brother and sister.

"If our parents or Grandmother couldn't make an activity," Alan began. "Then Scott, John, or Sam would be there as well as another brother."

"Mrs. Tracy, how do you manage to keep such a large family so close?"

"That's not hard considering that each of my grandchildren have a close bond with each other because they were raised that way and it's a trait that has carried on into their adulthood."

"The Tracy family seems to be too good to be true," commented someone from a dark corner.

"We're not perfect and we most definitely make mistakes and suffer just like anyone else," Sam answered. "The only difference is everything we do ends up in the newspaper or on television."

"Catie and Tin-Tin, how did you meet your husbands?"

"I was Samantha's best friend in junior high and high school," Catie said. "John and I started dating when we were fifteen but went our separate ways after graduating high school. We got back together while he was an astronaut at NASA."

"Alan and I've known each other since we were eight-years-old and just always seemed to know that we belonged together," Tin-Tin said shyly before looking down at her hand that Alan was holding. Jeff stood up and concluded the press conference but reiterated that a small photo shoot would take place in a half hour. The family filed out and back into the room where the children were. Danica was crying for her parents. Alan picked her up and held her safely in his arm and offered her a bottle. Nick was crawling around the floor following Benny and Mikey. Johnny and Lucy were sitting on the couch, looking at their books. Catie sat down on the couch and sighed, rubbing her swollen belly. She was seven months along in her pregnancy and sitting still for two hours had triggered a bit of a backache for her. John hovered around her worry etched on his handsome features.

Sam went up to her office and grabbed a couple of disposable heating pads for Catie's back and took them back downstairs. She handed them to John who applied one to Catie's lower back.

"Thanks, Sammie," she said. "Dad, how much longer?"

"We can go back in now," he said. Grandma, Jeff, and Scott led the family back into the conference room. John with Nick and Catie came next. Alex and Sam followed next, holding the hands of their children. Virgil and Gordon and then Alan and Tin-Tin with Danica brought up the end. Once they were all seated, the photographers began taking pictures. After thirty minutes, Jeff ordered it all to an end.

"My family has honored everything they said that they would," he said. "My grandchildren are in need of their routine and that includes their naps. Good day." The security guards escorted the media personnel out of the building and gave the all clear for the family to begin getting in their cars.

That afternoon, Sam's family flew back to the Island, leaving Sam, Alex, and their children in San Diego. Nicole was a bit embarrassed by the knowledge that Sam and Johnny had seen her and Virgil having sex on a lounge chair. A month and a half later, John called Sam to let her know that Catie had a baby girl and they named her Julie Payette Tracy.

"Congratulations, John and pass that on to Catie," Sam said. "Is Dad available?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later, Sammie," he said. "I've got to help Catie with Nick and Julie." His smile was huge and Sam laughed at him.

"Love you, John, and fatherhood is a good thing for you," she said. Her dad appeared on the vidphone.

"Dad, Alex and I are ready to come back to the Island," she told him. "We'll be heading home tomorrow, if that's alright."

"That's fine, Samantha," he replied. "We'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Without waiting for her to say anything else he closed the line. "BOYS, I NEED YOU IN THE LOUNGE NOW!" The pounding of athletic shoes could be heard as Scott, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan ran into the lounge.

"What's wrong, Dad?" asked Scott.

"Sam and Alex will be here tomorrow," he answered. "We have to get everything ready for them now. Mother, we're going to be at Sam and Alex's place if you need us." He and his sons went to Sam's place and finished everything and set up the furniture in the correct rooms before Grandma and Tin-Tin joined in and made the beds and hung the curtains. Kyrano dusted and vacuumed the rooms and Grandma opened the windows to let the fresh air in.

Late the next morning, a small plane called in for permission to land.

"Tracy Three to Tracy Island, requesting permission to land," said Sam.

"Tracy Island to Tracy Three, permission granted and welcome home," replied Jeff. "Welcome home."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Sam and any original characters developed because of her.

A/N: Some content may not be appropriate for all readers.

Chapter 18

"Daddy, when we see Uncle Gordy?" asked Johnny. "Me miss him." Alex could feel the plane losing altitude and smiled at his oldest son just as Sam's voice came over the speakers.

"Hey, Sweeties, we're coming around for landing," she informed them. "Be good for Daddy and in just ten more minutes the four of you can bug your favorite uncle." A soft laugh came through before she turned off the radio. A few minutes later and a bit of a bump let the family know that they had landed. Alex could visualize what Sam was doing in the cockpit and felt the brakes being applied until with a small jolt the plane came to a complete stop.

"Attention passengers, any persons with the name of Murphy, you'll be relieved to know that you have reached your destination in one piece. Thank you for flying Tracy Three and have a nice day." Lucy looked up at her dad as he unfastened her seat belt.

"Mommy's silly, Daddy," she giggled. "Me got to potty." Alex helped her out of her seat and watched as she ran back to the bathroom. Johnny was next to be unfastened and followed his twin to the bathroom.

"Hurry, Lucy, me need to pee." He banged on the door with his hand.

"I potty now and you wait, Johnny." Lucy's voice was muffled by the door. With an aggravated expression on his face, Johnny kicked the door before running up to his parents.

"Me need to pee, now," he whined. "Lucy in the potty and she not hurry." Alex lowered the steps, just in time for Johnny to squeeze by him. Stunned, he could only watch as his son ran by their family and to the grassy area next to the runway. What Johnny did next stunned the whole family. Dropping his shorts and underwear, he watered the grass with a huge sigh of relief. A loud snort of laughter from Gordon seemed to break the family's shock. Alex ran over to where Johnny was just finishing and pulling his clothes up. He looked up at his dad and grinned.

"Me feel better, Daddy. When me gots to pee, me gots to pee now." Turning away from his son, Alex tried to choke back the laugh that he felt. Once he had himself composed, he looked back at Johnny.

"Johnny, you could have run into the hangar and pottied in the bathroom. It's not proper to be undressed in front of family like this. Do you understand me?" Johnny thought for a moment and looked over at his Uncle Virgil.

"Uncle Virgie been nekked and Uncle Gordy and me see him on Nic. Is not right, Daddy?" Gordon burst out laughing along with Scott. The rest of the family shook their heads and stared at Virgil, who had turned bright red again. Sam had finished unfastening Mikey and Benny from their seats and joined the family on the tarmac. Lucy ran straight to Virgil with a piece of paper in her hand.

"UNCLE VIRGIE!" He scooped her up in his arms and hugged her close to him in an effort to hide his embarrassment.

"What a greeting," he teased. "Did you miss me or something?" Lucy kissed him on his cheek and giggled.

"Me missed you a whole bunch, Uncle Virgie. Me drawed a picture for you and Daddy said it was good. Me give it to you to hang up in you room. You no forget me love you." Tossing her up in the air and catching her, he looked her directly in her eyes.

"I could never forget that I love you, Lucy," he told her. "But I will hang that beautiful picture of us in my room so that I can see it everyday." Laying her head on his shoulder, Lucy smiled at her mom and dad. Johnny had his arms wrapped around Gordon's legs and was staring up at him.

"Uncle Gordy, me want to swim wif you. Can we?" He tightened his grip on his uncle's legs, and smiled his biggest smile.

"It's up to your mommy and daddy." Johnny ran over to his parents who were talking to Grandma and Jeff. Scott noticed that Mikey was walking around Tracy Three and looking at the fuselage and the wings with a serious expression on his face. Benny was still in Sam's arms, partially asleep.

"Mikey, what are you looking at?" Scott asked. Mikey paused and looked at his uncle.

"Me wike pwane, Unc Cott." He held his arms out and acted like he was an airplane. "Me wike to fwy. Mommy and Daddy fwy and me want to." Scott couldn't help but chuckle at his nephew before scooping him up.

"How about if I take you flying in my plane in a little bit? We'll help get you guys all unpacked and then you and I have a play date in something new." Mikey looked at his favorite uncle and grinned.

"Me want to fwy. Wet's hurry." Sam looked around to make sure that her children were around before letting Grandma take Benny. Jeff, Sam, and Alex unloaded the plane and had everything on two carts for the family. The only thing they brought with them was things that the family would need on a day-to-day basis or something that was special to them. Nicole was still being retained as the nanny and would be staying in the apartment above the garage. Sam's car was at her disposal while the family was on the Island. Virgil with Lucy and Scott with Mikey led the way down the path. Feeling a bit disappointed that John didn't come to welcome her home; Sam suppressed a sigh before realizing that they were on the covered path that led to her old apartment.

"Dad, I thought John and Catie moved into our apartment?" she asked, confused. Virgil and Scott turned back to face their sister and dad.

"They did, Samantha, but we have a surprise for you and Alex." Following the direction he was pointing, Sam looked up and saw a new house built a little ways up from John's apartment and off to the side of the main house.

"What…I mean how?" she stammered. "We only decided to come home a few months ago." Pleased by her reaction, he motioned for Scott to continue up the path.

"I had hoped that you and Alex would come home and knew that you'd need a bigger place since you gave up your apartment for John and Catie." Sam glanced up at the house that was before her and then back at her dad.

"But what if we wouldn't have come home?" Feeling tears well up in her eyes, she was grateful to feel Alex's arm wrap around her waist. Jeff looked around at his family and smiled.

"Then it could have been used by John and Catie or Alan and Tin-Tin. Our family is growing and I need to ensure that my children and grandchildren have a place to stay," he stated as a matter of fact. Scott and Virgil were standing on the front porch of the new house with big grins on their faces.

"C'mon, Sammie, you and Alex have to open the door and invite us in," Virgil said. "Alex, you might have to carry her up here and over the threshold." Shaking her head, Sam shot Alex a warning look.

"Don't even think of picking me up," she warned. "You just got a clean bill of health from the doctors and I don't want you hurt again." With a wink at his brother-in-laws, Alex picked Sam up as easily as he would one of their children and carried her up the steps. Scott opened the door for them and Alex carried Sam into their new home. With wide eyes, they looked around in silence. Alex put Sam down and held her hand as they walked into the family room. Knowing his sister's taste in muted colors, Virgil had picked out the color scheme and Tin-Tin and Catie had picked out the furniture. The kitchen was bright and airy. A nook was included for the family to have their own meals. The only other rooms on the first floor were a playroom for the children and the home office and a bathroom. Jeff led them upstairs to where all the bedrooms were situated. There were four bedrooms including the master suite. The room that Benny and Mikey shared was spacious and would allow them space as they grew older. Lucy or Johnny would have the fourth bedroom when it was time for them to stop sharing a room. Until then, the third bedroom was for them to share. Each room was tastefully decorated with each of the children's likes in mind. Mikey's bed had an airplane comforter on it like the one in San Diego. Benny's bed had a comforter with rescue equipment on it. Johnny's bed was done up in a marine life design. Lucy's was specially made by Tin-Tin and Grandma. It was all music notes with matching toss pillows. The thought of the amount of time and love that went into doing this for her and her family, gave release to the tears that had been threatening to overflow since she landed the plane. Turning to face her dad, she buried her face against his chest.

"Daddy, I don't know what to say. I can't believe that everyone put so much thought and hard work into doing this for Alex, our children, and me," she cried. "Thank you." Jeff hugged her close and smiled at Alex.

"Still emotional, isn't she?" he teased. Sam looked up and grinned at her dad.

"Always," she retorted before hugging her brothers and Grandma.

"The master suite is the last room up here aside from the two full baths," Scott said. Sam opened the bedroom door and gasped. It was done in blues and greens with a bit of mauve mixed in. The built in shelves on either side of the dresser had pictures of the family scattered on them as well as in a place of honor, her wolf from when she was a child. A small balcony overlooked the ocean and a bit of John's apartment but still afforded each family privacy. The ensuite was large and had a oversized garden tub and separate shower stall. Everything in the house was shiny and clean, just waiting for them to move their belongings in and make it their home.

"Daddy, we live here?" Alex looked over at Johnny and grinned.

"Yes, Johnny, we live here," he answered. Johnny clapped his hands and cheered.

"Me get to see Uncle Gordy all time now." Smiling through her tears, Sam realized how much her brothers meant to her children and vice versa. "Mommy, can me swim wif Uncle Gordy, now?"

"Yes, you can go swimming with Uncle Gordon, if he's going swimming," she corrected.

"Like you could keep me out of the water," Gordon shot back. "C'mon, Johnny, let's go." They quickly left and Lucy looked up at Virgil.

"C'mon, Sweetheart, let's go play piano," he said before she could ask. She giggled and grabbed his hand.

"Sis, can I take Mikey for a ride in my new toy?" Scott asked. Mikey was jumping up and down, clapping his little hands in excitement.

"Me want to fwy wif Unc Cott," he cried. "Pwease, Mommy and Daddy." Alex picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"Just make sure that Uncle Scott doesn't do any barrel rolls," he said. Mikey looked confused and shrugged his shoulders.

"What barre rows?" he asked. "Unc Cott, no barre rows, awight?"

"Sure thing, Mikey," Scott answered as he took his nephew from Alex. "Let's go play." After they left, Grandma handed Benny over to Sam before casting a calculating eye over her granddaughter. Groaning silently, Sam waited for her to speak.

"I need to get to the kitchen and help Kyrano prepare dinner," she said. "Sam, you are going to eat everything I put on your plate. You're still too thin for my liking."

"Grandma, I eat plenty but I run daily and still practice martial arts," she said calmly. "It's natural for me to be thin, look at Dad and my brothers." Grandma just drew herself up to her full height and shook her finger at her granddaughter.

"Be that as it may, it's my job to keep my family well fed." Laughing softly at her grandmother, she pulled her into a hug.

"Grandma, you have done a great job in keeping us all healthy with the great meals that you prepare for us," she said. "I promise to eat what I can but I'm not my brothers and can't even think of out eating them." Grandma and Jeff left Sam and Alex in their new home after reminding them of dinner time on the Island. After laying Benny on his bed, Sam and Alex unpacked their clothes and Johnny and Lucy's belongings. They were downstairs unpacking when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Alex called. "We're in the kitchen." Sam had her back to the kitchen door and didn't see John and Catie come into the kitchen with Julie and Nick. John handed Nick to Alex before sneaking up behind his twin and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hi, Sammie," he said softly. "We wanted to see you when everyone else had scattered." Sam turned to face her twin and relaxed in his embrace.

"I thought you forgot about me," she admitted. "Hi, Catie, how are you feeling?" Catie was gazing down at her newborn daughter with a content expression before glancing over at Nick.

"I feel pretty good. John's been helping out a lot and Nick has been enthralled with his new sister. Would you like to hold Julie?" she asked. Sam hurriedly washed her hands and dried them off before accepting her new niece. She had curly reddish blonde hair and her eyes were still blue but Sam knew from experience that newborn babies' eye color changed. Diminutive features that seemed to be a blend of John and Catie were evident on her.

"Hi, Sweetie," Sam said softly. "What a welcome home surprise. You're going to be so loved in this family with lots of aunts, uncles, and cousins to help your mommy, daddy, and big brother spoil you." After gently kissing her forehead, Sam gingerly handed Julie back to Catie. Nick was watching his baby sister until she was safely back in their mother's arms.

"Dada," he said, reaching out for John. Alex passed him over to his brother-in-law before congratulating them.

"The boys are still out-numbering the girls," he quipped. A slight thump from upstairs followed by a loud cry, sent Sam and Alex running for the stairs and up to the second floor.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Benny was standing in his room, shaking violently with his cries. Sam ran in first and picked him up.

"Shh, Baby, it's okay, Mommy and Daddy are here." Rubbing his little back and bouncing him lightly in her arms, she was surprised when he kept crying.

"Me fought you goed away," he whimpered. "Where is me at?" Looking around the room, he tried to figure out why his and Mikey's toys were in this room.

"We're at home again with Grandpa and Uncles," Alex told him. "Uncle John and Aunt Catie are downstairs with Nick and Julie. Do you want to go see them?" A hesitant nod before a funny look crossed his face.

"Me need to potty furst." Sam sat him down and showed him where the bathroom was. When he was done, Alex helped him wash and dry his hands before they went downstairs. Sam led them to the family room so that Catie could sit down with Julie. Benny and Nick sat on the floor watching each other for a few minutes before Nick stood up and toddled over to Benny and fell down next to him. Unsure of his cousin, Benny looked up at Sam before climbing up in her lap possessively. Leaning back against her, he spoke to his dad.

"Daddy, where Mikey?" He asked while continuing to watch Nick. After a few minutes, Nick stood up again and walked over to John.

"Dada, up," he said, holding his arms up. John reached down and picked him up and settled him on his lap before tickling his belly.

"Are you my big boy?" John asked, softly. Nick looked up and gave his daddy a wet kiss right on his mouth. "I never thought that I'd get used to such wet kisses again. The last one to kiss me like that was Alan when he was a baby." Sam and Catie laughed at him just as Julie woke up and started crying.

"John, we need to go back to the apartment," Catie said. "Julie's ready to nurse and I'm kind of tired." Sam and Alex saw them out and watched them go down the path to their apartment. With a small sigh, Sam leaned against Alex. Benny was holding Alex's hand and looking up in the sky above John's apartment. A plane was circling the Island and had caught their attention.

"Benny, that's Uncle Scott and Mikey in that plane," Sam said. "What would you like to do? Mommy and Daddy can take you down to the beach or go see Grandma and Grandpa." Looking up at his parents and then back towards the path, he pulled on Alex's hand.

"Me see Granpa," he replied. Sam shut the door and followed Alex and Ben to the main house. Glancing up at the baby grand piano, Benny stopped and watched his big sister and Uncle Virgil laughing and playing some simple pieces of music. His grandpa was sitting at the big desk with the pictures of his uncles and mother behind him.

"Granpa, me sit on you lap," he cried running over to see him. Jeff looked up and chuckled as he climbed onto his lap. "Me missed you." Settling back on his grandpa's lap, he looked around the lounge and grinned.

"Are you comfortable?" Benny snuggled back a bit more and nodded.

"Me comfable, fanks." Sam and Alex had sat down on the couch, watching the exchange between a grandfather and his grandson. Unaware that she had made a noise, Sam was startled when Alex held her hand in his before leaning over to softly kiss her.

"Happy now, Honey?" Gazing around the room at her family, she nodded in response. Benny was asking Jeff about a picture on his desk.

"Granpa, who dat?" The picture was Jeff's favorite with his children and wife on their last vacation. It was a bittersweet photograph but one he kept out as a reminder of the love that they had shared. Sam glanced up at her dad and watched his reaction. Virgil had even looked back to see what would be said.

"That is a picture of your mommy and uncles with their mommy," Jeff told him. "They were all little in that picture." Benny reached out and moved the picture closer to him.

"Unc Cott not wittle, him big." He continued to study the photo before looking up at his grandpa. "Her is pretty wike Mommy. Where her go?" Intervening as quickly as she could, Sam hurried over to the desk and scooped Benny up.

"Benny, let's go see if Grandma and Kyrano have some juice in the kitchen," she said. "Dad, would you like anything? Virgil?" Placing his hand on her arm, Jeff spoke up.

"Samantha, if my grandson wants to know where his grandmother is, then he should get his answer." Taking his grandson back and holding him on his lap, he explained where Lucy was in simple terms. "Benny, you need to have your mommy, Uncle John, and Uncle Scott where their mommy went. They can show you if you ask them nicely." Benny shifted his gaze to his mother.

"Mommy, you show me?" he asked nicely. "Her so pretty. Unc Virgie, you come wif us?" Sensitive brown eyes met piercing blue eyes and a small and almost imperceptible nod was shared between the two siblings.

"Okay, Sweetie, Uncle Virg and I will show you but I can't answer for Uncle John," Sam finally answered. Benny gave his grandpa a quick hug and kiss before sliding down to the floor. Tugging on his mother's hand, he tried to get her to go to see her twin.

"Wet's go ask Unc Johnny." Alex had stood up and picked his youngest son up. "Daddy, me need to ask Unc Johnny."

"How about we wait until dinner to ask him?" Stubbornly shaking his head, Benny refused to wait until Mikey came running into the lounge with Scott.

"Mommy, Unc Cott fwy fast. Him no do barre rows," Mikey said excitedly. "Me want to fwy wike him." Eyes sparkling and a big smile on his face, Mikey turned to his twin brother. "Bubby, me fwy. What you do?" Grabbing his brother's hand, Benny led him to their grandfather's desk.

"Granpa, Mikey see pretty Granma," he said. "You show, pwease?"

"Granma in dere," Mikey said, pointing towards the kitchen. "Her have juice for us." Jeff picked both boys up and Benny pulled the picture towards them to show his brother.

"Dat Mommy and her brudders," Benny informed him. "Dat dere Mommy. Her pretty wike Mommy." Scott looked at Virgil and Samantha curiously before chancing a quick look at their dad and his expression. A sad smile tugged at Jeff's rugged good-looks as he met the eyes of three of his children.

"Dad?" Sam asked hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Alex and I can take the boys back to the house now. Virgil, are you planning on keeping Lucy with you until dinner?"

"Samantha, I'm fine and my grandsons are ready for some juice," he told her. "And I dare you to try and remove Lucy from her uncle's side even for just a moment." Lucy was watching her mother with extreme interest.

"I stay wif Uncle Virgie." Clambering up on his lap, Lucy grabbed his hands and wrapped them firmly across her belly. "Him got me and no can let go." Virgil smiled down at his oldest niece before softly kissing the top of her head.

"That's right, Sammie, I can't let go of her." A slight tug on her hand made her look down into the grey eyes of her identical twin sons.

"Mommy, we firsty," Mikey told her. "Pwease haf juice?" Letting her sons lead her to the kitchen with Alex behind her, Sam glanced around her family's home. Grandma was bustling about the kitchen, fixing dinner for the large family. She looked up when she heard someone enter her domain.

"Hi, Grandma. Mikey and Benny wanted to know if they could have some juice," Alex said. Sam opened the cabinet and selected two sippy cups and poured some juice for her sons. Handing them their cups, Sam and Alex took them out to the pool to watch Johnny and Gordon playing. Johnny's little water wings had become more of a hindrance so he was swimming on his own while Gordon kept a close eye on him.

"Uncle Gordy, me go off board again," he cried as he clambered up the pool ladder. With her heart beating fast, Sam watched her oldest son climb up the ladder to the diving board and jump into the deep end of the pool. Moments later, he surfaced with a huge grin on his face. He swam towards Gordon with small even strokes that he'd been taught. Mikey and Benny sat down on the side of the pool and dangled their feet in the cool water while sipping their juice. Sitting down on either side of their youngest twins, Sam and Alex relaxed with their legs in the water, too. After a half-hour, Sam called Johnny over to the side of the pool.

"Johnny, it's time for a bath before dinner time." Sam and Alex stood up with Mikey and Benny; together they watched Johnny climb out of the pool before grabbing his towel. Sam wrapped him up in the towel and picked him up.

"You smell like Uncle Gordy," she told him. "We'd better talk to Daddy about some new cologne to make you smell good." Gordon had gotten out of the pool and was drying the excess water off himself.

"Hey, I smell good," he retorted. Scott had come out on the pool deck with Virgil and Lucy.

"If you say so," Sam muttered. "We'll see you guys in a bit. Johnny needs a bath and dry clothes. Lucy, are you coming with us?" Tightly grabbing Virgil's hand in her own, she looked up at her parents and shook her head.

"Me stay wif Uncle Virgie," she replied. "Uncle Virgie, can me sit next to you?"

"I think that we can arrange that, Lucy," he answered. "We'll just push Uncle Scott over and then you can take his seat." Lucy giggled at her uncle before glancing up at Scott.

"Pwease, Uncle Scotty," she begged. "Me want to sit next to Uncle Virgie." Pretending to think about it, Scott pondered his answer for a moment.

"I guess but you'll have to draw me a picture and give me a big hug." Lucy ran over to him and held her arms up.

"Pick me up, Uncle Scotty," she ordered. "You too tall to climb." He picked her up and she wrapped her little arms around his neck and gave him a big hug then a kiss on his cheek. "Me draw picture for you later." Alex and Sam took their sons up to their house, leaving Lucy with her uncles. While Sam gave Johnny his bath and helped him into dry clothes, Alex played with Mikey and Benny in the playroom.

Dinner was a lively affair and Jeff glanced around the table with a smile. His whole family with the exception of Alan was sitting around the table. Even John and Catie had joined them with Nick and Julie. Mikey, Benny, and Nick all sat in high chairs near their parents while Catie held Julie. Tin-Tin held Danica while eating her dinner. When was dinner was over and everything was cleaned up the family retired to the lounge and relaxed for a little while before heading to their rooms or homes. John and Catie with their children left first followed by Sam and Alex and their children. Jeff was the last one to leave the lounge that night.

"Goodnight, Sweeties," Sam told her children. Johnny and Lucy were all tucked in and getting their goodnight kisses. Mikey and Benny had already been tucked in and were already asleep. Alex leaned down and kissed them too.

"Goodnight, Mommy and Daddy," they said at the same time. "We love you." Alex closed their bedroom door before following Sam downstairs to the family room. She went around and locked the doors so that their children couldn't get out of the house. With a soft sigh, she sank down on the couch next to Alex. He handed her a wine glass with her favorite wine in it. Sipping it slowly, she relaxed even more.

"I can't believe how tired I am," she said. "I'm ready for bed. Are you coming?" Finishing the last of her wine, she put her glass in the sink and headed for the stairs. She was brushing her teeth when Alex came up and closed their bedroom door. Sam had opened the balcony doors and had slid the screen door shut to keep the insects out of the house. After slipping into one of her short nighties, she crawled into her bed and turned on the stereo. Soft music complimented the sounds of the Island. Alex changed into his pajama bottoms and crawled into the bed next to Sam. Reaching over, he shut the lights off before gently pulling her against him. Placing a tender kiss on her forehead, he whispered something to her.

"Honey, we're home." Tilting her head back a bit so that she could reach his lips, she kissed him. Their kiss deepened and she moaned softly as his hands rubbed the material of her nightie against her skin. When they had satisfied their passion, Sam snuggled close against Alex. Safe in his embrace and relaxed by the wine and lovemaking, she slept soundly until early the next morning.

"DADDY, WHERE YOU GO?" Alex jumped up and ran for Mikey and Benny's bedroom with Sam right behind him. Benny was sitting up in his bed, shaking in fear. As soon as he saw Alex, he stood up in his bed and held his arms up. Alex picked him up and held his shaking body in his arms.

"Shh, it's alright, Benny," he said softly. Mikey was sitting up in his bed looking around with wide eyes. Sam went and picked him up before carrying him back to her bedroom. Alex followed with Benny, who was still shaking. Mikey fell back asleep as soon as he was laid down on the bed. Alex paced the floor until Benny fell asleep again. Leaning against the headboard of their bed, Sam watched him pace.

"Alex, I think we should get him some kind of counseling," she suggested quietly. "I wouldn't mind talking to someone outside of the family about what happened either. The nightmares and fear is still there and before we can move on we have to deal with it." Alex paused and looked over at her.

"I don't want to talk about what happened with a stranger," he said. "I'll deal with it on my own. If you want to take Benny to talk to someone that's fine but I don't want to keep remembering it." Taken aback by his attitude, Sam swallowed nervously.

"Please, Alex, for me, will you please join me on a vidconference with a counselor?" she begged. "I still hear you call out in your sleep and I'm worried about you. We know that Benny's having bad dreams and I know that I still have them." Shaking his head stubbornly, Alex gently laid Benny down in their bed before crawling in next to him. He could feel Sam staring at him and sighed.

"Samantha, I don't trust counselors," he said. "I'll talk to Grandma or Lady P but I will not go to a counselor. Not even for you can I do that. We can talk about this more later but we need to get some sleep before they all wake up." Closing his eyes, he slowly drifted to sleep. Sam stayed awake for awhile later trying to understand his negative reaction. Unable to stop, she succumbed to her exhaustion.

The next few days were uneventful and Sam and her family enjoyed life on the Island. The Murphy family flew back to San Diego on the fourth day after first arriving back on the Island. Virgil had a few days off and joined them. Much to Nicole's delight and Gordon and Johnny's amusement.

"Uncle Virgie, you no be on Nic," Johnny stated firmly. "Me tell Grandma and Uncle Gordon. Sam smiled at her little brother before making a wise crack.

"Nothing like being told off by a three-year-old," she quipped. "Of course, I don't think that his mommy would be too happy to know if he saw his uncle without his clothes again. Keep it in a room, both of you and not where my children can see it." Feeling that she'd properly spoken her piece, Sam set about getting things ready for work and school.

For two months, Sam and Alex commuted between San Diego and Tracy Island with their children. Benny and Sam had counseling to help deal with the abduction and slowly the nightmares tapered off. Alex's tapered off but he would only speak with Grandma about what had happened. He felt safe in talking with her and she put him at ease. September came and Johnny and Lucy turned four-years-old. Alex turned twenty-nine-years old later in the month. He and Sam had begun to work out with her brothers while they were on the Island and resumed a role in IR. Life was resuming much like it had been before Sam and Alex had moved away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Sam and any original characters developed because of her.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the standard warning applies, some material may not be suitable for all readers. Also, I'm sorry for the delay in updating. I had a bit of writer's block and nothing that I wrote made me happy so I kept scrapping what I did accomplish.

Chapter19

"Virgil…did you…hear something?" Moaning softly at his rhythmic rocking, Nicole returned her attention back to the incredible feelings he was creating.

"Nobody…but…us," he managed to gasp out. After a month without seeing her in person, Virgil was more focused on the task at hand even though he'd hardly call it work. Nicole and he were in his room at Sam and Alex's house in San Diego. With just one day left of his furlough, he and Nicole had just woken and started teasing each other until he pushed into her. Her soft cries gained in volume until she shouted out his name during her release. Grunting loudly, he continued to drive into her warm body while his hands gently caressed her breasts and neck. Their mouths played against the other as their tongues explored deeply. Feeling himself beginning to reach his peak, his thrusting got harder and faster. His deep groans complimented her soft cries that gained in intensity until she cried out again.

_Downstairs, John and Scott had just entered the house…_

A loud cry echoed through the house and without any hesitation both brothers ran up the stairs to the second floor. Listening intently, they heard a deeper cry and rushed to the room that Virgil and Scott shared when they were at their sister's house. Running through the open door, Scott stopped suddenly and was shoved from behind by John. He hadn't been able to stop and plowed into his older brother. Stepping to the side, John was able to see what had caused him to stop so suddenly. Oblivious, to their new audience, Virgil and Nicole continued with their lovemaking until he heard a slight cough. Turning his head slightly, Virgil saw his two oldest brothers in the doorway.

"Shit, what the hell are you standing there for? Get out!" Scott looked at John and smirked. Virgil had grabbed a blanket and was trying to cover himself and Nicole. With a quick wink, John waited for Scott to lead the conversation.

"VIRGIL GRISSOM TRACY GET YOUR CLOTHES ON RIGHT NOW!" Scott's imitation of Grandma triggered a snort of laughter from John, who came back with his own line.

"WE CAN SEE THAT YOU'RE NOT DONE!" Holding on to one another for support, John and Scott couldn't contain the laughter that erupted from them. Nicole was appalled that she and Virgil had been caught for the second time in six months by his family.

"Virg, make them leave so we can get dressed," she whispered frantically. Unfortunately, John and Scott weren't quite finished teasing their brother.

"You know, John, I've heard of damsels in distress but Virg has a monopoly on damsels in undress." A pillow came flying towards the two brothers while the tears of hilarity poured from their eyes.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Virgil had reached the end of his patience. Scott deftly caught the pillow with one hand and sent it flying back at his brother.

"C'mon, John, let's go call Sam and let her know that we'll be heading into the office soon to grab the stuff she needed." With a last smirk at Virgil, they left the room and closed the door behind them. Virgil lowered his head to Nicole's and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Honey," he said softly, withdrawing from her warm body and rolling off of her. "At least we were able to finish before they rushed in this time." Shaking her head, Nicole quickly got dressed and followed him downstairs. They could hear John talking to someone in the office and realized that the quiet voice was Sam's.

"Alex needs the file for the new chemical compound that he is working on," she said. "It should be in the small filing cabinet next to the large one. Top drawer, I think. I need the files that are stacked on my desk with the stapler on top of them." Suddenly, she excused herself and disappeared from the screen.

"Johnny, you are not allowed to go swimming without a grown-up. Don't look at me like that, young man." Appearing back on the screen, Sam smiled apologetically at her twin.

"Sorry, John, but I have a little boy who thinks he has to live in the swimming pool." John chuckled at her exasperation but grew alarmed when she started wheezing.

"Sammie, are you alright?" he questioned, worriedly. Sam shook her head before trying to answer him. She disappeared off screen again, though John could still hear her trying to get a normal breath.

"What's going on?" John looked over at the door and realized that Virgil had joined him in the office.

"Sam caught some bug and Alex won't come up here for his office time so Scotty and I came to get the stuff they need and we're flying home a bit later after we take care of her office work." Noticing that Alex had appeared, he turned his attention back to the vidphone.

"John, Sam's out again. Where did she leave off?" he asked tiredly. Feeling ready to collapse himself, Alex listened carefully to what John repeated and told him that was all that they needed.

"Alex, are you sure that you two are up to handling more work? I know Sam's sick but you look like you're ready to collapse yourself. Let Scott and I handle the work today and you relax." Shaking his head stubbornly, Alex spoke up again.

"John, you don't know the first things about chemicals other than what Brains and I told you. I need Brains to look over that file with me and see what he says about my findings. The office work, I know you two can handle cus you've been doing it for years." He glanced at something off-screen and winced. "I have to go, John. Any other questions or concerns should probably be handled by Dad." A sudden wheezing filled the air and Alex disappeared from the screen.

"Damnit, Samantha, sit up!" John watched the screen anxiously with Virgil next to him. Scott was walking past when he heard Alex's sudden orders being shouted. "Sam, calm down and take a slow breath. Again. C'mon, Honey, you can do it."

"What's going on?" Scott asked from the doorway. John shook his head and waited for more to come from the open line.

"Sam, use this." Alex handed her an inhaler. A few more minutes went by and a harsh breathing could be heard over the open line.

"'m fine," Sam muttered. "John's still on." She had noticed that the vidphone was still on and Gordon suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Hey, guys," he said cheerfully. "Sammie's alright and starting to breathe normally again so you can relax, John. Alex is going to have Brains check her over and give her some more medicine."

"Antibiotics," Alex corrected. "And another inhaler." A slight ruffling noise could be heard and another muffled curse word. By this time, Gordon had contacted Brains and he had joined them to give Sam another shot of antibiotics.

"Damnit, Brains, that hurts," Sam whined. "Can't you just put a heplock in instead of giving me a shot each dose?" Brains looked over at Gordon and nodded his head. Gordon caught on and grinned at his sister.

"I'll go get a heplock kit from the infirmary since Brains has been a pain in your ass," he quipped. Alex and Brains groaned at his horrible joke and Sam retaliated by weakly throwing a pillow at him.

"Brains, have you figured out what's wrong with me?" Sam asked while he was placing the heplock in her left hand.

"Y-you have a respiratory in-in-infection," he answered. "And y-y-you're wo-working too hard." Alex glanced at his brother-in-law on the vidphone.

"Must be a Tracy family trait," he quipped. "John, bring those files back and please do what you can in the office. We appreciate it. I have to go take care of four ankle biters and their mother. See you when you get home." Signing off, he turned his attention to his wife. Sam smiled apologetically at him. Brains quietly left the house and went back to his lab.

"Sorry, Alex," she said quietly. After deciding to go downstairs, she got comfortable on the couch and watched their children laughing and playing on the floor near her. Alex went upstairs to make their bed and to straighten up the bedrooms. Half-listening for Sam, he wasn't surprised when he heard her call out.

"DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!" Hurrying downstairs, he could just see Johnny running down the steps to the path. A moment later, he was being escorted back inside by his Uncle Gordon, who had run out from the kitchen when he heard Sam call out to her oldest son.

"I believe I heard your mother tell you to stay indoors," he admonished. Alex picked his wayward son up and sat him in time-out.

"Four minutes, Johnny, for disobeying your mother," he said. Johnny defiantly looked up at his dad and shook his head.

"I no want to sit in time-out. I want to swim wif Uncle Gordy," he argued. Standing up from his chair, he made to walk away only to find himself being swatted on the rear end.

"I said time-out, young man." Alex stood close by after sitting his son down again. Sniffing angrily, Johnny sat in his time-out while Gordon sat on the floor and chatted with Sam.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked softly. With a small sigh, Sam shook her head.

"I'll feel okay for awhile and then I'll have an attack like today," she began. "Then, I'm back to square one and Alex is left handling everything as well as our children." Gordon looked at her sympathetically before hopping up to help Alex with the children. Johnny had been allowed out of time-out and was playing with Lucy while Mikey and Benny were playing together near their older siblings. Each of them would glance over at their mother while playing. Alex and Gordon sat near Sam and talked with her until later in the afternoon. Mikey was the first to hear the plane circling the Island.

"Unc Cott home," he said happily from the door. "Me go see him, Daddy?" Gordon picked him up and tossed him in the air before catching him again.

"Uncle Scotty will be here in just a bit and then you can see him." Johnny, Benny, and Lucy suddenly surrounded Gordon and began to pull on his shorts.

"MY TURN!" They all cried. Laughing at what he'd started, he promised them all one time and went through and tossed each of them before safely catching them again. By the time he had finished, Scott knocked on the door.

"Here are the files that you needed, Alex," he said once he'd made his way into the house. Samantha had been asleep until Mikey's sudden cry woke her up.

"UNC COTT! Me want to fwy," he stated. "You and me go fwy?" Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Sam focused on her oldest brother and grinned.

"Looks like he's developed your love of flying," she said softly. Scott knelt down next to her and brushed her hair back from her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly, going into big brother mode. Sam shook her head slightly and shot a look at Gordon.

"I'm a bit better just tired," she admitted. "Brains was able to tell me that I have a respiratory infection that is slow to go away because of the hours that I work." Scott touched the heplock on her hand, questioningly.

"What's this for?" Watching her face carefully, Scott waited for her to answer.

"I'm tired of getting a shot for each dose of antibiotics that Brains gives me. So, I asked him for a heplock so that he can administer it that way." She fingered the heplock port and frowned. Scott noticed the look and glanced up at Alex and Gordon. "Scott, did John say if he was coming up after checking on Catie, Nick, and Julie?"

"He didn't say, Sammie. Do I need to go get him for you?" he asked. He was surprised at her question. It wasn't like Sam to ask for her brother like that and it worried him.

"Nah, I'll see him when he gets a chance. I think I'm just feeling isolated because I haven't been allowed to leave the house." A tug on her blanket made her look down towards her legs. A trace of a smile flitted about her mouth when she saw that Benny was climbing up on the couch. Slowly, he crawled up to her arms and snuggled against her.

"Mommy, me love you," he told her. "You eat wif us?" Tenderly, Sam ran her fingers through his thick black hair and smiled down at him.

"Yes, I'll eat dinner with you tonight. I'll even help Daddy tuck you in at bedtime, okay?" Benny looked up at her with a big grin on his face and crawled up closer to kiss her.

A few hours later after the children had been tucked in, Sam and Alex were lying in bed watching television when they heard the alarm go off.

"Well, looks like my brothers are going to be busy for awhile," she said quietly before trying to watch the movie again. Rolling onto her side, she nestled close to Alex with a small sigh.

"What's on your mind, Honey?" he asked. Pushing herself up on her arm, she looked at him.

"Alex, I want to start training for IR again," she admitted. "We've been here for a few months and I think that I can be a help here at base but should be in shape, just in case the need should arise, I'm ready. You've been able to help Brains and contribute that way and I want to be part of it like I used to." Watching him carefully, she looked for clues as to what he thought of the idea.

"Sam, you know that your dad isn't going to let you out into the field again," he reminded her gently. "But I won't tell you not to prepare yourself as a precaution. I don't want you going back out there but I can't keep you tethered to the Island either." With a sigh of relief, Sam leaned down and kissed him. Pulling her down closer, their kiss deepened and he slid his hands beneath her t-shirt and caressed her. Moaning softly, Sam responded to his touch and rubbed against him.

"Mommy, I had bad dream." Said a small voice from the doorway. Sam looked over and noticed that the bedroom door was slightly opened and Lucy was standing in the doorway. With a small grin, Sam gave Alex a kiss before turning back to their daughter.

"Come here, Sweetie," she said. Lucy ran to her parent's bed and climbed up. She settled herself between her dad and mom. "What kind of bad dream did you have?"

"Funderstorm washed us away," she whimpered. "I no like funderstorms. Dey loud like Johnny wif candy." Trembling between her parents, she slowly fell back to sleep until a loud rumbling sound reverberated around the Island and in through the open windows of Sam and Alex's bedroom.

"FUNDER, DADDY!" Lucy cried. Alex held her close while Sam shut the bedroom windows.

"Shh, it's alright, Sweetie," he said, quietly. "I won't let anything hurt you." He could feel her trembling in his arms and against his chest. Johnny had come running into the room when he heard his twin cry out.

"Sissy, what wrong?" he asked, climbing up onto the bed. In typical Johnny style, he walked on the bed until he got to Lucy and then plopped down next to her. Once he was next to her, she turned away from Alex and held onto Johnny.

"I had bad dream, Johnny," she whimpered. "Funder scared me." Johnny wrapped his little arms around her and kissed her head like he'd seen his parents do on many occasions.

"It okay, Lucy, funder just noise. Daddy and Mommy no let anyfing happen to us," he told her confidently. Sam and Alex watched their oldest twins before glancing at each other. Gradually, Lucy calmed down and she and Johnny fell asleep in their parent's bed. When they were sure that their children were asleep, Sam and Alex carried them back to their bedroom and tucked them in.

"Now, where were we?" Alex asked once he had closed and locked their bedroom door. Sam had just crawled back on their bed and smiled at him.

"I believe you were about to make me a very happy woman," she answered, her voice husky with desire. With a seductive glint in his eye, he approached the bed. His pajamas discarded and his arousal obvious. Gently, he slid her pajama shorts down her legs along with her underwear. She helped him with the t-shirt that she was wearing and was instantly pleased when he began to kiss her breasts. His fingers sought her soft spots and he worked them until she cried out. Once he knew that she was ready, he slowly plunged his arousal into her. Grunting, he pushed his way into her tight body.

"Ahh…Samantha…feels good…" His hands cupped her breasts and he lowered his head to kiss and lick them. Sam was writhing beneath him, focused on what he was doing to her.

"A-Alex…more…oh gawd…" she groaned. A tingling sensation crept along her body until it exploded as she released. "Alex…need more…love…" Her words were soft and encouraging. Raking her fingernails lightly down his back, she wrapped her legs around his hips to allow him more access. Driving his arousal deeper into her, his deep grunts changed into a low cry of pleasure when his body spasmed with his release. Erratic movements triggered another release for Sam and she cried out his name. Collapsing on top of her, Alex nuzzled along her neck and up to her mouth. They gently kissed each other in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Comforted by his presence, Sam fell asleep with him still on her. Once he was sure that she was asleep, he rolled over and held her within his loving arms.

Early the next morning, Sam woke first and smiled when she felt him tighten his hold on her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rolling over so that she was facing him, she brushed her fingers tenderly along his face. Moaning softly at her touch, he closed his eyes and pulled her closer still. "Mrs. Murphy, if you keep that up, I'm not going to be able to restrain myself." His love for her was obvious in more ways than one and she continued to move her fingers along his face. With a low growl, he rolled them both over and began kissing her as his arousal prodded against her, demanding entrance.

"Oh…Baby…" With a hard thrust, he grunted and pushed himself all the way into her, eliciting a cry of pleasure from her. Aware that their children would be awake soon, he picked up his pace until he brought them both to release. Breathing heavily, they both lay still until their racing pulses slowed down to normal. Sam lightly rubbed Alex's back and relaxed under his reassuring weight. Sighing softly, she nudged him.

"Honey, I need to get a shower before our children wake up," she muttered, sleepily. Alex withdrew from her and rolled onto his side, his hand still on her belly.

"Sam, that was wonderful and if it weren't for the fact that the ankle biters will soon be awake, I'd take you again right now." Laughing softly at his comments, she quickly kissed him and got up to take her shower. He watched her walk, naked, to the bathroom. After a few moments, he followed her. By the time they came out of their bathroom, they were both a bit tired. Mikey and Benny were still asleep when they checked on them. Johnny and Lucy were starting to wake up so Sam and Alex got them ready for breakfast. Alex took them downstairs while Sam went back to Mikey and Benny's room and woke them up.

"Good morning," she said, opening their window blinds. Bright sunlight filtered into the room and both boys carefully peeked their eyes open before smiling up at her.

"Mommy, we hungwy," Mikey informed her.

"Daddy's downstairs fixing breakfast for you right now. Go to the potty and I'll help you both get dressed." Benny slid out of bed first and hurried to the bathroom with Mikey behind him. She picked out their clothes and made their beds while waiting on them.

"Me done," Benny said. He'd already stripped out of his pajamas. Sam quickly dressed him and then Mikey. Holding their hands, they went downstairs.

"MOMMY! I hungwy and Daddy's being silly," Lucy called when she heard them coming down the stairs. Alex was setting her plate in front of her when she complained.

"I could eat your food for telling on me, Princess," he teased. He leaned down and kissed her little face instead and was rewarded with a giggle from her. Johnny was already sipping his milk and eating. Mikey and Benny clambered up into their chairs and waited for their food and milk. Sam and Alex joined them and the small family ate breakfast together. They were just finishing when Brains knocked on the door. He'd come with another dose of antibiotics for Sam. Hopefully, her last dose since she was feeling a bit better. Sitting on one of the chairs in the living room, Sam patiently waited until the medicine was put in her heplock and then watched as Brains removed the heplock. Mikey and Benny were standing next to her, watching with avid interest.

"DADDY, MOMMY BWEEDING!" shouted Benny. John suddenly burst through the front door, looking around for his twin. Sam looked at him and smirked.

"What's wrong, John?" Alex asked coming into the living room with Johnny and Lucy.

"I heard Benny say that Samantha was bleeding," he said sheepishly. Sam burst out laughing and held up her hand.

"Here's my bleeding problem. Brains took out the heplock and a drop of blood came out." Brains was trying hard not to laugh at John's over reaction but when he finally looked up at him, he burst out laughing at him, too.

"S-Sam's a-a-alright, Jo-John," Brains stuttered. Looking at Sam, he reminded her to get a couple of more days rest before flying back to San Diego. Sam cleared her throat and nervously glanced at the man who had saved the life of her husband.

"Brains, do you have a few minutes to spare?" she asked. Startled, Brains nodded his head and sat down on the couch. Alex sat down in a chair next to Sam. Making eye contact with her twin, he understood that she needed him to take her children to the playroom.

"Come on, kiddos," he said. "Let's go to the playroom for a bit." Johnny and Lucy grabbed Mikey and Benny's hands and led them to the playroom. John followed behind, grinning at his nephews and niece.

"Brains, I want to thank you," Sam said softly. "If you hadn't deactivated that explosive on Alex's wrist when he and Benny were abducted, then I would have lost my best friend and husband. You…" She choked back a sob and struggled to compose herself. "You put yourself in harm's way to save his life. I can never thank you enough for what you did for my family." Wiping the tears from her face, she stood up and walked over to the couch where the bespectacled genius sat, dumbfounded. The Tracy family prided themselves on being in control of emotions; yet, Sam was openly crying and thanking him for saving her husband's life. If he was shocked with that, then what she did next stunned him to his core. Leaning down, she hugged him tightly and kissed him on the side of his face.

"Thank you so much for saving him for me and our children," she repeated softly. Alex had stood up and joined his wife next to the flabbergasted scientist. Sam had backed up a bit and watched as Alex offered his hand to him. Brains stood up and took the offered hand and was surprised once again when Alex pulled him into a brief manly hug.

"Thanks, Brains, for giving me the chance to grow older with my wife and to see our children grow up," he said. "Neither of us wanted to go another day without telling you how much what you did means to the both of us." Brains shifted nervously before looking at the couple.

"I-I-I w-was j-j-j-just do-doing my j-j-job." His stuttering was worse due to his being nervous and shy at such a heartfelt thank you from his boss' daughter and her husband.

"You are a part of International Rescue, which is a very important organization," Sam replied. "But you are also a part of my family and that is much more important. Saving people goes with what my dad foresaw but you saved family and strengthened the bond that we all share here on the Island." Leaning against her husband, Sam smiled softly at someone standing off to the side of the room. Brains saw the Earth side Tracys standing in the family room. He wasn't aware that they had come into the house and neither Alex nor Sam had given a clue that they'd seen them.

"Samantha's right, Brains," Jeff told him. "You saved the life of a family member from what would have been a horrific demise. Thank you for what you did." John, Gordon, and Scott echoed his sentiments and gave Brains a quick hug for saving one of their own. Johnny, Lucy, Mikey, and Benny had come back into the room and saw everyone give Brains a hug. Without saying a word the four of them surrounded him and hugged his legs.

"We hug you, too," Johnny said, speaking for his younger siblings. "I not know why but we do it anyway." The adults burst out laughing at his comment and it allowed Brains to relax again. Her brothers and dad sat down while she went to the kitchen and brought out some drinks for them. They talked for awhile until Brains made a slight motion towards Samantha. Her brothers looked over at her and were surprised to see her curled up next to Alex, asleep. He had wrapped his arm around her without drawing their attention. His wife had finally relaxed with her family around her and he was unwilling to ruin that for her. John had left earlier before she fell asleep. He wanted to be with his own family and play with his children while talking with his wife. Being around Alex and Samantha made him realize that he had finally found what had been missing from his life and that was the love he shared with Catie and their children. His bond to Samantha was no less than it had been growing up but he had become a stronger person in his own right just as his twin had.

"Will you all be at the house for dinner?" Jeff asked. Alex glanced down at the woman sleeping next to him.

"I'm not sure, Dad," he admitted. "It all depends on how Sammie feels. I didn't realize how much she was wearing herself out. I'm just relieved it was nothing more serious than what it was. She forgets that she is human and is susceptible to illness and fatigue." He stopped talking when Sam muttered in her sleep. She shivered in her sleep and snuggled closer to Alex for warmth. "Gordon, can you hand me that blanket?" Gordon grabbed the blanket and helped cover his sister. "Thanks." Johnny had been playing with his brothers and sister for awhile but decided that he wanted to go swimming.

"Uncle Gordy, I want to swim wif you," he said. "You take me swimmin', please?" He laid his head against his uncle's leg and stared up at him. Lucy had joined her twin next to their uncle.

"Please, Uncle Gordy?" she echoed. Mikey walked over to Scott and gazed up at him. Scott pretended not to notice him staring up at him until Mikey climbed up on his lap and stood up.

"Unc Cott, me want to fwy," he demanded. "Me want to do barre row. Me no tell Daddy." Alex looked up at his brother-in-law and smirked before shaking his head.

"Best not let Samantha hear that or your butt will be in some serious trouble along with the rest of you." Jeff and Brains excused themselves and headed back to the main house. Gordon looked down at the boy who adored him and back at Alex.

"I don't mind as long as you don't," he said. Johnny and Lucy waited to be told that they were going swimming.

"Go get your swim suits," Gordon told them. "I'll take you swimming for awhile." The words had barely left his mouth before they were running for the stairs. Once they were there, Johnny took Lucy's hand in his and they both climbed the steps together. Moments later, they were standing in front of Alex, waiting to be changed. With a practiced ease, he had them both ready in no time.

"Let's go, Uncle Gordon," Lucy said. She grabbed two of his fingers in her small hand and pulled him to the door with Johnny's help. Mikey was still standing on Scott's lap and waiting for an answer.

"Mikey, I'll take you for a plane ride but don't you want Benny to come with us?" Mikey looked down at his identical twin brother and grinned.

"Benny, you come wif us?" he asked. Benny pulled himself up on the couch and walked on it until he got to his brother.

"Unc Cott, me come too?" Benny stared into his uncle's eyes that were the same color as his own.

"Yes, Benny, you come with us," Scott had already gotten a silent agreement from Alex and picked his nephews up and carried them out of the house. Alex held his sleeping wife close to him until she woke up.

"Where'd everyone go?" she asked. Alex grinned down at her.

"Mikey and Benny are flying around the Island with Scott. Johnny and Lucy are with Gordon in the pool and you are here in my arms." Leaning down slightly, he kissed her. "You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you. So I just sat here, holding you and thinking how much I love you and our children." Nestling closer to him, she sighed in contentment.

"I love you very much, Alex," she murmured against his chest. "I don't ever want to not have you by my side." They sat there holding one another, quietly, content just to be with each other. After awhile, they walked down to the main house and joined the family for dinner. Virgil had arrived just before dinner and joined them.

"I locked the house up," he told Sam and Alex. "Nicole told me to tell you all hello. Dad, I need to speak with you later." The conversation was a bit subdued and as soon as the dishes were cleaned up, Sam and Alex took their children back to their house to give them a bath and to tuck them into bed. Sitting out on the balcony, Sam gazed up at the sky and sighed. She had already located her mother's star and 'talked' to her. Filled with a sense of calm, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The perfumed scent of the flowers on the Island overwhelmed her and she began to wheeze. Alex had just come out of the bathroom when he heard her. Grabbing her inhaler, he hurried out to the balcony and handed her the inhaler. She took a quick puff and tried to steady her breathing. Motioning for him to help her, she let him lead her back into the house.

"Flowers," she managed to tell him. She leaned against him until her breathing returned to normal and lay down on their bed. "The smell overwhelmed me when I took a deep breath." Alex closed their balcony door and shut off the lights in the house with the exception of a dim light in the hallway. That light always stayed on at night in case one of their children needed to use the bathroom. Turning on the stereo, Alex stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed next to Sam. Gradually, they both fell asleep.

The next month went by and Virgil had talked to his dad about marrying Nicole. She had already been informed of them being International Rescue so he didn't have to tell her about that. They had discussed her moving to the Island once they were married. All that was left was for Virgil to finally work up the nerve to ask her to be his wife. Life works in mysterious ways and before he could wrangle more shore leave, she called his private line.

"Virgil? I'm pregnant."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Sam and any original characters developed because of her.

A/N: Some material may not be suitable for all readers. Thank you to those who review, it means a lot to me. It may seem that I'm going over certain bits of the last chapter and it's intentional. Some parts needed to be discussed more in-depth for better clarification or just to make the story better.

Chapter 20

"Dad, do you have a minute?" Virgil fidgeted next to his dad's desk before knocking over some papers that were on the corner. Jeff watched him for a moment and wondered what had him so nervous and wound-up. With a bemused expression, he motioned for Virgil to pick up the papers. After he had picked them up, he handed the papers back to his father so that he wouldn't knock them down again.

"Virgil, sit down and relax," Jeff ordered, kindly. "I haven't seen you this worked up since you asked to transfer schools during your senior year of high school." Virgil sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk and took a deep breath. Making direct eye contact with his dad he began to speak.

"Dad, I've been giving this quite a bit of thought and, well, I want to marry Nicole. She already knows about International Rescue because she lived with Sam and Alex," he said in a rush. "I love her and want her to live here on the Island as my wife." Glancing down at his hands, he waited for Jeff to speak. He looked back up when he heard his dad clear his throat.

"Virgil, you and your brothers and sister are the most important people in my life. As well as any grandchildren that come into my life," he said. "If Nicole makes you happy and you are certain that she loves you for you, then marry her. I want my children to find the same happiness in their lives as I did when I had your mother in my life. Even though I only had her for such a short time, I wouldn't trade that time for anything because I have six reminders of her with me. Look at what Alex and Sam or John and Catie or Alan and Tin-Tin have and you'll see exactly what it is I had with your mother, total commitment and unconditional love. If that's what Nicole will bring to you and you to her, you both have my blessing and best wishes." Sitting back in his chair, Jeff contemplated his middle son who closely resembled his mother. Virgil's smile lit up his whole face and his eyes sparkled brightly. Jumping up out of his chair, he started to run out of the lounge. Before he reached the door, he turned around.

"Thanks, Dad," he said. "I need to call Nicole. Um, when can I have a day or two of leave again? I want to propose to her the right way and treat her the way she deserves to be."

"Son, the soonest that you can have time off is in about a month and a half," Jeff answered, hesitantly. "But since she is already aware that we're IR why don't you bring her to the Island for some time with the whole family? I'm sure Johnny, Lucy, Mikey, and Benny would love to see their soon-to-be former nanny and future aunt."

"Are you serious, Dad? Can I go pick her up today?" He was literally bouncing on his feet with excitement. Jeff chuckled at him and held up his hand.

"Virgil, you only got home a little while ago," he answered. "How about you call Nicole and maybe one of your brothers or sister will go with you to pick her up tomorrow morning? On one condition, there are no rescue calls. If that happens, then it will be later in the day or when you all have rested after the rescue." Virgil looked as if his birthday had come early this year and agreed with his dad's plan. With a slight wave of his hand, Virgil ran outside and down the path to Alex and Sam's house or John and Catie's apartment. Jeff wasn't sure which.

A sharp rapping on the open front door echoed into the house and Alex looked out of the small home office.

"Come in," he called out. Sam was upstairs giving their children a bath before they all sat on the porch and relaxed. Evenings were spent in this manner and both Sam and Alex enjoyed the quiet time with their children. Benny had developed a fascination with Sam's old telescope and loved to look into the heavens above them.

"Alex, can I talk to you?" Virgil asked, walking into the small office. Alex glanced up from the file he was looking over. Leaning back in his chair, he noticed how nervous his brother-in-law was.

"Sure," he answered. Virgil plopped down in a chair and fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt.

"Can I ask you something personal?" He continued to play with his t-shirt.

"I'll answer if I can," Alex answered. Taking a drink of his iced tea, he waited for Virgil to speak again.

"How did you prepare yourself when you proposed to Sammie? Was it planned or was it a spur of the moment type of proposal?" he asked, hurriedly. Of all the topics that Alex thought were possibilities, this was not one of them.

"Hmm, well, I had her engagement ring already picked out and carried it with me whenever I knew that I would see her," he confided. "I didn't plan on how I was going to propose but knew that I loved her and that she loved me. With that in mind, I knew that however I did it would be the right way for us. You know that Sam's not interested in the same things other women of her status are. She's special and has been raised in a more value and moral based atmosphere. That makes it easier for her to enjoy the simple things in life. I think that Nicole is the same way and whatever way you propose will be the right way." Virgil's head snapped up and he saw the smirk on Alex's face. "Come on, Virgil, like it's not obvious where this conversation was going. Ask her but make it special for her and yourself. I won't go into detail but I proposed to Samantha after we had been awake for awhile. You and John saw the ring before anyone else. If you love her, don't let her get away. I worried about that when Sam and I were dating. I can't imagine my life without her or our children. Being married to your sister has been the most frustrating yet most rewarding thing that I have ever experienced in my life and I wouldn't change one thing about it ever." Taking another drink of his tea, he watched Virgil absorb what he had said.

"Thanks, Alex," he said after a short time. "You really love Sammie, don't you?"

"Yes, Virgil, I do," he answered. "She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and it became even clearer a few months ago. Only Dad and Grandma know that my mother made a derogatory remark about the Tracy family in front of Sam while I was in the hospital. Samantha ran from the room and for the first time in my life, I told my mom off. I'm not proud of what I did but Sam's my wife. I will never tolerate anyone saying something out of line to her again. Dad and Grandma also learned that because they said something that was unacceptable to her. The bond that she and I have strengthened and we moved to another level of commitment to one another due to the actions of a crazy man. We know and understand what we have is special. John and Catie and Alan and Tin-Tin have the same kind of marriages. It's clear that each of you have chosen someone who will compliment your personalities and will always be there for you and you for her." A thump from the second floor followed by an exasperated cry, made him sigh.

"JOHNNY! STOP SPLASHING ME!" Sam's voice echoed down the stairs much to the amusement of Alex and Virgil. Listening for another moment, Alex stood up and walked to the door.

"Samantha, do you need any help?" he called up the stairs. He could hear another splash of water and Lucy's cry of irritation. Virgil joined his brother-in-law at the base of the stairs and chuckled at the antics of his oldest nephew.

"JOHNNY, YOU NO SPLASH ME!" Mikey and Benny appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in their pajamas.

"Daddy, Johnny not being good," Benny informed his dad. "Him spwash Mommy. Her aw wet and not happy." Holding his brother's hand, the two boys slowly walked down the stairs.

"Unc Virgie, me firsty," Mikey said. "Can me have juice, Daddy?" When Alex had given his permission, Virgil took Mikey and Benny into the kitchen and poured them some juice into their sippy cups. Alex hurried up the stairs to see what he could do to help his wife. Looking into the bathroom, he smiled at the sight before him. Sam was leaning against the tub, rinsing Johnny's hair and muttering to herself. Lucy was sitting patiently on the floor, wrapped in a large towel. Johnny was kicking his legs which caused the water to splash up and into his mother's face and upper body.

"Johnny, if you splash me one more time, I will sit you in time-out and you will go to bed early. Do you understand me?" The tone of her voice made Johnny look up and gently lower the leg he was about to kick.

"I sorry, Mommy," he told her. "I like water and love to swim wif Uncle Gordy. I not want to sit in time-out and I be good now." He lay still while she finished rinsing him off. Wrapping him up in a bath towel, Sam dried him off and noticed Alex watching them.

"Lucy, come here and let me help you into your pajamas," Alex told their daughter. While he dressed Lucy, Sam helped Johnny into his pajamas. "Virgil, can you watch the kids for few minutes while Sam changes out of her wet clothes and I clean up the bathroom?"

"Send Johnny and Lucy down," he called back up. The twins hurried downstairs to join their baby brothers. Alex mopped up the water on the floor and hung the towels up to dry. Once he'd finished cleaning up, he followed Sam into their bedroom. She was in their bathroom, muttering to herself but hadn't changed out of her white t-shirt.

"Samantha, are you decent?" he asked through the closed bathroom door. She opened the door and smirked at him. His eyes were drawn to her chest. The wet t-shirt was see-through and he most definitely liked what he saw. "I didn't realize that it was wet t-shirt night here on the Island." Unwilling and unable to restrain himself, he reached out and cupped her breasts in his hands. A low moan escaped his mouth when he felt himself become aroused. Sam watched him and smiled up at him. Tugging the wet shirt up and over her head, she gasped when he lowered his head to kiss her breasts. She hadn't even been aware that he'd unfastened her bra.

"Alex, our children are downstairs with my brother. Now is not…the…oh…" Her words ended in a soft moan as the feelings intensified within her. In a slight frenzy, Alex pulled her shorts and underclothes down as well as his own. Somehow, he'd managed to shut and lock the bathroom door before pinning her against the wall, where he entered her in a heated rush.

"Damnit, Samantha…do you …know what …you do…to me?" he muttered as he plunged into her body repeatedly. His grunts of pleasure deepening until he gasped out her name and released deep within her. Sam sighed softly and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What do I do to you, Alex?" she finally asked. Alex looked down at her and grinned. Leaning down he kissed her again before he answered.

"You make me feel alive with desire," he told her. With a suggestive wink of his eye, he whispered in her ear something that caused her to giggle in response.

"Let me know when you want a private wet t-shirt contest and I'll see that it's done," she told him. When she had dried herself off, she went out to their bedroom and grabbed another bra and t-shirt. Alex followed behind her after pulling his boxers and shorts back up. Holding hands, they went downstairs to find Johnny annoying Lucy. She and Virgil were sitting on the piano bench of the upright that Jeff had bought for Lucy's entertainment. As well as a way to keep her from sneaking down to the main house to play Virgil's baby grand.

While Virgil was watching what keys Lucy was playing, Johnny would stealthily reach up and hit a random key which he found to be funny but caused his sister to become angry.

"JOHNNY, LEAVE MY PIANO ALONE!" Sliding off the bench, she went to face her twin. "Uncle Virgie is playing wif me and you don't touch." Her finger jabbed into his chest and he staggered back a bit. Sam noticed the ornery look on his face and scooped him up in her arms before he retaliated.

"WANT DOWN, NOW!" he shouted. "LUCY PUSHED ME AND I WANNA PUSH HER BACK!" He struggled against his mother's hold until he snapped his head back and busted her nose. Instantly, she shoved him into Virgil's arms and covered her face with her hands, tears streamed down her face and she stumbled to the bathroom. Alex followed behind her to make sure that she was alright. Grabbing a washcloth from the linen closet, she held it under the tap after turning on the cold water. Blood ran freely from her nose and dripped on to her t-shirt and counter. She spit out some blood from her mouth before she held the cold cloth to her face.

"Honey, let me see," Alex ordered gently. He moved her hands and the cloth from her face and carefully wiped the blood away while gently pinching the bridge of her nose. Whistling softly, he shook his head at what he was seeing.

"Wha?" she asked.

"Bloody nose, obviously, and a busted lip," he answered. "How's your head? Did he hit hard enough that you're going to have a headache?" Mikey and Benny quietly entered the bathroom to check on their mother. When they saw the blood on their mother's face, they looked at each other.

"Benny, get Unc Johnny. Him no like Mommy bweeding," Mikey ordered quietly. "Me take care of Johnny." Benny nodded his head before quietly heading to the front door. Opening the screen door, he closed it carefully before running down to his uncle's apartment. Banging on the door, he shouted for John.

"UNC JOHNNY!" John came to the door with Nicholas in his arms. Looking down he saw Benny getting ready to kick the door.

"What's wrong, Benny?" he asked, opening the door and stepping outside.

"Mommy bweeding and Mikey tole me get you," he said. Scooping his nephew up in his arms next to Nicholas, he ran up to Sam's house. The family room was in chaos with Johnny and Mikey crying. Virgil was holding Mikey and Alex was holding Johnny. Sam was holding a bloody washcloth to her face with Lucy sitting next to her.

"What the hell is going on in here?" John demanded when he had looked around the room. "Sammie, are you alright? Benny said you were bleeding." He sat Benny and Nicholas on the couch next to Lucy so that he could check his sister over. Gently, he pulled the cloth away from her face and breathed a sigh of relief to see that it was just a bloody nose and busted lip.

"I'm fine," she mumbled. "Johnny got me with his head. Benny must have seen the blood and decided to come and get you." She put the cold cloth back against her face and leaned back against the couch. Nicholas had scooted over next to Lucy and was holding her hand.

"Why are Johnny and Mikey crying?" he asked Sam. Virgil looked over at him and answered for her.

"Mikey came back in here and walked straight towards me cus I was holding Johnny. The next thing I know, he's biting Johnny on the leg and Johnny hit him on his head." Johnny was still crying and trying to get at his younger brother.

"MIKEY BITED ME!" he cried out. "I BITE HIM BACK!" His struggles intensified and he almost slipped from Alex's grip.

"Johnny, you are going to bed," he said, carrying his son upstairs.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO BED!" he screamed. "I WANT TO SIT ON THE PORCH!" Catie walked into the house with Julie cradled in her arms. Looking at her husband, she went over to check on her sister-in-law.

"Are you alright, Sammie?" she asked. Sam nodded her head.

"Johnny's wound up and caused a bit of mass hysteria," she answered. Jeff and Gordon had heard the muted cries from where they were sitting on the pool deck and came to investigate.

"Granpa, Johnny hurted Mommy," Lucy informed her grandfather. "Mikey bited him and Johnny hitted Mikey." Jeff shook his head and picked up Nicholas from where he was standing on the couch.

"Young man, that is a good way to fall and get hurt," he said. Nicholas smiled at his grandfather and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Ganpa," he muttered. "Sweepy." He yawned and closed his eyes. With a new baby in the house, who cried at all hours of the day and night, he'd become accustomed to falling asleep despite the noise around him. When John and Catie were sure that everything was alright, they took their children back to their home and tucked them into bed. Jeff and Gordon followed and went back to the pool deck. Sam and Alex decided to go ahead and put all four of their children to bed. Within a half hour the four of them were asleep and Sam, Alex, and Virgil were sitting out on the front porch. The breeze from the ocean was slight and refreshing. The scent of the wild flowers around the house wafted lightly on the breeze. Sam was leaning against Alex with her eyes closed. Content to just listen to the sounds of her Island home and being with her husband and brother, she gradually fell asleep. Virgil looked at her and smiled.

"She's only been able to do that when she's happy," he told Alex. "You know, I'm really glad that you all came back to the Island. I know that things had to change but I missed you guys. Everyone else did, too." Turning his attention back up to the sky, he found his mother's star and sighed.

"She's here, too." Said two quiet voices from opposite sides of him. John had walked up the path and Sam was watching their younger brother.

"I still don't understand how you both do that," he said. John sat down next to Virgil and grinned at him.

"Consider it a mystery of the universe," he quipped. "Or just think of it as a twin thing like I told you years ago." Sam and Alex chuckled softly at Virgil's expression.

"Virg, it's not hard to follow your line of thought," Sam told him. "Especially when you search for Mom's star." The three siblings looked up at their mother's star and each said a private prayer.

_"Mom, thanks for sending Samantha back to us with her family intact. I missed having my twin close to me even if I'm on Five every other month and a half. Her leaving left a void on the Island that is now whole again. I miss you still, Mom, but I hope that you know how much I love you." (John's thoughts)_

_"This is how it was when we were in Boston, Mom, Virgil, John, Alex, and me. We did a lot together that last semester of Virgil's senior year of high school. Then again, John, Virgil, and I have always been pretty close and Alex just fit in so well that he was one of us. The last few months have been so emotional for all of us. Mom, I know now a bit more of how Dad felt when he lost you. I was so sure that I was going to lose Alex to a madman. I never want to feel like that again but I know that somehow that person will worm his way back into our lives. He just keeps appearing and when he does someone gets hurt. I know that you're watching over us all and I hope that we're making you proud. I love you, Mom." (Sam's thoughts)_

_"Hey, Mom, I've finally decided to propose to Nicole. I spoke with Dad earlier and he was fine with me getting married. I want to make sure that I do it right so I've talked with Alex to find out what and how he proposed to Sammie. I'm going to talk to John and Alan to find out what they did, too. I'm so nervous and excited all at the same time. I see Alex with Sam, John with Catie, and Alan with Tin-Tin and I know that's what I want with Nicole. I've never felt the way I do with her when I was with previous girlfriends. Mom, you'd like her. Amazingly, Sam likes her and she's been very critical of any girls or women Scott, John, Gordon, and I have ever dated. She only wants the best for us and nothing less will do. After Nicole and I get married, only Scott and Gordon will be left single. Somehow, I doubt if it will be like that for long. Our family has doubled with Johnny, Lucy, Mikey, Benny, Nicholas, Danica, and Julie. Nicole and I will definitely have children eventually. I want to have a year or so of just the two of us before we have children. I think that John's got the right idea with two. Then again, Alex and Sam had it right with their four since that is what they wanted. Mom, I miss and love you still. (Virgil's thoughts)_

Unsure of which star was designated as his mother-in-laws, Alex gazed up at the brightest star in the direction his wife and her brothers were staring.

_Lucy, I've never talked to you but somehow this just feels like the right time. I hope that you're pleased with the way I've tried to take care of Samantha. She's everything to me and I strive to do my best for her and our children. Grandma said that our marriage is much like what you and Dad had. If that is the kind of marriage we have, then we are so very lucky. I'm just grateful that I found Sam and realized how special she was and kept her in my life. I'm sure that I would have loved you as much as I love and care for the rest of your family. Well, I guess I should say our family. (Alex's thoughts)_

The four of them sighed simultaneously before looking at one another sheepishly as if they knew that they had all been speaking to Lucy. Sam stood up and moved to where her brothers were sitting and squeezed in between them. Leaning her head on John's shoulder, she wrapped her arm around Virgil and pulled him closer to her so that his head was leaning on her shoulder. Alex sat on the chair and watched them silently. He understood without a word that they needed this and were drawing strength from one another. A few minutes later, Scott and Gordon walked up the path and sat down on the steps in front of them. Scott leaned back against Sam's legs and Gordon was leaning back against John's legs. They just sat there for awhile before Virgil cleared his throat. His siblings looked over at him, expectantly.

"Um, I thought that I should tell you that I'm planning on proposing to Nicole," he began. "Dad said that I can go pick her up tomorrow if one of you goes with me. He's already given me his blessing and well, I hope that all of you will too." He looked from one sibling to the next. Sam glanced back at Alex and winked.

"So, you're going to pop the question?" she asked, quietly. "Do you remember what I told you?" She stared hard at her next youngest brother and waited for him to answer.

"Yes, I'm going to ask Nicole to marry me," he answered. "But you never told me anything about it." Sam shook her head and grinned at her brothers.

"Not so, little brother," she retorted. "I distinctly recall telling you that if you pursued a relationship with our nanny then you'd have to help us find a new one." Virgil opened and closed his mouth before realizing that his sister was teasing him. "You're just lucky we moved back to the Island." She and her brothers congratulated Virgil on his impending marriage. Alex had come down to the steps and bumped Scott over so that he could sit in front of his wife and lean back against her. Sam draped her arms over Alex's shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

"Love you, Alex," she murmured softly. Yawning, she looked around at her brothers and smiled apologetically. "Sorry guys but I'm tired and calling it a night. See you all tomorrow." She hugged and kissed John and Virgil and then stood up and moved down the steps so that she could do the same to Scott and Gordon. "Love you guys." Alex stood up and followed her back up the steps.

"Goodnight," he said. With a quick glance over his shoulder, he winked at them and mouthed, "Lucky night." Sam's brothers groaned at his words causing her to look back at them.

"What?" she asked. Alex took her hand and pulled her into their house.

"Don't mind them, Honey," he answered. With another grin at his brother-in-laws, he closed the door behind them. The four brothers headed back down the path. John waving goodnight at his apartment. Virgil's phone began ringing and he pulled it out. Glancing at the number displayed, he jogged down the path and up to his room. He had just gotten to his room when he collapsed to the floor in disbelief.

"What did you just say, Nicole?" he stammered. His hand was shaking so much that he could barely hear her speak.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated, crying. "I've missed my last two cycles and I've always been regular." Virgil stared at the wall in front of him without really seeing it. He knew that he loved Nicole and wanted to marry her. They had talked about children but not right now. Hanging his head, he wondered how he would break the news to his father that he hadn't been protected and that his girlfriend was pregnant.

"Virgil? Are you there?" Nicole sounded as if she were close to panicking. Her voice snapped Virgil out of his thoughts. Realizing that he loved her regardless, he made his decision to do the right thing.

"Nicole, I was going to call you and invite you here to the Island," he began. "Would you like to come and stay with me? I will come and pick you up in the morning." Pacing around his room, he waited with bated breath for her answer.

"You want me to stay with you?" she asked in a small voice. She'd been afraid that he'd be upset with her.

"Yes, I want you to stay with me. Did you think that I'd abandon you when you are pregnant with my child?" he asked. A sniffle from her end, confirmed his thoughts. She had thought he would break up with her. "I'll be there tomorrow to pick you up. Bring everything you think that you'll need." He paused for a moment before hanging up. "Nic, I love you. See you in the morning."

"I love you, too," she sniffled. "Bye." Hanging up his phone, he tossed it aside and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, Virgil, you better go talk to Dad," he muttered to himself. Sighing heavily, he stood up and walked down to the lounge. As he expected, his dad was at his desk, working on some papers for Tracy Enterprises. When he heard someone come into the room, Jeff looked up.

"Virgil, what's wrong?" he asked. He had noticed his son's paleness. Virgil sank down into one of the chairs in front of the desk and nervously glanced up at his dad.

"Dad, Nicole just called me," he admitted quietly. Jeff waited patiently for him to continue. Virgil jumped up from his chair and began pacing the lounge in an agitated manner. "Dad, she's pregnant. From what she told me, she's about two months along." Hanging his head in shame, he waited for his dad's reaction. He didn't have long to wait.

"WHAT?" Jeff's voice resounded around the room and a sudden pounding of feet could be heard coming from the kitchen. Scott and Gordon slid into the room with worried expressions on their faces. When Scott saw Virgil with his head down, he realized that this had nothing to do with them and pulled Gordon back and closed the door. Meeting his father's angry stare with his own determined look.

"I said, Nicole is pregnant. I made a mistake but since I had already planned on marrying her, it shouldn't be such an issue for you to get angry over," he said. "I'm picking her up in San Diego in the morning just like you suggested earlier. The only thing that has changed is that she and I are going to have a baby."

"What if you wouldn't have made the decision to marry her? What if she doesn't want to marry you? You are still responsible for that child. Did you even stop to think about the consequences of your irresponsible actions? I thought that I raised you better than that." He had stood up and began to pace behind his desk.

"Dad, I made a mistake but this doesn't change how I feel for Nicole," Virgil snapped. "Yes, you taught me responsibility and I will honor my obligations. I love Nicole and she and I will raise our child together. I'm going to ask her to marry me in the morning." Sighing, Jeff sat down in his chair.

"See that you take care of this, Virgil, because she is carrying a Tracy within her and Tracys look after their own," he said. "I'm proud that you're following through with your plans to marry her. And I'm sorry if I seemed like a tyrant but I was not expecting this." Virgil sat down again, heavily.

"You weren't expecting it? Neither was I," he mumbled. "Dad, I'm serious about my feelings for her but now I'm scared as hell. What if I do something wrong? What if I'm not a good dad and husband?" He looked panicked and Jeff couldn't help but chuckle.

"Son, if you didn't have these feelings, then I'd be upset with you. Because you are thinking these things, shows that you will do well in both roles," he said. Virgil looked up at him, desperately wanting to believe him. "Go to bed, Virgil. Tomorrow will be a better day for you." Standing up, he went around his dad's desk and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Dad," he said softly. Leaving the office, he ran into Scott in the hallway.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. Virgil glanced up and nodded.

"Scott, will you fly with me to San Diego in the morning? I'm flying up there to pick Nicole up. She'll be coming to the Island for awhile," he answered.

"Yeah, I'll go with you. What time are you leaving?" Scott asked.

"I thought that I'd leave about 8:00AM," he answered, tiredly. "Goodnight." Brushing past his oldest brother, Virgil hurried to his room and collapsed onto his bed. Within moments he was asleep and dreaming of babies.

Alex and Sam made sure that the doors were locked to keep their children inside and went upstairs. They went into their children's bedrooms and straightened their bedclothes and kissed their little faces before going into their own bedroom. Alex closed the door and lit a few candles in the room before turning on the stereo. Soft music along with the candle light created a romantic atmosphere in the room. Sam came out of the bathroom and smiled softly at him. He motioned for her to come to him which she did willingly. She had taken her hair out of the ponytail and it was loose around her face. Her white blonde hair seemed lighter with her tan and her eyes reflected the candlelight. Alex stared at her in wonderment, absolutely taken with her elegance and beauty. Trembling as he reached out to pull her closer to him, he carefully slid the straps of her nightgown down her arms. The silky material slid down her body and gathered in a small heap at her feet. Tracing his fingers down her arms and then back up to her shoulders, he slowly moved them down to her full breasts. Closing her eyes, she felt her body responding to his touch. Gasping, she opened her eyes when she felt his warm breath on her neck. His light kisses triggering a heat that started deep within her. Leaning into him, she tilted her head up so that he had access to her lips. His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth and she willingly opened herself to him. The heat that had started flared up and began to consume both of them. Tenderly, he slid her panties down until they, too, fell in a heap at her feet. With no more barriers to get around, he moved his hand down and sought her most intimate of places. Her soft cries of pleasure pleased him and he fought to keep himself in control. He had rushed them earlier when he'd seen her in the wet t-shirt and this time he wanted to make it great for both of them. Gaining some control of her body, she slid her hands beneath his t-shirt and felt his muscles twitch beneath her touch. Wanting to feel his broad chest against her, she slowly lifted his shirt up and over his head. When he was standing before her in nothing but his shorts, she lightly ran her fingernails over his chest and abs. She wanted him to know how much she desired him and softly licked and then blew on his nipples. Groaning deep in his throat, he allowed her to tempt him more and more. Sliding her hands to the waistband of his shorts, she pushed them down. Gazing down at him, she smiled softly at the arousal that was straining against his boxer briefs.

"Samantha, I need you," he moaned huskily. Carefully, she slid his boxers down and gently grasped his arousal. "Ahh…now…Sammie." He picked her up and carried her over to their bed, kissing her all the way. He put her down next to the bed and pulled down the bedclothes and gently laid her down before lying down next to her. Cradling her head in his hands, he nipped and kissed at her lips before pushing his tongue into her mouth. She pulled him over so that he was on top of her. His arousal gained entrance to her warm depths and both groaned. Feeling him deep within her, she was complete. He plunged into her and groaned as she took him whole. Slowly, he thrust into her, her breath warm on his neck enflaming his lust for her. Picking up the pace, he kissed her deeply.

"M-My turn…to be on…top," she gasped out. Alex rolled them over so that Sam was straddling him. His hands tightened on her hips and helped guide her where the pleasure was the most for them. Each time she came down on him, a low groan came from the back of his throat. Suddenly, he reached the crest that he craved, his body thrusting up to meet her down stroke. He cried out as his body shook with his release. Sam followed a moment behind him; her cries of ecstasy were slightly muffled because Alex had sat up and sealed his mouth over hers. Totally spent, he fell back on the bed and pulled her down on top of him. Stretching her legs, she stayed on top of him and snuggled into his strong embrace. Her head rested on his chest with his chin resting on top of her head. With one arm, he pulled the bedclothes over their pleasantly tired bodies. Automatically, he moved his arm back over her to keep her close to him. That's how they fell asleep until the sunlight woke them in the morning.

"Honey, it's time to get up." Sam blinked and lifted her head until she was looking into her husband's face. With a knowing smile, she rubbed against him.

"I think that you've already managed that," she teased. Groaning slightly, she rolled off of him and nestled against his side. "I'm awake and ready for a shower before we start the day with the Terrible Two times Two. Johnny was being a total monster yesterday." Alex chuckled at her comments before kissing the top of her head. His arms were still holding her close to him and she had her arm across his chest.

"You better go get in the shower because if you continue to lie there, I'm going to be in the mood for you to do something else," he said huskily. Knowing exactly what he had in mind, Sam smiled and slid out of their bed. He watched her walk, naked, to their dresser and get her clothes before going into the bathroom. Waiting for just a few minutes, he stood and got his own clothes. Watching her in the shower, he felt himself becoming aroused. He shook his head and went to the sink and splashed his face with cold water.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked from the open shower door. She'd been watching him and noticed his problem. Glancing at her from the bathroom mirror, he grinned and winked. Not saying a word, she stepped back into the shower and waited for him to join her.

"Mommy, me want Granpa." Sam looked down at Benny and smiled. She'd been working in her office while her children played in the playroom. Johnny had been on his best behavior after being warned that he wouldn't be allowed to go swimming for a whole day if he acted that way again. Stretching her arms and back, she scooped him up into her arms and kissed him.

"Well, let's go see him," she said. "I need to go see him anyway. Shall we get your brothers and sister?" Nodding in agreement, he slid out of her arms and ran to the playroom, calling for his siblings.

"JOHNNY, LUCY, MIKEY!" he yelled. "We going to see Granpa." The four of them ran back to the entry way and waited on their mother. Alex was in the lab with Brains going over the files that had been brought back from San Diego. They had just stepped out on the porch when Mikey pointed up into the sky.

"Unc Cott went fwying," he muttered. "Me want to fwy." Holding onto Benny's hand the two of them walked down the path to the main house. Their older brother and sister followed behind them. John and Catie were just coming out of their apartment with Nick and Julie. Nick was holding onto his dad's fingers and toddling alongside him. Julie was looking around her and cooing.

"Hey, Sis," John said when he saw them coming down the path. Smiling at her twin and his family, Sam offered her hand to her nephew. Nick smiled up at her and gripped her fingers within his little hand.

"Ammie," he said. With a quick glance at John, she felt a bit of nostalgia. Her younger brothers had all called her 'Ammie' when they were little and couldn't say 's.' By the time they all reached the lounge, Benny was already seated on Jeff's lap and talking to him.

"Granpa, me want more tories," he said. "'bout the moon and tars." Jeff leaned back in his chair with Benny against him. Opening a drawer in his desk, he pulled out a picture book that had pictures of the universe in it. John recognized the book and pointed it out to Sam.

"He still has the book that we used to make him read to us," he said. Their dad heard them and looked up.

"It kept you calm and answered your questions so I figured that it would do the same when my grandkids came along," he explained, sheepishly. In truth, the book brought back many happy memories of him holding his twins on his lap and later Virgil had joined them. He turned his attention back to Benny and the book. Mikey was sitting on the floor nearby looking at Scott's Air Force picture again.

"Me want to fwy," he muttered again. Johnny and Lucy had made their way to the kitchen to see their grandmother and Kyrano. Tin-Tin was sitting at the table with Danica.

"Aunt Tin-Tin," Lucy cried. Running over to her aunt, she climbed into a chair next to her and reached out to touch her cousin. "Dani, you pretty." Dani laughed at her cousin before holding her arms out to her. "Aunt Tin-Tin, I want to hold her, please." After making sure that Lucy was sitting down, Tin-Tin placed Dani on her lap. Dani immediately grabbed for Lucy's hair and tugged. Gently, Tin-Tin opened her daughter's hand and pulled Lucy's hair into a ponytail, securing it with an elastic band that she had on her wrist.

"Fanks, Aunt Tin-Tin," she said. Kissing her little cousin on the cheek, she told Tin-Tin she was done. Sliding out of the chair once Dani was back in her mother's arms, Lucy joined her brother next to Grandma.

"Grandma, I hungry," Johnny was telling her. Kyrano had some apple slices on the counter and pushed them over to Mrs. Tracy. She handed a slice to Johnny and one to Lucy.

"Go sit down at the table and I'll bring the rest over for you," Grandma ordered kindly. Johnny and Lucy ran back to the table and climbed up onto the chairs. Placing the apple slices within reach and equally divided between the two. Munching on their snacks and talking with their family, they didn't see Nicole, Virgil, and Scott walk into the kitchen. Nicole snuck up behind the twins and covered their eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" she said. Twisting away from her hands, Johnny and Lucy slid out of their chairs and looked up at their nanny.

"NIC!" They both shouted before hugging her legs. Kneeling down, she hugged them tight against her.

"I missed you, Nic," Lucy said, hugging her nanny tight. Sam and John came into the kitchen with the rest of the family. Then much to everyone's shock, Johnny spoke up.

"Uncle Virgie, I not want to see you nekked wif Nic," he admonished. Alex and Brains had just come up from the labs with Gordon and heard Johnny's comment. Alex groaned at his son's lack of discretion while Gordon burst out laughing.

"Virgil will never live it down," he laughed, joining the family in the kitchen. Virgil and Nicole were standing by the table with their faces a bright red. Sam was grabbing Johnny up and taking him out to the lounge. John and Scott were holding on to each other, laughing hysterically.

"VIRGIL GRISSOM TRACY!" Scott said through his laughter. Grandma cuffed him in the back of his head. This resulted in John and Gordon howling with laughter. Jeff shot them a look that they immediately interpreted to cease laughing at their brother and his girlfriend. Sam came back into the kitchen with a more subdued Johnny. A flash of color dazzled her eyes and she stared hard at Nicole's left hand. A small yet elegant engagement ring was on her ring finger. Noticing how hard his sister was staring at Nicole's hand, Gordon and John whistled softly at what had drawn her attention.

"Is there something you need to tell us, Virg?" Sam asked, quietly. Virgil swallowed nervously and grinned at his family. Drawing Nicole close to him, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I asked Nicole to marry me and she said yes," he admitted. Kissing his fiancée gently on the lips, he looked into her eyes. Without saying a word, she had told him to break the rest of the news. "Not only that but we're going to be parents." A sudden hush fell over the family until Jeff spoke up.

"Congratulations," he said, nonplussed. "Virgil, take Nicole up to your room. I can guess that she'll be staying with you in your suite. Nicole, welcome to the family." Smiling gratefully at his dad, Virgil led Nicole upstairs to his suite.

Sam stared up after her brother and then turned back to their father. Wide-eyed, she glanced at John and then Scott and Gordon.

"Did he just say that they're going to be parents?" she asked. "Tell me that I didn't just hear that my little brother had been irresponsible."

"Samantha, he's an adult and he's taking care of his responsibilities. You need to stay out of it and accept it," her dad stated firmly. Turning back to her brothers, she spoke quietly.

"Guess Grandma didn't give him the 'sex' talk or his box of condoms," she muttered so that her brothers heard her. Unfortunately for her, Johnny heard also.

"Mommy, what is 'sex'?" he blurted out. She began to blush and groaned when her grandmother pointed up to her suite. Sam handed Johnny to Alex and walked to her suite.

"Sammie's so busted," said Gordon in a mock whisper. Grandma heard him and motioned for him to follow as well. John patted him on the back and smiled at him. Gordon followed his sister and grandmother to their grandmother's suite of rooms. Closing the door behind them, he sat down on the little couch next to Sam. Grandma paced the sitting room, glaring at her prank-loving grandchildren.

"Samantha Michelle, how do you know about your brothers getting a 'sex' talk and a box of condoms?" she asked. Sam looked down at her hands and mumbled her answer. "What did you say?" Raising her head, she spoke again.

"I said, I know because Scott and John walked by me the day you gave them their condoms. John was embarrassed and then Gordon came down the hall and saw them hiding the boxes behind their backs. They didn't know that I was in the guest room that they walked by while discussing it," she replied. "And then, I helped you get Gordon." Gordon glared at his sister, thinking back to the day he got his 'talk' and 'gift' of condoms.

"Now, Gordon, what was that comment you made about Samantha?" she asked. Sam leaned back against the couch cushions and waited to hear what her brother had done to get into trouble with her.

"I said that Samantha was so busted," he admitted, not able to hide his grin. "Which she was, Grandma. I was just pointing out the obvious since it's one of my talents." In spite of the sternness of their grandmother, Sam choked on her laughter which was brought on by her brother's cheekiness. Gordon patted her on the back in an effort to help her breathe normally again but grew alarmed when she began wheezing again. Fighting against the slight panicky feeling, she struggled to take a normal breath. Stumbling to her feet, she got to the door and out to the hallway. Gordon was right behind her and had contacted Alex on their wrist communicators.

"Alex, Sam needs her inhaler, NOW!" By this time, Scott and John had run to the hallway where Sam was on her knees, struggling to breathe. Brains ran to the infirmary and grabbed an inhaler before running back to the hallway.

"M-M-MOVE!" He shouted, pushing his way to Sam. After placing the inhaler in her mouth, he gave her three quick puffs of it. Sam shook her head and motioned for it again. This time a ragged breath was taken and Sam closed her eyes. Alex pushed through their family until he was next to Sam. He picked her up and followed Jeff to one of the guest rooms. Laying her down on the bed, he held her hand and smoothed her hair back out of her face.

"I'm fine. Just got choked up, laughing at Gordy," she rasped. "Then I couldn't breathe right again and panicked. Sorry." Wearily, she closed her eyes again and slowly her breathing returned to normal. Virgil and Nicole came running into the room, alarmed at the family gathered in the hall and guest room.

"What's going on?" Virgil demanded. "Sammie, are you okay?"

"I'm alright, Virg," she said quietly. "Alex, can you help me get the kids back to the house for lunch and nap time?" Taking her husband's support, she and Alex gathered their children and went back to their house. Alex made Sam lie down on the couch while he fixed lunch for all of them. Protesting that she was alright, Sam went to the kitchen to help him.

"Samantha Murphy, get back on that couch now," he ordered. Sam glowered at him and sat down at the table with their children. Once he had served his children, he picked Sam up and carried her to the couch. Fighting him every step of the way, she did her best to make him put her down.

"I'm fine, Alex, and I don't need to lie down," she retorted. He pushed her down and held her down with one hand while pulling a blanket over her with his other hand.

"Just for a little while, will you stay down?" he asked. "For me, please?" Tired from struggling against him, she nodded and laid back. When he was sure that she would stay still, he removed his hand from holding her down. Tenderly, he kissed her face. "Honey, I love you and it's my job to take care of you." Closing her eyes, she let herself fall asleep. Alex went back to the kitchen and ate lunch with his children. After he had cleaned them up, they went to the family room where Sam was sleeping. Benny walked up to her and gently kissed her.

"Wuv Mommy, Johnny," he said to his oldest brother. Johnny hugged his baby brother before kissing their mother himself.

"We all love Mommy, Benny," he replied. "Her the bestest Mommy ever. Daddy the bestest Daddy ever." Lucy and Mikey sidled next to their siblings and took their turn kissing their sleeping mother. Alex came into the room and listened to what his children were saying to each other. Smiling at the sweet things that they were saying filled him with pride and happiness.

"Hey, guys, its nap time," he told them after awhile. Johnny turned to face their dad and nodded.

"Okay, Daddy," he said. "Let's go, Lucy, Mikey, and Benny. We play later." Johnny grasped Benny's hand while Lucy and Mikey held hands. The four of them slowly climbed up the stairs with Alex behind them. He tucked them into their beds after sending them to the bathroom and taking their shoes off.

The week went by and Nicole grew accustomed to the Island home. She was frightened the first time she saw Virgil go off in TB2 with Gordon and John. Sam had flown back to San Diego for some meetings and was gone for a few days. During that time, Nicole helped Alex with the children. Resuming her role as their nanny gave her something constructive to do even though Alex and Sam had told her that she was almost family now and was not responsible for caring for their children.

She and Virgil had set their wedding date and had decided to be married on the beach with just family and close friends present. They were married on August 30th, the half-way mark between their birthdays. It was shortly after the wedding had been announced that Sam approached her dad.

"Dad, I want to resume my role in International Rescue," she said in a closed door meeting with him and Scott. She had purposely included Scott because he was the Field Commander. "I know that I'm not allowed in the field but I want to help here at Base. I can help with translations so that Alan or John can focus on the rescue and monitoring our brothers. If you'll let me come back, I promise not to try and force myself in on rescues. I'll honor the agreement to stay here at Base unless otherwise ordered by whoever is in the role of Commander." Looking from her oldest brother and back to her dad she waited to hear what they would say. When the silence continued, Sam lowered her head in disappointment. She didn't see her dad nod to Scott or his answering nod.

"Samantha, welcome back to active duty," Scott told her. "I expect you to be in the gym working out with the other members as well as training on the simulators. All operatives are required to stay up-to-date and that includes you and Alex. He's already spoken to us and while he is more of an engineer sometimes we need more people out on the rescues. You start training tomorrow morning at 7AM with me." Elated, Sam jumped out of her chair and hugged her brother and dad before running out of the office.

"Well, do you think she's happy?" Jeff asked, sarcastically. Scott chuckled and followed his sister out of the office. She had run down to the pool deck where John, Gordon, and Virgil were sitting on the side of the pool. Running past them, she jumped into the pool causing a big splash and soaking her brothers. When she surfaced, they were glowering at her.

"What the hell was that for?" Virgil demanded. Sam swam up to him and treaded water.

"I'm back with IR," she said, happily. "I'm going to be helping here at base. Dad and Scott agreed to let me be an active member again." Seeing how happy their sister was, they all slid into the pool with her and a full-scale water fight broke out. Hearing the laughter, Jeff and Scott came out of the main house while Alex, Catie, Nicole, Tin-Tin came down from Catie's apartment and Alex's house. Johnny and Lucy ran for the pool and jumped in beside their uncles. Mikey and Benny paused long enough to put on their water wings. Nick toddled behind them and jumped into John's arms. Alex, Scott, and Nicole all joined everyone in the pool. At three months into her pregnancy, Nicole swam daily to help stay fit. Jeff smiled down at his family enjoying their time together and suddenly decided to join them. Slipping out of his shoes, he dove into the deep end and swam up behind Sam. Picking his only daughter up, he tossed her back into the deep end. Keeping her dad distracted, he wasn't aware of John and Alex sneaking up behind him until he was forced underwater. The afternoon wound down and one by one, they climbed out of the pool, tired but happy. Grandma and Kyrano served dinner on the pool deck and everyone who'd been swimming sat down at the tables wrapped in large towels. After dinner the family sat around on the pool deck and just relaxed until the siblings with children went to their homes to prepare their children for bed.

Just after Sam and John's twenty-ninth birthday, International Rescue was called out for a rescue. The emergency klaxon sounded throughout the Island and those on duty came running to Command.

"We'll need everyone for this one, Dad," Alan was saying via his live feed from TB5. "A marine research center in the Pacific has reported a fire and some of the researchers and staff is trapped. The fire seems to be blocking their boats and they can't get away. Preliminary reports state that there are four levels beneath the surface of the ocean and that explosive materials are stored there as part of the research."

"Okay, Scott, you have TB1, so get going. Alan will send the coordinates once you're airborne. Virgil, you'll need Pod 4 and John and Gordon will be with you," Jeff ordered. "Thunderbirds are go!"

"DAD! You need everyone," Alan repeated. "John and Gordon won't be enough." Jeff looked sharply at his youngest son. "There are fifteen people scattered over four levels, John cannot get everyone by himself and that's what you're ordering if Gordon is in his 'bird. You need two more for this rescue." Jeff looked at Scott who'd stopped in front of his chute. Virgil and Gordon right next to him.

"Samantha and Alex, you're both needed for this rescue," he told the couple. "Nicole, will you please watch my grandchildren for them?"

"Yes, Dad," she said, guiding the two sets of twins back to their house. Catie and Tin-Tin joined her with Danica, Julie, and Nick. Sam and Alex took their places by her brothers and again Jeff looked at his family.

"THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!" He stated firmly. "Be careful out there." He said quietly as his children disappeared from sight. Virgil began start up procedures for his 'bird and for the first time in over a year, Sam was his co-pilot. John and Gordon got TB4 ready and Alex made sure that they had plenty of fire-fighting agents to put down the fire quickly.

"Strap yourselves in," Sam called over the intercom. Alex, John, and Gordon came running back into the cockpit and secured themselves in the jump seats. Minutes later they were airborne following Scott in his 'bird.

"Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1, I'm five minutes from the danger zone," Scott said over the radio. "What is your ETA?" Sam glanced at the gauges in front of her and was surprised when Virgil nodded for her to answer.

"Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 2, our ETA is 15 minutes and 34 seconds," she answered. Maintaining close attention to the gauges in front of her, Sam couldn't help the elation she felt about being out in the field with her brothers and husband.

"Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1, I'm at the danger zone," Scott informed them. "There is no place for either of us to set down. Virgil, you're going to have to get above helipad. John, Alex, and Sam, you're all going to have to fast rope down to the platform. Get your gear on now. Gordon as of right now four is not needed in the water but standby just in case. If it's not needed, you can control the rescue platform. If it is, Virgil, you'll man the platform remotely."

"Understood, Thunderbird 1," Virgil replied. "ETA is 1 minute and 5 seconds." Sam and John double-checked each other's gear and harnesses while Gordon double checked Alex's. Slipping on their thick roping gloves, they waited around the hatch with their helmets on and a two small oxygen canisters hooked to their belts. A canister of fire fighting compound was strapped onto each of their backs. All three of them had first aid equipment in a pack strapped around their waists and John carried a collapsible backboard next to the canister on his back. With a thumbs up, John and Sam went first. When Sam was half-way down, Alex began his descent. Once on the platform, they decided who went where.

"Scott, what levels are the victims on?" John asked over their headsets.

"Level 3 and 4," he replied. "A faint signal appears to be coming from level 2 as well. John, you take level 4, Alex, level 3, and…"

"I've got level 2," Sam said. "Come on guys, let's go. Scott, is there anything we should be worried about on the levels we're going to?"

"Affirmative, Sam. Levels 2 and 4 have combustible canisters of various agents. No definites as to specific locations," he answered. "Be careful all of you." He watched as they moved towards a door and disappeared inside. Each broke off on the level they were assigned. Cautiously, Sam made her way along the partially lit corridor.

"Scott, am I heading in the right direction? This place is a maze," she asked.

"Yes, Sam. Continue straight ahead and turn at the first right that you come to then the second left. The signal is coming from the third room on the right," he answered her. Following his directions carefully, she made it to the room.

"HELLO! ANYONE IN HERE?" she called out. "I'm with International Rescue." Looking around her, she could tell that she was in a lab of some sort. A faint whimpering sound caught her attention and she moved to where the sound originated from. Tucked back against the far corner was a cage with a small puppy in it. "Scott, that faint signal that you were picking up is a puppy. I'm in some kind of lab and am hesitant about removing it from the cage." Glancing around, she found a small carrier and carefully opened the cage so that the puppy could move into the carrier. Sighing softly to herself, she turned around to find herself facing a large dog. "Scott, I have the puppy in a carrier but now have another problem."

"What's wrong, Sam?" he asked. Virgil and Gordon had picked up the anxiety in her voice. Standing still, she continued to watch the dog.

"There is a large dog in front of me with its teeth bared," she told them calmly. "I can't get to the exit." Looking for a way out of her problem, she cautiously moved to her right towards the door. The dog began to growl deep in his throat and bared his teeth more. Keeping an eye on the dog, she stopped again. The dog moved to block her. "Shit, Scott, it blocked my way…" A horrible scream ripped from her throat as the dog lunged for her. Rolling on to her front, she felt the dog bite into her arm. Pain shot through her arm and she screamed again. Grasping one of the oxygen canisters on her belt, she released it and slammed it down on the dog's head. Stunned, the dog dropped to the floor, still growling at her. With adrenaline pumping through her system, she grabbed the carrier and ran out of the room. Slamming the door behind her, she slid to the floor.

"SAMANTHA, RESPOND IMMEDIATELY!" shouted seven voices at once. Her dad from Base, Scott from his 'bird, Gordon and Virgil from 2, Alex from level 3, John from level 4, and Alan from 5.

"I'm out," she gasped. "I've been bitten on the left arm. I'm making my way back up to the platform. Alex, John, do you need any help before I go up?"

"NO!" Alex said. "I have seven with me and all are able to get out on their own. We're moving towards the stairs. Dodging hot spots and on our way."

"Sam, if you can, I have one that I'm going to need help with," John told her.

"Alex, I'll meet you on the stairs," Sam said. "I don't think that I can help John so I'll take the group you have up and then you can go help John." Moving back down the corridor, she reached the stairwell. Five minutes later, Alex and his group showed up. Sam was sitting on the landing with her arm hanging at her side. Her sleeve was ripped and blood was dripping from her fingertips and had stained her uniform. Alex dropped down next to her and grabbed his first aid kit. Quickly bandaging the wound, he asked her how she was.

"Sam, can you make it back upstairs?" he asked over their headsets. Standing up, she motioned for the researchers to follow her. Alex went back down the stairs to help John. One of the researchers took the carrier with the puppy in it. Sam's arm hung limply at her side as they made it out to the platform.

"Gordon, lower the rescue platform," she told her brother. "These seven, well, eight are ready to come up."

"Rescue platform coming down, now," he replied. "Sammie, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," she answered. "Ask them about the dog when they get up there. That way I can get the right treatment for the bite." She opened the platform and four of the researchers climbed in. Once she closed it, she gave Gordon the all clear to lift it.

"Alex, how far are you from my location?" John asked. Alex had made it down to the fourth level and was moving towards his brother-in-law.

"John, Alex is two corridors and three rooms from your location," said Scott's voice. "Alex, make a left and then an immediate right from where you're at. John's in the third room on the left."

"FAB, Scott." Alex had just passed the first room when an explosion threw him to the floor. The door smashed down on him causing him to groan in pain.

"ALEX, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" called John. He had come out of the room and saw the door covering Alex's prone form. Scooting out from beneath it, Alex slowly got to his feet.

"I'm alright," he answered so that everyone listening would know. He followed John back to the room and helped him get one of the victims on the backboard. Together they carried the victim to the stairwell. The other victims followed behind them. They had just reached the stairwell when another explosion rocked the research center. The ceiling began falling on them. Hurrying as fast as they could, John and Alex led them up to the third and second levels. They had just made it to the first level when another massive explosion knocked all of them to the floor. Debris and parts of the ceiling rained down on them. A steel beam blocked them from continuing up the stairs.

"Damnit, Scott, we're blocked from the next level," John growled angrily. "Are there any other exits that we can use?" Up on the helipad, Sam had loaded the last of her victims into the platform. Turning on her heel, she rushed back to the stairs and opened the door. Entering the stairwell, she looked around for a way to help her brother and husband. Pushing and pulling on one of the beams, she was able to move it enough that she could slide beneath it. Moving to the next obstacle, she snapped.

"Son of a bitch," she mumbled. "Scott, there is no way for them to come up this way. It's totally blocked."

"Sam, watch the language," Jeff said from Base. "John, that goes for you, too." One of the researchers tapped Alex on his shoulder.

"The only other exit is out into the water," he said. "If we go back down to level 3 there is a room that has an outlet to the water as part of our research."

"Scott, we're going to need Gordon's help with this now," Alex informed their Field Commander.

"Gordon, Thunderbird 4 is now needed," Scott said. "Get going and look for the entrance that they tell you. Sam, get back up on deck. Virgil will lift you by your harness once he has dropped Four."

"Heading up now, Scott," Sam replied. Scooting back on her stomach, she made her way back to the door. She had just made it under the steel beam when another explosion rocked the center. The beam slid down and pinned her injured arm under it.

"OWWWW!" she cried out.

"Sam, what's going on?" Virgil demanded.

"Virg, I'm stuck. Repeat, I am stuck," she answered. "That last explosion dropped a beam on my injured arm and now my arm is pinned under it." Groaning in pain, she tried to pull her arm free. Feeling it give a little, she tugged harder until the pain intensified.

"Come on, John. Let's get out of here," Alex said. They had gotten to the third level and could see TB4 in a pool that allowed the researchers in and out of the facility underwater. Standing in the open hatch, Gordon helped shift the injured victim into his 'bird. Two more victims climbed into the small sub.

"I'll have to make two more trips," Gordon told John and Alex. Closing the hatch, he hurried back to his controls and maneuvered the small craft back out into the ocean. "Scott, we have another problem."

"What's that, Gordon?" Scott asked.

"There are five more victims plus John and Alex," he answered. "Where am I supposed to drop the victims off at?" John's voice crackled over the radio.

"The five victims state that they can swim up to the surface and climb up to the helipad," John informed them. "Once we're up there, Alex and I can help them onto the rescue platform and then get Sam out from underneath the beam." While waiting for Scott's reply, they had the victims suit up with small oxygen tanks and a mask.

"Go ahead, John," Scott said after consulting with Virgil and Jeff. The five victims, John, and Alex, slipped into the water and swam up to the surface and then over to a ladder on the side of the helipad. By the time they had reached the helipad, Virgil had picked Thunderbird 4 and her occupants up. Gordon was seeing to the victims while Virgil lowered the rescue platform from the cockpit. Once it was down, John got the victims on board. Alex ran for the stairwell where Sam was trapped. John followed behind him once the platform was being raised.

"Sam, we're here," Alex said, reaching out to his wife. Blood had pooled around her arm from the dog bite and trying to free her arm. John and Alex grabbed the beam and lifted it enough that Sam could pull her arm free. When they saw that she was free, they lowered the beam again. Alex helped her to her feet while John looked at her arm. Touching it slightly, Sam snapped at him.

"DON'T TOUCH! IT HURTS!" She screamed out. Leaning against him, she mumbled an apology. "Sorry, Johnny, but it hurts and until I get something to make it stop hurting, nobody is touching it." The three of them went back to the helipad and climbed into the waiting platform.

"We're in, Virgil," John said into his headset. They were part way up when a massive explosion shook the facility and a fireball erupted. The rescue platform and three occupants were caught in the blast. Knocked to the floor of the platform, they lay there stunned.

"MOVE NOW, VIRGIL!" Gordon screamed. He had been waiting for the platform to come up and saw the fireball hit it. Seeing his brother, sister, and brother-in-law collapse to the floor, scared him. The huge green transport lurched out of the path of the explosion. The platform finally was pulled into TB2 and the hatch closed. Gordon opened the gate and leaned down to help his family. John stood up and then stepped out of the platform. Alex stood up and reached down to help Sam. Shaking her head, she sat up carefully and held onto her arm. Awkwardly, she got her helmet off and shook out her hair.

"I feel sick," she muttered. Grabbing onto Alex, she pulled herself up and stumbled out of the platform and hurried to the bathroom in the living quarters. Dropping to her knees, she got sick in the toilet. Alex had followed her and left John and Gordon to deal with the victims. When she was done, Alex helped her wash her face. Pulling down the top of her flight suit, he looked at her injuries. He led her back to the sick bay and sat her down. With a pair of scissors, he cut the sleeve of her turtle neck shirt. Gently, he pulled the material away from the wound. Gasping at the pain radiating in her arm, she turned her head and got sick in a basin she'd grabbed. John had led one of the researchers to the sick bay.

"The dog that bit you was a pet of one of the researchers," he said. "While it is up-to-date on all vaccinations, he had a powerful bite and you'll probably require medical attention to see to the wound." Sam glanced over at her brother and smirked.

"Hey, John," she said. "I think that I'm going to need medical attention. Do you think that you can see that I get it?" A soft bump alerted them that Virgil had landed and the victims were escorted off the ship.

"Sam, do you need to be seen here or do you want Brains to handle it?" Scott asked. Leaning back on the cot, she was sitting on, Sam groaned.

"Back to Base, Scott," she said. "Brains will know what to do." Feeling the huge craft lift, Sam wearily closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"Sam, wake up." A small shake of her shoulder, jolted her awake. "We're home and Brains is waiting for you in the infirmary."

"Where's Sammie?" demanded another voice. Glancing over at the door, Sam groaned when Scott came running in.

"Aww, hell, he's in big brother mode," she muttered. She stood up and started walking to the infirmary. John and Alex followed her, laughing at the irritated look on Scott's face as well as Sam's remark. Sitting on one of the beds in the infirmary, Sam held her arm against her body. Brains looked at the wound and gently flushed the site with a solution to cleanse it. Kicking the side of the bed, Sam clenched her teeth to keep from crying out. The solution he was using stung bad enough to bring tears to her eyes. When he flushed it again, Sam lost all composure and restraint.

"DAMNIT, THAT STINGS," she cried out. "NO MORE!" Sliding off the bed, she tried to walk out of the infirmary only to find her way blocked by her brothers, husband, and dad.

"Samantha, get back up on that bed so that Brains can clean that wound," Jeff ordered. Glowering at her him, she shook her head.

"No, that hurts and I'm tired of the pain," she snapped back. With a glance at his sons, Jeff had them pick their sister up and physically move her to the bed. "PUT ME DOWN!" Forcing her onto the bed, Scott fastened the restraints so that she was pinned to the bed. Her brothers stood back and watched as Brains again set about cleansing the bite wound. Sam struggled against the restraints until Brains realized that he could sew up the wound with her moving so much. So he administered a shot of morphine into her arm and waited for the medicine to take affect. Minutes later, Sam was lying still and beginning to fall asleep.

"Not fair," she muttered, closing her eyes. Taking advantage of her stillness, Brains finished cleansing the wound and sewed it up. He ended up placing seven stitches in her arm and using a sealant on a few other cuts that weren't bad enough for stitches. He had just wrapped the wound with a clean dressing when she started mumbling in her sleep. Her eyes snapped open and a panicked look startled the men in the room. Unable to roll onto her side, she got sick all over herself and the bed. By the time she had finished emptying her stomach, she could only lie back in the mess. Groaning at the horrible feeling, she tried to move away from the mess. Brains hurried to unfasten the restraints and grabbed some towels to clean up the vomit.

"Alex, take her into the bathroom and get her in the shower," Jeff said. "John, run up to their house and have Catie grab a change of clothes for Sam. Grab some for Alex as well. The rest of you go shower and get changed. Debrief in thirty minutes and everyone is expected to be there." Sam stumbled to the bathroom with Alex's help. She sat down on the closed toilet and waited for him to set the shower for her. With his help, she was able to get out of the soiled clothing and into the shower. Letting the hot water cascade over her sore body, she slowly sank to the floor. The morphine hadn't worn off and she was still under the effects of it. Alex saw her sink to the floor and stepped into the shower fully clothed.

"Stand up, Honey," he said gently. Sam got to her feet and leaned against the wall. Alex quickly washed her hair and body before rinsing her off. Grandma knocked on the door and Alex told her to come in. Between the two of them they got Sam dried off and into the clothes that John had brought back for her. When she was dressed, Scott came in and picked her up. Carrying her out to the infirmary, he laid her on the clean bed and raised the rails. Virgil covered her with a blanket and offered to sit with her while Alex took a quick shower. Grandma hurried back up to finish preparing dinner for her large family.

"Thanks, Virgil," Alex said when he stepped out of the small bathroom. His hair still damp from his shower. His soiled uniform was in his hand along with Sam's. "Let me run this to the laundry room and I'll be back." A small moan made Virgil look down at his sister.

"Virgie, I don't feel so good," she muttered. "Too much morphine. Gonna get sick." Virgil jumped up, lowering the rail of the bed and holding a basin for Sam to get sick in. Heaving into the basin, she groaned pitifully. Finally, her stomach settled down and she curled up on her side. Virgil had just straightened her blanket when Alex came back into the room.

"She got sick again," he told Alex. "We've got to get her up for the debrief."

"Come on, Honey," Alex said softly. "Upstairs for the debriefing and then home to bed." Sam groaned but allowed herself to be helped up to the lounge. Her arm was throbbing and her head was pounding. Virgil brought up a basin just in case she got sick again. Settling against Alex on the couch, she closed her eyes and waited for her dad to start the debriefing. Scott sat on a chair next to the desk as did Gordon. John and Virgil were on the same couch as Sam and Alex. Jeff was at his desk and Brains was sitting in the chair he always sat on.

"Scott, you start us out," Jeff said.

"When I got to the facility it was obvious that neither TB1 or 2 would be able to land. Based upon that, I came up with a few back up plans and luckily the first one worked well until the explosions started. Knowing that Gordon should remain on 2 in case 4 was needed, I had no choice but to send Sam, Alex, and John down as the rescue team. I assigned each of them a level where there were life signs. Sam went to level two where a faint signal was showing. Alex went to the third level and John went to the fourth level." Scott paused and looked around at his family. Sam wearily stared back at him.

"Don't say it, Scott," she said quietly. "None of us were aware that there was a dog in the facility. Once the morphine wears off, I'll be fine. Dad, Scott guided me to the lab where the life signal was showing. When I found the source, I was surprised that it was a puppy in a cage. I put it in a carrier without touching it because I didn't know what they might have done to it. Turning around, I came face-to-face with a large dog. It might have been the puppy's mom. Anyway, when I tried to get to the door it attacked me. I stunned it with an oxygen canister and got out of the room. I made it to the stairwell and the rest you heard." Leaning back again, she closed her eyes.

"John and Alex, we heard your accounts. All of the victims were rescued," Jeff said. "Alex, do you have any injuries from the first blast that we heard you cry out after?" Sam sat up and looked at her husband.

"Where?" she demanded. Pulling him forward, she tugged up his shirt. Looking over his chest and back, she searched for the slightest bruise.

"I'm fine," he told them. "The canister that was on my back and the helmet protected me." He pulled his t-shirt back down and pulled Sam back against him. "I'm fine, Honey." He told her softly.

"Does anyone have anything to add?" Jeff asked. Virgil, John, and Gordon stood up.

"We have something to say," John stated firmly. "Sam and Alex, welcome back to the team. You both did a great job today." Virgil and Gordon backed up his statement. Scott stood up and moved to where he knelt in front of Sam. Feeling someone staring at her, she peeked her eyes opened.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" she asked. Scott reached out and brushed her hair back out of her face.

"No, Sammie, you did everything right today," he answered. "It was great having you as part of the team out there. You did everything that we would have done and you did it well." Sam smiled at her big brother before leaning forward to give him a hug.

"Thanks, Scotty," she whispered in his ear. "Dad, I want to go to bed. Can we go yet?"

"Yes, Alex, get my daughter into bed," he ordered. Gordon burst out laughing at his dad's comment.

"Dad, I'm pretty sure that he's done that many times," he said, cheekily. "Look how many kids they have." John and Virgil rolled their eyes at the remark and Scott dropped his head down, groaning. Sam stood up and leaned against Alex as they walked back to their house. John and Virgil were behind them so that they could get Catie and Nicole. Sam went straight to bed and only woke to eat some dinner off the tray that Alex brought her. She slept through the night and didn't even feel Alex slide into bed next to her. The next morning, she woke to someone poking on the dressing on her arm.

"Stop," she muttered.

"Stop what?" Alex asked. Rolling over, he saw Johnny poking at the dressing on Sam's arm. "Johnny, leave your mother's owie alone."

"How Mommy get an owie?" he asked. Sam sat up and looked at their son.

"Your daddy bit me," she told him. "And now I have a big owie." Alex sat up and put his hand over her mouth. Sam began laughing under his hand.

"I did not bite your mom," he said. "She got her owie at work yesterday. YUCK!" He moved his hand away from her mouth and wiped it on the bedclothes. "Did you lick my hand?"

"Put your hand over my mouth and be prepared for saliva," she retorted. Johnny climbed up on their bed and laid down next to his mom.

"Mommy, I sleep wif you?" he asked. Sam slid back down in her bed with a quick glance at the clock.

"Yes, Sweetie, you can sleep with me and Daddy," she said. Alex draped his arm over his wife and their son. When they woke up later in the morning, Lucy, Mikey, and Benny had crawled in bed with them.

After the rescue, things quieted down on the Island. Rescues slowed down and the family was able to relax. At the family Thanksgiving dinner, Jeff announced that the family would be having Christmas at the old farm.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Sam and any original characters developed because of her.

A/N: I want to thank Bluegrass for her input for some of the rescue for chapter 20. I was half asleep when I posted it and spaced through giving her a mention. Bluegrass- THANK YOU for allowing me to bounce ideas off of you. Lillehafrue- same to you. I would be lost without being able to get the feedback that you two give.—Sam1

A/N: Need I even give the standard warning? Ok, some material may not be suitable for all readers. Adult content may be included and some language may be unsuitable for all readers as well.

Chapter 21

_**INTERNATIONAL RESCUE WILL NOT RESPOND…**_

_The commander of International Rescue made an announcement that their services will be unavailable from December 23rd until January 2nd so that the operatives may have the holidays with their families. Business will resume after that period of vacation for the organization. _

_"Just because the holidays are here doesn't mean that accidents are on holiday as well," Mrs. Dunlop of Manchester said. Her response is just one of the mixed reactions for the announcement by International Rescue. _

_More of the story on page 2._

"Well, they didn't seem quite happy the further on I read, Dad." Scott shook his head at the article. His dad looked over his coffee mug and sighed.

"Scott, they'll get over it. My family deserves a normal Christmas," he replied. "This is Nicole's first Christmas as part of the family and she's pregnant. Not a great time to anger a pregnant newlywed." Gordon choked back his snort of laughter before making his own comment.

"Is there ever a time to anger a pregnant woman?" he asked. "We've had enough experience here with Sam, Catie, Tin-Tin, and now Nicole to know that what they say goes. Remember how argumentative Sammie was with both pregnancies?"

"You mean she can be anything other than argumentative?" Alan piped up. Unfortunately, for the original Terrible Two, they didn't see their sister walk into the dining room with Alex. Scott instantly sat up and watched his siblings protectively. Alex grinned at what he knew would be entertaining. Quietly, Sam snuck up behind her baby brothers with a glass of cold water that she'd been drinking. Turning the glass upside down, she emptied the contents on her brothers' heads. Thrusting the glass into Alex's hand, she turned and ran back through the kitchen with Gordon and Alan behind her.

"SAMANTHA! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!" Sam's laughter drifted back to the dining room table before a strangled cry sounded.

"NNNOOOOOO!" Scott jumped up and ran outside with Jeff and Alex with him. All three stood in shock at what they were seeing before them. Catie, Tin-Tin, Sammie, and Nicole had surrounded Gordon and Alan with matching smirks.

"So, I'm always argumentative," Sam said. "Dear sisters, would you all be so kind in helping me teach these two a lesson?"

"Sure, Samantha. What do you have in mind?" Catie asked, pleasantly. Tin-Tin was eyeing her husband in a way that he knew meant trouble. Virgil and John sat back in the chairs that they had been occupying and watched the show while keeping an eye on the napping children. Virgil was all the more intent because Nicole was almost seven months pregnant with their first baby. His protective nature had always been there but more so since Nicole and he had been married.

"You know that I love you, right Sammie?" Sam smiled at her red-haired brother and nodded.

"I love you, too, Gordy. But that's not going to save you from us," she retorted. Alan tried another tactic and pulled Tin-Tin into a heart-stopping kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck and he sighed in relief. Thinking he was safe, he didn't notice her motion to Catie. Silently, she crept up and together, she and Tin-Tin tossed Alan into the pool. Sam was stalking Gordon and he slowly backed up to the edge of the pool when Catie and Tin-Tin joined her.

"If I go, one of you will go with me," he told them. Lunging forward, he grabbed Sam and then backed up until they were on the edge of the pool. Twisting suddenly, Sam shoved him and he fell backwards with a huge splash. Alex and Scott decided to help Gordon and Alan by sneaking up behind Catie and Sam. With a slight nod, they pushed the women into the pool. Nicole backed up, cautiously, so as to not get hurt with the roughhousing. Sitting down in the chair next to Virgil's, she laughed at her family playing around and having fun. Sam and Catie had surfaced and were splashing Gordon and Alan. A little tap on Alex's shoulder got his attention and he half turned before falling in the pool with Scott right beside him. Tin-Tin stood on the side of the pool, holding her sides and laughing at their expressions.

"You…two…look so…funny," she laughed. Her attention was focused on them and she failed to notice John sneaking up behind her until she felt his strong arms encircle her waist and lift her up.

"Guess what, Sis," he said. "You're going to get wet." He jumped in the water with her still in his arms. Jeff, Grandma, and Kyrano watched over the extended family with pride. Disagreements were normal with twenty-one people on the Island but they never got out of hand and were quickly resolved. Sometimes it just took one of the Tracy siblings and their immediate family going to the mainland for some down time. Alex and Sam's house in San Diego was used quite a bit as a get away. For longer down time, the townhouse in Boston or the condos in Florida were used. Sam, John, and Virgil were known to take their family to the old farm house in Kansas. It was their way of getting back to their roots and grounding themselves when things got to be too much.

Jeff cleared his throat and got the attention of his entire family with the exception of the still napping children beneath a protective canopy. Virgil and Nicole waited while the rest of the family pulled themselves out of the pool and joined them. Kyrano had a stack of towels ready as they came up to where Jeff was standing. Once everyone was seated, Jeff smiled at them.

"We need to figure out what we're doing for the holidays," he said. "Three of you have mentioned during the past few months a desire to go to Kansas for the holidays." Sam, John, and Virgil glanced at one another with matching grins. "Two have opted to stay here for various reasons." Gordon fidgeted in his chair. "One has mentioned Boston and the rest have been quiet about what they would like to do." Catie could feel a slight blush creeping up her neck. John draped his arm over her shoulders and whispered something in her ear making her smile.

"Dad, since IR is down for ten days, why don't we all spend Christmas at one place and then the day after everybody gets a break and head off to where they really want to go," John suggested. "Catie and I want to go to Boston to see her parents and give them a chance to spend some time with Nick and Julie."

"I'd like to take Tin-Tin and Dani to Paris for a few days," said Alan. "Just for some down time with my beautiful wife and daughter." Tin-Tin's smile lit up her eyes. He knew what he really wanted and that was her.

"My parents have asked that we join them in Florida for a few days," Alex said. Sam looked less than thrilled at the prospect of spending time with Mrs. Murphy but knew it was important to Alex as well as giving their children a chance to see their other grandparents. Virgil looked at Nicole and wondered what his new wife would want to do for the holidays.

"Virgil, if it's alright with you, I'd be happy to go to Florida," Nicole said. "I'm used to being around our niece and nephews." None of the adults had noticed that Johnny and Lucy had woken up from their nap.

"Aunt Nic, coming wif us to see Granma and Granpa, Daddy?" Lucy asked. Looking over at the children, Alex motioned for Johnny and Lucy to join them. Carefully, Lucy pushed her little pillow closer to Benny's to keep him from hitting his head if he moved off of his own pillow. Johnny did the same for Mikey. Once they were sure that their baby brothers were taken care of, they joined the adults. Johnny sat down next to Gordon and Lucy climbed up on Virgil's lap. Tentatively, Lucy reached out and touched Nicole's belly so that she could feel the baby move. A small movement beneath her little hands caused her eyes to widen in surprise.

"Her moving, Uncle Virgie," she whispered. Leaning her back against him, she looked up at him. "You still love me when her come?" Virgil smiled down at her.

"Lucy, I'll always love you. I married Nicole and I still love you, don't I?" he asked.

"Yeah, but Aunt Nic is big and her will be little and your baby," she answered. Unsure of how to reassure her, he chose just to hold her close to him. Jeff had heard the whole conversation and shot a look over at Virgil.

"Well, let's vote to see who wants to do what," he said. "All those in favor of going to Kansas for Christmas and going to other locations the day after, raise your hand." All the adults raised their hands. Jeff looked around and sighed. "Looks like Kansas and then separate until January 2nd. We'll be leaving tomorrow for Kansas. Now about sleeping arrangements…" Sam and Virgil cleared their throats before glancing at John.

"Um, Dad, well since the three of us normally stay in Kansas a few times a year, we knew that if the family ever stayed there together…Well, we knew that we'd need more room," John said nervously.

"What John is saying is that we decided and had the house added onto," continued Sam. "So we had four more rooms added. That way we can all stay there together. Alex and I will have my old room. John and Catie will have his. Alan, Gordon, Scott, and Virgil can decide who will have the room they used to share. Kyrano, you, and Grandma will have your regular bedroom. One of the bedrooms can be used by the children or they can sleep in the same room as their parents."

"We hope that you're not upset, Dad, but we wanted to ensure that we'd be together," added Virgil. The three of them looked up at their dad and waited for him to speak.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me," Jeff said. "The contractors contacted me right after you hired them to gain approval." John, Sam, and Virgil wore matching expressions of shock that triggered a round of laughter from the rest of the family. "Next thing, we'll have to take two planes. Brains, Kyrano, Mother, and I will be in one. You all decide who will be flying with us. The remainder will fly in the second plane which Scott and Gordon will pilot." Sam looked over at Alex and waited for his answer.

"Dad, can Alex and I fly alone with our children in the prop plane?" asked Sam. "That will make it easier for us to go to Florida from Kansas. Virgil and Nicole can fly with us if they decide to go to Florida as well. I need to stop in San Diego at the office for a couple of hours and then we'll head to Kansas."

"I guess that would work better," Jeff conceded. "Then, John and Catie can fly with Alan and Tin-Tin to Boston. From there Alan can continue to Paris and then pick them up on the way home. Scott and Gordon, we haven't heard anything from you."

"Dad, I might just stay in San Diego for a few days or just come back here and relax," Scott replied. Gordon shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't much thought about what he wanted to do either way.

"I'm not sure," he said. "I haven't thought about it to be honest." The large family went to their separate living areas so that they could get packed and ready for their departure the next day. Alex and Sam invited John and Catie up to their house for a light dinner. After dinner, they all sat on the porch and talked about their upcoming holiday.

"After the year we've had it will be good to get back to our roots," Sam said softly. "I have so much to be thankful for but I'd rather not dwell on what has happened." Alex wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I love you, Honey," he whispered before sitting back on the porch swing. John and Catie glanced up at Sam and Alex.

"Mommy, come here," Benny said. He was at the far end of the porch with Mikey looking through the telescope that Sam had set up for them. Grinning at John, she lifted Nick from his lap and took him with her.

"Nick, want to see something pretty?" she asked the toddler.

"Pretty," he mimicked. Sam sat him down next to the telescope and knelt down next to Benny.

"What did you see?" she asked him. Benny looked up at her.

"Lots of stars, Mommy," he answered, excitedly. "They so pretty and bright. They like you and Uncle Johnny's hair." A deep chuckling from next to her made her aware that John had followed her.

"Daddy," Nick said, getting to his feet. "Pretty." Benny had moved away from the telescope so that Sam could have a turn. She looked into the eyepiece and sighed. Even after all these years of being an astronomy buff and an astronaut, she never got tired of gazing into the beautiful heavens.

"Come here, Nick," she said gently. Nick moved over to her and she guided him to the telescope and helped him look into it.

"Oh, pretty, Ammie," he cried. John had a sad smile on his face as if remembering the first time his mother had shown him and Sam the stars above them. Sam reminded him so much of their mother that he had to turn away from them for a moment.

"Sam, we should be getting the kids to bed." He was standing next to Lucy and Johnny who'd fallen asleep on the glider. Sam looked over at him and nodded before she noticed John staring upwards.

"John, are you alright?" she asked quietly. He turned to look at her and she saw a fleeting look of sadness in his eyes. Instantly, she was on her feet and leading him around to the side of the porch, away from everyone.

"Sorry, Sammie, but seeing you with Nick just reminded me of how Mom used to do the same with us," he muttered. "You resemble her so much and you are so compassionate about the family and everything you do that…I guess, I'm just missing her more than usual because of the holidays." He leaned down and hugged her tight. "Goodnight, Sammie." He let go of her and hurried to pick Nick up and helped Catie to her feet before she picked Julie up. The four of them bid the Murphy family goodnight and went down the path to their apartment. Sam held the hands of Mikey and Benny, leading them inside the house. Then she went back outside and picked Johnny up while Alex got Lucy. Mikey and Benny followed their parents upstairs and waited while they tucked their older brother and sister into their beds. Once Mikey and Benny were tucked in, Sam and Alex went to their room and got ready for bed.

* * *

Early the next morning, the Island was a buzz of activity as the planes were loaded and child seats were secured. Jeff went through and armed the alarms on the various buildings and boat dock. Doors were locked and windows were closed. A once over by Scott and Jeff ensured that the silos were secure as well. 

"Looks like we're good to go," Scott said. The various family members were standing on the tarmac waiting to go. Grandma, Brains, Kyrano, Alan, Tin-Tin, and Danica were going to fly with Jeff in his plane. Alex and Virgil were going to be flying Sam's plane with Sam, Nicole, Johnny, Lucy, Mikey, and Benny as passengers. Gordon and Scott were in charge of the third plane with Catie, John, Nick, and Julie as passengers. Alex and Virgil were the first ones to taxi out on the runway with Jeff and then Scott following behind.

"Tracy Three to Tracy One," Virgil said over the radio.

"Tracy One to Tracy Three, go ahead," Jeff replied.

"See you all in Kansas. Taking this wild lot to San Diego and then we'll be heading to Kansas," Virgil replied. "Tracy Three out."

"Tracy Three that is understood," Jeff replied. "Tracy One out." Virgil powered up the plane and was soon airborne. Nicole and Sam had each chosen seats across from a set of twins. Johnny and Lucy were looking at their books while Mikey and Benny were coloring in some coloring books that Sam had stored on the plane. Two hours later they were in San Diego and Nicole and Virgil went shopping while Sam and Alex took their children to the office. The children sat at a table in Sam's office and drew pictures while Sam and Alex took care of some of the office work that required their attention. After two hours they were getting ready to leave the office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Murphy, a reporter and photographer are outside the building," Bill informed his employer and her husband. "Do you want me to have them escorted off the premises?" With a slight shake of her head, Sam picked up her purse and briefcase. She and Alex each held the hand of two of their children and walked out the door. As soon as they came out the photographer started snapping shots of the family.

"Samantha, what kind of holiday are you and your family taking this year?" the reporter asked. "Will you be heading somewhere special or staying here in San Diego?" Sam smiled and decided to answer his questions.

"My family will be heading back home for the holidays," she said. "And then we'll be off to spend time with my husband's parents." Johnny had been staring up at the reporter and his mother.

"Why you ask questions?" he demanded. "We no know you. Go away." Benny was gripping Alex's hand tightly and shaking. He didn't like being around strangers and this person was too close for his comfort level. The reporter knelt down in front of Johnny and Benny to speak to them.

"I'm a reporter and it's my job to ask questions," he said. "Can you tell me your name?" Benny moved so that he was behind Alex and Johnny. Johnny stared at the reporter with an ornery look when he saw how scared his baby brother was. Sam and Alex continued to walk to their SUV, trying to get their children away from the reporter.

"Please leave our children alone," Alex said. "You're scaring them and I don't appreciate it." Lucy and Mikey had been quiet but they too decided that the reporter had scared Benny and they wouldn't tolerate it any longer. Pulling her hand free of Alex's, Lucy put her hands on her hips and glared up at the reporter.

"You scarin' Benny," she snapped. "Go away!" It was at that time the family got to the SUV. Alex picked Benny up and put him in his car seat and then did the same with Mikey. Sam had gotten Lucy in her car seat and had reached down to get Johnny. The reporter and photographer were still near them and Johnny had reached his limit.

"We no know you and I said go away," he growled. "Daddy asked you to stop. I tellin' you to stop." With a careful aim, Johnny swung his leg back to kick the reporter. In the nick of time, Sam picked him up and held him close to her.

"Sweetie, you can't kick the reporter," she said gently. She put him in his car seat next to Lucy and kissed him. "You're a great big brother and I know that you were taking care of Benny." Alex had gotten into the driver's seat and was waiting for Sam to get in the passenger side. The reporter called into his office and relayed the bit that the Tracy family would be heading home for the holidays.

* * *

"So, she's going 'home' for the holidays and the rest of the family will be there as well." The man sat in a small coffee shop and read the newspaper that had local celebrities and the well-to-do citizens of San Diego quoted as to what they would be doing for the holidays. After paying his check, he hurried to the airport. His destination would be that of the Tracy and Murphy families- Kansas. He'd done enough obsessing over Samantha Tracy to know that her family still had deep ties to an old farm house in Kansas. Hours later he was stalking his favorite prey and this time he had a new target. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Sam and any original characters developed because of her.

A/N:

Chapter 22

Silent as a statue, he sat in the corner booth and listened to the idle chatter around him. Listening for any mention of the Tracy family, he sipped on his coffee and appeared to be reading the local newspaper. He didn't have long to wait.

"Jeff Tracy and his family are back in town." A woman from a nearby table told her friend. "They stopped in town and bought groceries and a Christmas tree. My guess is they're here for the holidays. After what Samantha's husband and son went through this past year, I can only guess that they wanted to get back to a quiet and normal holiday." A feral smile slowly spread across the rather plain face of the man in the corner. The two friends continued chatting about the Tracy family and how Jeff had started as a farm boy and gone on to become a National Hero. His children had all been successful in their own rights despite having suffered the loss of their mother early in their lives. Even now with their great wealth, they still behaved as they always had friendly to the locals yet reserved around new people. The man paid his bill after he had heard enough of the gossip. Pulling the collar of his coat up to protect his neck from the frigid temperatures, he stepped outside and hurried to the pick-up truck that he'd rented when he got to the airport. After carefully studying the notes he'd written about the Tracy's farm, he drove off.

* * *

"Oh dear," Grandma muttered. She was standing in front of the kitchen counter, looking over the packages of food that needed to be put away. 

"What is it, Grandma?" Scott asked from where he was leaning against the wall.

"We forgot to get vanilla and John's hot cocoa," she answered.

"Scott and I can go get it," Virgil volunteered, coming into the kitchen. He had shown Nicole their room and had encouraged her to lie down before dinner. "Nicole mentioned that she forgot to get Nutty Bars and the look that I got told me that I'd better get them for her." Alex chuckled at his comment because it reminded him of Sam's cravings for Reese's Peanut Butter cups with both of her pregnancies.

"You'd better go get them or you might not like the consequences," he said. "Sam would crave Reese's Peanut Butter Cups at the strangest hours. It got to the point that I had a hidden stash so I wouldn't have to go to the store at an ungodly hour. Virgil, you'd best stock up on them while you're out."

"Stock up on what?" Sam asked from the doorway. Alex winked at Scott and Virgil before pulling Sam against him.

"Nicole's wanting Nutty Bars and Grandma needs a few things from the store," Virgil answered. "Scott and I are going to go back into town to get what we overlooked."

"Do you mind if I tag along with you and Scott?" she asked. "Mikey and Benny are a bit cranky and I believe it's from cutting a couple of teeth. I didn't bring their Tylenol and to preserve all of our sanity I need to get it."

"I don't mind. Do you, Scott?" Virgil replied. Scott shook his head and took the keys for the rental out of his pocket.

"I'm driving, though," he told them. "Hurry up and get your coats so we can get there and get back. Ask everyone if they need anything while we're out so that we don't have to make another trip." Sam turned in Alex's embrace and gazed up at him.

"Need anything, Alex?" she asked.

"Nope, just get the medicine for Mikey and Benny," he answered. He gave her a quick kiss and let her go. She wrote down what Grandma needed and added Nicole's Nutty Bars to the list as well as a few things that she had forgotten earlier. By the time she had asked everyone if they needed anything the list was quite long and Scott was growing impatient.

"Samantha, let's move it," he growled. Smiling apologetically, she slipped on her coat and quickly zipped it up and put on her gloves and followed her brothers out to the SUV. Climbing into the backseat, she put her purse on the seat and fastened her seatbelt. After glancing at his younger brother and sister to make sure that they had their seatbelts on, he pulled out of the driveway and out onto the one lane road that ran in front of the farm house.

* * *

Driving by the Tracy farm, he realized the whole family had come home. 

"This is perfect," he said to himself. "Now all I have to do is to find a place to park and watch for the opportunity that I want to take advantage of." Turning his truck around a couple of miles past the farm, he passed by again and noticed that one of the SUVs had been started.

"Looks like the moment I was waiting for," he said out loud. Five miles past the farm, he found a place to park his truck so that it wouldn't be seen but where he could still see. "Let the fun begin."

"Scott, it's been awhile since you've driven in this kind of weather, don't you think that you might want to slow down?" Sam asked from the backseat. Glancing into the rearview mirror, he glared at her.

"I don't recall asking for a backseat driver," he retorted. "Sit back and relax, Samantha."

"I'm glad that Dad shut down IR for the holidays," Virgil said. "It gives us all a chance to be normal and enjoy being a family."

"Dad's been a bit more laid back since he's become a grandfather seven, almost eight, times over. Do you think that our children are his weakness?" Sam asked. "When we were growing up, we weren't allowed near his desk without his okay. Now, I've seen Benny and Nick walk right up to him and crawl up on his lap. Nothing is safe on his desk within the reach of either boy but Dad is alright with that."

"I think that all the grandchildren give him a chance to think of something other than work or Mom," Scott said softly. "They don't replace her but gives him something that she would have enjoyed having. To see what she and he started with their love, us and then our children. It shows that their love was strong enough to continue on through her death." Sam and Virgil stared at their oldest brother in awe.

"That's pretty insightful, Scotty," she said. "I think that you're right and that has got to be, what, the second time in our lives that you've been right about something?" Virgil burst out laughing and was swatted on the arm for his efforts.

"Hey, she said it not me," he managed to say.

"But she's not with in my reach," Scott shot back. "Don't worry. Sammie will get what's coming to her for her cheekiness." The rest of the drive into town was spent teasing one another in a light-hearted manner. When they arrived at the store, Sam handed each of them a part of the list.

"If we each take part of it, we can get it done faster and get back home," she told them. The three of them went off to get the items on their list and a half hour later met back at the check-out counter. Once they'd paid and loaded their purchases into the cargo hold of the SUV, they were on their way home.

* * *

"Hmm, this would be a good place to carry out my revenge," he thought to himself. He was still following the SUV with his targets in it. The two vehicles had just passed a curve with a ravine that appeared to be deep. At the next turn off, the pickup truck turned and waited ten minutes before turning back onto the road into town. Finding a spot to hide and wait, he parked the truck and began to watch for his prey. Forty-five minutes later, the SUV passed by him. Pulling out onto the road, he followed them. When they neared the ravine, he sped up and rammed the rear of the SUV. Luck was with him and the SUV hit black ice and lost control. The SUV rolled down the hill several times before stopping on its driver's side. The man pulled his car off to the side of the road and made his way down to the wreckage.

* * *

"That idiot is going to fast," Scott muttered just before they were hit by the speeding truck. Fighting for control of the SUV, Scott swore and then gasped when they hit the black ice. Screams filled the interior of the vehicle as well as the sounds of breaking glass and cries of pain. Until the SUV came to rest on its side and all was silent. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Sam and any original characters developed because of her.

Chapter 23

Glancing up towards her right, Sam groaned as the aches in her body made themselves known. Her arm and for some reason her eyes hurt. Unbeknownst to her at the time but when the SUV had rolled down into the ravine, her window had shattered and flying glass scratched her eyes. A thumping sounded in front of the SUV and Sam saw a face peering through the shattered windshield. Sam searched wearily through her mind as to where she knew him from.

"NO!" She screamed when she realized who it was. "You're supposed to be in prison." He grinned at her and then laughed at her fear.

"Supposed to be is the correct term. Looks like I got three for the price of one," he said gleefully. "Those two in the front seat don't look so good. But then again, neither do you. Isn't that Pretty Boy? I owed him this for that punch that he knocked me out with."

"S-S-Sammie?" whispered Virgil. "C-c-can't breathe right." Sam fought back her fear and carefully unfastened her seat belt. Slowly and carefully, she moved towards her brothers. Mark moved until he had his head in the window and failed to notice the jagged piece of glass poised above the back of his neck. Sam looked over at him and screamed again when the broken glass fell and penetrated Mark's neck, severing an artery. In minutes he had bled to death and Sam could only stare at the gruesome sight before her.

"They should be back by now," Jeff said. He was in the kitchen with his mother and Kyrano. "ALEX!" His sudden shout caused his mother to start in her chair. A loud thumping on the stairs alerted them to several members of the family coming downstairs. Alex, John, and Gordon all appeared in the doorway.

"You called?" Alex asked. His amused grin quickly changed to one of worry when he saw his father-in-law's face. "What?"

"Has Samantha called you?" Jeff asked. "They should have been home by now and it's not like any of them to play around when they know that the items that they went for are needed. Especially Sam when it comes to making sure that my grandchildren are taken care of."

"Dad, I haven't heard from her. Let me call her cell phone," he said, pulling out his cell phone and quickly dialing hers. After a few minutes, he was worried about his wife.

"John, Gordon, and Alex, go find them," Jeff ordered. "They might just be driving carefully because of the snow and ice but if they need help…" Before he could finish his sentence, the three men were running to get their coats and keys to one of the SUVs parked outside. It had been three hours since Scott had left with Virgil and Samantha.

"Dad, keep an eye on my children, please," Alex called from the back door. Moments later, the SUV pulled out of the driveway and slowly made its way along the icy road. The sun had set and the temperatures were dropping. Alex kept calling Sam's phone in hopes that she'd answer it. Thirty minutes from the house, Gordon spotted a pickup truck on the side of the road with it's headlights on.

"John, pull over. There may have been an accident," Gordon ordered his big brother. He had a sudden premonition that three of their siblings would be found down in the ravine. John pulled over and they all noticed the tracks in the snow that told them that something had gone down into the ravine. In their haste to get down the hill, all three struggled to stay on their feet.

"THAT'S SCOTT'S SUV!" shouted Gordon. Running as fast as they could in the deep snow, they reached the vehicle at the same time and stopped suddenly when they noticed the body that was leaning through the windshield. Realizing that the clothes and coat were not something that Scott, Virgil, or Sam had been wearing, they all breathed a sigh of relief and hurried to the front of the SUV. Peering into the vehicle, they could see the still forms of the driver and passengers. Sam heard them and tried to make out the figures in the front windshield.

"Alex, is that you?" she called out. "I can't see too well. My eyes hurt and all I can see are shapes and colors, nothing defined."

"Sammie, can you reach Virgil?" John asked. Sam moved carefully to the front of her seat and reached out towards her brother. Gently, she felt for a pulse and then put her hand in front of his mouth and nose to try and feel his breath.

"He's breathing but his pulse is slow," she informed the others. "Damn, he's freezing. We've got to get him to the hospital." Gordon pulled out his cell phone and called the emergency services. After informing the dispatcher of what had happened and where they were, he hung up and called his dad.

"Dad, we found the SUV," he said gently. "They're in a ravine about a half hour from the house. We're checking them out now and waiting on emergency services."

"Keep me updated on my cell," Jeff ordered. "I'm on my way."

"Dad's on his way," Gordon told John and Alex. "How are they?"

"We can't get to them until we move the body from the windshield and I don't want to do that until the police get here and do what they have to," John answered. "Sammie, can you check Scott?" She carefully moved again and felt for his pulse and breathing.

"He's got a strong pulse and breathing sounds normal but I can't get him to wake up," Sam called out.

"Shh…headache," groaned Virgil from the passenger's seat.

"Where do you hurt, Virgil?" Sam asked. Virgil licked his lips before answering.

"Hurts…to breathe," he admitted weakly. The sound of sirens could be heard and then the slamming of doors. Gordon ran part way up the ravine.

"DOWN HERE!" He yelled. The paramedics followed his voice and carefully made their way down through the broken glass and parts from the SUV.

"How many victims?" One paramedic asked.

"Four but one is dead," Gordon answered. "The other three are my brothers and sister. Virgil has talked to us a couple of times but Scott hasn't come round yet. Samantha has checked their vitals the best she can but she's injured as well."

"What are the injuries for the victims?" he asked next. Gordon looked over at him and swallowed hard.

"Virgil may have some cracked or broken ribs. Samantha has some bleeding from her eyes. She has also complained of her right arm hurting but not broken," he told them. "Scott has a bloody nose but we don't know what else may be wrong with him." They approached the wreckage and quickly assessed the best way to get the victims out. A police officer came down and took photos of the accident scene. Once he was told that the fourth victim was dead, he called for the coroner. He had just ended the radio transmission when Jeff Tracy rushed down the hill towards his children.

"Sir, this is an accident scene and restricted to authorized personnel," the police officer said and moved to intercept him.

"Those are my children," he snapped. "My sons and son-in-law are the ones that notified you." The cop stepped back and looked closely at the man.

"Mr. Tracy?" he asked. "Sorry but I didn't recognize you." Jeff nodded and looked at the officer again.

"Tony? I haven't seen you since you and Virgil were buddies," he said. "Virgil is one of the victims. Scott and Samantha are in the SUV as well. Gordon and John are here with Alex." Realizing that he was babbling, Jeff closed his mouth and approached the wreckage again. He could see the paramedics carefully moving Virgil out of the totaled rental through the front windshield. His head and neck held stationary by the cervical collar that the paramedics had put on him. Firefighters had carefully removed the broken glass to protect the rescue workers. Scott was the next to have a c-collar put on and then carefully moved through the front windshield like Virgil had been. Both had been secured to a backboard and carried up to a waiting ambulance. An angry voice shouted over the buzz of the rescue workers. Alex was trying to get into the SUV to help Samantha. A firefighter was trying to hold him back when Jeff intervened.

"Alex, you have to move so they can help her," he said gently. Alex looked up at him and shook his head stubbornly.

"I promised to always protect her," he snapped.

"Alex…you have…protected me," said Sam, shivering. "Let them…do their…job. I'm in good…hands. Right, Kaleb?" The paramedic looked at her and smiled.

"I didn't think that you'd recognize me, Sammie," he replied. "Kim will be upset that she wasn't in town while you're here." Alex reluctantly moved out of the way but hovered nearby. "Sammie, can you tell me where exactly you hurt?" Unable to turn her head because of the c-collar, she sighed and began to tell him. She kept her eyes closed but he saw the blood that had trailed down her cheeks.

"I can't open my…eyes because they…hurt," she said softly. "I didn't recognize…you're face but…you're voice." Gasping a little at the prick of a needle, she relaxed against the seat. "Sensitive to medicine…Kaleb." He looked over at the other paramedic questioningly.

"I only gave her a half dose. Her brother and dad told me about her sensitivity to medicines," he replied. "I'd rather she be out of it when we move her."

"Sammie, can you hear me?" Kaleb asked. When he got no response, he and the other paramedic carefully moved her out of the vehicle and slid a backboard under her. Quickly, Kaleb secured the straps and he gave the okay for the other paramedic to help lift the backboard. They carried her up to the waiting ambulance. Virgil and Scott had already been loaded up and rushed off in the first ambulance. Alex rode in the ambulance with Samantha while John and Gordon followed behind in one SUV and Jeff drove his. During the drive to the hospital, Gordon called the family to let them know what was going on and that he'd call back with updates as they received them.

"Should we come to the hospital?" asked Catie.

"No, not right now," Gordon answered. "The roads aren't the best with all the black ice. One of us will call back soon." Closing his phone, he leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes.

"They'll be alright, Gordy," John said. "Give them a couple of months and they'll be good as new." Gordon looked over at his brother and frowned.

"I don't think so," he replied. "Sammie's eyes are going to take awhile to heal as will Virgil's ribs. Not only that, we don't know what's wrong with Scott." John shot him a warning look.

"Gordon, until the doctors check them out we won't know what's wrong or how severe the injuries are or aren't," he said tersely. His hands were shaking slightly on the steering wheel. "I hope that Sam didn't see the man in the window." He hadn't been able to figure out why the man was there. Pulling into the parking lot closest to the emergency room, they hurried into to find their dad and brothers and sister. Alex and Jeff were in a small waiting room, filling out various forms. When Gordon and John entered, Jeff handed John a clipboard and told him to fill it out for Virgil. Alex was taking care of Samantha's and Jeff had Scott's. A few hours later, a doctor came out and asked for the family of Virgil Tracy. They stood up and followed him to a private waiting room.

"How are you related to Virgil?" he asked.

"I'm his father, Jeff Tracy, and these are his brothers," Jeff answered. "How is he?"

"He was pretty lucky from what I hear," he answered. "Aside from a couple of broken ribs and some cuts, he's fine. We're gradually warming him up. It seems that he got a bit chilled out there. I understand that you have two other children that were involved in the same accident?"

"Yes, my daughter, Samantha Murphy, and my oldest son, Scott," Jeff said. "Do you know how they are?"

"I haven't heard anything but you are all welcome to use this waiting room," the doctor offered. "I'll send their doctors this way when they have information for you." Thanking the doctor, Jeff went back to filling out paperwork for Scott. Gordon had taken over filling out Samantha's for Alex. Alex paced the room and kept glancing at the clock. The door opened and two more doctors walked in with Virgil's doctor. Stopping in mid-step, Alex stared at the doctors.

"Scott Tracy's family correct?" asked one of the doctor's.

"Yes, we are," Jeff answered for the group. "I'm Jeff Tracy and these are my sons John, Gordon, and Samantha's husband Alex Murphy. How are they?"

"Scott has a simple fracture of his left arm," the doctor said. "He's in a coma as a result of the airbag deploying in his face and hitting his head on the interior of the vehicle. His vital signs are strong and everything else appears to be fine. He'll be moved ICU to be monitored. I should warn you that I put him on a ventilator."

"How long will he be on the ventilator?" Jeff asked gruffly. "How long will he be in a coma?" The news that his oldest son was in a coma hit him hard. John and Gordon helped him to sit down. Alex watched the scene in a detached way until Samantha's name was said.

"Mr. Murphy?" asked the third doctor. "My name is Pat Campbell and I've been taking care of Samantha." Alex stared hard at her and waited for her to continue. "The glass from the window scratched her eyes but did not cut into them like we had initially feared. As a precaution, she'll have to keep her eyes covered for a couple of days to allow them to heal without any stress. Her right wrist was sprained and she has some bruising from her seatbelt."

"When can I see her?" Alex asked. He needed to reassure himself that she was alright.

"I can take you to the triage room we have her in," she told him. "She can go home in about an hour." He looked over at Jeff, John, and Gordon.

"Go ahead and check on her," John said. "We're going to check on Virgil and Scott. See you in an hour." Alex followed Sam's doctor and was soon in the triage room with Sam. She turned her head towards them when she heard them open the door.

"Who's there?" she asked. Alex hurried to her bedside and took her hand in his.

"Sammie, are you alright?" he asked. Her eyes had gauze patches over them and she was buried beneath a mound of blankets. Her right wrist was wrapped in an ace bandage to hold it still.

"I've been better," she admitted. "I want to know how Virgil and Scott are. Please tell me, Alex." Her hand trembled in his grasp and she struggled to maintain her composure.

"Virgil has a couple of broken ribs," he told her quietly. "Sam, I don't know how to tell you this but Scott is…"

"He's not dead is he?" she asked brokenly.

"No, he's in a coma," he reassured her. "He also has a simple fracture of his left arm. He'll be in ICU until he comes out of the coma." Looking down at her face, he saw a tear leak from the corner of her eye where the patch didn't touch her nose.

"My fault, Alex," she cried out. "It's all my fault." Harsh sobs tore from her body as she gave into the guilt that she had felt since she somewhat saw Mark and heard him taunting her. Dr. Campbell heard her cries and rushed into the small room. After a quick look at Alex, she quickly administered a dose of sedatives to calm Sam down.

"She blames herself for what happened to her brothers," Alex explained once Sam had calmed down.

"It was Mark," Sam said quietly. "He planned the accident. He…oh gawd…he bled to death in front of me." Dr. Campbell stood back and listened to the story and was relieved to see Sam finally fall asleep.

"I'll discharge her in a little while," she told Alex. He nodded and laid his head against Sam's arm.

Virgil was moved to his room and carefully transferred to his bed by the nurses. His ribs had been wrapped tightly and the various cuts and scrapes were cleaned. John and Gordon had been waiting in his room when he was brought in. Jeff had gone up to ICU to see about Scott's condition.

"Not as banged up as I had first thought," John said. He and Gordon took a seat next to their brother and waited for him to wake up.

"Doctor, how long is a person normally in a coma?" Jeff asked.

"It can be anywhere from hours to years," he answered. "Most come out of their coma within a few weeks. Scott's head injuries aren't severe but bad enough to cause the coma. We can only watch and wait." He pointed out Scott's room to Jeff. "He's in there and remember even if he's not responding to you, he can still hear you." Jeff went into the room after washing his hands. The quietness of the room seemed louder than the slight hiss of Scott's ventilator. His arms and hands lay on top of the white blanket. An IV was connected to the back of his left hand. Jeff sat down in a chair and gently brushed Scott's hair back.

"Scott, I know that you can hear me," he said softly. "And I know how much you look over your brothers and sister. Virgil has a couple of broken ribs but he's fine. John and Gordon are with him now. Samantha has a sprained wrist but luckily no broken bones. Damnit, Scott, this is not how we're supposed to spend Christmas. You're supposed to be planning on a way to get even with Gordon and Alan for a prank they played on you." Pacing around the room, he glanced back at the still form of his oldest child. "Scott, you have to come back to us, back to me. I can't lose someone else that I love. Please, fight your way back to us." A rap on the door signaled that his time was up. "I love you, Son. I'll be back soon." Not caring who saw him, he kissed Scott's forehead and patted his shoulder. With his shoulders sagging in defeat, he walked out of the room and down to see Virgil.

"Mr. Murphy, has Samantha showed any signs of waking up?" asked the nurse taking care of her.

"It shouldn't be long," Alex answered. "She's squeezed my hand a few times when I asked her a question." A slight groan drew the attention to the woman on the triage bed.

"Alex? Where am I?" Sam asked quietly. "I can't see." Caressing the side of her face, he reassured her.

"I'm here, Honey," he told her. "You're in the hospital emergency room, remember? You're eyes are covered because of the accident. The gauze bandages have to stay on for two days and then they can come off."

"Oh, where are Virgil and Scott?" she asked.

"I'm taking you up to check on Virgil when you're discharged from here," Alex replied. "We'll have to get the doctor's okay for you to see Scott. Are you ready to leave here?"

"Yes, I don't want to keep lying here," she admitted. "Alex, you'll make sure that I don't fall, won't you?"

"I won't let you fall, Sammie," he assured her. The doctor came in and asked Sam a few more questions before releasing her to Alex's care. He helped her get dressed again and held her arm to guide her upstairs to her brother.

"We're looking for Virgil Tracy's room," he told the lady at the information desk on their way out of the emergency room. The lady looked at her computer and typed in Virgil's name.

"He's in room 4034. Take the elevator up to the fourth floor and turn right. The signs will guide you in the right direction," she told them. Alex and Sam made their way up to the fourth floor and to Virgil's room. Jeff, John, and Gordon were sitting around the bed. Virgil was awake but still groggy and drugged up on pain medicines.

"Samantha, are you alright?" Her dad and brothers quickly surrounded her. Pushing herself closer to Alex, she trembled in his arms.

"She's fine but since she can't see you all she feels is too many people crowding her space," Alex answered for her. "Slow down and take it one at a time."

"Dad, aside from not being able to see, I'm fine," she managed to tell him. "No broken bones this time around. Alex, I need to sit down." He led her over to a chair near Virgil. Reaching out, she tried to find her brother's hand. Through his drugged haze, he figured out what she wanted and moved his hand to hers.

"'M here, Sammie," he told her. She grabbed his hand and followed his arm up until she could touch his face. Sighing in relief, she felt his warm skin and brushed her fingers through his hair to calm herself as well as help him relax. Jeff, John, and Gordon stayed back and watched her visibly calm down. Alex stood near her in case she should need him.

"Virg, you and Scotty scared me," she admitted softly. "I couldn't see you well enough to assess your injuries and you only spoke once before Johnny, Gordy, and Alex got to us." Leaning forward, she rested her forehead against his. "I love you, little brother." Moving his arm just enough, he was able to wrap it around her waist and give her a slight hug.

"Sorry, Sis," he muttered. "Love you, too." Feeling the affects of his pain medicines, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Sam heard a soft snoring and smiled.

"Great, I bored him enough that he fell asleep on me," she said. "Dad, can I see Scotty? After I know that he's comfortable, I want to go home and rest. I'm sure Nicole will want to come up here to be with Virgil. Um, has anybody called and given them an update on?"

"It's about time for visiting hours again," Jeff answered. "John and Gordon, do you mind if I take Samantha up and you two go the next time?"

"That's fine. Sammie, I want you to go home afterwards and try to get some sleep," John said. "If there is any change we'll call you, I promise. In the meantime, I'll call home now and give them an update." Gordon came up behind her and gently moved Virgil's arm and laid it back on the bed. Sam turned towards her younger brother and paused.

"Gordy?" she asked. Before she knew it, he had pulled her into a tight hug. Moving her hands, she rubbed his back and let him hold her. "I'm fine; Gordy, and Virgil and Scott will be as well." Silent, he continued to struggle to calm down while holding on to his sister. She just stood there and offered what comfort she could until at last he had composed himself. "Better?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Thanks, Sammie." Uncharacteristically, he leaned down and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "I'm glad that you're alright." Jeff cleared his throat and frowned when Sam turned towards him, though she couldn't see him.

"Visiting hours are strict so we better get up there," he said. Alex offered his arm to Sam and she gently held on and let him guide her behind her dad. "Samantha, I should warn you now that Scott's on a ventilator. He can hear everything around him even though he can't respond. The doctor says that most comatose patients are only in that state for a few weeks. That's what we're hoping for with him." Biting her lip, she listened to what her dad was telling her. "Here we are. Alex, I'll wait out here for the both of you." A nurse came over to the door when she saw them standing there.

"Only one visitor at a time," she informed them. Sam turned towards her before speaking.

"I understand the rule but just how am I get to my brother's bedside if I can't see?" she bit out. The nurse turned a bright red when she realized her blunder.

"I'm sorry but we have so many visitors that try to break the rules," she apologized.

"I shouldn't have reacted like that but I'm not used to not being able to see and I need to know that my brother is alright," Sam said. "Can my husband please guide me to my brother's bedside?" The nurse opened the outer door and led Alex and Sam through.

"Wash your hands here at this sink," she told them. "And then you can go in. Try to keep your emotions in check because he can hear you." After Sam had washed her hands, Alex led her to a chair next to Scott's bed. The only sounds in the room were the steady beeping of the heart monitor and the hiss of the ventilator.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Sam and any original characters developed because of her.

A/N: Some adult content in this chapter which may not be suitable for all readers.

Chapter 24

The only sounds in the room were the steady beeping of the heart monitor and the hiss of the ventilator. Coolness permeated the small room and Sam shivered slightly.

"Alex, does he have a blanket covering his chest and arms?" she asked. "It's cool in here and he's used to warm weather." Cautiously, her hands moved towards her brother's face. Feeling the tape holding the ventilator in place, her fingers drifted up to his closed eyes and into his thick hair. Combing his hair with her fingers like their mother used to do to calm and reassure them in moments of distress or pain.

"His shoulders and arms are uncovered." Alex took one of her hands and guided it to her brother's exposed arms and shoulders. Feeling the coolness of his skin, she sighed and felt around until she found his call button. Pressing the button would alert the nurse to come into the room. The sound of the door opening alerted Sam before the nurse spoke.

"Can you please get a blanket for him?" she asked. "If you would fold a couple of times it will cover his shoulders and arms but not his hands or IV site." The nurse did as she asked. "Thank you." The nurse looked at Sam and then over at her patient.

"I'm sorry but you only have a few minutes left," she told them. "But if you should need anything else, my name is Carol. I'll be taking care of Scott during the night shift." Quietly, she slipped out of the room to give them time with her patient. Leaning forward, Sam felt for her brother's face again and leaned down to gently kiss his cheek.

"Scotty, I've got to go home and rest but I'll be back to see you tomorrow," she said. "Johnny has ordered me to get some sleep. Like I'd ever listen if I didn't want to! Please come back to us, Scotty. I need to have my big brother with me. Who'll teach Mikey how to fly and do barrel rolls if you don't? I love you, big brother." With another soft kiss, she stood up and reached for Alex. "Let's go home." He led her out to the hallway where Jeff was still waiting on them. Sam got as far as the hallway before she started sobbing. Alex struggled to hold her up when her legs suddenly gave out. Jeff hurried and grabbed her other arm and helped hold her up. Carol had heard her sobs and looked up from her desk. Hurrying to the end of the Nurse's station, she pushed a wheelchair to where Sam was still sobbing. Jeff and Alex helped settle her into the chair. Sam buried her face in her hands as Carol pushed the 'chair to a quiet room. Jeff and Alex followed right behind her.

"'s my fault," Sam muttered through her cries. "He hurt… my brothers… to get to me." Whipping her head up, she tore at the bandages covering her eyes before Alex or her dad could move. Forcing her eyes opened, she winced at the brightness in the room.

"Damnit, Samantha," Jeff snapped. Carol flipped the light switch and the room was thrown into darkness. The only light was filtering through the window of the door. Getting up a bit unsteadily, she moved towards the door only to be grabbed by Alex.

"Samantha Murphy, you aren't going out there with your eyes exposed," he growled in her ear. "The doctor said that they have to stay covered for a couple of days." She struggled against his hold before sagging back in his arms, sobbing again.

"Alex, let…me go," she cried. "I'm…causing all…kinds of hurt…in this…family. Nobody will be…safe with me…around." Her dad had come around to face her.

"Samantha Michelle Tracy Murphy, you listen to me and you listen good," he snapped. "You can't control what another person does. You are responsible only for yourself and your children. We are not letting you go anywhere especially now when this family has to pull together. Scott and Virgil need you as much as you need them and to leave now would devastate them. Now sit down and maybe we can have Carol reapply your patches for your eyes before you do more damage." Squinting at her dad, she reached out for him.

"Daddy, I'm sorry," she whispered. Leaning her head on his chest, her eyes fluttered closed and she fell asleep. The steady thump of his heart combined with the affects of the sedatives and accident lulled her to sleep. Carol brought the wheelchair up behind Sam. Gently Jeff and Alex lowered her into the chair while Carol went out and got some more gauze and tape to cover her eyes again. Once Sam's eyes were protected, Alex pushed the wheelchair out into the hallway. Carol hurried to check on Scott and Jeff walked with Alex to the elevators.

"Here are the keys to my SUV," Jeff said, handing him the keys. Alex took them and put them in his pocket before pushing Sam's wheelchair onto the elevator. Jeff went down to the next floor to go sit with Virgil again. Somehow, Alex got Sam into the SUV and fastened her seatbelt. An orderly took the wheelchair back inside the emergency room and Alex carefully pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to the farm.

* * *

"Alex, where's Dad?" Alan asked after Alex had gotten out of the SUV. 

"He's still at the hospital," he answered. Opening the passenger door, he unfastened Samantha and picked her up. Carefully, he carried her into the house. Alan shut the door of the SUV and the back door of the house. He followed Alex upstairs and into his bedroom. Once Sam was laid down on the bed, Alan noticed her injuries.

"Alex, what's wrong with Sammie's eyes?" he asked. Alex had taken off Sam's shoes and socks and covered her up with her quilt.

"She has some scratches on her eyes from the accident," Alex answered. "Alan, I'm tired and I don't want to leave Sam or the kids again, can you take Nicole to the hospital. She needs to go see Virgil so that she can reassure herself that he's alright."

"Sure, I can do that," he replied. "What room is Virgil in?"

"He's in room 4034. Gordon and John were with him when we left," Alex said. After making sure that Sam was comfortable, he went to check on their children. Silently, he went into the bedroom both sets of twins were sharing. Johnny and Lucy were in one twin-sized bed and Benny and Mikey were in the other one. Leaning over each of his children, he straightened their bedclothes and gave them a kiss. He had just gotten to the door when he heard a small voice.

"Daddy, where Mommy at?" asked Benny, sleepily. Alex walked back over to his bedside.

"Mommy's in bed, Benny," he replied. "She was sleepy so I tucked her in."

"Oh, she alright?" Sitting up in his bed, he reached for his dad. "Me want to see her." Picking him up, Alex breathed in the fresh baby shampoo and carried him to see his mother.

"Benny, Mommy has owies on her eyes," Alex told him. Sam had curled up on her side and pulled her quilt over her head. Gently, Alex lowered the quilt so that Benny could see her.

"What on her?" he asked, quietly. Sam shifted and turned her face towards the voices she heard.

"Alex?" she muttered. Pushing herself to a sitting position, she leaned back against the headboard. Benny squirmed out of his dad's arms and crawled on the bed to get to Sam.

"Mommy, me take care of you," he said, placing his hands on either side of her face. Smiling at the tenderness he was showing, she covered his hands with her own.

"Thank you, Sweetie." Alex stood back and watched for a moment until a commotion in the hallway distracted him.

"I WANT TO SEE MY HUSBAND NOW!" Sam jumped slightly at the screaming from the hallway. Benny looked towards the door with interest.

"Alex, help me get to Nicole," Sam said. Struggling to get free of her bedclothes, she tried to stand up and fell when her legs got tangled up in the quilt. Thrusting her arms out to catch herself, she cried out when her weight was forced on her injured arm. Lowering her head to the carpet, she couldn't help the tears of frustration and pain from slipping beneath the gauze protecting her eyes. Hands grabbed at her, trying to roll her over.

"Honey, are you hurt anywhere?" Alex asked. The worry in his voice penetrated Sam's frustrations and she rolled onto her back while cradling her right arm against her. Blindly, she reached for him. When she felt his arms around her, she leaned against him.

"I'm…alright." She managed to tell him between her cries. "I feel so helpless…right now." Alex let her cry for a few moments and then helped her to her feet. Another set of hands reached out to help him. Glancing over, he realized Kyrano had come to help him.

"Thanks, Kyrano," Alex said when they had helped Sam to her feet. Bowing slightly, the older man backed out of the room and into the hallway. Alan stuck his head in the door to check on his sister.

"Sammie, are you alright?" Shaking her head, she turned away from the sound of his voice. Confused and worried, Alan looked over at Alex. When no response was forthcoming, he spoke up again. "I'm taking Nicole and Grandma to the hospital."

"Keep us updated, Alan," Alex replied. Alan nodded and left the room. Minutes later, the SUV pulled out of the driveway. Grasping Alex's arm tightly, Sam let him lead her into the hallway with Benny next to her. His small hand was clutching at her jeans.

"Mommy, you okay?" he asked, anxiously. Seeing her fall and then cry had scared him. Stopping suddenly, she knelt down and steadied herself. Benny watched her and when she was at his level, he moved to stand in front of her. His small arms reached out to hug her. Tentatively, she moved her arms to hug him back. Not being able to see him, she was afraid that she might hit him. Alex noticed her hesitate and helped guide her arms around their son.

"I'm much better now," she told him. "Thank you, Benny. That hug is just what I needed." Gently putting his hands on her face, he pulled her down so that he could give her a kiss.

"Me love you, Mommy." Letting go, he watched his dad help her up again. Pausing outside of the twins' bedroom, Alex glanced down at Benny.

"It's time to go back to sleep," he said. "Mommy and I will tuck you in."

"I no want to go to sleep. Want to help Mommy," he argued.

"Sweetie, I'm going to be taking a shower and going back to sleep," Sam said. "You can help take care of me tomorrow, okay?" Shaking his head, he glowered up at his parents.

"Me sleep wif you, Mommy." He tugged on her jeans in desperation when he was picked up by his dad.

"Benny, you are sleeping in your bed and that's final," he told him. "Now get into that bed next to Mikey.' Startled by his dad's tone, he squirmed out of his arms and ran to his bed and climbed up next to his twin. Leading Sam to the bed, Alex and she tucked their son in.

"I love you, Sweetie," she said softly so as not to disturb her sleeping children. Benny wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her.

"Me love you, too." Glancing at his dad, he released her and slid down in his bed. Alex leaned over and ruffled his hair.

"Goodnight, Son." Sam stood up and waited for Alex to lead her again. "Now where do you want to go?"

"Can you call Gordon and find out how my brothers are doing?" she asked. "After we check in on them, I want to take a shower and go to bed." Once they were in their bedroom, he called Gordon's cell phone and put the phone in her hand.

* * *

"Sammie?" Gordon answered his cell phone while keeping an eye on Virgil. John had gone up to see Scott with their dad. He paused, listening to what she was saying when the door burst open and Nicole came rushing into the room. 

"VIRGIL!" Startled out of his peaceful sleep, Virgil looked over at his wife and grinned sleepily at her.

"Hi, Nic," he muttered. Slightly confused about the tears that wore flowing from her eyes, he struggled to sit up. "What's wrong, Honey?" Grimacing a little when she hugged him, he tried to reassure her that he was alright.

"I made you go out to get Nutty Bars and then you end up in the hospital," she cried. "If your dad hadn't noticed it was taking too long for you to get home, you could have died. The only one who would have come home would have been Samantha." Virgil leaned back in his bed and watched the anger and fear play across his wife's face.

"Nic, Sammie was injured as well," he said. Nicole abruptly stood up and glared down at him.

"Why are you protecting her? It's her fault that this happened," she snapped. "If she would have just given the jerk the interview he wanted, this family wouldn't have had to deal with all the attacks. Benny and Alex wouldn't have been kidnapped and that poor boy wouldn't be so afraid of people and you and Scott wouldn't be in the hospital. It's amazing how Samantha never seriously gets injured, just everyone else." Gordon stared, open-mouthed, at his sister-in-law. He was so stunned that he forgot that Samantha could hear what was being said on the phone. Virgil stared hard at Nicole before stating in a quiet but firm voice.

"I know that you're scared and pregnant, Nicole," he said. "But you don't know the whole history. I love you but you have no right to blame Sammie for this. You didn't know us when she and Gordon were injured in a rescue because of Mark. Sam saved Gordon from a severe back injury by shoving him out of the way. She ended up in the hospital with a broken shoulder and ribs. Not to mention being so doped up on pain killers that she had to stop nursing Mikey and Benny. She couldn't even pick up any of her children. Alex or one of us had to sit them next to her so that she could be close to them." He reached out and took her hands in his. "I'm fine, just a couple of broken ribs." Nicole broke down and buried her face against his neck.

"Virg, I was so afraid when Gordon called and said that you'd been in an accident," she cried. "Then I had to wait for Alan to bring me here. Sam and Alex got home before I could come to see you for myself. She was pale and her eyes were covered and I thought that if she was that bad then you would be worse since you weren't allowed to come home." John and Jeff walked into the room at this point and joined Grandma and Alan. Gordon shook his head to keep them quiet. He, himself, spoke in a low voice and told Samantha goodnight. Slipping his phone back on the clip on his jeans, he watched Virgil and Nicole. Jeff pulled John, Grandma, Alan, and Gordon from the room to give Virgil and Nicole privacy. Out in the hall, he updated them on Scott.

"He's still the same but the doctor said that no change is normal," he told them. "Samantha had evidently been looking after him because the nurse covered his chest and arms so that he'd be comfortable. John says she did the same for Alex when he was in the hospital." Alan looked up at John and sighed.

"John, you may need to help Alex with Sammie," he said softly. "She fell when she got out of bed before we came up here. Kyrano had to help Alex get her to her feet. I'm used to her bouncing back but she seems to be blaming herself for the accident and I don't know how much even she can take at this point. Gordon sighed and shook his head.

"What, Gordon?" John asked.

"I was on the phone with Sam when Nicole came in," he told them. "She heard everything Nicole said."

"Damnit, she's going to really blame herself now." John paced around the hall before looking up at his dad. "Dad, I'm going back home just in case Alex needs some help. It seems only the two of us can get her to see reason and I have a feeling he's going to need some help after what Nicole said. Even though Sam knows that it would be worry and hormones talking, she's still going to feel bad."

"We'll keep you updated here and you do the same for us," Grandma told him. John nodded and looked at Gordon.

"I'm going home with you and then I can come back in the morning," Gordon replied to his unspoken question. He and John left their family and went down to the SUV in the emergency room parking lot. They were both quiet on the way back to the farm.

* * *

"Hello?" Alex put the phone in Sam's hand so that she could speak with him. 

"Gordon, I just wanted a quick update on Scotty and Virg." She was quiet for awhile and heard Nicole's voice in the background followed by Virgil. Alex had assumed that Gordon was just chatting while he updated her. "Thanks, tell Virgil I told him hi. Same to Scotty. Goodnight." Her hand shook when she lowered the phone and Alex took it from her and set it on the base.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Nicole is upset." Taking his hand, she waited for him to lead her to the bathroom. "I want to take a shower now." After taking their pajamas from their suitcase, he went to help her to the bathroom. Looking up he was surprised to see her making her way to the bathroom by herself. He watched her walk to the bathroom with no problems. Proudly, he followed her and shut and locked the bathroom door behind him. Standing back, he let her undress herself until she asked him for help.

"Alex, I need help with my t-shirt." Carefully, he took the t-shirt off of her, wincing at the bruises from her seatbelt. He unfastened her bra and slipped the straps down her arms. Unable to see the desire burning in his eyes, she unwound the ace bandage from her arm and set it on the counter. Feeling her way to the shower, she reached in and set the water temperature and stepped into the hot, massaging water. Alex had watched her independent nature allow her to do things for herself again and grinned at her determination.

"Life is never boring with Samantha around," he thought to himself. His desire grew while he watched her wash her hair. Stripping out of his clothes, he stepped into the shower with her. Gently, he washed her back and massaged the tense muscles in her neck and shoulders. Her head lowered to her chest and small moans of pleasure came from the back of her throat. Turning to face him, she let the cascading water rinse her back and legs. Lathering the body wash on her washcloth, he washed her chest and abdomen. His touch delicately tracing over the bruises from the car accident. Sam flinched at his touch, gasping at the sensations flooding her senses. She was in two minds about what was going on within her. One part of her was desperate to have him in her. The other part was screaming at her in shock. How could she possibly think of being intimate with her husband when two of her dear brothers were lying in cold hospital rooms because of her? Sensing her confusion, Alex backed away and turned her so she could rinse the soap off. Moving out of his way, she let him have access to the shower. When he had finished his shower, he quickly dried off and got dressed in his pajamas. Sam dried herself off and got her underclothes on but when Alex looked at her he was surprised to her biting her lip and trying not to cry.

"Honey, what's wrong? Are you hurting?" Worriedly, he searched her face for more clues as to what was wrong.

"That's the first time you haven't made love with me when you were aroused," she muttered. "I must look horrible." As her words sank in, he couldn't help the big grin that lit up his face. Pulling her close, he embraced her.

"Samantha, you are beautiful," he told her, nuzzling her neck. "I restrained myself because you seemed to be fighting with your emotions. Not only that but you were in a car accident earlier and I don't want to cause you any pain or discomfort." Responding to his touch, she slowly trailed her fingers up to his face.

"I wish I could see you right now," she admitted softly. "I hate being in the dark. Even though you're right here with me, I feel alone because I can't see anything except…" A shudder ran through her body and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Except what, Honey?" He pulled her close again and rubbed her back. Shaking her head, she tried to keep it bottled up within her.

"I'm cold. Can you help me with my pajamas? I don't want to put them on backwards." Effectively, she thought she ended the conversation.

"Step in with your right side." She slipped her right leg into her pajama bottoms.

"Now, your left." Placing her hand on him for support, she slipped her left leg in and pulled them up. After helping her into her pajama top, he stood in front of her again.

"What is it that you see?" he asked quietly. Keeping a straight face, she turned from him and felt her way out to their bedroom. He followed her and was surprised to see John in their bedroom. "Samantha, please, tell me what it is that you see." Putting a finger to his lips, he signaled for John to stay quiet. Whirling around to face him, she was visibly shaking, in anger or frustration he wasn't sure.

**"I SEE HIM!"** she yelled. **"HE CAUSED THE ACCIDENT AND HE IS RESPONSIBLE FOR MY OLDEST BROTHER BEING IN A COMA. AND FOR VIRGIL BEING HURT."** Gasping for breath, she continued in a softer voice. "And for Nicole being upset that her husband was hurt because of me." Tears streaked down her face before dripping on the floor. "I watched Mark bleed to death in front of me and I was glad that he wasn't going to bother me or my family anymore. But look at the cost of that freedom." Alex moved to put his arms around her only to meet thin air. **"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?** I'm happy that someone died. I'm supposed to help save lives and I did nothing to help him." Appalled at what she had just said, her hands covered her mouth. "Oh, my gawd, I'm no better than he was." Sinking down on the floor, she rocked back and forth, crying. Immediately, John and Alex moved to her side.

"Sammie, you couldn't see to help him," John said softly. "That's why you couldn't help Virgil and Scott the way you'd been trained. You can't blame yourself for this. Mark was hell-bent on causing you pain and if you give into it now then he wins." Sam leaned against Alex and slowly calmed down. John got up and went into the bathroom and got a washcloth. Running some cold water over the cloth, he wrung out the excess water and brought it back out to Sammie. He gently wiped the tear-streaks from her face and gave her a quick kiss before excusing himself.

"I need to check on Julie and Nick," he said. "I have a feeling all of our plans have now changed and we'll need to have everything stocked up for meals and snacks for awhile."

"Shouldn't someone call Penny and let her know that we'll be staying here for awhile?" Alex asked. "Not that Dad has said anything but I've noticed that he talks to her more often and she's been to the Island more frequently as of late." John looked at Sam and she lifted her head.

"You don't think?" They asked at the same time. "Nah, not Dad." Alex couldn't help but laugh at their expressions or the fact that they spoke the same thing at the same time. The two men helped Sam to stand and Alex got her to bed. John went to his room where Catie was waiting on him with Julie in her arms. Nick was asleep on the little cot next to their bed. Julie's portable crib was on Catie's side of the bed and Nick's cot was next to John's side. He pulled both Catie and Julie against him and let himself relax.

"John, I called my parents and told them that Virgil and Scott were in the hospital," Catie said. "They told me that we are to stay here and help out. They can come out in a few days to see Julie and Nick. Both gave their love to all of us."

"Thanks, Honey," he managed. "This is a mess. Scott's in a coma, Virgil has busted up ribs, Sammie can't see and is blaming herself. She overheard Nicole and knows that Nicole is blaming her for Virgil being hurt." Catie looked at her husband and brother of her best friend, indignantly.

"Nicole actually thinks that Sammie would put her brothers or any member of this family in harm's way?" she snapped. John reached out and took Julie from her and smiled down at his daughter. Julie gripped his finger in her hand and tried to suck on it.

"Catie, it's the hormones and fear talking. Nicole was being set straight by Virgil when Gordon and I left," he replied. "Ouch!" Catie smiled at him and then softly laughed at his expression.

"By the way, it seems as though she's cutting a tooth," she told him. They looked down at their daughter who was happily gumming on her daddy's finger. Her big blue eyes never left his face and he couldn't help but watch her.

"Hey, Sweetie," he said quietly. "Were you waiting up for me to get home? It's been a bad day but coming home to you, Nick, and Mommy makes it a lot better." Julie stopped gnawing on his finger and smiled. Thinking that he was getting one of her precious smiles, he lifted her up to kiss her. That's when the truth came out and he got a healthy whiff of formula breath. "Julie, that's disgusting!" She looked at him and cooed before looking over at Catie who was doubled over in laughter.

"John, the look on your face was priceless," she gasped out. "Just be glad that it didn't come out the other end." Scowling at her laughter, he joined in a moment later. Julie closed her eyes and went to sleep. Laying her down in the crib, he tucked her in before turning to Catie. Slowly, he advanced on her with a sly look about him. "What are you up to?" He locked their bedroom door and turned out the lights before walking over to her and picking her up.

"Shh, you don't want to wake up our children," he said, huskily. They both stripped down to their underclothes and slid into bed. Silently, he made love to her and fell asleep with her in his arms. In Sam's room things had been quiet and both she and Alex were asleep.

"No, you're supposed to be in prison." Tossing in her sleep, she cowered away from the image in her mind. Alex felt her tossing but didn't wake up until she was pressed up against him. "Leave me alone. Scotty, don't let him get me." She whimpered in fear and pushed her arms out as if to ward off someone's advances.

"Sammie, wake up," Alex said, shaking her shoulder. Instinctively, she rolled away from him, screaming.

"SCOTTY, DON'T LET HIM GET ME!" Before Alex could grab her, she rolled off the bed and landed in a heap on the floor. The blankets had tangled around her and she fought as if someone had hold of her. "LET ME GO! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!" Alex had jumped out of bed when she had fallen and rushed to her side.

"SAMANTHA! You're at home," he told her. His voice was raised over her cries.

"I can't see. What did you do to me?" she muttered. "Why can't you just leave us alone?" Still fighting the blankets to free herself, she hit her arm against the bed frame and cried out in pain. "WHY CAN'T I SEE?" Alex pulled the blankets away from her and was surprised to see John next to him and Catie in the doorway. Gordon was right behind them.

"Sammie, you're safe," John said, calmly. Trying to keep their tones calm, he and Alex slowly got through Sam's nightmare. A sudden gasp and she threw herself to a sitting position. Reaching out for Alex, she felt both John and Alex in front of her.

"Alex?" she asked. He wrapped her in his arms and held her until she stopped trembling in his arms. John, Catie, and Gordon backed up and quietly left the room once they knew that she was alright. "I'm sorry for waking you up." She made no move to get up and just clung tighter to him. Letting go of him for a moment, she pulled her pillow off the bed and set it on the floor next to their bed. Pulling him down on the floor with her, she lifted the blanket and let him in next to her. Snuggling close to him, she appeared to be looking up at the ceiling. She was afraid to fall asleep again because the nightmare was still so fresh in her mind and had scared her.

"Samantha, do you want to talk about it?" Alex's deep voice was pitched low and soothing. He was lying on his side looking at her. The white gauze covering her eyes almost blending in with her hair.

"It was him, Alex," she whispered, faintly. It was as if she were afraid of speaking about Mark. "He kept laughing and telling me that he was going to kill me in front of all of you. Scotty was the only one who could keep him away from me. I think I called out for Scott to not let him get me. I was afraid, Alex. I haven't been that afraid of a nightmare since the one I had as a child where Mom and John died and left me." She had started shaking again and nestled close to him. "Honey, can I please take the bandages off my eyes tonight? I'll put them back on in the morning. The tape is itchy and I need to see you."

"No, you need to leave them on like the doctor told you," he said adamantly. Leaning down, he kissed her softly on her mouth. Sighing, she responded to his kiss and rubbed her hand down his chest. "Sammie…" He was getting more aroused and her touch had everything to do with it. She had survived another attack on her life and was safe in his arms.

"Hmm?" Sliding her hand in his pajama bottoms, she could feel his desire and her own flared up. She pushed his bottoms and boxers down before sliding out of her own. Before he could respond, she was on top of him. Groaning softly, he watched her pleasure herself on him. "Alex…need you." Grasping her hips, he thrust up. Hearing her gasp, he continued to meet her. His release was approaching and he could only ride the waves of pleasure as his body shook with the intensity of it. Sam moaned when she felt his release before crying out her own release. Alex had sat up to kiss her and quiet her cries with his mouth. There were too many people around and he didn't want to have deal with the knowing looks in the morning. Sam carefully moved over to his side and put her head on his chest. Listening to the steady albeit fast thump of his heartbeat, she began to doze off.

"Sammie, better put your clothes back on," he said gently. "Never know which of the twins will come running in here in the morning. And we should get back on the bed. We'll be a bit more comfortable up there than on the floor." Feeling around under the blankets and next to them, Sam began to laugh.

"Alex, I can't find my pajamas," she giggled. "Can you see them?" Throwing back their blankets, he found their underclothes and pajama bottoms. He helped her get dressed again and remade their bed. Snuggling next to each other, they fell asleep.

* * *

"MOMMY, WHAT ON YOU EYES?" Sam woke when she felt a small body lying on top of her. Alex pretended that he was still asleep so that he could listen to his children. It was frustrating not being able to see them and could only imagine how bad it was for Sam. 

"Her got owies," said another small voice. "And me takin' care her today." The body on top of her rocked violently.

"I bigger and I take care of Mommy." Shifting slightly, she tapped Johnny's leg.

"That's enough from both of you," she said. "Lucy and Mikey are you in here, too?" A small shuffling noise by the bed confirmed her suspicions.

"Yes, Mommy," they said at the same time.

"You can all help me. I'm going to need lots of hugs and kisses," she told them. "Uncle Johnny and Gordy will have to help me a couple of times while Daddy watches you. Now, who has to use the bathroom?" A chorus of "I do's" bounced around the bedroom. Another shifting of the bed and Sam could feel Johnny and Benny jump down and run with Mikey to the bathroom. Lucy stayed behind to check on their mother.

"Mommy, what happen to you eyes?" she asked.

"I was in an accident and have some owies," Sam answered. "I'll be better tomorrow but I'll still need lots of hugs and kisses from you, okay?" Lucy climbed up on the bed and lay down next to her.

"Okay, Mommy. You not hurtin'?" Her little hand touched Sam's face carefully.

"No, it doesn't hurt but I have to do what the doctor said or Daddy will get upset," she answered.

"Yes, I will and then Mommy will be in trouble," Alex said. Lucy giggled at the thought of her mother being in trouble.

"Mommy too big to be in twouble, Daddy," she giggled. "You being silly. I hungwy and hafta potty." Her brothers had come out and she ran to the bathroom before she had an accident.

"DADDY, NEED TO WASH HANDS!" cried Johnny. "Mikey missed the potty."

"Me did not. Johnny pwayin' and missed," Mikey retorted. "Wight, Benny?"

"Wight, Mikey," Benny answered. "Johnny was pwayin'." Johnny glowered at his baby brothers and then decided to try and intimidate them.

"I bigger and you listen to me," he snapped. Mikey and Benny stepped next to each other, looking up at him. Together they took a step closer to their big brother.

"We listen to Mommy and Daddy," Mikey retorted. "You not in chawge." Alex hurried over to his sons before anything else could happen. Johnny had stepped up to Mikey and looked every bit the big brother about to put his younger brother in line.

"Boys that is enough." Alex put his hand on Johnny's shoulder and guided him away from Mikey.

"Daddy, Mikey hafta listen to me," he said. "I bigger and take care of him and Benny and Lucy. I the big brudder, right?" Leading his sons to the bathroom to wash their hands and to help Lucy if she needed it, he answered him.

"Johnny, you're the big brother but you can't always boss them around and get your way. Do you think your uncles or Mommy always listen to Uncle Scotty?" Johnny looked back in the bedroom at his mom.

"Mommy no listen to anyone but you, Daddy," he answered. "And Uncle Johnny." Chuckling at Johnny's observations, Alex looked back at Sam. She was smiling as well.

"I heard that Johnny," she called. After making sure that her legs were free of the bedclothes, she stood up and cautiously made her way to the bathroom. Halfway there, a small hand grabbed hers.

"Me help you, Mommy." Another hand grabbed her other hand.

"Me, too," Johnny told her. She let Benny and Johnny guide her to the bathroom so that she could brush her teeth.

"Alright, the four of you go sit on the bed while I help Mommy get dressed," Alex said. "Then I help you get dressed and make sure that you all brush your teeth and wash your face." A small thundering of running feet sounded in the room followed by the bedsprings squeaking when four children started bouncing on the bed. Alex closed the bathroom door after getting his and Sam's clothes. Within ten minutes they were both in their room and holding the hands of their children. A half hour later, they were all heading downstairs for breakfast. John and Catie were already at the table with Nick and Julie. Tin-Tin was feeding Danica who seemed more interested in seeing her cousins settling themselves in their chairs. Suddenly, Danica and Nick both started screaming; the adults looked shocked at the outburst and noticed what had scared them. Moments later the two children were being pacified by their mothers and Sam was fleeing from the dining room. The bandages that were protecting her eyes had frightened her niece and nephew. Clumsily, she felt along the hallway until she got to the front door. The overwhelming need to get away from everyone, she opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. Even through the gauze covering her eyes, she got a sense of bright sunlight. A sudden flurry of activity exploded from the front lawn and questions were suddenly shouted from multiple directions. Sam pressed herself back against the house and hurriedly pulled the gauze away from her eyes. Squinting against the bright sunlight, she could make out the shapes of people on the lawn. A few of them were approaching the porch when the front door opened and a deep voice cursed before pulling her back in the house.

"Sammie, are you alright?" Peering through her partially closed eyes, she could make out the red hair Gordon. When he realized that her eyes were no longer covered, he let loose a string of expletives. "Why did you take the gauze off?"

"I heard a bunch of voices and I wasn't sure who they were and I didn't want to…" Her voice trailed to a whisper before she turned away from him and walked to the stairs. "Can you take me to the hospital? I want to check on Scott and Virgil." Carefully, she climbed the stairs and went through her bedroom to the bathroom. Her reflection showed the dark circles beneath her eyes. Keeping the light on low, she took her t-shirt off to check the bruises that she was sure to have from the accident.

"Well, that explains why it hurts a bit to move," she said to herself. Slipping on a sweatshirt that she'd grabbed from her suitcase, she felt her long hair being lifted out of the shirt. Smiling to herself, she turned to face her husband. As soon as she was facing him, she could see the irritation on his face, though not clearly. "What?"

"Where are the bandages?" he asked. "Didn't the doctor and I both tell you that your eyes needed to be protected?" Sam backed away from him with her head down.

"I went out on the porch after…" she said quietly. "Reporters are on the lawn and I heard them coming towards me and I panicked. I was afraid that they would get too close to me and I wouldn't be able to see them. I'll put new ones on." Alex was dumbfounded that his fiery wife would back down so easily. Sensing that there was something she wasn't telling him, he thought that it was Danica and Nick's reaction to her at breakfast. She left the bathroom without putting the gauze on her eyes and found a pair of dark sunglasses on the dresser. Slipping them on, she realized that they protected her eyes just as well and wouldn't scare her niece and nephew. "Gordon is taking me to the hospital. I'll be back in a little while." After kissing him, she went back downstairs and grabbed her coat and purse. Gordon joined her a few minutes later with John.

"John's coming with us," he said. Sam shrugged her shoulders and went out the back door. Gordon unlocked the SUV and opened the door for her. Turning around in the large drive, Gordon was careful when he pulled out of the driveway and out onto the road. A few of the reporters followed them in their cars. Maintaining a constant speed, Gordon had soon gotten his brother and sister to the hospital. Passing a small coffee shop, Sam decided to get some coffee to take to their grandmother, brother, and dad. For Nicole, she chose hot tea. There was an assortment of muffins displayed and she bought six of those as well. John and Gordon helped her carry the coffee and tea. Silently, Sam mentally prepared herself to face Nicole. Nicole's words had cut deeply and added to the guilt Sam was already feeling. Pushing open the door to Virgil's room, she plastered a fake smile on her face. Alan and Grandma were sitting at a small table in the room. Nicole was sitting next to Virgil who was dozing in his bed.

"Morning, Alan. Grandma," she said. "We brought up some coffee and muffins for you. Nicole, Gordon has tea for you." Looking around she realized that Jeff wasn't in the room. "Where's Dad?" An angry sniff from Nicole drew the attention of everyone in the room.

"Where do you think he is, Samantha?" she snapped irritably. "Where would you be if one of your children was in a coma?" Sam took a step back when she heard the hostility in her voice. "Nice to see that your injuries weren't bad like the ones Virgil and Scott suffered." Her complexion paled even more and she backed away some more. No one had noticed that Virgil had woken up.

"Nicole, that is quite enough from you," he said quietly. "I thought I explained things to you yesterday." Startled by her husband's voice, Nicole glanced down at him. Grandma had taken the coffee that John offered her and watched the emotions play across Sam's face. Backing up to the door, she smiled weakly at her family.

"Um, excuse me," she muttered and quickly left the room. In the hallway, she turned in the direction of the elevators and had reached them when she heard her name.

"Samantha." Glancing over her shoulder, she was stunned to see Virgil standing in the doorway with John's help. Pretending that she hadn't heard him, she stepped onto the elevator. On the main floor of the hospital, she located a door that led outside to a small park-like setting with a bench surrounded be flowers. Wearily, she sat down and hid her face in her hands. Unwittingly, she had seated herself on the same side of the hospital as Virgil's room and his window overlooked the small garden where she had sought solace. Alan was looking out of the window and saw his sister sitting dejectedly on the lone bench in the small area. Excusing himself, he made his way down to the park.

"Sammie?" Stiffening at the sound of her name, she lifted her head and could see someone walking towards her. Alan sat down quietly next to her and looked up at Virgil's window. John and Gordon were looking down at them.

"What did I do?" she asked softly. "Is she upset because I didn't break anything this time? I'd trade places with either Scott or Virgil in a heartbeat if it would mean they were safe." Closing her eyes protectively, she tilted her head back and breathed in the cold air. "Today is Christmas Eve and we're supposed to be decorating and wrapping presents. The kids are supposed to be asking a hundred questions about Santa and his reindeer and if we think they've been good this year. Instead, Scotty's in a coma and Nicole hates me because Virgil got hurt." For the first time that he could recall, Sam looked at him with an expression of total and utter defeat. Wrapping her arms around herself, she lowered her head and began to cry.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," he murmured, pulling her close to him. "Nicole doesn't hate you, Sammie. She's pregnant and her hormones are out of whack right now and she was scared. Think of how you felt when Alex and Benny were missing." Her shoulders still sagging, she sighed before looking up at her baby brother.

"She has every right to be upset," she said. "Because of my past unwillingness to deal with reporters, two of my brothers are in the hospital. Not to mention that two of my other brothers have been hospitalized for the same reason and because of the same man. I should have just gone away when Alex and Benny were safe. At least then this wouldn't have happened. Alan, can you please take me home after I go up and see Scott?" With a last glance around the peaceful park, they went back inside the hospital and up to Scott's room. Their dad was standing outside of Scott's room when they walked down the hall. Two people were standing with him and talking. Fearing that he was being told bad news, Sam and Alan quickened their pace.

"Hi Dad." They greeted him while looking at the two women next to him.

"Alan and Samantha, this is Dr. Gallagher and the physical therapist assigned to care for Scott," Jeff told them. Dr. Gallagher shook their hands and the therapist offered her hand.

"My name is Bekkii," she said. "I'll be helping your brother's muscles stay supple and keep them from atrophying while he is in the coma. Until he comes out of the coma, I'll be working with him in here. Once he wakes up and Dr. Gallagher approves it, he'll be allowed to use the gym and pool for patients."

"What can we expect when he wakes up?" Sam asked, nervously. Dr. Gallagher looked at her perceptively and realized how stressed she was.

"He'll be confused at first and he won't be the same as he was before the accident." Sam shook her head and then spoke up.

"It wasn't an accident," she said. "It was a deliberate act of intimidation that resulted in causing injuries to my brothers. What do you mean that he won't be the same?"

"The longer he remains in a coma the possibility of personality and mentality changes are likely. There is also risk of partial paralysis," she added. "Bekkii will be working with him on a daily basis and the nurses assigned to him will make sure that he is moved to prevent bedsores. If you have any questions feel free to ask." Staring in the window of her brother's room, Sam asked one last question.

"What happens if he doesn't wake up?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Sam and any original characters developed because of her.

A/N: I want to thank the reviewers for coming to my defense due to a rather rude flamer. The continued support and reviews that I have received are much appreciated. Some language may not be suitable for all readers.

Chapter 25

"What happens if he doesn't wake up?" The words were spoken quietly as if saying it out loud would somehow jinx her eldest brother. Making direct eye contact with Dr. Gallagher, Sam waited anxiously for her to answer. She felt Alan and their dad move up next to her and she gripped a hand from each in hers.

"The longer he is in the coma the more likely he can slip into a vegetative state that could lead to death." Squeezing her dad's hand while a few tears pooled in her eyes, Sam sucked in a deep breath as Dr. Gallagher continued. "I can only suggest that you all continue to talk to him and hopefully it will pull him back to you. We'll do all we can for him but family is the most important thing to have surrounding him."

"He has plenty of family support with five siblings, their spouses, and nieces and nephews. And friends," Alan told her while squeezing Sam's hand reassuringly. Sam looked into Scott's room, sighing at the sight of his still form.

"I wish that I could see him more clearly," she muttered. "Dad, may I go in and spend some time alone with Scott?" Alan and Jeff let go of her hands and she walked into her brother's cool and silent room. Once she was at his bedside, she picked up his slack hand gently. "Scott Carpenter Tracy, you better not give up and leave us, do you understand me? I gave this same lecture to Gordy and he listened to reason. If our stubborn younger brother can listen to me then you have absolutely no excuse not to do the same." Pushing her sunglasses up, she gazed down at Scott and saw that someone had removed the blanket that she'd asked the nurse to cover his chest and shoulders with. The coolness of his skin angered and saddened her because he couldn't take care of himself and someone had been thoughtless and remiss in taking care of him. She noticed a blanket lying on the chair next to his bed and folded it just right to cover his shoulders and chest. She made sure that he was protected from the cool temperatures but access to his IV was still easy for the nurse. Satisfied that she had done all that she could to ensure his comfort, she sat down in the chair and picked up his hand again.

"I know how much you dislike the cold, Scotty. I'll make sure that the nurse assigned to you always makes sure that you have that blanket covering you. I can't stay too long because even though my heart is breaking at seeing you lying here so still, I have to make sure that both sets of my twins have a good Christmas. I'd rather wait until you're home but…damnit, Scotty, you have to wake up. Please wake up." Choking back a sob, she quickly kissed his forehead and hurried from the room, ever mindful of the doctor's words that Scott could hear everything around him. Seeking the love and support of her father, she went straight to him and hid her face against his chest. Instinctively, Jeff wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back in an effort to calm her. When she had gotten control of her emotions, she looked up at her dad with a slight smile.

"Thanks, Dad," she said softly. "I couldn't stay in there and risk upsetting him." Together, they looked back into Scott's room. Each was lost in their own thoughts and sadness. "I wish we could delay Christmas until he's home. It won't be the same without him home with us."

"Scott wouldn't want his nieces and nephews to miss out on the wonders of Santa leaving them presents and the togetherness of the family," Jeff told her. "Alan, you've been here all night with little sleep so I want you to go home and rest. I'm sure that Tin-Tin and Dani will be glad to see you as well. Samantha, judging by the look on your face when you got up here, I take it that things did not go well in Virgil's room." With a slight shake of her head, Jeff knew without a doubt that something had been said and was weighing heavily on his daughter's conscious. Frustrated with his daughter-in-law but out of courtesy to Virgil, he opted to remain quiet and observe the situation.

"See you in a little bit." Samantha told him as she and Alan walked towards the elevators. "We should stop by Virgil's room so that you can tell everyone that you'll see them later. I'll wait in the hallway for you so that my appearance doesn't upset anyone." Once they were outside of Virgil's room, Sam stood off to the side of the door while Alan went inside the room. John and Grandma were talking quietly by the window and Nicole was next to Virgil. They were deep in conversation and were surprised to see Alan suddenly next to them.

"I'm taking Sammie home but she wanted me to let you know that we were leaving," he told Virgil. "She was able to check on Scott and then Dad told us to go home for awhile."

"Where is Sammie?" Virgil asked. Glancing over at John, Alan shrugged his shoulders before speaking.

"She didn't want to cause any more problems so she's waiting for me," he admitted. Not looking up at Nicole, he continued in a hurry. "She told me to tell you that she loves you and that she'll see you later." Virgil shot a dark look at Alan and what he wasn't telling him. Alan swallowed nervously and fidgeted with the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

"Alan, where is our sister?" Pushing his blankets aside, Virgil swung his legs to the side of the bed.

"Virgil, the doctor said that you need to rest," said Nicole. Ignoring his wife, Virgil held his side protectively and carefully stood up.

"I am not letting my sister continue to think that she is at fault for this," he replied. "I'm asking you as my wife and best friend to, please, let this go. I'm stuck in the middle of this and for what reason? All this has happened because a lunatic had an obsession with Samantha Tracy, the only daughter of Jefferson Tracy. He chose the only Tracy who was fiercely protective of her privacy because she was the only one of us to see our pictures plastered across numerous newspapers and tabloids at our mother's funeral. Nicole, I'm going to be fine but I don't want to have my wife consumed by hostility for my sister. What you're doing to Sam is compounding the guilt she already is feeling." Pausing, he walked around his bed and held his arms out to her. "It's Christmas and a time for forgiveness. Will you do that for me, for us?" Nicole stood up and let him hug her. Trembling in his arms, she pondered what he had said and asked. To be honest with herself, she wasn't sure if she could just set aside her feelings that Samantha was responsible for Virgil's injuries as well as Scott's. Aware that his family was watching and waiting for her answer as he was, she looked up at him.

"I'll try, Virgil." Unable to commit more than that, she looked down at the floor. Sadly, he shook his head before turning his attention back to Alan.

"Alan, where is Sammie?" he asked again. He had noticed their grandmother had walked to the door and left the room. Samantha was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed and didn't see Grandma until she felt a tap on her arm. Startled, Sam banged her head against the wall and stifled a cry, one hand rubbing the back of her head.

"Ouch! Next time say something first, Grandma." Suddenly, she realized that her grandmother was frowning at her. "What?"

"I'm disappointed in you, Samantha," she said. "Your brother needs you and you're standing out here." Closing her eyes, Sam muttered a response in her defense.

"I can't go in there and upset Nicole. She already has a problem with me because I wasn't hurt like Scotty and Virgil." Miserably, she looked up at her and bit her lip. "Grandma, I'd trade places with either of them in a heartbeat if I could. It's killing me to see my big brother on a ventilator and so still. And aside from John, Virgil has always been my closest brother. He's the brother that I always protected and looked after. To be accused that this is my fault really hurts even though I know that most of it stems from being pregnant and frightened. I'd lay my life on the line to save any of my brothers just as they would do for any of us."

"I know you would, Sammie." Her attention was shifted from her grandmother to the voice next to her. Virgil had quietly come out of his room when he heard her talking to their grandmother. Nicole stood just outside the door and watched them. Noticing her sister-in-law, Sam glanced down at the floor and muttered a quick goodbye.

"I've got to go." Turning abruptly from her family, she hurried to the elevators and pushed the button to call it. Sparing a quick glance towards Virgil's room, she was upset to see Virgil, John, and Alan walking towards her. She looked around and spotted the emergency exit and bolted for the door and ran down the stairs to the first floor.

"SAMANTHA!" Virgil cried out at her disappearing form. "Go get her, John, and make her come back up here. If you aren't back in ten minutes, I'm signing out AMA (A/N: AMA means Against Medical Advice) and coming home today." John ran after his twin and caught up with her on the first floor before she could run out the door. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her against him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded. "Why don't you have your sunglasses on?" Sam struggled against him and drew stares from passersby.

"Let me go," she snapped. "I'm going home and I don't have my glasses on because I took them off when I was in Scott's room." Keeping a tight grip on her arm, he pulled her towards the elevators. "I'm not going up there again. I know that I'm not wanted and I don't want to cause Virgil any problems."

"Don't you think that you're causing problems by not seeing or talking to him?" John retorted. "We have never let someone dictate when and where we see our brothers. Why are you doing this now of all times? Instead of pulling together, it seems you're pulling away from the rest of us." Jerking her arm again, she glared up at him.

"What the hell am I supposed to do, Johnny?" she asked. "You heard what Nicole said and how can I argue with her logic. I wasn't hurt as badly as Scott and Virgil. Benny **_is_** afraid of strangers because of what Mark did and Alex still has nightmares once in awhile. She has every right to be upset that once again, I walked away with minor injuries."

"What about New England, Samantha? Were those minor injuries that you had when you had to be backboarded and carried out of a ravine?" he hissed. "You risked your life to save Gordon's. Nicole wasn't there then and didn't know about it until Virgil told her. You were badly hurt and as a result couldn't hold your children or continue to nurse Mikey and Benny. Your sacrifice allowed Gordon to come away with nothing more than muscle spasms and some bruises." Shrugging her shoulders, she brushed off his comments. He pulled her onto the elevator and pushed the correct button to take them up to the fourth floor. When the doors opened, Sam looked pleadingly at her brother.

"Please don't make me do this, John," she begged. "I don't want to be the cause of anymore bad feelings. I'm already at fault for Scott and Virgil being…" Her voice tapered off when she realized that Virgil was standing in front of her.

"You're at fault for what?" he asked. Arms folded across his chest, he glowered at her. "You think that because an idiot decided to have an obsession over you, that this is your fault? Hell, Samantha, I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"Virgil Grissom Tracy, watch your language," admonished Grandma.

"Sorry, Grandma, but my sister is being ridiculous," he replied without taking his eyes off Sam. "Instead of standing here in the hallway, let's take this into my room. Alan is in there waiting on us. John, don't let her go, please." With her shoulders sagging in defeat, Sam followed her next youngest brother into his hospital room. Nicole was sitting in the chair next to his bed, her posture tense. Swallowing hard, Sam looked everywhere but at her. Virgil nodded to a chair on the other side of his bed and watched as John pushed Sam onto it and remained right next to her. Watching his older siblings, Alan couldn't help but be impressed that Virgil was making their independent sister listen to reason. Their grandmother sat down at the little table next to the window and watched over her grandchildren, ready to intervene should things get out of control.

"I'm going to the cafeteria to get something to eat." Nicole stood up from her chair and took a step towards the door.

"Sit down, Nicole," ordered Virgil. "This is a family problem and needs to be dealt with before it gets worse. I'm assuming that you heard Nic say something that upset you, am I correct, Sammie?" Numbly, Sam nodded her head but continued to look down at her hands and play with her wedding rings. "Then you are aware that, she and I had a talk afterwards that helped her understand things that happened before she became the nanny for your children? I told her what happened to you in New England and…"

"I realized that you had suffered as much if not more than your brothers." Nicole's interruption caught everyone off-guard. "I'm not sorry for getting upset that my husband was hurt but I am sorry for assuming that you got off with minor injuries." Virgil smiled gratefully at his wife and mouthed a thank you to her. Playing with her rings, Sam refused to look up. The words that had been said in anger had hurt her so deeply that she couldn't accept the sudden apology.

"When are you being released from the hospital?" she asked instead of responding to Nicole.

"Samantha, I'm trying to apologize for jumping to conclusions," Nicole said before Virgil had a chance to speak. She had walked around to where Sam was sitting with John still standing next to her. Virgil had gotten back into his bed when they had come back into his room. Seeing his wife approach his sister, he scooted out of his bed again and tried to get between the two women. Sam stared up at Nicole with a bemused expression on her face.

"So I should just forgive you because you're sorry now?" she asked. "What you said was hurtful and I'm not sure that I believe you. I understand that you're pregnant and that you were scared when you had heard that Virgil was hurt but that doesn't excuse you're blatant accusations that I always walk away with very minor injuries. You don't know what I've been through and sister-in-law or not, I don't care to see you right now." Standing up, she glowered at Nicole and stepped around her. "Virgil, I love you dearly but I don't want to be here nor do I feel comfortable. We have never been false to one another but I don't believe a word that she's said." Sam stood up and met her sister-in-law's incredulous look. "Excuse me, Nicole, but you're in my way. I'm doing what you wanted…leaving."

"How dare you accuse me of being a liar." Shaking with a barely suppressed anger, Nicole stood her ground and took a step towards Samantha. "I have safeguarded the family secret and your children for almost two years. You are some piece of work, Samantha. Everyone in this family seems to cater to you as if you're some sort of prima donna." Blue eyes flashing dangerously, Samantha hissed a warning.

"I suggest that you rethink what you're saying. I don't ask for or expect anyone to cater to me." Bumping John out of her way, she sidestepped Nicole and made a dash for the door. Opening the door, she walked right into her dad, who, effectively, stopped her and dragged her back into the room.

"This has gone on long enough," he snapped. "Samantha, sit down next to your grandmother. Nicole, sit down next to Virgil. Virgil, get back in that bed where you're supposed to be until the doctor says otherwise. John…"

"I know, stand by Samantha to help keep her in the chair," he finished for his dad.

"Alan, you have door duty. No one in or out," Jeff ordered. Samantha stood in front of her dad, not moving but remaining ever defiant. "Samantha, I told you to sit down." As she always did when she had decided to challenge him, she folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot, impatiently.

"I don't care what you said," she snapped, angrily. "I've been insulted and treated like I was the one responsible for the accident. As if I would ever want to see one of my brothers much less two of them hurt in any way." Glowering in Nicole's direction, she didn't notice her dad raise his hand and lightly cuff her on the side of her head. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"That was for being mouthy and disrespectful," he retorted. "You were raised better than that. This accident is the work of a lunatic. The same man who has been obsessed with causing you and this family pain for years. If you and Nicole continue with the current behavior that you are both exhibiting, then he wins. He'll have broken down the strong bond that the Tracy family has always had." Swallowing hard, Sam thought about what her dad was saying and quietly went to sit down next to her grandmother. She scooted her chair as close as she could to her grandmother and laid her head down on the small table, wearily. Her emotions had been rampant over the last twenty-four hours and she was unsure of how much more she and her brothers could handle. Virgil was caught between his sister and his wife. Not a great place to be and Sam felt stupid that she had allowed him to be put in that position. Gordon, Alan, and John were all worried about Virgil and Scott and they didn't need the added aggravation of their sister and sister-in-law arguing between themselves. Grandma was silently observing but she had already told Samantha that she was disappointed in her. Her dad was point-blank tired of the pettiness of the argument and would have it settled before too long. Sam, herself, wanted nothing more than for Scott to wake up and both of her brothers to be at home for the holidays. Feeling tears prickling at her eyes, she covered her face before the torrent of tears flooded down her cheeks. Biting at her lips to stifle her small cries, she could do nothing about the shaking of her shoulders.

"Samantha?" Keeping her face hidden, she ignored John and let the tears continue to fall. A familiar scent let her know that her dad was next to her as well. Shoving back her chair, she stood up and hid her face against her dad's chest for the second time that day. Protectively, he held her and let her cry again. He was fully aware that she was blaming herself for more than just the accident.

"Dad, it's my fault and Nicole has every right to be upset but I would never knowingly put my family in harm's way," she muttered. "You know that, don't you?" Grasping her chin, he made her look up at him. Blinking her bloodshot eyes in the brightness of the room, her vision was blurred by her tears and the fact that she hadn't kept her eyes protected as she'd been told. Her dad noticed that she wasn't wearing her sunglasses and pushed them down over her eyes.

"Samantha, everyone in the family knows that you'd protect them with no thoughts of your own well-being." He looked over at Nicole before speaking again. "We all have a right to be upset and worried but not at each other. Mark did this as a way to inflict the worst kind of pain on this family and even though he's dead, he's winning if you and Nicole don't work this out." Sam looked over at Nicole and sighed. She knew that her dad was right and she was so unbelievably tired of the arguing and the hurtful words being said.

_"Mom, I need your help with this one. Please help me to truly forgive Nicole for the angry words she said. I know that she was worried and she had every right to be. Virgil is her husband and it is only natural that she reacted this way. I did when it was Alex and Benny who were kidnapped and injured."_ As she prayed to her mother, a sense of peace overcame her and a warmth spread through her body. _"Thanks, Mom, I can do this. I love you." _

"Nicole, please believe me when I say that I would never put any of my family in harm's way," she said, trying to maintain direct eye contact with Nicole. "I'm tired of being angry and hurt. Our angry words and actions are hurting those we love and who love us. We were friends before this and I want for us to continue to be friends…no, I want for us to be sisters. You married into this family when you said, 'I do' to Virgil and in this family there are no take backs. You're here to stay because of the love you and he have but you're tied to the rest of us because of the bond that he has with us. And through that bond, we are tied to you as well." Releasing her dad, she slowly walked over to where Nicole was sitting. "Please forgive me for being relatively unhurt compared to Virg and Scott. I'd trade places with either of them if I could." With a sudden cry, Nicole stood up and grabbed Samantha. Hugging her sister-in-law, Nicole knew that they had truly forgiven each other. Sighing in relief, the rest of the family relaxed and grinned at one another. Virgil was definitely the most relieved since he was in a very awkward position. The rest of the family would have sided with Samantha because they were aware of the hell she had gone through over the last ten years.

* * *

"CODE BLUE ICU ROOM 6! CODE BLUE ICU ROOM 6!" Jeff jumped up from the booth that he, John, Gordon, and Mrs. Tracy were sharing. Samantha and Alan had gone home after Sam and Nicole had worked things out, much to the family's relief. 

"That's Scott's room," Jeff cried out as he raced towards the elevators. John was right behind him while Gordon kept pace with his grandmother. Dodging visitors and staff, they rushed past the nurse's station and to Scott's room. Inside the room a flurry of activity centered on Scott to the point that neither Jeff nor John could see him. A nurse rushed out of the room when she noticed them watching.

"Mr. Tracy, if you would go sit in the waiting room, the doctor will come and talk to you in just a few," she said before rushing back inside. Refusing to leave the window, they continued to watch the activities of the medical staff. At last the commotion slowed down and the team of medical staff began to leave the room. Scott's nurse remained with him and glanced up to see the Tracy family still at the window. With a nod of her head, the doctor looked at them as well. After leaving a few more orders, she left Scott's side and came out to speak with the family.

"What happened to Scott?" Jeff demanded. The doctor lowered her mask and wiped her face with it.

"He started seizing and set off his alarms that triggered the code," Dr. Gallagher told them. "Carol was in the room when it happened and we were able to determine that the seizure was a result of his head injury."

"Now what do we do?" John and Gordon moved to stand next to their father as a precaution. Dr. Gallagher blanched before answering.

"I have ordered him to be given Midazolam. He will also be given Piperacillin," she answered. "Is he allergic or sensitive to any medications? If so, it needs to be charted so that he isn't given medications that could trigger a negative reaction."

"He's allergic to Penicillin and Tetracycline. In the past, if he has needed antibiotics, he was given Clindamycin," Mrs. Tracy answered. She had kept track of her grandchildren's medical history since Lucy died.

"Dr.Gallagher, what is Midazolam and what is its purpose?" John asked.

"Midazolam or Versed can be used as an anticonvulsant and will be used for that purpose," she told them. "The Piperacillin is an antibiotic that is commonly used in the ICU as a result of most of the patients being dependant on a ventilator." She paused when she noticed Bekkii walking towards them. Gordon let out a low whistle and was promptly cuffed upside his head by Mrs. Tracy.

"Behave yourself. That young lady is your brother's therapist," she admonished. John tried to keep from laughing but ended up turning away from his family just as a snort of laughter burst out.

"Not funny, John Glenn Tracy," complained Gordon, rubbing the side of his head. By this time, Bekkii had joined them.

"Hello Bekkii," Jeff said, grinning at Gordon's complaining. Some things would never change and his children laughing at one another when one had been cuffed was one of them. He could always depend on any of them to make a tense situation easier to handle. Though, most generally it was caused by a prank that Gordon and Alan had played on someone.

"Hello, Mr. Tracy," she replied. "How's Scott doing today?" The sudden quietness surprised her and she looked to Dr. Gallagher.

"Scott triggered a Code when he started seizing and his blood pressure dropped," she explained. "Carol is getting everything wrapped up and making sure he is comfortable again."

"Do you want me to skip his therapy session today?" Bekkii asked. "I can start tomorrow morning."

"No, go ahead and start today," Dr. Gallagher replied. "I don't want him to get too stiff and it's going to be hard enough on him due to the accident." Bekkii agreed with her and went into her patient's room. Carol was still getting things cleaned up after the Code and smiled at the therapist.

"How's he doing now," she asked the nurse.

"He's quieted down and hopefully we won't have to deal with another episode," Carol answered. "Evidently, the swelling in his head caused by the car accident triggered the seizure but he's had a dose of Midazolam. If you need anything just push his call button." Bekkii had already folded back the blankets covering his legs. She took the sequential compresses from his legs and began a series of movements to help him keep his muscles from atrophying and getting stiff. After she had worked with his lower extremities, she moved to his arms and shoulders. When she had finished his therapy, she gave him a massage to relax any tense muscles before putting the sequential compresses on his legs again. She covered him with his blankets again and turned on the sequential compress device machine. Speaking in a normal tone, she had told him what she was doing and why before beginning each exercise.

"Bye, Scott. I'll see you tomorrow," she said. Upon exiting the room, she was surprised to see Mr. Tracy still at the window. His sons and mother had gone back to the waiting room so that they could call home and update the rest of the family.

"Thanks for helping take care of him," he said, not looking away from his son. Unsure of what to say, she just replied with a, "No problem." She went to the nurse's station to write her notes in Scott's chart. Jeff went into the small room and sighed as he approached his son's still form. The steady whoosh of the ventilator, the beep of the heart monitor, and his foot steps the only sound in the small room.

"Samantha would be so upset if she came in here right now," he said. "She has been adamant that you are to have a blanket folded just so and placed like this." As he spoke, he folded the blanket and placed it over Scott's chest and shoulders. He had just leaned back and looked down at his son's face. For a moment he could only stare in shock.

"Scott?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Sam and any original characters developed because of her.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating but life has again gotten in the way of writing. Thanks for the continued reviews and support of this story. Cathrl, Misty63, Fayesy, and FaeriePhoenix it is nice to see reviews from you. Andrew, thanks for giving me some ideas for the end of this chapter and future chapters.

Chapter 26

"Scott?" Jeff stared down at his son's face with a look of disbelief and hope flashing across his weary features. After a few moments, he pushed the call light on the side of the bed. Carol was in the room within a few minutes.

"Yes?" she asked, pleasantly. All Jeff could do was point at Scott, unable to form a coherent response. Moving around the bed to get a better look at her patient, she shook her head when she saw what had affected the man across from her so much. "Mr. Tracy, he's not awake. If you'll notice, he is neither blinking nor looking around at anything in particular. This is a common occurrence with coma patients but unfortunately it doesn't mean anything more than that." Unaware of the tears trickling from his eyes, he continued to stare down at Scott's grey eyes. The ventilator kept up a steady whoosh, feeding precious oxygen to his son while the heart monitor's monotonous beeps kept everyone aware that the man before them was still alive. A continuous IV drip kept him hydrated and administered pain medications and antibiotics as needed. A nasogastric tube had been placed to provide nutrients and nourishment until he was able to feed himself again. Wearily and some what beaten, Jeff looked around at all the equipment that helped keep his oldest child safe and comfortable.

"I'm not sure that you'd like being hooked up to all of this stuff," he said softly. Grey eyes continued to stare up at the ceiling; the only movement was the occasional blink to keep his eyes moist. Gradually, the normally serious and watchful eyes fluttered closed. Jeff wiped a shaky hand over his face and was surprised to find his hand was wet. A slight rapping at the window startled him and he looked over to see Virgil and Nicole with a nurse. Taking a deep breath, Jeff wiped his face again before going out to see them.

"Dad, I received clearance from my doctor to come and visit with Scott for a few minutes," he said from his wheelchair. "The only catch was I had to sit back and enjoy the ride." Scowling up at his nurse, he cautiously stood up. "I can walk in on my own. Nic, I'll be back in a few minutes. Why don't you and Dad go to the waiting room and relax while I visit my brother?" Silently, Nicole followed Jeff to the waiting room to do just that, wait. Virgil slowly walked into his brother's room and shivered at the coolness of the room. Sitting down in the chair next to Scott's bed, he took his brother's hand into his own and began to talk.

"Hey Scotty, I finally made it up here to see you. Sorry that I haven't been able to before now but my doctors wouldn't let me. I think Grandma changed their mind. For some reason, I don't believe that they had the fortitude to stand up to our dear grandmother." Chuckling softly at the vision of their diminutive and elderly grandmother scaring his doctors, Virgil stared at his big brother. "That's something that even you would find funny, Scott. Despite what Gordon and Alan say about you being a stick-in-the-mud, I know that you enjoy a good laugh just as much as they do." Pausing again, he took a shaky breath and exhaled. "You know, big brother, this would be the perfect time for you to wake up. It's Christmas Eve and I can't think of a better present that the family would love to have." Crying softly, he stood up from the chair and leaned over until his forehead was touching Scott's. His tears dripped uninhibited onto his brother's face, unnoticed. "Please Scotty, wake up. I need you to wake up and be alright."

_"I know that voice. Why is he pleading for me to wake up? I'm too tired to wake up. I just want to relax and enjoy the peace and quiet. Or at least it would be quiet if he'd stop muttering."_

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over for now," Carol said from the doorway. She'd seen the young man in the hospital issued clothes slowly walk into the room before long she'd noticed that her patient's heart monitor had displayed an increase in his heart rate. Virgil looked over at her and shook his head.

"I can't leave him until he wakes up," he argued. "He's always looked after us and I have to look after him now." Deliberately, he took Scott's slack hand within his own and gingerly sat back down in the chair. He ignored the nurse's presence and focused on his brother.

TB TB TB TB TB TB

"Daddy, we go see Santa Claus?" Lucy asked from where she was helping her Uncle Alan put Christmas decorations on the tree. Samantha was sitting on the floor playing with Nick, Julie, Dani, and Benny. Johnny and Mikey were helping Alex and Catie like Lucy was. Tin-Tin was busy wrapping the garland around the banister. Kyrano was in the kitchen preparing lunch for everyone.

"What do you think, Honey? Should we take them to see Santa?" From her spot on the floor, she appeared to look around the room though the adults knew better. Alex had made her put the gauze back on her eyes when he'd seen how irritated they were when she got back from visiting her brothers at the hospital. Placing the gauze in just the right way, it couldn't be seen with her sunglasses on. Before she could answer, the doorbell rang and Alan called out that he would answer it. A mumbled conversation followed by him calling for Samantha to come to the entryway. Tin-Tin came into the family room to take over playing with the youngest children while Alex helped Samantha.

"Samantha, this is Officer Colenso." Sam stiffened at the introduction and tightened her grip on Alex's hand. Unable to see, she wasn't aware that the officer had extended his hand in greeting.

"I'm sorry, Officer, but my sister can't see you," Alan said quietly. "Her eyes were injured in the accident." An awkward silence ensued followed by a nervous cough by the police officer.

"How may I help you?" Sam asked after the silence grew uncomfortable.

"I have a few questions to ask about the accident you were involved in on the evening of December 23rd. Is there somewhere we can talk so that you'll be more comfortable?" he asked. With a barely perceptible nod of her head, Alan led them to their father's home office and started to close the door behind them. "I really just need to speak with Mrs. Murphy." Sam had sat down in a chair with Alex seated in a chair next to her. As a way to reassure herself, she kept a tight hold of his hand.

"I would be more comfortable with my husband here with me," she countered. "You'd have to eventually speak with him anyway because he and two of my other brothers were the first to arrive at the scene of the accident and to call for help."

TB TB TB TB TB TB

"Dad, the police are here talking to Sammie about the accident." As soon as he had closed the door to Jeff's office, Alan had hurried to the kitchen to call his dad. "I wouldn't be surprised if they show up there next to speak with Virgil."

_"How did Samantha react to the officer's presence?" _

"Awkward because he offered to shake her hand and she couldn't see it." Noticing that Kyrano was looking the other way, he snatched a fresh baked cookie from a tray on the counter.

_"What do you mean she couldn't see it?"_

"Alex saw how red and irritated her eyes were and made her let him put the gauze over them again. Only this time, it was done in a way that her sunglasses hide the gauze so as to not frighten Nick and Dani." It was then that he noticed the frown on his father-in-law's face. Grinning slightly, Alan shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, Kyrano, but I'm hungry."

_"Alan, how bad is it? Does she need to be seen by the doctor again?"_

"I don't think it's that bad. More that she just didn't follow the doctor's instructions and now she's paying for it in more ways than one."

_"I take it that Alex has managed to make her listen to reason."_

"Not only did Alex get her so did Catie. And if you thought that John was protective of Sammie, Catie can be worse. It seems that John told her about the whole mess with Nicole and Sam. Well, you know how close Sam and Catie have been since they met in New York at the old boarding school."

_"I know how close they are. I just hope that Samantha and Nicole can continue to work through this. I expect that things will still be strained and forced for awhile yet but hopefully not too long. I best get back to Scott's room. I left Virgil there while Nicole and I came to the waiting room."_

"Dad, you have been talking about Nicole and she's been there this whole time?"

_"She went down to the cafeteria with your grandmother to eat some lunch and stretch a bit. Her back was beginning to hurt from sitting so long."_

"Alright, we'll see you when you get home. Oops, I forgot, I think we're taking the children to see Santa. Lucy was asking if we could and I believe that's what we're going to do after Sam is finished. If John is there, you might want to let him know that Catie will probably go with us. He can meet us at the mall. We should be there within an hour."

_"I'll let him know. I doubt that he'll want to miss seeing Julie and Nick sitting on Santa's lap. Talk to you all a bit later."_

TB TB TB TB TB TB

"Remember that time you went into our bedroom when we lived on the farm and found that Sammie and Johnny had decided that our room was too bland without any kind of space design on the walls or ceiling? I don't think that I've ever seen Dad that upset with them. They must have been eight-years-old at the time. Gordon was impressed with the way the whole thing went and I'm sure that's part of where he got some of his ideas from. Mom had her hands full with trying to calm Dad down and keep Gordon from trying something else that would have added fuel to the fire. Sammie and Johnny stayed well away from Dad and you. Personally, I thought that they had done a pretty good job with the permanent markers that they had used to draw the planets on the wall by your bed and the Milky Way by my bed." Forcing himself to stay calm, Virgil kept up with the memories as they came to him.

_"Scotty, you need to wake up." The soft voice was warm and familiar to him. A voice that he'd only heard in his dreams since that horrible day when she had sacrificed her life in order to save John and Samantha._

_"Mom?" Looking up, he realized that she was sitting on the ground with her back against a tree. He had his head in her lap just like he had done when she was alive. They had their special time out in the far edge of the field where a lone tree stood. She would sit down and he would lie down with his head resting on her lap. Quietly, he would tell her about whatever interested him at the time and she would listen while running her fingers through his hair. It was the most special time between mother and son, a memory never to be forgotten no matter what._

_"Yes, Sweetie, I'm here." He could feel her fingers in his hair and the coolness of the breeze lightly blowing._

_"Where are we? How is this possible?" Too many questions flooded his mind at one time and he gazed up at her with uncharacteristic uncertainty._

_"You, Virgil, and Samantha were in an accident. You hit your head when the SUV rolled down into the ravine. The airbag also hit you resulting in the coma you have been in for part of the last twenty-four hours. Things are going to be hard for you for awhile but you will get through it with the help of our family. You must have patience with yourself and others. As for how is this possible, I promised that I would always be here for you and your brothers and sister."_

_"What do you mean? Am I paralyzed or something?"_

_"No, but the part of your brain that controls speech and emotions was shaken a bit with the force of the accident and that is going to cause some problems with your speech and you'll be prone to some emotional outbursts until you fully heal. My dearest son, please take things as they come and don't be so hard on yourself when you aren't up to the level you're accustomed to. Now wake up, someone who loves you very much is waiting for you."_

_"Mom, I miss you. Can I please stay awhile longer with you?" Tears threatened and he tried to blink them away rapidly. Scott Tracy never cried in front of anyone, his pain was his own._

_"Oh, Baby, I'm always with you. I'm right here." A warm glow settled over his chest where she placed her hand. "I love you, my little pilot, and I'm so proud of the man you have become." Gradually, she faded from his view and in her place was a plain white panel._

Watching his brother for any signs of waking, he was surprised to see Scott's eyes open. "Scotty?" This was the second time he had opened his eyes since Virgil had come into the room and Virgil waited to see if he would look around or if his stare would remain fixated on the ceiling as before. A quick blink and his eyes began to dart around in confusion until he saw his brother. Moving his right hand slowly, he felt for Virgil's hand. Blinking back his tears, Virgil hit the call button for the nurse as he grasped his brother's hand.

"Scotty, the nurse will be here in a moment," he said through the tears that he couldn't hold back any longer. "We're in the hospital and so that you know, you're on a ventilator and you've been in a coma." Scott listened to him talking and struggled to recall what had happened that he'd need to be in a hospital.

"Yes?" The evening shift nurse, Kelley, had just come on duty and was aware that Virgil had blatantly refused to leave his brother's side. Once the doctor had been made aware of the problem, he'd decided that as long as Scott didn't show signs of agitation Virgil could stay.

"He's awake," sobbed Virgil, giving into his emotions. "He's awake." Kelley hurried to Scott's bed and checked for herself. Quickly checking his vitals, Kelley glanced at the man sitting next to her patient. Unabashedly, tears coursed down his cheeks all the while he gripped his brother's hand as if letting go would destroy them both. Pushing a button on the bed to call in the doctor, Kelley couldn't help feeling as if she were witnessing a Christmas miracle. A harried-looking doctor came into the room.

"Yes?"

"Doctor, Mr. Tracy here has just woken up within the last five minutes." The doctor looked down at his patient and smiled.

"Well, Mr. Tracy, it seems that you're giving your family a bit of a Christmas present, aren't you?" Scott tried to speak but began choking on the tube in his throat, his right hand tried to grab the tube. Virgil grabbed his hand and held it tightly within his own. The doctor continued to speak. "Try to relax and listen. I'm going to shut the ventilator off and I want you to try to breathe on your own. If you can breathe without any problems, I'll remove the tube. Do you understand?" Virgil glared angrily at the doctor.

"He's not slow," he snapped. The doctor looked over at him before he spoke up.

"I need to make sure that he can follow directions, Sir," he replied, patiently. "As you are well aware, this man has suffered a head injury. We do not know the extent of the damage at this time." Making eye contact with Scott, he asked him if he was ready. "Are you ready to breathe on your own?" Scott slowly nodded his head in agreement. Kelley flipped the switch that controlled the ventilator and watched her patient. After a panicked moment, Scott could be seen gasping for breath. Instantly, Kelley hit the switch again and they watched as he was able to breathe again. Wiping the sweat from his brother's face, he watched his eyes carefully.

"Do you want to try again, Scotty?" Nodding his head, Scott made his wishes known. Kelley shut the ventilator down again and they all watched as Scott took a shallow breath on his own, followed by another stronger one. Before longer Virgil was quietly congratulating his big brother for something as simple as breathing.

"Scott, I'm going to remove the tube but I'm going to need your help," the doctor told him. "When I say blow hard, I want you to do just that, alright?" When Scott had weakly nodded his head in agreement, Kelley removed the tape holding the tube in place and the doctor pulled on it. Blowing as hard as he could, he gagged towards the end of the tube. As hard as he tried to stop it, he couldn't help getting sick all over himself and the bedding. Groaning weakly, he closed his eyes in embarrassment when he noticed that he had managed to get Kelley as well. Virgil quickly wiped his brother's face with a clean end of the blanket and hurriedly bundled it up before putting the soiled bedding in a hamper in the corner of the room.

"Mr. Tracy, it's quite normal to have that reaction following extubation." The doctor glanced at Kelley with a knowing smile. "Go change into some fresh scrubs and I'll have another nurse come in and keep an eye on your patient until you get back."

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes," she replied. It was taking all of her self-control not to vomit as a reaction to the overwhelming smell of the fluid that fed her patient. She could tolerate any other smell but whatever was put in the nasogastric feeding bags was a smell that could turn the strongest stomach. Hurrying out of the room, she all but ran to the locker room for a quick shower and change of scrubs.

Virgil made a detour into the small bathroom in his brother's room and gathered some warm washcloths and a towel. Arriving back at his brother's side, he gently wiped Scott's face and neck with one of the cloths and then dried him off. Quietly, a new nurse handed him a new gown and then helped him change the bedding. Once Scott was cleaned up and comfortable again, Virgil realized that he'd fallen asleep.

_"Mom, why do I have the feeling that you helped push Scott back to us? Samantha and John were right, weren't they? They both told me that you'd always be with us and look out for each of us until it was our turn to join you." Smiling softly to himself, Virgil pictured his mother. "Merry Christmas, Mom, and thanks for ensuring that we will have the best present ever…Scott. I love you."_

A sudden rapping on the window drew him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see his dad, grandmother, and wife watching him. Not wanting to leave his brother's side; he grudgingly knew that he had to let them know what had happened.

"I'll be right back, big brother," he whispered. Tiredly, he made his way to where his family waited.

"What happened?" Jeff demanded without preamble. Holding his hand up, Virgil grinned up at his dad.

"He woke up, Dad. I was talking to him and suddenly his eyes opened. I waited a few moments and he blinked before looking around. Once he saw me, he tried to find my hand with his." Tears flowed down his face as all of his emotions caught up with him. Instantly, Nicole was in front of him and holding him close to her. "Nic, he woke up and responded to the doctor. He was extubated when he showed the doctor that he could breathe on his own." Jeff had rushed into the room as soon as he had heard that his son was awake. Virgil and Nicole watched him from the window.

Approaching the side of Scott's bed, Jeff couldn't help the rush of emotions battling for supremacy. Neither acknowledging nor noticing Kelley nor the doctor, Jeff braced for disappointment, afraid that Virgil had been mistaken and that Scott would still be comatose. The first thing he noticed was that Scott's eyes were closed. With a small sigh, he shifted his gaze to where the tubing for the ventilator had been. A small grin played over his stern demeanor when he realized that Scott had made an improvement and was off the vent like Virgil had stated.

"Scott, I know that you can hear me and that you've woken up," he choked out. His hand automatically went to his son's forehead and brushed back the stray hairs. "If you can, will you please wake up again so that I can see for myself?" As if he heard the desperation in his father's voice, Scott wearily opened his eyes and looked in the direction he heard his dad. Struggling to form the correct word, he shook his head in agitation.

"D-d-ad?" That one stuttered word was like music to Jeff's ears and his grin broadened. Fighting to stay awake, Scott shifted in his bed and slowly realized that Virgil wasn't in the room. "V-v-vir…" Perplexed as to why he couldn't say his brother's name, he tried to fight back the panic that was building up in him.

"Are trying to say Virgil?" asked Jeff, noting the look of panic in his son's eyes. Blinking rapidly, Scott struggled to sit up and find his brother. Virgil and Nicole noticed his panicked movements from the window.

"Something's wrong," Virgil muttered. "He's upset about something." Barely aware that he was already walking into the room; he hurried as fast as he could to Scott's bedside. "Scott?" Reaching out a shaking hand, he touched Scott's shoulder to get his attention. Shifting his gaze over to Virgil, he gripped his hand tightly within his.

"V-v-virg." Virgil gently pushed him back against his pillow and tried to soothe his panicked brother. Shaking his head, Scott tried to speak again. "S-s-sa-sam?"

"Samantha is with Alex, Catie, Tin-Tin, and Alan. They took all the kids to see Santa Claus," Virgil told him. "You can't go home yet. You've only come out of a coma and have to get some more treatment."

"No, g-go h-h-ho-home." His agitation was escalating and Virgil and Jeff were getting alarmed. The doctor moved to Scott's side and began to speak in a calming tone.

"Scott, I need you to relax, okay?" Wearily looking for the source of the strange voice, he cringed away from the stranger next to him. "I'm Dr. Broach, on call for Dr. Gallagher tonight. She'll be back tomorrow to check on you."

"H-ho-home," he argued. "Fa-fam…" Frustrated with himself, he looked at Virgil helplessly, pleading silently for him to understand him. _"Virgil, why can't I say things properly? I want to go home. Please don't leave me here." _Looking around the room in bewilderment, Virgil's gaze finally settled on his big brother. The one sibling he had always had an almost telepathic bond with. It was similar to the one John and Samantha shared.

_"How can I hear Scott's voice? He isn't saying anything right now but I can see his frustration." _Virgil's thoughts were random but he still gazed down at his brother who appeared confused as well.

_"Virgil, I can hear you. You said that you can hear my voice. I heard you say that it but your mouth never moved. I don't understand what's going on but I want to go home. Please take me home to our family." _His gaze never left Virgil's as he pleaded silently to be understood. Taking a chance on the unknown, the younger brother began to talk.

_"Scotty, I don't understand how I can be hearing you or how you're hearing me. The doctors aren't going to release you when you just came out of a coma and have been in ICU. You're going to have to stay here until they release you, okay big brother?" _Growling deep in his throat, Scott's body shook with a barely suppressed anger. Jeff, Kelley, and Dr. Broach watched as the anger continued to build but not sure why he was so angry.

"H-HO-HOME! N-NOW!" He shouted out as the rage continued to build within him. Struggling to sit up, he maneuvered himself until he was sitting up on the side of the bed. His long legs bare and the hospital-issued gown opened in the back, showing his tense muscles flexing in anger.

"SCOTT TRACY! Lie back down before you hurt yourself," snapped Jeff. Meeting his father's stare, he shook his head.

"D-Dad, h-ho-home, p-pl-plea-please." The anger that he had been displaying gave way to pleas to go home again. "I-I'll b-be…" Biting his lip, he tried to think of the word that he needed. "G-go-good. Pl-plea-please, D-d-dad." Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes as he grappled for a normal level of speech and emotional balance.

TB TB TB TB TB TB

"How did you know Mark Wellington?" Samantha drew back in horror at the name of her nemesis.

"He tried to interview me when I was a freshman at Harvard. I never knew him. He just terrorized me and my family for the last ten years. During that time, he has beaten me up, tried to kidnap me, abducted John and tortured him, abducted Alex and Benny, and now has caused a car accident which resulted in my brother being in a coma and another brother suffering from broken ribs." Trying to maintain a cool composure, she took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you just let him interview you?" Snapping her head up at the callous question, Sam's slight hold on her anger snapped.

"I don't give interviews and I don't submit to threats either. I'm done answering questions from you. I have given my statement and any further inquiries can be directed to my attorneys." Standing up, she turned to where Alex had been sitting. "Alex, will you please show Officer Colenso to the door." Suddenly the office door burst open and Alan tumbled into the room.

"SAMMIE, HE'S AWAKE! SCOTTY'S AWAKE!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Sam and any original characters developed because of her.

A/N: A big thanks to andrewjameswilliams for allowing me to bounce ideas off of him and to suggest some that will be incorporated in the next few chapters.-sam1

Chapter 27

Alan's tall form burst through the door and crashed into Samantha, who stumbled back against Alex.

"Oomph!" Alex glared at his youngest brother-in-law while checking Sam over to make sure that she was okay. Both had forgotten that Officer Colenso was still standing behind them. "Damnit, Alan, you could have hurt Sam if she'd been closer to the door. What are you playing at?"

""SAMMIE, HE'S AWAKE! SCOTTY'S AWAKE!" His shout of elation louder than he intended. Sam's expression changed rapidly from irritation, surprise, and finally to relief.

"Alan, are you sure? How did you find out?" She blurted out when she found her voice. "I mean, who told you?" Holding Alex's hand tightly in her own, she tried to control the urge to run out and drive to the hospital to see for herself.

"Nicole just called to update us. From what she said, John and Gordon were already on the way to meet us at the mall. Virgil and Dad are in Scott's room but there seems to be something wrong with him." Bright blue eyes shifted from Sam's face to Alex's eyes. The worry and emotional upheaval was evident and Alex was suddenly glad that Sam couldn't see. Unfortunately, he had forgotten how in tune she was to all of her brothers' emotions.

"Allie, what's wrong with Scott? I know that you're not telling me something," she said firmly. Sensing someone behind them, she abruptly stopped talking and turned towards the police officer standing directly behind her and Alex. "Alex, will you please see that Officer Colenso finds the front door? Good day, Officer, and remember any more questions can be directed to my attorneys." Alex led the way to the front door while Alan answered his sister's questions.

"I just got the sense that something is wrong, Sis." Shifting his stance, he tried to quell his nervousness. However, Sam picked up on her youngest brother's fidgeting.

"How about you tell me the truth before I have to resort to pulling the big sister act?" Crossing her arms over her chest, she waited for him to respond.

"Um, how do you know that I'm not telling the truth?" The sound of someone entering the office made him jump before the person spoke up.

"Alan, I'm betting that you have at most thirty seconds to tell her what's wrong before she tears you up. Unable to see or not, I'd wager that she could take you," Alex said with just a bit of humor in his voice. Alan shifted again and looked up at his sister before sighing in defeat.

"Nicole said that he's having some problems with his speech and has had a few emotional outbursts. Both of which are being attributed to the accident but should fade in time." Watching for any signs of distress, Alan and Alex both waited for her to say something.

"What kind of speech problems?" Calmly, she moved to she was directly in front of Alan.

"He has to really think of the word he wants to use and even then he stutters them," he replied, hesitantly. "He really got upset when he woke up the second time and didn't see Virgil. His demands of wanting to come home are the hardest for Dad and Virgil to deal with right now. He's been alternating between anger and shouting to pleading and tears in his effort to get home to 'his' family." Just then Lucy and Johnny came running into the office.

"Daddy, we go see Santa now?" They cried out when they saw that the police officer was gone. The questioning silence following Johnny and Lucy's excited request to see Santa stretched out uncomfortably.

"Johnny and Lucy, we're talking. Give us a few more minutes and we'll talk about going to see Santa," Sam finally answered.

"But Mommy, we wanna see Santa Claus. Mikey and Benny don' member him," Johnny argued, glaring up at his mother. Alex was just about to speak up when Sam snapped at their son.

"JOHNNY! Go back to the family room, now." Her tone left no room for him to argue and he grabbed Lucy's hand before they ran out. Hearing them run out, Sam sighed wearily before hearing Johnny in the hallway.

"_Mommy is a big meanie_," he told his twin. "_Her not 'posed to holler on Christmas."_ After hearing that bit, she felt foolish for snapping at them but then remembered why she had snapped to begin with.

"Honey, are you alright?" Alex was waiting to see if she'd have another outburst after hearing Johnny's comment as well.

"I want to go see Scott," she demanded softly. Alan was shaking his head but Sam sensed his movements. "Why not, Alan? I have to see him and make sure that he's alright. Those doctors and nurses aren't good substitutes for his family."

"Samantha, Virgil, Dad, and Grandma are there for him right now," he began. "We promised to take the kids to see Santa and John and Gordon are meeting us at the mall in about fifteen minutes and we haven't even left yet." Incredulous that he could put their eldest brother aside in favor of visiting Santa, she began shouting at him.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT SEEING SANTA. OUR BROTHER NEEDS US AND THAT IS WHERE I WANT TO BE EVEN IF YOU DON'T!" Going red in the face, Alan stepped up to her and glared angrily at her smaller form. Alex moved to intercede but a quick glance from Alan gave him reason to pause. The Tracy pride and stubbornness had reared its ugly head in both Alan and Samantha.

"OUR BROTHER IS IN GOOD HANDS, SAMANTHA. HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT I DON'T WANT TO BE THERE WITH HIM BUT A HOSPITAL IS NO PLACE FOR THE KIDS TO BE! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD THAT YOU'RE ALMOST THIRTY AND ACT LIKE IT FOR ONCE!" All at once the room went silent except for the harsh breathing from Alan's outburst. Sam was stunned into silence and open-mouthed shock that her baby brother had called her on her impetuous behavior. Her mouth open and closed but no words came out for a moment.

"I…I…" she stammered quietly. "Ex-ex-excuse m-me." She slowly made her way to the door, her right hand lightly brushing along the wall to help keep her bearings as she made her way down the hallway. A small tug on her jeans made her stop.

"Mommy, we hep you," a small voice told her. "Where going?"

"I need to go upstairs to mine and Daddy's bedroom." She felt two small hands take each of hers and knew that Mikey and Benny were her escorts. Alex watched his youngest sons guide their mother upstairs. Alan swallowed nervously, expecting Alex to tear into him for yelling at Samantha.

"Alex, I'm sorry for tearing into her like that but…" Alex put his hand up and without looking at his brother-in-law walked towards the family room where Catie, Johnny, and Lucy were standing in the doorway.

"You said what you felt was right," he said before continuing towards his children. Lucy tugged on his hand.

"Daddy, Mommy alright?" she asked. Worry etched on her little face.

"She'll be alright, Princess," he answered, distractedly. He kept glancing up the stairs as if unsure if he should go up there. Always in the past, he had spoken up for and defended her but this time he agreed with Alan. As much as he loved his wife, she had a notorious ability to act first and think about it later regardless of the advice she was given. Catie looked at him sympathetically before urging him to go upstairs.

"We'll get the kids ready to go," she said gently. "Johnny and Lucy, get your coats and mittens on. Nick, come to Mommy." Johnny and Lucy hurried to the hooks where their coats were hung on their level and struggled into them. Lucy helped Johnny fasten his coat before he helped her.

"Lucy, put your hat on," he ordered protectively.

"You put yours on, too," she replied. When both of them were satisfied that the other one was prepared to go out in the cold weather, they turned to watch Julie being put into her snowsuit. "Aunt Catie, is Mommy sad?" Pausing as she started to pick Julie up, Catie looked at her niece and smiled.

"She's just upset right now, Lucy. But she'll be alright." Adjusting Julie into her car seat carrier, Catie silently prayed that her best friend would be alright. Samantha had admitted to her the fears she had for being unable to protect her family from Mark. Years of uncertainty and fear had taken their toll and contributed to the impetuous behaviors that Sam displayed at times. The rest was just Sam's personality even if she tried to control it at times when one of her brothers were hurt, she didn't always think or react reasonably. Tin-Tin had Danica ready when Catie picked the diaper bag, her purse, and Julie's car seat.

"This is when I could use John's help," she muttered. A deep voice behind her caused her to jump.

"All you had to do was ask," he said. Startled, she turned around to see her husband and Gordon walking down the hallway towards the group near the front door.

"What are you doing home?" she asked. "We were supposed to meet you at the mall." Shrugging his shoulders, he gave her a quick kiss before scooping Nick up in his arms.

"Nick, did you miss me?" Nick leaned forward and kissed his daddy and wrapped his small arms around his neck. "I'll take that as a definite yes. Are you ready to go see Santa Claus?"

"Sanna," he answered with a big grin on his face. "Daddy, now." John couldn't help but to laugh at his son's excitement.

"LET'S GO!" Johnny was standing by the door, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Johnny, what about Mikey and Benny?" Catie asked. "Don't you want them to see Santa and tell him what they want for Christmas?" Gazing thoughtfully at his aunt, he pondered the question for a moment.

"MIKEY AND BENNY, GET DOWN HERE! WE GO SEE SANTA!" He hollered up the stairs much to Julie's immediate annoyance. Her cries echoed around the entryway and Catie hurriedly tried to calm her. "I sorry, Julie." Johnny peered over the edge of her car seat and patted her small hand. "Shh, it's okay, little baby." Sniffling a few more times, she calmed down and cooed at her cousin.

"My sissy," Nick groused from his perch in his daddy's arms. Johnny looked up at him and grinned.

"Your sissy cus I have Lucy and Mikey and Benny," he informed his younger cousin before sticking out his tongue.

"John Alexander Murphy, you apologize for being rude right now." Hesitantly, Johnny looked up the stairs and saw his father staring at him hard.

"I sorry, Nicky," he said obediently. Mikey and Benny were holding hands and walking carefully down the stairs. As soon as they reached the last stair, Alex turned back towards the bedrooms.

"What's going on with Alex?" John asked Catie.

"Alan and Samantha had words and she went upstairs really quiet," she admitted.

"What did he say to her?" He looked around the room for his youngest brother. From the corner of the family room where he'd been straightening some of the decorations, Alan met his brother's gaze.

"I told her to start acting her age." His eyes were lit with defiance as he bristled for what he thought would happen next.

TB TB TB TB TB TB

"Scott, you have to stay in bed." Jeff felt he was fighting a losing battle with his now awake son. A few new faces had appeared in Scott's room and introduced themselves as psychiatrists, neurologists, and Dr. Gallagher herself came in to check on him.

"N-No," he argued back. "P-p-pl-plea…" His agitation was growing again and he gripped the blanket covering tightly in his hand. "Plea-please…h-h-ho-home…Chr-Chris-Christ…" Looking around anxiously, he spotted Virgil sitting in a wheelchair next to Nicole. Knitting his eyebrows in confusion, he reached for him. "Wh-Why?"

"Scotty, don't you remember that I was hurt in the accident?" Virgil looked carefully at his brother and a small spark of remembrance sparkled in his grey eyes.

"R-ri-ribs," he managed. Jeff smiled down at him but kept silent lest he remind him that he'd been attempting to get out of bed again. The doctors and nurses had threatened to restrain him if he kept it up. Jeff had not taken kindly to the threat especially when he and Virgil noticed Scott's look of fear and confusion. All he had done was try to get up and go home. He knew that today was important even if he couldn't quite say what he wanted to. Alan and Samantha hadn't come to see him and he kept asking where they were. The need to account for his younger siblings driving him to ignore the doctors. When he had drifted back to sleep, he dreamt of the accident and though he had been unconscious, he could hear the screams of his sister. His dad had to physically hold him down at that point.

_"Virgil, where is Sammie? She survived the accident, didn't she?" _Raw emotions played on Scott's exhausted face. He had been fighting sleep and pain in his desire to show that he was alright and should be able to go home.

_"She's at home. I promise you that aside from a sprained wrist and some minor scratches on her eyes, she is just as ornery as ever. I've never lied to you before and I don't intend to start now, okay?" _A slight nod was the only answer Virgil got in response.

_"I want to go home right now!" _Sighing, Virgil motioned to their dad again.

"Get ready, Dad. He's going to try and get up again." Grandma stood up from the chair she'd been resting in and made her way to her grandson.

"Scott Carpenter Tracy, if you get up from that bed one more time, I am going to have to deal with you myself," she told him as if he were but a young child needing discipline. Nicole turned away from the sight of the diminutive, old woman before she burst out laughing. Virgil looked up at his wife and couldn't help the snort of laughter from escaping his mouth. Mrs. Tracy looked over at them sternly but with a bit of mischief lighting up her eyes. Scott had started when she had called him by his full name and leaned back against his pillow. Wearily, he stared at the little old lady as if she could really hurt him.

"Gr-gra-grand-grandma…h-ho-home…b-be…g-go-good…p-pro-prom-promise," he pleaded, a lone tear escaped his eye and trailed down his cheek and into his hair. Reaching out a weathered hand, she patted his face gently.

"You are a good boy, Scott. I know that you would be good but you need to stay here for a while longer." Her sharp eyes didn't miss the hitch in his breathing as he tried not to cry. Too much had happened and all of his pleas to go home had been denied repeatedly. With a harsh sob, his tears and frustration burst out. Throwing back his blanket, Scott attempted to get out of bed again, pushing his dad back as he made to grab him. Roaring angrily as Jeff grabbed for him again, Scott shoved him away.

"NO! HO-HOME!" His shout echoed in the small room just as Bekkii walked in. Quickly understanding the situation, she moved directly next to her patient's bed. Touching his shoulder gently, she spoke up.

"Scott, look at me," she ordered firmly. Whipping his head around he stared hard at her with his nostrils flaring angrily. His breathing ragged and harsh as he continued to struggle out of his bed. "Lie back down, please." Her voice was soft and soothing to him and he began to relax. "I'm Bekkii, your therapist. Are you in any pain right now?"

"N-no. I…wa-want…t-to…g-g-go…h-ho-home," he told her. Adjusting his blanket over his long legs and waist, she watched unobtrusively as he calmed down even more.

"I know you do, Scott. Your family wants you to come home as well but we need to make sure that your going to be okay. Do you remember what happened?" Calmly, she continued to monitor his demeanor as he listened to her. Jeff and Grandma had moved away from the bed so that Bekkii could have easier access to Scott.

"A-ac-acci-acciden-accident." Methodically, Bekkii tested his range of motion while asking him questions to help keep him distracted.

"That's right. You were in a car accident with Virgil and Samantha," she replied. "Samantha was able to go home last night after a brief observation in Triage. Virgil has been here since last night but he is assigned to another unit. Between you and me, he hasn't been very compliant with following his doctor's advice." Groaning quietly, Virgil hid his face with his hands but felt the glare of his big brother.

"Thanks, Bekkii," he mumbled. Nicole smiled down at him before tensing up a bit. Virgil noticed her posture and looked up at her. "Are you alright, Nic?" Rubbing her belly, she grimaced.

"I'm fine. Our baby has decided that his foot belongs in my kidney," she managed. Massaging her belly, she tried to get their baby to relax and go back to sleep. Another nudge to her kidney, brought about a small sigh. Tenderly, Virgil rubbed her belly and felt the small kicks from their baby. Leaning towards her belly, he spoke softly.

"We know that you're running out of room in there but how about cutting your mommy some slack. Your feet do not belong in her kidneys or lungs. Now behave yourself for just a bit longer and when it's time you can stretch out all you want." Nicole smiled softly at her husband talking to their child so lovingly. He continued to rub her belly and slowly the foot that was shoved in her kidney was relaxed and the baby curled back up in a ball. Blushing slightly, he realized that his dad and grandmother were watching them. Even Scott and Bekkii had been drawn into the sweet little scene.

"S-sit…d-do-down…Ni-Nic," Scott ordered from his bed.

"Uh-oh, big brother is back. Quick run for your life," Virgil quipped. A small smile played on Scott's mouth as he shook his head. Sleepily, he leaned back against his pillow and to everyone's surprise, fell asleep. Gently, Bekkii pulled his blanket up and brushed back his hair. Forgetting that his family was watching her. A slight cough snapped her back to reality.

"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to appear unprofessional but I feel so bad for him," she muttered. Hastily, she left the room, red-faced and embarrassed.

"Even injured, Scott has the women falling for him," Virgil deadpanned.

"That's the only time anyone can get close to him," Grandma said sadly. "He keeps everything bottled up inside." Virgil shifted uncomfortably in his wheelchair, not wanting anyone to realize that he and Scott could speak to each other without talking out loud.

"Samantha gets him to talk," Jeff said. A small snort of contempt from Nicole caused the family to look at her. Unwilling to back down, she stared back at all of them.

"Because Samantha is perfect and nothing she does ever causes pain or hurt in this family," she snapped. Grandma wagged her finger at her grandson's wife.

"You stop it right there, young lady. This family has been through enough without arguing amongst ourselves," she admonished the pregnant woman. "I won't tolerate this to continue. You have been told that the accident was the work of a demented stalker. How you can blame Samantha for that is beyond my comprehension. Virgil has explained to you that Mark caused her serious injury and much mental anguish as a result of what he did to John, Alex, and Benny."

_"Grandma, please don't drag me into the middle of this again,"_ Virgil thought.

"Whatever. Virgil, are ready to go back to your room?" Nicole asked.

"Um, sure. I probably make an appearance for my nurse to have something to chart," he mumbled. "Dad, will you let me know if Scott needs me again?"

"Do you really think that I wouldn't?" Smiling briefly at his dad, he waved goodbye as Nicole pushed his wheelchair out of the room.

TB TB TB TB TB TB

Curled up in a fetal position, Sam kept replaying the argument between her and Alan in her head. Mikey and Benny had gone downstairs when Johnny had called for them. Both had been torn between leaving their mother and going to see Santa. Reluctantly, they headed downstairs to join their brother and sister. Unable to see anything due to the protective gauze on her eyes, Sam knocked over a glass of water on her nightstand when she tried to put her sunglasses there. Grasping the glass in her hand, she sat up and threw it against the far wall near the door. The tinkling of broken glass further inflamed her anger and she grabbed her bedside lamp and threw it as well, narrowly missing Alex. Seeing her feel around for something else to throw, he moved quickly to their bed and pinned her down. Fighting against him for all she was worth, he shouted for her to calm down.

"DAMNIT SAMANTHA! STOP FIGHTING ME!" Working one of her arms free, she shoved him off of her and rolled off the bed. Before he was aware that she had rolled off the bed, she was on her feet and backing away from him.

"Leave me alone, Alex," she hissed. "I'm not in the mood to deal with this right now. I want to see my brother but I'm told to grow up when I say it. Well, fuck all of you. If you all can't understand how badly I feel for him suffering then you deal with it." She had continued to back up just as John and Alan entered the room to see what was happening.

"Samantha, don't you think you're acting a bit unreasonable?" Trying to keep his temper in check and placate her at the same time was no easy feat and his temper was beginning to get the better of him.

"Well, let's see, since I don't act my age, I doubt if I have the ability to be reasonable," she snapped back. Her hand found another trinket on their dresser and she quickly picked it up and threw it, not caring if it hit any one. Wanting everyone to hurt as she was, she lashed out.

"OUCH! THAT'S IT, SAMANTHA!" Suddenly, she had the wind knocked out of her when Alex tackled her, blood gushing from a deep cut on his forehead where the crystal cut ring holder had hit him. The warmth of his blood dripping down on her face brought her back to her senses as she gasped for breath. Trembling, she reached a hand up to his face and felt the blood on her fingers. She pulled the gauze off her eyes and blinked away the bleariness until she could see clearly.

"Oh my gawd, what have I done?" she muttered. "Alex, I'm so sorry." Overcome with guilt that she had so blatantly hurt her husband, she burst into tears. "I…I'm…s-so-sorry…I…I di-didn't…m-me-mean to…h-hur-hurt you." John and Alan hurried over to help both of them. Alan helped Alex to his feet and led him to the bathroom while John helped Samantha sit up.

"I'm going to get a washcloth to wipe the blood off your face," he said gently. Drawing her knees up, she wrapped her arms around them tightly and hid her face in shame. A tap on her shoulder was ignored until John forced her to look at him. Closing her eyes, she felt him wipe her husband's blood from her face.

"The kids are in the SUVs and…" Stopping abruptly, Gordon looked in stunned silence at the blood on Sam's face and clothes as well as the broken glass and lamp on the floor. "What the hell happened in here?"

"I think the butterfly bandage will be good enough, Alex." Alan's voice floated out from the bathroom. A moment later, Alex came out with Alan behind him. Pulling a clean shirt out of his suitcase, he quickly changed before going over to his wife. Alan had moved over towards the door.

"Sammie, what happened?" Gordon asked. Taking a shaky breath, she shook her head.

"I…I h-hu-hurt…A-Alex," she managed. "I…wa-wa-wanted…ev-ever-everyone to…hu-hurt l-like…I w-was." Hanging her head in shame and remorse, she tried to hide her face again. Alex sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her protectively against him. Kissing the top of her head, he murmured softly.

"Can you guys excuse us for a moment? We'll be down in a few minutes so that we can get the kids to Santa," he asked. John and Gordon stood up and left the room with Alan just ahead of them. "Honey, I can understand your fear and anger but you need to talk to me. I'm here for you and I have been with you since this all started but you know that it's over now. Mark can never bother us again." Throwing him off balance, she hugged him to her causing both of them to fall over in an ungainly tangle of limbs. Thinking of how they must look, she couldn't help the almost hysterical laughter that bubbled up. Alex looked at her worriedly as she laughed.

"We…would give…everyone the…wrong idea…if they saw…us now," she managed to say. Grinning at what she meant, he pulled her close to him.

"I love you, Sam," he told her gently. Gazing in his eyes, she felt a calmness soothe her soul and a love that knew no bounds or constraints.

"I love you, too," she said softly. "We should get downstairs before Johnny hollers for us to "get down here." She stood up and quickly brushed her hair after changing into a blue sweater that almost matched her eye color. Alex held her coat for her to slip into before putting on his own. Grabbing her purse, the two of them hurried out to the SUV with their children in it. Gordon had been sitting with them and opted to sit between Johnny and Lucy.

"Everything alright, Sammie?" he asked. Glancing back at her children and brother, she smiled.

"It's getting there, Gordy," she answered. "It's getting there." Alex followed behind John and Alan's SUVs but none of them noticed the nondescript car parked in a driveway a few miles down the road.

"Phase 1 is complete." This was said with a tight and feral grin into the small vidphone.

_"Begin Phase 2 immediately."_

_TB TB TB TB TB TB_

"Nicole, I can't believe that you're still blaming Samantha for all of this," Virgil said when they got back to his room. "I thought that you understood what I told you." Pacing back and forth with one hand gently rubbing her belly, she looked over at him.

"I understand but I can't just forget everything just like that," she said. "I have to work through this and try to understand it more. How could this Mark person get away with all that he did for so long? What was his fascination with Samantha? Did she encourage him by being so condescending?"

"Nic, do you realize how famous my dad was and is?" he asked. "Everything that he does is newsworthy and if you thought he was hounded when he has to go to San Diego or New York, you haven't seen anything until one or more of us are with him. We're all accomplished to a certain level in our area of interests. You've seen John's books, Gordon's Gold Medal, Alan's trophies, Scott's medals, and some of my artwork is displayed at an art museum here in Kansas and more in New York City. Samantha is the only one of us that really followed in our dad's footsteps. She's been to the moon, graduated from Harvard a year early, and successfully runs Tracy Enterprises of San Diego. Do you see why someone especially a reporter would find her fascinating? Take in the fact that she only recently began talking to the media. Samantha is shy and uncomfortable in the spotlight and has always balked from it whereas the rest of us has tolerated it. Part of it is our fault because Scott, John, Gordon, Alan, and I have always tried to protect her from being pressured by the media. The rest lies with the paparazzi and media and their constant attempts to corner her into an interview or photos." Pensively, Nicole sat down on Virgil's bed next to him.

"Virgil, I don't know if Samantha and I will ever be good friends like she and Catie are but thank you for telling me more about how life has been for all of you," she said quietly. "I will try to be open-minded and less judgmental towards your sister." Kissing her softly on her cheek, Virgil smiled.

"That's all I ask of you, Honey," he said, placing his hand on her belly to feel their baby.

"DADDY, THAT'S SANTA!" cried Johnny. Jumping up and down he tried to get another glimpse him. Lucy stood next to Alex and looked around at all the other children in line. Benny had sought comfort in his dad's arms. Sam had Mikey propped on her hip and was tickling him.

"No, Mommy, no moe," he giggled. John and Catie were right behind them with Nick and Julie. Julie had fallen asleep in her mother's protective embrace and Nick was perched on John's shoulders so that he could see everything.

"Daddy, go," he ordered, bouncing up and down on his dad's shoulders. Catie tried to wipe the drool from Nick's mouth before it fell in John's hair.

"Honey, you're going to have to move to my level before you get Nicky drool in…" Before she could finish, John had scrunched down so that she could wipe their son's face.

"Thanks, Babe," he told her, kissing her as he stood back up to his full height.

As always with the last day of the shopping season, there were news reporters and camera men scattered around the mall. Somehow, Gordon and Alan were spotted in the crowd and soon the mall was abuzz with the news that most of the Tracy family was waiting in line for their children to sit on Santa's lap. They had gotten to the head of the line and focused their attention on the children sitting on Santa's lap. Johnny stared in awe at the legendary Santa, the one who brought them presents if they were good.

_"What do you want for Christmas, young man?"_

"I want more flippers and goggles so I can swim wif my Uncle Gordy," he answered bravely. Lucy went next and managed to tell him what she wanted.

"I would like more sheet music for my piano," she said. Leaning close, she whispered something else in his ear.

_"Your Uncle Virgil will always have a special place in his life just for you." _Smiling brightly, she hopped down and stood next to Johnny. Benny refused to let go of Alex's neck or to even look at the strange man in the red suit. Johnny went back to Santa and spoke up for his baby brother.

"Him scared of stwangers," he said. "But I know what him want for Christmas. Benny likes fire trucks and police cars, don't ya, Benny?" Peering down at his big brother, he nodded his head before hiding his face against his dad's neck. Mikey went next and immediately told Santa what he wanted.

"I want a pwane wike Unc Cotty's," he said, excitedly. Lucy stepped up to translate for her next youngest brother.

"Mikey wants a plane like Uncle Scotty's," she informed the big man.

_"What kind of plane would that be?"_ What came next shocked everyone within listening distance.

"Uncle Scotty flies a big silver plane that goes fast. It comes out of the pool," she said proudly. After all, how many planes fly out from beneath a swimming pool. Santa looked at her curiously before Samantha hurriedly picked her up along with Mikey.

"She means it is stored in a hangar not too far from the swimming pool," Sam corrected.

"It comes out of the pool, Mommy," Lucy asserted, not understanding why her mother would say something not true. Nick and Julie were settled on Santa's lap and their picture taken by both John and Catie before Nick began to cry. Danica refused to even approach the strange man. Before they could get even a couple of yards from Santa's Workshop, the reporters converged on them. Regardless, the family closed ranks protectively around the children and moved towards the exit. Samantha still had both Mikey and Lucy balanced on each hip. Alex had picked Johnny up and still had Benny protectively in his arm. Tin-Tin had picked Dani up and was trying to shield her from the commotion. John had Nick and Catie held Julie. Alan walked with Tin-Tin in front and Gordon brought up the rear.

"What brings the Tracy family to Kansas?" asked one reporter. Flashes of light kept blinding them as the camera men took picture after picture of the family.

"Can we get a few shots of the kids?"

"How about an exclusive interview and photo shoot?" Some of the questions were just getting ludicrous. Alan and Gordon were having a hard time trying to keep everyone together.

"How are Scott and Virgil doing? Are they still in the hospital? Samantha, how did you manage to walk away with no injuries when two of your brothers were injured and another man killed?" Snapping her head up, Sam saw a man glaring at her from a nearby store and gasped.

"No, no, you're dead," she muttered.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Sam and any original characters developed because of her.

A/N: Again, big thanks to those who review. Fayesy and Bluegrass, thanks for your private comments about the story. Andrew, thanks for your continued support and willingness to toss ideas my way. I also need to give credit to cathrl for something she said. She had mentioned that Johnny and Lucy were both at the age where they would let it slip about the Thunderbirds. Credit should have been given in the previous chapter but I overlooked it so I'm giving her credit now.-sam1

A/N: It's been awhile but here goes…WARNING- Chapter may contain adult subject matter and language that may not be appropriate for all readers.

Chapter 28

"No, no, you're dead." Blinking rapidly, she shook her head as if to deny what she had seen.

"Mommy, you okay?" Lucy placed her hand on her mother's face to get her attention. When she got no response, she did what most preschoolers would do… "DADDY, SOMEFING WRONG WIF MOMMY!" The reporters that were still trying to get any of the Tracys to make a comment, latched onto the cry and began clamoring for the best position to have the camera men take some photos. Samantha had not moved from the spot she had first noticed the man glaring at her causing Gordon to bump into her.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why did you stop like that?" Alex asked. His confusion was obvious in both his expression and voice. Gordon had moved in front of her and took Mikey from her. The rest of the family moved on unaware that Alex, Sam, and Gordon had stopped with both sets of twins. In just the few moments it took for Gordon to take Mikey from her and block her view, the man disappeared. Shaking her head in disbelief, she finally looked up at Alex.

"What?" Horror and confusion dulled her normally bright blue eyes. Shifting her gaze between her mother and her father, Lucy spoke up.

"Daddy asked you what is wrong," she said. Gordon took the opportunity to distract Lucy from her questions and took her into his free arm.

"Lucy, let's see if we can catch up with the others." Striding quickly and decisively through the reporters still gawking at Sam and Alex, he moved towards the exit where their SUVs were parked. With her arms suddenly free, she felt unprotected and vulnerable. Watching Johnny bouncing excitedly in his dad's arms, Sam took him and held him close.

"What you doin' that for?" Johnny asked. "Mommy, you sqwishin' me." Easing up her hold, she smiled weakly at him.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie," she apologized. "I just needed a hug from you and wanted to help Daddy since he's got his arms full with Benny. We better hurry up and get out to the SUVs before we get left behind."

"Mommy, you silly. Daddy dwove the twuck," he said. Alex draped his arm around Sam's shoulders and pulled her protectively against him.

"Let's go home, Honey," he said gently. Making their way through the throng of last minute shoppers while ignoring the questions being shouted at them, they finally exited the mall. John and Gordon were heading towards them with matching expressions of worry.

"Samantha, what happened in there?" Searching her face, John saw the myriad of emotions in her eyes. Unwilling to even give credit to what she may have seen, she looked away from him.

"I thought I saw someone I knew," she mumbled. "When I looked again I realized that I was imagining it." Busying herself with fastening Johnny in his car seat, she was able to deflect any more questions and confused looks. John went to his SUV and waited for Gordon to get in Sam and Alex's. To avoid any more unwanted questions, she chose to sit between Mikey and Benny and let Gordon have the front passenger seat.

"DADDY, WE READY TO GO!" cried Johnny from the backseat of the SUV. Mikey turned his head to grin back at him.

"Bubby bein' silly, Mommy." Johnny shook his head vigorously and stared hard at his second youngest brother.

"I not silly, Mikey," he retorted. "I jus' tellin' Daddy we ready. Him needs to get us home so we can eat dinner K'rano makes us." Benny had leaned towards Sam, wrapping his small hand in her hair to reassure himself that all was right with them. The Santa experience was one he could have done without especially since the huge crowd of strangers terrified him. Happier just being with his family and closest friends, he was the total opposite of his twin. Mikey was cautious around strangers but still more relaxed than what Benny was. Johnny had no fear of anyone and never hesitated to speak up when he thought his siblings were agitated or frightened. Lucy often spoke up after assessing the situation but she was no less protective of her brothers as they were of her.

"Mommy, Johnny good brudder," he said quietly. "Him tol' Sanna what me wike. Me no wike tawkin' to stwangers, is bad." Leaning over the edge of his car seat, Sam gazed at him before giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"I agree with you, Benny. Johnny is a good brother and he knows that strangers frighten you and make you feel uncomfortable," she replied. "Mikey and Lucy are the same way. You all are good to each other and that makes me and Daddy really proud of all of you." Johnny had been humming to himself while watching the scenery pass by as they headed back to the farmhouse but listened to what was being said.

"I a good brudder?" he cried out from the back seat. "I love Lucy, Mikey, and Benny cus I older and hafta protec' them. Right, Daddy?" Alex looked in the rearview mirror and smiled at his family.

"That's right, Son, but right now you need to be a little quieter," he gently admonished his easily excitable son. Johnny sat back in his seat with a pleased grin that got bigger when Lucy grabbed his hand with hers. The two of them looked at each other with understanding that they were important members of their family and that it was their responsibility to look after each other and their younger brothers. In quiet voices, they talked about their visit with Santa Claus.

"Johnny, we can't have fire tonight. Santa will get all burned up when he brings us presents." Clearly worried about the prospect of Santa burning up, Lucy waited to see what Johnny would say.

"DADDY, NO FIRE TONIGHT!" He cried out. "HIM GET BURNED UP WHEN HIM BRINGS US PRESENTS!" Gordon turned back in his seat to look at his nephew and spoke up before Alex could reprimand him for yelling in the SUV again.

"Johnny, Santa Claus has a magic power that keeps him from getting burned," he said. "We'll ask Brains about it when we get home, okay?" Even as young as Johnny and Lucy were they had already picked up a bit of how smart the scientist and inventor was.

"See, Lucy, Santa no get burned but we can ask Brains anyway." Sitting back in their seats once again they watched the passing scenery until the SUV turned into the driveway of the farmhouse. Samantha hurriedly unfastened the restraints on all four car seats so that Gordon and Alex could help the children from the SUV. Grabbing her purse, she followed her family into the house. Alan and John had gotten home just minutes before they did so there was a small pile-up at the door with everyone taking off their coats and shoes. Catie and Tin-Tin steered the children towards the family room to watch some Christmas videos. Alan and John followed behind them while Gordon followed the smells wafting from the kitchen.

"Kyrano, when's dinner?" he asked, his stomach growling loudly. Pumpkin and apple pies were cooling on the counter as well as fresh baked bread. Kyrano was just pulling dinner out of the oven. Brains had been helping by making a vegetable platter and relish tray. "Sorry, Brains, I didn't see you there. Before I forget, Johnny will be asking you about Santa's magical powers. The main question will be why he doesn't get burned by fire when coming down the chimney." Pausing in his task, Brains pushed his glasses up and looked at Gordon with an amused expression.

"O-ok, I-I-I'll h-ha-have a pre-prep…ready ans-answer," he said shyly before going back to his task. Smiling benignly, Kyrano watched him for a moment.

"Mister Gordon, dinner is in thirty minutes during which time you should go clean up," he said. "That way you will not be tempted to partake in sneaking food from the platters and dishes that have been prepared." Stunned, Gordon gaped at the wise man before he burst out laughing. Kyrano had his back to him so he thought that he could sneak a piece of meat from the beef stew unnoticed. However, the glass cabinets, showed his reflection perfectly and through which he could see Kyrano's smile as well.

"Busted again," Gordon laughed, good-naturedly. "I'll go tell the others that dinner is just about done. Oh, has anyone heard from Dad or Grandma?"

"Only that they will be home for dinner before going back to the hospital," Kyrano answered. With a nod of his head, Gordon went to the family room to let the others know that dinner was about ready. Gazing around the room, he noticed that Samantha and John weren't present but noticed Alex looking towards the stairs.

"Dinner is just about ready," he said loudly over the chatter of the children and video. Johnny jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"I got to potty and wash my hands," he cried out as he ran by Gordon and Alex. Mikey and Benny followed him a bit slower with Nick toddling after his older cousins. Danica and Lucy watched the boys run off.

"They all silly, Dani," Lucy told her cousin. As expected, shouting could be heard from the bathroom.

"MIKEY, YOU PEED ON ME!" An irate Johnny shouted at his brother.

"Me sorry," said a smaller voice. "Me not mean to pee on you. Me slipped." Everything was quiet for a moment before all hell broke loose again. "OWIE! DADDY, JOHNNY HITTED ME!" Another cry followed before Alex could get to the bathroom.

"MIKEY BITED ME!" Benny gently led Nick out of the bathroom so he wouldn't get hurt before going back in.

"You stay," he ordered. He had just entered the bathroom with the intent to help his twin when Alex grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" Benny looked up at his dad and struggled in his grasp.

"Me hafta help Mikey," he snapped, struggling harder.

"JOHN ALEXANDER AND MICHAEL JEFFERSON MURPHY, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Keeping a grip on his youngest son, he gave his sons a stern look as they stomped out of the bathroom. Both brothers were glaring at the other while rubbing their injuries. Picking up all three of his sons, Alex carried them upstairs to their bedroom.

**TB TB TB TB TB TB**

"Dad, we'll go sit with him while you and Grandma go home for dinner." Virgil was lying in his hospital bed while his nurse took his vitals. Nicole was sitting in the chair next to his bed with her hand gently rubbing her belly. Grandma and Jeff had been chatting with them while Scott was getting some much needed rest. Or so they thought.

"We'll see, Virgil. Has your doctor said when you can come home yet?" Tapping his fingers on the small table between him and Mrs. Tracy, he glanced around the bleak room and cringed. _"I don't want my boys to stay in such a depressing atmosphere for the holidays." _

"I should be able to come home tomorrow." Looking up at the monitor, he grinned at the readings. "Especially if my vitals keep behaving like they have been."

"_SECURITY PLEASE REPORT TO ICU! SECURITY PLEASE REPORT TO ICU!" _The four Tracys looked at one another before Jeff shook his head. _"DR. GALLAGHER PLEASE REPORT TO ICU! DR. PENRICE PLEASE REPORT TO ICU!"_

"Those are some of Scott's doctors," he said, standing up. Virgil slid out of his bed and with Nicole's arm steadying him, they followed Grandma and Jeff to the elevator.

**TB TB TB TB TB TB**

Waking up a little while after he'd fallen asleep, he realized that he was alone in an unfamiliar room. Slightly agitated, he pulled the IV catheter from his hand, wincing as he did so.

_"I want to go home," he thought. "I don't like this place. Where are my brothers and sister?" _Wiping the tears from his eyes, he stood up. Swaying unsteadily, he closed his eyes to battle down the nauseous feeling that suddenly hit him. Once he had steadied himself, he slowly looked around the room again for his clothes. Spying a small closet in the corner of the room, he cautiously walked to it and opened it up. Inside were his clothes that he'd been wearing the day of the accident. Slipping out of the ugly hospital pajama bottoms, he awkwardly pulled on his underwear and jeans. Turning the sweatshirt the right way, he pulled it over his head and then sat down to put on his socks and shoes. Unable to tie his shoes with one hand, he tucked the laces inside his shoes. Satisfied that he could pass for a visitor, he grabbed his coat from the closet. He didn't notice the blood on the sleeve as he carefully looked out the window. Seeing no one at the nurse's station, he opened the door and walked out like he had just been visiting. Breathing a sigh of relief, he thought he was in the clear when he pushed the elevator call button. The doors opened and there stood his evening nurse, Kelley. Her eyes widened in surprise and she stumbled over her words.

"What are you doing out of bed? Get back to your room right now before I call security," she told him sternly. All traces of her normal happy self was gone and in her place a stern nurse who wasn't going to let her patient put himself or his health in jeopardy. Realizing that he was caught, Scott backed away and glanced around for the nearest set of stairs. He shook his head vigorously and shifted his stance to move towards the stairwell.

"I-I-I w-wa-want to g-go h-h-ho-home," he muttered. "F-fa-fam-family…Chr-Christmas…p-p-pl-please." Kelley took one step towards him and cried out when he suddenly bolted for the stairs. He hit the stairs at a sluggish pace as a sudden headache flared up. Groaning at the sudden pain, he pushed himself to continue.

_"SECURITY PLEASE REPORT TO ICU! SECURITY PLEASE REPORT TO ICU! _Another call had been made to security that Scott didn't know about and one that he wished could have avoided. One that would have been avoided if they would have just listened to him and let him go home with his family. Almost falling down the last few stairs, he came up short when he saw two security officers blocking the door.

"Mr. Tracy, we are going to take you back up to ICU," said the shorter of the two officers. Another set of doors from the next floor opened and Dr. Gallagher and Dr. Penrice cautiously made their way down to where Scott was showing signs of agitation and exhaustion. Pacing back and forth, he stumbled a couple of times and then leaned against the wall. "Are you ready to go back to your room?"

"NO! H-HO-HOME," he shouted angrily. "N-NOW!" Glaring at the security officers, he pushed away from the wall and towards them. "M-MOVE!" Reaching between the two men, he grabbed the door handle and pulled it.

"Scott, please come back to your room. Your dad and brother are up there waiting on you," Dr. Penrice said gently. "We can talk about your release from the hospital." Shaking his head wearily, he edged back away from the officers when they suddenly moved to grab him.

"DON'T DO IT!" A deep voice echoed harshly around the stairwell effectively ceasing all actions from those on the first level. Looking up they all saw Jeff, Grandma, Nicole, and Virgil standing on the landing above them. Blinking rapidly, Scott couldn't help but grin up at his family.

"D-D-Dad…ho-home now?" he asked, hopefully. Grimacing just as suddenly as he had grinned, Scott sank to his knees.

**TB TB TB TB TB TB**

"Sammie, who did you see at the mall?" John had followed her upstairs even as she had tried to avoid more questions.

"Nobody so can we just drop this topic, please?" Entering her bathroom, she gave John a look before shutting the door and locking it. "I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." Grinning slightly, John shook his head.

_"Okay, Sammie, if that's the way you want to play it, I'm game," he thought to himself. _Decided on his plan of action, he went to his bedroom and waited for her to head down the stairs. Within five minutes, he heard her bedroom door close and the soft tread of her footsteps on the carpeted floor. He grabbed her as soon as she had passed his door and pulled her back into his room.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she demanded angrily. Crossing his arms over his chest, he grinned at her.

"You're lying to me about the mall, Sammie. Of all the people to try and lie to, I'm not the one for you to try. Remember that thing…um; you know…Wait a minute, I know…WE'RE TWINS. I know you as well as I know myself and you have always been a lousy liar to begin with. Now 'fess up and tell me what happened." Sputtering nervously, she paced in front of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered yet unable to meet his eyes. He tapped his foot and waited patiently for her honest response. Seeing no way out of it, she snapped. "FINE! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO I THOUGHT I SAW?"

"Yes, isn't that the whole point of this conversation?" he shot back calmly. Glaring hard at him, she stood toe-to-toe with him. Her head tossed back so that she could see his eyes.

"I THOUGHT I SAW MARK, OK?" She screamed. As quickly as her anger flared it deflated and her posture relaxed. "I couldn't have seen him, right Johnny? He's dead and you saw him. He bled to death in front of me and that means he can't come back, right?" Startled by her revelations of supposedly seeing a dead man, he gaped at he for a moment trying to organize his thoughts.

"You must have seen someone who resembled Mark. I checked him for a pulse myself and he was already dead." Putting his hands on her shoulders, he squeezed them reassuringly. "Sammie, with all that has happened maybe your mind is playing tricks on you." Sighing in a resigned manner, she leaned against him.

"I don't know what to believe right now, Johnny," she admitted. "I just have a funny feeling that this isn't over yet. That somehow Mark's death is going to be the beginning…"

"You will sit in time out in your bedroom." Alex walked by carrying all three of their sons. "Johnny, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself. Benny, you're being included for your willingness to fight your brother."

"Him hitted Mikey. Me hit him back," cried Benny. His struggles resumed and forced Alex to sit them down before he dropped them. "Wet me go, Daddy." Samantha came out into the hallway with John behind her.

"MOMMY, I NO WANNA SIT IN TIME-OUT!" shouted Johnny as soon as he saw her. "MIKEY BITED ME!"

"What did you do to him?" she asked calmly.

"I hitted him cus him peed on me," he answered. Stifling the urge to laugh at his sister's expression, John quickly headed downstairs to help Catie with their children.

"Me no mean to pee on bubby. Me slipped," argued Mikey. Alex had reached his limit and snapped.

"JOHNNY AND MIKEY, GO SIT ON YOUR BEDS IN TIME-OUT NOW. BENNY, YOU GO SIT ON OUR BED." The sudden explosion of his temper shocked his sons and they scattered before he could say another word. Samantha watched them run before looking up at her husband.

"Honey, are you alright?" she asked. Biting back a sharp remark, he glared at her.

"I'm fine," he snapped. Glancing at his watch, he turned away from her and went to their bedroom. Benny was lying face down on the bed, crying.

"Daddy, 'care me," he muttered. "Me hafta potec' Mikey. Him my brudder." Hearing his son, Alex felt bad for snapping but worry for Sam and the holidays were taking a toll on him. He realized that she could have been killed in the accident and he would have lost her forever. A thought that shook him to his very soul. He stiffened a bit when he felt her arms slide around his waist and she leaned against him.

"I'm okay, Alex," she murmured softly. "Benny, go to your bedroom and get your brothers. Mommy and Daddy will be downstairs in a few minutes." Pressing the comlink on her watch, she spoke into it. "John, the boys are coming down. Can you watch them for a few minutes?"

"Sure, Sammie. We'll get them washed up for dinner," he told her before they cut the link. Benny ran out of the room and hurried to get his brothers. Sam shut the bedroom door and locked it. Alex hadn't moved from the center of their room, his gaze focused on the window and the ice formations on the glass.

"Alex, talk to me." Walking around him, she looked up into his troubled face.

"What if you would have died? How would I manage to live without you?" Looking down in her bright blue eyes, he shuddered. "Is this how you felt when Mark had me and Benny?"

"I was frightened that I wouldn't have my best friend and husband with me," she said softly. "I actually shouted at God that he couldn't take you away from us because I…because we need you here with us." Tears fell unbidden down her cheeks as she thought how close it had been. Brushing his thumb gently across her cheek, he wiped away her tears. Gently, he pulled her towards him and held her tight against him. Nuzzling his face in her soft blonde hair, he was overcome with the love he had for her.

"Samantha, I never want to feel that way again. I don't want to be without you at my side," he muttered, hoarsely. She hugged him back, breathing in his familiar scent. Over the course of their relationship, he hadn't switched to any other aftershaves because Sam had asked him not to as it was what she had grown accustomed to. His scent gave her security and a sense of being loved unconditionally.

"I feel the same about you, Alex." Savoring the moment and drawing security from one another, they were both reluctant to move.

"Come on, you two. Dinner is ready and we're all hungry." Alan's voice was muffled by the closed door but Sam could hear a bit of embarrassment. Giggling softly, she looked up at Alex with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Want to embarrass him even more?" she whispered. Suppressing a groan, he nodded wearily. Kissing him quickly, she backed up a bit and pulled him to their bed. Pushing him down, sat down next to him and began to lightly bounce on the bed.

_"Damnit, I do not hear this." _Her smile broadened a bit more when she heard Alan's comment. Deciding to push it a bit further, she whispered to Alex.

"Keep bouncing for a few more minutes." Treading lightly to the door, she looked back at Alex and winked. "Alex…oh gawd…yes…" Immediately after mock groaning those words, she and Alex could hear Alan hurrying away from their bedroom door. Unable to withhold the laughter that had been building up; she doubled over as it burst out. "Oh, that…was…great." Alex shook his head when a sudden realization hit him and he acted on it. Suddenly, he was next to her and pulling her back to their bed.

"They already think that we're doing something so let's enjoy it," he said. His voice was thick with desire and need. Arching against him, Sam acquiesced to his desires and her own. She fumbled with the button of his jeans, gasping as he nipped at her neck.

"Ahh…gawd…Baby…" He groaned when she rubbed him through his boxers. "That's…" Collapsing to their bed, they gave in to their passion as if they were new lovers instead of a happily married couple with four children. Afterwards, they grinned at each other.

"We are so going to hear about this," she giggled. Chuckling at her comment, he stood up and pulled his hastily discarded clothing back on. She watched him get dressed while leaning back on their pillows. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"What?" Her answer was cut off by the abrupt pounding on their bedroom door.

"DADDY AND MOMMY, UNCLE JOHNNY SAID THAT YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASSES DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" A loud groan of regret followed the shouted words.

"Johnny, I did not tell you to say that." Sam and Alex stifled the laughter that bubbled up.

"Then why you say it, Uncle Johnny?" Johnny's innocent question defeated Sam and Alex's attempts at withholding their laughter. Sam hurriedly got dressed and smoothed down her hair. Alex opened the door and looked down at their son and then up at John.

"Teaching my son inappropriate words, John?" John glared at him, shaking his head.

"If you and my sister could keep your hands off each other for more than a few minutes, Alan wouldn't be traumatized by hearing the telltale sounds of your lust."

"What lust mean?" Johnny looked from his parents to his uncle. "Is bad or good?" Holding on to Alex for support, Sam howled with laughter when John went red with embarrassment. Struggling to get a sentence out, she finally managed to say what she wanted.

"Two brothers in one evening. I'm getting so much better at causing them embarrassment. Look how red John's getting." Her laughter was contagious and soon both John and Alex were laughing with her. "What Alan heard was not real."

"Sam's ornery streak flared up and she decided to mess with Al's head a bit," Alex explained when John looked confused.

"But I'm guessing and no I don't want or need details that since he already assumed that you were preoccupied that you'd both take advantage of it?" Blushing a bit more, he stared at the floor.

"Would you turn down Catie if she wanted to be intimate and the opportunity was too good to pass up?" Smirking at his discomfiture, Sam picked Johnny up, groaning. "Johnny, I don't think I can keep picking you up. You're getting to be such a big boy."

"Mommy, I am a big boy but I like you holdin' me," he told her. Laying his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her neck, he began laughing when his stomach grumbled in the comfortable silence. "Right now, I hungry."

"Then let's get downstairs and eat the wonderful meal that Kyrano prepared for us," Alex said, taking Johnny from her and grasping her hand in his. They followed John downstairs to the dining room where everyone was chatting or eating. Sitting Johnny in his booster seat next to Lucy, Alex and Sam sat down near their children while John sat down next to Catie. Kyrano set a mug of hot tea down next to Sam's plate. Smiling appreciatively at the simple yet thoughtful gesture, she thanked him.

"Is it one of your special blends?" she asked. An almost imperceptible nod of his head was the only answer that she received. She noticed Alan glaring at her and smiled at him. "Something wrong, Ally?" As a common household rule or at least in a household with young children, cups and glasses are made to be knocked over and soak an unsuspecting adult. A sudden yelp of surprise followed be the scraping of a chair being shoved back drew everyone's attention to where John was standing. Water dripped off the table and pooled at his feet. His pants were wet in the most humiliating of places and Gordon being his normal self jumped up and ran to the hallway. Entering the dining room again, he saw Sam grabbing some napkins to mop up the water. Catie had been handed a towel and was mopping up the puddle on the floor. Tossing what was in his hands to John, Gordon managed to keep a straight face.

"I think that you could use this more than Nick or Julie," he quipped. Deftly catching the object with one hand, John's expression went from surprised to humiliated when he realized that it was a diaper. Gordon watched the expression on his brother's face change again and knew that it was time to get out of the room. Taking off as fast as he could, he heard someone and there was no doubt in his mind just who that someone was. What did startle him was the sudden appearance of the very person he thought was behind him. Sliding to an abrupt stop, he glanced over his shoulder and realized that he'd been duped by the original Terrible Two. John and Sam had matching predatory grins that made the dimple in their right cheek more noticeable. Pinning him between them, their smiles got bigger when they watched him looking for a way out of his predicament.

"Hey, Johnny, look what we've managed to catch." Swallowing hard, Gordon couldn't figure a way out.

"I see but do we really want it? I mean it could have something contagious." Grinning suddenly, Gordon's normal confidence came back and that stunned his brother and sister until someone grabbed Sammie from behind. Ducking low, Gordon grabbed John around his waist, effectively pinning his arms at his side. Sam whipped her head around and saw the familiar blonde hair that was a shade or two darker than her own.

"Alan Shepard Tracy, let me go now or I swear I will get even," she threatened. Laughing uproariously, he and Gordon pulled the twins toward the back hallway. Neither of them noticed two little boys running up behind them until a well placed kick from each got their attention. Startled by the kicks even though they didn't hurt, both men let go of their brother and sister before looking down to see who had kicked them. Glaring angrily up at their uncles, Nick and Benny stood side by side.

"You no hurt Mommy," Benny snapped.

"No hur' Daddy," Nick echoed. John picked up his son while Sam picked up Benny. Both boys continued to glare at Gordon and Alan. Both of whom were struggling to keep a straight face. Catie and Alex were watching the standoff from down the hallway. As soon as Sam and John had run out of the dining room both Nick and Benny had demanded to be released from their highchairs. Holding their hands up, Gordon and Alan backed up.

"Sorry, we'll just go sit down and eat, okay?" Alan said. Just as he and Gordon backed up, they tripped over Johnny and Lucy who had come to see what was going on. All four of them ended up in a tangled mess on the floor.

"GET OFF US!" shouted Johnny. "YOU HEAVY BRATS!" Lucy squirmed out from beneath Alan's legs, biting him on the leg in retaliation for squishing her.

"OUCH! She bit me," he cried out in surprise. By this time Johnny had gotten out from beneath Gordon and stood up. Grinning up at his mother, he stuck his finger in his mouth and standing behind his favorite uncle, put his wet finger in Gordon's ear and shouted.

"WET WILLY!" Scrambling back so that he was out of reach, his deep belly laugh infected everyone in the hallway. Gordon wiped at his ear trying to rid himself of the feeling of preschooler slobber. Offering their free hand, Sam and John helped their brothers to their feet. Benny, however, wasn't finished with them yet.

"You bad and now K'rano's food cold," he chastised. "Him make good food."

"Mister Benjamin, dinner is still warm," voiced the kind and serene man. Looking confused by being called Benjamin, Benny looked at his uncles again.

"You lucky food is warm," he added. "Mommy, me hungwy." Stopping to check over Lucy who had remained quiet after biting Alan, she sat Benny down.

"Lucy, are you okay?" she asked. Seeing the tears on her daughter's face, she picked her up and noticed that she had a bump on her head and that she hadn't said anything. "Tell me where you hurt, Sweetie." Suddenly, Johnny was at her side and pulling on Lucy's leg.

"What wrong, Lucy?" he asked, worried. Alex hurried to where Sam and Lucy were in case Sam would need some help with their daughter. Gagging on something, Sam forced Lucy's mouth open and cried out in shock when blood poured out of her mouth. Shoving her way past her brothers, she ran with Lucy in her arms to the bathroom. Sitting her on the counter and grabbing the hand towel from its hook, she turned the faucet on and got the towel wet. Lucy's hysterical cries grew in volume when she saw the blood. Carefully wiping the blood from her daughter's face, she was only marginally aware of Alex's presence beside her.

"Shh, Sweetie. Let Mommy get you cleaned up so I can see where you're hurt at," she murmured calmly. Gently forcing her mouth open and looking inside, Sam noticed the injury and sighed in relief.

"What is it, Honey?" Alex asked.

"She bit her tongue and the inside of her mouth. No need for stitches but no doubt hurts. Not to mention the bump on her head," she answered.

"DADDY!" Lucy cried, holding her arms out to him. He picked her up and held her protectively. Instantly, she had her head on his shoulder with her face buried against his neck. Rubbing her back, he spoke gently to her.

"You're alright, Princess," he said.

"Uncle Alan hurt me, Daddy," she muttered. "He's heavy." Alan was standing in the hallway when she said that.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I didn't know that you were behind me," he told her. "I'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose." Glancing at him from the safety of her dad's arms, she sniffled. "Will you forgive me for being klutzy?" Gordon was standing behind him making faces at her and causing her to giggle despite herself.

"You silly, Uncle Gordy," she giggled. "Daddy, I'm sleepy. I want to go to bed now."

"What about dinner?" he asked, walking down the hallway towards the dining room. Keeping her head on his shoulder and quietly answering him.

"I'm not hungry. Jus' sleepy," she muttered, closing her eyes.

"Sam, is she asleep?" he asked. She looked over at their daughter and nodded.

"She's heading that way," she answered. "I think that we should probably tuck them all in so that Santa Claus will be sure to stop by and leave them presents." Mikey came out of the dining room when she said that and before she could say anything else, Johnny piped up.

"Mikey and Benny, time for bed. Santa no come if we don't sleep," he said. The three boys hurried up the stairs with their parents and sister behind them. Johnny pulled their pajamas out of their dresser and stripped down to his underwear. Mikey and Benny quickly mirrored him and all three boys stood in their underwear when Sam walked in.

"Get in your pajamas," she said. Johnny grabbed his pj's and pulled them on and then helped his brothers while Alex changed Lucy into her pj's. Once they were all tucked in and had been given a goodnight kiss from both parents, Sam and Alex left the room.

**TB TB TB TB TB TB**

"SCOTT!" Virgil's cry of surprise reverberated around the stairwell. The security guards grabbed Scott before he could fall back and hit his head. They laid him carefully on the floor so that the doctor's could check him over. Keeping his eyes closed, Scott moaned.

"Head…h-h-hurts…" he managed to tell them. _"Virg, home and to my own bed, please. I hate it here. Please don't leave me again. You were all gone when I woke up and I thought you left me because I can't think or speak right."_

_"Scott, I'd never leave you. I was in my room getting my vitals taken like I had promised the doctor so that I could stay with you more. I know that you hate it here but please don't do anything like this again. What if you would have fallen down the stairs and hurt yourself worse?"_

"Call for transportation to bring a cart to this location. I don't want him walking right now," ordered Dr. Gallagher. Sitting up, Scott shook his head but kept his eyes closed.

"N-no. Dad, p-pl-plea-please take me h-h-home," he ground out. Wincing at the thought of his son's reaction, Jeff spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Son, but you haven't been released to go home yet," he said sadly. Unexpectedly, Grandma spoke up.

"Doctors, what will Scott's treatment entail here at the hospital?" she asked.

"Um, monitoring and therapy," Dr. Gallagher answered.

"Is that something that can be done on an outpatient status as long as we sign a waiver releasing the hospital and doctors from responsibility of his care? My grandson is headstrong and obviously is not going to settle down until he gets home. I think that he should be allowed to do just that. Virgil has medical training as does Brains and between the two of them, I believe that we can better handle Scott at home with his family around him." Silently agreeing with his grandmother, Virgil realized that he'd have to get released as well. Conferring in the corner of the stairwell, the two doctors reached an agreement.

"We're willing to release Scott to your care as long as he continues with his therapy here at the hospital so that we can also monitor him," Dr. Penrice announced. "We want him back here on the 26th for his therapy with Bekkii."

"Thank you, Doctors," Grandma told them. "Scotty, did you leave anything in your room?"

"N-no," he muttered. Nicole looked over at her brother-in-law and turned a sickly green.

"What's wrong, Nic?" Virgil asked. She pointed at Scott's coat and put her hand over her mouth and turned away.

"He's got blood on his coat and I can smell it," she moaned. The security guards went out to the information desk and got a wheelchair for Scott. Both of them helped him into it and left. Keeping his hand on his son's shoulder, Jeff looked over at Virgil.

"Let's see about getting you released as well," he said. The Tracys went back up to Virgil's room and called for the nurse. "Please call Virgil's doctor. I want him to be released to our care tonight." Shocked, she went out and called the doctor. Thirty minutes later, he walked into Virgil's room. Scott was asleep on Virgil's bed and Virgil was sitting in a chair nearby.

"Doctor, my brother has been released and I would like to go home as well," he stated.

"We will assume all responsibility should anything happen to either of my sons," Jeff added.

"How are you tolerating the pain? Any dizziness or disorientation?" he asked.

"No, Sir. The pain is manageable with the oral pain medications that you prescribed," Virgil answered honestly. Reluctantly, the doctor signed his release with explicit instructions of care. Once he had left, Virgil looked over at his oldest brother.

_"Scott, are you ready to go home?" he asked. "Wake up if you're ready to leave. Just think of how the family will be to see you at home. They'll be just as happy to have you home as you are to be home." _Grinning slightly, Scott peeked his eyes opened and with his dad's help got back in the wheelchair. With his arm around Nicole's shoulders, Virgil and Nicole followed Jeff and Scott out to the elevators. Grandma brought up the rear, stopping only to have the nurse call for a cab to meet them downstairs in the lobby. The cab was waiting for them by the time they got downstairs and gratefully they all managed to fit into the same cab.

**TB TB TB TB TB TB**

The sound of car doors slamming got the attention of the adults in the family room. They were putting the presents for their family members under the tree and around the room.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Tin-Tin asked, brushing back a stray hair from her face.

"Not tonight we aren't," Samantha answered. John and Alan went to the door and seeing who it was rushed out to help them in. Scott was partially asleep but had a weary smile on his handsome face.

"H-home…fi-fin-finally," he muttered.

"How did you manage this?" Alan asked. Shrewdly, John looked at their grandmother and knew who had managed to get his brothers home for Christmas.

"Scotty?" Sam stood in the door way to the family room, staring at her big brother. "I can't believe it." Overcome with emotion, she began to cry happy tears. Scott walked over to her and pulled her against him.

"Are y-you ok?" he asked, looking her over carefully. Seeing that her wrist was wrapped up, he glanced over at their dad.

"It's just a sprain, Scott," he said. "She's fine." Hugging Scott tightly, she hid her face from everyone and continued to cry. He gently rubbed her back.

"Shh…it's…okay," he whispered. "I-I'm r-ri-right here, S-Sa-Sam-Sammie."


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Sam and any original characters developed because of her.

A/N: I know that this may sound repetitive but I really do appreciate the positive and helpful reviews that are given.

Warning: Adult content and language is in this chapter and may not be suitable for all readers.

Chapter 29

"Shh…it's…okay," he whispered. "I-I'm r-ri-right here, S-Sa-Sam-Sammie." Leaning down a bit, he kissed the top of her head. This was the reassurance that he needed…no, had to have that his brothers and sister were truly okay. Virgil followed behind Scott with Nicole at his side.

"Hey, did you forget about me?" Sam looked up at the sound of her next youngest brother's voice. Reaching out, she lightly grabbed his coat and pulled him next to her and Scott. The three of them were relieved to be together again while the rest of their brothers looked on. Grandma stood back and watched over her grandchildren with pride.

_"This is what they all needed," she thought. "Now we have a better chance of Scott recuperating." _The weight of someone's arm on her shoulder shook her from her musings.

"Thanks, Mother. You knew what was right and they'll all be better because of your insight and intuition." Mother and son stood back and watched grandchildren and children.

"Jefferson, it doesn't take intuition to know how Scott is. He's just like his father…a fine man and intricate part of this family. Just as my grandchildren look up to you for guidance, John, Samantha, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan look up to Scott." They continued to observe their family and noticed that Brains and Kyrano were watching from the opposite end of the hallway. Gordon and Alan saw Scott suddenly pale a bit and shot an apprehensive look towards John.

"Hey, Scott, how about you come in and sit down on the sofa? That way you can see how well we managed to decorate the tree without your expertise and Dad's management skills. Virgil and Sam can join you and rest as well. Sammie, how are your eyes feeling?" Groaning inwardly at his question, Sam silently counted to two before she was forced to look up at Scott. His sharp eyes studied the slight redness and irritation of her eyes. All at once, he shifted his focus to Alex.

"A-Alex, ba-ban…gauze, please." Pulling both Sam and Virgil to the couch, he made sure that they were sitting. When Alex returned with the gauze and tape, he took them from him and attempted to cover Sam's eyes.

"No, Scotty, I don't want my eyes covered. I want to be able to see everyone," she argued. Shaking his head in response, he attempted again to cover her eyes. She grabbed his hands lightly within her own. "I'm fine, big brother." By this time Grandma and Jeff had come over to where they were sitting and peered down at Sam's eyes.

"Samantha, you let him put that gauze over your eyes right now," ordered Grandma. "They are extremely bloodshot and I know that it hasn't been two days since the accident. Alex, how long was she to keep them protected?"

"Um, two days, Grandma." Sam glared at him but could do nothing when her father added his two cents.

"Scott, cover them up," he said. "Samantha, don't you dare try to get up."

"I don't like not being able to see," she argued back. "I feel alone and isolated."

"Not alone, S-Sa-Sammie." Scott reached out and brushed her bangs out of her face. "F-fa-fami-family here al-always." Sighing, she let him cover her eyes again with the protective gauze. Once he was done, he sat down next to her on the sofa and leaned against her. Before long, he closed his eyes against the dull throbbing in his head.

"Scott, are you alright?" Virgil's question caused Sam to sit up and raise her hand as if she were going to remove the gauze that Scott had just put over her eyes.

"Don't do it, Sammie," ordered John and Virgil at the same time. Scott's eyes snapped open and he glared at their sister.

"T-tired," he admitted. Jeff took this as the time to suggest that they all turn in for the evening.

"We should all get some sleep before my grandchildren wake up and want to see what Santa has left for them." He offered his hand to Scott and helped pull him to his feet. Virgil carefully stood up and held Nicole's hand as they followed behind Scott and Jeff. Everyone else followed until only Samantha and Alex were left in the family room. After combing her fingers through her hair, she leaned back against the sofa and felt Alex sit down next to her. Blindly, she reached out for his hand.

"Honey, are you ready for bed yet?" he asked. Frowning slightly at him, she shook her head.

"Not yet, Alex. I just want to sit here for a bit longer and remember." Mixed emotions played across what he could see of her face.

"Remember what?" Curious as to what was going through her mind; he couldn't help but ask the question.

"My mom and how she and Virg would play Christmas carols on the piano while Dad, Scott, and Alan would decorate the tree. John, Gordon, and I were responsible for decorating the fireplace mantel and banister. Each of us would hang our stocking on a special hook that Grandpa made for us. It was just our initial that he carved from a piece of the trunk from the Christmas tree that was decorated the year we were born. On Christmas Eve he would bring it out and put it on the mantel along with a special stocking that Grandma had knit for each of us." Leaning against him, she continued. "I wish you would have been able to meet Mom and Grandpa. Dad is a lot like Grandpa was. Family oriented, stern, determined, and loves us despite any mistakes we make." A sadness that was almost tangible permeated the room as she finished saying what was on her mind. "Mom…Mom was everything I always wanted to be when I grew up. She always had time for all of us. I don't know how she did it sometimes especially when you think of the practices, games, science projects, meets, recitals, and everything else that the six of us were required to attend. I have a hard time keeping up with just our four and they haven't even started kindergarten yet." She bit her lower lip to hold back the tears that were welling up, unseen, in her eyes. Alex saw the raw pain on her face and realized that though Lucy had been dead for seventeen years Sam had never gotten over her untimely death.

"Let's go to bed, Samantha," he said tenderly. "It's late and you know that Johnny will wake up Lucy, Mikey, and Benny as soon as he thinks that Santa's been here. They'll be in our room and jumping on top of us before we know it."

"Alright, but let's make sure that the doors are locked before we go upstairs," she replied. He stood up and helped her to her feet and led her to the hallway. A slight noise alerted him to someone in the hallway.

"Mrs. Samantha, the house has been secured for the evening if you wish to retire now," Kyrano told them.

"Thank you, Kyrano," she replied. Alex watched him walk back towards his bedroom before leading Samantha upstairs to check on their children. Both were surprised when they saw Nick and Julie asleep on portable beds in the room with their sons and daughter. All six children were sound asleep. Walking back to their room, they heard a partially stifled cry from Virgil and Nicole's bedroom followed by a slightly quieter moan.

"Alex, get me to our room now. I don't want to hear my brother having sex with his wife," Sam muttered. A deep red blush was creeping up her neck as he led her to their room but things didn't get better when they suddenly heard why Nick and Julie were sleeping in the same room as their children.

"John…gawd…" Catie's voice reached a higher pitch just as Nicole shouted out Virgil's name. Sam covered her ears with her hands while Alex fumbled with the stereo remote. Soft music filtered through the speakers and covered the sounds of her brothers and their wives enjoying each other. Alex had another reaction and tried not to think about it. He had automatically closed their bedroom door when they entered their room. Which ended up being a good precaution as things got a bit heated before too long.

"Alex, can you get out my pajamas?" Sam had cautiously made her way to their bed. His voice was a bit strained when he answered.

"Um, sure, Honey." He picked up her pajamas from their dresser and handed them to her. "Here they are." Sam reached out for her nightgown and accidentally brushed her hand against him. Fighting back the huge grin that was about to appear on her face, she couldn't help but to tease him a bit.

"Hmm, something up?" she asked, innocently. "Do you need anything?" Staring hard at his best friend and wife, he realized that she was grinning up at him. With a low growl, he carefully pushed her back on their bed and pinned her down. His hand snaked beneath her sweater and pushed up her brassiere before cupping her breast in his hand. Kissing her with a fervor that left them both breathless, her hands caressed his back. Somehow, though they don't remember how, their clothes ended up on the floor. Alex had pushed Sam up on the bed while they continued to explore each other's pleasure points. Sam was soon tossing her head and arching her back in ecstasy as Alex lavished attention on her. All at once she felt that wave of pleasure peak and unable to hold back, she cried out. Alex lifted his head from his position and tried to get to her mouth before she was more vocal.

"ALEX…NEED YOU…" Obliging her, he sought her warmness and thrust inside. Groaning as he picked up his rhythm and watching her meet him. Soon it seemed as though John, Virgil, and Alex were trying to get their wives to be louder than the others. All three couples in three separate rooms suddenly stopped when each bedroom door received several sharp raps to get their attention. Scott, Jeff, and Grandma were standing in the hallway outside of the bedroom doors.

"QUIET DOWN!" The three oldest Tracys ordered before going back to bed. Not wanting the wonderful feelings that Alex and she were sharing, Sam whispered to him.

"Don't stop, now," she ordered. Evidently, Catie and Nicole were feeling the same way because it started getting a bit heated again in the three bedrooms. Sam felt her release upon her and couldn't keep from crying out again. A few minutes later, Grandma was outside their bedroom door again.

"SAMANTHA MURPHY! QUIET DOWN NOW!" Grandma's voice was right next to the bedroom door but didn't stop Alex from groaning loudly as he released. "ALEX, THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO!" Together they sagged onto the comfort of their bed and held each other. Grabbing the quilt from the foot of the bed, Sam covered them with it before they succumbed to much needed rest. Suddenly they were startled out of their sleep when another voice sounded from the hallway.

"John Tracy, people are trying to get some sleep but are finding it hard with the racket you're making in there," snapped Jeff in a stern voice. All at once, John and Catie's room was silent and remained that way for the rest of the night. Sam grinned at Alex before they both fell asleep again only to be awoken once again by yet another annoyed voice in the hallway.

"Virg, this is the th-th-third t-time you and Nic ha-have been c-c-caught hav-having s-s-sex, can you f-f-figure out how to d-do it without ev-everyone kn-kn-knowing about it?" Scott's voice carried along the hallway and a voice that Sam and Alex didn't want to hear suddenly piped up.

"UNCLE VIRGIE, NO PUT YOUR MOUTH ON AUNT NIC'S, UM…" Johnny went silent only to have Lucy fill in the missing word.

"BREASTS. YOU'RE NOT A BABY." Satisfied that they had gotten their point across, they went back to their bedroom and slammed the door. As soon as the door had been slammed shut, a few of the guilty ones laughed quietly in discomfiture at being caught not once but several times in one evening.

"We are so going to hear about this in the morning," Sam said with a giggle. "At least, John, Catie, Virgil, and Nicole will be teased along with us." Alex chuckled at her positive outlook before nuzzling his face in her hair.

"Do you think that you can be quiet if we were to play again?" he breathed in her ear. Gasping at the intense feelings that flooded her body, she could only nod her head in response. True to her word, she kept her cries stifled so that only he could hear her reactions to what he was doing to her. Later when they were starting to doze off again, she muttered something to him.

"I love you, Alexander Murphy." Her muttered comment caught him off guard but reaffirmed the love they had for each other.

"I love you too, Samantha. Always and forever," he muttered back to her. With his arms securely wrapped around her after they had pulled their pajamas again, they both fell asleep and remained that way until…

"DADDY, WAKE UP!" Johnny's voice was louder than normal and both of his parents winced at the volume.

"Johnny, not so loud," Alex admonished. "We're right here in the same room as you."

"Daddy, we wanna open presents," he demanded in a slightly quieter voice. "Why Nick and Julie sleep in our room? And when Uncle Scotty get home?" His rapid fire questions were asked before they even given a chance to answer.

"Johnny, are you dressed or in your pajamas?" asked Sam. Johnny noticed then that his mother's eyes were covered again.

"Mommy, what's wrong wif your eyes? I fought dey all betta," he asked.

"Uncle Scott was worried about them and made me cover them again," she answered.

"Now, what are you wearing?" She had turned her head to track his movements in the bedroom and felt him on her side of the bed.

"I wearin' jammies, Mommy." The sound of little running feet could be heard in the hallway before several small voices cried out.

"Merry Chwistmas!"

"Did Sanna come?"

"Mommy, Nicky and Julie cwying," Lucy announced as soon her baby brothers had shouted out their greetings.

"I'll get them, Honey. Can you manage this wild group?" Alex had picked Mikey up and tossed him in the air before catching and giving him a hug. He quickly repeated the process with Benny, Lucy, and Johnny. All four squealed in delight at the early morning playtime that they were accustomed to.

"I'm sure that I can handle them. Johnny can you go wake up Uncle Gordon? Lucy, you can go get Uncle Virgil."

"Okay, Mommy" Lucy said. "He and Aunt Nic better be dressed. I not want to see them nekked."

"I-I h-have Nick a-and J--Julie." Scott had heard his niece and nephews laughing and heard Nick and Julie crying so he'd gotten up. Stopping in the bedroom set up for the two sets of twins, he carefully picked Julie up and calmed her down before offering Nick his hand that was in a cast.

"UNCLE 'COTTY!" Mikey ran for his favorite uncle and wrapped his little arms around his uncle's legs. "You got an owie?" Pointing to the cast, he frowned. "Me no wike." He could vaguely remember the cast that he'd worn after falling down the stairs and breaking his arm.

"I d-don't either," Scott managed to say with a little more effort. Sam fumbled for her sunglasses that she'd placed on her nightstand so that she wouldn't scare her nieces and nephew.

"Scott, do you want me to take Julie? It looks like Mikey will be climbing up your leg if you don't pay more attention to him soon," Alex asked, noticing the jealous look that Mikey was giving the baby in Scott's arm. Scott looked down and saw the same expression on his face and gently handed the infant to Alex and then picked Mikey up.

"Hey, l-l-little co-pilot, th-there is enough of m-me for all of m-my n-n-nieces and n-n-nephews." Mikey grinned at him before throwing his arms around his neck and pressing his nose against Scott's. Staring into eyes that were identical to his own, Mikey giggled suddenly.

"You my Uncle 'Cott. Me do barre rows wif you." Sam ducked her head to hide the tears that threatened when Mikey said that. She was happy that her family was all together but her emotions continued to fluctuate between happiness and sadness and guilt.

"What wong, Mommy?" A small hand wiped the tear that escaped from beneath the gauze protecting her eyes. Smiling brightly to mask her feelings, she looked towards the little voice.

"Nothing, Benny. Everything is alright now," she answered. "Can you help me get downstairs? I want to find out what Santa brought us." Benny grabbed her hand before she even got the blankets off of her legs. "Hold on, Sweetie, I need to put on my robe."

"Here it is, Sis." John held her robe up and helped her into it before picking Nick up. "Hey, Squirt; are you ready to open some presents?" Catie had relieved Alex of Julie and a dirty diaper.

"Yep, Daddy," Nick answered. "Mommy go?"

"Mommy went to change Julie's diaper." Bouncing in his arms, Nick pointed out the door.

"GO, NOW!" he ordered. Benny guided Sam with Lucy's help.

"Uncle Virgie and Aunt Nic are getting dressed," she informed Sam when they got out into the hallway. By the time the family was gathered in the family room along with Brains and Kyrano, the children were barely maintaining a semblance of patience.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

"Have you made your statement to the media? I want this to be a Christmas that bitch will never forget."

"Yes, I made a statement and made sure that it painted Samantha Tracy-Murphy as a cold-hearted rich bitch that caused the death of Mark Wellington. How do you think Adam is doing with his part in this?"

"He's got it covered but the best part has been what happened yesterday at the mall when the little brat caught a glimpse of Eric. He was surprised that she didn't pass out right then and there." A low chuckle bubbled up as the mental picture was displayed in her mind's eye. "I wish that I could have been there to see it but before long we'll see the mighty Tracy family fall to their knees and Samantha will never be the same by the time we're done with them."

"Here's to Mark! May he rest in peace, knowing that we're carrying on his work." A slight clinking of glasses was the only sound for a long moment as the toast was completed.

* * *

"Sir, this was just dropped off." The young intern handed the disc to the production manager. "She said that it would be good for ratings if we were to put it on the news tonight." Bryce Whelan was already in a poor mood since he'd gotten the order to work on Christmas day and a sudden disc appearing at the station was not making him any more pleasant to be around. 

"Who the hell delivered it? Did they leave a name or what it was about?" he demanded, tersely. The intern stepped back and shook her head.

"No, Sir. She only said that it had to do with the Tracy family." Bryce's attention was suddenly riveted on the small disc. "Is that supposed to mean something?" Glancing at the intern, he realized that she truly didn't know who the Tracy family was.

"Amanda, have you ever heard of Jefferson Tracy? Scott Tracy?" She shook her head twice before he continued. "Samantha Tracy-Murphy or her brothers John, Virgil, Gordon, or Alan?"

"I'm sorry but I'm only nineteen. Are these people supposed to be royalty or something?" she snapped, sarcastically.

"Jefferson Tracy is a self-made billionaire and Scott, John, Samantha, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan are his children. He's the CEO and founder of Tracy Enterprises. Scott was in the military as was Gordon. John is a published author and expert on astronomy or some shit like that. Alan was a race car driver and walked away from it all for some unknown reason. Virgil does God knows what. Samantha is the CEO of Tracy Enterprises of San Diego. Directly reports to her father and no one else but their employees sure do bow to her and jump when she says. At least that's the way she appears to be." Amanda stared at him for a moment before speaking up again.

"She appears to be? We work at a news station aren't we supposed to base everything on fact and not 'appears to be'?" He glared at her before slipping the disc in the computer to watch.

_"Good, you took my advice and decided to watch this disc. I'm sure that you won't be disappointed. On December 23rd, Scott and Virgil Tracy along with their sister, Samantha Tracy-Murphy, were involved in a motor vehicle accident. The SUV that they were traveling in went out of control and rolled down into a ravine." The video showed some members of the Tracy family showing up at the hospital after their accident. John and Gordon had rushed inside as soon as they had shut the doors of their SUV. Some hours later, Alex could be seen pushing Samantha in a wheelchair to another SUV and carefully sitting her inside. Another scene flashed on the screen and showed the accident scene itself. The SUV the Tracys were traveling in had been totaled and the coroner was examining a body that was off to the side. _

_"The man that is being examined is Mark Wellington. He had stopped to help them and died as a result of his willingness to help others in need. Like the Tracy family, he is a native of Kansas. Mark, sadly, died from the injuries he sustained during his effort to help. At this time the accident is still under investigation as details are still sketchy as only Samantha Tracy-Murphy has given a statement. Her brothers are still in the hospital at the time of this recording." _

The recording ended and Bryce leaned back in his chair. Amanda glanced at him to gauge his reaction and possible plan of action.

"Play it on tonight's newscast. Only as a bit piece to serve as a platform to drawing the audience in as this goes on. It appears that the person who sent this is somehow related to the man who died. Nothing may come out of this but then again something major may happen. We'll just have to wait and see." Handing her the disc, he waved her out of his office. "_Where exactly is this story going?"_

* * *

"Mo' pwesents?" Mikey asked from where he was perched on Scott's lap. Johnny and Gordon were sitting together looking at Johnny's new diving suit that Gordon had bought him. He'd decided that he wanted to be the one to teach Johnny about marine life and how to scuba dive. 

"No, Mikey. We open 'em all," answered Lucy. She was sitting next to Alex while trying to get Virgil's attention. He and Nicole were sitting on the loveseat looking over some of their gifts. Every once in a while, he'd put his hand on her belly and grin when he felt their baby kick. With an irritated sigh, Lucy leaned back against the sofa and opened her sketchbook and picked up a pencil and started drawing. Benny was sitting on Sam's lap. He was telling her about the pictures in the book he was looking at.

"Mommy, dat Granpa. And dat you and Uncle Johnny." He said in awe. NASA had released pictures of astronauts past and present and compiled them into an atlas with the missions and specialties of each astronaut. Alex leaned across Lucy to look at the pictures and whistled.

"Wow, Honey, I'd forgotten how bulky those spacesuits were. Were they heavy as well?" John and Jeff looked up at each other and grinned, letting Samantha answer his question.

"Yeah, they were a bit heavy but NASA figured that even with technology advancing as it had traditional suits were deemed by and far the best for us to use. Of course, they didn't have to wear them. I'm sure what we have now is a hundred times better than what we had." She lowered her voice in a conspiratorial manner and smirked. "But if what John and I had to use was 'traditional' think about what Dad had to wear. Those were antiquated." Jeff sputtered out an indignant retort.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I can regulate your duties to mail clerk and have you on Mole detail for the next month." The rest of the family laughed at the easy banter between them.

"Anything but Mole detail. You are aware that Alan and Gordon try to find the muddiest and most resistant path to make when the Mole is needed. The end result is that whoever is responsible for her cleanup is looking at about 4-5 hours of cleaning." She shuddered when she remembered the last time she cleanup detail of the Mole.

"We do not try to find the muddiest and most resistant path. It usually finds us when we set out to rescue the poor individuals stuck in small holes in the ground or collapsed buildings." Both Gordon and Alan tried to appear apologetic and misunderstood much to the amusement of the rest of the family.

"Nice try but none of us are going to buy into that act," John said when he managed to get his laughter under control. Nick had started laughing with him as soon as he had started even though he didn't know why. Alex and Alan began to clean up the piles of wrapping paper. Kyrano went back to the kitchen to check on the food that would be served for their Christmas luncheon.

Later that evening after the children were tucked into bed and they had retired to their bedrooms and after three couples were warned to keep their bedroom activities quiet for the rest of the family. Alex was lying in bed watching television and holding Sam close to him. She was half-listening and half-dozing when she heard her name.

_"In other news, reports have come in that three of Jefferson Tracy's adult children were injured when the SUV they were traveling in went out of control and rolled down a ravine. Reports are sketchy and the accident is still under investigation. What is known is that Scott Tracy, 30, was driving the SUV on December 23rd when for reasons unknown he lost control. He and Virgil Tracy, 28, and Samantha Tracy-Murphy, 29, were rushed to the hospital once they had been pulled from the wreckage. A fourth person died at the scene in an attempt to help them. He has been identified as Mark Wellington formerly of Hutchinson, Kansas. _

_Scott and Virgil Tracy were both listed in stable condition at last report. Samantha Tracy-Murphy was treated and released the evening of the accident. This is footage shot in the emergency room parking lot of Alex Murphy settling his wife into their SUV after she'd been released. This studio was given exclusive footage of the accident scene and of the Tracys being rushed to the hospital as well as of John and Gordon Tracy arriving just after their siblings had arrived. Most know locals know that John and Samantha are Jeff Tracy's twin son and daughter and both were astronauts with NASA like he had been. Gordon Tracy is a Gold medal Olympic champion. Not much else is known about the reclusive family other than Scott resigned from the Air Force after his contract was up. Virgil has kept a low-profile and not much is known about him at all. Alan Tracy retired from the racing circuit even though he had a promising future. More to come when the investigation is complete and details are more readily available."_

The newscast changed to the weather just as Sam's temper kicked in.

"Son of a bitch! He didn't stop to help us. He caused the accident and was gloating when he was killed," she snapped. Angrily, she threw back the blankets and got out of bed. Pausing long enough to put on her robe, she was out of her room. She was met in the hallway by Virgil and John who had been watching television as well.

"Uh-oh, I take it that you've seen the newscast." Jeff had joined his children in the hallway after watching the same newscast. Sam turned around to face their dad.

"Dad that was a lie. Mark didn't stop to help. He caused the accident and died because he couldn't help but gloat that if only I had given him that interview then my brothers wouldn't have been hurt." Quietly, the rest of the adult family members had come out of their rooms and had been listening to what she had said. A loud beeping noise came from both Jeff and Sam's bedrooms. Father and daughter ran back to their separate rooms to grab their pagers and called the San Diego office.

"This is Samantha returning a page," she said as soon as she got through to her office.

_"Mrs. Murphy, I'm sorry to bother you on Christmas but a silent alarm was triggered at the front of the building due to two broken windows. The vandals had already fled by the time I arrived." The security guard was hesitant to continue with the rest of the vandalism._

"What else happened?" she asked. She knew that a couple of broken windows would not have warranted pages to both her and Jeff.

_"They painted the sign and one window." _

"What word did they paint?" she asked, wearily. Swallowing hard, the security guard answered.

_"MURDERER."_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Samantha and any original characters developed because of her.

A/N: Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter posted but I've been busy with classwork, family, and writing Missing Link. Andrew, thanks for helping me keep a good perspective on balancing writing and college. Fayesy and Bekkii, this chapter has bits that I think you'll enjoy. Bluegrass, thanks for the constant support and keeping me true to my story.--sam1

A/N: It's been so long since I updated that I almost forgot to put in this warning. Adult content is in this chapter, some is of a sexual nature and some vocabulary. This family isn't perfect and they do use expletives and the adults do have intimate relations with their spouse.

Chapter 30

_"MURDERER." _The security guard admitted reluctantly. He was aware of his employer's problem with the stalker because of the memo and attached photo of Mark Wellington that had been posted at all of the security desks. Samantha's sudden silence worried him. _"Mrs. Murphy, are you alright?"_

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll fly out tomorrow morning so that I can look things over. Please make sure that Alick is aware that I'll be at the office by late morning and want a meeting with him in my office," she told him.

_"I will, Mrs. Murphy, and I'm sorry to have to disturb your holiday." _She ended the call and sat down on the bed with the phone still clutched tightly in her hand.

"Honey, what happened at the office?" Jumping slightly at the sound of his voice, she glanced up at him. "Why are you going to San Diego tomorrow?"

"Someone busted out some windows and painted another window and the Tracy Enterprises sign in front of the office," she mumbled, looking back down at the phone in her hand. She threw the phone at the wall in anger and covered her face with her hands.

"Samantha?" She glanced up at her dad and shook her head. "I take it that you got the same message that I did?"

"Yes, Sir, I did. I'm flying out to San Diego tomorrow morning to speak with Alick," she answered. Looking thoughtfully at her husband, she spoke to him. "Why don't you take the kids to Florida to spend the rest of the holidays with your parents, Alex? I'll come out as soon as I get this handled and after a couple of days with your mom and dad come back here. I would like to be here and support Scott while he's going through therapy."

"Isn't that nice? The little princess wants to be supportive after nearly getting her big brother killed." Snapping her head up at the sarcastic taunt, Sam glowered at Nicole. The rest of the family stared at Nicole in open-mouth shock at her rude comment. Sam stood up, her eyes flashing blue fire.

"What the hell did you just say?" she demanded. "The little princess? When have I ever acted like a princess? I get just as dirty as my brothers on rescues and work just as hard at home. If you have a problem with me, I suggest you get it out now because I'm really tired of dealing with your bullshit." A collective gasp from her dad and grandmother was heard as soon as she finished her tirade.

"SAMANTHA MICHELLE TRACY-MURPHY!" She ignored her grandmother and began to move so that she could face Nicole. Virgil tried to maneuver himself protectively in front of his pregnant wife. Sam had taken just a few steps before Scott and John blocked her from getting to Nicole. Alex grabbed at the back of her nightshirt but missed when she deftly side-stepped from his reach.

"Get out of my way," she hissed at her older brothers. "I'm tired of the snide comments that she has been tossing around as if she's entitled to condemn me for something that I had no control over." Scott and John stood their ground, refusing to let her have access to Nicole.

"Honey, let it go." Alex's breath tickled her ear when he spoke to her. "It's not worth it. We all know that the accident and everything else wasn't your fault." Not letting the opportunity pass, Nicole lashed out again.

"Typical, Alex, always the lapdog and catering to your princess's every whim." The Tracy brothers turned as one to look at her just as Sam shoved past them and up to Nicole. The two women glared at each other as if sizing the other one in an attempt to determine how much more the other would tolerate. Suddenly, Samantha smiled but her still angrily flashing blue eyes betrayed the contempt and anger she felt for Nicole.

"Ignorance and jealousy is unbecoming of you, Nic. I'd have thought my brother's wife would have more substance that what you've displayed over the last few days." Pausing to let her words take affect, she took perverse pleasure in the emotions that flashed in Nicole's eyes. She was unprepared for the physical attack that followed as Nicole hit her open-handed across her face. Shaking her head slightly, Sam was pushed aside as Virgil grabbed his wife by the arm and pulled her from the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he growled in uncharacteristic anger. "Samantha has every right to retaliate. The only thing saving you is a roomful of my brothers." Shaking herself from his grasp, Nicole glared at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?" she cried. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, **_DEAR_**, I'M SO TIRED OF SAMANTHA'S MISS PERFECT ACT. SHE HAS YOU ALL SNOWBALLED IN THINKING THAT SHE'S SOME WONDERFUL AND CARING PERSON." Taking a deep breath, Nicole continued to yell her misinformed ideas for everyone to hear. "DO YOU KNOW THAT YOUR PERFECT SISTER ACCUSED ALEX OF CHEATING ON HER WITH ME WHEN I FIRST STARTED WORKING FOR THEM? SHE WANTS EVERYTHING HER WAY AND IF IT ISN'T THEN THE LITTLE PRINCESS ISN'T HAPPY."

"YOU BITCH!" Sam burst out of her bedroom with her hand raised to hit her sister-in-law.

"SAMANTHA MICHELLE!" Jeff's stern voice warned everyone that he'd reached his limit of tolerance. Lowering her hand, slowly, Samantha turned to face her father. "Go back to your bedroom right now. Alex, keep her there for the rest of the night. Everyone else go back to bed. Virgil and Nicole, I'd like to talk with you down in my office."

"Mommy, why you yellin'?" Samantha noticed that Johnny standing in the hallway next to his bedroom door.

"Come here, Sweetie." He ran to her and allowed himself to be snuggled in her arms. Alex followed them into their bedroom, closing the door behind him. Sam had sat down on the edge of the bed with Johnny on her lap. Still sleepy, he had his head on her shoulder and was falling asleep again. She rubbed his back and tried to smile up at Alex.

"I know that I shouldn't allow Nicole to get under my skin like that but with everything going on I just couldn't handle it anymore." She kissed the top of her son's head and gathered her thoughts before continuing. "She had no right to attack you, Alex. I can normally handle whatever she throws at me but when she attacks someone I love, well, I won't stand by idly and let her bad mouth you." Looking up at him, her eyes pleaded with him to understand what she meant.

"Honey, he's asleep. Do you want me to take him?" he asked. After hugging the sleeping boy to her once again, she let Alex take him back to his bedroom. Sam paced around her bedroom and packed a few things to take with her to San Diego.

* * *

Jeff went down to his office with Virgil and Nicole following behind him. Nicole was glaring at the back of her father-in-law's head. For his part, Virgil was trying to understand the bitterness of his wife's actions and comments. 

"Nic, what's going on? Why are you acting like this?" he asked quietly. She turned to look at him. He was surprised to see tears pooling in her eyes.

"I didn't know that I'd have to always be in 2nd place to your sister, Virgil." A single tear coursed its way down her face. "I want to be the most important woman in your life." Shocked by her admission, he pulled her to him. Both had forgotten that Jeff was waiting on them in his office.

"Honey, you are my wife and I love you. I knew from the moment I was first introduced to you that I wanted to be with you. I don't know what I can do to make you understand that. Samantha's my sister and she has helped all of our brothers and me deal with the loss of our mother. We could open up to her and know that she wouldn't judge us or think we were being wussies. In turn, she depended on each of us to help her deal with Mom's death. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you weren't my first priority but can you understand how I feel being caught in between my wife and sister like this? I can't choose or take sides with this because I love you both very much in very different ways." Standing back a little, he gazed down in her eyes trying to get her to understand how things were with his family. "I'm begging you to please stop lashing out at Samantha. She's hurting more than what she's letting on. I don't think that even Alex and John really know how much this is affecting her." Nicole tried to keep from rolling her eyes but he saw it. With a soft sigh, he let it go and gave her a hug and a kiss. "I love you, Nicole. You and whatever little ones we have in the future."

"Virgil, will you and Nicole please come in here?" Jeff was standing in the open door with an irritated expression. He'd had enough of the bickering and snide remarks that Nicole directed at Samantha. His children had always maintained a solid relationship and he was afraid that the close relationship was in danger due to Nicole's increasingly hostile attitude. Virgil was caught right in the middle of it and that was unfair to him. The rest of the family was also caught in the mess though not as much as Virgil was. The sound of the door closing shook him from his thoughts. Nicole followed Virgil to the chairs in front of Jeff's desk and sat down.

_

* * *

__Elsewhere_

"Some of Eric's friends managed to bust out a few windows and spray painted a window and the Tracy Enterprises with the word "MURDERER" just like you requested."

"Good and I take it nobody is the wiser as to who did it?"

"They were gone before the security guard came back from his rounds. Adam will be going back out to the Tracy farm tomorrow so that he can question Virgil, Scott, John, and Gordon. Hopefully, he'll get some idea of what they are planning on doing in San Diego."

"Even though it's extremely cliché, I think that Mark had a good idea when he abducted Alex and his son. That really played hell with Samantha's emotions as well as those of Jeff Tracy." Hard eyes stared off as memories surfaced as well as anger and hurt.

* * *

"Honey, are you sure that you don't want us to come with you?" Samantha zipped her suitcase before looking up at her husband. 

"No, your parents haven't seen the children for awhile and its Christmas. I'll hurry and get things settled at the office and then I'll fly back to Florida," she told him with a trace of a smile. He noticed that it didn't reach her eyes and was surprised when she suddenly looked away. She felt him watching her but he remained silent. Suddenly uncomfortable with his close scrutiny, she sat down on the window seat and looked out over the frost covered field behind the house. With her finger, she wrote the names of her family members on the window like she had as a child. The only difference now was her family was so much larger with in-laws, nieces, and nephews but she couldn't imagine life without them. Yet, someone was trying to hurt her by hurting her family for reasons she still didn't understand.

"Alex, do you ever think of what your life would have been like if you'd never met me?" Her voice was filled with sadness that was hardly more than a whisper. "Or if you'd gone home with your parents after you'd gotten hurt by Mark?" She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms securely around them. Not once did she look away from the window as she tried to imagine what her life would have been like without him and their children. When he bumped against her, she shifted so that he could sit down next to her. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and held her close to him.

"No, I don't think of what might have been. Even if I had it to do all over again, I wouldn't change a thing, Samantha. I loved you then and I love you even more now. Life has never been dull since I met you and I wouldn't have it any other way," he reassured her. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you, Alex. I know that we belong together here," she said pointing to her heart. "But with everything that has happened, I'm afraid that you'll regret being married to me." Blinking back her tears, she leaned her head against the window and looked to the heavens so that she could try and find her mom's star. She felt a brief coolness on her neck when Alex lifted her hair and tenderly kissed along her neck towards her ear.

"Baby, nothing will ever make me regret marrying you," he breathed in her ear. Shivering from the sudden warmth spreading through her body, she sighed as he continued to kiss his way towards her mouth. He nipped lightly at her lips before gently pushing his tongue into her mouth. Groaning softly, she trailed her fingers up his arm and tangled them in his hair as she returned his passionate kiss. He stood up without breaking their kiss and picked her up. She pulled away and broke their heated kiss.

"Mr. Murphy, just what do you think that you're doing?" she asked softly. Her gaze never left his beautiful brown eyes that were smoldering with desire. His only response was to lay her down on their bed before locking the bedroom door and lighting a few candles. Once the only light in the room was the ambient flickering of the candles, he chose some light classical music and loaded it into the compact disc player. She watched him as he went about making their room more romantic. With a small grin, he approached their bed and crawled up next to her. When their lips met, their bodies strained to be closer and soon clothing was tossed to the floor as they became one. In the aftermath of their very intense lovemaking, she had laid her head on his chest and he had one arm wrapped around her.

"Sam?" he said gruffly.

"Hmm?" she murmured while languidly tracing a finger over his chest and abdomen.

"I don't think that it's a good idea for you to go to San Diego alone. We don't know who is behind the vandalism or what they may have planned next," he admitted. "The kids and I will go with you and then we'll fly to Florida together."

"Your mother is going to accuse me of keeping her only son and grandchildren from her," she sighed wearily, though she was secretly pleased that he felt the need to go with her. She hated when work or other obligations took them away from each other and their children. Feeling the tremors of his somewhat restrained chuckle, she sat up and looked down at him.

"It's too late, Honey. She has already come to the conclusion that you and the Tracy family are trying to keep her _only son and grandchildren_ from her." His tone was one of hilarity as he lost the battle to keep from laughing. He didn't notice the mischievous look on her face until she began tickling him along his sides. Targeting all of his known ticklish spots, she soon had him gasping for breath.

"Had enough?" she giggled. Suddenly, he grabbed her arms and pulled her on top of him.

"I'll never have enough of you." His voice laced with a need that matched the intense desire in his eyes. He quickly took her again, rolling them over until he was on top and looking down at her. Cradling her head in his hands, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. Gently he kissed her at first then gradually more demanding as his pelvic thrusts grew stronger until they were moaning in each other's mouth so as to keep their bedroom activities private.

"…Oh gawd…please don't…stop…" she moaned softly.

"Feels…good, Baby…" he managed. She looked up at him in all of his naked glory, feeling an overwhelming love for him as he pounded into her.

"…Love…you…"

"Always…love…you…" The last word faded into a quiet groan as he suddenly released. His erratic thrusting triggered Sam's release moments after his. Sinking down on top of her, he gently kissed her when she reached up to hold him close to her. Her fingers lightly played along the back of his neck and in his hair.

"Goodnight…" she muttered, sleepily, covering them both with the blankets that were bunched up next to them. She had just closed her eyes when she felt him gently extract himself from her. "Where are you going?"

"Can't leave the candles burning if we're asleep," he reminded her. "I know that you fall asleep in that position but I doubt if your dad would be happy if we were the reason the house burned down. Not to mention the rest of the family would be a bit pissed off as well." He crawled back in bed next to her after slipping on his boxers. "Come here, Baby, so that I can hold you." No sooner had he finished that she was lying snug against him. Safely ensconced in his arms, she fell into a relaxed sleep. Gazing at her for a bit, Alex was reminded of how much they both had grown in their relationship. She had everything she could ever want but preferred simple things. Even as a teenager, he had never seen her flaunt her father's wealth like some of the rich girls at the boarding school had. Catie had been the same way which was probably one of the reasons why she and Samantha became best friends. Thinking back to the drama from earlier in the evening, he was positive that Nicole would not be to comfortable around Catie now that she had attacked Samantha in such a hostile way. Samantha would probably just let it go because of Virgil but Catie had a wicked tongue when it came to the Tracy family. She was as fiercely protective of her in-laws as she was John and their children. Mark had made a negative impact on this family and it would take time for bad feelings to be set aside. His last coherent thought as he drifted off to sleep was…"_I'm glad that I'm not in Virgil's position. He's caught in a no-win situation between his wife and sister."_

* * *

"Nicole, the feelings of animosity that you evidently have for Samantha are causing problems within the family." Jeff had decided not to mollycoddle this discussion but to handle it quickly and decisively just as he would do if it were a business problem. "The outburst upstairs was uncalled for and I demand that this stop immediately. You've been a part of this family long enough to comprehend just what Mark did not only to Samantha but several other immediate family members. John was the first to be targeted and I know for a fact that Virgil has confided in you some other instances of which Samantha was attacked by Mark. She has not come out of this unscathed and the constant snide remarks that you've been subjecting her and the rest of the family to is wrong." He paused for a moment and looked at his newest daughter-in-law. Virgil bit his tongue so that his dad could have his say and then he would have his. He felt that due to the things that Nicole had told him circumstances had shifted a bit and needed to be addressed accordingly. Nicole had no problems with speaking up for herself and unleashed her frustrations on her father-in-law. 

"You're right, Jeff, I was told some of the incidents that Samantha was involved in and I'm sorry that she's had to deal with it. However, that doesn't excuse her acting as if she's better than everyone else," she snapped. Jeff looked over at Virgil with a perplexed expression.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand how you can say that Samantha thinks that she's better than everyone else," he admitted. "She doesn't hesitate to work with everyone on the Island regardless of what the task is. You were welcomed into this family by all of us including Samantha and I'm trying to understand what underlying issue is triggering these attacks. It's clear that you have intense negative feelings for my daughter but I can't figure out what has caused them."

"Dad, I spoke with Nic on the way down here and before you continue maybe you should listen to what I have to say," Virgil interjected before his dad could continue. Nodding slightly at his middle son, Jeff let him speak. "I'm at fault for some of this, Dad. Without realizing it, I made Nicole feel as if she weren't as important to me as what Sammie was. It hasn't been an easy year for any of us but I don't think that my wife's reaction to my getting hurt was out of line. She's pregnant and she was scared. I know that doesn't justify tonight's episode but it is part of it." Glancing thoughtfully at Nicole, Jeff pondered what his son had said.

"Be that as it may, Virgil, this has to stop." Turning his attention back to Nicole, he continued to speak. "Nicole, have you thought of how your actions are putting Virgil in the precarious position of choosing between you and his sister? Do you understand what kind of negative impact that this is having on him?"

"**_Excuse me_ **but I am not mentally challenged," she snapped irritably. Virgil quickly grabbed her hand to help keep her calm. "My husband has told me how he feels and because of the love I have for him and he has for me, I will try harder to control my temper. I won't make any more negative comments as long as she stops with the Miss Perfect act."

"What act are you talking about?" Jeff asked. "I've never noticed Samantha acting any way out of the ordinary." Rolling her eyes expressively, Nicole bit back an irritated sigh.

"She can do no wrong and everyone seems to cater to her every whim," she replied. "It's like she's some sort of goddess that everyone wants to be close to." A loud snort of laughter came from Virgil when he suddenly pictured his sister as a goddess and the rest of the family waiting on her. Jeff and Nicole looked over at him in confusion at the sound of his unexpected laughter.

"I'm sorry but the sudden vision of Samantha as a goddess just struck me as hilarious. She was a tomboy growing up and rarely had time to dress up because she and John were to busy stargazing or studying. Or she was playing endless games of tag with Alan and Gordon. When Grandpa was alive, she was out riding her horse with me and him. I just can't see my sister being content with anyone catering to her every whim." Shrugging apologetically, he looked towards his dad. "Honey, my sister is a lot of things but a goddess or diva isn't one of them. She's spoiled in the sense that she and Alex have an awesome marriage that she has unthinkingly copied from the marriage of our parents. John and Alan have done the same thing and I hope that you and I will have that kind of strong marriage. One built on a strong foundation of love and trust. I know that things have been rough this past year but they will get better. In a couple of months, we're going to have a baby to care for and I can't wait to spoil both of you the way my dad spoiled my mom and how my siblings spoil their spouses and children. Life can only get better but there are bound to be rough patches that we'll have to deal with." His hand had moved and was caressing her belly. Feeling their baby moving beneath his hand, his eyes lit up with joy at what their love (and lust) had created. His actions didn't go unnoticed by his eagle-eyed father who quickly glanced at Nicole. The transformation in her was unbelievable. She was smiling softly at what Virgil had said but more importantly she was finally getting a grasp on what he'd been telling her…she was important to him. More important than his family in a lot of ways but she also realized that if she were to continue to act in such a bitchy way, she would be sure to destroy his bonds with them and that would cause him to be half the man he was. Family was too important to all the Tracys and was never taken lightly. Once you married or were born into the family it was for keeps.

"Mr. Tracy…I mean, Dad, I'm beginning to understand a little more and I'm sorry for being such a bitch," she said apologetically. "I can't promise that Samantha and I are ever going to be best friends but I won't put my husband in the middle of any more petty arguments. I will try my best to be more tolerant and less snide. I guess I'm going to have to abide by the old adage that my grandparents taught me."

"And what would that be?" Jeff asked. Nicole smiled slightly up at him.

"_If you can't say something nice then don't say anything at all." _The saying had been one that she had heard a lot growing up because it had been her grandmother's favorite. It was one that she had abided by her entire life, one that had served her well and made her very respected by the town gossips. No matter how much they tried, they could never get her to say something bad about anyone else regardless of the circumstance or topic of discussion.

"Go to get some rest both of you," Jeff ordered gently. "It's been a long day and the next few days are going to be difficult. Once we get into a routine again then things will hopefully get better for all of us." Virgil stood up and offered his hand to Nicole.

"Honey, I think a massage is in order before we fall asleep," he said as they exited the office.

"You're right, Virg. Please make sure that you get all the tense spots in my neck and shoulders," she retorted. Chuckling to himself, Jeff heard Virgil sputtering out a negative.

"I meant I need a massage," he stammered.

"Give it up, Son. She's got you beat on this one and if there is anything that I learned when your mom was pregnant, what she said was the law and what she wanted had better be met. I spent more time giving her massages especially with John and Samantha and Alan. She used to get the worst muscle cramps in her legs and I'd spend hours massaging them." Realizing that he was talking about Lucy, he gradually grew quiet and pensive. "Goodnight, kids." He hurried past them and up to his bedroom.

"I've never heard your dad talk about your mom," she said as they followed Jeff upstairs.

"He normally doesn't but sometimes he thinks of something and he talks about her or something that they did," Virgil replied. "Then he gets embarrassed and then melancholy because he still misses her. We all do." His voice grew softer and she knew that he was thinking of his mom. The house grew silent as the inhabitants settled down for the night. None were aware of the car parked in front of the house with the engine running but the lights off.

_"Rest assured that we will make sure that you all pay for our loss."_


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Samantha and any original characters developed for this story.

A/N: Standard warning- adult relations and some cursing included in this chapter. Sorry for the long delay in updating but life happens as well as writer's block.-sam1

Chapter 31

"May I help you?" Kyrano had heard the sharp rapping at the front door and had answered it quickly before it could disturb those still sleeping. A police officer stood on the front porch. His cruiser was parked behind the SUVs in the driveway.

"Yes, Sir, I'm Officer Colenso. I'm here to speak with Mr. Scott Tracy and Mr. Virgil Tracy if they are available," he said, glancing down at a small spiral notepad in his hand as if to make sure he'd said the correct names. Kyrano bowed slightly and let the officer so that he could lead him to the sitting room.

"If you'll have a seat, I'll see if Mister Scott and Mister Virgil are available," Kyrano said politely. Turning from the room, he immediately found himself to be blocked by Johnny and Lucy.

"K'rano, we wanna see the policeman," Johnny exclaimed, his voice loud with excitement. Gently grasping their small hands in his, he led them upstairs to their parent's room. He knocked on the door and waited for one of them to answer.

"K'rano, me and Johnny wanna see the policeman," Lucy reiterated, tugging on his hand in an effort to get free.

"Miss Lucy, the policeman wants to speak with your uncles. Why don't we get your parents?" he asked, holding tight to their hands, he knocked on the door again. "Mister Alex or Miss Samantha?"

"Coming." A few moments later, Alex opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Mister Alex, but there is a police officer downstairs and Master Johnny…" Alex grinned at the older man.

"Is typically excited and demanding to see him," he finished. "Johnny and Lucy, let's go to your room and get changed." By taking his son and daughter to their room, he had enabled Samantha to get a little more sleep before they flew to San Diego. Kyrano quickly excused himself and went to Scott's bedroom door.

* * *

"G'way," he muttered from beneath his comforter. The continued rapping on his bedroom door only increased in volume. 

"Mister Scott, an Officer Colenso is here to speak with you and Mister Virgil," said Kyrano's muffled voice. Scott moved his comforter back enough to glance at his alarm clock.

"Sleep…come back…later." He managed to cry out sleepily, letting the comforter fall back over his face. Shaking his head slightly at the younger man's response, Kyrano went to Virgil's bedroom door and rapped on it. After a few moments of silence, he heard someone stumble to the door. Nicole opened the door while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Yes?" she asked, sleepily.

"Miss Nicole, Mister Virgil is needed down in the sitting room. An Officer Colenso is here to speak with him and Mister Scott," he informed her politely. "I'll prepare a mug of coffee for him and have it waiting downstairs." A small grin flitted on her face when he added the bit about coffee. Her husband really did have a reputation for not being a morning person.

"He'll be down in fifteen minutes," she promised before gently closing the door. Padding lightly to their bed, she slid in behind him and began massaging his broad shoulders. She slowly moved her hands downwards, grinning when he began to make small noises of contentment. He rolled over to face her fully aroused just as she expected. Laughing quietly at his obviousness, she leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Good morning, Sweetie," she giggled. "You need to get showered and dressed. A police officer is downstairs waiting for you and Scott." He groaned at the thought of talking to a police officer when he had his wife next to him in their bed.

"Care to join me?" he asked, huskily. "I can wash your back."

"You might have to go lower since I can't see my legs nor can I really see my feet," she muttered. "I feel like I'm as big as the broadside of a barn." Tracing his finger down the side of her face, he looked at her lovingly.

"You're extraordinarily beautiful," he said softly. "I'm pretty sure that I have the prettiest wife in the world and in just a couple of months we're going to have the most beautiful baby." Her eyes lit up at his words and a brilliant smile replaced the slight frown. He noticed her reaction and placed his hands on either side of her belly before kissing her again. "I love you, Baby. As much as I'd love to just make love to you this morning, I'd better get showered and dressed." Reluctantly, he pulled on his bathrobe and grabbed some clothes before leaving their room. She followed him a moment later, feeling the need to be near him. Glancing around the empty hallway, she made sure that nobody saw her slip into the bathroom. Virgil was just about to lock the door when she opened it.

"You made me an offer, I couldn't refuse," she said by way of explanation. Stepping towards him, she let her own robe slide down her arms to gather in a pile at her feet. His robe followed suit before he led her to the shower and adjusted the water temperature once he had shut the shower door.

"Oh, and what was that?" he asked. What he was thinking was clearly obvious and she decided to tease him a bit. She turned from him and grabbed something that he didn't see at first.

"You offered to wash my back," she reminded him, handing him a washcloth. Sensing her playful mood, he decided to play along. Lathering up the washcloth with body wash, he began washing her back. He started at her neck and worked his way down to her lower back.

"Should I go lower?" His voice was growing gruff as he tried to remain in control of his lust and desire.

"Come back up here," she ordered, turning to face him. Her breath hitched when he brought his hands up to her breasts. Leaning forward, he kissed her with every bit of passion he felt. "Virgil, make love to me." Her voice, soft and hesitant yet held an obvious undertone of need. From previous experiences, she turned away from him, groaning when he gently entered her. His hands cupped her breasts, mouth kissing and nipping along her neck to her mouth, and the consistent yet tender way he thrust into her soon had her crying out for more. Only to willing to comply, Virgil happily obliged her until they were both moaning as they strove for their release. A sudden hoarse cry from Virgil followed by a quieter cry from Nicole reverberated in the shower stall.

"NICOLE…GAWD…AHHH…" Leaning against her with his arms braced against the bathroom wall, he gasped and struggled to gain control of his breathing. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah…just need…to catch my breath," she muttered. While she rested, he quickly rewashed her and then himself. Taking the time to gently wash her belly, he couldn't help but grin down at her. "What's so funny?"

"He's kicking pretty hard," he answered, his voice tinged with worry. "Did our lovemaking cause him to do that?" She guided his hands to where their baby was kicking the most and gently rubbed to calm him down.

"She always does that after we make love. It's just more noticeable now because she's bigger and I expect that she will make her thoughts known even more the closer I get to my due date," she replied. Getting down on his knees, he gently kissed her belly.

"Hey, little man, I'm sorry if Mommy and Daddy woke you up but you'll understand one day. For now, how about going back to sleep for a bit or at least stop kicking your mommy so much." Nicole couldn't help but smile at his tenderness and concern for her well-being and comfort. "I better get dressed, Baby, and get downstairs." He hurriedly dried off and dressed while Nicole took her time.

"Kyrano said he would have your coffee waiting downstairs," she remembered to tell him before he left the steamy bathroom. After giving her a quick kiss, he hurried downstairs to the sitting room where Officer Colenso was impatiently pacing the room. Periodically, he would pause and stare at a picture of one of the Tracy kids growing up.

_"That should have been us," he thought to himself._

* * *

While Nicole and Virgil were otherwise occupied in their shower, Kyrano had to resort to summoning Jeff to aid in waking Scott. 

"Mr. Tracy, I have tried to wake Mister Scott. However, he is most adamant in remaining asleep." Kyrano and Jeff were walking back down the hall to Scott's bedroom just as Samantha opened her bedroom door.

"Morning," she muttered, bleary-eyed. "What's going on?"

"Good morning, Miss Samantha," Kyrano replied.

"Good morning, Samantha. Nothing is going on except for your brother is being stubborn and refuses to get up to speak with Officer Colenso," Jeff answered. No sooner had the words left his mouth that four children ran out of their bedroom closely followed by their father.

"We wanna see the policeman, Daddy," cried Johnny as he tried to dodge past the group in the hallway. Reacting swiftly, Jeff caught Johnny and Kyrano caught Lucy as they tried to run past. Sam had stepped out of her room behind Mikey and scooped him up just as Alex got Benny.

"ME WANNA SEE POWICEMAN, DADDY!" Benny's shriek of displeasure reverberated along the hallway, resulting in several doors being thrown open along said hallway as well as several sudden cries from two startled children. John and Catie hurried by the group in the hallway to retrieve Nick and Julie from the bedroom that they had shared with Sam and Alex's children. Both were red-faced from crying. Nick held his arms up for his daddy to pick him up while Catie gently picked Julie up from her portable crib.

"Dada, dat?" Nick asked, tearfully.

"That would be Benny and Johnny," he told him. "Are you ready to get up for breakfast?

"Wan Momma and Duwie," Nick said, shaking his head at the offer of breakfast. "Den brek…" A sudden look of consternation showed on his face when he tried to say breakfast. "Wan Momma." John carried him back to his and Catie's room where she was changing Julie's diaper.

"Mommy's going to feed you in a minute, Julie," she reassured her daughter. John and Nick had come in just as she finished dressing Julie. She looked up when she heard her husband and son enter the room. "John, can you shut the door? Good morning, Baby." Nick squirmed in his dad's arms until he was sat down on the floor. Toddling unsteadily, he hurried over to his mother and baby sister.

"Momma." He reached out and carefully rubbed Julie's belly. "Duwie." Catie positioned Julie so that she could nurse. Once she had her daughter situated, she leaned over enough to reach him and gave her son a kiss.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, lowering her voice a little. "I bet your daddy is starving and in a minute we'll hear his tummy growling."

"My stomach does not growl," John said from just behind Nick. As if to prove him wrong, John's stomach growled much to the amusement of Nick and Catie.

"Dada hungy, Momma," Nick chuckled. His chuckle erupted into a full-blown belly laugh when John picked him up and tossed him in the air. "'gin, Dada, 'gin." His laughter triggered a similar reaction from John and Catie. Julie paused in the middle of nursing to glance over at her brother and dad. Seeing nothing of real interest to stop feeding for, she latched on again and stared up at Catie. Stealing a glance up at her husband, Catie couldn't help but think of how lucky she was being married to him, having two beautiful children with him, and being a part of IR. She would never have been able to envision this life when she was a teenager.

"Hungy, Dada." Nick managed to giggle as John caught him and held him close. Turning his head, he quickly got a wet kiss from his son. "My dada." John's eyes sparkled with joy at hearing that simple phrase from his firstborn child. (A/N: Even if he was adopted, Nick is every bit a Tracy.)

"Well, let's go downstairs and get something to eat before we waste away. See you when Julie is done?" When Catie nodded at him, he carried their son out of their bedroom.

"We're lucky to have your daddy, aren't we, Sweetie?" Julie smiled up at her mother in agreement, which resulted in a trickle of breast milk to run down the side of her face.

"YES, YOU ARE!" John's voice echoed back to her. The expected guffaw of laughter rang out from their room in response to his statement.

* * *

"Young man, you had best calm down right now." Alex's voice was stern and Benny heard the hint of warning behind his father's words. Johnny and Lucy immediately stopped squirming in Jeff and Kyrano's grasp. Mikey looked over at his twin to see what his reaction would be. With a quick glance around those in the hallway, Benny made his decision… 

"ME WANNA SEE POWICEMAN, NOW!" Without so much as a glance around, Alex carried Benny back to his bedroom and shut the door.

"Mommy, what Daddy doin' to Bubby?" Mikey asked quietly in the sudden silence in the hallway. Johnny and Lucy looked towards the bedroom they shared with their younger brothers with wide eyes. Their eyes widened even more when a cry from Benny sounded through the closed bedroom door. A few minutes later, Alex emerged from the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

"Johnny, Lucy, and Mikey, get downstairs for your breakfasts," he ordered. Sam sat Mikey down and watched their three oldest quietly walk downstairs. Looking at Alex, she could see the anguish in his eyes. It always pained him when he had to discipline their children yet when their behavior warranted it, he followed through. "I hate when I have to do that." His voice pitched low so only she could hear him. Shaking off the feelings of regret, he followed their children downstairs. Jeff and Kyrano went to Scott's bedroom and left Samantha standing in the hallway. After a moment, she went into her bedroom and took a quick shower in her bathroom. She decided to check on Benny after she got dressed. Quietly opening his bedroom door, she peered in to see her youngest son lying facedown on his bed. His thumb was securely positioned in his mouth and his free hand had a tight grip on the baby afghan that Grandma Tracy had made for him.

"Daddy no love Benny. Him mean to me. Me wanna see powiceman," he muttered around his thumb. "Why Daddy no love me? Me love Daddy."

"Your daddy loves you very much, Benny." She walked further in to the room and closed the door behind her. Benny sat up on his bed still clutching his blankie and sucking his thumb. Stubbornly, he shook his head much to Samantha's amusement. _"Oh no, he's got the stubborn Tracy attitude. This will be fun as he gets older." _

"Him 'panked me, Mommy," he shot back with a sniffle. "Dat mean he no love me." Scooping him up in her arms and sitting with him on the bed, she looked directly into his eyes.

"Benjamin Virgil Murphy, I want you to listen very carefully to me, okay?" she asked. Wearily, he nodded his head. Even at his young age, he knew that when his mother used his full name he was in trouble. "Didn't your daddy warn you that you should calm down?" Another weary nod was his only response. "Do you think that Daddy and I like to spank you or put you in time-out?" Not sure how to answer the question, he hesitantly nodded his head again. "Well, Sweetie, you're wrong. We don't like to do that but it's our job to help you grow into good adults. That means we have to discipline you and your brothers and sister when any of you misbehave like you did in the hallway. You're not always going to get what you want and today is one of those times. The policeman is here to talk to Uncle Scott and Uncle Virgil about big people stuff." Sniffling around his thumb, he clutched his blankie even tighter.

"Daddy hurted my feelin's and my bottom," he whimpered. "Him no love me, Mommy."

"Ben, I do love you. I love you very much but you have to do what you're told to do when either me or your mother tell you." Neither Samantha nor Benny had seen Alex enter the room. Settling down next to Sam and Ben, Alex looked at their son. "Come here, Sport." So ingrained in his psyche that his parents meant safety and love, Ben scooted over onto his dad's lap. Instantly, Alex hugged him close to him and kissed the top of his head. "I love you and don't you ever forget it, okay?"

"Me torry for bein' a bad boy, Daddy," he sniffled. His little face hidden against his father's neck.

"Are you ready to go down and eat with your brothers and sister?" he asked. He felt Benny nod his head but noticed that he refused to move from his dad's arms.

"Carry me, Daddy, pwease." Laying his head on Alex's shoulder, he stuck his thumb back in his mouth and handed Samantha his blankie. "Me not wanna get it dirty, Mommy." He watched her fold it up and laid it on his pillow. "Me love you, Mommy and Daddy."

"I love you, too, Benny."

"I love you, too, Sport." The tension in Benny's body lessened and he clung tighter to his dad as the three of them left the room so that they could join Johnny, Lucy, and Mikey for breakfast.

* * *

"Scott, you have got to wake up," Jeff ordered from his son's bedside. Groaning at the sudden appearance of his father, Scott scowled up at him. 

"I-I-I'm tr-trying to s-sl-sleep, Dad," he snapped. "'S too ea-early." With an almost imperceptible nod of his head, Jeff signaled to Kyrano to open the dark curtains and blinds covering the windows. The once semi-dark room was bathed in bright sunlight that streamed through the window. Reflexively, Scott closed his eyes and brought his comforter up over his head. "G'way!" Smiling at his oldest son's behavior, Jeff had a sudden image of him doing the same thing as a teenager.

_Normally, Scott had been an early riser but following a night of being awake to the wee hours of the morning to keep an eye on John and Samantha when they were star-gazing he tended to sleep in. The twins had had a tendency to forget the time when indulging in one of their favorite past-times. Scott had felt it was his responsibility to make sure that they got some sleep and refused to sleep until he knew that they were asleep in their beds. It was on those mornings that Scott would mirror Virgil's inept ability to ignore any attempts of being roused from his comfortable bed._

Shaking his head at the memory, he once more attempted to wake his willful son. Grabbing the thick comforter and pulling it off the bed resulted in Scott shouting out in irritation.

"DAMNIT, I-I'M IN M-M-MY SK-SKI-SKIVVIES! GET…O-OUT…N-N-NOW!" Glaring irately at his father, Scott covered himself with the extra pillow on his bed.

"I'm giving you five minutes to get dressed and downstairs. There is an officer in the sitting room waiting to speak to you and Virgil about the accident," Jeff calmly countered. "Five minutes." He and Kyrano left the room to the sounds of Scott grumbling about the stupidity of being questioned so early in the morning when all he wanted to do was sleep. Tossing his pillow aside, he stood up and grabbed the jeans he'd thrown over the back of a chair. Stretching slightly before sliding his long legs into the denim material, he winced a bit at some of the minor aches and pains that were the result of the accident. His mumbled complaints continued while he searched for a loose fitting t-shirt. Thanks to the cast on his arm, he couldn't wear any thing with long sleeves except for his coat.

_"Dumbass just had to run us off the road," he thought. "He could have killed my brother and sister as well as me. You'd think that the cops would look at that instead of bothering us." _He sat down on the side of his bed to put his socks and shoes on. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to tie his sneakers with one hand, he tucked the laces inside the shoes. With a precursory glance at the mirror above his dresser, he decided to skip combing his hair. _"Who'd notice anyway since I keep it cut short?" _

"SCOTT! TIME'S UP, NOW GET DOWN HERE!" Jeff's voice was muffled because of the closed door but Scott heard him none the less. He angrily grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open which slammed against the wall with a loud crash.

"Something wrong, Scott?" Nicole was walking down the hall when he stormed out of his room, muttering to himself.

"N-no…g-good m-m-morning, N-Nic." Embarrassed at not being able to speak without stuttering, a warm blush crept up his neck and face. He looked away from her and hurried downstairs to the sitting room. Virgil was sitting on one of the easy chairs drinking his coffee. A police officer was seated on the sofa with a small notebook in his hand.

"Morning, Scott," Virgil said when he saw his older brother. Scott ignored his younger brother and focused his attention on the officer on the sofa. "Um, this is Officer Colenso. He's here to--"

"W-wa-was it n-nec-nece-necessary to be h-he-here s-so early?" he demanded. Officer Colenso had stood up and was clearly assessing any threats to his well-being. The man before him was obviously not in a good mood.

"Sorry, Sir, but I have to finish the investigation. You are aware that someone died as a result of your accident, aren't you?" he asked. Virgil blanched at the question but that was nothing in comparison to Scott's reaction.

"G-g-good…th-that m-me-means he g-got w-w-what he de-des-deserved for r-ru-running us off the r-road," he snapped.

"Excuse me?" The officer was clearly taken aback at the acidic tone in Scott's statement. Virgil was suddenly by his brother's side as a precaution.

"I s-said g-g-good," he reiterated. "N-n-now ask…" Shaking his head slightly, he glanced at his brother. _"I'm really not up for this, Virg. Get rid of him before I say something really out of line. I don't understand why I'm so pissed off." _Virgil stared hard at him before realizing that Scott hadn't spoken out. His voice was in Virgil's head yet again.

_"I'll answer the questions unless they're directed right at you." _Scott didn't appear to change his posture but Virgil noticed a minute difference in his stance. "Scott, sit down and drink your coffee. It's right next to mine. Officer, please sit down and begin. My brother has to be back at the hospital today for therapy." The other two men sat down and Virgil sighed in relief at having avoided a scene with Scott's temper.

"Virgil, what happened the night of your accident?" Colenso asked. "What caused Scott to lose control of the SUV?"

"Scott was driving us home from the grocery store when a pick-up truck sped up behind us. The driver rammed us and we hit a patch of black ice," he said. "Scott lost control at that point and as a result, the SUV, with us in it, rolled down the ravine. Everything else is kind of hazy. I can vaguely recall Samantha asking me where I hurt and struggling to breathe. The next thing I can remember was waking up in the hospital." Colenso jotted something down on the notebook before looking up at Scott.

"Is that what happened?" he asked.

"Y-y-yes." Scowling at the officer, Scott picked up his coffee mug. "S-Sam-Sammie c-can tell y-you m-m-more." The officer looked over at Virgil as if to confirm what Scott had said.

"What he means is that Samantha was conscious the whole time and could give you more details," Virgil explained.

"One more question before I ask that your sister come in here. Did either of you know Mark Wellington, the individual who stopped to help you?" Both brothers stared at the officer in silence before, Virgil spoke up.

"Mark had an obsession with our sister. He stalked her, broke into the townhouse she and John shared while they were attended Harvard, abducted John and tortured him, and then abducted Alex, Samantha's husband, and Benny, their youngest son," Virgil said gruffly. "So in a way, yeah, we knew Mark Wellington."

_"Keep calm."_

"Do you want me to get Samantha or any of our brothers who were first on the scene?" Virgil asked.

"If you could bring them all here so that we can wrap this part of the investigation up," Officer Colenso answered. Virgil opened the sitting room doors and called out.

"SAM, GORDON, ALEX, AND JOHN, SITTING ROOM!" His yell startled Jeff who was just coming down the stairs with Danica and Tin-Tin.

"Stop yelling, Virgil," he admonished his fourth-born. "They're in the kitchen eating breakfast." The words were no sooner out of his mouth that the four people that Virgil called for came out into the hallway leading to the front of the house.

"You yelled?" Gordon asked sarcastically.

"Officer Colenso wants to speak with all of you as well," Virgil explained. Alex groaned softly just before the mini-explosion he expected happened.

"I've already told him all that I could and we have to be going within the next ten minutes," Sam snapped. Officer Colenso stepped into the open doorway and looked over at her.

"May I remind you, Samantha, that this is an on-going investigation and that a man is dead?" he asked sternly. Gordon and John looked at each other and shook their head.

"Oh shit, she's going to blow!" Gordon's remark was only heard by John and Alex. Both of whom struggled not to snigger in response. By this time, Scott had also moved to stand next to Virgil as if to see their sister's reaction.

"That _**man** _deserved to die for all the stress he put this family through. Over and over again, he caused harm and undue heartache for us," Sam said somewhat quietly. Her tone belied her true emotions which were fighting hard for release. "Not only that but we've had to replace belongings that he trashed when he broke into my home—"

"Samantha—" Ignoring her father, she continued.

"My father bore the expense of providing me with a bodyguard after he jumped me by my car in the parking lot at Harvard and the medical bills for my brother's hospital stay when Mark tortured him—"

"Samantha—" This time her father was a little louder, yet, again she ignored him.

"I had to pay the medical bills when Mark abducted my husband and son before he tortured and beat Alex—"

"**SAMANTHA—"** This time she stopped and looked over at her father, brothers, and Alex. All of who had called her name.

"What?" she snapped irritably.

"That's enough, young lady," Jeff retorted. "Go sit down on the sofa. Alex and John…"

"We know, sit down on either side of her," John replied.

"And don't let her up," finished Alex. Gordon led them into the sitting room once Virgil and Scott entered first.

"Officer Colenso, please excuse Samantha's outburst," Jeff said. "She's correct in saying that she and this family have suffered quite a bit at Mark's hand. She meant no disrespect to you but is very outspoken when she feels threatened or overwhelmed."

"I understand, Mr. Tracy, but she has to understand the magnitude of this accident. Any time a person dies under unusual circumstances, a thorough investigation has to be performed," he replied.

"Unusual circumstances, my ass," Samantha muttered under her breath, earning her a jab in the ribs from Alex and John.

"Knock it off, Sammie," John ordered. "He's not out to get you but trying to do his job. Give him a break!" With an exasperated huff, she sat back against the sofa and glared up at the ceiling.

"Whatever. Alex, you do realize that this is going to delay us in getting to your parents, don't you?" she asked, tersely.

"So, we'll be a day later than we planned. That's no big deal, Samantha," he replied calmly. Officer Colenso stood in front of the closed sitting room doors, watching the group of Tracys and Murphys.

"I'll try to hurry this part up so as to not overly delay you," he told them. Samantha glared up at him when she detected the sarcasm in his voice but wisely kept her silence. "Which one of you were the first on the scene?"

"Alex, John, and I went out searching for them," Gordon stated. "I noticed the pick-up on the side of the road with its headlights on. When we stopped and looked, we noticed the marks of something heavy rolling down into the ravine. Running and sliding half-way down the hillside, we saw the SUV Scott had been driving. It was lying on its side but there was no movement around it. John moved to the front of the cab and saw the body in the windshield. That's when Samantha called out that they were hurt but that she couldn't see to assess Virgil and Scott's injuries. I called emergency services and met them half-way up the hill. From there everything should be documented by the rescue and law enforcement services."

"John and Alex, is that the way the events happened?" Colenso asked. Sam bristled at his words and sat up.

"My bro—" Her diatribe was cut off when Alex clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Not a word, Samantha," he warned, pulling her back against him. Scott watched his only sister with a bemused expression. He had known that she would be difficult to keep under control but he wasn't feeling up to corralling her behavior.

"Yes, Sir," John answered while Alex looked up at the officer and nodded. The doors suddenly opened and Jeff stepped into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Scott has to be back at the hospital for his therapy," he said. "If there are any other questions, we'll all be here this afternoon."

"Except for Alex and I," Samantha added after she made Alex move his hand by licking it.

"Thank you, Mr. Tracy, for your cooperation in this matter. That goes for the rest of you and hopefully it will all be wrapped up soon," he said. Kyrano appeared at the door to show the police officer to the front door.

"Good day, Sir," Kyrano said as he closed the front door. Just as he closed the door, a full-blown Tracy attitude show-down between Samantha, Jeff, and surprisingly, John started. He could hear John start on Samantha and decided to make himself scarce.

* * *

"Samantha, do you always have to be so rude and obnoxious to anyone you don't agree with?" John snapped. Samantha quickly stood up and glared down at her twin. 

"I don't trust him, John. There's something not quite true about his involvement in this investigation," she retorted. "And for your information, I wasn't being rude. I was merely pointing out that I'm needed back in San Diego to assess the vandalism done to my office building." Gordon sat back and watched his brother and sister with a grin on his face until he noticed Scott and Virgil glaring at him.

"What? I didn't do anything," he sputtered. "This is all Sammie and Johnny." Jeff was trying to keep his own temper under control and was counting to one hundred under his breath. As soon as the twins heard their names, they turned to face their younger brother.

"WHAT'S ALL JOHNNY AND SAMMIE?" They both snapped at the same time much to Gordon's discomfiture. He realized too late that they might argue with each other but would turn on someone messing with either of them.

"JOHN GLENN TRACY AND SAMANTHA MICHELLE TRACY MURPHY, SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!" Jeff roared at his twins. The quietness in the room was instantaneous and complete. "Everyone out but John and Sam. Scott, get ready for your therapy at the hospital. Bekkii will be waiting on you. Gordon, you can drive him to the hospital. Virgil, I want you to rest and take it easy today. Alex, Johnny has been pretty quiet so I think I can safely assume that he's into mischief." Alex started to shake his head and argue when he noticed the glares coming from Jeff, Sam, and John. Following his brother-in-laws, he hurried out of the room.

"They're in for it now," Gordon said to no one in particular. Nods of silent agreement were the only responses he got as they all scattered to do what Jeff had ordered them to do. "Scott, let me know when you're ready to go." Virgil went back up to his bedroom to relax. Scott followed Alex to the kitchen, his stomach rumbling all the way.

"Hungry?" Alex asked. With a wry grin, Scott sat down in his chair after he'd grabbed what he wanted to eat.

"That obvious, huh?" he retorted. Not seeing his children, Alex went on a search of the downstairs before going up to their bedroom. The four of them were sitting on the floor of their bedroom playing with some of the Christmas presents they'd received. Quietly, he ducked out of their room and went back to his.

* * *

"He started it, Dad," Sam said angrily. 

"How old are you?" John retorted. "I thought we were the same age but it seems that you've regressed to a six-year-old."

"Have not," she shot back. Jeff took a step towards them and she quickly shut her mouth and looked down at the floor.

"I don't know what the hell has gotten into the two of you but this nonsense is ending right now, understood?" He made direct eye contact with each of them and received sullen agreements.

"Yes, Sir," John answered.

"Yes, Sir," Samantha echoed. "May I be excused? I'll ask Alan to drive us to the airport."

"Have a safe trip, Samantha, and let me know what's going on out there," he replied. Feeling as if she'd gotten a reprieve, she hurried out of the room and upstairs in search of her youngest brother. John hadn't moved from the sofa but watched her leave.

"Has she always been this moody?" he muttered just loud enough for his dad to hear.

"Yes, you just chose to ignore it. Though, she does have a right to be upset with this officer," he answered. _"I don't quite trust this officer either. He looks slightly familiar. Kind of like I've seen him before._


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Samantha and any other original characters.

A/N: Sorry about the long delay in updating this story but it appears that I'm one of those writers who are unable to focus on more than one story at a time. Missing Link is now complete so I can now focus completely on this one.

A/N: I want to say a huge thanks to Andrew for reading over parts of this chapter and giving me advice. Also, Ms. Hobgoblin, here's my chapter. Enjoy-sam1

Chapter 32

The two men walked through the hospital until they reached the room number that had been jotted down on a scrap of paper. After verifying that they were going into the correct office, Gordon opened the door and followed Scott into the waiting area.

"I'm hh-here for an a-ap-pointment w-w-with Bekkii," Scott told the receptionist while signing in. She looked up at him and smiled thinly.

"Your name please," she said in response. _"Wonder what his story is?" _

"S-Scott T-T-Tracy," he stammered, embarrassed.

"I'll let her know that you're here. Have a seat and she'll be with you momentarily," she informed him. Scott walked back to where Gordon was flipping through a magazine. Glancing up at his oldest brother, he noticed the irritated look on his face.

"What's wrong, Scott?" he asked, putting the magazine aside. Scott nearly burst out laughing when he saw the title _Highlights for Children._ That was definitely in Gordon's category and one that he could readily relate to. Gordon saw the twitch of Scott's mouth and glared at him. "It's a very good magazine with important stories in it. And don't forget the section where you have to find several items hidden in the picture is a great."

"O-only you, G-Gordy," Scott chuckled before he started scowling again. "Th-this is s-st-stupid! Wh-what do I n-n-need th-therapy for?" Neither of the brothers noticed Bekkii walk up next to them.

"You need therapy because you're having speech problems, you've been in a coma, and most importantly because your doctor said so," she spoke up calmly. "Now, Mr. Tracy, if you'll come with me we can get started and then you can go home to your family." With a brief nod of recognition in Gordon's direction, she turned around and walked back to the door that led back to the therapy rooms.

"Better get going, Scotty. She doesn't look like she's in the mood to be dealing with hard cases today," Gordon quipped. "Have fun and see you in a bit." He picked up the magazine he'd laid aside and began flipping back to the hidden picture. "I know that I'm smarter than little kids so this shouldn't be a problem." Scott barely heard his muttering when he stood up to follow Bekkii through the open door.

"W-what w-w-will I have t-to do?" Scott asked, worriedly. Looking at her patient with a sympathetic glance, Bekkii answered him in a reassuring tone.

"Dr. Gallagher wants another scan to make sure that nothing was missed," she said. "Therapy will consist of getting you back to the level of speech you were at before the accident. From what I've seen of the accident pictures in the newspaper and media, I'm guessing that you took a hard knock to the head and that is triggering the speech problems. Have you noticed anything else out of the ordinary? Such as getting upset easily?"

"Y-yes," he muttered, red-faced. Bekkii noticed his discomfort and made a mental note to speak with Gordon and later to call Mr. Tracy at home.

"Scott, what you're going through is normal and I promise that we'll do all that we can to help you through this. I'll give you my personal pager so that you can call me if things get particularly trying and you need someone from outside of your family to speak to, if you'd like," she offered. Scott looked at her and grinned.

"T-th-thank you," he replied. The grin on his face lit up his eyes and Bekkii was startled to feel a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Um, okay, let's get started then," she managed to say even as she felt her cheeks redden.

* * *

"Mommy, how come you no fwy the airpwane?" The Murphy family had been in the family plane for no more than thirty minutes and airborne for about fifteen minutes.

"Cus Daddy made her sit with us," Johnny answered. "Him knows Mommy's eyes hurt and he don't want her to hurt." Samantha looked at her eldest son and smiled at his perceptiveness. He was very much like Gordon in that aspect and that is what led him to get into trouble like his favorite uncle was prone to.

"And her arm still has an owie," Lucy added. Glancing down at her ace-wrapped wrist, Samantha blew out an exasperated sigh. "What's wrong, Mommy?"

"Nothing, Sweetie, I just don't like having owies," she answered, truthfully. She had chosen a seat across the aisle from Mikey and Benny. Lucy and Johnny were in their booster seats just behind her. Books and other activities were kept within each of the four children's reach. Samantha also kept a small cooler bag with four sippy cups of juice and favorite snacks for each of them tucked under her seat.

"Mommy, when we goin' to see Grandma and Grandpa?" Johnny asked. His legs kicking softly against his seat, another trait he'd picked up from Gordon…excessive energy that had to have some physical release. Normally, swimming in the family pool or in a lagoon Gordon had deemed safe for his nephew to learn how to scuba dive was his outlet but being cooped up on a small plane didn't allow him that luxury.

"We'll be going to Florida as soon as I take care of some problems at my office," she promised. "But in the meantime, I need you to stop kicking so that I can take your shoes off. Where did Uncle Gordon take you for a walk at, a mud pit?" Once his shoes were stowed under his seat, he chuckled at the way she wrinkled nose in distaste. "You need some new shoes, little fish, and we'll save those dirty ones for your Uncle Gordon to clean."

"Yep, he said it'd be funny," he admitted. "But, Mommy, won't Uncle Gordy get all yucky while cleaning my shoes?"

"Really, that is so interesting that he said that," she muttered, a small smile playing on her lips. "He may get dirty but Grandma will make sure he gets all cleaned up or she'll tan his hide." Her smirk widened when she envisioned their little grandmother tanning her brother's hide." Guess Uncle Gordon will have to see what I think is funny when we get back home." Johnny looked at her curiously at her barely heard comment and was about to ask her about it when the intercom came on.

"Samantha, can you come to the cockpit for a moment?" Alex asked through the intercom system. She quickly stood up and glanced around at her four children.

"Behave yourselves, alright?" When all four of them had answered, she hurried to the cockpit. "Alex?" He'd already switched on the auto-pilot and had his seatbelt undone. Once she'd said his name, he stood up and gently pushed her in the captain's chair.

"Be right back, you have the controls," he called back. He all but ran to the rear of the plane and ducked into the bathroom much to the bewilderment of his children.

"Daddy hafta potty," Mikey whispered to Benny. "Hope him don' wet himself."

"DADDY DOESN'T WET HIMSELF, MIKEY!" Johnny had heard his brother and had instantly come to their father's defense. The two brothers glared at one another while their respective twin glared at him also. None of them noticed their father walking up the aisle towards them. He, however, had heard Johnny scream at Mikey and noticed the four of them glaring at each other.

"What did I miss?" he asked from behind Johnny and Lucy's seats. He wasn't surprised to see them jump a bit before looking back at him.

"I told Mikey that you don't wet yourself, Daddy," Johnny volunteered. "Big people don't wet themselves, right?" Mikey's indignant expression spoke volumes for what he thought of his oldest brother's comment.

"I DIN'T SAY DADDY WETTED HIMSELF!" He retorted loudly. This earned him a stern look from his dad. "I told Benny that I hoped that you din't wet youself."

"Well, I'm grateful that you were both looking after my interests but as you can see, I made it to the bathroom and did not wet myself," he assured them. "If you'll excuse me, I need to make your Mommy get back here before she locks me out of the cockpit." It was at that moment, the five passengers heard a door close and the obvious sound of a lock being used.

"Daddy's wocked out now, Mikey," Benny said. The grin on his little face caused his eyes to twinkle as well.

"Samantha, you unlock this door right now," Alex ordered. "You're going to irritate your eyes more with the direct sunlight coming in the windows."

"I'm wearing my aviator shades," she called back. "I want to fly so you can sit back there with our children and let me have some fun piloting the plane." He banged on the door a couple of more times to no avail.

"Fine, I'll just call Scott and let him know what his little sister is up to," he threatened. Suddenly the lock clicked and the door opened with Sam standing there.

"You wouldn't dare," she replied.

"Want to take the chance?" he asked, sliding past her and into the captain's chair. "We'll be landing at the airport in a couple of hours. Come here, Honey." Samantha went to the side of his chair, leaned down and kissed him.

"You're evil for using the Scott threat," she whispered while caressing the stubble along his jaw.

"Yep, but it got you to unlock the door, didn't it?" he shot back, jokingly.

"Okay, you won that little battle but don't think that you're going to--" Whatever she was about to say was cut off abruptly.

"MOMMY, I HAFTA POTTY NOW!"

"ME TOO!" The two boys were squirming in their seats while trying to jab at the seatbelt's release button.

"Saved by our sons wonderful sense of timing," she said, hurrying back to help Mikey and Benny out of their seats.

"That's the way I've trained them. To always be counted on to bail me out when I'm in the doghouse," he joked back.

"Mommy, I hafta potty, too," Johnny admitted.

"Lucy, do you have to potty as well?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, Mommy, but I can wait til my bubbies are done," Lucy answered, patiently. She had learned that every time they'd fly somewhere all of her brothers would have to go potty at the same time. This is kind of hard with only one bathroom on the airplane. "Mommy, how come they all hafta potty at the same time?"

"Well, Sweetie, it's because they each have to do what the other is doing or in Mikey and Benny's case, they have both finished their juice," she told Lucy. She helped Lucy down from her seat just as Johnny went running by them towards the cockpit.

"I help Daddy fly the plane," he shouted as he ran by.

"Or in Johnny's case, he just can't sit still too long," Sam added, wearily. Lucy hurried back to the bathroom while Sam hurried to the cockpit to get Johnny. He'd already climbed up in the co-pilot's seat and was jabbering away to his dad.

"Daddy, I wanna help fly the plane," he said. Sam came up behind him and lifted him out of the seat.

"Not yet, Johnny," she told him. "You are needed back in the passenger cabin with me." He struggled in her grasp until she tapped his leg. "That's enough."

"I just wanna help Daddy," he whined. He laid his head on her shoulder and played with her hair. She carried him back to the passenger cabin but decided to hold him on her lap. She knew that he was tired from getting up so early in the morning and was approaching his nap time. Mikey and Benny climbed up in the seat next to her and fell asleep with no fuss. Lucy had managed to fasten herself back in her seat and had fallen asleep as well. Samantha softly sang a lullaby that her mother had sung to her and her brothers when they were younger and gently rocked Johnny in her arms. When she thought that Johnny had fallen asleep, she stopped singing.

"Don't stop, Mommy," he mumbled. "Is a pretty song." Relaxed with him dozing in her arms, she couldn't refuse such a simple request and started singing to him again. She didn't hear the click of the intercom being turned on so she wasn't aware that Alex was listening in from the cockpit. Staring out of the window, she thought back to when she and Alex had first found out that she was pregnant. Smiling to herself, she remembered how nervous she was then and how that nervous feeling disappeared when Johnny and Lucy were born. She still asked Grandma for advice as well as her dad but all-in-all she and Alex were quite comfortable being parents to two sets of twins.

"Samantha, we'll be landing in about fifteen minutes." Samantha's eyes shot open at the sound of Alex's disembodied voice coming from a speaker above her head. Johnny was still securely settled on her lap, asleep. With a small yawn, she stood up and carried him to his seat and fastened him in.

"Hold me, Mommy," he muttered.

"Sorry, my little fish man, but we'll be landing in just a short time and we all have to be fastened in our seatbelts," she told him before settling Mikey and Benny in their seats and fastening them in. Both boys looked up at her and grinned.

"We dere yet?" Mikey asked. Samantha double checked Lucy's seatbelt and sat down in her seat and smiled at him.

"Almost, Sweetie," she told him. "Alex, we're all fastened in and secure."

"We're almost there," he said.

* * *

"Scott, what is this?" Bekkii was sitting across from him at a small table. A stack of random pictures in a pile next to her hand.

"A b-bike," he stammered, angrily. They'd been working on his speech for almost forty minutes and he was reaching the end of what he could tolerate. "Be-Bekkii, this is s-st-stupid. I know wh-what they are b-b-but I can't s-say it wi-with-without st-stut-stuttering." He scooted back in his chair so hard that it fell with a loud thump when he stood. Glaring angrily around the room, he lashed out and swept the pictures off the table with his arm. Bekkii sat there and watched as the pictures fluttered to the floor. Once the last one was down, she looked up at Scott.

"Sit down, now," she ordered. Her voice was neither raised nor frightened but stern and forthcoming. "Your doctor has ordered therapy for you and it is my job to provide that therapy. How we continue is your choice because either way I get paid. Now, will it be the easy way where you do as instructed or will it be the difficult way and I recommend that you're admitted as an inpatient again?" Not used to being told what to do by anyone other than his dad or grandmother, Scott crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"I w-w-want to g-g-go," he retorted, angrily. With a last glance at her, he stalked to the door and threw it open. He recalled which hallway they'd taken to get to the room and followed it back to the waiting room.

"Shannon, call Dr. Gallagher and let her know that her patient, Scott Tracy, has walked out of his therapy session." Bekkii had called the front desk as soon as Scott had left the room. "Let his brother, Gordon, know that he's heading that way."

"Gordon Tracy," the receptionist called. Startled, Gordon dropped the magazine and hurried to the window.

"What's wrong with my brother?" he asked. "I'm, Gordon, his brother."

"He stormed out—" The waiting room door slammed open and Scott stormed out of the now open door into the waiting room.

"Never mind, I'll handle him," Gordon assured her. "Hey, Scott, what are you doing out here? I thought you had at least an hour session." Scott grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the exit.

"H-ho-home," he ordered, shoving Gordon in front of him.

"Sorry but you're not done with therapy," Gordon tried.

"NOW!" Scott yelled. His face began to redden with anger while his emotions fought for dominance. Several patients and visitors edged away from the two men. Shannon called for security while Bekkii edged towards the brothers.

* * *

_"Mom? It's Adam." _

_"What's the latest, Son?"_

_"Samantha and her husband are flying out to San Diego with their four children. Seems as though, she has a meeting at her office."_

_"Perfect, I'll let Eric know what's going on. You keep doing what you've been doing and keep me updated."_

_"Yes, Mom."_

* * *

"Tracy residence," Kyrano answered, politely. "Hold a moment, please." Calmly but in a hurried manner, he hurried to Jeff Tracy's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called. Kyrano hurried in and closed the door behind him much to Jeff's surprise. "What's wrong, Kyrano?"

"Mister Scott's therapist's office is on the phone and says it's important that she speak with you," he answered while Jeff answered the vidphone on his desk.

"Jeff Tracy," he answered. "How may I help you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Tracy, but Scott—" A loud thumping on the stairs distracted Jeff from the call and he looked towards the open doorway. Moments later, Virgil appeared, holding his arm against his chest and breathing hard.

"Scott needs me, now," he managed to gasp. "Someone needs to drive me to the hospital or give me the keys to the SUV in the driveway." His tone was enough to let everyone within earshot that telling him 'no' was not an acceptable option.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" Jeff asked the person on the vidphone while glancing at Virgil with a pointed look.

"Scott has left his therapy session and is now in the waiting room with Gordon," Shannon answered just as a loud crash sounded in the background of the office. She visibly flinched at the sound of the crash.

"DAMNIT, SCOTT, KNOCK IT OFF!" Gordon's voice sounded in Jeff's home study and everyone's eyes widened.

"You're needed here immediately, Sir," Shannon added. "The police have been called and a security team is on the way."

"I'm on my way," he said before disconnecting the line. "Kyrano, please tell my mother where I'm going. Virgil, get your coat on now. You're coming with me." The two men hurried out to the SUV and Jeff pushed his luck and sped to the hospital.

"How did you know about Scott?" he asked in the silence of the vehicle.

"I don't know," Virgil answered, rubbing his eyes. "I just felt his anger and embarrassment. I know that this sounds crazy, Dad, but I don't know what else it could be." He took a deep breath and continued. "Ever since Scott woke up, we've been able to 'talk' to each other. We don't have to speak out loud but…damn, what's the word I want?"

"Telepathically?" Jeff offered.

"Yeah, that's the word," he agreed. "I know it sounds farfetched but it's true."

"Son, if there is one thing that I've learned from Kyrano it's you can never discredit something that you don't understand," Jeff told him. "Look at John and Samantha. Sometimes they never say a spoken word but you can see them nodding or shaking their head as if answering the other. Just because it's not happened to me doesn't mean that I don't think that telepathy could be a very real form of conversing between two close individuals." Virgil let out a relieved sigh and grinned at his dad.

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that," he admitted. "I thought for sure that you'd be ready to have my mental capabilities tested." Jeff couldn't help but chuckle at his son's relief but that moment of lightness was abruptly ended when they pulled into the parking lot in front of the professional building of the hospital. Several security and police cruisers were parked in front of the entrance along with local media vans.

"Damn, I bet this has to do with Scott," Jeff muttered. Virgil's face paled and he shoved his door open and threw up next to the SUV.

"Dad, we have to get to him." The urgency in his voice compelled Jeff to hurriedly escort him to the entrance of the building.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but this area is currently off-limits," a rookie officer told them.

"My sons are in there and we have reason to believe that my oldest is the cause of this," Jeff explained. "Please let us help." The rookie looked at them disbelievingly until a spark of recognition flashed in his mind.

"You're Jefferson Tracy," he exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Sir, but I can't allow anyone through." Virgil shot a dark look at the officer and shoved past him just in time to see a figure on a gurney being pushed into the main lobby. His arms secured with handcuffs on the side rails of the gurney, blood trickled down the side of his face and his eyes were closed, his breathing ragged. His lip was bloody as well as his hands. Gordon was walking behind the gurney, handcuffed as well but sporting a black eye and a small cut on his face.

"I'm telling you that he has a head injury and this is part of it," Gordon snapped, angrily.

"Save it for the judge," said the cop behind him. "Next you'll be telling us that you are the son of Jefferson Tracy." A few of the other officers around him snickered much to Gordon's annoyance. Jeff and Virgil had heard enough and shoved past the rookie who'd stepped in front of them again.

"Actually, Officer, they are my sons and I am Jefferson Tracy," Jeff said. The officer behind Gordon looked up at Jeff and swallowed hard.

"Shit," he muttered. Gordon couldn't help the grin that stole across his face.

"Dad! Am I ever glad to see you," he said. "Make them take these 'cuffs off and get Scotty checked out. They tazed him because he couldn't get his anger under control—"

"OF ALL THE STUPID AND RECKLESS THINGS TO DO TO SOMEONE WITH A KNOWN HEAD INJURY! HE AND HIS FATHER SHOULD SUE THE HELL OUT OF THE HOSPITAL AND THE POLICE DEPARTMENT! YOU BUNCH OF DUMBASS HICKS!" A tall, dark-haired woman was following the police officers through the professional building and towards the emergency room. A large group of spectators were clustered in the doorways of various offices off the main lobby. Another woman came running towards them from the opposite way. Her white lab coat flaring out behind her.

"Bekkii, what is going on here?" she demanded.

"Dr. Gallagher, Scott lost his temper but he'd admitted to me that he'd had a hard time with his emotions. He tried to leave but Gordon stopped him and then he started throwing the chairs in the waiting room as well as the lamps. Security and the police were called and one of them thought it'd be a good idea to punch both Scott and Gordon in an attempt to get them under control. When that didn't work with Scott, they tazed him several times," she huffed angrily. Jeff and Virgil had moved up to look at Scott now that the small group had stopped in the hallway. Gordon was kept back by one of the police officers.

_"Couldn't stop getting angry, Virg. Tried to stop it but I couldn't." _Scott's body convulsed on the gurney. His wrists pulling roughly against the handcuffs. _"HELP ME, VIRGIE!" _

"DAMNIT, HE'S SEIZING!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them except Samantha and any original characters.

A/N: YES! I finally made someone cuss out loud and in a review.(does happy dance) I didn't expect that to happen but still elated about it. Oh, and before I forget…thanks to a certain reviewer/writer who challenged me to a competition of seeing who could update the quickest.-sam1

Chapter 33

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Murphy." Brendan, a relatively new security officer, greeted Samantha when she came into the building, holding the hands of Lucy and Benny while Alex followed with Johnny and Mikey. They all stopped when Samantha did and waited for her to acknowledge her employee.

"It's Samantha and you are?" she asked politely. She and Jeff had authorized the hiring of two new security officers a couple of months prior to the vandalism of the building but she hadn't met him until then.

"I'm sorry. I forgot what Bill said about the informal ways of Mrs. Murphy, I mean, Samantha," he stammered, nervously. Smiling at the nervous man, she tried to help put him at ease.

"Relax, Brendan," she said, reading his badge. "I'm not going to bite you. I just prefer to be called Samantha and save the Mrs. Murphy for more formal occasions or when I want to put the media in their place." She watched as her idle chatter helped her new employee to relax some more. "Let me introduce you to some other faces you should get accustomed to seeing around here. This is my husband, Alex, our daughter, Lucy, and sons, Johnny, Mikey, and Benny." She told him while pointing each of the children out. "Alex is a researcher here as well. Periodically, you'll see my father, Jeff, and my brothers here to work on various things." Lucy tugged on her hand to get her attention.

"Mommy, Benny is 'fraid and wants to go inside and see Jessica," she told her. Looking down, Sam was surprised to find that Benny was hiding behind her legs with his eyes squeezed shut, fear causing his small frame to shake violently. Instantly, Sam knelt down and picked him up, rubbing his back to help calm him.

"Excuse us but he's afraid of new people," she apologized. "It's good to have you on staff." With another quick smile, she followed Alex and their children to the elevator that would take them up to the executive offices. Brendan watched them until the elevator doors closed and a sneer replaced the nervous demeanor he'd adopted for his first meeting with Samantha Murphy and her brood.

* * *

_"Eric, she's here with her brood."_

_"Are any of her brothers or Dad with her?"_

_"No, it's just her, her lapdog, and brats."_

_"Keep an eye on them and keep me updated. I'll call Mom and update her as well." _

* * *

"Benny okay, Mommy?" Johnny asked after he and Lucy had pushed the button for the top floor. Alex tried to gently pry Benny's arms from around Sam's neck but gave up when he suddenly tightened his hold. 

"No wanna see stwanger," he mumbled. His face pressed against Sam's neck with her hair partially hiding his head.

"It's safe now, Benny," Alex assured him. "We're the only ones on the elevator." Cautiously, he looked around before loosening his hold on his mother. Sam rubbed her neck a little with one hand before hugging him to her again.

"That's one tight grip you have there, little man," she said, ruefully. Alex chuckled at her comment but was interrupted by Mikey tugging on his leg.

"Wanna see, Bubby," he demanded. Holding his arms up, he stared up at his dad until he was picked up and could see his twin. "Okay, Bubby? Me no let you get hurted no more."

"I 'tect you both," Johnny added. "And Lucy."

"Me, too," she said. "I protect my bubbies. And Mommy and Daddy protect us too." The elevator stopped and the doors opened for them to step out in the waiting area of the executive floor. Jessica looked up when she heard her name.

"JESS!" Johnny and Lucy ran towards their mother's assistant and hugged her legs. "We missed you a whole bunch!" Her gentle laughter made them laugh with her.

"I missed you as well," she told them. "Did Santa come and visit you?"

"Yep, and him brung us a lot of presents," Johnny told her proudly. "But Mommy, Uncle Virg, and Uncle Scott got owies." Jessica looked up sharply at her boss, taking in the ace-bandage and sunglasses.

"Samantha, what happened?" she asked.

"Car accident on the twenty-third," Samantha answered. She turned to Alex and stared at him for a moment. "Are you going down to the labs for awhile?"

"I wasn't planning on it except to nip into my office and grab a file that I wanted to look at," he replied. "Why?"

"Jessica, I hate to ask but do you have time to take the wild ones to the playroom? I have a meeting with Alick and once that's done we'll be heading out again," Sam asked. "I don't want you to feel obligated if you're busy but it would be a big help to us."

"I've got everything caught up for now. Things have been kind of slow around here with the holidays," she answered. "Mikey and Benny, do you want to go with Johnny and Lucy to the playroom. I'm pretty sure that there are some snacks and juice in there as well."

"Me hungwy, Jess," Mikey told her with a big grin on his face. "Bubby 'fraid of stwanger." Jessica looked up at Alex and Samantha for an explanation.

"Brendan, the new security officer, was downstairs at the security desk," Alex explained. "Evidently, Benny wasn't too keen on meeting someone new today." Benny was still nestled as close to Samantha as he could manage even though he no longer had a death grip around her neck.

"Benny, do you want to come with me and Johnny, Lucy, and Mikey?" she asked the shy boy. "I promise that no strangers will come into the playroom. It will just be the five us in there and I'll shut the door so you won't even see anyone."

"Jus' us?" Benny asked, hesitantly. He clearly wanted to play with his brothers and sister but he didn't want to be bothered by anyone not related or familiar to him. When Jessica nodded her head, he held his arms out to her and let her hold him. "Awright, wet's go pway." She led the Murphy children to the playroom that Samantha had set up for times that she or Alex had to fly into San Diego for a meeting or whatnot before the family went on a vacation or to visit Alex's parents.

"Thanks, Jessica," Samantha called after them. "Johnny, you make sure that you behave yourself." Johnny paused and looked back at his parents with a devious grin on his face.

"I'll be good just like Uncle Gordy," he replied. Samantha groaned dramatically before laughing at her son's remark.

"Jessica, good luck and if you need me, I'll be in my office with Alick," she told her assistant. She and Alex watched them until the playroom door closed behind them. "Well, we may not have the next Terrible Two but I think that Johnny is doing his best to compensate for Lucy." Alex gave her a quick kiss and followed her into her office. He hung his jacket in the coat closet next to hers.

"I'm going to the labs for awhile. Call me when you're done with your meeting," he said. "Then we'll be off to sunny Florida to see my parents." Sam grimaced when he finished the sentence about seeing his parents. "Behave yourself, Honey. Mom means well and you have to admit that she just loves her perfect son beyond all reason because I can obviously do no wrong but you Tracys…well, that's another matter altogether." He struggled to keep a serious face but burst out laughing at her expression as well as the ludicrous thought of him being perfect. Shaking her head, she went to the water cooler near the sink and poured some hot water into her favorite mug and made herself a mug of tea. Alex grabbed a bottled water from the small refrigerator that had been situated beneath the counter.

"Get to work, mister," she finally told him. "And don't think for a moment that you're not going to pay for that comment." He grinned and raised an eyebrow at her suggestively.

"I can hardly wait for my punishment," he quipped. She smiled at his cheekiness before tenderly kissing him. "Love you, Honey, but the sooner we get done the sooner we can head out to finish our down time."

"I should be done in a couple of hours," she said with a quick glance at her watch. "Have fun and try to stay out of trouble."

"Trouble? Me? Never," he said, leaving her office and almost bumping into Alick. "Oops, sorry, Alick. Watch it she's in dragon mode." With another quick grin, he hurried to the elevators. Alick watched him leave, shaking his head at the antics his boss' husband.

"Don't mind him, Alick, he's full of himself today," Samantha muttered. "Would you like something to drink before we start the meeting?"

"Coffee would be great. It's been a hectic day with all the media calls and such," he told her. His trained eye noticed her posture tense up when he said media. "Samantha, this is nothing that we can't handle and the furor will die down as it always does when the Tracy or Murphy family crops up in the news. For such a large family not much happens to make the news but when it does it's like a feeding frenzy."

"Don't I know it," she replied, ruefully. "But it gets old when it does happen. We've never dealt with such blatant vandalism like what happened last night. I want to know who is behind it and why. Did you bring the surveillance videos?" He handed the disc to her and she put it in the DVD player before sitting down at her desk. The two of them studied the video and watched as the vandals hurriedly went about smashing the window and painting the Tracy Enterprises sign and window. Noticing something in the corner of the screen, she walked to the monitor and replayed the scene that caught her attention. When she saw it again, she paused the DVD player.

"What do you see?" Alick asked. It was obvious that she saw something that he'd missed.

"I've seen that man before," she answered, pointing to the corner of the screen. "But I can't remember where or why? Is there anyway that his image can be made clearer and a bit larger?"

"I can have the computer tech work on it," he said. With her permission, he called into the security office. "Anthony, I need you to come up to Samantha Murphy's office immediately." Once Alick and Samantha had pointed out and explained to Anthony what they wanted, he hurried back to his office and was able to get the results that were needed.

"Alick and Samantha, I've managed to make that image clearer," he put the disc in the DVD player and the image showed much clearer to Sam's dismay. Weakly, she sat down in her chair and stared at the screen in horror.

"Samantha, are you alright?" Alick asked, concerned.

"That's Mark," she told him. He stared at her in confusion until he recalled the picture of the man who'd stalked her for many years.

"I thought that he died in that accident," he said.

"I thought so too but I saw him Christmas Eve at the mall in Kansas," she admitted, still staring at the monitor. Peering a bit closer, she noticed the hair color and a scar on the man's face. "Wait, that's not him. The hair color is wrong and Mark didn't have a scar on his face."

"Could it be a relative?" Anthony suggested.

"It could be or it could be a coincidence," Alick cautioned. Samantha shook her head and spoke up again.

"It's no coincidence. Mark stalked me for ten years and I've seen him up close on too many occasions," she said, firmly. "If he was that obsessed something had to have triggered it and I wouldn't be surprised if his family was aware of his 'hobby'."

"I'll have the detective handling the case look into this man's family a bit more," Alick decided. "Stranger things have happened and unless we check into it, we won't find out."

"Go ahead and call him now," Samantha told him. "Have him come here if he's available so we can get some of this figured out." She moved away from her desk towards the windows overlooking the Pacific Ocean. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice her watch vibrating.

* * *

"HELP HIM!" Virgil shouted at Dr. Gallagher. His brother's back was arched, his eyes rolled back so that only the whites of is eyes were showing. 

"GET HIM TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM, NOW!" She shouted, grabbing hold of the gurney's rail and began to run with Bekkii, Jeff, and several security officers helping her move the gurney as fast as they could to the ER. Virgil hurried as fast as his broken ribs would allow while Gordon tried to shrug off the police officer who'd grabbed him when he tried to follow.

"LET GO!" He jerked away again only to be tackled to the ground and restrained.

"You are under arrest," the officer reminded him. Gordon bucked wildly from beneath the officer.

"THAT'S MY BROTHER. NOW LET ME GO!" His face reddened with the exertion he was putting forth to get away from the police and to his brother. With another final burst of effort, he bucked the officer off of him and struggled to his feet, backing away from the officers. His eyes darted around for an escape route and a way to follow his brothers and dad.

"Don't think of running," warned one of the officers. "Reggie, keep you tazer ready." Gordon wearily eyed the officer with the tazer aimed at him and lowered his head in defeat. "Wise move, mister." Cautiously, two officers approached him and each grabbed one of Gordon's arms, escorting him to a police cruiser parked in front of the entrance. Another officer read Gordon his rights before he was put in the back seat of the cruiser. Flashes from cameras brightened the dreary day and reporters chattered back and forth about a Tracy being arrested at the hospital. Television reporters scrambled for live interviews and inside information on what happened in the professional building of the hospital.

* * *

_"In local news, Gordon Tracy, son of Jefferson Tracy was arrested today at Wesley Medical Center in Wichita. Charges are being withheld from the public until the investigation is complete. Scott Tracy was also arrested but is being treated at the same hospital he was undergoing outpatient therapy. As most of you will remember, Scott and Virgil Tracy and their sister Samantha Murphy were involved in a vehicle accident on the 23rd of December. Mark Wellington from Hutchinson, Kansas died from his injuries when he stopped to help them." _Video taped footage of Virgil and Jeff arriving at the hospital and Gordon being put in a police cruiser were shown during the reporter's segment.

"Oh dear, this isn't good," Grandma muttered to herself. Hurrying to the stairway, she called up to her grandson. "ALAN!" A few moments later, Nicole appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Did you call someone, Grandma?" she asked.

"Yes, would you, please, get Alan from his room?" Grandma asked. With an odd look, Nicole waddled her way to Alan and Tin-Tin's bedroom.

"Alan?" she called, rapping on the door. "Grandma wants you downstairs."

"Be there in just a second." His voice muffled by the closed door. Waddling her way back to the top of the stairs, she told Grandma that Alan would be down in a moment. She carefully made her way down the stairs and towards the kitchen to get something to drink.

* * *

"Where is Gordon?" Jeff asked, pacing the floor. Dr. Gallagher had taken Scott back to a restricted area, leaving Jeff and Virgil at the door. One police officer was allowed to follow for security issues since Scott was under arrest. 

"I thought he was right behind us," Virgil said. Glancing back down the hallway, neither of them could see the red-headed prankster. A security officer overheard their conversation and added yet another thing for Jeff to worry and stew about.

"Was he associated with the disturbance in the professional building?" he asked.

"Yeah, he was over there," Jeff answered. "Do you know what happened?"

"The police arrested a man and took him to the local precinct," he told them. "The docs are treating the main one who caused the disturbance. Some rich playboy slacker from what I gathered." Virgil tensed up and glared at the security officer.

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" **Jeff demanded.

**"My brother is not a playboy slacker. He was injured in a car accident," **Virgil snapped through gritted teeth. Jeff laid a hand on his middle son's shoulder.

"Um, sorry," the officer said before hurrying away from them. Jeff pulled out his cell phone and dialed his attorney in Wichita.

"Randy, Jeff Tracy, I need you to get Gordon out of jail," he said without preamble. "He and Scott were arrested for disturbing the peace at Wesley Medical and to make a long story short, Scott was tazed and is now being treated. Gordon had a black eye and a bloody cheek. I was just informed he was taken to a local precinct. Please check into the charges against both of my sons. Thank you, we'll be here at the hospital." Jeff disconnected the call and looked over at Virgil who was still stewing over Scott being called a slacker.

"Why does everyone assume that we're lazy bums spending your money like it's our right to mooch off of you?" Virgil asked. "All of us work within Tracy Enterprises and help design aircraft or test pilot it."

"Son, how many days a year are any of you aside from Samantha at any of the offices?" Jeff watched his son flip back through his mental calendar figuring up days at the office.

"Um, I was at the office in San Diego about ten days, four days in New York, and two days in Tokyo. So, sixteen days at an actual office, why?" he answered. "Oh, I guess when you look at it like that."

"That's where the perception and unfounded truth comes from," Jeff answered. "They don't realize what you do in development and plans at your Island office."

"Mr. Tracy, you and Virgil may come back to see Scott now," Dr. Gallagher said from just beyond the now open door. Once they had reached her, she continued to speak. "We have him stabilized now and administered an anticonvulsant. He is drifting in and out of consciousness so I don't know if any further damage was done to his brain. I'd like to speak to the other brother who witnessed the whole episode. Where is he?"

"He was arrested and taken to a police precinct," Virgil admitted.

"Without being treated?" she asked. "I'm sure that I saw blood on his face."

"My attorney is already on it," Jeff assured her. His phone began ringing and he stopped talking to her and answered it. "Jeff Tracy, speaking…Gordon, calm down…Randy is on his way to bail you out…Cooperate with him…I want to know everything that happened…See you in a bit."

"I take it that my little brother is a bit irate," Virgil guessed.

"You'd be correct in that assumption. He's demanding that we sue the local police for wrongful arrest and excessive use of force," he replied. "He said he'd warned the police that Scott had a head injury before they tazed him."

"Bekkii said the same thing. She'd be out here right now but she doesn't want to leave Scott's side," Dr. Gallagher added, thoughtfully.

"Think Scott has another fan," Virgil muttered so that only his dad could hear him. Chuckling quietly at his observation, Jeff agreed with a nod of his head.

* * *

Alex had the radio on and was listening to a news station when the name Tracy grabbed his attention and he turned the volume up. 

"Shit, this is not going to be pretty," he mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something, Alex?" Ginny asked. She was the lead research for the project he was helping with. "Wait, isn't Gordon and Scott your brother-in-laws? Oh! Oh, you better get upstairs." Grabbing his notes and his copy of the file and project, he ran towards the elevator.

"Thanks, Ginny," he called back as the doors closed.

* * *

"Mrs. Murphy, I mean Samantha, there are some reporters here wanting to speak with you," Brendan said when she answered her phone. 

"Brendan, I'm in a meeting right now and I'm sure you've been told that I don't speak to the media on their whim," she told him. Huffing out an exasperated breath, she looked over at Alick.

"They said something about your brother being arrested," he stammered, cautiously. He'd heard her exasperated sigh and grinned to himself.

"WHAT?" she snapped. "What do you mean my brother was arrested? Never mind, I'm on my way down." She slammed down the phone and stormed out of her office with Alick right behind her. He knew that nothing good could possibly come out of this and prayed that Alex would be able to help him diffuse Samantha's volatile temper. She jabbed at the down button several times, impatiently. When the doors, she almost plowed into Alex who was about to step out.

"Hi, Honey," he greeted her. Noticing the angry look on her face and the worried expression on Alick's face, he realized that she had heard something about her brothers. "Where are you heading?"

"Downstairs," she snapped, irritably. "Evidently the media is on the grounds wanting my reaction about my brother being arrested." She saw his nervous glance at the head of their security team. "What do you know, Alex?"

"It was on the news that Gordon was arrested at the hospital and taken to the precinct," he admitted. "Scott was arrested as well but he's still at the hospital being treated."

"Treated? For what?" she demanded. "What did they do to my brother?" The elevator opened and she glanced out at the open lobby area and saw some reporters gathered outside the doors. Shuddering in disgust at the way they were staring in the building, she started walking towards them. With each step, she reminded herself that she was a Tracy and had to maintain a professional image that had been bored into her and her brothers from their earliest exposure to the media. Regardless of the questions that they fired at her, she resolved to keep her cool and not embarrass her family.

* * *

"Alan, have you seen the news?" Grandma asked. 

"No, Grandma, we were trying to get Dani to take a nap," he answered. "Why?"

"Gordon and Scott have been arrested and I want you to take me to the hospital," she said. The calmness of her voice belied the real emotions swirling around within her.

"Um, Grandma, if they were arrested wouldn't you need to go to the jail?" he asked, confused. "Why were they arrested?"

"Scott was hurt while they were trying to arrest him," she admitted. "It was on the news and I want to be with my grandsons."

"How bad was he hurt, Grandma?" he asked.

"I don't know for sure, Alan. I just want to go check on them, Virgil and your father," she said.

"What about Virgil? Why would you need to check on Virgil?" Nicole asked from the hallway by the stairs.

"Virgil is fine. It's Scott and Gordon that need us," Alan told her. _"Virgil, please, call Nic before she goes ballistic on us."_ Kyrano walked out of Jeff's study and saw Nicole in the hallway.

"Miss Nicole, Mister Virgil is on the telephone asking for you," he announced.

_"Thank you, Virgil." _Alan let out a relieved sigh just as John and Catie came down the stairs holding their children.

"What's with the family meeting in the hallway?" John asked.

"Gordy and Scott have been arrested," Alan told him. "Dad and Virgil are with Scott at the hospital because he was hurt but Gordy was taken to the precinct in a police cruiser. Grandma asked me to take her to the hospital to be with them."

"Come on, I'll drive," John told them. "Catie, will you be alright with the kids?"

"Go, we'll be fine," she told him. "Nick, let's go see what Kyrano has in the kitchen to drink, okay?" Her son grabbed her hand and walked with her into the kitchen.

"Bye, Daddy," he called back to John. "Firsty, Mommy." John grabbed his coat and helped Grandma with hers before hurrying outside to warm up the SUV.

* * *

"Scott, can you hear me?" Bekkii was standing next to Scott's bed, wiping his face. He'd opened his eyes several times but had almost instantly closed them again. 

"D-d-dad…h-hurts," he moaned. _"Virgil, where are you?"_

"I'm right here," Virgil said, looking at his dad. "Why?" Jeff looked at him worriedly.

"Son, I didn't say anything," he told him.

"Scott," he breathed. "He needs me now." Dr. Gallagher stared at him strangely but didn't say anything. She ushered them through the door to Scott's cubicle.

"V-Vir-Virgil?" They heard just as they came in the cubicle. Weakly, Scott turned his head to see his brother and Dad. "Wh-what…h-hap-happened?"

* * *

"You've got to get me out of here," Gordon said. "I tried to tell them that Scott had a head injury but they wouldn't listen to me. Instead three of them tazed him at the same time." 

"Three of them?" Randy asked. "Without even looking around to make sure that there wasn't more than one about to taze someone? That's excessive force to use on one individual."

"He was down after the first one hit him," Gordon continued. "Before he could hit the floor, the other two tazed him. He hit his head on a chair before he finally hit the floor. They didn't even look at his injuries until Bekkii demanded to check him over. They let her get him on a gurney and then cuffed him to the gurney rails even though he was incapacitated."

"Gordon, let me talk to the police chief and I'll get you out of here and back with your family," Randy said. He walked to the door and was promptly let out by a guard. "I want to speak to the Chief." With a curt nod, the guard took him to the Chief's office.

"Um, what can I do for you, Mr…?" the chief asked.

"Randy Mitchell and I'm representing Gordon and Scott Tracy on behalf of them and their father Jefferson Tracy," he answered with a pointed look.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Samantha and any original characters.

A/N: Warning: Some language may be offensive to some readers.

Chapter 34

"SAMANTHA TRACY IS COMING OUTSIDE!" Samantha visibly cringed upon hearing the shout that effectively alerted every reporter and cameraman gathered in front of Tracy Enterprises of her presence. Alex and Alick were just a few paces behind her wondering how she would react and if they'd have to interfere if things got too heated.

"ARE ANY OF HER BROTHERS WITH HER?" A reporter shouted from the rear of the group.

"DON'T SEE ANY OF THEM. JUST TWO OTHER GUYS, PROBABLY HER PERSONAL SECURITY TEAM," shouted someone from near the front. Samantha glared in the direction of the speaker.

"Are you new around here?" snapped a veteran reporter who had been one of the journalists who had attended the press conference Jeff Tracy had arranged shortly after Alex and Benny had been reunited with the family after their abduction. "If you're going to be even a want-to-be journalist at least have the common sense to research the one you're writing about. Anyone who had bothered to do his homework would know that the gentleman in the blue jeans is none other than Alexander Murphy, her husband and only child of Philip and Pamela Murphy multi-millionaires from Indiana. You would know that his background is just as impressive as his wife's if you had bothered to look into it. He, Samantha, and John all graduated from Harvard together in three years instead of the traditional four years and then the three of them worked for NASA in some capacity. The Tracy twins followed in their father's footsteps and became astronauts like him and Alex used his degree to become a chemical engineer."

"So what, he's still not in the same league as the Tracy clan either financially or prestige," the chastised reporter mumbled. Again, Samantha glared at the reporter before stepping up in front of him.

"Excuse me but what are you implying?" she demanded. He smirked at her in response, realizing that he had her undivided attention as well as her barely controlled anger. Alick and Alex, on the other hand, were waiting to see if she would maintain her temper or if they would have to intercede before the reporter ended up in the hospital and she would be served with a lawsuit.

"Oh shit, I had hoped that she would maintain her composure and not offend or instigate them. I don't think that we're going to be that lucky now," Alick muttered so only Alex heard him.

"Not that it's any consolation, he did provoke her but just to be on the safe side we'd better get a bit closer to her," Alex countered, "You've been with Tracy Enterprises long enough to know just how close and protective she and her brothers are of each other not to mention the rest of the family. I'm willing to bet that this isn't going to continue to be civil now that he's pissed her off." Their conversation was abruptly ended as soon as the media surrounded Samantha and the reporter who'd garnered her anger.

"I asked what you were implying in regards to my husband," she reiterated. Her calm tone belied the subtle tension and posture that Alex could read as plainly on her as he could a book. Even Alick had noticed that his employer was fast running out of patience with the reporter and wondered if he should have him escorted off the property.

"It just seems to me that he married up in a sad attempt to elevate his own status in society," he said, refusing to back down but continuing to bait her.

"Everyone's entitled to having their own opinion even if he or she proves to be a jackass when vocalizing that opinion," she retorted, her tone acidic. She was distracted when the other reporters began jockeying for her attention.

"Samantha, do you have any comments concerning the arrest of your brothers, Scott and Gordon?" shouted one reporter. Random clicks from the cameras were heard in rapid succession when she calmly held her hand up.

"As I've mentioned to most of you in the past, I would prefer to be addressed by my married name, Mrs. Murphy, by any and all media persons. I'm happily married and feel that it is only appropriate that out of respect to my husband that I be addressed as such," she began, cordially yet restrained. "I have not been in contact with any of my family so I am not willing to make a comment about the situation in Kansas at this time. My family and I will issue a joint statement when we have had a chance to talk until that time, please, allow us some privacy." Without another word, she walked back to the two men who had watched her in awe.

"Just when I don't think that she can surprise me, she does just that," Alex told Alick. Sam heard him and looked at him curiously, wondering what he meant.

"What did I do that surprised you?" she asked when her curiosity got the better of her. He had just put his arm around her waist and was escorting her towards the entrance of the building.

"Honey, the fact that you didn't insult or annoy the media surprises and pleases me," he admitted. "Not to mention, you didn't cause a scene when that reporter tried to provoke you. You have just proven that you've matured into a conservative professional even faced with a stressful situation. That and the fact that you were able to handle the media in such a positive way will show your father just how much you've matured." With a small shrug of her shoulders, she appeared to brush off his comment but he knew otherwise when he noticed the small smile that played on her lips. The moment was shattered before they reached the door…

"DO YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS TO REFUTE THE ALLEGATIONS THAT YOU AND TWO OF YOUR BROTHERS WERE INDIRECTLY RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF MARK WELLINGTON?" The unexpected question caused the reaction that had been intended when it was shouted, Sam froze in her tracks and Alex could feel the slight tremors coursing through her. Slowly, she turned around to face the group behind her.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe that I heard you correctly," she said, barely managing to keep her voice steady. The reporter, who had been taking delight in needling her early, stepped forward and met her gaze with a direct stare of his own.

"I asked if you had anything to say about the allegations from Mark Wellington's family stating that your brothers…" He made a show of looking over his notes before continuing. "Scott and Virgil Tracy are indirectly responsible for his untimely demise. Further claims from Mrs. Rachel Reed, Mr. Wellington's younger sister, accuse you specifically of being responsible due to your constant refusals to grant him an interview or a photo opportunity." The rapid clicks of the multiple cameras aimed in her direction could be heard clearly in the sudden silence following the reporter's bombshell. The journalists both legitimate and those representing the tabloids waited with bated breath for her response. Alick quickly stepped in between his employer and the reporter.

"Sir, I'm going to have to insist that you vacate Tracy Enterprises' property immediately. As you are undoubtedly aware the accident you're referring to is currently under investigation by law enforcement officers in Kansas and as such is not a topic for discussion at this time," he stated, firmly. "_Brendan, come outside now_." Alick spoke quietly into the small radio he carried while on duty. He started to usher Samantha and Alex towards the entrance of the office building. Alex tightened his hold around Samantha's waist protectively but she had ideas of her own and stared icily at the reporter.

"Excuse me but I am not nor have I ever been obligated to grant interviews or photo sessions to anyone in the media," she said, slowly. "My father is the American Hero and successful businessman, not my brothers or myself. I am nothing more than a wife and mother who just happens to work within my father's company."

"That's untrue, Mrs. Murphy," interrupted the veteran journalist. "Everyone in your family has managed to be successful in whatever field of interest that they specialized in. You have been successful running this branch of your family's business and you are a former astronaut just like your father." Sam shifted her attention to the older gentleman.

"Mr. Simmons, thank you for your loyalty and support but you have been following my family since my father returned from the moon. Have I ever at any time to the best of your knowledge given in to unwanted requests for interviews?" she asked.

"Not at all, Mrs. Murphy," he admitted. "Your father tried to shield you and your brothers from the media until you were all old enough to choose whether or not you'd be in a career that would warrant more media attention. Though, you were even harder to approach with your brothers closing rank around you whenever someone got too close." He chuckled at the memory of the time he'd been certain that Jefferson Tracy would let him speak to her. After he'd gotten permission to speak with all six of the Tracy children, the three oldest boys blocked him from getting close to Samantha, Gordon, and Alan much to Jeff's amusement. He had known that his children would protect each other but it was still amusing and touching to see three of his boys ages twelve, ten, and nine creating a barrier in order to protect their sister and youngest brothers. The end result was he didn't get to chat with the youngsters. The sparkle in Samantha's eyes showed that she too remembered the incident. Not to be dismissed quite so easily, the obstinate reporter tried again to antagonize her.

"Okay, so it would be safe to assume that you're a perfect citizen and role-model according to what Mr. Simmons is saying," he taunted. Glaring at the man once again, Samantha calmly turned her back to him and walked with Alex through the door that Brendan had opened for them. The three in front of him didn't notice the quick smile he gave to the reporter who'd been antagonizing Samantha. However, Brendan failed to notice that Mr. Simmons had witnessed the exchange between the two men.

"Brendan, lock the doors, please," Alick told him before he could move towards the security desk.

"Brendan, until the media disperses, I want the building on lockdown," Samantha said when they had reached the security desk. "Staff can leave whenever they choose but once they do so they will have to use their access codes to reenter the building. As an extra precaution, I want identification checked on any distributor and anyone who tries to pass this desk. Please make an announcement on the internal address system."

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied. Moments after the elevator doors closed and blocked his view of her talking with Alex and Alick, he made the announcement.

* * *

In the private cubicle that Scott had been rushed to following his run-in with the local police, Jeff and Virgil cringed with every whimpered moan of pain that Scott was unable to hold back. 

_"ARGH…Virgil, it hurts really bad, please, make it stop." _His eyes were clenched shut in a controlled effort to not cry out when the pain in his head would reach a crescendo and then ebb away only to return with more intensity. Periodically, a tear would squeeze out from between his eyelids. A cool cloth blotted his face, wiping away the occasional tear and soothing him. It was a simple technique that his mom had utilized once she realized how often it calmed him and his siblings when they were ill or had a nightmare.

"M-mom…ma-make it…s-s-stop," he mumbled, his pain making him call out for his mother. Something that he hadn't done in more years than he could remember. "W-w-won't…be b-b-bad…m-make…s-st-stop…p-pl-please." Jeff gently wiped his son's face with the cool cloth and then held his handcuffed hand before looking up at the police officer standing just inside the door.

"Please release him from the handcuffs and restraints," he pleaded. "Can't you see that he isn't able to go anywhere or in any condition to cause you or anyone else any problems?" Dr. Gallagher and Bekkii both looked at the man who had the reputation of being a formidable businessman but they were seeing another facet of him, a father wanting nothing more than to ease the suffering of his son even if that son was now an adult. The gentle way he tried to alleviate the pain his child was experiencing touched both of the women who had a connection to the man on the gurney, one his doctor and the other his therapist.

"Mr. Tracy, I can give him something that will allow him to sleep for awhile," Dr. Gallagher offered. "It will also give him some respite from the pain he is experiencing from his previous injuries and the new ones that were unnecessarily inflicted upon him." She shot a dark look at the police officer in the room and took perverse delight in seeing him squirm under her intense gaze. Virgil looked up at her before speaking for his incapacitated brother.

"Please, help him so that he isn't forced to keep suffering in this manner," he choked out bitterly. His anger was all but tangible within the small room as was his worry for his big brother. Jeff nodded his head in agreement as well as vocalizing his permission to further treat his son.

"Do whatever you can to make him more comfortable." His attention turned back to his son who had begun struggling against the handcuffs in a futile effort to grasp his head as a way of ending the pain.

"P-pl-please…make it…stop," he groaned, pain and suffering evident in his softly stammered words to everyone who heard his pleas. "Take…'cuffs off…please." The officer looked around the room and sighed.

"I'm really sorry but I cannot release him from the handcuffs," he said. "It's against policy and it won't be any of you who get suspended or fired for failure to follow protocol." Before the officer realized it, Bekkii had pushed past Dr. Gallagher and took a stance in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"**_I_** **am telling you that the man on that gurney is unable to do anything in his present condition! A condition that was brought on by the unnecessary use of force against him by your fellow officers, I might add. Once the sedative and pain relief is in his system, _he_ will be unconscious for no less than six hours**," she snapped. Virgil couldn't prevent the ghost of a smile that stole across his face when he heard her angry words that were meant to help his brother.

_"I'm not sure how he does it but women just seem to be drawn to him," he thought. _It was almost unexpected when he heard another thought that didn't belong to him.

_"Please tell them to hurry with the meds, I can't take anymore of this," Scott told him. "When I'm not hurting so badly, I'll tell you all about how to attract women." _Virgil had not been expecting that comment and just barely held back the snort of laughter that tried to escape his mouth.

_"That's a nice gesture, Scott, but somehow I doubt that Nic would be too happy with either of us if I were to listen to your advice." _He wasn't surprised when Scott didn't make another comment because he suddenly jerked against the handcuffs and restraints again.

"O…gawd…h-h-hurts…s-s-stop," he moaned, pitifully.

"Doctor, would you please administer the medications that you ordered for Scott?" Virgil grasped his brother's fingers that extended past the edge of the cast on his broken arm and watched as a nurse carefully injected the medicines that would help him. When she was done, Virgil spoke up again. "Thank you." Within a few minutes, Scott's hands went slack within Virgil and Jeff's hold. Gradually, his face relaxed and they were able to calm down somewhat knowing that he wasn't hurting for the time being. For now all either of them could do was to watch over him.

* * *

"Um, what can I do for you, Mr.…?" the chief asked, standing somewhat reluctantly. The man in front of him reminded him a large predator going in for a juicy kill.

"Randy Mitchell, the attorney representing Gordon and Scott Tracy on behalf of them and their father Jefferson Tracy," he answered with a pointed look. "Now that the pleasantries have been dealt with let's move on to business. I want to know what the charges are against my clients." Nervously, the chief cleared his throat and straightened some files on his desk.

"The charges against Scott Carpenter Tracy are disturbing the peace, destruction of property, intimidation, and resisting arrest," he informed Randy. "The charges against Gordon Cooper Tracy are disturbing the peace, assault and battery against a police officer, and resisting arrest." Randy wrote some notes on the legal pad he had with him before looking at the chief again.

"Is the hospital pressing charges?" he asked. "And will there be any other charges added to either of my clients?" He knew full well that the hospital wasn't going to press charges since he had asked his partner to go to the hospital and talk to someone in charge. Jeff Tracy had authorized him to approve reimbursement for any and all damage done to the office as well as to pay for the appointments that had been interrupted or cancelled for the day.

"No, they have decided that due to Mr. Tracy's injuries that he wasn't in control of his emotions at the time of the incident," he answered, grudgingly. "They also decided that Mr. Gordon Tracy was only acting out in his brother's defense and best interest. It was evident to the receptionist who had witnessed the whole episode that he was trying to restrain his brother in an effort to calm him."

"Chief, what you're telling me is that the hospital, which is a privately funded organization, has opted not to press any charges but officers from the city police department who used excessive force on a man who was in a car accident a mere three days ago. An accident in which his injuries were severe enough to put him in a coma," Randy said.

"Yes, Sir," the chief agreed albeit a bit wearily as if he knew that he was walking into a trap.

"Did Gordon Tracy suffer any injuries during his arrest?" Randy asked, next even though he knew the answer as well.

"Um, yes, he did." The chief could feel the trap getting closer to being sprung on him and his force. _Of all the citizens in my township why did it have to be two of Jefferson Tracy's children that were involved in this mess?_ Mentally, he shook off those thoughts and focused again on the attorney before him who was going to make his life hell in the coming days.

"Were those injuries seen to by any medically trained personnel?" Randy noticed the suddenness in which the chief sagged in his leather chair.

"No, Sir, he was brought here straight-away," he answered with a sigh.

"You are aware that I have spoken with Gordon Tracy and have seen the injuries that had been inflicted upon him while he was trying to calm his brother and while protecting him from your officers," said Randy. "He has also admitted to me that he had not received medical treatment and in truth is sitting in a holding cell with torn clothing and blood on his face and person. Is that the new way police officers are being trained to handle citizens here in Kansas?"

"Mr. Mitchell, I can assure you that a full investigation will be brought forth as a result of this incident," he began. "If it is determined that any of my officers acted in a way that is unbecoming of a law enforcement officer, I will personally see to it that they are terminated."

"I'm not so much interested in what will happen but what is going to happen right now," Randy shot back. "I want Gordon Tracy to be released to me post haste and all charges against both Gordon and Scott Tracy to be dropped immediately."

"I'm not at liberty to take those actions or give into those demands," the chief snapped. "They were involved in a scuffle that resulted in their injuries and subsequent arrest."

"Fine, I have witnesses who have come forward on behalf of the Tracy brothers and will if at any time testify as well. Mr. Jefferson Tracy has pledged that he will see that those who are responsible for further injuring his son will suffer the loss of his or her career." Randy closed his portfolio and slid it back into his briefcase. "Good day, Chief. I'll see myself out and wait for Gordon's bail hearing at which time I will bail him out and take him to his family. Here is my business card should you need to be in contact with either of my clients." Without so much as a glance back at the man behind the desk, Randy exited the office and walked somewhat slowly towards the front lobby of the precinct.

* * *

The telephone on his desk began ringing just moments after the attorney left and he glanced at the caller identification. Groaning loudly, he hesitantly answered the call.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Anderson, would you please tell me why I just saw news coverage from the hospital in which officers from your precinct were witnessed using excessive force against one of Jefferson Tracy's children? Not just any of them but Scott Tracy, the oldest and heir to the Tracy fortune."_

"Two of the Tracy brothers were involved in a scuffle at a rehabilitation office in the professional building that is connected to the hospital," he said. "One of them was out-of-control and had to be—"

_"Tazed by three different officers. Are you aware of what will happen when those who had witnessed the whole thing start to come forward? Jefferson Tracy is Kansas' golden boy and hero and as a result we will be the ones at fault especially if it comes to light that Scott Tracy had been injured less than three days ago and had been in a coma and Gordon Tracy's warnings of his injuries were disregarded. I want all charges dropped immediately, nothing good will come of this if their family chooses to sue the city."_

"You want all charges against both men dropped?" the chief asked, incredulous.

_"YES! And get it done now. Gordon Tracy is to be released to his attorney and Scott Tracy is to be released at the hospital effective immediately or you and the officers who used poor judgment will be out of a job."_ The line went dead and the chief shook his head in disbelief before all but jumping out of his chair.

"Mr. Mitchell, wait just a second," the chief called out while hurrying after the attorney. Randy carefully hid the grin that threatened to show despite his efforts to hide it. Once he had managed to hide the grin, he turned around to face the chief.

"I'm in a bit of a hurry to contact Mr. Tracy and update him on the situation here," he said, tersely.

"Maybe I was being a bit too hasty," the chief muttered. "If all charges are dropped against Scott and Gordon Tracy would they be willing to avoid any lawsuits that they may file against the township and officers of this precinct?"

"I'm not sure what avenues Mr. Tracy may wish to utilize," Randy told him. "He is notoriously protective of his children and the fact that two of them were injured by your officers…" He deliberately left the comment hanging for the chief to fret over.

"Um, well, the prosecutor and I have decided that all charges be dropped immediately," he choked out. He looked over at the desk and called over the officer sitting there. "Fred, fetch Mr. Tracy from the holding cell and return all his belongings immediately. He's free to leave with Mr. Mitchell." Randy stood there and calmly waited for Gordon to be brought up to him. With a quick glance out the double doors, he could see some people milling around. It didn't surprise him to see that they were reporters and cameramen after all it had been awhile since Gordon Tracy had been in Kansas or in the public eye. Hurrying footsteps echoed in the hallway and he turned around to see his client.

"They said all charges had been charged," he said in way of greeting. "Is that true for both me and Scott?"

"Yes, Gordon, all the charges have been dropped," he answered. "Now, how about I get you back to the hospital to see Scott?" Pausing, he looked at Gordon once again and took in the bloodied face, black eye, and ripped sweater. "First, we should probably have you go wash the blood off of your face and then we'll stop at a store and get you another sweater. That one is ripped up pretty bad and I don't think that you're father is going to be too happy to see you in such a mess." Gordon glanced down at his sweater and carefully touched the area of his face that felt the most swollen and tender.

"I guess you're right," he agreed, looking over his attorney's shoulder. "What the hell are they all here for?"

"Go get cleaned up and let me handle the media," Randy ordered. "You should be used to this by now."

"Trust me, Mr. Mitchell, that is something that you never really get used to." Locating the restroom, Gordon hurried towards it to clean up a bit before reuniting with his family at the hospital. He knew that Grandma would have heard the news and be chomping at the bit until someone drove her to the hospital. Looking into a mirror, he couldn't help the slight whistle that made it's way through his mouth. "They sure did a number on you, Gordy, but even still you're one great looking guy." He wasn't aware that he'd spoken the words aloud and so was startled to hear his own voice echo around the empty restroom. When he had cleaned the blood off his face and made himself more presentable, he walked out into the lobby and followed Randy through the small throng of reporters and paparazzi.

"GORDON, DO YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS ABOUT THE TREATMENT YOU AND YOUR BROTHER SUFFERED AT THE HANDS OF THE POLICE?"

"ARE YOU PLANNING ON SUING THE CITY? WHAT ABOUT SCOTT?"

"WHERE ARE THE REST OF YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTER?" Gordon continued to ignore the shouted questions and kept his eyes on the ground so as to help hide the irritated look on his face.

"_Damn, they're like vultures wanting to pick over everything. Now I better understand why Sammie loathes the whole lot of them," he thought to himself._

"WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE ALLEGATIONS THAT YOUR SISTER IS BEING ACCUSED OF BEING THE CAUSE OF MARK WELLINGTON'S DEATH IN THE CAR ACCIDENT SHE, SCOTT, AND VIRGIL WERE INVOLVED IN?" His head snapped up at this and he scanned the crowd to find the person who shouted out such a stupid and blatant lie about his family. He didn't have to scan too long before a young woman stepped out from the mass and sneered at him. For a moment, Gordon forgot how to breathe…

* * *

"Can you please direct me to where I can find my grandson, Scott Tracy?" Grandma asked, politely. Alan and John were standing protectively on either side of her for several reasons. The media had been on them as soon as they were recognized and they had been most determined to get to the brothers. Another reason for their protectiveness was despite her strength, they still felt a need to safeguard and fiercely protect her at all costs. The receptionist looked up at the old lady and the two handsome blonde men next to her and smiled.

"Let me check for you, Ma'am," she said, never taking her eyes from either of the men in front of her. Grandma tsked at her in annoyance.

"Missy, if you could stop staring at my happily married grandsons for a moment maybe you could find out where my oldest grandson is being hidden in this building," she snapped. The receptionist shot her a dirty look before glancing back to the men and noticing that each of them were wearing wedding bands.

"He's in the emergency room," she told them in a bored voice. "Down that hall and follow the signs."

"Thank you, you have been most helpful," Grandma said in her sweetest tone. Leading the way down the corridor, she took charge as only she could and before long they were in the emergency room asking for Scott's location.

"He's in a cubicle being evaluated at the moment," a nurse told them. "I can have one of the gentlemen who is with him to come up here and update you on your grandson's condition."

"Thank you, that would be nice of you," she said. "Is there a place that we can wait and get something to drink?"

"Ma'am, there is a cantina over there with some booths and tables." The nurse pointed out the cantina and then hurried to get one of the men in question. She didn't notice the three that followed her until she was already by the cubicle.

* * *

"Are you going to move him to a room?" Jeff asked. He had finally relented and had sat down in a chair next to Scott's gurney. The police officer had received a radio call informing of the charges being dropped against the man in his custody and had removed the handcuffs and then left. Bekkii had made short work of the restraint that had been on his broken arm with a pair of surgical scissors.

"Mr. Tracy, do you honestly believe that your son is going to allow us to keep him here for observation?" Dr. Gallagher asked. "He wouldn't stand for it the last time and I don't see him being a willing patient this time around either. If he wants to leave when he wakes up far be it from me to keep him from his family. The only thing that I can advise is that if he feels increasing pain or discomfort, get him back here for treatment. Ideally, I'd like to keep him for observation since I'm not sure what kind of damage he suffered from three different tazers."

"Then my headstrong grandson will remain in the hospital until he is released." Jeff and Virgil both stood up in a hurry. Virgil was a bit slower but that was to be expected with broken ribs. Grandma, John, and Alan entered the small cubicle and gently made their way to Scott's bedside.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked. "Boys, why did you drag your grandmother out here with all the media camped outside?" John and Alan shrugged their broad shoulders and smirked at their father.

"It's like this, Dad, if you think that you can stand up to Grandma when she wants something then you go right ahead and try," Alan replied.

"You taught us to respect our elders and to do as we're told," John added, cheekily. He had waited a long time to finally throw that back in his father's face after all the times he and his siblings had heard it while growing up. His reward for remembering the old saying…a light cuff to the back of his head from his grandmother.

"John Glenn Tracy, there is no need for you to be cheeky with your father," she admonished him.

"Sorry Grandma," he apologized, properly chastised. Or so it seemed to those who didn't know the family but to Virgil who had caught a glimpse of his brother's grin he knew better. John was just trying to act like he'd been cowed by their diminutive grandmother.

"What happened, Jefferson?" she demanded, ignoring her grandsons for a moment.

"He's been given a sedative and some pain medication to help relieve him from the pain of being tazed so much and for the other injuries that happened during his emotional meltdown and arrest," he told her. "The police got a bit trigger happy with the tazers and none of them checked to see who was going to taze him—"

"So, after the first one hit him and he was falling to the floor two others hit him as well," added Bekkii angrily. "I had to demand to be allowed to check over his injuries and they wouldn't let me do it until they had handcuffed him to a gurney."

"How long has he been asleep and when will he wake up?" John asked.

"He's been asleep for about two hours and won't wake up about another four hours," Dr. Gallagher told them. "Mr. Tracy, I think that it will be better to move him to a private room so that you may all stay with him. If I keep him down here three of you will have to wait out in the waiting area. Sorry that is a hospital rule not mine."

"Can we have him moved soon?" Virgil asked, his face a little pale.

"Son, are you alright?" Jeff asked, worriedly. "You're looking a bit off-color."

"Haven't taken my pain meds and I've been kind of cramped up over here," he admitted. "I'll be alright if I could stretch out just a bit."

"Will get him moved right away. Let me get things rolling," Dr. Gallagher told them before hurrying off to get things done.

* * *

_"Eric, I just saw Jackson and you were right. She put the building in lockdown mode. Not that is a major concern; I can override the codes and sneak him in. We should be able to have two of her brats out of here before they're aware that we've taken them."_

_"Get it done and don't forget where I told you to take the little shits. Make sure that they are secured in the building and that no one follows you around. Get out of San Diego as soon as you have them stowed away."_

_"Sure thing, Eric."_


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Samantha and any original characters created.

A/N: I had planned on getting this chapter up on Friday but instead I ended up in the Emergency Room of the hospital I work at after I was in a car accident. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update and I'll try to get the next one up a bit quicker.-sam1

Chapter 35

"Do I know you? I think, no, I'm positive that I have seen you before but I'm not sure from where? Who are you?" The hesitation and confusion in his voice was just enough for the young woman's sneer to further twist what would be considered attractive features into that of a malicious and spiteful person. Mr. Mitchell stopped just in front of his client in and glanced at the woman who had stepped out in front of them.

"The name is Rachel Reed," she told them, "senior reporter and co-owner for the Hutchinson Herald." Gordon continued to stare at her still trying to place where he had seen her.

_"Rescue…no…school…um, nope," he thought to himself. "Damnit, I know I've seen her or at least I think that I've seen her before. Shit, this is going to annoy me until I figure it out. Nah, it would annoy Scott or possibly John but I'll figure it out before it gets to the point it annoys me."_

"So, would you like to comment on those accusations?" she asked again. "Or are you and the rest of the Tracys going to close ranks and protect your _precious_ sister yet again?" Mr. Mitchell calmly placed his hand on Gordon's shoulder when he noticed the younger man's posture suddenly tense at her sarcastic words and casually leaned towards him.

"Gordon, ignore her and offer no comment. She's just trying bait you so that you'll make an ass of yourself in front of the media," he warned. "Just remember anything you say has the potential to cause harm to any case against your sister or brothers. You don't want to give the Wellington family any additional ammunition to use against them." Reluctantly, he gave his attorney a slight nod before once again following him towards the waiting car. As soon as he had shut the door, he glanced towards the reporter who returned his gaze with one that was hate-filled and added to his already worried thoughts.

"I hate reporters," he muttered just loud enough for Mr. Mitchell to hear. "What did she mean about those allegations? My brothers and sister didn't cause the accident; Mark did that all on his own. Hell, Samantha couldn't even see well enough to assess Scott and Virgil's injuries or her own for that matter. Has anyone been in contact with Samantha or Alex? Are they aware of what's happening here?"

"Sorry, Gordon, the only thing that I was told was to get you out of jail," Mr. Mitchell answered. "Though I may be making a wild guess here but if the media has been rampant here the same is probably the same in San Diego especially when you take into consideration that the branch of Tracy Enterprises that she is CEO of was targeted." He parked the car in a spot near the entrance of the hospital and he and Gordon hurried past the lurking media and into the building.

* * *

_"I'm really getting tired of seeing this house," he thought to himself. "Like I need to be reminded of what should have been my mom's instead of that wench Jeff Tracy married. Well, I think that it's finally time that he's gets some long-overdue retribution for hurting my mom when he rejected her in favor of that bitch. I don't understand why she was so head-over-heels in love with him but to her he was like a god and could do no wrong. Yet, he tossed her aside as if she were no longer worthy of him as soon as he met that trash he met while in the Air Force." _Unfolding his medium frame from the police cruiser, Officer Colenso glanced around the old Tracy farm and smirked. This visit wasn't an official one but one of a more personal nature. His mom and sister had asked him to ascertain just how many family members were staying at the farm. With his mother and sister's requests firmly in mind, he approached the front door only to find it already open with the old man standing just inside the entryway. 

"Good afternoon, Officer," Kyrano said, reservedly. He was having doubts about the man before him and wished for him to be gone from the property. "I'm sorry to inform you but Mr. Tracy and his sons and daughter aren't here at the moment."

"It's imperative that I speak to someone within the family," he replied. He'd seen Nicole walking towards the kitchen with a glass in her hand. From the direction of the family room, he could hear childish gibberish and a couple of adult voices. Bowing slightly, Kyrano allowed him into the entryway so that the outer door could be closed.

"The women of the house are all home with the exception of Miss Samantha but surely you would know that they have nothing to offer in regards of the investigation of the accident," he said.

"They may have information that I need concerning Mr. Wellington's alleged stalking of Samantha Tracy, I mean Murphy. I have no alternative but to speak to one of them preferably one that has been with her family the longest," Colenso asserted. Catie had stepped out of the family room when she heard the way he spoke forcefully to the older man and dear family friend. She bristled slightly at the mention of Mark's name and the comment about the alleged stalking of her sister-in-law and best friend.

"Alleged stalking?" she repeated, angrily. "There was no **_alleged_** stalking, it was all documented and he had been charged with the crime as well as attempting to abduct my sister-in-law. The only reason he was given free reign to mess with my family again was a lame excuse of mental illness. What right do you think you have to come into our home with these idiotic questions and pointless allegations?"

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but this is an investigation and I must have everything checked out," he snapped. "Surely, you understand the importance of closing this investigation so that nothing is brushed aside as unimportant?" Nicole walked back down the hall and stopped near the group in the entryway.

"What's going on, Catie?" she asked.

"Nicole, would you please call Dad and let him know that Officer Colenso is here?" Catie glanced over at her husband's sister-in-law and saw her nod in response. "Correct me if I am wrong, Officer, but with this being such a "high profile" case why haven't there been any high ranking officials in contact with us? So far, the only police officer I've seen has been you. Not only that but all I have seen on the news is negative bits about the Tracy family…my family. Why isn't Mr. Wellington's family being brought into the media frenzy?"

* * *

_Meanwhile in the study Nicole called Virgil…_

"Virgil, is your dad nearby?" Nic asked her husband.

"Yeah, Nicole, he's right here," he answered. "Is something wrong?"

"Catie asked me to call him so that he would be aware that Officer Colenso is here at the house again," she told him. "She's pretty pissed off with the way he was talking to Kyrano and implying that Mark's stalking of Samantha was only alleged and never proven."

"WHAT? How could he even think that would be something we would make up?" Virgil's raised voice drew the attention of his father. "Dad, Nic is on the phone to let you know that the cop who has been investigating our accident is at the farm. From what she is telling me, Catie is angry with the way he's talking to her and Kyrano."

_"Oh, shit," John mumbled. "Dad, do you want me to head home?" _Nicole could hear John's comment in the background. _"Ouch, why did you hit me, Grandma?"_

_"That was for using profanity in the presence of ladies, young man," she answered. "You were raised better than that."_

_"Dad, how's Scott doing? Has anyone contacted Samantha?" Gordon's sudden arrival interrupted his dad for just a moment before he spoke to Nicole._

"Nicole, I'm on my way home," Jeff told her after taking the phone from Virgil. "Try to stall Colenso for me. I should be there in about a half-hour."

"I'll try, Dad," she told him. "At least I will if Catie doesn't toss his butt out on the road."

* * *

"Yes, my name is Mr. Simmons and I believe I have some important information for Samantha Murphy." The journalist hadn't been able to shake the feeling that the security guard and "reporter" he'd seen at Tracy Enterprises were somehow working together. He remained suspicious of the reporter when he spotted him just sitting in his car and staring at the upper most windows of the building. He'd kept playing the exchange in his mind before finally deciding to try and get in touch with Samantha. If nothing else, it would be a warning or at the very least the ramblings of an elderly man.

"Mrs. Murphy isn't taking any calls at the moment. Is there something I may do to help you?" The operator was polite but he could hear the guarded tone in her voice. It was one that told him that Samantha Murphy was every bit her father's daughter. Her employees were dedicated and protective of her just as the employees at the other branches of Tracy Enterprises were loyal to Jeff Tracy.

"Will you please give her this message? Tell her that Mr. Simmons from the Post called in regards to an employee of hers. My number direct number is 555-1234 and I can be reached at any time," he told her. "It is very important that she get this message."

"I'll hand deliver the message to her myself," she assured him. He didn't sound like some of the nutcases and pushy reporters who normally requested interviews and the like from her boss.

"Thank you," he said just before she ended the call. Now all he could do was wait and hope that Samantha would put aside her distrust of the media or at the very least be willing to listen to his suspicions before it was too late.

* * *

"Alick, I want round the clock surveillance of the entire building and I want everything recorded," Sam said. "I also want at least two security guards on duty at night until the vandals are caught."

"Samantha, don't you think that is a bit too much for the minor damage done to the building?" Alick followed her and Alex back to Samantha's office while they all listened to the overhead announcement that Brendan had been told to broadcast. Wearily, she shook her head in response to his question.

"No, I know from past experience that this won't just stop. I wonder if this is all the doing of Mark's family," she admitted. "Who else would think to call me a murderer? And why would his sister start making such allegations? I can't stop them from causing physical damage to what my father has built and what I work hard to maintain but I don't have to stand by and let them get away with it. I want the person or persons responsible for the vandalism to be prosecuted and fined for willful destruction of private property, trespass, and anything else we can pin on them." Not even the magnificent ocean view from her office windows could halt the furious pacing she'd adopted since stepping into her office. Alex watched her with an amused grin on his face which only served to further irritate her. **"What?" **Alick settled back in the chair he had taken at the start of her tirade and waited for her one of the legendary Tracy blow-ups he'd heard so much about from other long-time employees. He'd never seen a family that was so intense with their emotions be it happiness, contentment, or anger as the Tracys nor had he ever seen such an accomplished family. It was as if everything they tried either alone or as a family was a success. Another peculiarity he had noticed is that none of the siblings acted out as the proverbial black sheep of the family.

"You're beginning to wear the carpet down to the bare fibers, Sam," Alex told her. "It would probably be best for you to sit down in order to save the carpet as well as necks. I'm not sure about Alick but I feel as if I'm watching a tennis tournament only instead of following the tennis ball, I'm trying to follow your pacing. With a slight shake of her head, she resumed her pacing all the while he noticed that she was trying to calm herself. All at once, she stopped pacing again only to hurry to her desk and dial her dad's cell phone number. On the third ring a familiar voice answered.

"Hi, Sam, Dad had me answer for him," John said as a greeting. "He's kind of tied up talking to Mr. Mitchell."

"Who's Mr. Mitchell?" she asked. She knew some of those that her father trusted for business and personal issues but this name didn't sound familiar to her.

"Oh, he's the attorney that Dad has here in Kansas," John told her. "He handles all of Dad's business and personal affairs here. He also keeps an eye on the farm when none of us are out here." That brief description was all it took to trigger Sam's memory and then she was able to put a face with the name.

"Oh, I remember him now. He helped us by keeping an eye on the contractors when we had the house renovated," she admitted. "Why's he with Dad?" A brief silence followed by the sound of John clearing his throat.

"Well, um, have you heard that Scott and Gordon were arrested at the hospital?" he asked wearily.

"Yes, John, I've been informed of that and have already been questioned by reporters that are or at least they were camped out in front of the office," she replied, brusquely. "But that doesn't tell me why Mr. Mitchell is with Dad or where any of you are at the moment."

"Sorry, Sammie, the five of us and Dad and Grandma are all here. Mr. Mitchell just got here with Gordon from the station he'd been taken to," John informed her. "All charges were dropped against both Scott and Gordon. Not that Scott knows that as of yet." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he assumed that he was going to hear from his twin in a major way.

"Johnny, what's wrong with Scott? Was he hurt badly?" she asked. He could detect the worry in her voice but was surprised that she didn't snap at him.

"He's been given pain medication and a sedative to help him deal with the residual effects of the multiple tazings that he was subjected to." Samantha could hear the underlying anger in her brother's words and knew that their father's anger would be even more intense. Shaking her head, she was suddenly glad that her father would go to great lengths to legally make the officers guilty of hurting two of her brothers suffer.

"But he'll be alright once he wakes up. This won't hamper or cause a setback in his recovery will it?" Alex and Alick understood that things in Kansas were worse than they had thought.

"As always, it just goes to show that no matter how bad things are they always get worse. I wonder what else is in store for my family now." Alex said quietly to Alick.

"Whatever it is, you will all pull together and survive just as you've all been doing," Alick replied. He paused when he saw Sam hold her hand up and looked at both men pointedly.

"Do we need to come back home?" Alex sighed in response to hearing her question. He did not look forward to calling his mother and listening to her continued rants that Samantha and her family was doing everything they could to keep her from seeing her only son and grandchildren. "Ok, John, but I want you to promise me that someone will keep me updated on Scott's condition and have him call me when he's able to, please."

"You know that I will, Sis," John reassured her. "As soon as Scott wakes up and is coherent, I'll have him call you on your cell phone. Talk to you later."

"Bye." Reluctantly, she cradled the phone before shifting her gaze towards the windows. Alick saw Alex motion towards the door with his head and realized that he was asking him to leave. Quietly, Alick stood up and left the office closing the door behind him. Alex walked around the desk and knelt down in front of her.

"Honey?" His gaze searched her face for clues as to how he could better comfort her. With a strangled sob, she threw herself in his arms catching him off guard and knocking him to the floor with her securely in his arms.

"Why does my family have to suffer so much? What have we done to deserve any of this?" she cried.

"I don't know why things are happening the way they are but I'm hopeful that it will get better soon and that's what you're going to have to do as well. Hope for the best and things will fall into place before you know it and we'll all be back home," he answered. "Why don't we go get our children and go out for lunch? I'm not sure but I wouldn't be surprised if Jessica is ready for a break." With a slight smile, she wiped at her eyes.

"She probably does need a break and I really want to have normalcy and what better way for that to happen than having lunch with five of the most important people in my life." She gave him a quick kiss before carefully standing up so that she didn't accidentally step on him. Reaching down, she offered him her hand to help him to his feet.

"Thank you, Honey. Now, let's go get something to eat," he said just as his stomach growled. "I'm sure that if I'm hungry enough to have my stomach growling then Johnny will be just as hungry." They locked Sam's office after she grabbed her purse and jacket and went down the little hallway to the playroom for their children.

* * *

"Jessica, is Samantha in or has she left for the day?" Samantha's personal assistant and secretary was absorbed in the paperwork on her desk and barely glanced up.

"Um, no, she went to lunch with Alex and their children," she answered. "They'll all be back within two hours depending on how long it takes Johnny and Mikey to settle down."

"Those two boys have more energy then most, don't they?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Yes, they do but Johnny is extremely protective of his younger siblings especially Lucy," Jessica admitted. "Alex and Samantha have four great children and it shows every time they come to the office with them." Suddenly, the operator remembered the note in her hand and handed it to Jessica.

"Can you see that Samantha gets this? I don't think it is some nutty reporter but then again you never know but I believe he's genuine," she said. Jessica took the message and quickly glanced over it.

"Sure, I'll give it to her when they get back from lunch," Jessica replied, laying the paper off to the side of her desk so that it wouldn't get mixed in with her paperwork. The operator gave a small wave of her hand and headed back to her cubicle. Jessica resumed reading her paperwork and didn't notice the message paper being pushed to the edge of her desk when she sat her drink down. It tottered on the edge of the desk for a moment before fluttering into the wastepaper basket next to the desk.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** Same as always, don't own the Tracys or the TBs just Samantha and any original characters and I'm not making any money from them. This story is for the sole purpose of entertaining myself and those who are interested in a twin story.

A/N: Thanks for any and all reviews for the previous chapter as they are greatly appreciated. Ms. Hobgoblin, thanks for the continued encouragement and our ongoing competition. Bluegrass, thanks for being a great sounding board and not letting me make that monumental mistake with one of the ideas I had been tossing around.-sam1

Chapter 36

"Mommy, where goin'?" Mikey sat back in his car seat while Samantha secured the safety harness that protected him. She had already fastened Lucy in her car seat while Alex continued to struggle with Johnny. Unfortunately, their oldest son was in a playful mood and was making it a bit difficult to fasten his safety belt.

"Daddy, I wanna pway wif you," he asserted with another giggle. "Not wanna sit in a dumb ol' car seat." Benny waited patiently yet as close as he could manage next to his dad while glancing all around him. Looking across the car lot, he noticed someone sitting in his car and watching him and his family. A sudden trickle of fear swept down his back and he ran to the other side of the family SUV to his mom's side.

"MOMMY, IN NOW!" He clawed at her leg in an attempt to climb into the safety of her arms. Just as quickly, she scooped him up so that he could clamber across Mikey and settle into his own car seat so that his dad could fasten him in.

"What wrong, Benny?" Lucy asked from the seat behind him. Benny had scrunched his eyes closed and had grasped Mikey and Alex's hand tightly within his own.

"Dat man watchin' us, Sissy," he mumbled. Samantha looked across the seat and out past Alex and saw the outline of a person just sitting in his car. A few seconds passed and the driver started his car and drove out of the parking lot. "Me no wike bein' watched by stwangas."

"He's gone now, Sweetie," Samantha told him. "And we're all going out for lunch and Daddy and I will make sure to get a private booth so that we can block anyone from looking at you and making you uncomfortable." Benny peeked his eyes opened just a bit and smiled.

"Fanks, Mommy." He released Alex's hand but kept a tight grip on his twin. "Bubby, me hungwy is you?"

"Yep, me hungwy and den me wanna sweep," Mikey yawned. "We sweep in da pway room at Mommy and Daddy's work."

"I protect you while you asleep," Johnny piped up from the backseat. "Me and Lucy make sure no bad people hurt you, right Sissy?" Lucy nodded her head in agreement before staring out the window and the buildings they passed. Alex and Samantha looked at each other before smiling in response to their children's conversation.

"Sounds to me as if our children are very much like you and your brothers," Alex told her.

"Yep, and Johnny is definitely just as protective of them as Scott was and is of us," Samantha added. "Lucy will be the one to help Johnny deal with things that he needs help with just as Virgil helps Scott or I help John or he helps me. The only difference is really Johnny is so much like Gordon."

"WHERE UNCLE GORDY, MOMMY?" Johnny hadn't heard everything but he had picked up on his favorite uncle's name.

"Johnny, what has your daddy said about being loud while he's driving?" Samantha turned a bit in her seat so that she could look back at her oldest son.

"Daddy said I hafta use inside voice and no yellin' allowed," he answered. "But Mommy, I wanna see Uncle Gordy."

"Uncle Gordy is in Kansas still and you'll see him in a few days," she offered. She could see him take a deep breath as if preparing to argue with her. "That's enough, young man. You'll see him before long but if you raise your voice in this vehicle again, you will be put in time-out and will not be allowed to go swimming this evening." Glaring miserably at his mom and understanding that she would most definitely enforce what she said; he swallowed and looked down at the floorboard.

"I sorry, Mommy," he muttered. "I be good now wif no more yellin'. When we gonna eat? I'm hungry." He paused just as Mikey's stomach started growling as well. "Mikey is hungry too. Sissy, are you hungry? Benny?" Mikey began nodding his head in agreement.

"Yep, me hungwy and so is Bubby," he answered for both him and Benny.

"Mommy, I'm hungry, too," Lucy added. "We almost there?" Alex looked in the rearview mirror and caught his daughter's eyes.

"We're here," he announced. "You all act as if your mother and I never feed you." Both adults hurried out of the SUV and unfastened their children from their car seats. Benny opted to have Alex carry him while Johnny held their father's hand. Mikey and Lucy both held onto their mother's hands. As Samantha had promised Benny, she requested a private booth that all four children scampered into with their parents sitting on the outer edges. Alex ordered for his family and noticed Johnny watching him curiously.

"Daddy, why you order for Mommy?" he asked when the waitress had walked away.

"Well, it's easier for the waitress to understand one person and it's also considered proper manners for a husband to order for his wife in a nice restaurant," he answered. "Besides that, I've known your mommy for a very long time and I know what her favorite meals are."

"But why you order for us? Mommy knows what we like," Johnny countered.

"To save time is the main reason I ordered for all of us because Mommy and I have some more work to do so that we can go see Grandma and Grandpa Murphy."

"Why we go see them, Daddy?" Lucy asked. All she wanted to do was go back home to where they had two swimming pools and Uncle Virgil and she could play the piano together. "I wanna play piano with Uncle Virgil and I miss him." Scooting over in the booth, she leaned against her dad before looking up at him.

"Don't you want to see your grandparents in Florida?" Samantha asked. "They miss seeing you and need to spend time with your daddy as well. We'll all be home in a less than a week and you can play piano with Uncle Virgil then."

"Okay, Mommy, I love Granma and Granpa Murphy," she replied. "Granpa throws me up in the air like Daddy does and makes me laugh. Granma gives good hugs and her tells me that her loves me and Johnny and Mikey and Benny this much." She held her arms out to emphasize just how much they were loved. In doing so, she hit Alex in the stomach.

"Oomph." Alex looked down at his only daughter and grinned. "I wasn't expecting that one, Princess."

"Sorry, Daddy, I not mean to hit you," she giggled. "I just showin' how much Granma loves us. But why her no say she loves Mommy?" Samantha leaned back in the booth and watched Alex try to explain his mother's somewhat cold attitude towards her. Benny leaned in against her side and rapidly blinked his eyes in a last ditch effort to stay awake. Mikey leaned against Benny and had fallen asleep in just the short time they'd been seated.

"Um, well, Granma does love your mommy but in a different way," Alex said, cautiously.

"But why, Daddy?" Johnny asked. Alex looked over at Samantha with a silent plea to help him.

"Your granma loves me because I married your daddy but she loves you as much as she loves your daddy because you are all a part of him," Samantha explained. "Much like my dad loves the four of you and me in a way that is different than how he loves your daddy." Lucy and Johnny looked at each other and then back to their parents.

_"I not understand, Lucy."_

_"Me neither, Johnny, but as long as Granma loves Mommy I not care." _Samantha had noticed her oldest twins looking at each other and the silent nod that each gave and realized that they were communicating much like she and John had done when they were growing up. Alex cleared his throat to get her attention and pointed to Mikey and Benny. Both had fallen asleep and the waitress was coming with their food. Gently, she shook both boys until they opened their eyes and looked up at her.

"Me sweepy," Mikey mumbled, irritably. Benny just snuggled closer to her and whimpered. Samantha shifted Benny onto her lap and slid Mikey closer to her.

"I know you're both sleepy and I promise that as soon as you eat, you can go back to sleep," she told them. Lucy and Johnny had already started eating their food while watching their mother trying to wake their baby brothers. With an irritated cry, Mikey climbed up on his mother's lap next to his brother.

"Don' wanna eat," he cried. "Wanna sweep now." Snuggling as close to her as he could, he closed his eyes and fell back asleep, his arm wrapped around Benny.

"I'm not going to fight them," she said. "We can take their food to go and heat it up when they wake up later." It was then that she realized that she couldn't eat while holding both toddlers. "Better get mine to go as well." While Alex, Johnny, and Lucy ate their lunch, she held her youngest close while quietly humming a lullaby. A soft grin lit up her eyes when both boys snuggled even closer to her in their sleep. Alex watched over them with a look of pride and unmistakable love. It was Samantha who carried them to the SUV and while she fastened Mikey in his car seat, Alex fastened Benny in his.

* * *

"Dad, please tell me that we're going after the guys who tazed Scott." Gordon stared at his dad while Bekkii cleaned up the worst of the cuts and scrapes on his face and hands. Scott hadn't woken up as of yet but she hadn't left his side instead ensuring that he was comfortable. "Why are you still here?" Bekkii bit back a snort of laughter at his directness. 

"Um, from the looks of it, I'm cleaning out the scrapes and cuts on your face and hands," she retorted. "Unless you'd rather have them get infected?" Grandma lightly tapped Gordon's leg and shook her head.

"You behave yourself, young man," she admonished. "She's helping you out so stop being rude."

"Yes, Grandma." Bekkii looked at the tiny woman and the man sitting before her and could hardly believe that he backed down immediately at her words. Most men would have just laughed in the old woman's face but Bekkii could sense that the men in this family respected her too much to brush aside her orders. A slight groan drew her attention from the meanderings of her mind to the dark-haired man lying on the gurney behind her.

"Wh-what ha-hap-happened?" he stammered, quietly. "Wh-where am I?" Cautiously, he peeked one eye open and saw some of his family blurrily standing around the room except for Virgil who was stretched out in the chair next to the gurney. His arm protectively shielding his broken ribs.

"Hey, Scott, good to see you're coherent again," Virgil said. "You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened earlier in your therapy session?" Scott closed his eyes and tried to recall what had happened. With a quick gasp, he opened his eyes again.

"Where's Gordy? Is he alright?" Gordon walked over to his brother's side and gently grasped his arm.

"I'm right here, Scott, and aside from some minor cuts and scrapes, I'm fine," he assured him. Scott looked up at him and took in the cuts on his brother's face and hands.

"Good, n-now what t-the he…heck ha-hap-happened?" he demanded. Jeff moved up next to Gordon and looked down at his oldest son.

"You were tazed by three police officers when you couldn't control your anger," he said. "Gordon tried to tell them that you had a head injury and had been in a car accident but they didn't listen." Grimacing slightly, Scott covered his eyes with his hands.

"I wa-wanted to g-go h-h-home and g-g-got up-upset when G-Gordy tried t-to stop me." His hands remained on his eyes as he shifted his long body in an effort to get comfortable. "D-da-dad, I don't w-want to be h-h-here. Want t-to go h-h-home." Jeff put his hand on Scott's arm and squeezed.

"You don't have to stay, Son. You're not a required to stay." Wearily, Scott dropped his hands from his eyes to make sure that Jeff wasn't trying to placate him. Shifting his gaze, he saw his grandmother off to the side of the room next to John. She saw the hesitant question in his grey eyes and spoke up.

"He's telling you the truth, Scotty," she told him. "You know that your dad wouldn't lie to you and you best apologize right now."

"Yes, M-Ma'am. S-so-sorry, D-d-dad." Carefully, he shifted the blanket off of him and accepted his father and brother's help in getting his balance when he stood up. "Thanks." Dr. Gallagher walked in the room but wasn't surprised to see her patient standing next to the gurney.

"Alright, Scott, I figured you'd want to go home so you're free to leave," she told him. "Mr. Tracy, if he needs anything don't hesitate to call me." Bekkii had backed away from the family and into a corner but that didn't keep Scott from noticing her. Instantly his face reddened in embarrassment when he thought of how he had behaved earlier in the day.

"B-Bekkii, I'm s-s-sorry," he muttered, embarrassed from his behavior and his inability to control his stutter. "W-when is m-my next s-s-ses-session?" Inexplicably, his words and apology flooded her with a sense of happiness. Not so much because of anything other than he was continuing to make an effort to speak and overcome the temporary speech problem and that he wasn't giving up on his therapy.

"Tomorrow morning and the same time as today," she answered. "Get some rest tonight and don't overdo it. Remember you were given some strong pain medicine and a sedative." He patted her shoulder as he walked past her with his dad at his side.

"Y-y-yes, Ma'am." He gave her a small grin as he and his family walked out of the room. Flustered by his touch, she stared after him and missed seeing Grandma sizing her up.

* * *

"Catie, can you come here a moment?" Nicole's voice was muffled by the voices of Tin-Tin and the children in the family room. 

"Excuse me a moment? Kyrano, will you please show Officer Colenso to the sitting room?" Before he could even acknowledge her response, Catie had turned walked to Jeff's home office. "Did you get in touch with Dad or any of the others?"

"Dad asked if you could try and stall Officer Colenso for about thirty minutes or so until he gets here," Nicole answered. "I told him that I'd pass the message but a lot depended on how fast you tossed him out on his butt. Oh, before I forget, John got in trouble with Grandma." Catie tried to hide the small smile that stole across her lips to no avail.

"He cussed in front of her and some other women again, didn't he?" she asked, unnecessarily.

"You got it." Nicole couldn't hold back the laughter that burst forth at the images of the tiny matriarch of the family cuffing her son and grandsons when they used profanities in the presence of a woman. "For such a tiny woman, our husbands and brother-in-laws sure are cowed by her."

"She is tiny but she has one hell of a personality but I don't think that they're so much cowed as they respect her and will do anything to ensure her safety and sense of propriety," Catie added. "Well, I guess I should go and try to stall **_him _**but so help me if he bad mouths this family, I will toss him out of our house and on his collective ass in the driveway. He can wait out there until Dad gets home." Sighing at the thought of facing the man in the sitting room, Catie slowly made her way down the hallway. Before going into the sitting room, she went into the family room where her children were being attended by Kyrano, Tin-Tin, and Brains. The shy genius was carefully holding Julie in his arms while studying her just as intensely as she was studying him. Nick hovered nearby, protective of his baby sister, but continued to play with some blocks with Dani. Nick heard her footsteps and looked up at her in the doorway. Crying out for the sheer fun of hearing his voice, he toddled over to her side.

"Mommy, up, pwease," he begged, his arms held up to her. Once he was at eye level with her, he pulled her face towards his with chubby little hands. "Wuv you." His hazel eyes lit with the adoration he held for her even if he didn't quite understand it. All he knew was that his mommy and daddy loved him and his baby sister.

"Would you like to stay with me for a few minutes until Daddy gets home?" she asked him. As impossible as it seemed, his smile widened even more at the mention of his dad.

"Where Daddy?" He quickly looked around the hallway and towards the front door. "Where at?"

"Brains, can you continue to keep an eye on Julie for me? I'm keeping Nick with me while talking to Officer Colenso." It didn't take much for the adults in the family room just how much she loathed and distrusted the police officer. Kyrano and Tin-Tin had felt some ill will emanating from him but until he did something all they had were suspicions and the Tracys had to have hard facts in order to be on the right side of the law.

* * *

"Randy, are you available to meet us at the farm house? I'm not to keen on this Officer Colenso being the only officer investigating this accident and would like to have you present just to keep things on the up and up," Jeff asked. "You can either ride with one of us or follow behind in your car, if you're available."

"I'll follow behind in my car that way I can get back here without hassling any of you for a ride back," Randy replied. "I'll go ahead and get security posted outside so that none of you will be accosted by the lurking media. Scott, would it be easier for you to have one of the SUVs pulled up to the doors?" Jeff looked at his son and noticed how pale and shaky he was and that Virgil was walking a bit slower than he had been earlier in the day.

"John, can you get out to the SUV and pull it up to the door?" Glancing at his brothers, he saw how bad off they appeared to be and decided to keep them from the media as much as possible.

"Not a problem," he answered before hurrying down the stairs and out to the parking lot where he was approached by a couple of surprisingly astute reporters who had recognized him immediately.

"JOHN TRACY, WHAT HAPPENED TO SCOTT AND GORDON?"

"WHY WERE THEY ARRESTED? IS THERE ANY CONNECTION BETWEEN THE VANDALISM AT THE SAN DIEGO BRANCH OF TRACY ENTERPRISES AND THE ACCIDENT YOUR SISTER WAS IN?" John shoved past the reporters without answering any of the questions shouted out at him until...

"WHY IS SAMANTHA BEING CALLED A MURDER AND WHAT IS HER PART IN MARK WELLINGTON'S DEATH?"

* * *

A/N: Ahh, this felt like a great place to end this chapter. Until next time…-sam1 


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** Same as always, don't own the Tracys or the TBs just Samantha and any original characters and I'm not making any money from them. This story is for the sole purpose of entertaining myself and those who are interested in a twin story.

A/N: Some language in this chapter may be unsuitable for younger readers.

Chapter 37

"WHY IS SAMANTHA BEING CALLED A MURDER AND WHAT IS HER PART IN MARK WELLINGTON'S DEATH?" John had just politely made his way past the reporters and paparazzi who had been watching the exits closest to the SUVs that the Tracys had rented or owned when the question was shouted out above the rest. All at once, the calmest of the Tracy siblings felt a tightening in his chest and a sudden heat flood his face.

"What are you implying?" His voice was tight with a barely controlled anger that wouldn't take too much more to ignite into a full eruption that none outside of the Tracy family and close friends ever witnessed.

"SHE WAS INVOLVED IN THE ACCIDENT THAT RESULTED IN HIS DEATH SO WHAT IS HER PART IN ALL OF IT? HIS FAMILY IS STATING THAT SHE STOOD BY AND LET HIM DIE! The person shouting out the questions and comments remained where John couldn't see him though he looked around at the group partially surrounding him.

"Not that it's any of your business, my sister did not stand by and let someone die," he snapped. "Even the news reports on television have shown that she was escorted out to our SUV in a wheelchair after being treated for her injuries. **She couldn't even** **_SEE_** **_OUR BROTHERS TO ASSESS THEIR INJURIES MUCH LESS SOMEONE SHE COULDN'T EVEN REACH!" _**Some of the reporters backed away as his voice gained in volume and they noticed his anger. The only one who didn't back up was the one who'd started the offensive questioning. He smiled at John instead and jotted something down on his notepad. **"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT?" **

"It seems not only does Samantha Tracy have a temper and questionable morals, you seem to have more in common with your sister than most of us thought," he answered just loud enough for John to hear. After all his family had been through in the last few days, the taunt was all it took for John's anger to burst forth. An angry John was always a frightening sight to see but with the added strength that his training for International Rescue had developed, he was truly an imposing figure who steadily advanced on the reporter in what could only be described as a menacing fashion. His fists clenched in what the reporter thought of as a threat but in reality was more of a clue as to what was about to happen…

The Tracys and Mr. Mitchell kept up a slow but steady pace easily managed by both Scott and Virgil until they got to the waiting room of the emergency room. Gordon and Alan had taken the lead of the group and were the first to notice a group of people in a semi-circle position with two men in the center. One of whom would have been hard for Alan and Gordon to miss…the blonde hair was just a shade or two lighter than Alan's.

"Um, are you thinking what I am?" Gordon glanced over at his youngest brother and both of them raced through the waiting room and towards the door.

"What the hell has gotten into them?" Virgil stared after his younger brothers in total confusion for a moment before he saw two men posturing for a fight out in the parking lot and realized that he knew just as Alan and Gordon had that John was one of the two men. "Damnit, that's John, Dad!" Instinctively, he ducked to avoid the cuffing he knew would be coming from his grandmother. He was a bit too late and he ended up lightly rubbing the area she managed to hit. "Sorry, Grandma." His apology was sincere but also one of reflex borne from years of trying to get one over on her.

"What the he…heck is he doing?" Jeff quickly caught himself before he, too, suffered a cuffing from his diminutive mother. "We might need your services again before we can even leave the parking lot, Randy." All of them moved a bit quicker without a word but each of the Tracys knew that nothing good was going to come from John losing his temper especially in such a public area with people milling around. Equally bad was some of those people were reporters who had cameras pointed in the direction of John and the other man.

"No problem, Jeff. It's moments like this that enable me to afford all-inclusive vacations," he deadpanned. Only an attorney would have the ability to try and joke at a moment like this. Alan and Gordon had grabbed their older brother in a desperate attempt to keep him from pulverizing the man in front of them. They had noticed all of the tell-tale signs of just how angry John was and struggled to hold him.

"C'mon, big brother, is he really worth going to jail for?" Alan watched Gordon fall on his ass when John violently shook him off and barely ducked the right-hook that came flying towards his face.

"Sonofabitch!" Gordon growled, jumping back into the fray just in time to dodge a blow to his arm. "JOHNNY, GRANDMA IS SO GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF RIGHT NOW!"

"THE BASTARD…" Alan and Gordon kept grabbing him every time he tried to go after the reporter. "INSULTED MY… TWIN! NOW LET...GO OF ME…BEFORE I KICK…" Whatever he had intended on kicking was cut short by the appearance of an elderly woman with steely blue eyes.

"JOHN GLENN TRACY!" Her words weren't loud but carried an inner strength that he held in high regard. The voice belonged to someone who had nurtured and cared for him for as long as he could remember. First it was only summer vacations but then it was a permanent basis after Lucy had died that she was thrust into the role of surrogate mother. No Tracy sibling was immune from reacting just as he did, the fight went out of him instantly and he sagged against his brothers. His hairline was damp with sweat and his face remained flushed from his struggles against his youngest brothers. Alan and Gordon led him to the SUV behind their grandmother. Jeff watched his second born meekly get into the backseat of the vehicle next to the family matriarch while the reporters jotted down notes so that they had their stories straight. The less respected magazines and newspapers would be sure to blow everything out of proportion.

"Thank God Grandma was here," Virgil said. "I don't think that this would have turned out too well had she not been here."

"N-no v-va-vacation for y-you," Scott added with a glance in Randy's direction. After a moment's hesitation, the four of them burst out laughing just as they reached the second SUV. Randy waited until the three men had shut the doors before walking towards his own car. The SUV with Alan, Gordon, John, and Mrs. Tracy was still parked and he could see John holding his head.

* * *

"Alex, I can't reach my name tag with the security code on it to swipe through the reader, can you?" Samantha was carrying Mikey while holding onto Johnny's hand. Lucy had grasped Johnny's hand so that Alex had a free hand to unhook the card from Sam's purse. Benny pressed his face closer to his father's neck to better block the sun from his eyes though he wasn't awake. 

"Hurry up, Daddy," Johnny whined. "I tired and hafta potty." Brendan had seen the family at the door and at first watched them struggle for a moment before acting like a concerned and loyal employee. He jogged towards the locked doors and pushed one open for them.

"Samantha, Alex," he said in way of greeting. Once his boss was in the door with her brood, he closed and locked the door behind them again.

"Thank you, Brendan." She smiled back at him while Johnny tugged her towards the elevators.

"I HAFTA POTTY NOW!" His voice echoed around the lobby much to his parent's annoyance.

"We know and we're going to get you upstairs in just a few moments," Alex said. "Stop shouting before you wake your brothers." The elevator doors closed and cut off any thing that Johnny had planned on saying.

_"Just a little longer and all will fall into place."_

* * *

"Officer Colenso, would you care for anything to drink?" Catie had finally made her way to the sitting room while balancing Nick on her hip. 

"I thought you had forgotten I was in here," he replied, tersely. Glaring angrily at him, Catie decided she had had enough.

"If you don't understand anything more than what I'm about to tell you it would serve you well to remember this, you had best watch the way you talk to my family. We have nothing to hide and are more than willing to cooperate but if you continue to behave such as you have all cooperation will cease and you can speak with our attorneys." The pride and love for her family had given her the confidence to stare directly at the man before her. Slightly unsure of her fiery temper and that of Jeff Tracy's connections, he backed down a bit to what he thought was less of a threatening manner.

"I apologize for being rude, Mrs. Tracy," he choked out. Every bit of him wanted to lash out at her just because she had married into the Tracy family. A family whose very existence caused him to realize that his own family was less-than-perfect in all ways conceivable. His brothers and sister were only half-siblings because of their mother's bitterness towards all men. After Jeff had broken off the relationship, his mother had started a series of one-night stands that resulted in the births of Eric, Mark, Rachel, and finally him. Several miscarriages followed his birth before Colleen had finally had opted for sterilization. In short, his life had not been easy nor had his mother ever been the nurturing type. Colleen's world revolved around her next conquest and alcohol. He'd lost count of the number of times child protective services had been called until Colleen's brother stepped in and provided Mark, Rachel, and himself with a stable environment. Eric had already been written off as a lost cause and his lifestyle mirrored that of their mother's. Holidays were always a wonderful time of year, drunken accusations of betrayal, abuse, and the traditional brawl that occurred between the brothers while Colleen and Rachel encouraged the fight and ended up in a cat-fight of their own. Yeah, his life was just like a dream, screw that it, it was more like nightmare. Even with all the pain of his upbringing, he had never been able to deny his mother anything. When he'd been told that Mark had died and Adam strongly suspected that his untimely demise was his own fault and that it had been brought on by his obsession with Samantha Tracy, his mother had called him and demanded that he get involved with the investigation so that the family could get retribution and revenge for their loss. Despite the risk of losing his job, he relented and had gotten involved.

"So, would you like something to drink?" she repeated. The toddler in her arms stared at him wearily before hiding his face in her hair. It was evident to him that this child was well loved and very much wanted. He was clearly secure and happy perched on his mother's hip with a tight grip on her hair.

"Coffee, please," he answered. _"Why couldn't my childhood have been as secure as his? Why are some forced to suffer while others have it made?" _He watched Catie leave the sitting room but was surprised when she closed the door again. It was as if she were trying to see the rest of the family. _"How the hell am I supposed to get a count of how many people are here if I'm shut in this damn room? The old man, Catie, her son, Jeff, the two blond guys, Scott, Virgil, the red-head, the pregnant woman…that makes ten. I know that Samantha, Alex, and their children are in San Diego and won't be back until…" _His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Kyrano walking in with a tray of coffee and sugar and cream. Even if he distrusted the police officer, Kyrano could not ignore his duties.

"Thank you." Officer Colenso had finally chosen to sit down and reached for the mug of coffee and doctored up to his liking. Catie glanced at the clock and barely held back the sigh of relief when she realized that thirty minutes had passed since Nicole had spoken to Virgil and their father-in-law. Nick was still perched comfortably on her hip but had once again hidden his face when he saw the strange man looking at him and his mother. "I'm sorry if we got started off badly with this investigation." Startled, Catie looked at him in disbelief.

"Started off badly?" she repeated. "You came into my husband's family home and made all of those "alleged" comments about my sister-in-law and best friend. My family has been through hell and most of it has been at the hands of a raving lunatic and all you can say is that you're sorry?" Nick whimpered at his mother's outburst even if it was in a normal tone, he picked up on the anger radiating from her.

"Mommy, no." His plaintive whimper was the balm to calm her before she really let her fiery temper take over. Samantha had always been called the hot-headed one but in reality Catie was every bit as hot-headed. Both women were lucky to have married men who were more laidback though no less hot-headed when provoked.

"I'm giving you five minutes more of my time before I have you escorted out of this house," she snapped. "Starting right now, I suggest you use that time wisely and don't piss me off anymore than I am."

"Fine, has Virgil, Scott, or Samantha talked about the events leading up to the accident?" he snapped back just as angrily.

"No, Scott hasn't been in any condition to really talk to anyone as you saw for yourself this morning. Virgil has been all but restricted to his bed but due to the events at the hospital today, he is there with the rest of his brothers." Her anger was intensifying as she recounted where her brother-in-laws had been and what they had talked about. "And you are already aware of Samantha being called back to San Diego for business issues."

"Who haven't I spoken with at some point since the accident?" The direct way he asked the question caused her to answer without really thinking about it at all.

"You haven't had the need to speak with Tin-Tin or Brains," she answered. "And I doubt that the children would dare to stay in the same room with you without screaming bloody murder. Are you done with your questions, now? Oops, I guess so because your five minutes has expired." She turned on her heel and opened the door. "Kyrano, would you please see Officer Colenso to the door? Good day, Officer." The last bit was delivered in a haughty tone that Catie and Samantha had both perfected when irritated by something that annoyed either of them. A tone commonly used by the upper-upper class individuals who saw fit to look at those below their social class not one that any of the Tracys or Murphys were ever really comfortable with using on a regular basis. "Nick, let's go see how Brains is coping with Julie."

"Dulie, Mommy, see Dulie." He bounced happily in her arms as she carried him out of the sitting room and back into the family room.

"Officer, this way." Kyrano had suddenly appeared and was ready for the man to leave his dearest friend and employer's home. Clearly irritated at the abrupt brush-off he'd received from Catie, he scowled at the older man but followed him to the door. No sooner had he crossed the threshold, the door was closed behind him.

_"Rich bastards. No wonder Mom is so ready to go after them." _

* * *

"Well, looks as if Catie hasn't kicked Colenso out of the house yet." Jeff was driving down the old road that went before the house he grew up in and could see the police cruiser still parked in the driveway. 

"Nope, there he is," Virgil corrected upon seeing the door open and a police officer all but being shoved out of the house. "He doesn't look too happy so I'm guessing that Catie showed him her rich bitch persona that she and Sammie developed."

"Y-y-you wouldn't t-think th-that they would b-b-be like t-that," Scott added.

"I didn't raise Samantha to behave that way and I'm relieved that she only does it when annoyed by the press," Jeff replied, turning into the driveway alongside the cruiser. Alan pulled in behind him and then went around so that his grandmother wouldn't have to be out in the cold for more than a few steps to the kitchen door.

* * *

"Have you understood everything I've said, young man?" Grandma had been chastising John for his actions in the hospital parking lot during the entire drive home. Alan and Gordon had wisely held their tongue but couldn't help the gleeful expressions while listening to the verbal onslaught concerning what was expected of a Tracy and how John's behavior and actions were uncivil and that she didn't care what the other person said as it would never matter in the grand scheme of things. 

"Yes, Ma'am," John answered, honestly contrite. He hurried out of the SUV and opened her door and held a hand out to help her down. Once she was standing next to the SUV, she looked over at the Terrible Two.

"That goes for you two as well," she asserted. "Lord knows the things I've heard the two of you up to. No good at all and if Tin-Tin had heard some of the things that I've heard you discussing, Alan…" She wagged her finger at him and watched him swallow hard and she could just see the wheels turning in his head about some of the things that he and Gordon had talked about before he and Tin-Tin had begun to date even casually.

"Yes, Ma'am," he echoed. Gordon shook his head in disbelief at seeing two of his brothers lower their head in defeat.

"Well, looks as if I'm the good grandson." Grinning at his grandmother was a mistake that took him a moment to register as she advanced on him.

"Gordon Cooper Tracy, if you for one moment think that you're the good grandson after what I heard you talking about as you were growing up, you'd better quickly check yourself," she snapped. "And I know about that little notebook you kept while you were in Colorado. Samantha wasn't the only one who called your cell phone only to have some strange girl answering it. I doubt if it was ever the same girl twice." Instantly, Gordon's head dropped in defeat just as his brothers' had.

"Yes, Ma'am," he muttered. Feeling that she had properly chastised each of them accordingly, she marched up to the kitchen door and let herself in. John, Alan, and Gordon followed quietly behind her much to the amusement of Scott and Virgil who had been ordered inside to rest.

"Glad we rode with Dad," Virgil whispered. "Looks like she really tore into each of them." John glared at him and then stomped inside to find his wife and children.

"She didn't get us until we got out of the SUV but Johnny got it all the way home," Gordon said. He was unable to hide the amusement in his voice even when Alan elbowed him in the side. "WHAT?" Glancing up, he saw that Grandma was standing in the kitchen and had heard him.

* * *

_"Seth, they're back and as soon as the opportunity presents itself, we'll snag the two we were told to target."_

_"Sure thing. Just let me know, I'm parked about a block away and can be there in about five minutes in the back of the building as you specified."_

* * *

"Love you, Mommy and Daddy," Johnny said. He was lying on a cot that was kept in the playroom for naptimes. Lucy was lying next to him drifting to sleep. Mikey and Benny were each on their own cot sound asleep. A light blanket covered each of the children and the shades had been drawn to block the sunlight. 

"We love you, too, Johnny," Alex said while Samantha knelt down to kiss each of their children. "If you need anything, Jessica will be at her desk right outside and you know where our office is."

"Yep, I go to sleep now." With a huge yawn, he closed his eyes and was soon asleep like his younger sister and brothers. Sam followed Alex out of the playroom and partially closed the door.

"Jessica, would you mind listening for them and letting me know when they wake up? I need to finish up a few things but they can come to my office when they wake," Samantha asked.

"Sure, I'm just going over some of the files that you wanted checked out and followed up on," Jessica replied. Samantha and Alex each checked on their children in fifteen increments for about an hour before Alex got called downstairs to one of the research areas and she got roped into a long conference call with a perspective client. Jessica checked a few times and had just sat down at her desk to finish the last two files when she was struck in the head from behind. She fell forward onto her desk unconscious.

_"The door is unlocked now get up here." _A few minutes after calling out the order, the reporter who had harassed Samantha earlier followed the man into the playroom and each picked up a child and hurried down the hall to the stairs that led to the back of the building where a car was waiting…

* * *

A/N: Ms. Hobgoblin, this update is posted because you asked so nicely.-sam1 


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** Same as always, don't own the Tracys or the TBs just Samantha and any original characters and I'm not making any money from them. This story is for the sole purpose of entertaining myself and those who are interested in a twin story.

A/N: This isn't a long update but I'm trying to make sure that I post at least once a week until this story is completed. If you enjoy it or have advice, please review.-sam1

Chapter 38

Without taking the time for pleasantries as he had been taught, Jeff spoke immediately to the officer walking towards him after telling Virgil and Scott to go indoors. Randy stood by and observed the officer to get a feel of what was going on. He'd already been briefed by Jeff concerning the oddity that no other officer or detective other than Colenso seemed to be investigating the accident. Once Jeff was in front of the officer, it didn't take long for Randy to notice how agitated he became while Jeff remained calm.

"What is that you need, now?" Jeff's entire demeanor was one of someone tired of having his family time interrupted with nonsense. As unfortunate as the accident was, there was no doubt that it was just that, an accident brought on by an obsession.

"I just needed to know if Scott, Samantha, or Virgil had spoken to anyone concerning the accident." It didn't escape Jeff or Randy's attention that Colenso wouldn't meet Jeff's eyes. "There seems to be a leak to the media and as part of my investigation, I've been trying to locate the source."

"So, you come snooping around my family for answers despite the fact that my children do their best to avoid the media? Maybe you best check in with Mark Wellington's family as they seem quite willingly to talk to anyone and everyone about how it's Scott, Virgil, and Samantha's fault that he died." Anyone not familiar with Jeff would think that he was quite calm but Randy had seen him angry before and it was evident to him that his client was fast reaching the end of his patience. Matters hadn't been made better with the earlier fiasco at the hospital with Scott and Gordon or later with John. He hadn't been far from the truth when he had joked that the Tracys allowed him to take all-inclusive vacations to exotic locations with his wife. Even with the limited services he helped them with in Kansas was enough for him to live quite comfortably and he was content with what he did.

"I'll be speaking with his next of kin once I leave here but as they are all scattered around the country, it is proving to be a bit more difficult. Whereas, your family is all right here in the same house so that speaking to you is a bit easier to manage." A slightly smug grin appeared on his face though he had tried hard to cover it up to no avail.

"Officer Colenso, just what are you trying to find out? I've spoken to several of the Tracys and it is clear that the only ones being questioned and harassed is this family. Just what do you think you're going to prove other than the obvious fact that you're being somewhat biased? Maybe it would serve the investigation if you were to hand it off to someone else." Randy had been able to pick up on the near-constant agitation in the young police officer. It was something that wouldn't have been shown by a more seasoned officer.

"I'm sorry but who are you and is this any of your business?" Colenso snapped irrationally at the attorney before he could stop himself.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. The name is Randy Mitchell and this is my business due to the fact that I'm the Tracy's attorney here in Kansas. I'm here at Mr. Tracy's request and now that you've asked your questions, I guess it's my turn to ask you some questions." Even with his fair skin, it wasn't hard for Jeff and Randy to see him pale even more. Randy added that to his growing list of suspicions about this particular officer. Never before had he experienced a police officer so uncomfortable in his presence even in court they did nothing more than answer the questions they were asked.

"I don't have time to answer your questions right now," he snapped. "I have to get back to my precinct and type of my report for today before going off duty." Stepping backwards and away from the men in front of him, he backed right into Catie who had been watching from the front porch and had overheard bits and pieces of the conversation.

"That's not what you said in there." Her soft voice startled him and caused him to abruptly turn around to face her. "In fact, you seemed very interested in knowing how many members of this family were here right now. I've been thinking about that and I'd like to know why that would matter?" John, holding Julie, and Nick watched her from the sitting room window.

"Mommy pwetty, Daddy," Nick told him. Glancing down at his son, he couldn't hide the grin on his face or the sparkle in his eye.

"Yes, she is, little man. She's very pretty and very much going to tell someone off if I'm reading her correctly." Julie grabbed a handful of John's hair and cooed and gurgled at him. "You're pretty just like your mommy, too, Sweetie."

"I'd say that she's already got you wrapped around her little finger." John and Nick looked over at the door to see who had spoken. Virgil and Gordon had been walking towards the family room when they heard him talking to Nick.

"Just wait until Nicole has your baby and then we'll see how fast he or she wraps you around his finger." John smiled at his next youngest brother as an expression of contentment settled over his face. Each of the married Tracy siblings shared that trait when they thought of their significant other. Gordon shook himself as if trying to rid his body of the feeling of settling down. He was still interested in playing the field but the field had narrowed down a bit over the last couple of years. There was no fun in playing when he knew that the only reason some of the women who talked to him was because of the fortune behind his famous name. Eventually he would settle down like his brothers and sister well except for Scott. He had shown no desire to settle down either though he wasn't prone to playing the field as much as Gordon did.

"So, what's Catie doing out there? Showing a bit of attitude?" Gordon loved to see his red-headed sister-in-law get riled up and nothing did it faster than someone messing with the family.

"That cop just backed into her and from the looks of it he was trying to get away from Dad and Randy." John was quiet for a moment before he expelled a sharp whistle. "Uh-oh, the hands just went on the hips, definitely not a good sign. Gords, would you take Julie for me? Nick, stay here with Uncle Virg and make sure that Uncle Gordy takes care of Julie." Nick reached up and grabbed two of Virgil's fingers within his little hand but didn't take his eyes off of Julie.

"Okay, Daddy." John hurried out of the room and ran right into Alan. Before Alan could ask what was wrong, John had jerked the front door open and closed it behind him.

"I thought I explained that the reason that I'd asked how many were here was because some details keep leaking out to the media." Colenso was slowly getting red in the face while retreating steadily towards his cruiser. "I'm trying to locate the source of the leak."

"No way am I buying that bullshit," Catie snapped. "This family is notorious for protecting our privacy and it is total stupidity and ignorance on your part to think that the leak would be coming from us. Why don't you check with the Wellingtons? They haven't kept quiet about their beliefs—" Whatever else she planned on saying was cut off when John clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Catie, shh, this isn't going to matter to him," he whispered in her ear. "It's not worth getting upset over and if you look at the window, you'll see our son watching you." He pulled her back towards the house and away from his dad and the police officer. "You've got it from here, Dad?"

"Get her inside before she catches a cold," Jeff ordered. Like Gordon, he found amusement in Catie's fiery spirit which was quite similar to Samantha's and what Lucy had been like.

* * *

Benny's eyes fluttered open as he gradually woke from his nap. Rolling onto his side, he pushed up and looked at the cots next to his before looking around the playroom. The door was partially opened but he didn't hear anyone or more importantly he didn't hear his oldest brother. Standing up next to his cot, he realized that he had to potty and that was a crucial necessity before he had an accident. There was no way he could do that and have Johnny call him a baby. He was a big boy just like Mikey and Johnny and big boys pottied in the potty not their clothes. Once decided, he ran awkwardly to the bathroom and relieved himself. 

"Gotta wash my hands wike Daddy does," he said. The quiet in the playroom was unnerving him since he was almost always in the presence of his siblings and everyone knew that Johnny was loud. After making sure that he'd shut the water off, he turned to leave the bathroom and promptly walked into Mikey.

"MOVE, BUBBY, ME HAFTA POTTY!" Mikey ran straight to the toilet while struggling to pull his pants and underwear down without tripping. "AHH! Dat feel much betta." A huge smile of relief covered his face while he finished taking care of his business. "Bubby, where Johnny and Wucy go?"

"I not know, Bubby. Dey not here." Benny held his arms out as if to show that their older brother and sister weren't near them. "Wet's ask Jess. Her know where dey are." Mikey walked towards his twin after straightening his clothes. "Wash you hands, Bubby."

"Fanks, Bubby, Mommy get mad if I not wash," he admitted. Benny handed his brother a couple of paper towels to dry his hands off and together they walked to the hallway door. Peering up and down the empty hallway, Mikey looked towards Jessica's desk and saw her with her head on the desk. "Jess sweepin'." They walked to her desk, hand-in-hand, to get her attention. Mikey poked her in the leg and called her name. "Jesca?" When she remained silent, Mikey looked at Benny. "What we do now?" Benny noticed something dripping from his mother's personal assistant and screamed as loud as he could.

* * *

"Alex, I'm done with the conference. Are you ready to head to Florida?" Samantha had finished her vidconference call and though she was tired from the long talk, she couldn't help but be proud of landing another contract for Tracy Enterprises. It was one that she and Jeff had discussed prior to the holidays and would net the corporation a large profit.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a few minutes. If you get the kids ready—"

"MOOOMMMMYYYYYY!" The sudden scream sent shivers of fear and dread down both Alex and Samantha's spine. "DAAADDDDDYYYYY!" There was no mistaking the two distinct voices that they heard. Instantly, Sam was on her feet and running to the waiting area and hallway outside of her office. Mikey and Benny saw her and ran to her. "HER BWEEDIN', MOMMY!" Benny's cries were bordering on hysterical and she tried to soothe him while jabbing the emergency button beneath Jessica's desk. Mikey latched onto her leg with both arms while Benny had a death grip around her neck. Carefully, she reached out her hand and felt for a pulse on the side of Jessica's neck. Once she had reassured herself that her assistant was alive, she pulled her hand away and cringed at the sight of blood on her fingers. Shaken, she held her sons close to her until she realized that Johnny and Lucy were nowhere to be seen.

"Boys, where is Johnny and Lucy?" she asked, hesitantly. In her heart, she knew that her deepest fears were going to become a reality.

"Dey not on dere cots," Mikey managed to tell her. "Or da potty." Alick came running into the waiting area with Alex right behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Alex demanded. Glancing at Jessica's desk, he realized she was slumped down on it. Alick had already assessed the situation or at least he thought he had and called for the police and an ambulance.

"A-Alex? Jo-Johnny and L-Lu-Lucy where a-are th-they?" Sam stammered, her heart pounding relentlessly against her breastbone. Her fear was so intense that it was almost palpable. Woodenly, he walked over to the playroom door and saw the empty cots and heard the complete silence that would never happen with his excitable and fun-loving prankster of a son in the vicinity.

"Alick, lock this building down completely," he told the security chief who'd followed him into the silent room. "Have someone let the police and EMTs in but no one else comes in or goes out, understood?" Absently, he stared at the two pairs of sneakers at the foot of two of the child-sized cots.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** Same as always, don't own the Tracys or the TBs just Samantha and any original characters and I'm not making any money from them. This story is for the sole purpose of entertaining myself and those who are interested in a twin story.

Chapter 39

_"Eric, we have the two you wanted. Heading to designated drop-off and should be there in about two hours."_

_"Were there any problems that I should be aware of?"_

_"None except for Brendan bashing that snotty bitch of Mrs. CEO in the back of her head." _

_"Good, now get to the drop-off and call in again so that we can initiate phase two of this." _A hollow-sounding laugh full of malice burst forth from his mouth. _"I wish I could just see their faces when they find that their precious brats are missing."_

_"Sure, later." _

* * *

"Is there anything else that you need answered here?" Jeff asked Officer Colenso while watching John forcefully led Catie to the house. 

"I don't trust him, John." She turned her head back and glared at the cop angrily. "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT I'M POSITIVE THAT YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING!" John couldn't help wincing when her shouted words hit his ears.

"Honey, if you're going to yell can you not turn in my direction?" He quickly shook his head and continued pushing her towards the front door. "My ears are going to be ringing for sometime now." The front door opened just as they reached it and Gordon stood there with a huge grin on his face.

"Giving 'em hell, Sis?" Knowing full well that she was angry and would probably do something to him, he still couldn't resist. After she slammed the door behind her, she glared at him before shoving past him.

"Gordon, dear, you so don't want to go there right now with me," she snarled before heading into the sitting room. "Honey, Julie has a present for you." John looked at Gordon and shook his head.

"Thanks, Gords, like things weren't going to be hard enough without you opening your big mouth," he growled, following his wife. Nick was happily perched on her hip where he'd demanded to be once he'd seen her. Julie was staring up at Virgil who'd taken her when Gordon decided to tease Catie. As soon as she heard her daddy's voice, she started fussing in her uncle's arms. Virgil was only to happy to relinquish her to his older brother.

"From the smells coming from her, you're going to have one hell of a dirty diaper to change," he said.

"VIRGIL GRISSOM TRACY!" Grandma's angry voice sounded from the doorway. Virgil looked at her sheepishly before his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Don't you dare look at me in that manner, young man. You're not too big for getting your rear-end tanned, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he answered. "Excuse me, Grandma." He carefully passed by her with his arm protectively holding his ribs but hurrying after a cheeky younger brother. "GORDON COOPER TRACY, YOUR AS…BUTT IS MINE!" A loud guffaw of laughter echoed down the stairs where Gordon had run off to. He didn't realize that Nicole had come out of her bedroom with a glass of ice water in her hand until it was suddenly poured over his head. Virgil reached the top of the stairs just as Gordon shouted in surprise.

"THAT'S C-CO-COLD!" He visibly shook the water from his hair and all but ran to his room so that he could change out of the wet clothes.

"Thanks, Honey," Virgil said. Nicole smiled up at him while gently rubbing her belly.

"It was all my pleasure," she replied. "But I know how you can thank me in a much better manner." It wasn't unexpected for Virgil to leer at her in a knowing manner which resulted in her laughing at him.

"And just what manner would that be?" He asked, huskily. His voice dripping with desire and obvious lust.

"A nice..." She lightly trailed her fingers along his jaw and down his neck before continuing to his chest. In response to her light touch, he groaned and his body began to tremble in desire as well. "Back massage because our baby is a bit jumpy today."

"A massage?" He repeated in a choked voice. "You touched me like that and then tell me you want a massage?"

"Yes, what did you think I meant?" Gordon suddenly appeared in the hallway with his trademark grin lighting up his eyes. He had clearly heard everything Nicole and Virgil had said and seized the opportunity to tease them.

"Aww, did Nic get Virgie-pooh all worked up?" he teased. He was more than willing to tease him but he wasn't dumb enough to remain in easy reach of his brother's reach. It was just luck that John happened to walk up behind Gordon with a ripe-smelling baby in his arms and a chance to bring his prankster of a brother down a couple of notches. Careful not to drop his daughter, he swiped his leg against Gordon's causing him to fall to the floor thus, presenting Virgil with the perfect opportunity to some retribution for the cheekiness he had to endure from the aquanaut.

"Yep, she has me worked up and now I've got a problem with controlling my aggression." Menacingly, he advanced on him and watched as Gordon scrambled backwards away from him.

"That is so not fair! You wouldn't be able to do anything had Johnny not helped you," he whined. Julie looked down at him from her daddy's arms and cooed before John felt and heard a weird rumbling in her tummy. Instinctively, he held her away from him. Unfortunately, away from him was right over Gordon who was still on the floor and quickly splattered with regurgitated breast milk and baby cereal. Nicole couldn't help but laugh even as she turned a slight green and ran towards the bathroom just in time to toss her cookies.

"Thanks, Julie," Virgil chuckled. John managed to clean his daughter's face with the ever-present spit cloth that he carried for situations just as this. His grin broadened when she smiled a big toothless smile at him. "Better go help Nic, she's going to feel unsettled for a bit." He disappeared down the hall towards his wife.

"This is so disgusting! I'm not ever having kids ever! All they do is puke on you and ruin your clothes or shit in their pants for you to change and you still ruin your clothes." Gordon stomped back into his room for another shower and change of clothes, grumbling irritably all the way.

"Well, Sweetie, I think that Uncle Gordy was a bit upset, don't you?" Gurgling happily in his arms, she waved hers around before finding her thumb and sucking on it. "Let's get you out of that dirty diaper and into a nice clean one before you cause a hazmat violation."

* * *

"Randy, do me a favor and check into his background and find out why no one else seems to be involved with this so-called investigation." The two men stood near each other while watching the police cruiser speed off. After Catie's outburst, Colenso had gotten even more agitated to the point when his pager beeped, he all but jumped in surprise. When he quickly glanced at the message, he babbled off an excuse and slid into his cruiser and then sped off. 

"Jeff, I'd have to agree with the woman John led back to the house. Something is really off with this guy and I'll do what I can to find out just what it is. Until then, on the advice of your attorney, don't answer any more questions. That includes everyone here and definitely advise Samantha of that as well. I'll keep you updated as I get information and I believe that my first stop is going to be the police station in Derby since it covers the area of the accident and if I'm not mistaken, Colenso's headquarters." Opening his car door, he looked at his friend and client. "We'll get this wrapped up as quickly as I can manage."

"Thanks, Randy, and please call my cell phone with any updates or questions," Jeff said. "And watch yourself, we don't know just how off Colenso is or who else may be helping him."

"Will do and that applies to you and your family as well," he replied, shutting his car door and starting the engine. Jeff stood and watched him back out of the drive-way before hurrying into the warm house and his extended family.

* * *

"How long are they supposed to be out?" The kidnappers looked in the backseat where the twins were curled up on the floorboard, asleep. The boy had woken up as soon as he'd been picked up from his cot but hadn't got the chance to scream before a cloth with chloroform on it was placed over his mouth and nose until he slumped in his captors arms, unconscious. Not wanting to take a chance on waking the girl up, the other kidnapper placed the cloth over her face before picking her up. Her eyes suddenly opened in surprise before the fumes did their job and she, too, slumped unconscious. 

"At least a couple of hours, I think. Let's just get them to where Eric told us and collect our money," Brendan said. "I don't want to get caught with the brats when that bitch realizes that they're missing." After tossing a thin blanket over the two small forms, he turned around in the driver's seat and started the car. Within moments, they were heading to their predetermined location.

* * *

"Rachel, they've got the brats and are heading to the first location where I'll take care of Brendan. He's too much of a risk and will not hesitate to screw us over if caught." 

_"Do whatever it is you have to do but I want the brats in one piece when they get here. I'll be sneaking onto the property and getting the old shed ready for them. Wouldn't want them to go hungry or anything."_

"Why do you really care, Rach?"

_"Because if I can get them to think that they're mom and dad don't want them and that I care for them it will be even more traumatic for their bitch of a mom and asshole of a grandfather. We'll be able to get back at the two responsible for hurting this family."_

"You're a real bitch, you know that?" he laughed.

_"I know and you'll do well to remember that, brother dear. Bye." _

* * *

"What's the emergency?" The first officer and paramedic questioned simultaneously once they'd been admitted in the building. Employees were gathered in the lobby where Alick's second-in-command was organizing them into groups to hurriedly but thoroughly search the building for the missing twins. 

"Mrs. Murphy's personal assistant was found slumped over her desk by Mr. and Mrs. Murphy's youngest sons," Alick told them. "She's still unconscious but has a steady pulse. Mr. Murphy cleaned and dressed her head wound after we took pictures in case they were needed for any reason. Follow me and I'll take you up to them." He led them to the elevators.

"What's up with all the employees in the lobby?" The police officer stared out at them before the doors closed.

"That's the reason we called the police as well as the paramedics. Mr. and Mrs. Murphy's oldest set of twins are missing and I believe that they were kidnapped." The officer's gaze snapped over to Alick.

"And what would lead you to make such an assumption?"

"Aside from the fact that Johnny and Lucy Murphy are missing, one of my security team is also missing," Alick answered calmly. "The building was in total lockdown and was only accessible with a coded identification card that is only issued to employees. One of the back stairwell doors was propped open and this was found in the stairwell on a lower level." He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a small toy. The police officer took it and looked at it curiously.

"So?"

"Sir, that toy belongs to the little boy. It was a gift from one of his uncles and he refuses to go anywhere without it." Alick explained. The toy in the officer's hand was a replica of the plastic fish that sat on top of the shadow box that held Gordon's Olympic Gold Medal. Once Johnny had shown such an interest in swimming Gordon had decided to present him with a good luck toy just as his mom had given him when he was a baby. Johnny, like his uncle had as a child, never went anywhere without it.

"Again, why do you believe they were abducted?"

"You are aware that you're standing in a Tracy Enterprises building, aren't you? It's only an assumption but I believe that Johnny and Lucy were kidnapped for ransom. Whoever did this would know that Mr. Tracy would pay anything to have his grandchildren safely returned to his family." Before he had finished speaking, the officer was speaking into his radio.

"Dispatch, I need patched through to the chief immediately and this is no longer just an injured employee here at Tracy Enterprises but a double kidnapping of the CEO's son and daughter. An Amber Alert needs to be put out for them. I'll call back in when I have names and ages and descriptions of them."

_"Yes, sir. I'm patching you through now. Chief, Officer Latimer is asking to be patched through to you. Connecting you now."_

"Chief, I think that you should head to Tracy Enterprises."

_"And why would I do that?"_

"Alex and Samantha Murphy's oldest children appear to have been abducted."

_"Who the hell are they?"_

"Samantha Tracy-Murphy, sir, Jeff Tracy's daughter."

_"You've got to be joking. This is going to cause another media frenzy like the time her husband and son were abducted. Damnit, I'm on my way and whatever you do try to keep it quiet until we speak with the parents and have the correct information."_

"Yes, Sir. Dispatch, hold on that Amber Alert."

"Okay, Officer."

* * *

Samantha sat on the floor with her back against the wall. Mikey and Benny were cuddled on her lap but all were silent. Alex continued to keep an eye on Jessica's condition while also watching the remaining members of his family. 

"Alex, please call my dad." Samantha's voice was soft and muffled by their youngest sons' hair. She had her face partially hidden from his view in part to hide the tears that coursed freely from her eyes. It was all she could do to hold her youngest babies while her heart was fearful of what her oldest babies were suffering through.

"Mommy, where Johnny and Wucy at?" Mikey's little voice tore at her yet she didn't know how she could possibly explain to him and Benny that their big brother and sister had been taken from all of them.

"We're not sure where they are." Sam looked up to find that Alex was squatting in front of them. "We will find them and bring them home." He looked in her eyes and let her see his fear and determination in getting their children home where they belonged. "You're not alone in this, Honey, I'm here with you and I promise that Johnny and Lucy will return home where they belong. If I know our son, he's probably driving them crazy with demands of going swim…" Unable to hold back any longer, he broke down in front of them, sobbing. Mikey and Benny stared at their father in silent disbelief before reaching out for him. Needing to feel his family around him, he scooted closer to them and together the four of them cried. Sam pulled him closer to her and prayed as hard and honestly as she ever had.

_"God, I need your strength and guidance to deal with this. I…no, we need Johnny and Lucy back home with us. I'll do anything you want just as long as they come back to us safely. I'm not strong enough to make it if anything should happen to my babies. Please, God, let them come home to us." _She didn't…couldn't see the figure in the hallway that watched over her daughter and grandsons. Alex's hair stood up along the nape of his neck and he glanced down the hallway and saw a shimmer of white. He blinked his eyes rapidly and looked again and was able to discern a fuzzy outline of a woman with blonde hair. His mouth opened in a silent O when he realized that he'd seen her before.

"Lucy?" Samantha looked up at him, puzzled. Curious, she looked in the direction he was staring and saw something shimmering in the hallway.

"What are you looking at, Alex?" she asked. The figure slowly faded away to nothing.

"Nothing," he answered. How could he explain without sounding crazy that he could see her mother standing in the hallway? "I was just wondering how. How did they manage to do it?" Suddenly, the elevator opened and Alick, a couple of paramedics with a gurney, and a police officer hurried towards them. The paramedics rushed to Jessica's side while Alick and the officer approached the four Murphys sitting on the floor in a huddle.

"Samantha, Alex, this is Officer Latimer," Alick said. "I've told him what we suspect and who may be behind it all." Samantha looked up at the officer with red-rimmed eyes and a tear-streaked face.

"Find my babies, please," she begged. "Find them and bring them back to us." She shifted her gaze to Alex and completely broke down. "I ca-can't…do th-this…a-ag-again." Latimer looked down at her in confusion.

"What do you mean again?" he asked.

"Alex and Benny, the youngest of the two sets of twins, were abducted earlier in the year by a man who had stalked Samantha for about ten years," Alick explained. Sam's cried continued even as her sons and husband tried to soother her.

"Ma'am, we'll do all that we can to bring them home but I need you and your husband to five me some information and pictures of you son and daughter would be very helpful," he told them. "Alex slowly got to his feet before reaching down and taking Mikey from Samantha so that she could stand up with Benny in her arms. She led them into her office where she and Alex had pictures of their children scattered around. "How old are your children?"

"They're both four. Johnny has reddish hair and green eyes. Lucy has chestnut colored hair and honey brown colored eyes. Neither of them have any scars but Lucy does have a small birthmark on her right shoulder blade," Alex said. He was trying to shield Samantha from having to speak, know how hard this was for her if it was tearing him up inside. "Both were wearing blue denim jeans. Johnny had on a blue sweatshirt with a white stick figure of a swimmer on it. Lucy had on a white sweatshirt with splatters of color all over it. Their shoes were left in the playroom along with their jackets."

"Where is this playroom?"

"I'll show you. Alex, you and Samantha can wait here," Alick answered. He led the officer down the hall and into the playroom which had not been touched since it was realized that Johnny and Lucy were missing. Latimer walked around the room without disturbing anything. He took everything in from the small easel in the corner where the floor had been tiled for easy cleanup to the toy box filled with toys that kept the four children occupied while their parents worked. The child-sized cots were lined in a neat row and two pairs of sneakers were set at the foot of two of the cots. It didn't take much more for him to look around before he decided that these children were well-loved and he resolved to find them and bring them both home.

"Dispatch, Officer Latimer reporting in."

_"Go ahead, Officer."_

"An Amber Alert needs to be put out for John Alexander and Lucy Michelle Murphy, both age four-years-old. John has reddish colored hair and green eyes. Last seen wearing blue denim jeans and a blue sweatshirt with a white stick figure of a swimmer on it. He answers to Johnny. Lucy has chestnut brown colored hair and honey brown colored eyes. She has a small birthmark on her right shoulder blade. Last seen wearing blue denim jeans and a white sweatshirt with splatters of color over all of it. Neither of the children was wearing shoes or a jacket at the time of abduction. Abduction suspect is Brendan Jackson, a security officer employed by Tracy Enterprises where the three were last seen. There is a high probability that there is a second suspect unknown at this time." He finished giving the information he had and signed off so that he could return to the Murphys in the executive office.

* * *

Shifting Benny to her belly, she sat down in her chair and tried to stop crying so that she could call her dad. Benny rested his head against her chest and twirled his hand in her hair before sticking his thumb in his mouth. Mikey and Alex sat in a chair on the other side of the desk and watched her. When she had gotten herself as composed as she could, she dialed the home number for the old farmhouse. Kyrano answered it on the second ring. His calm face greeted her on the vidphone.

"Kyrano, I need to speak to my father, please." Kyrano noted the tear-streaks on her face and an uneasy feeling came over him.

"Hold one moment, Miss Samantha." He hurried out to the family room and motioned to his friend and employer. "Miss Samantha is on the phone and I fear it's not good news." Jeff rushed to his office and sat down at his desk before taking the call off hold.

"DADDY!" She cried as soon as he appeared on the screen. "I…I n-n-need…y-you h-he-here." Her sobs almost drowned out her words but what he did hear had him worried for some unknown reason.

"Calm down, Samantha, and tell me what is going on out there," he told her. He watched as she struggled to compose herself again.

"So-some-one…t-took my…b-ba-babies." She tried to force herself to stay calm again when all she wanted to do was cry and find her missing son and daughter. "He t-took t-them…f-fr-from the pl-play-playroom…while…" A small sob managed to escape before she could control it. "They w-we-were asleep." John and Scott had been passing by the open office with Julie being held by her dad when they heard their sister's cries. Both barged into their father's office and stood to the side of him to hear what was being said that had their sister so upset.

"Who took who, Samantha?" he asked, fear was trickling down his back. It was a feeling he wasn't comfortable with and one he most definitely didn't like to feel under any circumstance.

"J-Johnny and…L-Lucy. He t-took…my ba-babies," she answered. The hysteria in her voice evident though she was trying to hold it back. Scott and John stared at each other in stunned silence while Jeff jotted down a note for them to read.

**_"GET GORDON IN HERE NOW! HE AND I ARE GOING TO SAN DIEGO IMMEDIATELY!"_**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** Same as always, don't own the Tracys or the TBs just Samantha and any original characters and I'm not making any money from them. This story is for the sole purpose of entertaining myself and those who are interested in a twin story

A/N: Warning: Language and actions may not be suitable or agreeable for all readers. Oh, and I know very little about how the police act or respond in an abduction so I used my imagination. Enjoy!-sam1

Chapter 40

Casting a cautious glance towards the house before clearing the tree line surrounding the back fields, a half-grin on her face as she quietly made her way to the old building that was stained a dark brown. Once inside the small building, she looked around at the small table that was built into the wall and the shelves that held various items such as rolled up throw rugs that would be perfect for a child to sit or lie on. Another shelf held a tray of dried out paint bottles and brushes. Childlike paintings were haphazardly tacked on the walls. Colorful curtains that were covered in a layer of dust covered the shuttered windows. After taking stock of what was evidently a play house or club house, the half-grin she had before spread to a slightly menacing smile.

"This will be perfect for the little brats. They will be hidden within plain sight of their whole damn family yet they'll be none the wiser as to the whereabouts of the brats." Before she left, she stashed the backpack on one of the empty shelves for use in the very near future. Glancing back at the house, she made sure it was safe for her to cross the field without being seen by anyone.

* * *

**_"GET GORDON IN HERE NOW! HE AND I ARE GOING TO _****_SAN DIEGO_****_ IMMEDIATELY!" _**John had barely read the note before his long legs were moving towards the family room. When he didn't see his brother, he stood at the foot of the stairs and hollered for him.

"GORDON, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" His shout startled his daughter and she immediately added her wails of disagreement to his shout. "Shh, Sweetie, I didn't mean to startle you." He gently rocked her in his arms until she settled down again just at the time Gordon appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What do you want?" he snapped. Clearly, he was still upset with John for letting Julie puke all over him earlier.

"DAD'S OFFICE NOW!" John's worry for his twin caused him to snap irrationally up at him. Grumbling all the way down the stairs, Gordon fell in behind him and to their father's office.

"Calm down, Samantha, we'll find them." Jeff was trying to calm their sister but wasn't having much luck at the moment. "Gordon and I are on our way. We'll be there as soon as we can. Keep us all updated and I'll get our publicists and attorneys on this right away. Alex, I know you're there as well, I'll do everything humanly possible to get my grandchildren back home with you and Samantha. As hard as this is for both of you, please, watch out for each other and Mikey and Benny." He cut the call and looked up at Scott. "I need you to stay here and watch over everyone while Gordon and I fly out to San Diego. I have Randy checking into Colenso's background and both of us feel as if he's hiding something."

"N-No, I want t-t-to go," Scott argued. "S-She needs m-me a-a-and I promised M-M-Mom."

"Son, you have done everything possible to protect your brothers and sister but I have to insist that you stay here and protect the ones that are here." Jeff stood up and walked out into the hallway almost bumping into John and Julie. "Sorry, John. Better cover her ears." He warned his son before shouting. "FAMILY MEETING IN THE FAMILY ROOM NOW! Gordon, you are going with me to San Diego."

"Why?" he asked, curious and confused.

"I'll explain in the family room with everyone else," Jeff answered. Once everyone was in the family room including Brains and Kyrano, he began to explain what little he knew had happened in San Diego. "Samantha just called me and basically told me that Johnny and Lucy have been abducted." Virgil stood up and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by his dad. "Not now! Gordon and I are flying out there immediately. Scott's in charge while we're gone. Once I have more information either Gordon or I will call back to relay what's happening. Gordon, let's go." Father and son hurried out of the family room and upstairs to grab their wallets and a change of clothes before running out to a SUV. Those left in the family room looked at John and Scott for further information.

"Who do you think is behind this?" Virgil asked.

"Don't know and don't care," John answered. "All that matters is that one of our nieces and nephews was taken from our sister." The more he thought about it the more he decided that he wanted to be with his twin sister more than being stuck here and not helping locate his godson and goddaughter who happened to be his oldest nephew and niece. Julie was lulled to sleep in his arms as he continued to pace back and forth. Catie watched him with Nick cuddled in her arms asleep until she finally decided on something.

"John, go to your sister," she said quietly. "She needs you as much as she needs Alex right now. Besides if you don't, you're just going to wear a path in the floor with your constant pacing."

"I can't leave you here alone with Nick and Julie," he countered. "You heard Dad say that he has a bad feeling about that cop."

"We're not alone." In an effort to reassure and calm him, she assumed a country twang. "Besides us womenfolk will be just fine and dandy with all these menfolk protectin' us. And with that new-fangled indoor plumbin' we won't hafta be out in the crick washin' the chillin's laundry or ourselves for that matta." Scott stared at his sister-in-law like she'd suddenly lost her mind until he noticed the small grin on John's face. She really was a good match for his occasional moodiness and overprotective tendencies when it came to their sister. Even Virgil and Alan had started grinning at her words while Nicole burst out laughing at such a horrible country accent. "Now, let's get our chillins upstairs and into bed so's that you can get movin'." Slowly, she stood up so that she didn't jostle Nick too much and gently grasped her husband's large hand with her smaller one.

"Thanks, Honey." He could be heard saying as they headed upstairs to their bedroom. "You'll never know just how much your support means to me."

"Well, if he's going then I'm going," Alan said. Scott stood up and shook his head.

"S-so-sorry, little b-br-brother, but Dad said w-we s-st-stay here," he countered.

"So, you're going to keep John here as well?" Alan shot back angrily. "She's our sister too and we should be there helping her not sitting here all comfy while Johnny and Lucy are God knows where and with who."

"Mister Alan, it would be unwise for all of you to rush to Miss Samantha's aid right now. It would be best if some of us remain here in case we're needed elsewhere." Kyrano's voice was akin to a soothing balm that helped the protective brothers to calm down enough to listen to reason. "Mister John is her twin and he is being pulled to her in her time of need. He will not be able to ignore such a need from her anymore than she could ignore him." Kyrano suddenly realized that nobody had heard anything from the matriarch of the Tracy family and turned to find her sitting in a old-fashioned rocking chair in the corner of the family room. The remaining Tracy brothers followed his gaze and immediately rushed to their grandmother's side. Never had she looked as old and fragile as she did at this moment. Tears trickled down her wrinkled face before dripping on her small and hands. Hands that had always looked so capable of disciplining a unruly grandchild or tenderly brushing away tears while cleaning a cut or scrape, suddenly they realized that those same hands were twisted by age and arthritis.

"Grandma?" Virgil carefully knelt in front of her and looked into her weary red-rimmed eyes. He gently laid his large hand over hers and gave a soft squeeze of comfort.

"They've got to get my great-grandbabies back home with their momma and daddy," she whispered. "Sammie won't bounce back if something happens to either of her babies." Wearily, she looked at her middle grandson. "Virgil, help me to my room, please."

"Sure, Grandma," he said, standing and then offering her his arm to pull herself up. He wrapped his arm around her and walked her to her room. Kyrano disappeared in the kitchen to prepare some calming tea to help her relax.

"Shit, Scotty, what do we do now?" Alan asked.

"Th-the o-on-only thing w-we can d-d-do…wait." Scott looked less than thrilled at the idea of sitting and wondering when he really wanted to be out there searching for his missing niece and nephew. _"Mom, watch over them and keep them safe until we find them and bring them home."_ Just speaking to his mother in his head like he did before going out on a rescue offered him some solace and sense of helping out even if he couldn't out there looking. His dad was right, someone had to watch over the family and as the oldest sibling the responsibility fell to him.

"Scott, do you mind if Brains drives me to the airport so that I can take one of the planes?" John asked from the doorway. His duffel bag gripped tightly in his hand. Brains was still sitting in the family room watching the family who had accepted him as one of them.

"Brains, d-do you mind…" Irritation showed on his face as he struggled to ask his question. "F-flying out t-t-to San Diego w-with John? I'd f-f-feel better if he weren't a-al-alone," Scott asked. John started shaking his head and opened his mouth to argue. "S-shut it! I-I-I don't w-want you flying a-al-alone. Why the h-h-hell do you th-think Dad t-took Gordon with him? S-so if one of th-them were d-dis-distracted the other w-w-would be able to p-pi-pilot. Damnit, J-J-John, I know th-the bond th-that you and S-Sa-Sammie have and th-this has got t-to be t-tearing you up."

"How the hell would you know that?" John snapped, angrily.

"Be-because it's k-ki-killing me," Scott answered, quietly. John's anger wilted at his brother's confession before he reached a shaking hand out to clap on Scott's shoulder.

"Sorry for being an ass," he apologized. "I just don't think Sammie's going to be alright with this. Both sets of twins are so important to her and Alex and if something happens to Johnny or Lucy, it's going to destroy her. Scotty, she won't be able to handle it."

"I-I-I know. G-go," he ordered. "B-be s-s-safe." He had noticed Brains hurry out of the room to get his stuff for the trip.

"R-r-ready," Brains said. His coat already on and a small carryon bag in his hand. "Y-y-you d-drive." John nodded and grabbed the keys from a table near the door. Within minutes the SUV was speeding down the road towards the airport.

* * *

The stench of vomit overwhelmed him and triggered another bout of vomiting. Weak from the two episodes of getting sick kept him from doing much more than turning his face from the mess next to him. 

"Mommy," he mumbled. His head was hurting like it had when he'd been sick with his mommy, sissy, and brother. He knew that if anyone could make the hurt go away it was his mommy and daddy.

"He's waking up." The gruff voice was loud to his aching ears and pounding head. It was also one he'd only heard a few times but one that could mean his mommy and daddy would soon make him feel better. Carefully, he squinted his eyes open and all he saw was a brown color. "Damnit, he vomited all over the floorboard." A long arm snaked over the back of the seat and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck before flinging him onto the back seat. Scared and hurting, he whimpered and cowered in the corner of the seat next to the door. His eyes opened more and he realized that he didn't know where he was. Worse, he didn't see his mother or daddy.

"Where my mommy?" he whimpered. His gaze darting around the car wildly before he saw something on the floorboard near where he'd been. Cautiously, he scooted over and leaned down while keeping a weary watch on the men in the front seat. He pulled back a blanket and saw his sister asleep. "Lucy? Wake up, Sissy." Sensing movement from the front seat, he cowered against the back of the seat he was lying across.

"Don't wake the brat up, do you understand me?" Johnny looked up at the man and slowly he nodded. He wasn't sure what "brat" meant but he didn't want that man touching him any more. A blanket was tossed back to him and landed on his legs. "Pull that blanket back over her now." Johnny leaned down and did as he was told.

"Wake up, Sissy," he whispered again. "I scared." Before he could even understand what had happened, he was grabbed by his neck again and pulled towards the man in the front seat.

"I told you to leave her alone." The man roughly shook him before tossing him back on the seat. "Pull that blanket over you and don't move, do you understand?" With tears pooling in his eyes and streaming down his cheeks, he nodded and then covered himself up like he'd been told. Eventually, he fell asleep again and didn't notice the car stop. It wasn't until he heard a loud bang that he was startled to full awareness. Rough hands grabbed and then jerked him from the backseat of the car causing him to cry out.

"Shut up or I'll give ya a reason to cry." Struggling weakly against the rough handling he was being treated to, he kicked out. "Damn you, little shit." A smart stinging slap stunned him momentarily before he started wailing uncontrollably. He'd never been hit like that. His daddy sometimes had to pop him on the bottom but that was because he had been naughty. The only thing he'd done this time was blindly struggle against a stranger. His head still hurt and he was terrified of these men who he didn't know. A huge hand slapped itself over his mouth and nose. Effectively cutting off his cries but also cutting off his supply of oxygen. His little hands weakly pulled at the hand over his mouth.

"Shut the hell up, hear?" Unable to answer, he nodded his head slightly and struggled to stop crying. Feeling himself being carried, he opened his eyes just a little and saw another man carrying his sister. He watched as the man stepped over someone lying on the ground. Red stuff covered his shirt and he wasn't moving. Lucy's eyes popped open and she saw Johnny being roughly handled by a stranger and she screamed as loud as she could.

"DAAADDDYYY!" Her scream was cut off when she was thrown in the trunk of a car that had been lined with pillows and blankets. Her head hit one of the pillows and she scrambled to get back up just as Johnny was tossed in next to her.

"Lay your asses down." The man was big and scary looking so the twins leaned back against the pillow while holding tight to each other. The other man turned on two flashlights and tossed them in the trunk before the scary man slammed the trunk lid down on the frightened siblings.

"I scared, Johnny," Lucy cried.

"Me, too, Lucy," he admitted. "Mommy and Daddy will find us." They were soon lulled to sleep by the movement of the car.

* * *

_"This news update just in to the studio…Billionaire Jefferson Tracy's grandchildren, John Alexander and Lucy Michelle Murphy, were abducted from __Tracy__ Enterprises of __San Diego__. An Amber Alert has been issued and authorities are asking that if you have any information in the whereabouts of the missing children to please call. _

With the click of the remote, the channel was changed to another newscast.

_"It appears that an employee aided in the abduction of Samantha Tracy-Murphy's son and daughter, John and Lucy. Reports of Mrs. Murphy's assistant being taken to the hospital are being investigated as well. It's assumed that Jessica Wolff was attacked from behind and knocked unconscious so that the Murphy twins were easily grabbed. Mrs. Murphy was locked in a closed door meeting and was unaware of anything happening. _

"I told you that you'd suffer, bitch," the hoarse voice gloated. "Not only are you going to suffer but so is that bastard." Every newscast was showing a version of the same thing about the missing Murphy twins.

* * *

_"Rach, we should be in __Derby__ in about twelve hours or so. Is everything ready on your end?" _

_"Yeah, I've got everything ready and…shit, hold on a second." _He could hear two familiar voices even though the phone had been laid down. Instantly, he recognized the voice of his youngest half-brother. The only brother who had his father's surname even though he ended up being a deadbeat loser like all of their mother's boyfriends. "I don't give a damn what they suspect, Adam. We've already got the brats and they have no fucking clue that they're being transported back here."

_"Damnit, Rachel, I'm fucking tired of you snapping at me and putting my fucking career on the line. Do you even understand that if I'm implicated in this in any way, I WILL go to prison and no offense but I'm not willing to be some guy's bitch or worse get killed because I am a cop?" _

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING YELL AT ME AGAIN! You will continue to do as you're told and if any of us go down because you decide to back out now, we will make sure to drag you down with us. Now get the fuck out of my sight." The slamming of a door could be heard just before Rachel picked up the phone. "_I swear, Eric, if that dumbass keeps up his mouth, I'm going to beat the shit out of him myself." _

_"What's his problem?" _

_"Mom told him to find out how many people are at the __Tracy__ farm so that I knew before I went out there to get everything in order to hide the brats. That old playhouse is perfect and will be the last place they would ever think to look. I've already dropped off a few things and checked it out. It's big enough for them to sleep in and yet nobody will see them because there are honest-to-God shutters covering the glass windows. Fuckin' spoiled ass __Tracys__. Let me know when you're closer to __Derby__." _

_"Sure, later." _

* * *

"Mommy, me hungwy." Mikey toddled over to his mom and leaned against her legs. She hadn't moved from the couch in her office since she'd called her dad. Alex had been doing most of the talking to the police and had sent Alick to check on Jessica. The office he and Samantha shared was teeming with police officers, detectives, and surveillance equipment. With his permission, the phone lines within the building had been tapped. Pictures of Johnny and Lucy had been released to the media and were being broadcast along with the Amber Alert. Mikey and Benny had watched the activity with interest until everything quieted down and those sitting in the office were talking quietly while drinking coffee. Several of the managers and researchers had offered to take the twins to their playroom but Samantha adamantly refused to have her sons out of her sight. 

"Me hungwy, too," Benny added, leaning next to his twin. Sam suddenly realized that they were talking to her.

"I'm sorry, Sweeties, what did you say?" she asked. Forcing herself to listen to them, she became more aware of the police and detectives milling in and out of her office.

"We hungwy," Mikey answered. "An' we wan' Johnny and Wucy."

"Where dey at, Mommy?" Benny asked. The only time that the four Murphy children weren't together was while they were in preschool or if one of them were with a favorite uncle. Other than that, they were always together and it was upsetting not knowing or understanding where their protective brother and sister were.

"Let's go to the break room and get something for you to eat," she said through her tears. Both boys heard the small sob she tried to keep from them and looked up at her again.

"Mommy, no cwy." Quickly they scrambled up on the couch on either side of her and stood up so that they could wrap their small chubby arms around her neck in a clumsy but heartfelt hug. "We not go bye-bye." Silently, another set of arms enclosed the three on the couch in a firm and protective hug.

"We'll find them, Honey." Alex's soft words were just loud enough for her to hear.

"Alex, do you know a Mr. Simmons?" A deep voice boomed from the doorway. Sam jumped in Alex's arms before she noticed the detective standing near the door.

"No, I don't. Why?" Samantha suddenly pushed Alex back and with Mikey and Benny on either hip stood. "What the hell was that for?"

"Mr. Simmons?" Sam repeated. "I know a Mr. Simmons who is a journalist with…um—"

"With the Post?"

"Yes, he's an older journalist with the Post. He was here earlier today when they, I mean, the reporters and paparazzi realized that I was here in San Diego." Sam and Alex looked at him in confusion. "Why are you asking? Does he have some information as to where my babies are?"

"This was found in the wastebasket next to your assistant's desk," he explained. "Mr. Simmons' phone number is on it. I'd strongly encourage you to call him and maybe if we're lucky he'll have information concerning Johnny and Lucy's whereabouts." Alex felt a moment's relief when the detective used his son and daughter's names and not "your kids" as a few others had done. He felt it was wrong to disassociate from this type of situation. A parent needed to know that their child mattered to those investigating the case. With a slightly trembling hand, Alex reached out and took the small pink sheet of message paper.

_"Mr. Simmons from the Post called in regards to an employee of hers. My number direct number is 555-1234 and I can be reached at any time." _Samantha read the message when Alex held it up for her to see.

"That's odd for Jessica not to give me any messages," Samantha mused. "Was it on top or under any other papers?"

"Actually, it was lying on the top. In my experience, if she were trying to hide something she would have shredded the message or buried it beneath other papers," the detective answered.

"Jessica would never do something to any of our children," Alex snapped. "We did an extensive background check on her before she was hired in as my wife's personal assistant."

"We figured as much and based on that and the security footage that your head of security handed over. We know that Brendan Jackson let an unknown male in a side entrance and told him to wait in the stairwell that is nearest the playroom where your children were napping. A security camera also recorded Jessica speaking with what appears to be a receptionist who may have handed her that message. Your assistant had pushed aside some papers and may have accidentally knocked that message into the waste basket."

"Alex, take one of the boys for me," she said. Once Benny had been shifted to his dad, Samantha took the phone message from him and went to her desk to call Mr. Simmons.

* * *

"Gordon, did you remember to call in to have one of the company cars prepped for us to use?" 

"Yes, Dad. You've only asked me that a dozen times in the last twenty minutes," Gordon answered, rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Son." Jeff never took his gaze from the instrument panel before him but that didn't mean he wasn't aware of what Gordon was up to. After all, he had twenty-seven years of practice to learn what made his second youngest tick. And the whole family knew that pranks were at the top of the list and eye-rolling was in the top ten.

"I don't care what you say, Dad, I know that you have eyes in the back and sides of your head," he said.

"Nope, just twenty-seven years to learn your behavior and mannerisms," Jeff laughed. The laughter was short lived when they were cleared for landing.

_"Welcome to __San Diego_ _Tracy__ One." _The radio headsets crackled momentarily before the connection was ended. While they were doing their post flight checks and refueling their plane, the radio crackled to life once again. _"You're cleared for landing, __Tracy__ Two, on runway 12. Clear for you to proceed to your hangar from there. __Tracy__ One landed before you just 30 minutes ago. Enjoy your stay in __San Diego__." _Gordon hurriedly looked down at the paperwork in his hand.

"He better have a damn good reason for disobeying a direct order," Jeff snapped, angrily. He stomped out of the cockpit and shoved the door open and clattered down the steps. Angrily, he watched as his second plane taxied towards the hangar. Surprisingly, he could see blue frames reflecting from the lights on the instrument panel. Gordon had finished his duties and joined his dad on the tarmac after locking down the plane.

"What's Brains doing here?" he wondered out loud. Just as the other plane stopped, Jeff and Gordon hurried to the door and waited for it to lower.

"H-Have you g-g-given any th-th-thou…idea as t-to what y-you-you're going to t-te-tell Mr. T-Tr-Tracy?" Brains asked when he saw Jeff standing on the tarmac.

"The truth and if he can't deal with it then tough shit. Samantha needs me and I'll be damned if I let anyone dictate to me what I have to do and when I have to do it," John snapped. Brains sighed wearily; it was a good thing that he and Gordon were here to referee what would surely be an ugly stand-off between father and son. John was the first one down the steps with Brains following behind him. In an effort to keep himself distracted, John had done the post flight paperwork once they had received clearance to land. That was one less thing they had to worry about in their quest to get to Tracy Enterprises and the Murphys.

"You better have one hell of a good reason for disobeying me, John," Jeff said. The anger in his voice just barely hiding the worry he was also feeling for his missing grandchildren. John glared at his dad but instead of answering, he turned and raised the steps and closed the door so that he could lock it. With the plane locked up, he brushed past his dad and headed towards the car park where two cars were waiting for them. Before he had even gone two steps, Jeff grabbed his shoulder. "Don't walk away from me, young man." John tensed as soon as he'd felt his dad's hand on his shoulder. With a slight turn of his head, he looked at the hand on his shoulder and shook it off.

"I'm going to my sister," he said in a quiet voice that quivered with a barely controlled rage. That was part Tracy pride and a healthy portion of rage that had been triggered by the abduction of Johnny and Lucy. He turned to face his dad and that quiet anger that was uncommon in him reared its ugly head. "And nobody is going to tell me that I can't be with her when she needs me, not even you."

"I told you to stay in Derby for a reason," Jeff retorted. "How could you think to leave Catie alone with Nick and Julie? Randy called me and gave me some information concerning that Colenso guy. I wanted you home to help Scott with the rest of the family in case something happened."

"What stupid information did he give?" John demanded, angrily.

"He's the son of a former girlfriend of mine," Jeff admitted, wearily. "Someone I dated while in high school. That's not what's bothering me, it's the fact he's been intercepting information concerning the accident. The case and investigation were closed early on the morning of the 26th."

"And your point is?" John's patience was already dissipating at a rapid pace and any more delays in getting to Samantha were very likely to have bad repercussions.

"Knock it off, John, he's explaining to you if you could keep your mouth shut," Gordon interrupted. When he felt John's gaze on him, he swallowed. _"Dumb move, Gordon. Now he's going to pound your ass into the tarmac. At least Dad's here to witness my demise." _

"The investigation was closed before he came out to the farm," Jeff continued. "Samantha was right to say that she didn't trust him. He's been sniffing around the farm for a couple of days for absolutely no reason."

"Do you think he has something to do with Johnny and Lucy's abduction?" Gordon asked.

"GORDON, SHUT THE HELL UP!" John yelled. "The dumbass is in Kansas and they were abducted from San Diego. How the fuck do you think he got here to grab them? Teleporting? Damn, use your head for something other than a hat…" Before he could finish his insult, Gordon slammed into him and they both fell to the tarmac in a flailing of arms and legs.

"I'm sick and tired of your attitude, asshole," Gordon grunted as a fist connected with his jaw. "Samantha's my sister, too. And Johnny and Lucy are my nephew and niece as well…"

"She's my…twin," John managed to say just before Gordon managed to draw his knee up into John's groin. Once he was kneed, he curled up in the fetal position, moaning. Gordon got to his feet and stared down at the man, his brother, writhing on the tarmac.

"I know that, Johnny, but we all care about her and the twins," he told him, reaching down to help him to his feet. "We're all here for her but you can't go off half-cocked and rearin' to fight against us." The two of them slowly walked to the waiting cars with Jeff and Brains behind them.

"H-How d-d-do they do t-th-that?" Brains asked, puzzled. Jeff clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder and sighed.

"All of them have always been like that," he answered. "Just when I think they're going to kill each other, they do this." The four men piled into one car and drove to Tracy Enterprises. Half of the parking lot was flooded with news vans, cameramen, reporters, paparazzi, and regular citizens. Gordon pulled up into one of the reserved parking spaces closest to the main doors that were reserved for Jeff.

"Well, Dad, it's time to face the hyenas," he quipped without much humor. "Not hard to understand why Sammie hates them so much." Calmly, they all slid out of the car and were instantly bombarded with questions when Jeff, Gordon, and John were recognized. None of them paid any attention to the questions being shouted at them. Instead they walked up to the doors and waited while Jeff slid his identification card into the reader. He had already been informed that the building was in lockdown. Regardless, they were stopped at the security desk by a uniformed police officer.

"No one allowed in right now, Sir," he told them. Jeff glared at him whereas John ignored him and walked by the desk. "I wouldn't do that, Sir." John stopped when he heard Gordon's sharp intake of breath.

"Put that damn thing away," Jeff snapped. "I'm Jefferson Tracy, the owner of this building and company. The man you're pointing that gun at is my son." John turned around and glared at the cop.

"Let me see your identification," he demanded. Brains and the Tracys pulled out their wallets to get their driver's licenses out for the officer to verify. "Sorry, Mr. Tracy, just following orders from both my superior and Mrs. Murphy." Paying little attention to him, they hurried to the elevators. John tapped his foot during the short ride up to the executive floor where Samantha and Alex were camped out with Mikey and Benny. As soon as the elevator doors opened, they were stopped again by another uniformed officer.

"And you are?" she asked. John saw his sister lying on the couch in the office with Mikey and Benny sleeping on small cots that had been positioned next to the couch. Alex was sitting up on the couch with Sam's head resting on his lap.

"I'm Samantha Murphy's father and they're with me," Jeff said.

"Alright," she said before waving them towards the office. Alex was the first to be aware of them. Tenderly, he brushed Sam's hair out of her face.

"Honey, you have a few visitors," he said while gently shaking her. Groaning softly, she willed her heavy eyelids to open. After a few rapid blinks, she was able to focus on the four men who had entered her office.

"DADDY!" She cried before stumbling towards him and her brothers. He caught her in his strong embrace as any and all resolve she may have tried to hang onto since finding out her son and daughter were missing crumbled and she sobbed against his chest. Protectively, John and Gordon closed ranks around her and added what comfort they could. Brains had already started talking to those monitoring the phones.

"Shh, Sammie, you're going to make yourself sick," Jeff said. "Have you heard anything?"

"N-n-no," she sniffled. "N-n-nothing." With a strange sense of timing, her office phone began ringing. The detective in charge waved her over to the desk to answer it. The office noise was silenced immediately when her hand reached for the phone. "H-he-hello?"

_"Hello, Samantha, how are you doing this fine evening? Are you surrounded by your husband and children in a happy little family quiet time before the kiddies go to bed?" _

"W-who are y-y-you and…wh-where are my babies?" she choked out. "Please, t-tell me where t-th-they are? I'll p-p-pay you whatever y-y-you want."

_"Your money means nothing to me. I want to see you and your father suffer and what better way to do that than to mess with the close-knit __Tracy__ family." _

"P-pl-please, tell me," she begged.

_"All in due time but for now just sit back and wait for the next call and because I'm so generous..." _

_"I WAN' MY MOMMY AND DADDY!" _


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** Same as always, don't own the Tracys or the TBs just Samantha and any original characters and I'm not making any money from them. This story is for the sole purpose of entertaining myself and those who are interested in a twin story

A/N: Warning: Language and actions may not be suitable or agreeable for all readers.

Chapter 41

"_**I WAN' MY MOMMY AND DADDY!" **_Even though he was standing a short distance from her, he could hear their son and daughter's voices crying out for them. If it were at all possible for Samantha's tanned complexion to pale even more, the plaintive and frightened cry of her firstborn twins made it so.

"Please, d-do-don't…hurt my b-b-babies," her pleas continued. Amazingly, Mikey and Benny managed to continue to sleep through the noise surrounding them.

_"As long as the brats behave no harm will come to them. That and you do as we tell you to."_

"I'll d-do…" Her voice cracked and she struggled to compose herself again. "What you say…if you p-p-promise not to h-hurt them." The officer listening in on the conversation suddenly nodded his head and gave a thumb's up.

"We've got their location," he mouthed.

_"We'll be in contact in the next couple of hours with our demands." _The sudden click of the line could be heard in the lapse of silence just before the police and detectives assigned to the case erupted in a flurry of activity. It took everyone a moment to notice that Samantha hadn't moved from her desk. Alex was the first one to her and gently pried the telephone receiver from her trembling hand. He felt a tap on his shoulder before he saw a tissue being handed to him.

"Honey?" Samantha's vacant gaze was unnerving him as well as triggering a memory of the last time he'd seen the same gaze. It was the day his mother accused the Tracy family name for his being abducted and hurt by Mark Wellington along with Benny. Samantha had told him to take their children and leave her because they'd never be safe around her. When she didn't respond to his voice, he grasped her shoulders and gave her a brief shake. Her eyes flicked in his direction but still maintained the vacant look. Jeff and John stood just behind him and felt their own alarm escalating at her lack of response. This was not the feisty Samantha they knew and little did they know that it was going to get worse.

"Sammie, answer him," John said from his place just behind Alex. Wordlessly, she shifted her gaze up to her twin while tears poured freely from her eyes. The fear and despair had caused her vibrant blue eyes to dull. Unable to keep the pain in any longer, a distraught sob ripped from the very core of her heart. Jeff reacted to his child's cries and before he was aware of moving he had Samantha held in his arms.

"Shh, Samantha, we'll find them," he promised her softly. Noticing Alex's slumped shoulders, John patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Alex, how are you holding up?" he asked all the while keeping a partial watch over his twin. Alex wearily rubbed his hand over his face and sighed before he became irrationally angry.

"How the hell do you think I'm holding up?" He snapped. "My son and daughter were taken from us in what was supposed to be a safe place for them. How the hell would you be holding up? This is the second fucking time that my wife has had to deal with this." Embarrassed by his outburst, he turned and walked to the windows just so that he could stare out at the darkness. John followed him since it was clear that Jeff wasn't going to let Samantha go. Alex heard him and without shifting his gaze, he started to apologize.

"Sorry about that," he began. "I didn't want to think that something like this could happen to my family again and here we are with one complete set of my twins missing."

"You don't have any reason to apologize. It was a stupid question and I'm the one who should apologize," John replied. A particularly loud sob caused both men to pause and to look over at Samantha. "Go to her and bump Dad out of the way. She needs you right now and us for secondary support." Deciding that John's words made sense, he went to his wife and tapped Jeff on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Dad, but—" Jeff moved back enough for Alex to slide in front of him so that he could embrace his wife.

"All you had to do was ask," Jeff said. One of the detectives motioned for him to join the cluster of law enforcement agents and Brains at Jessica's desk. John sat down on the couch near Mikey and Benny's sleeping forms on their cots. Both boys were beginning to resemble Alex more and more except for the grey eyes and dark hair that was definitely just like Scott's.

"M-Mr. Tracy, a-ah we p-pin…marked t-the l-lo…area the c-call came f-f-from," Brains said. His stutter more pronounced as his level of discomfort grew. He was much more comfortable in his labs or around the Tracys for they accepted him for whom he was and never gave a second thought to his stutter. Not even the children mocked or made fun of him but each of them felt safe around the shy genius.

"Where are they?" he demanded. Due to the case being high-profile because of the Tracy name and the possibility that the kidnappers may cross state lines, several various agencies were involved.

"The call originated Flagstaff, Arizona," a FBI agent said. "Mr. Tracy, do you have any idea of who could be behind this?" Before Jeff could answer, Samantha walked by the group at the desk.

"SAMANTHA, DON'T TAKE ONE MORE STEP!" Alex called from the doorway where he stood or more correctly leaned against the door while cupping his groin. It didn't take the men more than seeing him to understand what had happened. She paid him no attention and continued towards the elevators with her purse and car keys in hand. The female officer who'd been stationed by the elevators moved to block her way. Samantha glared at her but didn't stop walking.

"I strongly suggest you get the hell out of my way," she hissed. "My son and daughter are out there and while all of you are sitting on your asses they're alone and afraid."

"Ma'am, you don't have any idea as to where they are," she said, calmly. "Even if you knew by the time you get there, they'd be gone again. Let us handle this and—"

"I know just sit here and be good," Sam snapped. "Fuck that! Now get out of my way before I move you myself." Unwilling to back down to anyone, the police officer stood her ground just as Samantha's anger and fear erupted in a spectacular show of obscenities and a sudden jab towards the officer's face. Ducking in time, the officer was able to get behind Samantha and quickly had her face first on the floor and totally restrained.

"Calm down, Ma'am, or I will be forced to arrest you and what good would that do for your son and daughter or the little boys sleeping in your office?" Samantha continued to struggle underneath her until she wore herself out. Gradually her movements lessened and then stopped all together. John, Alex, and Jeff wanted desperately to interfere but the officer was able to distance herself from the emotional rollercoaster they were on and her control over Samantha was probably the best thing for her at this time. The elevator doors opened and Alick and Gordon stepped out with another FBI agent only to stop short when they saw Samantha laying on the floor with the officer kneeling on her a knee in her back and her arms twisted up and behind her though she had relaxed her hold some. Gordon saw what the others couldn't from where they were standing. Everyone thought that Sam was complying with the officer as well as the officer herself and they were all lulled into a false sense of relief.

"DON'T…" Gordon's warning came an instant too late before Samantha bucked her hips and twisted out of the officer's grasp. She was on her feet before the officer realized that she'd been fooled by a snobby white-collar worker. "Damnit, Sammie, what are you playing at?"

"Gordy, I have to find my babies. I can't sit here and do nothing," she muttered while keeping a weary eye on the officer who'd pinned her to the floor. Alick and Gordon kept their places by the elevator to prevent her from accessing them. John, Jeff, and Alex had spread out to keep her from running back towards the stairs. Officer Mendez, the female cop, was a mere two feet from her. Looking around wildly and feeling more and more trapped; Samantha sank to the floor and lowered her head in defeat. Alex and John were by her side in a heartbeat even though they made sure not to give her a chance to hurt them like she'd done to Alex. Gordon came up behind her and helped her to her feet.

"Come on, Sis, let's get you back to your office," he said. The fight had left her and she let them lead her back to her office and made her lie down on the couch. Jeff went back to talk to Brains while Gordon, Alex, and John maintained a vigil in the office with the door closed. The only source of light was the desk lamp but the three men could see that Sam was lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling tiles. Mikey and Benny were still sleeping peacefully on their cots. Benny was curled up on his side with his thumb in his mouth. As the night wore on, Sam, then Alex, who'd stretched out on the floor next to their sons, fell asleep. Gordon and John decided to take turns keeping watch over the sleeping family in order to ensure that Sam didn't try anything else.

"Where do you think they are?" Gordon asked, quietly. John looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, Gords, but I do know that we need to find them," he answered. Samantha turned to face her brothers and sighed. With nothing to say, she closed her eyes while gently placing her hand on Mikey's head. She could do nothing with everyone watching her so she grudgingly fell into a restless sleep that was plagued by nightmares and horrific images of her missing son and daughter.

_Shadows twisted on the outside walls of a dark abandoned building that was somewhat familiar. A dim light that was obviously dimming lit the area beneath the door that she reached out to open. The door groaned in protest as it was opened to the outside and the inhabitants of the room were shown to her. A strangled scream rent the air as her gaze took in the sight of her children carelessly tossed in a corner. Cuts and gashes had bled freely at one time but had since congealed in a pool beneath them. A piece of paper fluttered on the table built into the wall. Of their own will, her legs moved so that she could grasp the paper and read it in the dying light._

_"You failed them as did your father. How they screamed and cried when each cut was made. Each time they fought back, they received so much more and now as you can see they lie broken and silent."_

"No…not true…" John had been on watch when he heard his sister's muttering and quietly made his way over to the couch. Careful not to wake his nephews or Alex at such an early hour, he gently shook her shoulder. "Not…dead…please not dead…"

"Sammie, wake up," he said. "You're dreaming." Gasping for breath, she jerked herself awake before staring around the room wildly. The day had dawned and the sunlight filtered into the office. "It's okay, you're safe."

"Dream. Dead. Blood everywhere." She mumbled. "Johnny, they were in a dark building."

"Sis, that could be anywhere," he replied. Stubbornly, she shook her head.

"No, I know I've seen that building before," she retorted. "Oh, God, I've got to find them, Johnny. The police aren't going to find them. Hell, they couldn't find Alex and Benny when…" Her words cut off when she thought back to the horrible despair she had felt then.

"They know they're moving east, Sammie," he admitted. "That last call was traced to a cell phone in Flagstaff, Arizona. By the time they got someone out there the phone was sitting unattended on a picnic table."

"Unless they're hoping that we'll think that they're heading that direction. For all we really know, they've headed north or south." Her anger was simmering beneath a barely concealed façade and he had picked up on it immediately.

"Dad has people working on this right now. Randy is investigating Colenso and he found out that he is a son of a former girlfriend of Dad's. The police and FBI are looking into that connection as well. It may be a revenge thing or it may be ransom, we won't know until they call back again," he told her.

"Why would she want revenge on Dad?" she asked, confused. A shadow fell across the office from the open door way.

"Because she's the mother of Mark Wellington and Adam Colenso." Jeff had heard her question when he'd come to wake them. "Evidently, she's hell-bent on revenge because I married your mother when she had this idea that I was hers forever and because I failed to do as she wanted her life was ruined."

"If that's true, what does she have to do with Johnny and Lucy's abduction?" John asked. Alex hadn't moved from the floor though he was staring up at Jeff and listening to what was being said.

"Just a short while ago, a Mr. Simmons called and said that he'd witnessed Brendan and a reporter who had harassed Sam earlier in the day acknowledge each other. Alick and the FBI went over the surveillance videos of the exterior of the building which includes the parking lot. They saw Samantha and Alex load the children in the SUV but it struck them as odd when Benny ran from Alex's side to the other side of the SUV where Sam was fastening Mikey in. They noticed Sam look up and panned to another frame and saw a car that was found about two hours ago," Jeff explained. "They also found Brendan Jackson's body in the trunk of the car. The rear floorboard had been vomited on and a couple of blankets were found on both the backseat and floorboard. It's speculation at this time but they believe the blankets were used to hide something or someone."

"Johnny and Lucy," Sam whispered. "Brendan would have known the codes to override different entry points within the building."

"That's what we thought." Another voice said, startling all of them. "His body has been identified and he had reddish colored hair on his uniform. We'll know more once the hair is tested to see if it is Johnny's. Just a calculated guess but I believe it's his." No one noticed Gordon slip out of the office and to the playroom where there was a phone. He figured it was time to give what little information he had to his family in Kansas. Kyrano answered on the second ring with his normal calm tone.

"So, now what do we do?" Alex asked. "Do we keep sitting here and hoping that they'll magically appear on our laps?" He pushed himself to a sitting position and leaned back against the couch.

"They've been missing for…" Sam glanced at her watch in disbelief. "For almost sixteen hours."

"We think we know where they may be heading." Samantha jumped to her feet and paced around her office before hesitating at her small refrigerator to pull out one of the bottled waters that were stocked on one of the shelves.

"Where do you think they're heading?" she asked, slowly. In her mind, she was already mapping away out of here and to her plane. John shook his head and stood in front of her.

"Don't even think of trying another disappearing act," he warned. "I made sure to have an officer stationed at each stairwell and elevator to ensure that you didn't try to reenact a Houdini routine." She stared up at him with an innocent expression that couldn't quite hide the irritation in her eyes. Knowing that he wasn't lying, she walked over to Alex and slid down next to him. His arm automatically slid around her waist and pulled her closer just as she handed him the water.

"Thanks, Honey," he said, absently. His mind already focusing on the way the search was going and what they could do to expedite it. Shrilly, Sam's phone began ringing causing all of them to start. Sam hurried to it and answered.

"Hello?"

* * *

_"Rach, we're about two hours outside of Derby. Where do you want us to meet you?"_

_"How about the abandon house just west of Tracy's property?"_

_"Fine, see you in just a bit." _She didn't bother trying to hide the laughter that bubbled up from within. Just a couple of more hours and she'd have the brats in her hands. Finally, she'd have her mother's respect.

* * *

"Do you want me to pull over so that we can check on the brats?" Eric looked at Jackson and shrugged. 

"Whatever, man," he answered. "I'm going back to sleep." Gripping the bill of his baseball cap, he pulled it lower to block the sun from his eyes. Jackson got out of the car and opened the trunk. The boy and girl were snuggled up as close as humanly possible but he heard a slight wheezing sound and then saw the blue tinged lips on both of them. Shaking them, hard, he forced them to wake but that didn't take away from the fact that he could feel the coldness of their bare hands and face. Gripping one of the extra blankets, he covered them and tucked the edges around them to help keep them warm. Neither of them made a peep or moved to try and get away from him.

"Sorry, kiddos, but I need the money," he muttered, lowering the trunk lid. _"Two more hours and I can take my money and get away from these idiots." _Sliding back into the driver's seat, he started the car and drove towards Derby. Eric continued to lightly snore in the passenger's seat. His right hand dropped between the seats where Jackson knew he had put his handgun.

"Don't think of doing anything stupid, Jackson, or you'll end up like Brendan." Jackson jumped a bit in his seat when Eric spoke up.

"Damn, Eric, do you have to do that?" he asked, shakily. "I have no reason to cross you or Rachel."

"See that you don't or you'll have a hole where God didn't intend," Eric warned.

* * *

"Johnny, are you awake?" Lucy asked while scooting even closer to her twin. She felt his arms snake around her in response. 

"Yep, why he wake us up?" he asked. "Sis, I'm scared."

"Me, too," she echoed. Eventually, their eyes fluttered closed and their breathing slowed to a deep and regular pattern.

* * *

"Any word from Dad?" Virgil asked, to no one in particular and hunched over his coffee. Nicole sat next to him and despite the differences between Samantha and herself, she couldn't, no wouldn't, imagine what her sister-in-law was going through. Virgil noticed her rubbing her belly in an absent-minded manner. He gently took her hand in his and smiled at her. "Is he kicking a lot, Honey?" 

"No, just thinking about Johnny and Lucy," she admitted. "What if something like this happens to our child?" Having seen this happen twice to Samantha had increased her fears that something like that could happen to her and Virgil.

"Unlike Samantha and Alex, one of us will always be on the Island with our baby," he said. "They have Tracy Enterprises to run and that means more time on the mainland and also an increased risk for this happening. But they haven't gone…" He stopped speaking and looked over at Scott.

"W-w-what?" Scott asked.

"Did they have their jackets or shoes on?" Virgil asked. "Please let them have had on either of those items."

"N-n-no," Scott answered. "Why?"

"Because they have the locators sewn into their jackets and a smaller one injected into the sole of their shoes. Don't you remember that Brains had developed them and each of the children in the family has a common article of clothing in which the locators are attached?" Virgil reminded him and the rest of the family over their breakfast.

"I fo-forgot about…them," Scott said. Scowling at the clock, he realized that he had to have someone take him for his therapy session. Not wanting to try and tell his brother to cancel the appointment out loud, he tried that weird telepathy thing they'd been doing since he woke up. _"Virg, call and cancel my appointment, please. It'll take me too long to get the damn sentence out if I call myself." _Virgil looked up at him and gave a quick nod to let him know that he'd heard him.

"Scott, I think it'll be best if you don't go to therapy this morning. Dad had you stay home so I think that you should do just that," he said out loud.

"F-fine," Scott said with a slight grin on his face. Kyrano refilled their coffee cups.

"Do the police have any leads? Surely something would have come in with the Amber Alert and media attention that is being broadcast all over the country?" Nicole asked while picking at her scrambled eggs and bacon.

"We've only heard what Dad and Gordon have called back to tell us," Virgil said, glumly.

"Excuse me and pardon my forgetfulness, I forgot to alert you that Mr. Gordon did indeed call earlier this morning. The FBI is assuming that the kidnappers may be heading east. A cell phone that they used was traced to a picnic table in Flagstaff, Arizona. They're not sure of where they went from there." He glanced down in embarrassment.

"Thanks for letting us know, Kyrano. We don't expect you to be perfect and there's not much any of us can do right now anyway." Virgil spoke for those at the table. With each of them lost in their own thoughts, the kitchen grew silent aside from the sound of silverware chinking on the plates.

* * *

_"Hello, Samantha, managing to maintain your sanity or is the sudden disappearance of little Johnny and Lucy starting to cause a mental breakdown? The little kiddies are behaving for now so we haven't had to hurt 'em. 'Course it'd be hard for 'em to misbehave givin' the way they're travelin'."_

"Don't hurt…them, please," she begged. "How long…"she took a deep breath to steady her nerves and voice. "Are you going to do this?" A loud guffaw of laughter was audible to everyone in the office even though the earpiece of the phone was firmly next to Sam's ear.

_"Nuh-uh, Samantha, I think that you've gotten the wrong idea. We don't plan on you getting them back at all. Just as things were taken from us, we're going to take from you and that bastard you call a dad. His choices—"_

_"SHUT THE FUCK …" _The phone line suddenly went quiet and signaled that it had been disconnected. Sam rubbed at her eyes and sighed.

"We've managed to trace them again," called out an agent. "Damn, Mitch was right, they're still heading east. That call was from Oklahoma City." The Tracys and Murphys watched as a flurry of activity occurred next to Jessica's desk. Mikey and Benny woke up when they heard all of the chatter and sat up on their cots, looking around confused.

"MOMMY, DADDY!" Mikey cried out over the noise in the outer office. Benny continued to stare around in what could only be described as discomfort.

"Bubby, me gots to potty," he admitted to his twin.

"WE GOTS TO POTTY!" Mikey called out for them. Alex hurried over and picked both boys up and quickly ran them to the bathroom. Both boys dropped their pants as quick as they could and sighed in relief while trying to make sure that they didn't miss the toilet.

"Ahh, me feel betta," Mikey told Benny.

"Me, too," Benny added. With matching grins, they finished their business and pulled their jeans up and hurried to the sink to wash their hands.

"All done, Daddy," Mikey announced to their father. They each grabbed one of their father's hands and walked with him back to the office. Samantha was still sitting at her desk with her face drenched in tears.

"What wong wif Mommy?" Benny asked, hurrying to her. "Mommy, no cwy, pwease." John swung him up in his arms and held him.

"She's upset right now but she'll be alright," he offered. Benny looked from his uncle to his mom and back again, shaking his head.

"You wie, Unc Johnny," he said. "Her not awight. Her miss Bubby and Sissy." He laid his head on John's shoulder. "Me miss dem, too." Alex and Samantha heard his last comment and their gazes locked.

"Mikey, Benny, we're going to be alright," Alex said. "Johnny and Lucy will be home with us as soon as they can, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Mikey answered. "We hungwy and den we wanna pway." One of the researchers had brought in breakfast for everyone and had it delivered to the executive floor. Gordon and John took them to the break room where the food was laid out and helped them while Jeff set about ordering Samantha and Alex to eat as well.

"Samantha, you and Alex need to eat as well," he said. "Neither of you have eaten since yesterday and to continue to skip meals will make both of you ill. You can't do that now when my grandsons are looking to you for guidance. They're just as lost as you are feeling without Johnny and Lucy around."

"I'm not hungry, Dad. All I want and need is for my son and daughter to be found and returned to us. If I even dared to eat anything right now would only end up coming back up," Sam argued. Resisting the urge to argue any more, she left the office and went to the playroom. With Johnny and Lucy's jackets in her hands, she sat down on the floor in a corner of the room and held the jackets close enough that she could smell the scent of her children. Jeff and Alex watched her from the doorway in silence. Alex slowly drifted over to wear she was sitting and slid down next to her. Lovingly, he wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"Don't do this, Honey. Don't shut us out, please," he murmured in her ear.

"She said they don't plan on giving them back," she muttered. "I should have left when you and Benny were found. I'm causing all sorts of bad things to happen to you and our children. Oh, God, Alex, you must hate me for doing this." Alex got up on his knees and faced her with his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"I DON'T HATE YOU!" He snapped and shook her hard causing her to slam her head against the wall. "This self-pity shit has to stop. You didn't let them in to take our children and you couldn't have known it was being planned. Stop playing the fucking victim because, Honey, I've got news for you, we're all hurting right now." With one last shake, he dropped his hands and stood so that he could leave the room. "Deal with her because so help me God, Dad, I can't do it right now." He stormed off towards the break room to help his youngest sons with their breakfast.

Samantha curled up and lay down on the floor, crying softly. Jeff closed the playroom doors and walked over to her. He sat down on the floor next to her and watched her for a few moments.

"He's right you know? You didn't know that this would or could happen where you thought they were safe in our building. Samantha, you cannot blame yourself for what happened to Alex and Benny or Johnny and Lucy." He looked over at her again and saw that she was staring blankly at the wall opposite of where they sat. "Samantha?" When she didn't respond, he shook her leg. Again, he got no response and grew alarmed. "Damnit, Samantha, you had better answer me, now!" She continued to stare off at nothing and responded to nothing he said or did. Worried for her, he turned a knob on his watch that activated John, Alex, and Gordon's watches. "John, would you please come in here for a moment."

"Um, sure, Dad," he responded with a shrug. He joined his dad in the playroom.  
"What's up?" Jeff didn't answer instead he pointed to where Samantha lay on the floor. "What's wrong with her?"

"It's like she just shut down or something," he answered. "Alex pointed out a few truths and then she just shut down like she is now." John looked up and his dad and shook his head.

"She's done this before, Dad, when we were at that private school in New York right after the plane crash," John reminded him. "She had to be sedated and then had to sleep it off, remember?"

"Watch her for a minute. I'm going to find out if she has a doctor here in San Diego," Jeff said. He motioned Alex out of the break room. "Does Samantha have a doctor here in San Diego?"

"Yeah, we have a family medicine doctor not more than a five minute drive from here," he answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Alex, you need to call and have him come here as soon as possible," he told him. "You didn't see Samantha after the plane crash when she retreated into herself just before I took her and John back to our Island. John thinks she may be doing the same thing again." Alex ran to the playroom and saw John sitting on the floor trying to get Samantha to respond to him.

"Sammie, come on, don't do this. Not now," he pleaded. "I'm here for you, Sis. Come on, please, answer me."

"Move, John," Alex ordered. Once John had moved, Alex sat down and carefully lifted her onto his lap. "Come on, Baby, don't do this to us…to me. I love you and need you. Please answer me."

"Alex, I love you," she mumbled. "I'm sorry for only thinking of myself. I just want our babies home with us." She closed her eyes and for a brief moment, Alex felt fear until he noticed the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"She's asleep," John said. "What did she say?"

"That she loved me and that she was sorry," Alex answered. "I'm still going to have our doctor check her over." John lightly cuffed him upside his head.

"Um, our doctor is sitting out there with the FBI," he pointed out. "Did you forget Brains was here?"

"Yeah, I guess, I'm not thinking straight either," he admitted. "Would you get him for me?" Without even bothering to answer, John walked out to Jessica's desk to get Brains.

* * *

"Brains, excuse me but you're needed in the playroom." John's tense posture alerted the genius that something was wrong aside from the obvious. 

"S-sure," he said, breaking away from the computer he was at. Pushing his glasses up, he fell in step next to John. "W-what's wrong?"

"Sam started withdrawing into herself like she did after the plane crash. She's already zoned out once but Alex got her attention before she fell asleep in his arms. Upon entering the room, Brains was startled by Sam's pallor and Alex's shocked expression. Both had appeared to be coping relatively well but clearly the longer their first-born twins were missing the worse it would be for them. He quickly assessed Sam before shifting his gaze to Alex.

"I k-know this is d-d-dif…hard but you both n-need to eat and s-sle...rest," he stated. "I think it w-w-would be a positive for her to b-b-be lightly sedated to h-h-help calm her n-nerves."

"Hell no, Brains. You know that she doesn't tolerate any kind of sedation well," John argued on behalf of his sister. However, it wasn't John's opinion that mattered nor was it his decision to make.

"Do it, Brains, here's the number of our doctor here in San Diego," Alex countered, firmly. "She's aware of who you are and knows that you're our "personal physician" on the Island." Lowering his head, he gazed down at his sleeping wife. "She didn't sleep well last night."

"Neither did you," John retorted. "Should we have you sedated as well? Maybe you'll wake up vomiting all over the place and feeling like you're hung-over." Jeff grabbed his arm and forcefully dragged him from the room.

"Knock it off," he ordered. "This isn't an easy decision for him to make and he's well aware of Sam's sensitivity to medications. All you're doing is making an already bad situation even worse. What the hell is wrong with you, Son?" Silent and defiant, John turned from him and started to walk away. Jeff's already frayed nerves sparked and he snapped. Reaching out, he clasped his hand around his son's arm and jerked him around. "DON"T YOU EVER WALK AWAY FROM ME AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" In his anger, he forgot to keep his voice down.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he echoed, incredulously while looking down at his arm where Jeff's hand was still firmly attached. "My little sister who happens to be my twin is already going through hell with Johnny and Lucy missing and now she's going to be subjected to sedation and you know that it's going to wreak havoc on her system even if it's only "light" sedation but you have the gall to ask me what's wrong?" With a quick jerk of his arm, he faced his father fully. "Fine, I'll lay it out for you, Dad. I'm worried for and about her. You saw how blank she went what do you think she'll be like if Johnny and Lucy aren't found? She. Won't. Cope. Does that help, I spelled it out the best I could?" Upset but more understanding of what his son was trying to say albeit in a smartass way, Jeff continued spoke in a much calmer manner.

"I know you're worried about her but we all are," Jeff acknowledged. He may have understood to a degree of the worry John was feeling but he still expected respect from him. "But I will not tolerate your bullshit any longer. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?" Icy blue eyes stared directly into steely gray eyes and neither saw a set of green eyes watching them.

"Dad, John?" Gordon stood in the open doorway of the break room and stared at his father and brother. They turned to look at him with matching embarrassment on their faces. "Why are you arguing with each other? You both know that I'm not good at playing the role of peace-keeper but I can tell you this, if you don't stop this stupidity right now, I'll call Grandma after I have Brains sedate your stubborn selves. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME?" Clearly he'd heard their whole argument and knew exactly what card to play. The police and FBI agents milled around the office while keeping an eye on the powerful Tracy family arguing amongst themselves.

"Just like a regular family, aren't they?" Mitch asked, while staring at the computer. "Got something here." His words brought a small group to his side. "The idiot didn't leave the cell phone like the first time they called. Maybe they'll use it again."

* * *

"Rach, we're at the house," Eric announced when she answered her phone. "We parked in the back so nobody can see the car." 

_"Fine, I'll be there in about thirty minutes. Get the brats bundled up and get ready to carry them to the playhouse because I'll be damned if I'm doing it," she replied._

"Jackson, you're carrying the girl. Wrap a blanket around her so that she can't see where she's out. I'll carry the little monster who likes to kick so much," he ordered. "Rachel will be here in about a half-hour and then we'll take them to the outbuilding that she's prepped for their homecoming." Laughing at his choice of words, Eric glanced over at Jackson and decided that he might become a liability. Exactly, thirty minutes later, Rachel pulled into the drive. She cut her lights and drove to the rear of the house where her half-brother waited on the trunk of the car.

"Hurry up and get them bundled. I've got other things to do tonight," she ordered. He slid off the car and opened the trunk to show Johnny and Lucy huddled together for warmth and comfort but both stared up at their captors. Roughly, Eric snatched Lucy up and thrust her into Jackson's arms. Johnny tried to clamber to his feet and protect his sister.

"LUCY!" He shouted. Eric lifted his hand and smacked him across the face. The force of the blow caught him off-guard and he fell back down in the trunk, smacking his head on a section that wasn't padded. With no regards to his well-being, Eric grabbed his limp and unconscious form and then wrapped a blanket around him to hide his eyes should he awaken.

"Damnit, Eric, did you have to do that?" Jackson's objection burst out of him before he could think. Eric looked up at him with the same expression he had worn when he shot Brendan.

"What did you just say?" he snarled, threateningly.

"Nothing," Jackson answered, weakly. Backing away from the man next to him, he waited for either him or Rachel to lead them to where they were dumping the kids.

"Better watch your damn mouth before you end up like Brendan," Eric warned. "Hate to off you just as the job is about complete but don't think that I won't do it, understand?"

"Yeah, sure Eric," he answered. Rachel stepped up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you done yet?" she asked. "Or are we going to stand here all night while you," she pointed to Eric, "dominate him and he shows just how much of a pansy he is?"

"Come on, let's move it," Eric snapped. "It's too damn cold to be playing this game." Rachel took up the lead and Eric and then Jackson followed her through the wooded area dividing the two properties. Forty-five minutes later, they reached the tree line of the Tracy's farm.

"There it is," Rachel said, pointing at a small building at the edge of the tree line. Stealthily, they made their way to it and circled around the far side before walking onto an appeared to be a small covered front porch.

"Damn, they didn't want for anything even as kids, did they?" Eric grumbled. Rachel opened the door and led them inside. Once she had the door closed again, she turned on one of the flashlights she'd stashed in the backpack she was carrying. Jackson and Eric looked around the small room and whistled. "Rich bastards who wanted for nothing while we were treated like shit." Rachel ignored him and laid out two of the small throw rugs that had been rolled up on one of the shelves. That was the extent of any care for the two children they'd abducted.

"Sit them down on those," she ordered. Jackson carefully sat Lucy down on one of the rugs and then stepped back away from her just as the blanket that had been covering her face slid down. Blinking rapidly in the sudden light, her eyes darted all about the room. When Eric moved closer to put Johnny down, she cowered against the wall, trembling. Before Johnny was even on the ground, Eric dropped him with a dull thud. Still, there was no movement or sound from the small boy wrapped within the blanket. Lucy stared up at the three strange and intimidating adults in front of her.

"Now what?" Jackson asked. Rachel stepped forward and then knelt in front of Lucy.

"We're going to leave you and your brother here, understand?" she asked and then waited until Lucy nodded her head. "If you or he go out of that door or open the windows, we will hurt your baby brothers and your mommy and daddy, understand?" Scared of anything happening to her family, she timidly nodded her head again. "Good, now make sure you remember that we're watching you and we'll know if you don't behave." Lucy whimpered and shrunk back further from her.

"Come on, I'm tired," Eric complained. Rachel dropped the backpack in front of Lucy with a small thud causing her to jump back in fear.

"There are crackers, peanut butter, and apples in this bag with another flashlight. On that shelf over there are some bottles of water for you to drink," Rachel told her. "Eric, better partially unscrew those lids so that they can open them." Growling angrily at his sister, he set about and did what she said before opening the door and walking out with Jackson just a step behind him. "Behave and your family will be alright but come out of that door and we'll hurt them." With that last warning, she stood and followed the two men and firmly closed the door behind her. Lucy sat still for a few more minutes to make sure that they were gone before moving over to Johnny. She struggled to pull the blanket from his face but managed to accomplish it. Something dark was on the side of his face but she couldn't see what it was. Scooting over a little, she grabbed the flashlight and held it in both hands with the light shining on his face. Looking at the dark stuff again she cried out. She knew what that was and it scared her.

"Johnny, wake up, you bleedin'," she begged.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:** Same as always, don't own the Tracys or the TBs just Samantha and any original characters and I'm not making any money from them. This story is for the sole purpose of entertaining myself and those who are interested in a twin story

A/N: Warning: Language and actions may not be suitable or agreeable for all readers.

Chapter 42

"Why are we leaving them here?" Jackson looked at both Rachel and Eric in confusion. "Aren't they too young to be left alone?"

"Hell, our mom left us for hours at a time when we were their age just so she could get her next lay or drink," Eric blurted. "We turned out just fine, right, Rach?" Rachel narrowed her eyes, glaring at Jackson.

"Yeah, just peachy," she answered, sarcastically. "We left them some food which is more than what we got when she was in a stupor." Swallowing nervously, Jackson wondered just what the hell he'd gotten himself into. Originally, Eric had told him and Brendan that they'd get a cut of the ransom when the brats were returned but now that he'd done what they'd demanded and ordered him to do without questioning them, they said that they had no plans on returning either of them. He couldn't even imagine the fear that those rich bastards were feeling now. His own childhood had been pretty good but he'd fallen in with the wrong crowds when he'd gotten to high school. It wasn't until the unexpected deaths of his parents that he managed to get his life together.

_"I've got to find a way to get in contact with the parents. Those kids don't deserve what is being done to them. God, please let that little boy be alright. He didn't look so well when Eric picked him up from the trunk. I could have sworn that there was blood on that blanket."_

"Hey dumbass, watch where you're walkin'." Looking up just in time, Jackson managed to sidestep the tree that he had almost walked into.

"Oh, thanks," he muttered. He didn't notice the strange look that Rachel and Eric gave him. _"Damn, I hope that wasn't blood or that he's got a concussion. If he does, he sure as the hell doesn't need to be sleeping and I doubt if his sister would know to wake him every couple of hours. Maybe it's not too late for me to call and give an anonymous tip that would lead the authorities to them. These two nuts don't know how to handle children especially ones that haven't been abused or given any reason for this kind of treatment. Those Murphy children need to be returned to their family and soon."_

"Jackson, you'll be keeping an eye out on the Tracy place," Rachel said. "Just drive by once every couple of hours and let us know if anyone new shows up or a sudden show of police activity."

"Sure, Rachel," he answered, only half-aware that she'd spoken to him. They reached the cars and Eric got into his sister's car while Jackson got into his. "I'll stay here tonight and check the Tracy place with a quick drive by before sunup. If that's alright with you guys."

"Sure, whatever," groused Eric. He was tired and wanted to take a hot shower and crawl into an actual bed to sleep instead of cramped up in a car. Jackson grabbed the blankets out of the trunk of the car and watched the siblings drive off. Alone with his thoughts, he settled into the front seat and reclined it with the blankets spread over him. _"I'll call tomorrow, maybe." _

* * *

Nestled comfortably against Alex, Samantha was reluctant to open her eyes to face their real-life nightmare. Unfortunately, her body was ignoring her desire to hide and demanded that she get up and takes care of some basic bodily functions. With a quiet sigh of exasperation, she opened her eyes and looked around. Mikey and Benny weren't visible and she bolted upright with a strangled cry. Suddenly, a strong arm snaked around her waist. 

"It's alright, Honey, the boys are in your office taking a nap on their cots." Alex's deep voice did little to reassure her and she struggled to break free of his hold.

"No, I have to see them," she snapped. "I can't risk someone taking them from me. Not like…" The ever-ready flood of tears burst forth and she sagged against him. "Johnny and Lucy." Jeff and Brains heard her scream and had all but run to the playroom. In the time that Samantha had been asleep, Brains had contacted her doctor and explained the situation and as a professional courtesy discussed possible short-term treatments to handle what they both felt would be anxiety and insomnia problems for her. They both had reached the same conclusion that Brains had already discussed with Alex, light sedation to help her sleep and to keep her calm. If the twins were not found then long-term solutions would be looked into for Brains was certain that his feisty friend would be subjected to panic attacks and the like due to the fear that would inevitably drive her to watch over Mikey and Benny constantly in a smothering manner.

"Alright, Honey, let's go to your office so that you can see our boys for yourself," Alex told her. His voice remained calm even though he was angry, worried, and several other emotions all at once. It didn't escape Jeff or Brains' attention that Alex looked like he was ready to collapse. Samantha automatically reached for Alex's hand as they walked out of the playroom and to her office. The outer office and waiting area was busy with the police and FBI agents handling the case yet all of them were aware when Samantha and Alex walked into the large open area. Within moments, they were safely ensconced within their shared office with their youngest sons. Sam immediately moved towards the cots and sat down on the floor between them. She used the couch as a support for her back. Unconsciously, she had put a hand on each of her sons and gently ran her fingers through their hair.

"Sis, can I get you something to drink or eat?" Gordon asked from where he was sitting on the couch. John was at her desk and going over some of the paperwork that Samantha hadn't been able to do. Jumping slightly, she looked up at him and shook her head.

"No, thank you," she said, quietly. Jeff and Brains continued to observe her and moved to a corner of the office.

"You've got the medicine?" Jeff asked. His voice deliberately lower than normal so that Samantha wouldn't hear him.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Tracy," Brains answered. "I-I think y-y-you should st-still tell her what n-n-needs to be done." Jeff had decided that it would be best to just sedate Samantha without telling her. God knew that she would be just as argumentative as John should she be told about it.

"She won't just readily accept it and you know that Brains," he replied. "Alex has already given you the go ahead. If she's asleep then maybe Alex will rest as well. Neither of them is really resting and they need it as well as eating and drinking." Brains couldn't refute the obviousness once it was laid out like that. Jeff Tracy knew his daughter better than Brains did and bowed to the older man's expertise.

"When d-d-do you want m-me to give it?" he asked.

"Alex, could you come here a moment?" Jeff asked in a regular tone, not wanting to alert Samantha to anything. Alex glanced over at Sam and then joined Jeff and Brains in the corner of the office. John, who'd overheard his dad, stood up and quickly left the room. He had no desire to watch his sister being sedated even if everyone thought it was for her own good. However, he paused when he heard her soft voice.

"Dad, I want to go back to Kansas." She looked up at the three men in the corner of the office. "They said that the kidnappers are heading east." Her voice trembled just a little while her fingers continued to brush through her sons' hair. "Mikey and Benny would be better off with their cousins rather than sitting here in this stuffy office."

"Are you sure, Samantha?" he asked. "Gordon and John could take the boys-"

"NO, Mikey and Benny have to be where we are," she cried out. "I have to know where they are and be able to see them at all times." Alex looked at her worriedly before glancing back at Brains.

"I think you should sedate her now," he said quietly. "I know that's what you called me over here for." Brains nodded his head and the three of them slowly approached her. Gordon looked up at them in confusion while John left the office.

"Okay, Samantha, that wasn't a good idea," Jeff said. His tone placating and calm though inside he was silently berating himself for what they had to do. _"God, Samantha, please don't hate me for doing this but I'm worried about you." _Sam wearily watched them coming towards her and pressed herself back against the couch. Her gaze darted to Brains just as he put his hand in his jacket pocket and shook her head.

"Don't do it, Brains," she pleaded. "Don't make me sick." He hesitated just long enough for her to get to her feet. Knowing that she couldn't move forward, she scooted back on the couch just as Gordon figured out what was going on and quickly pinned her down.

"Sorry, Sammie, but this is for your own good," he muttered. She fought against him and he had to press down harder to keep her pinned. "Now would be a damn good time to do it, Brains." Brains pushed up the sleeve of Samantha's shirt and jabbed the preloaded syringe into her arm. Samantha continued to struggle silently against her younger brother with tears in her eyes. Eventually, her struggles lessened and he loosened his hold on her before finally moving back so that Alex could sit next to her.

"Why did you let them do that?" she asked. "He gave me a full dose didn't he?" Brains looked down at the syringe and blanched in surprise. Jeff saw the look and shifted his gaze back to his daughter who was clearly fighting the medication.

"It was a preloaded full dose wasn't it?" Jeff asked.

"I-I th-th-thought that her doctor would h-have ordered the d-do-dosage Sam could handle," he stammered. "I-I'm sorry f-f-for assuming." Alex sadly shook his head but moved so that he could carefully lay his wife's head comfortably on his lap.

"Accidents happen, Brains," he said. The weariness in his voice matched his appearance. "Just make sure that the remaining doses are set for her, please."

"Alex…find our…babies," she muttered, giving into the medication. "Not your…fault, Brains." Her eyes fluttered closed and her chest rose and fell in a steady pattern that showed that she was finally resting. Looking up at the others in the room, Alex felt his resolve to remain steadfast and strong slipping away.

"Would you all, please, leave us for a while?" he asked. "I need to be alone with my sons and wife." Gordon and Brains quietly acquiesced but Jeff paused just long enough to meet his eyes.

"We're here for you as well, Alex," he said, quietly. "Call any of us if you need anything." Wearily, Alex nodded before carefully stretching out next to Samantha. His arm protectively draped over her hip. Jeff had just closed the door as the first tears escaped Alex's eyes. Once he started, he couldn't stop the tears or the feeling of failing his wife and children. He hadn't done enough to protect them even though he was aware of the dangers that they faced.

"I'm so sorry, Samantha," he whispered before he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

"I-I-I can't b-be-believe that I didn't c-ch-check the dosage." Brains paced the perimeter of the break room while berating his accidental negligence that would only add to his friend's issues. Gordon and Jeff were seated and picking at some take-out food that had been ordered and delivered for them. John hadn't been seen since he stalked out of Samantha's office. 

"Brains," Jeff said. "Sit down." The frustrated genius continued with his ramblings much to the Tracy's annoyance.

"I-I-I should h-have brought the c-count-counteragent." Pushing his glasses up, he thought of the counteragent that he'd developed to help Samantha and John overcome the nausea and lethargy that they experienced when accidentally given full-doses of any medications or anesthesia.

"Brains, sit down," Jeff repeated. Again, Brains didn't hear him and made another circuit of the break room.

"H-h-how could I h-h-have done that to h-her?" Gordon took a drink of the soda in front of him before taking a bite of chicken low mein.

"BRAINS, SIT DOWN!" Jeff stood up and glowered at him. "This was an accident and while none of us are happy about it what's done is done." Brains pulled out a chair and sank into it. "We know that you'd never knowingly do anything to harm Samantha or anyone else in this family so please eat something and stop beating yourself up."

"O-ok-okay," he said. Like Jeff, he only pushed his food around to make it appear that he was eating it when his mind was really on his error, the missing twins, and what he could do to find them.

* * *

"I'm calling in regards to Jessica Wolff's condition," John said. He'd gone into a meeting room to call and follow up on his sister's assistant. 

_"Are you family?"_

"I'm her employer and she was injured at work," he answered. Only somewhat of a lie as he did work for his father and incidentally was directly behind Jeff and Scott in the hierarchy of Tracy Enterprises. It was only because Samantha directly ran the San Diego Branch that put him below her.

_"I'm sorry, Sir, but I'm not at liberty to disclose any patient's condition to anyone."_

"Can you at least tell me if she's still a patient?" He ran his hand through his hair to calm himself before losing his temper.

_"Yes, she is." _

"Can I have her room number or telephone number?" His annoyance was mounting and he knew it had very little to do with this phone call but quite a bit to do with his missing niece and nephew.

_"I can connect you to her room but I cannot give you her number."_

"Thank you," he said before she transferred the call. After a couple of rings, the phone was answered.

_"Hello?" _

"May I speak to Jessica, please?" he asked.

_"This is Jessica. Who is this?" _

"Jessica, it's John Tracy. I was calling to see how you were doing?"

_"Aside from a major headache and some guilt, not too bad."_

"You have nothing to feel guilty about. None of us blame you and I'm not sure if you've heard but Brendan was the one behind the attack and kidnapping. His body was found and proof that he had an accomplice and they had both Johnny and Lucy."

_"Oh my God, how is Samantha and Alex taking the news? Have there been any more leads as to where Johnny and Lucy are?"_

"Neither of them are doing too well which is to be expected I guess. The FBI and police think that the kidnappers are heading east but we're not a hundred percent on that. Do me a favor, will you? Take care of yourself and keep us updated on your condition. Samantha really cares for you as a friend as well as her assistant. Call any of us if you need anything at all, okay?"

_"Thanks, John. Your family has been nothing but kind to me and Samantha is great to work for and all of us at the office are in agreement with that. Um, I hate to do this but I need to go lie down for awhile."_

"No problem, I'll let the others know how you're doing." Once the connection was cut, he leaned back in his chair and stared out of the window. "We'll find you, Johnny and Lucy, I promise." He was startled to hear his voice for he was certain he had only thought of his promise.

* * *

Scott stood in the upstairs hallway staring blankly out over the dark fields of their property. He could just barely make out the playhouse that his dad had built for him and his younger brothers and sister. Just beyond the playhouse was the tree that his mother would lean against while he would lay his head on her lap. The two of them would talk about whatever was on his mind all the while his siblings would be scattered around the farm. John and Samantha were most often engrossed in a book of whatever topic caught their interest. Virgil was normally near them either sketching or playing with his portable keyboard. If Gordon and Alan were quiet, they all knew that someone was going to have a prank pulled on them. In the summer evenings, about the time Scott and Lucy went back to the tree, the Terrible Two would be running around the place hell-bent on releasing all the pent-up energy that they'd been unable to release during the hottest part of the day. 

"What's with the smile, Scott?" Virgil asked from where he'd quietly approached his oldest brother.

"Just th-thinking of summer t-t-time when we were k-k-kids," he answered. "I-I-I wish I-I-I knew how th-th-they're doing." Virgil knew who 'they' were and patted his brother's shoulder.

"We all do, Scotty, we all do," he admitted. He stared out the window like Scott had been doing and prayed that their niece and nephew were okay. Lucy had claimed a big piece of his heart with her large soft brown eyes and her eagerness to learn play the piano and to paint. Truth be told, she had him tied around her little finger and he had begun to wonder how things would be once he and Nicole had their own baby. "Any updates from San Diego?"

"N-no." Scott looked at him and frowned. "C-ca-call them?"

"Sure, I can do that. Let's do it now," he said. They went into Scott's room and while Scott chose to sit on his bed, Virgil sat down at the desk and quickly dialed his dad's cell number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Dad, just calling to see if there has been news?" Virgil glanced over at Scott who was picking at a loose thread on his pillow case and leaning back against the headboard.

_"Nothing as of yet."_

"How's Alex and Samantha holding up?" Both Scott and Virgil were deeply worried for their sister and brother-in-law.

_"Alex and I had Brains sedate Samantha. Her doctor and Brains had agreed that a light sedation would be beneficial for her right now. After she was given the injection, Alex finally laid down next to her for some much needed rest. Mikey and Benny are right next to them on their cots." _Virgil had heard just the briefest of hesitation in his father's update and questioned him.

"If it was a light sedation how would that cause Sammie to fall asleep?" He stood up and paced the room. He knew that this wasn't going to be something he'd want to hear. Scott watched his brother's movements but waited to find out what was going on.

_"Samantha's doctor forgot to prescribe the reduced dosage that she could handle."_

"Who gave her the injection?" Virgil asked, confused.

_"Brains did it but he thought that the doctor would have remembered Sam's sensitivities to medications and overlooked checking for himself before he had to hurry and administer the medication. He's been beating himself up for it since then."_

"Damn, Dad, he's most likely taking it bad, isn't he?" Everyone in the family knew how much Brains expected and demanded of himself. Accidentally giving either Samantha or John too much of any medicine always triggered the self-inflicted berating Brains subjected himself to.

_"He's doing better now but that could change once we hear Samantha getting sick. Have to go, Virgil. I'll call back later." _Before Virgil could say anything, the dial tone sounded in his ear.

"He'll call back later but you did catch on to what happened, right?" he asked Scott.

"Y-yeah, sh-she's going to f-f-feel worse," he answered. When he didn't say anything else, Virgil realized that his brother had sometime during the phone call slid down until he was lying prone and was slowly falling asleep. "G'night."

"Get some sleep, Scott. If anyone calls back, I'll update you," he said. As he left the room, he flipped the light switch and instantly the bedroom was plunged into darkness.

* * *

"Johnny, dwink some water," Lucy begged. Johnny was curled up on his side and whimpering. 

"Want Mommy," he mumbled. "Where's Mommy?" Unsure of what to do, Lucy looked towards the door and wished that her big, strong daddy would burst through the door and take her and Johnny from this dark and scary place. It was cold and neither she nor Johnny had shoes or coats. She had done her best to keep the both of them warm by piling up the blankets and cuddling as close to him as she could. It had taken a little while for the Johnny to stop bleeding but once he did, Lucy felt better.

"Her not here, Bubby," she answered. Johnny rolled onto his back and stared up at her.

"I gotta pee," he told her.

"We can't leave," she said. "They hurt Mommy, Daddy, Mikey, and Benny if we go outside the door." Johnny started crying again for their parents and tried to crawl towards the door.

"I gotta pee, Lucy," he repeated. "Daddy get mad if I wet myself." His vision blurred and he wobbled before collapsing on the floor. Unable to stop himself, he wet in his pants and whimpered in disgust before Lucy tried to drag him back to their little pallet. "I not mean to wet."

"I know, Bubby," she told him. "Dwink for me, please." To appease her, he took a couple of sips before curling up on his side and reaching for darkness to claim him again. Lucy laid down next to him and pulled the blankets over their heads to help keep them warm. "Daddy, where you at? Come get us, please." Her pleas were soft in the room and gradually because there was nothing more to do, she drifted into a fitful sleep, plagued by bad dreams of her parents and brothers being hurt.

* * *

"Shh, Mommy, Daddy, sweepin'." Samantha heard the small voice of one of her sons and forced her eyes open. The pounding in her head, doubled in intensity when the sunlight hit her eyes. 

"Oww." Of their own will, her eyes snapped shut again. She heard a frantic scrambling and was dimly aware that Mikey and Benny were scooting off of their cots in their haste to get to her.

"Honey?" The weight that she'd felt on her hip pulled her closer to the warm bulk of her husband.

"Mommy, you 'wake?" She was positive that it was Benny asking the question but the headache was making her feel slow and sluggish.

"Yes, Baby," she answered, softly. "Headache." She knew that Alex would understand what she said and was instantly questioned of the level of pain she was experiencing.

"How bad, Honey?" He had looked up when he heard the door open. Jeff appeared in the doorway and saw his grandsons on their knees in front of their mommy.

"Sunlight bad…noise real bad," she admitted. "Alex, want to go to Kansas."

"Do you need an injection?" he asked.

"No, just quiet." She pulled the blanket that covered her over her face to shield her eyes a bit more than her arm did.

"Mikey, Benny? Uncle Gordon and Uncle John have breakfast ready for you," Jeff said from right behind the boys. He'd approached them quietly so as to avoid causing his daughter any more discomfort.

"We gotta potty furst, Ganpa," Mikey told him. Both boys grabbed his hands and tugged him towards the door. "Gotta potty, now!" Before they could leave the office the phone started ringing. Samantha rolled off the couch and stumbled towards her desk with Alex right behind her in case she fell.

"Hello?" Her office suddenly filled with agents and her brothers.

_"We've changed our minds, Samantha. We'll give you the location of your brats in exchange for five million dollars each. Add another million each if you want them in good condition."_

"Are they both okay? Can I speak to them?" She rushed her questions in her worry and anxiousness to know how her son and daughter were doing.

_"Uh-uh, we're in charge here but we'll at least tell you that they're both alive. How long depends on your cooperation in getting the ransom to the location that we tell you."_

"Where do you want it dropped off? And when?" she asked after an agent held up the paper with those questions.

_"We'll call you back soon." _The indifferent beeping of the dial tone sounded in her ear just as Alex supported her from behind.

"They want ransom now," she told them. "Twelve million for both of them."

"WE'VE GOT IT!" The cry came from the outer office just before an agent came running in. "The call originated from outside of Wichita." Sam paled and slumped against Alex. Alex led her to the couch and slid her shoes on her feet before calling Mikey and Benny to him.

"Come here, boys, I need to get your shoes on and then you help each other with your jackets, okay?" he asked. Mikey climbed up on the couch after handing his sneakers to his dad. Benny followed as soon as Alex had tied Mikey's shoes. They each grabbed their jackets off of the little hooks behind the office door. "Honey, are you up for a little trip to Kansas?"

"Excuse me but you can't just run off in the middle of an investigation." One of the lead agents had seen them getting ready to leave.

"Sir, our son and daughter have been missing for almost two days and as far as I'm concerned that is two days too long. I've transferred any calls that come to this office phone to connect to her cell phone so that we will be in contact with the kidnappers. I'm only guessing but some of you will be heading to Kansas as well. Especially since the Tracy family is at their old homestead and farm with three children under the age of three that the assholes who have my son and daughter may find to be nice little additions to their plans." Alex had zipped up the jackets of both of his sons before helping Samantha into her jacket before handing her purse to her.

"Where are you going?" John asked from the doorway.

"They just called again and the call was traced back to outside Wichita," Alex said as he passed by his brother-in-law. "We're heading back to Kansas so that we can get them the ransom when they call again."

"We're coming with you," John stated firmly. "Gordon and I can pilot the plane while you take care of yourself, our sister, and our nephews."

"Hold it, Son," Jeff ordered. "Brains and I will pilot the plane and you three will watch over my daughter and grandsons." Samantha winced at the throbbing in her head but grabbed the hands of her sons and headed out of the office.

"While you all keep battling for alpha male, my babies and I will be heading back to Kansas," she snapped, much to Gordon's amusement. He easily picked up both Mikey and Benny and followed his sister onto the elevator. Before any of the others could get to the door, it had slid shut and descended to the lobby of the office building. Impatiently, John jabbed repeatedly at the call button for another of the elevators.

"Damn, head-strong woman," he grumbled. A not-so-gentle cuff to the back of his head focused his attention on his brother-in-law.

"That's my wife you're talking about," he snapped. "But she is definitely head-strong and in no condition to pilot a plane." By the time they all got to the lobby and exited the front doors, Gordon had Sam's SUV idling at the curb. Mikey and Benny were safely fastened in their booster seats with Samantha between them.

"Need a lift?" Gordon asked. Alex, John, and Brains climbed into the back seats while Jeff climbed into the front passenger seat. Wasting no time, Gordon got the SUV heading to the airport while John called ahead to have one of the planes prepped and ready for the flight back to Kansas and then called in their flight plan. Jeff called home to alert the family.

"Scott, keep the doors locked and a close eye on my grandchildren. The last call we received originated from outside of Wichita. If someone has to leave, it has to be in pairs. Nobody goes anywhere outside of the house without a buddy."

"S-sure thing, Dad. Can y-y-you let J-John know that C-Catie's parents will be arriving in a f-f-few hours? Not s-s-sure if Samantha is g-g-going to like this b-but Alex's p-p-parents have c-c-called and said that they'll be arriving s-s-sometime today as well." Just then, Alex's phone rang and he sighed at the number listed on the caller id.

"Okay, Son, I'll relay the messages. See you soon." Jeff ended his call just as Alex began arguing with one of his parents.

"Mom, we're heading back to Kansas at the moment," he said. "I'm sorry you found out about it by watching the news but damn I've not really been thinking about anything other than my children and wife." A brief pause resulted in his face getting red and his fingers drummed angrily on the door. "I'm going to let you go before I say something unkind. See you when you get to Kansas but if you say anything out-of-line to Samantha or her family, you will be asked to leave." John looked at him sympathetically.

"Great times with your mom again?" he asked.

"You'd think that after eleven years of being married to Samantha, she'd learn that my wife and children are first in my life. That and I hate when she starts this shit about everything bad that happens is because of the Tracy name." He leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes.

"We're here," Gordon announced. Alex helped Samantha unfasten their sons from the booster seats while Jeff, John, and Brains went over the plane and Gordon parked the SUV in the now empty hangar. Within thirty minutes they had been given a runway number and taxied out onto it. Once Jeff gave the all-clear to unfasten their seatbelts, Samantha paced the aisle a few times before running back to the bathroom. The cabin wasn't so large that the sounds of her getting sick could be masked. Alex made his way to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Sammie?" he called.

"Go 'way," she mumbled followed by another round of her vomiting. Finally, the nausea subsided enough that she could get to her feet and rinse her mouth and wipe her face with a cool cloth. The headache she'd had all morning resumed its constant pounding as she pushed open the door. Alex was leaning against the opposite side of the aisle when she stepped out. "Why aren't you with Mikey and Benny?"

"Honey, we're on a plane with John and Gordon keeping them entertained," he told her. "We can't watch them all twenty-four hours a day, everyday."

"We're going to have to find a way to do that," she retorted. "No more trips away from the Island for any of them and I'll have to have Dad and Brains had more security to our house and the Island itself." She hurried back to her seat across the aisle from where Mikey and Benny were sitting. Each of them had a coloring book on the drop down table and were sharing a large container of chunky crayons that fit their little hands.

"We colorin', Mommy," Benny said. Samantha looked at their coloring and smiled at both of them.

"You're both doing a wonderful job and I have just the place to hang those when we get back home," she replied. She lowered herself to the floor and sat in the aisle as close to Benny as she could. John and Gordon looked at each other in surprise and then back at Alex. A few moments later, Brains entered the passenger cabin and made his way towards Samantha.

"Please, not again, Brains," she begged. "I feel badly enough without you adding more of that crap to my system." Sensing her husband behind her, she knew that he'd contacted Brains so that she could get something to calm her nerves. She allowed him to help her up and once she had fastened her seatbelt, Brains checked to make sure that the correct dosage was ready for her and quickly injected it.

"Sh-shouldn't make y-y-you ill. J-just calming," he explained. "V-very l-low dose." He monitored her for fifteen minutes and noted that she appeared more relaxed yet still awake and aware of everything going on around her. Alex slipped into the seats in front of her and looked over the seat backs to watch her.

"Don't like this, Alex," she told him. "I know why but I don't like it. I just want to keep my babies safe and you all decide that I need to be sedated." A sudden rough patch of turbulence triggered the "fasten seatbelt" lights and their conversation came to an abrupt end until the plane landed several hours later.

* * *

_"Rachel, looks like they all came back from San Diego. I've seen Samantha and five men along with two small boys enter the house. Two other couples have also shown up both appear to be older."_

_"Sounds like they're calling in reinforcements."_

_"The red-headed woman hugged two of the older people. Maybe her parents or something like that."_

_"Whatever. Just keep me updated as to what's going on at the house. Have you been keeping an eye on the brats?"_

_"Checked the building a few times but the door has not opened at all."_

_"Good, then the threat worked and they're too afraid to come out and see how close they are to their family."_

* * *

"What I don't understand is how you could keep this from us, Alexander." His mother had cornered him just after Samantha had taken Mikey and Benny to their room. She'd made pallets on the floor next to her side of the bed so that they were out of sight of the bedroom door. The three of them were watching a Disney film that the boys had asked to watch. Brains had administered a slightly higher dose of sedative to help her sleep. 

"Mom, I didn't try to keep it from you," he sighed. "Don't you get it? My son and daughter were abducted and I didn't make any calls except to the police. My focus has been solely on keeping my wits about me and watching over my youngest sons and wife." His dad looked him over and saw what Pamela had chosen to overlook. His eyes were shadowed, he hadn't shaved in several days, and he appeared ready to collapse.

"Pamela, that's enough. He's got enough to worry about without you adding more," Philip warned. "Alex, is there anything we can do to help?"

"It's just a waiting game. We wait for the kidnappers to call and torture us, wait for the police and FBI to find the origin of the call, and wait some more. All while Johnny and Lucy are out there somewhere, scared and God forbid hurt." Alex finally let go of all of his fears and crumbled against his dad. "Oh God, Dad, what if we don't get them back?" Philip held his only child close and let him cry out his fears. Fears that he'd kept buried while trying to see to his wife and sons.

"Let it out, Son," he said. "You're not going to be of any help to anyone if you collapse from lack of sleep and nutrition. Let's go downstairs and see if Kyrano can whip something up for you." Alex let his dad lead him downstairs and into the kitchen. Jeff was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee despite the fact it was early evening and caffeine would only keep him awake.

"Jeff," Philip acknowledged. Kyrano suddenly appeared from the hallway and noting Alex's appearance set about preparing a calming tea that he usually prepared for Samantha. Unobtrusively, he set the tea and a plate with a sandwich made from left over turkey. Sliced fruit and vegetables were added within reach of any who wanted to munch on something. Silently, Alex sipped his tea and ate his sandwich.

"Goodnight," he said. "Thank you, Kyrano, for the tea. Now I understand why Samantha prefers your blends. Dad, thanks for everything." He gave a brief nod in Jeff's direction before heading out of the kitchen and upstairs to his wife and sons. All three of them were asleep so he closed the door and turned off the lights before crawling into bed next to Samantha. "I love you, Samantha."

"I love you, too," she whispered back. "I couldn't sleep without you next to me."

"You've been fighting the sedative?" he asked, amazed.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have been able to hold out much longer," she admitted. "Hold me, Alex, and keep the bad dreams away from us."

"I'll do my best," he promised. Lying quietly with his arms wrapped around her, he listened for her breathing to change once she was asleep. Just as he started to drift off, he felt the bed dip down and glanced down to see Mikey and Benny scuttling from the foot of the bed to lie next to their mother. The four of them managed to fall asleep without all of the bad dreams though they were still worried for and missing Johnny and Lucy.

* * *

"Tomorrow I'm turning myself in so that those two children can be found and reunited with their family." Once decided, Jackson felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders. He most likely would serve prison time but at least he would have done something good beforehand. 


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer:** Same as always, don't own the Tracys or the TBs just Samantha and any original characters and I'm not making any money from them. This story is for the sole purpose of entertaining myself and those who are interested in a twin story

A/N: Warning: Language and actions may not be suitable or agreeable for all readers. Thanks to Threshold Addict, Ms. Hobgoblin, and GrumpyMagrat for the kind reviews. Bluegrass, thank you for continuing to be a dear friend and mentor.

Chapter 43

Jeff quietly opened the bedroom door and saw Alex, Sam, Mikey, and Benny snuggled together in the first bit of actual rest that any of them had had since Johnny and Lucy were abducted.

"We've got some good kids, don't we?" Philip's voice was pitched low as he too looked in on his son. Jeff pulled the door closed and turned to face his daughter's father-in-law.

"That we do, Philip. My Sam is and has been totally in love with Alex since they started dating. He's good for her and her brothers trust him with their only sister. Care for a nightcap?" Jeff headed for the stairs and Philip followed him.

"Have there been any updates from the police concerning our grandchildren?" Philip asked. "As much as this has strained the family, I'm extremely concerned about Alex and Samantha. I understand that she's being sedated to help her nerves. I hate to see either of them suffer like this. I'll admit that I couldn't have asked for a better daughter-in-law. She's never made me feel as if we're not important in their lives. Did you know that Alex gives her the credit for planning all their vacations with us?"

"She's a lot like her mother in that regard. Lucy used to make all the arrangements and vacation plans with my family," Jeff allowed himself to say. "Samantha loves Alex and there is nothing she won't do for him. No offense but she's been more tolerant of your wife's treatment than I expected. Not even her grandmother and myself would be able to get her to mind her mouth if Pamela was anyone else but due to her respect and love for Alex she bears it."

"I know but shy of keeping away from Alex, I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose contact with my son and grandchildren or this family," Philip admitted. "I'm not sure if my wife is threatened by Samantha's place in Alex's life or if she's just being selfish." He'd thought long and hard about his wife's evident dislike of their daughter-in-law and was no closer to figuring it out than when it all seemed to start.

"It's never easy to understand a woman," Jeff said. "Samantha always kept me on my guard while she was growing up. It was hard on her to go through her teen years with only me and her grandmother trying to guide her when what she really needed was her mother. You should have seen her growing up with five brothers both older and younger than her." He chuckled at the sudden image of Gordon, John, and Scott's backsides pressed against the windows of the lounge and Samantha's treatment of them after they'd tossed her in the pool. "She even caused Scott to cower and that son of mine has no fear."

"If it's not too difficult what happened to your wife?" Philip took Jeff up on the offer of a refill of the Scotch that they'd been drinking.

"Lucy was killed in a skiing accident," Jeff answered, a far-off look on his face. "John and Samantha had gone with her for another run while we were vacationing in Colorado. An avalanche swept down the mountain they'd chosen and to save Samantha, she shoved her and was hit by a falling tree. She died instantly but Samantha and John were seriously injured." He swallowed half his Scotch before continuing. "Have you ever seen the scars on Samantha's legs?"

"Some of them," Philip replied.

"She broke her leg in the avalanche and her arm. Since then she's had a few more broken bones," Jeff told him. "My daughter is a nightmare for medical insurance coverage. Hopefully, our grandchildren take after Alex and remain intact. I have no desire to go to any hospitals for a good long time. I've dealt with broken bones, fevers, concussions, and most recently a coma. That's enough to keep me in grey hairs for quite some time." Philip held up his glass and the two fathers clinked their glasses of Scotch together.

"Without a doubt," he agreed. "Thanks for the Scotch but I'd best head upstairs for some rest. Hopefully, a lead will come in and Johnny and Lucy will be returned to us."

"For all of our sakes, I hope so," Jeff agreed. "Goodnight, Philip." He watched as Alex's dad left the room and finished off his glass of Scotch. "God, I hope we find them before it's too late." After taking the two empty glasses to the kitchen, he made his way upstairs and to his room. He hurried past both John and Virgil's rooms where the telltale sounds of lovemaking could be heard. "I wonder if Brains could soundproof this house before any of us come here as a group again?"

* * *

Early the next morning, Samantha sat at the kitchen table with Alex, Mikey, and Benny. Grandma joined them shortly after and sighed at the sadness on all of their faces. Kyrano set about preparing breakfast for them and soon had it placed before them. 

"Fanks, Kano," Mikey said.

"Yeah, fanks, Kano," Benny echoed. "Is good brickfast." Alex drank his hot cocoa while Samantha watched their sons, not touching one of her favorite breakfasts.

"Is breakfast not to your liking, Miss Samantha?" Kyrano asked, placing one of his special blended teas next to her plate.

"Huh?" She asked. "I'm sorry, Kyrano, but I'm not hungry."

"Sammie, you have to eat," Grandma told her. "For us, please eat something." Wearily, Sam picked up her fork and ate a few bites of her eggs and a slice of bacon before pushing her plate away. Sipping on her tea, her mind wandered and she failed to hear John and Catie come in with Nick and Julie. At least until John tapped her shoulder causing her mug to slip from her fingers and spill on her lap before the mug shattered on the floor. She stared at her lap for a moment as the hot liquid soaked through her jeans before standing up. Kyrano set about cleaning up the mess as Jeff and Scott passed Catie and Samantha in the hallway.

"What happened?" Jeff asked.

"She spilled some hot tea on her legs. If you see Brains can you ask him if he has anything to soothe burns?" Catie asked. "Come on, Sammie." Samantha allowed herself to be led upstairs and to her room, grumbling all the way about annoying brothers. Tin-Tin and Alan were walking down the hallway with Dani walking between them. "Morning, guys, most everyone is downstairs except for Nicole and Virgil."

"What's wrong, Sammie?" Alan asked. It wasn't like his sister to not greet family in the morning.

"Burned my legs," she muttered. "John startled me and then I dropped my mug of tea." Continuing into her bedroom and then into the bathroom, she pulled her jeans off and stared at her angry-red legs. The reason she had been sipping the tea was because it had been extremely hot as the burns to her legs could attest to. With a cool cloth, she lightly wiped her legs to rid them of any potential stickiness from her tea since she'd detected a hint of honey in it.

"Sammie, are you alright?" Catie called before entering the bathroom.

"Damn," Sam hissed. "That stings." Soon she was changed into a pair of baggy sweatpants that belonged to Alex and one of her old Harvard sweatshirts. "Got to get back down to Mikey and Benny." Catie followed behind her best friend while worrying about her.

* * *

Something feathery trailed down his side and he swatted at it in his sleep. When he settled down, it repeated it's ministrations. Again, he swatted at it but he also heard a small chuckle of amusement. Forcing himself to relax, he pretended that he'd gone back to sleep. Once the feathery object began to trail down his side again, he gently grasped his wife's wrist. 

"Did I forget to tell you that I'm not ticklish?" he asked, love radiated in his eyes as he took in her very pregnant form. Sitting up a bit, he managed to kiss her full on the lips. "You are looking absolutely beautiful this morning, Nic." His hand gently caressed her belly and he felt the slight kicks from their baby. "Settle down in there." Moving to a position that he could readily kiss her belly, he kissed where he'd seen ripples of movement from. "He's active today, huh?"

"Why do you think I chose to wake you up?" she teased. "She's been kicking and doing gymnastics in there for the last two hours."

"You could have woken me up sooner," he said. Nicole stared at him for a moment before laughter burst from her lips. "What?"

"You up early?" She laughed so hard that tears streamed from her eyes and she held her belly. "Even she's in there laughing at her daddy."

"I can get up early it's just that I don't see much of a point to get out of my nice comfortable bed before the sun," he groused, good-naturedly. After all he knew his reputation and couldn't very well dispute it. "Well, now that we're both awake, how about we go grab some breakfast and find out if anything new has come about?"

"Or we could ignore everything but each other for a couple of more hours," she suggested, her hand slid lower down his body until he gasped.

"Um…okay," he moaned. "Oh…gawd, Nic."

* * *

"No lookin', Johnny," Lucy ordered. "Me hafta pee." Not wanting to get her clothes soiled, she had taken her jeans and panties off and went to a corner away from where she and Johnny had been sleeping. Imagining she was on a toilet, she released her flow and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I don't like this." Once she had finished, she grabbed one of the little cloths that had been on a shelf and wiped herself. Johnny remained quietly burrowed beneath the blankets, flitting in and out of sleep. The smell of urine and vomit was strongest near him as he'd been unable to drag himself to another corner as Lucy had. 

"Sissy, I wan' Mommy an' Daddy," he whimpered. "Where dey go?" Lucy slid beneath the blankets next to him and put her arm over his.

"I know, Bubby," she sniffled. "I wan' Mommy and Daddy to come get us." Their combined crying filled the little playhouse until they succumbed to some needed sleep.

_"Damn, I can't put the call off too much longer." _The shadowy figure drew back into the tree line but not before another shadow observed his stealthy retreat from across the field.

* * *

Samantha spent the rest of the day watching her sons play with their cousins and only periodically joined in any conversations. Alex sat next to her except for the few times he went to Jeff's office to call and check in with the FBI agents. All they'd told him was that they'd call him if there were any new developments in the case. Frustrated he joined his wife in the family room where most everyone was gathered. His father was having a drink with Jeff but his mother had spent most of her time glowering at Samantha. He could tell she was getting annoyed that Samantha wouldn't respond to her glares but remained watchful of Mikey and Benny. Once he'd sat down next to her, Samantha leaned against him. 

"Kyrano must be planning on a huge meal," she said. "He's been in the kitchen for a long time." Grandma chose that time to bustle into the family room with Brains behind her laden down with a tray of snacks. Gordon and John were behind him with iced tea for everyone to enjoy. Grandma fixed up a small plate of veggie sticks for Samantha and sat it on her lap.

"Here, Samantha," she said. "You only picked at your lunch to make it look like you were eating but you didn't fool me. Now, eat those veggies, young lady." Samantha shocked the adults when she didn't argue but instead willed herself to eat. Grandma watched her for a moment before hurrying out of the room so that she could hide her tears and worry from everyone. Once she was in the sanctity of her kitchen, she sagged down in one of the chairs.

"Mrs. Tracy, what has happened?" Kyrano asked, worriedly. It was unlike the fiercely protective matriarch of the Tracy family to break down and he was concerned.

"Grandma?" John and Gordon entered the kitchen and kneeled down on either side of her.

"I'm sorry boys. I'm being a silly old woman," she sniffled.

"She'll be okay once Johnny and Lucy are home," John started. "She's just under the affects of the sedatives and worried about them." None of them had noticed Samantha sidle into the kitchen until she spoke up.

"And if they don't come home then I've lost three of my babies," she added. "It's all fine for you to talk about me but not one of you knows what it is like to lose a child." Unwilling and unable to muster up any more spunk than that, she turned and headed back to the family room.

"I believe that Miss Samantha's hurt goes much deeper than we knew," Kyrano said. Nobody had thought of her miscarriage for so long that they'd forgotten about it but evidently it was something that still weighed on Samantha's mind and heart.

* * *

In the hallway, Scott saw his only sister leaning against the wall and made a snap decision. 

"S-Sammie, would y-you go for a w-w-walk outside w-w-with me?" he asked. Startled, she smacked her head against the wall.

"Damnit, Scotty, you startled me," she snapped, though the bite of the remark was missing due to the lackluster tone she said it in. "It's getting dark out there."

"N-never s-s-stopped us as k-k-kids," he reminded her. "I-I'll just k-k-keep bugging y-y-you until you g-give in."

"Fine," she groused. "Let me tell Alex where I'm being dragged off to. I have to make sure he watches Mikey and Benny. I don't want to be gone too long, okay?"

"O-okay," he agreed. He just wanted to get her alone and talk about his concerns for her. She walked to the family room and automatically headed in Alex's direction before she realized that Pamela was sitting next to him.

"I want you to come home and live with me and your father." Alex felt Samantha's gaze and looked up at her just as the first of her tears fell. Pamela looked up at her with a smirk. "At least then I know my grandchildren will be kept safe." She'd been smart enough to keep her voice pitched low so as to keep anyone from overhearing what she said.

"Um, I'm…going for a walk with…Scott," Samantha told Alex. "Please watch over Mikey and Benny for me." When she'd turned from him, he shot an angry look at his mom before following his wife.

"I love you, Baby, and I'm not ever going to leave you," he whispered in her ear. His arms were wrapped protectively around her with her back pressed against his chest. "Enjoy your walk with Scott and I'll watch our sons." She turned her face towards his and kissed him before offering a weak smile.

* * *

_"Um, I may know where the missing Murphy children are."_

_"Which missing children was that, Sir?"_

_"Johnny and Lucy Murphy, I may know where they are being kept. I have to do this anonymously to avoid any potential harm to my family."_

_"How did you come about this information?_

_"Um, I overheard a guy braggin' 'bout messin' with one of them high and mighty rich bitches."_

_"Where did he say they were being held?"_

_"On the Tracy family farm in Derby, Kansas. He said something about roughin' the boy up a bit and an outbuilding..."_

_"Sir? Sir?"_

* * *

Observing and waiting for the best moment to draw Samantha's attention, Rachel was able to overhear the conversation between the tall dark-haired man and the shorter blonde-haired woman from the protective shadows of the tree line. 

"Scott, why are we out here?" Samantha pulled her gloves from her coat pockets. "It's cold out here."

"I-I wanted to t-t-talk with you a-alone," he replied, pulling her against him in a one-armed hug to offer some warmth from the cold. "H-how are y-you holding up?" Tears that she'd managed to stifle after overhearing her mother-in-laws rude comments, trickled down her cheeks in a steady flow.

"I'm just barely managing, Scotty," she admitted. "I want my son and daughter home again and that woman to leave me and my husband alone." Scott paused and looked down at his sister in confusion. "She told Alex that she wanted him to take our children and move back in with her where they'll all be safe."

"Aww, h-hell, Sammie, s-sh-she's nothing b-but a b-b-bitch," he told her. Hugging her close to him, she couldn't keep the small hurt sobs from escaping. "You a-a-and Alex are g-g-great parents a-a-and she's j-just trying to m-make you doubt y-your-yourself." She held tight to her big brother and let the flood of tears run their course before looking up at him.

"Thank you, Scotty," she said. "I want to get angry and tear her up but I just don't have the energy to do it. I know why they want me to be sedated but I hate it." Her gaze swept the field before settling on their old playhouse. It took her several seconds until she realized that a dim light could be seen in the small crack beneath the door. He noticed her quietness and looked in the direction she was staring.

"Wh-where the h-hell is th-that light c-coming from?" he asked. "S-stay here." Before she could argue, he started jogging across the field towards the playhouse. Samantha followed after a brief hesitation.

* * *

Alex sat with Mikey and Benny while they watched Lilo and Stitch. They seemed to enjoy it as much as Samantha had as a child and even now as an adult. He'd taken both boys to his bedroom to get away from his mother before he said something in retaliation for the hurtful comments she'd made in front of Samantha. The day seemed to drag on with no new updates about Johnny and Lucy and the strain of their abduction was weighing heavily on them all. 

"Daddy, where Mommy go?" Mikey asked. He was propped up by the pillows on his parent's bed with Benny between him and their dad.

"She went for a walk with Uncle Scott," he answered. Benny held Mikey's hand while leaning his head against Alex. His thumb was placed securely in his mouth while he watched the animated film.

"Me hungwy, Daddy," he mumbled around his thumb. Alex glanced down at him with a slight grin.

"How about you say that again without the thumb," he suggested. With an audible "pop" Benny removed his thumb from his mouth.

"Me said, me hungwy, Daddy," he repeated. His stomach grumbled as if to back up his statement. As luck would have it, Nicole stuck her head in the open door.

"Dinner is ready," she announced. Virgil was waiting for her at the top of the stairs and together the five of them joined the rest of the family in the dining room. Catie's parents had arrived about the same time as Alex's parents. Grandma had decided to use the larger table in the dining room instead of the kitchen. Everyone except Scott and Samantha were present. John sat Nick in his high chair and quickly fastened him in. Alan was across the table doing the same to Dani. Julie was content being held on Catie's lap. They had all sat down when the phone started ringing. Before Kyrano could get Jeff a loud bang startled the family. As one, John, Jeff, Gordon, and Alan jumped from their chairs and hurried to the door. They grabbed their coats on their way out. Virgil stood up but less quickly than his brothers. Feeling that they would be able to handle anything, he opted to stay behind and get the message from Kyrano. Alex couldn't bring himself to leave his youngest sons. A second bang followed minutes later causing them all to jump in their seats.

"It's because our grandchildren are connected to that damn Tracy name that they're missing," Pamela muttered to her husband. "The whole lot of them are cursed." Alex shot a dark look at his mother but didn't say anything. Catie had no such inhibitions and stood up so that she could glare down at the older woman.

"Excuse me but that "damn Tracy name" is mine and I don't appreciate you saying or implying anything bad about my family," she snapped. "This is a caring family and your constant derogatory comments are not welcome." Alex looked over at his mother and father.

"She's right, Mom," he agreed. "My wife's family, who is also my family, have only been nice and accepting of you yet you continue to do this. Why are you so threatened by them?" His father sat back and watched. He had an idea of his wife's issues but wanted to see if she'd admit to it.

"Because that wench took you away from us," she snapped. She clapped her hands over her mouth and stared wide-eyed at her son. She hadn't wanted to admit to herself much less a roomful of Tracys and Tracy in-laws what she thought of her daughter-in-law.

"Wench?" Alex repeated, quietly. Slowly, he stood up and looked down at his mother. "You have five seconds to explain to me why you'd dare call the woman I love and the mother of my children a wench."

"She has controlled you ever since she hoodwinked you into living on that island. We don't get to see you or our grandchildren but a few times a year yet her family gets to see all of you all of the time," she began. "She has done everything she could to keep us from you."

"WHAT?!?" His shout startled the children at the table. "My wife—"

"See here, Pamela, I've stayed out of this argument long enough," Philip interrupted. "Our son has married a woman who has never been unkind to us. She schedules their vacations not as time for them but as time for us to see them. Never once has she denied us time with any of our grandchildren." He looked into his wife's eyes and softened just a little. "If you keep this hostility going, you will make Alex choose between you and her. Honey, I've never lied to you and I won't start now but if you keep pushing him to that point he **will **choose Samantha." Tenderly, he took her hand in his. "Our son and daughter-in-law are going through hell right now and they need our support. Are you up to the challenge or are you going to drive our son from our lives?"

"Excuse me," she said, getting up from her chair.

"I'm most sorry to interrupt but the police have just received a lead to Master Johnny and Miss Lucy's whereabouts," Kyrano announced from the doorway.

* * *

"Samantha." Sam turned to face the trees and scanned for the owner of the voice. After a long moment, a shadow separated from a tree and she could discern a woman's form from the gloom of the wooded lot. 

"Who are you?" she asked. "And what do you want?" A hollow laugh reached her ears and an icy sensation slid over her.

"What I want is irrelevant at this point. What I wanted at one time is everything you had. You know, a loving mom and dad, the best education, and finally a man who loved me for me and not just an easy screw."

"How am I responsible for taking that from you?" The woman inched her way closer to Samantha and raised her arm steadily.

"Your father cast my mother aside in favor of that bitch and as a result I suffered a nasty childhood but you were the wanted daughter. I do believe it's time that your dad suffer like I've suffered my entire life." Unwaveringly, she aimed a small handgun at Samantha and with controlled and even pressure squeezed the trigger. Sam flinched at the loudness of the shot moments before she felt the impact in her hollow of her left shoulder. Her eyes widened as she clapped her hand to the wound in disbelief. The warmth of the blood caused her to look at her hand. Making eye contact with the woman who shot her, she saw that she was aiming at her again. Unsteadily, Samantha turned away in a last-ditch effort to avoid being shot again. She felt a white-hot pain in her lower back moments before she heard the second shot. The pain was so intense that it sent her crashing towards the ground, face-down.

* * *

Slowly, Scott pulled open the door to the old playhouse and was instantly assaulted by the smell of urine and vomit. Nearly gagging, he resisted the urge to duck out of the playhouse for fresh air. A small whimper from a shadowy corner caught his already sharpened senses. Senses that had sharpened due to his innate need to protect his younger siblings form the very first time he'd seen each of them as newborns. 

"Who's th-there?" he called out. Lucy peeked out from beneath the blankets and blinked her eyes in confusion.

"Uncle Scotty?" she cried out. Zeroing in on her voice, he approached the bundle of blankets on the floor. Before he could take two steps, a small shadowy figure barreled into his legs. Leaning down slightly, he picked the whimpering child up with his good arm.

"Uncle Scotty…Johnny," she cried, pointing to the corner where he'd heard the whimper from. His eyes had adjusted to the dim light and he took one step towards Johnny when a sharp report from a handgun echoed across the field. Reflexively, he threw himself and Lucy to the floor and covered both her and Johnny with his body while trying to soothe their fears. When he thought it was safe, he started to rise only to drop to his knees again when a second report closely followed the first. Kneeling, he quickly gave Lucy a hug before turning his attention to the still form of his nephew. His gaze darted from the open doorway and then back to Johnny. He knew he was needed here but worried about the delay of Samantha's appearance.

"L-Lucy, has Johnny b-b-been asleep the entire t-time you've been h-here?" Carefully, he lifted the small figure and moved him out of the cramped, shadowy corner. A small groan came from him as if in complaint for being moved.

"No, Uncle Scotty, him woked up and got sick this many times," she answered, holding up six fingers. "Him cried for Mommy but I tried to help him. They told me if I lefted here they'd hurt Mommy, Daddy, and my bubbies. I was scared…" she looked down at the floor embarrassed. "Uncle Scotty, Johnny wetted himself and I had to potty over there." Hanging her head in shame, she waited for him to say something.

"S-sweetie, you d-did what they said a-and took care of J-J-Johnny," he reassured her. Though she hadn't been able to do much, she had kept him warm and hydrated. "How a-a-about you help m-m-me to get him a-awake?"

"Okay, Uncle Scotty," she replied, moving next to her brother. "Johnny, Uncle Scotty comed to get us but you hafta wake up." Lethargically, Johnny turned his head in her direction but couldn't get his eyes open.

"Mommy, want Mommy," he moaned. "Sissy, where Mommy at?" A sudden pounding of feet had Scott acting on reflex. In one swift movement, he'd shoved Lucy behind him while readying himself for a fight. However, he wasn't expecting his youngest brother to run through the open door and barely pulled his punch.

"WHOA, SCOTTY," he yelled, ducking instinctively. "Not the nicest way to be greeted."

"S-s-sorry, Al, but I-I wasn't expecting y-you," he apologized. Staring at his brother, Scott noticed the nervous swallowing and felt his gut clench in fear. "Who?" He hadn't forgotten the loud reports from a handgun fired just a few minutes ago. Alan shook his head while shifting his gaze to Johnny and Lucy.

"Dad and John are with her." He tried to keep his tone neutral so he wouldn't alarm their niece and nephew.

"Is it b-b-bad?" Scott couldn't help but ask. Alan's worried blue eyes met Scott's grey eyes before he shook his head.

"Two shots but Dad ordered me to come and check this place," he answered. "Gordon took the shooter down and restrained her along the tree line." Gently, Alan slid one arm beneath Johnny's neck and the other beneath his knees before cradling him firmly against his chest. Scott leaned down and picked Lucy up with his good arm.

"Ready to go see your daddy and brothers?" Alan asked. He watched as Lucy laid her head on his shoulder with her arms firmly wrapped around his neck.

"Yep, and Mommy," she added. Careful not to jostle his nephew too much, Alan led them in the direction of the house.

* * *

The Tracy men ran flat out in the direction the shots came from just as someone approached something lying on the ground partially hidden by the grass. The waning evening light glinted off what appeared to be a gun. Gordon passed his family and tackled the trigger-happy stranger before a third shot could be fired. John, Jeff, and Alan reached what the person had been taking aim at. Jeff looked around and noticed the open door of the playhouse. 

"Alan, go check the playhouse," he ordered. John sank to his knees and carefully rolled the figure on the ground onto her back. He knew without a doubt that he'd be staring into the face of his twin. A weak groan of protest reached his ears.

"S-stop…h-hurts," she moaned.

"WHERE SAMANTHA?" he demanded.

"Sh-shot...shoulder…back." Weakly, she forced herself to stay awake. "Hurts, Johnny."

"Sorry, Sammie, but I have to look," he warned. Unzipping her coat, he peeled the sleeve back and saw something dark pooling in the hollow of her shoulder. As gently as possible, he rolled her onto her side and was able to spot a small bloody hole in her coat. "Dad, it went through." While he had her on her side, he lifted her coat and choked back a scream. Jeff steeled himself to look at what had shaken his son. Grabbing his cell phone, he called 9-1-1.

"JOHN!" They all snapped their heads up and saw Catie running towards them. "THEY'RE ON THEIR WAY!" Before the words were out of her mouth, sirens could be heard in the distance.

"DAD, WE FOUND THEM!" Alan's shout caused them all to look over in the direction of the playhouse.

"Sammie, they've got Johnny and Lucy," John told his sister. "They were in the playhouse." Samantha rolled her eyes so that she could see her father and brother.

"Don't let…them…see me…like this," she pleaded. "Wan' Alex…"

"Hang on, Sis, we'll get him out here," he promised. "Relax and stay calm."

"Home…babies…home," she whispered, finally succumbing to the encroaching darkness that had been threatening since the explosion of pain in her lower back.

* * *

Even with the increasing darkness, Scott could see the huddled group across the field. He'd heard Catie's shout from close to the house and his big brother persona kicked in. Walking towards the group, he paused when his father called out. 

"Take them to the house. I've called for an ambulance," he ordered, tersely. A pained groan reached Scott's ears and once again his body reacted. "Damnit, Scott, they don't need to see this." Something in his father's words made him realize that he still held Lucy in his arms.

"I'll h-have Kyrano d-d-direct them back h-here," he said before he and Alan carried Johnny and Lucy to the house.

* * *

The back door banged open followed by Scott's voice. 

"ALEX!" his deep voice reverberated throughout the house. Alex slammed his chair back against the wall and ran to the kitchen. Gaping in wide-eyed disbelief, he stopped and stared at who Scott and Alan were holding.

"DADDY!" Lucy shouted, holding her arms out to him. A small whimper escaped from Johnny's mouth as he tried to shield his eyes from the sudden bright lights. Mikey and Benny appeared next to Alex just as he took Lucy from Scott. "We misseded you. Johnny has owies and him got sick this many times." Again, she held up six fingers. "I love you, Daddy." She laid her head on his shoulder and twirled his hair around her fingers. Realization began to seep into his shocked mind and he heard the rest of the family behind him.

"K-Kyrano, Dad called f-for an ambulance. W-will you please d-d-direct them t-to the back f-f-field?" Scott asked. "V-Virgil, Johnny needs ch-checked out and I-I'm sure both of th-them will need m-m-medical treatment." Mikey and Benny kept reaching up and touching their sister's leg in reassurance that she was really there. Alan had laid Johnny down on the kitchen table for Virgil to look him over. Alex just held Lucy close to him and kept a hand on Johnny's leg.

"Scott, where's Sammie?" he finally asked before Scott could run back outside. Scott and Alan exchanged worried looks before Scott answered.

"S-she's out b-b-back with Dad and J-John," he admitted. "I d-don't know how b-b-bad but maybe you sh-should let someone t-t-take Lucy and f-f-follow us." Alex handed Lucy to Brains and numbly followed his brother-in-laws. Once he could make out the small group huddled around something on the ground, he ran towards them. Sammie's name forced from his mouth.

"SAMANTHA!" Skidding to a stop, he dropped to his knees next to his wife. The blood from the bullet wound to her shoulder was pooling beneath her but John continued applying direct pressure. All three Tracys had taken off their coats to keep Sam warm. Gordon stood off to the side near a woman sitting on the ground. The sound of the sirens had gotten much louder and the flashing lights could be seen from between the trees.

"Come on, Samantha, just a bit longer," John said, encouragingly. "Alex is here now and your babies are at the house with the rest of the family." With great effort, she forced her eyes open and faced the pain.

"Johnny…Lucy…" she managed weakly. Alex held her hand tightly within his.

"They're going to be fine," he promised. Sighing, her eyes fluttered closed again. "Sammie?" Jeff quickly checked her pulse.

"She's just out again," he told them. "Alex, the shoulder wound isn't the extent-"

"Here they come," Gordon announced. An ambulance bounced it's way back to where they were gathered. A police cruiser right behind it. The woman at his feet struggled to get up only to find Gordon holding her down with his hand firmly on her shoulder. "Sit still, Rachel Reed." His green eyes narrowed at her and she realized then that she would be going to prison for a good long time.

"She's also been shot in the back," Jeff finished saying just as the paramedics ran over to them with their gear. The police officers unloaded the gurney and got it over to them.

"What do we have here?" John looked up at the paramedics and relayed the necessary information while trying to "forget" that it was his sister bleeding on the frozen ground.

"Victim is a thirty-year-old female with two gunshot wounds. The first is to her left shoulder, entry and exit wounds evident. Second wound is to her lower lumbar region and most likely her…her…" John shook his head before softly adding the rest. "Her spinal column. No exit wound found." Directing John to maintain pressure, the paramedic gently rolled Samantha onto her side. Despite the hooded sweatshirt, that had been used to apply pressure and absorb some of the blood, a small pool had gathered beneath her. Carefully, he removed the sweatshirt and assessed the wound. The other paramedic kept the high-powered flashlight trained on the area.

"Tia, I need some pressure dressings, stat," he demanded, his hand out.

"Here ya go, Billy." Tia handed him a couple of the dressings and helped hole their patient. "How long has she been down?"

"About fifteen minutes," Jeff answered. Gordon was giving his statement to the police and watched as Rachel was handcuffed and firmly pushed into the police cruiser. The handgun she'd used was placed in a sealed evidence bag.

"Alright, let's get her off the ground," Tia ordered. "Can you guys hand me the backboard?" With practiced ease, the paramedics quickly positioned Sam on the backboard and secured her before lifting it up and onto the gurney. John continued applying pressure to the shoulder wound. Tia fastened the straps to secure the backboard and Samantha to the gurney while her partner covered her with a blanket. Once she was secured and covered, they guided the gurney back to the ambulance.

"Who is riding with her?" Billy asked. Alex stepped forward.

"I am. Gordon, will you watch Mikey and Benny?" he asked. "John, I know you're not going to stay behind so would you please bring Johnny and Lucy to the ER so that they can be evaluated?"

"You know we will," Gordon said before jogging back to the house. Scott led one of the police officers to the playhouse where Johnny and Lucy had been hidden for three days. Inside the ambulance, Alex sat on a bench next to the gurney. Tia had taken over applying pressure with one hand while placing an oxygen mask over Sam's mouth and nose. He stared down at her pale face before trailing his finger down the side of her face.

"Baby, you'd better keep fighting," he whispered. "Our children need you." Swallowing hard, he tried to speak again but had to swallow before he could. "Baby, I need you." Tia kept doing her work while listening to what he was saying.

"Mr., um, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Alex," he said. "No mister just Alex."

"Alex, I need you to sign this consent," she said. Alex stared at her in confusion.

"She's lost quite a bit of blood and in order for me to start a transfusion, I need a signed consent," she explained.

"Oh, sure," he said, signing the consent. As Tia set about pulling the correct blood type for Samantha, he focused on his wife's pale face. "Sammie, I don't want you to do anything but get better." He brushed aside an errant strand of her hair from her face and then leaned down to gently kiss her forehead. "Don't leave me, Sammie." His voice cracked and unabashedly, he let the tears fall. Tia had started the blood transfusion but frowned at the readings for her blood pressure.

"BILLY GET YOUR ASS MOVING! BP IS DROPPING!" Tia shouted. The alarms sounded in the small area, shrill and persistent.

* * *

**A/N: Lilo and Stitch are owned by Disney though it is my favorite animated film. Also, I have no idea how a paramedic may respond to a transfusion so I used my own imagination and who knows what may happen in the future of medical treatment.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer:** Same as always, don't own the Tracys or the TBs just Samantha and any original characters and I'm not making any money from them. This story is for the sole purpose of entertaining myself and those who are interested in a twin story.

A/N: Thanks for to those who reviewed the last chapter. GrumpyMagrat, I apologize for not getting this update posted on 5-12-07 but my husband caught a cold and was on the whiny, needy side-translation: he was being a big baby. Should warn everyone there is some cussing in this chapter that may offend some readers.-sam1

Chapter 44

"Damnit, stay with me, Samantha," Tia muttered. Her hands flew about her tasks until Alex tapped her shoulder.

"Sorry but I thought you'd like to know that the cuff worked loose." Pointing at the cuff, he continued whispering more words of encouragement to Sam until they reached the hospital a few minutes later. A small army of doctors and nurses waited in the ambulance bay for the doors to be opened and their new patient handed out to them. Once the doors were opened, Alex was promptly forgotten in the shuffle as Sam was rushed to surgery. A lone nurse remained behind to show him to a waiting room and a clipboard of paperwork to be filled out.

"Fill these out and the doctor will come in to speak with you as soon as he's able to," she instructed, leaving him alone with his worries. Within an hour, the rest of the family trickled into the waiting room. Philip strode in carrying both Mikey and Benny and went straight to his son.

"Daddy," Benny said, reaching out to his father. Automatically, Alex took him from his father and brushed a kiss in his son's thick hair.

"Alex?" Philip stared at his son's red-rimmed eyes and weary stance. "Have you heard anything?" Shaking his head, Alex shifted his gaze to the floor just as his cell phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

_"Alex, I'm here in the ER with Johnny and Lucy but they can't start treatment until you sign a consent form."_

"On my way," Alex replied. "Dad, will you come with me and help out with these two? John will want to be up here until he knows about Sammie."

"Of course, I will," Philip answered. "All you have to do is ask and let me know what you need. Jeff, will you keep us updated as news comes out about Samantha?"

"I'll send one of my boys down to give hourly updates that way we can also find out about Johnny and Lucy," he assured him and Alex. The four Murphys headed to the ER.

* * *

"Their father will be down here in a few minutes," Virgil told the doctor. He'd already given the doctor and nurse in charge of Johnny and Lucy their medical history as he knew it as well as what had happened to them. One of the police officers who'd responded to the call from the farmhouse had backed up the story. 

"Where is their mother? They keep asking for her," the nurse sniffed. She was sure that these children had been neglected and didn't bother to hide her annoyance.

"My sister was shot by one of the assholes who abducted my niece and nephew," John snapped. "Listen, lady, I don't know what your problem is but the kidnapping of Johnny and Lucy Murphy has been all over the news for the last few days. So, why don't you do your job or better yet assign another nurse."

"John, calm down. What she says or thinks isn't important," Virgil stated, glaring angrily at the nurse. "Doctor, I don't want my brother-in-law left to deal with her so do us a favor and assign another nurse." The doctor looked at the Tracy brothers and the nurse.

"Get the charge nurse so that you can be reassigned and a new nurse can care for the patients."

* * *

"I'm looking for my son and daughter." Alex looked down at the receptionist with his dad right behind him. 

"What are their names?"

"John Alexander and Lucy Michelle Murphy," he answered. "My brother-in-laws brought them not too long ago."

"They're in cubicle eight," she told him. Pointing him in the right direction, she watched as he hurried towards the cubicle. Johnny was laid on the bed with Lucy right next to him. In his haste, he passed another cubicle in which John and Virgil were having a discussion with the charge nurse.

"I not leavin' my brudder," Lucy snapped at the nurse. "Him needs me and my mommy says we take care of each other." Looking up, she saw Alex, Philip, and her younger brothers. "DADDY, make 'em let me stay with Johnny." The nurse trying to take Johnny's vitals sighed in relief.

"Sir, I'm only trying to do my job but your daughter is determined to keep me away from him," she groused.

"Come here, Sweetie," he said, picking her up. The nurse took advantage of Lucy's willingness to go to her dad and checked Johnny over for anything they may have missed. Gently, she felt the bump on his head only to have her hands swatted away by Johnny.

"No touch," he whined. "I wan' my mommy." Alex passed Benny to his dad so that he could touch his son.

"Mommy's not here, Johnny, but I am," he said. Weakly, Johnny squinted up at his father.

"Daddy, my head hurts," he cried. "I sorry but I wetted on myself." The nurse whipped down the light sheet that covered his body and shook her head.

"He hasn't urinated at all," she said.

"In the dark, scary place," Lucy told them. "We had to stay inside and him was sick and wetted himself. Him was bleedin' on him head, too." Alex suddenly understood that Johnny thought he'd be in trouble for wetting himself.

"Johnny, you couldn't help it," Alex said. "I'm just so…" His struggles to keep his emotions in check were futile and he leaned his head on his son's chest as the tears leaked from his eyes. Mikey and Benny squirmed out of their grandfather's arms and rushed to their dad wrapping their arms tight around his legs. Lucy had her arms firmly secured around his neck while Johnny tried to pat his head. Philip stood back and watched his grandchildren comfort his son. John and Virgil stepped in the small cubicle just in time to witness the heartfelt moment.

* * *

Three hours later, Johnny and Lucy were sound asleep in a private room that had a police officer stationed outside the door. The two sets of twins were some how scrunched up on the same bed. The two oldest had been admitted for observation due to being their time in the playhouse and the concussion Johnny had suffered. The youngest had been quite vocal at remaining at their brother and sister's side. Philip sat at a small table with Alex while watching his four grandchildren sleep. 

"Dad, where's Mom?" Alex asked. He'd noticed that she hadn't been present since Johnny and Lucy had been found.

"I'm sorry, Son, but she decided to fly back to California," he admitted. "Seems that she won't let the bitterness she feels towards Samantha and the Tracys go. I had hoped that she'd let it go but she's stubborn and embarrassed." Sadly, Alex lowered his head.

"Why doesn't she understand how much I love Samantha and our children? I can't walk away from the life I have with Samantha nor would I ever want to," he said. "She and I have been through some pretty tough times in our fifteen years together." He played with his wedding ring for a moment before looking up at his dad. "I'm not sure if you know this but the first difficult thing she and I had to overcome was the loss of our first baby. We had just returned to Harvard after being with her family. She just didn't act right and then she started bleeding. By the time we got to the emergency room, she'd miscarried. Then within a day of that, she was approached by her soon-to-be stalker."

"How come you've never told me about the miscarriage?" Philip asked.

"We wanted to forget about it and the only one who really knew what happened was John because it was his and Samantha's townhouse that we were living in," he explained. "Neither Sam nor I have ever forgotten our loss. And to think that we came so close to losing both Johnny and Lucy…" He glanced over at his children with a tender smile that was and had always been reserved for them. A sharp rap on the door drew their attention just as Gordon came in.

"Alex, you're needed down in the surgery waiting room. The doctor's waiting on you," he gasped out. He'd chosen to run up the stairs to his niece and nephew's room instead of waiting for the elevator. "I'll wait here with your dad that way he's not left alone with these four."

"Thanks, Gordy," Alex said, all but running through the door and towards the stairs.

* * *

"Catie, why don't you let us take you, Nick, and Julie back to the house?" Her father had asked. 

"Dad, I can't leave right now," she answered. "Sammie is my best friend, you know that. Besides, my husband needs us here with him." John was sitting next to her with his head in his hands. Nick and Julie had fallen asleep next to them. Julie in her car seat and Nick with his head on John's lap. The door to the waiting room opened and everyone stared up at the man in scrubs.

"Murphy family?" he asked, hesitantly.

"We're with Samantha Murphy," Jeff said. "She's my daughter."

"Um, I was under the impression she was brought here with her husband," he said.

"He's upstairs with their children," Jeff explained. "They're the parents of the two children abducted from San Diego." The doctor shook his head in surprise; he hadn't realized that the family in the waiting room was part if not all of the Tracy family. Gordon slid out of the room and ran upstairs to get Alex.

"How's she doing?" Virgil asked. He and Nicole were seated on a small couch in the corner of the waiting room.

"I'd rather wait until Mr. Murphy gets here before discussing his wife's condition," he answered. Not even five minutes later, Alex ran into the waiting room.

"How's my wife?" he gasped out.

"All things considered, she's doing fine. However, I have some rather bad news for you," he answered. "The shot to her shoulder will cause her quite a bit of pain due to the exit wound. The force of the bullet did a lot of damage to her scapula so much so that I had no choice but to put a small plate in to reinforce it. That wound alone would have put her down for several weeks." Sighing, he decided to hurry with the worst of the news. The Tracys and Alex glanced at each other when he sighed and knew that what was coming up next would be devastating. "I had a specialist assist me with the surgery on her spinal cord. I'm sorry but the bullet severed her spinal cord causing paralysis from the waist down." He so hated being the bearer of bad news and short of death this is one of the bits of bad news he hated the most.

"BULLSHIT!" Virgil shouted. "Do you know how many times we've heard that diagnosis from one of her doctors? You're not the first who's told us that and as we've shown doctors before you we'll do it again. Our. Sister. Will. Walk. Again." The finality of what he said sank in to the rest of the family. Alex felt his knees weaken and tried to remain upright but nothing could have prepared him for what the doctor had told them.

"When can I see her?" Alex asked.

"She should be getting situated in recovery right now but I must warn you even though we knew of her sensitivities to medications the anesthesiologist and I felt it would be best to give her full doses of the required medications. As a precaution, Dr. Fields ordered a cocktail of medications to give her for any nausea and vomiting she may experience. That cocktail will be available at all times as a standing PRN order in her chart."

"Fine, but when can I see her?" Alex repeated. "Even if she's out of it right now, she needs to know that our sons and daughter are waiting to see her." A nurse entered the room and tapped the doctor on the shoulder.

"She's in recovery and showing signs of waking," she murmured. "She keeps mumbling for Alex." Alex couldn't hide the small grin that suddenly appeared on his face.

"We'll allow for two visitors with her in recovery except for the little ones," the doctor said with a pointed glance at Dani, Nick, and Julie. Alex stood impatiently at the door with Jeff next to him. Both men shifting from foot to foot in annoyance. The nurse took pity on them and led them back to the recovery room Samantha was assigned.

"If you or Samantha need anything don't hesitate to push the call button," she said, showing them the call button hooked to the rail on the right side of Samantha's bed. Alex only half-listened as all of his attention was centered on the still form of his wife.

"Honey, your dad and I are here," he said, softly but loud enough to be heard over the steady beeps of the various monitors and the soft, steady hiss of oxygen being delivered to her via a nasal cannula. "Baby, if you can hear me, please, squeeze my hand." Tenderly, he grasped her right hand with his being mindful of the IVs. It seemed to take a long time but he felt the faintest of pressure on his hand and a huge grin spread across his tense features. "That's great, Baby. Now, I'll be waiting for you to open those big blue eyes for me." He lowered the rail of her bed so that he could lean over and brush a loving kiss across her forehead. "Damn, Sammie, I love you." He settled in the chair next to her bed but was loathe to let go of her hand. Jeff took his turn to speak with his daughter.

"Samantha, I'm here, too," he said, gruffly. "As are a whole waiting room of family and friends. Each of whom are waiting their turn to come in and see you." It tore his heart to see his baby girl lying so still and pale. Sudden anger at those who dared to target his family rose to the forefront of his mind. "I promise that I will make those who did this to you and my grandchildren suffer like they've never suffered before." Alex's head shot up and he looked at his father-in-law in a whole new light. He had always known that the family patriarch was fiercely protective of his family but to hear him swear revenge on the ones guilty of hurting his family was something he never thought he'd witness.

"Dad?" When Jeff looked down at Alex, he could see the fury in the older man's eyes and understood that Jeff would definitely do everything in his power to make those who dared hurt his daughter and grandchildren suffer tenfold. Such was his anger that Samantha had picked up on it and shifted restlessly in her drugged sleep. Her slight movements seemed to break through his anger and he was able to push it down.

"I'll get one of your brothers so that they can see you," Jeff told her. "I'll tell them that you're here for awhile and that one at a time may come in."

"Thanks, Dad, because I don't think I'm up for leaving her right now," Alex admitted. "I guess this is kind of how she felt when Mark had abducted me and Benny."

"Son, you are probably feeling everything and then some," he agreed. "Since we know that there was more than one person involved in this, I'm having round the clock security stationed outside of Johnny and Lucy's room. There will always be someone with Samantha so I doubt anyone will be dumb enough to come in here." Feeling his anger rise again, he hurried out of the room and back to the waiting room to send in one of his sons. "One of you may go and see her but Alex isn't quite ready to leave her side yet." John and Scott both stood up and moved towards the door. "Wait a minute; didn't you hear me say one of you?" Scott glared at his younger brother who in turned glared back at him.

"I-I'm older," Scott said.

"And I'm her twin," John retorted. Neither of them noticed Virgil duck out of the room. Catie and Tin-Tin watched as he took advantage of Scott and John's lapse of awareness. They waited a few minutes before they interrupted the ongoing arguing.

"Um, guys, I hate to say this but you're both going to have to wait awhile," Catie told them.

"W-WHY?" Scott snapped.

"Because Virgil is already in the recovery room with his sister," Tin-Tin explained. "While you were jockeying for who got to go first, Virgil took advantage of your silliness." Alan sniggered in the chair next to her where he was holding Dani. She smiled up at him.

"Daddy, sweepy," she muttered. He sat her on his lap and wrapped her legs on either side of his waist. Comfortably, she nestled her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. Tin-Tin covered her with a light weight baby blanket which was still a perfect size for Dani. The next few hours were broken up by each of them visiting with Samantha before heading back home. Alan, Virgil, Kyrano, and Brains escorted the women and children home with the exception of the Murphy twins.

* * *

_"Ah, Samantha, it's so nice to see you awake." Samantha blinked in confusion a few times at the man in the white lab coat._

_"Who…are you?" She asked her voice thick with pain. Her eyes darted around the room trying to understand where she was and where her family was. "Where am I?"_

_"I'm your doctor and you're currently a patient here at Wichita General," he answered. _

_"But why am I here?" She struggled to recall what had happened. "Gun…she shot me."_

_"That's right, Mrs. Murphy, you were shot and as a result my cousin did an excellent job of robbing you of the chance to run and play with your newly found children," he smirked. "You'll never have full use of your left arm and you'll be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of your life. You are made to suffer all because your dad tossed aside a woman who loved him more than anyone in the world."_

_"No…not true," she cried. "I'm not…paralyzed."_

"Samantha, wake up." Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and her gaze darted around the room searching for the man in her dream.

"Wh-where?" She mumbled. Alex gazed down at her while caressing her cheek.

"In the hospital," he answered. "Gordon will be bringing up a couple of visitors for you in a short while. Do you remember anything?"

"Shot…pain…alarms," she managed before turning her head and vomiting. Alex quickly pushed the call button and gently wiped her face with a clean portion of her blanket. "S-sorry."

"How do you feel?" Samantha mentally stumbled through her aches and pains. She started from her head and worked her way down. _"Headache, shoulder throbbing, nausea and vomiting…damn too much medication, legs. Wait, I can't feel my legs." _Panicked she struggled to sit up only to slide towards the guardrail of her bed. The action caused her to bump her left shoulder which in turn sent an intense burning pain throughout her body. A heart-stopping scream of pain burst forth as the tears poured from her eyes. A cool cloth was suddenly placed on her forehead and her body was straightened so that the nurse could change the soiled bedding.

"Sammie?" John had been in the hallway taking a short break and had heard his sister's cry of pain.

"Johnny…hurts…" she whimpered.

"Do you need more pain meds?" Alex asked. As expected, she shook her head.

"No, don't…wanna get sick…'gain." Her struggle to stay awake ended and she drifted off to the darkness where there was no pain. John and Alex helped the nurse remake the bed so that Samantha would be comfortable.

"Does she know?" John asked. Alex wiped at his face and shook his head.

"Not yet, John," he answered. The two friends sat on either side of the woman who connected them. One her brother and the other her husband, both good friends because of her.

"Let me know if there is anything else I can do," the nurse said before leaving the room. She wished all of her patients were easily dealt with as this one was. Little did she know just how much of a terror Samantha could be when hurt and frightened.

* * *

"Uncle Gordy, I wanna see Mommy," Johnny demanded. He and Lucy were still laying side-by-side in the hospital bed though it was the morning after they'd been rescued by their Uncle Scott. They were sitting up with Mikey and Benny sitting between their legs. The older set of twins was hugging their brothers against them and the younger set was quite relaxed and happy to have them back. 

"In a little bit, Johnny." Gordon was waiting for Alex to call down and give the okay. Philip was still waiting with him to help out getting all four children to their mother's room.

"But I wanna see her NOW!" he cried. "I miss my MOMMY!" Lucy, Benny, and Mikey all clapped their hands over their ears to drown out his screams.

"Alex, hurry up and call before I end up with a migraine," Gordon mumbled.

"Young man, that is quite enough shouting," Philip admonished. "When your daddy calls down, we'll take you to see her but not a moment before hand, understand?" Johnny stared hard at his grandfather and decided to push a bit more.

"NO! Her needs to see us," he retorted. Philip stood up and walked to his oldest grandson's bedside. Lightly tapping his leg to get his attention, he forgot how protective each of his grandchildren was of each other. Before Gordon could warn him, Mikey leaned over and bit his grandfather's hand and refused to let go.

"MIKEY! Let go of your grandpa," Gordon exclaimed. Mikey shook his head without letting go. Philip did the only thing he could and moved to pop Mikey on the bottom. Benny saw what he was about to do and he, too, bit down on his grandfather's arm. Gordon gently pried open his nephew's mouth and sat him on the floor before moving to do the same with Mikey. Once both boys had been sat on the floor, Philip stared down at them. All four grandchildren stared back at him in defiance.

"You no hit, we no bite," Lucy admonished. "We not bad just wanna see Mommy." Gordon turned so that they couldn't see the twitching of his mouth as he struggled to keep from laughing. Even Philip was shocked at the protectiveness that his grandchildren had shown. Before he could respond the phone rang.

"John says to bring them up so that they can see her but they can't stay long and he's going to take us home. Evidently your dad is determined that we all get some sleep," Philip said. He squatted down in front of Mikey and Benny. "Are you ready to see Mommy?" Both boys jumped up and clambered into his arms.

"I sorry for bitin' but you no hit Johnny," Mikey apologized. Benny nodded in agreement.

"And no hittin' bubby," Benny added. Gordon called the nurse in and told her that they were leaving. Alex had already signed the discharge papers earlier in the day but had gotten the okay to let them stay until they could see Samantha.

"Let's go see your mommy," Gordon said. The police officer followed them up to Samantha's room. John was standing in the hallway with Jeff when they made it to their mother's room.

"Sammie, you've got some visitors," Alex told her. Weakly, she opened her eyes and stared at him. "Are you ready for them?" Her right shoulder raised a bit in response but she let him and the nurse shift her up into more of a sitting position. Pillows were placed all around her to keep her from slumping sideways. Once he felt she was comfortable enough, he went to the door. "She's ready for this group as long as they behave." He looked at each of his children and they each got the message to behave themselves or they'd leave without seeing their mother. He'd noticed the red bite marks on his father's arm. "Which one?" Philip looked at his arm and smiled.

"Mikey was protecting Johnny and Benny was protecting Mikey," he admitted. "No harm done." He added when he saw the darkening scowl on Alex's face. "Let it go, Alex. They were looking out for each other and while I'd prefer not to be bitten I did scare them into reacting when I tapped Johnny on the bottom." Both sets of twins watched their father's face for any sign of punishment.

"Saved by Grandpa," he told them. "But that doesn't make it okay to bite someone. Now, who wants to see Mommy?" All at once four voices cried out.

"ME!"

"I DO!"

"ME!"

"ALL OF US!" Lucy spoke up for all of them so that nobody was left out. John picked up Lucy while Gordon scooped up Johnny and Philip and Jeff got Mikey and Benny. Alex opened the door for them and hurried to Samantha's bedside.

"Honey, look who I found in the hallway," he said. Samantha opened her eyes and smiled when she saw their children being carried to her.

"MOMMY! ME MISSED YOU!" Johnny's voice was loud and excited which made Sam wince just a bit.

"Shh, Johnny, Mommy not feelin' well, 'member?" Lucy admonished. "Mommy, me missed you, too. When you comin' home? Are you comin' wif us?" Mikey and Benny struggled against their grandfathers to get to their mother.

"One at a time, okay," Alex reminded them. Benny was gently placed next to Samantha's right side. Shakily, she managed to get her arm around him. Her eyes sparkled with tears of happiness at having her babies within her reach. After a few minutes, he was picked up and Mikey was put in his place.

"Mommy, I bited Ganpa," he told her.

"Not nice, Mikey," she gently reprimanded him. "Did you say sorry?" Her voice was weak and soft but each of her children was glad to hear it anyway.

"Yep," he answered. "Him not hit Johnny." Samantha looked up at Philip in disbelief.

"Sorry, Samantha, but I patted his bottom when he chose to yell in their room," Philip explained. Nodding her head in understanding, she tried to get comfortable again when Mikey was picked up and Lucy sat next to her.

"Mommy, me missed you this much," Lucy spread her arms wide to demonstrate how much she missed her and came ever-so-close to the shoulder wound. A collective gasp of relief from the adults swept the room when Sam gently held her daughter's arm down.

"I missed you, too, Sweetie," she admitted. "Uncle Scotty said you took care of Johnny for me and Daddy."

"Yep, cus him's my brudder," she replied. "Him wanted you but we not know where you were." Two stray tears fell from Samantha's eyes as she struggled not to break down and cry.

"Johnny's turn and then Uncle Gordon and Uncle John will take you home so Mommy can get some more rest," Alex said. John picked Lucy up and Gordon sat Johnny down in her place. Mother and son gazed at each other for a moment before he reached up to touch her face.

"No cwy, Mommy," he said, softly. "We home now and you get better." His tenderness was not lost on anyone in the room. Even Mikey and Benny watched their big brother comfort their mother. Secure that he was back with his mother, he nestled carefully against her. Alex let him settle there for a moment because it was evident that Samantha was relaxed. As if sensing that his time was up, Johnny turned to look up at her. "We see you later, Mommy. Daddy says you need sleep." He kissed her cheek and then held his arms out to Gordon. "Pick me up, Uncle Gordy, Mommy needs sleep." Gordon quickly picked him up but paused long enough to give his sister a quick kiss.

"See you later, Sis," he told her.

"BYE, MOMMY!" Her four children cried out as they were carried out of the room. "BYE, DADDY!" Philip followed behind them with Jeff behind him.

"One of us will be back to bring you something to eat for dinner, Alex," Jeff said before the door closed. Looking at the two police officers next to the door he decided to have them both stationed there. Until the ones that had kidnapped his grandchildren were in custody, he wouldn't take the chance of them coming after Samantha or any of his sons. "I want two of you stationed here at all times." His tone left no room for disagreement. "I'll call your chief and explain my reasons on my way home."

"Yes, Sir." Both officers looked bored but when someone as rich as Jeff Tracy wanted something, they knew that it would happen. Alex sat by Samantha's bedside while she slept. So far she hadn't asked any questions but he could see the fear in her eyes and wished that he could make everything better for her. Every day her family took turns visiting her until the only ones left in Kansas was Jeff and Grandma. They helped Alex by watching Mikey, Johnny, Lucy, and Benny during the day while he visited with Samantha. At night, Jeff or Grandma would stay with her and Alex would be home to take care of his children. Neither Jeff nor Grandma said anything about her nightmares or reluctance to speak of anything related to the shooting. Jeff's attorney had managed to get a continuance for the court date due to Samantha's hospitalization. Her brothers called and spoke with her daily as did the rest of her family and friends. Alex and Jeff had reassured her that both sets of the Murphy twins were being watched closely by the entire family and that Jeff had hired a few police officers to watch over the house while off-duty. That bit of reassurance helped ease her fears though she only felt better when she was able to speak to each of them daily.

Jeff knew that they didn't have enough manpower to bring IR back online. They were down four operatives due to injuries and the like. Scott still had his left arm in a cast and had therapy to continue with. Virgil was limited and still recovering from his broken ribs. Samantha was in all honesty never going to be an active field operative again. While she learned how to cope with her paralysis, Alex remained steadfast and determined to help her. Still, Jeff knew that there was no reason to keep everyone in Kansas so he sent everybody home with the exception of Scott, Grandma, Alex, and of course Samantha. Philip surprised Alex be remaining with his son and grandchildren. Jeff's decision was made in part to renovate the Murphy house for Samantha's wheelchair before she came home.

* * *

"No…walk…wrong…" she muttered. Alex hurriedly stood up and watched her shake her head in denial. 

"Samantha, wake up," he called.

_"You'll be stuck rotting in a wheelchair for the rest of your life. Do you think that your husband will want to stay married to half a woman? He'll take your children and leave you all alone."_

"Don't…alone…please," she cried, tears began to course down her face.

"Baby, it's a dream," Alex told her.

_"Never able to run along the beaches of that paradise you call home. Forever forced to the sidelines while your children play. Never again to feel your husband's hands on your lower body. He'll turn to other women for sexual intimacies since you'll only be a piece of cold flesh that does nothing but repulse him—"_

"NO!" she screamed. Her eyes widened in fear as she looked around the room. Alex tried to soothe her but she pushed him away until she started trembling in fear and pain. "Gonna leave me." He almost missed her mumbled words when he pushed the call button.

"No, Baby, I'm not going to leave you," he asserted. Wearily, she glanced up at him.

"Am I paralyzed?" She steeled herself for his answer though deep in her heart she already knew. His sudden tears confirmed her suspicions and she looked down at her blanket covered legs.

"Yes, Samantha, the second bullet severed your spinal cord in your lower back," he admitted. "Dad sent everyone home to prepare our house for you. Everything will be made to accommodate your wheelchair." Samantha didn't acknowledge him at first but continued to stare at her legs as if willing them to move.

"You should leave, Alex," she said, softly. "I'm only half a woman now. I'm not an equal any longer just someone who'll get in your way." Tenderly, he cupped her face with his hands and stared deep into her eyes.

"Samantha Michelle Murphy, I married you for better or worse until death do us part," he reminded her. "We don't know how much damage is done but there are breakthroughs in the medical world all the time. I _**will**_ not leave you because of this. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that, do you understand me?" Her gaze studied his face and settled on his eyes and knew that he was telling her the truth.

"Yes." Her voice was small and frightened and he longed to pick her up and hold her on his lap. The door to her room opened and a doctor entered the room.

"Good evening, Samantha," he greeted. "How are you feeling?" His sharp gaze missed nothing and picked up the sadness emanating from her. "I take it that you know of your paralysis?"

"Yes, Sir," she admitted.

"I suppose you have some questions for me," he prompted.

"Where does the paralysis begin?" she asked. As hard as it was to believe she'd spend the rest of her life in a wheelchair, she knew that she couldn't ignore it either.

"Hold that thought," he said in lieu of an answer. He hurried out of the room and was back within five minutes with a huge board and stand. Setting the stand up first, he positioned the board on it which showed the posterior view of an adult body. "How good is your knowledge of the human body?"

"Um, I have my EMT license," she admitted, wearily.

"Good, then this shouldn't be too hard to explain," he replied. "The bullet hit you here." He pointed to the approximate location of the entry wound. "It basically chewed through the lowest point of your spinal cord which has caused paralysis from here down." Again, he pointed to approximate locations. "You should have some sensation from about an inch or so above the wound and full use of your upper body." Blushing at the thought of her next question, she blurted it out in one huge rush.

"WillIbeabletohavesexwithmyhusband?" Her face reddened even more at her jumbled mess of words. Alex and the doctor looked at her before chuckling at the embarrassment on her face.

"Would you be so kind as to repeat that a bit slower?" he asked. Alex stood by her side and waited for her to repeat the question.

"Um, will I be able to have sex with my husband?" she asked again. She gripped her blanket in her hands and twisted it back and forth nervously.

"I'm assuming that you and he share a very healthy and active sex life," the doctor stated. "And there is no reason why you can't continue to have that kind of life. Just keep in mind that you'll not feel everything but you should have some feeling and there are erogenous areas that he can manipulate for your enjoyment. The act of intercourse is not the only way to satisfy one another. Pleasure points are found throughout the body and as I've told my other patients with this question, it's quite romantic to explore each other's body to find what makes the other feel good. Now, if the act of intercourse is something that Alex enjoys and needs there is absolutely no reason not to end a round of lovemaking with a healthy dose of intercourse for him to initiate as long as you're both comfortable with it. In the end, it will be up to the both of you to work out what each is comfortable with." Alex and Samantha gazed at each other and while she still felt that she'd be embarrassed for him to see her legs just lying there unmoving she didn't want to lose something that had played an important part of their married life.

"When can Samantha come home?" Alex asked. "And I mean our Island home."

"Well, she's been doing alright with her physical therapy for her upper body but she still needs time for her shoulder to fully heal," he answered. "Samantha, we're to need you show us that you can take care of yourself. You'll have to show that you can bathe, use the restroom, and prepare meals for yourself without any help from others. Just because you're in a wheelchair does not mean that your life is over." Samantha glared at him as an irrational burst of anger swept over her.

"Pray tell, Doctor, how you'd know what it feels like to face a life sentence in a wheelchair?" she snapped, angrily. Alex wasn't surprised at her outburst and her doctor gazed at her thoughtfully before answering.

"Because I sat in a wheelchair for several years while undergoing surgery after surgery to my back. Damn drunk driver took away my wife and daughter," he replied. "He damn near took my career and life away as well but I decided that he'd taken too much from me and I wasn't going to let him take my life as well. Even now, ten years later, I still have to rely on a motorized chair if I have to do too much walking. I limit my hours on duty to just four to six hours a day and no more than four days a week." He stared hard at the young woman before him. "If any one can understand what you feel, it's me. Here's my business card with my home phone number on it. Once you're released don't hesitate to call me if you have any questions." He collected his materials and quietly left the two of them alone.

"Alex, I want to go home as soon as possible," she said. "Can we get it arranged for me to start those life classes that I'm going to master?" She shifted her gaze up at him and for a moment he was mesmerized by the sheer determination he saw. He put a finger beneath her jaw and carefully tilted her head back while leaning down to kiss her with all the love he had for her.

* * *

"That's it, Sammie," Alex cheered. Sweat beaded on her face as she struggled to shift her body from her bed and into her wheelchair. Sinking into the flexible material of her 'chair, she breathed a sigh of relief while a smile of triumph lit up her face. After a quick breather, she leaned over and pulled on her sweats until her feet rested on the footrests. When she sat back up, she had tears of accomplishment pooling in her eyes. Alex rushed to her side and hugged her tight to him. Her right arm pulled him down close to her face. 

"Thank you for believing in me," she murmured. "Your support has been unwavering and just what I needed. I know I couldn't have done this without you and my family."

"MOMMY, DADDY, WE HERE!" Johnny's excited voice echoed in the room that had been Samantha's home for the last couple of weeks while she learned to do things for herself. He ran to her and clambered up onto her lap. Leaning back against her, he took her right arm and wrapped it around him. "Mommy's got me so you have to wait your turn." His ornery grin spread over his small face as he saw the angry glares coming from his twin and their baby brothers.

"Johnny?" Alex stared down at his oldest son and gave him a look that meant his manners weren't impressive.

"I know, I hafta share Mommy with my sissy and brudders," he answered. "I love you, Mommy, but I hafta let Sissy have a turn." One by one the siblings climbed onto their mother's lap and gave her a hug and kiss. Jeff entered the room with Samantha's physical therapist. Today was the day she'd be released from the hospital rehabilitation program. John, Gordon, and Alan walked in behind them.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We came to take you home, Sis," John told her, leaning down to hug her tightly. Gordon and Alan each took their turns but choked back their laughter when she asked where Scott and Virgil were.

"Virgil didn't want to leave Nicole since she's just a few weeks from her due date," Alan said. "Scott is busy with his new girlfriend."

"What new girlfriend?" Samantha asked.

"Bekkii," John told her. "His therapist that he was assigned to after the accident. He didn't tell you that was one of his reasons for coming back here every week?"

"Nope, he just said he'd come to see me," she replied. "I was just his excuse, huh?" Gordon and Alan burst out laughing at her expression. "Should have known there was a woman involved."

"Samantha, you need to get showered and changed," Jeff called out. "The judge wants you to be at the courthouse by 11A.M." Sighing heavily, she looked up at her brothers and husband.

"I really don't want to face the person who put me through all of this," she admitted.

"We're all here for you, Sammie," Gordon said. His expression serious and worried for her at the same time.

"All right, give me about thirty minutes and I'll be ready to go," she told them. "Murphy children, sit down and color me some pretty pictures, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." Mikey and Benny said at the same time.

"I color you a pretty picture," said Johnny.

"What kind of picture you want?" asked Lucy.

"Whatever you feel is the picture I'll enjoy, Lucy," she answered. She easily guided her wheelchair to the large bathroom and closed the door behind her. Her clothes were already hanging up on a hook that she could reach. Stripping down to nothing, she pulled herself over to the seat built into the wall of the shower and closed the shower door. The hot and cold water knobs were placed within easy reach and a handheld shower nozzle was mounted on the wall between them. Once she had finished her shower, she dried off and shifted back to her wheelchair with a towel placed on the seat to keep it dry.

"Sammie, are you okay?" Alex called through the door.

"Yeah, just getting dressed," she called back. She managed to pull her skirt and blouse on and had even buttoned the blouse but she gazed at the pantyhose in disbelief. _"There's no way I can get those on by myself but I'm not supposed to be dependant on others." _Lowering her head in defeat, she couldn't stop the tears from escaping.

"Honey?" Alex suddenly appeared in the bathroom and was kneeling in front of her, concern etched on his face. "What's wrong, Baby?" She pointed to her pantyhose.

"I can't put those on without help," she sobbed. "And my skirt is bunched up in the back." Alex gently pulled her towards him which lifted her off of the seat of the wheelchair. Once he had her balanced against him, he straightened her skirt and smoothed it under her legs so that it was situated correctly. Before he let her go, he tucked in her blouse so that she'd be comfortable. "I'm s-supposed…to d-do that…by myself." He slid her shoes on her feet before commenting.

"Sammie, I'm going to let you in on a little secret," he said, looking around as if checking that there was nobody around them. "While you've been going through your classes, I've been going through mine. Yours have been focused on you managing on your own but mine have been focused on knowing when to help you. It's alright to ask for help for things like this but it's not alright to let everyone do everything for you." Carefully so that he didn't put a run in them, he slipped her pantyhose on her legs one at a time and then lifted her enough so that he could pull them up over her bottom. Being the man he was, he gently patted her. "Nice ass, Sammie." His comment had the desired affect and she started giggling.

"You're such a perv," she giggled. "Thank you, Alex." She gently cupped his face within her hands and smiled at him.

"For what?" he asked, quietly. Their faces inched closer until their lips met in a tentative kiss that slowly deepened. A sharp rap at the door broke the moment for them and he backed away. "That is so not over, Baby." If anything her smile got bigger at his words.

* * *

"How the mighty have fallen." Jeff turned to face the person who made such a stupid comment but paled in disbelief when he saw his ex-girlfriend from his high school days. 

"Colleen Wellington?" His disbelief was nothing compared to the anger he felt for all the atrocities that his daughter and grandchildren had suffered.

"Seems like fate has played a dirty hand as retribution for you walking out on me," she snapped. "Spared you a bit of heartache though seeing as how your daughter and grandchildren survived. Unlike my Mark. That bitch daughter of yours is responsible for his death." Alex and Samantha were coming up the handicap ramp with Scott and John behind them. Gordon and Alan were at the hotel with the Murphy children. "Well if it isn't the bitch." Her words reached Samantha's ears causing her to glance up in confusion.

"Dad, who is that?" She stared at the woman until she saw something that clicked. "You're related to the woman who shot me."

"Yes, Rachel is my daughter and she was seeking revenge for our loss," she snapped.

"What do you mean your loss?" Samantha looked from her dad and back to the strange woman.

"You're responsible for the death of my son, Mark," she retorted. "Your constant rejection of his requests led to his obsession and then his death. You are ultimately guilty of his death." Samantha stared at her in disbelief before snapping back her own smartass remark.

"I'm guilty of nothing," she replied. "Your son was a sick man who was obsessed with a career that he could never attain and he fixated on celebrities. Any one in the media would know that I'm one of the few so-called celebrities who refuse any and all requests for interviews. I'm a business woman who just happens to be the daughter of Jefferson Tracy." With a last glance, she finished what she had to say. "While I'm not cold-hearted enough to say he got what he deserved, I can say this, your family has caused mine more than enough grief and I hope that your daughter gets the help she needs when she goes to prison for attempted murder." Samantha guided her wheelchair around the other woman with her husband and brothers. Inside the courtroom, Samantha sat in the front row with Alex, Jeff, Scott, and John. Each of them testified as to Samantha's injuries and Johnny and Lucy's abduction. It was then that Rachel's nastiness was shown to the lawyers and judge.

"That bitch had everything while my brothers and I had to scrounge just to have a fraction of what she had. When we took her brats, I was happy to see her crying face on the news, pleading in all of the papers for the return of her precious children. Eric did a hell of a great job in getting those brats out of California while Adam kept them all busy with bogus interviews at their farmhouse. His constant questions allowed him to keep a count of who was where." As soon as Eric and Adam heard their names, they tried to slip out of the courtroom only to be stopped by Randy Mitchell.

"YOUR HONOR, THESE ARE THE BROTHERS SHE MENTIONED!" Randy's voice boomed out over the din in the courtroom. Bailiffs quickly cuffed the two men and brought them in front of the judge.

"Let go of me, I'm a police officer," Adam whined. "They planned it all." Another man stood up and asked to approach the bench.

"Your Honor, my name is Seth Jackson. I'm turning myself in for the role I played in the abduction of Johnny and Lucy Murphy," he said. "I was hired by Eric Wellington to help a man I knew only by the name Brendan. Our job was to kidnap the oldest Murphy twins and transport them back to Kansas. Eric changed his mind and killed Brendan before we left California."

"OBJECTION, YOUR HONOR!" The attorney representing Rachel called out.

"OVERRULED! Continue, Mr. Jackson," the judge ordered.

"We drove straight through to Derby, Kansas and hid the children in an old playhouse on the Tracy farm. Even with the ransom demands, they never had any intention of returning the children to their parents." Jackson looked relieved to have finally spoken up for his part in the abduction.

"Bailiff, arrest Mr. Wellington, and Mr. Jackson for the plotting of the abduction of John and Lucy Murphy. Mr. Wellington and Mr. Jackson will face further charges of crossing state lines in the abduction as will Ms. Reed," the judge said. "COURT IS IN RECESS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!" Samantha and Alex stared at each other in disbelief at the sudden turn of events. Colleen Wellington snapped and lunged at Samantha with her hands outstretched. She didn't count on Jeff standing up and effectively blocking her from harming Samantha.

"I think your family has done enough, don't you?" he growled. "Come on, Tracy and Murphys, let's go home."

"Yeah, let's go home," Samantha repeated. "But first we need to save Gordon and Alan from my Terrible Four." Laughing at the thought of Gordon and Alan needing rescuing from two four-year-olds and two two-year-olds, they all left the courthouse.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer:** Same as always, don't own the Tracys or the TBs just Samantha and any original characters and I'm not making any money from them. This story is for the sole purpose of entertaining myself and those who are interested in a twin story.

A/N: Some language and adult content is included in this chapter that may offend some readers.-sam1

Chapter 45

Alex grasped the vinyl handles of Samantha's wheelchair and pushed her out of the crowded courtroom. Her family followed behind them and created a buffer from anyone getting too close. They paused for a moment after a brief laugh at Gordon and Alan needing rescuing from the Murphy children. Jeff knelt down in front of Samantha with a worried look.

"Samantha, you know that the media will be waiting right outside," he reminded her. "I can have one of your brothers drive the truck up to the end of the ramp so that we can get you out of here faster."

"Dad, I really appreciate it mostly because I'm tired and sore but I can't hide the fact that I'm paralyzed," she said. "Just don't let them get close enough that I feel trapped, please. Alex, let's get moving." She hated feeling dependant on others but her left arm was still sore and she felt safer with having either Alex or one of her brothers pushing her wheelchair. Her motorized wheelchair had been delivered to the house but she'd felt that the fold away wheelchair would be better for going to the courthouse.

"Bossy, aren't you?" he teased. Leaning her head back, she smiled up at him in response.

"You're just n-now figuring that out?" Scott asked, his stutter was only a now and then thing after a few weeks of therapy and healing. Samantha looked over at her big brother and gave him what others outside of the family would define as a dirty look.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," she retorted much to the amusement of the rest of the family. "Okay, I guess I am." Steeling herself for what waited just outside the doors, she quickly made sure that her clothes didn't appear too wrinkled. John caught her eye and grinned at her.

"You look fine, Sammie," he told her. "Scotty and I'll keep them away from either side of you. Ready?" Wearily, yet determined, she nodded in response since her mouth had suddenly gone dry. Just as they reached the door, she put her sunglasses on to protect her eyes from the bright sunlight. Only her family could tell how nervous she was by the way she lightly gripped her purse and held her back rigidly. Jeff pushed the switch that would open the door and led them outside. As he had warned, reporters and cameramen were scattered around the front of the courthouse. Determinedly, Alex kept up a constant pace to get them to their truck. One bold reporter waited at the end of the wheelchair ramp much to the annoyance of the Tracys and Murphys.

"Alex and Samantha, how does it feel to have your oldest children back home with you?" Samantha gave a slight shake of her head as if to make sure that she'd heard his question correctly.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "What kind of question is that?"

"Well, it's like this; aside from them being released from the hospital nobody has seen any of your children." John calmly put his hand on his sister's arm while being careful that he didn't hurt her.

"That's because none of us are willing to put our children in harm's way. Obviously, we have learned how to slip by reporters over the years," John said. "Now, if you'll please move out of our way, Samantha needs to get home. It's been a trying day for her and she's still recuperating." Ignoring the request, the reporter shifted his gaze down at Samantha.

"How does it feel to have your life changed so drastically? What's been the hardest thing to adapt to? Not being able to walk or the thought that you'll never run and play with your children again?" A sharp gasp escaped Samantha's mouth at the bluntness of the question.

"Alex, get me out of here, please," she begged. Jeff moved in front of her and stared hard at the reporter.

"Sir, I'm telling you to move out of our way," he snapped. "Your questions are thoughtless and rude."

"Still protecting her even though she's all grown up?" The reporter asked, rudely. Scott's right hand was clenched at his side but he bit back his anger and rested his left hand on Sam's right shoulder.

"That's what families are supposed to do," John retorted. "They look after each other and protect one another regardless of how young or old they are. Good day." Alex quickly pushed Samantha's wheelchair to the parking lot where the truck was parked. Carefully, he picked her up and sat her in the front seat while John folded her 'chair and stored it in the rear of the truck. Jeff had already gotten in the driver's seat by the time John, Alex, and Scott had shut the doors. Once they reached the hotel, Sam was biting back whimpers of pain that was starting to intensify in her shoulder. Her final test at the life skills facility had exerted more pressure on the still weak arm but she had been determined to get back with her family. During the time she'd been there, Alex and their children had stayed at the farmhouse but visited with her daily.

"Sammie, what's wrong?" John asked. Pushing her head back against the headrest, Sam tried not to tense up. As soon as Jeff had the SUV parked, Alex was out of his seat and opening her door. John hurriedly got her 'chair and brought it around to Alex.

"Where are your pain medications?" Alex asked, grabbing her purse.

"In my suitcase," she answered. "I wanted to see if I could go a day without them." Scott grabbed the suitcase in question and followed everyone to the hotel suites that Jeff had reserved for all of them. Initially, they had planned on staying at the farmhouse but it wasn't wheelchair accessible so they'd chosen to stay at a hotel while Sam continued to learn how to cope with her paralysis and finished up her treatments.

"Best prepare yourself, Honey," Alex warned. "I can easily predict that our children are going to be on you as soon as they see us."

"It's only been a few hours since they've seen us," she replied, her eyes lighting up none-the-less. Just as Alex had predicted, their children made a mad dash for her as soon as they noticed her in the living room of the suite. Johnny reached her first and quickly climbed up on her lap.

"Mommy, Granpa came to see you," he chattered, excitedly. "He came to see Daddy, too." Philip stepped out of the kitchenette with two sippy cups. His gaze shifted sadly to her wheelchair.

"The caretakers at the farm told me that you'd be staying here," he explained, his expression still sad.

"None of that, Dad," she ordered. "I need for you all to help me stay strong and focused. Now, come and give me a hug." Pausing long enough to hand Mikey and Benny their cups, he leaned down to hug her. "Is Pamela here with you?" Try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to call her mother-in-law 'mom'.

"Alex, get her settled and I have something that I need to tell you both," Philip responded. Looking up at her husband, she noticed the weary look on his face. Still she asked no questions but instead allowed Alex to help her settle on the couch with Johnny and Benny on her lap while Alex held Mikey and Lucy.

"What's going on, Dad?" he asked. The rest of the Tracys had taken Samantha's suitcase to her room so that they could have some privacy.

"I've filed for divorce," Philip admitted. "Your mother and I have agreed that we don't want to be with each other and she wanted to be away from all of this." He waved his hand towards Alex and Samantha. Sam's gaze shifted to Alex and took in his slightly dazed expression.

"What do you mean, "She wanted to be away from all of this"?" Alex asked. Mikey and Benny started squirming on their mother and father's laps, clearly wanting to play. Without breaking eye contact with his father, Alex helped both boys to the floor. Once free, they ran towards the room where their uncles and other grandpa had headed to. Johnny and Lucy immediately followed them, tired of the adult conversation.

"She couldn't let go of her bitterness towards Samantha and her family," he answered, apologetically. "That and the fact that you and Samantha are better off financially than what she and I were."

"How does she know that we're supposedly better off than her?" Alex was clearly perplexed and hurt that his own mother would behave in such a manner. At his side, Samantha sighed in resignation.

"Alex, you know that my family and I don't put much thought in our financial status but you know that every year the richest people in the world are listed in a magazine," Sam began.

"So?" His in-laws had never flaunted their wealth though he knew that each was wealthy in their own right.

"My dad is and has been at the top of the list for the last five years," she continued. "And Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon, Alan, and I are all mentioned with an approximate guess of our worth as well. Our net worth was mentioned in the last edition and…" Alex stared at her in confusion since what she'd said last was all jumbled up.

"What was that last bit?" he asked. Samantha's face reddened in embarrassment.

"Alex, when you add your trust funds, earnings, and such together," Philip answered. "As a couple, you and Samantha are wealthier than your mother and I are."

"I didn't realize Mom was so worried about wealth," Alex mumbled. "Aside from our trust funds, Sammie and I have worked hard for every dime we have." Aggravated, he stood up and began pacing the living room. Philip sat back in his chair and watched his son pace back and forth. Samantha didn't feel it was proper to ask her husband for the tea she was suddenly wanting when he was trying to work through his emotions and thoughts. Pulling her wheelchair closer to the couch, she took a deep breath and awkwardly maneuvered herself onto the leather seat of her wheelchair. Having managed the transfer, she couldn't help but feel proud of something that most would take for granted.

"Damnit, Sammie, what are you doing?" Alex demanded. He'd only realized what she was doing after she'd gotten into her 'chair. Startled, Samantha looked up at him.

"I wanted to get some tea," she answered. "I'm a little cold and thought that a nice hot mug of tea would warm me up." Puzzled, she watched him for a moment before grasping the wheels of her chair and pushing down on them to propel herself forward.

"I'll get it for you," he told her. Philip shook his head and moved to look out of the window. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that his protective son and independent daughter-in-law were going to butt heads.

"Alex, I can get my own tea," she said, determined to maintain her independence. She knew as did the rest of her family that if she needed something that she couldn't get on her own all she had to do was ask. Alex stepped around her and continued getting a mug and tea bag set up while the water heated. Pushing her wheelchair into the kitchenette a bit further, she deliberately got in his way. "I said that I can get my own tea." He looked down at her and shook his head.

"I don't want you spilling it on yourself," he replied. "Besides that how are you going to push your 'chair and hold your mug at the same time?" Frustrated and tired, she glared up at him before speaking.

"If I need help, I know how to ask for it," she said, quietly. "I haven't gone through two and a half weeks of learning how to do things for myself just so you can treat me like an invalid." John and Gordon suddenly appeared in the doorway and heard her quiet tone and the underlying anger and frustration.

"Oops, Johnny, we'd better let Dad know that we're going to order out," Gordon said, pulling John back into the living room. "She's pissed, isn't she?"

"Yep, and I'm not crossing either of them right now," John said. "You should have seen it when Alex got mad when we lived in Boston and Florida. His temper rivals Sammie's only he controls it better." Philip turned to face the brothers just as something shattered in the kitchenette.

"I SAID THAT I COULD DO IT BY MYSELF!" A moment later, Sam had backed her 'chair into the living room. Awkwardly, she got it turned and looked up at her twin. "Which bedroom is mine?" John pointed to one of the rooms but he saw the tears in her eyes. "Thank you." Tiredly, she pushed the wheels so that she could get to her room but her left hand kept slipping. She couldn't hold back the tears from falling and the pride she had felt earlier had dissipated when she realized that she would never be the woman she'd been before.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" John asked, worriedly. Sammie looked up at him and nodded.

"Will you, please, help me to my bedroom?" she muttered. "My hand keeps slipping and I…want to…be alone…" John hurriedly pushed her to her room so that she could cry and get it out of her system. He knew that once she got to this point the only thing she could do was let it out. Shutting the door behind him, John knelt in front of her and held her hands in his. "I'll never…walk again…Johnny." Her sobs grew harsher until she leaned forward and tried to hide her face in her hands. Her cries tugged at his heart and before he knew it, he'd gently picked her up and held her.

"Sammie, you were doing so well, what's going on?" he asked. "Was it that creep at the courthouse?"

"No matter…what I l-l-learned…I can't d-do everything…myself," she cried. "Alex was r-r-right. I can't move th-that damn ch-chair and h-hold a mug. What use a-a-am I to an-anyone?"

"Whoa, wait a minute!" he snapped. "Where the hell is my sister and who are you?" Sam looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Huh?" she asked.

"First of all, my sister wouldn't sit there and feel sorry for herself," he said. "She'd look at the challenge and find a way to live with it. So, you can't push that 'chair and hold a mug but with your other 'chair you will be able to do just that. As for what use are you to anyone? You're family and family is useful no matter what the condition. When Gordy was in the hospital and rehab and then confined to a wheelchair, did you let him sit there and feel sorry for himself? Nope, you did everything you could think of to keep his spirits up. With your help and determination, he kept his up and that allowed him to overcome his paralysis."

"Damnit, Johnny, I won't walk again," she retorted. "That bullet severed my spinal cord and you know as well as I do what the doctors said."

"But you're forgetting something," he shot back.

"What?" she demanded, pushing away from him.

"Brains," he answered, simply. "Do you not think that Brains has been obsessing over your medical charts and searching for something that can help you?" Sadly, she shook her head.

"Don't, Johnny, please don't do that to me," she begged. "I can't live my life with false hopes. I'm going to have to come to terms that I'll always be on the sidelines watching my children run and play. I'll never be able to dance with Alex again whether on a date or one of the impromptu dances that he surprised me with just because." Her tears resumed their track down her face. Unable to dispute her comments, John just held her until she cried herself to sleep. Carefully, he stood up and carried her to her bed and laid her down. After he'd taken her shoes off, he covered her with a blanket and left her room.

* * *

Scott, Alan, and Jeff kept the Murphy children entertained but even they couldn't keep them from hearing the shattering glass or their mother's cries. 

"Granpa, why Mommy cwyin'?" Johnny asked. When he heard her cries get louder, he decided that she needed him. Sliding off of the bed, he ran to the door with his siblings behind him. Jeff caught him before he could open the door. "Let go! My mommy needs us."

"Johnny, hold on a minute and let's find out what's going on," Jeff told him. They all filed into the living room and saw Gordon. "What's going on?"

"Difference of opinion," Gordon answered. "John's with Samantha and Philip's with Alex. I strongly think that both of them should be left alone for a bit. I also think that this will have changed dinner plans."

"Al and I can go p-pick something up," Scott volunteered. "What would you guys like to have for dinner?" His attempt at distracting Johnny and Lucy failed miserably.

"We not hungwy. We want Mommy," Lucy demanded. "She needs us and we want her." Mikey grabbed Scott's pant leg and pulled.

"Unc 'Cotty," he said. "Piffa. Me and bubby wan' piffa." Scott looked up at Alan and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, Unc 'Cotty, we want piffa," Alan added. "Pepperoni piffa." Gordon couldn't help laughing at his oldest brother's expression.

"Yeah, piffa sounds good," Gordon agreed. "Don't forget the breadsticks and cheese sauce and an extra large 'works' piffa."

"And the antacids for the heartburn we'll all be suffering from," Jeff added. "Scott, you and Alan can go get dinner while Gordon and I help out here with these four."

* * *

Alex stared down at the shattered mug in mild disbelief. He and Samantha had argued here and there in the course of their marriage but never had she thrown something in anger. 

_"What the hell is her problem?" he thought. "I was only trying to help her. She'd have to know that she couldn't hold a mug of hot tea and move her wheelchair."_

"Alex?" Philip stood in the doorway and stared at his son.

"Yeah," he answered. Bending down, he started picking up the larger fragments of the mug before locating a small whisk broom and dustpan in a small closet. Once he had the mess cleaned up, he replaced the them in the closet and washed his hands.

"You're both right, you know?" Philip asked. Alex stared up at his dad and shrugged his shoulders.

"What are we both right about?" he asked. "She's being stubborn and refuses to see that I was only trying to help her."

"Do you really believe that, Son?" Philip leaned against the counter before continuing. "She has had to adapt to being in that wheelchair but she made it through those classes to learn how to be self-reliant. I'm willing to wager that she never asked for help when she could walk on her own nor would you have treated her like this then. What's changed to make you act like this?"

"Gee, Dad, I don't know. Maybe I'm acting this way because my best friend and wife has lost the use of her legs because of a sick asshole," Alex snapped. "Or maybe it's because I've had to stand on the sidelines and watch her go through learning how to do everything she can from a sitting position. There is nothing that I can do to make things better for her. And now, my mom decides to show how jealous she is and walks out on all of us."

"Alex, Samantha is still the same woman you fell in love with," Philip said. "Don't let that wheelchair fool you, she's still that same determined and feisty woman you married. I know it's hard for both of you right now but it will get better not that you won't have ups and downs. I've never seen a couple so right for each other as the two of you are."

"Your father's right, Alex." Jeff's deep voice startled them. "I hate seeing my baby girl in that wheelchair but I also know that with you by her side, she'll accept it and move on. It hasn't been that long and both of you are still adjusting. She learned a lot in that training facility, Alex, and I'll tell you something that you don't know. Every time she wanted to give up because she was hurting or upset, she would start whispering to herself. I didn't hear everything she said but your name became her mantra when she struggled to succeed." Alex shifted his gaze to the floor and mulled over what his father and father-in-law were telling him.

"I just wish I could make her better," he mumbled. "I'm not used to seeing her so down and even when she doesn't think I'm watching her, I see how sad she is. Have either of you noticed that when any of the twins run, her eyes follow them and then she sighs?"

"She's allowed to do that, Alex," Jeff said. "But she's not allowed to wallow in self-pity because that will undo all the hard work she did. You watched her this morning, right?" When Alex nodded his head, Jeff continued. "As I recall, I heard you encouraging her when she shifted from her bed to her 'chair. That's what she needs from you, encouragement and the knowledge that you'll continue to be with her like you have been."

"Dad, there is nowhere else I'd rather be than by her side," Alex said. "I just feel overwhelmed with all of the changes that have happened so quickly."

"And you're allowed to feel that way but right now both of you need to reassure each other that everything will work out eventually," Philip said. "Jeff, now that we've meddled in our children's business, how about some Scotch before dinner? I brought along a bottle from my collection."

"Sounds good to me. Just warning you though our grandchildren are terrorizing their Uncle Gordon," Jeff replied.

"Then we should go watch some long awaited payback," Philip said, chuckling. Jeff joined in and the two fathers walked out into the chaotic living room. Alex stared after them for a few more minutes before deciding to check on Samantha.

* * *

"Scott, do you think Sammie will be happy back on the Island?" Alan asked. 

"I hope s-so, Alan," he answered. "How did it go with making the needed adjustments on Sammie's house?"

"It went alright since business is offline for now and Dad called in a few agents that work in construction to help," Alan admitted. "We added on to the side of their house next to the balcony outside of her bedroom. The add-on is really nothing more than the housing for an elevator that opens into her bedroom and just off the family room so that she still has access to the second floor. The counters in the bathrooms and kitchen had to be lowered a bit and some of the base cabinets had to be removed. Virgil and Brains supervised us and made sure that everything would be accessible for her. Once we had finished that, we laid a short boardwalk on the beach so that Sammie could still go onto the beach. The boardwalk ends at a small and partially covered deck."

"Sounds like you all made sure that she'd s-still have access to everything," Scott replied. "I still can't believe that she's stuck in that ch-chair."

"Me either, Scotty," Alan said. "No more reality checks when I think that I can take her down."

"Al, you never could," Scott laughed. "You're too cocky and she's too d-determined." Alan joined in with his brother's laughter. He knew that Sammie had been more determined in mastering the martial arts and each time he challenged her, she took him down a peg or two.

"TRACY, your order is ready."

* * *

Alex had sat in a chair near the bed and watched her sleeping. She hadn't moved from the position John had laid her in after she cried herself to sleep. John had urged him to talk to his twin but wouldn't tell him about their conversation claiming it was between his sister and him. From the living room, he could hear the occasional laugh from one of his children or Gordon. Quietly, he slid into bed next to her and gently draped his arm over her waist for the first time in several weeks. The scent of her hair was familiar. The curve of her body next to his comforting. 

"I'm sorry for being overbearing, Honey," he murmured, unaware that she had awakened when he put his arm on her.

"Overprotective not overbearing." He quickly sat up and looked down at her. Her eyes were still bloodshot from her earlier bout of crying and her hair was mussed by her short nap but to him she was still beautiful. Holding her left arm protectively against her, she used her right arm to push herself to a sitting position only to get aggravated. She knew that this was one of those times that she'd need help and swallowing her pride looked up at him. "Could you, please, help me? I want to sit up." Shaking his head, he laid back down next to her.

"Nope, I haven't been in the same bed as you for far too long and I rather like holding you," he told her. "I've missed having you next to me—"

"DADDY, PIFFA!" Mikey and Benny shouted from the door. Johnny and Lucy stood right behind them. When they saw their mother awake, all four of them ran to the bed and scrambled up on it. Benny chose to target the narrow space between his parents while Mikey had no hesitation of climbing on top of Alex. Johnny and Lucy opted to sit on the bed and watch their family. Philip and Jeff looked in the room and knew that Alex and Sam would be fine.

"What's piffa?" Sam asked. It was a new word that she'd not heard her sons use.

"He sayin' pizza, Mommy," Lucy answered. "Uncle Scotty brung some home for dinner."

"Time ta eat," Mikey added.

"Can I get some hugs before we go eat?" Samantha asked. She'd missed being with her family and she didn't really get to enjoy Johnny and Lucy's homecoming. Instead she'd been doped up on pain medications and slept a lot. Instantly, Benny was hugging her. Mikey rolled off Alex and onto Benny so that he too could hug her.

"Ge' off, Bubby," Benny shouted from beneath him. "Can' breav." Alex quickly picked Mikey up and shifted him to the floor. Benny squirmed his way off the bed as well. Johnny and Lucy took their turns to hug and kiss their mother.

"Love you, Mommy," Lucy told her. Alex had stood up and pushed Samantha's wheelchair to the side of the bed. Sam stared at it for a moment and then shook her head.

"What?" Alex looked from her to the chair and back again.

"I hate that brown color," she blurted. "I'd rather have blue." Without looking up at him again, she tossed back the blanket and struggled to a sitting position. Alex stood back and waited in case she should need any help while their children watched. Gauging the distance from where she was sitting to the 'chair, she sighed and began the process of shifting over to it. The room was quiet and her concentration was fixated on achieving a simple task. When she'd finally made it to her 'chair, she leaned over and made sure that her feet were on the footrests. The sound of clapping made her look up and what she saw warmed her heart. Johnny, Lucy, Mikey, and Benny all stood at the foot of the bed with matching expressions of delight while clapping their hands for her achievement. Alex knelt down next to her and nuzzled his face in her hair.

"We're all proud of you, Honey," he whispered. Suddenly, her arms were around his neck.

"I love you, Alex," she mumbled. "And I'm afraid." He pulled back and searched her face for clues as to what she was thinking.

"Afraid?" he repeated.

"Afraid that you'll get tired of being married to half a woman," she admitted. "Of being with someone who can't do everything on her own any longer." He put his finger under her chin and tilted her head back so that they could see eye to eye.

"Baby, you are far from being half a woman," he said. "And there is no way in hell that I'd leave you. I love you way too much to do that. Besides, we make a damn good team and a helluva great married couple." He kissed her with all of the love he felt for her and she responded to his touch until they both heard…"

"UNC GORDY, THEY BEING YUCKY 'GAIN!" Johnny shouted. Alex and Samantha looked over at their oldest son and burst out laughing. Dinner was a lively affair and bedtime for the Murphy children soon followed. Once the children were tucked in, the adults relaxed in the living room. Samantha was the only one not drinking beer or Scotch so she was more aware of Scott checking his watch every few minutes.

"Got a hot date, Scotty?" she finally asked. Scott shot an annoyed look in her direction. "Hell, it's kinda obvious since you keep looking at your watch." Gordon and Alan stared at their oldest brother with calculating expressions before leaning towards each other. The rest of them heard nothing more than mumbled words but it was obvious that they had locked onto Scott.

"Don't even think of it," he warned them. "I have no problem with kicking your asses." Jeff scowled at his son's language much to the delight of Gordon and Alan.

"Aww, Dad, Scotty is using bad words," Gordon whined. "He's setting a bad example for the rest of us." Samantha and John looked at each other and shook their head at their brother's humor.

"John?" She didn't have to say anything else before her twin casually stretched his arm and cuffed Gordon.

"Thanks, John," Scott said. "Excuse me but I do have a date. Don't w-wait up." With an easy grin, he grabbed his coat and was out the door before anyone could say anything else.

"So, Dad, where are you going to have us build a house or apartment for Scott on the Island?" Alan asked. "It's only a matter of time before there'll be another Tracy wife." Samantha rolled her eyes at his comment before barely covering a yawn.

"I'm calling it a night," she said. "Goodnight." Even though they wanted to help her, her brothers and dad forced themselves to let her do it by herself. Her wheelchair was positioned next to her and she shifted onto the leather seat before looking up at Alex. "I've changed my mind." She motioned him to come to her. Once he'd complied, she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "I'd rather you carry me instead of messing with that thing again." Carefully, he slid one arm behind her and the other under her knees and picked her up.

"I'll come back and get your chair," he told her. She didn't answer but nestled closer to him. Inside their room, he sat her down on the chair near the window and went back to get her wheelchair.

* * *

"Virgil?" Nicole leaned over and shook her husband. 

"Whatchya wan'?" he muttered, facedown on their bed. A soft snore told her that he'd fallen asleep again.

"DAMNIT, VIRGIL!" She shouted before crying out in pain. Her cry snapped him out of his slumber.

"What's wrong, Nic?" His eyes widened when she grabbed his arm with one hand and squeezed as hard as she could. Her other hand was firmly on her belly.

"You did this to me and damnit, you will be awake to suffer like I am," she snapped. She dropped his arm and clutched at her belly as another contraction wracked her body.

"I'll get some towels," he stammered. Nic glared down at him while panting through the contraction.

"Why the hell do I need towels?" she demanded. He scooted out of her reach and slid out of bed on her side. Backing into their bathroom, he watched her stalk towards him. Just as she reached the tiled floor another contraction hit her causing her to double over. Virgil stepped up next to her and patted her back just as a gush of fluid was expelled from her body and puddled on the the floor where they were standing.

"GROSS! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" He shouted, stepping back.

"OH GAWD…THIS HURTS!" Nicole's voice overrode his. Common sense weaseled its way into his mind and he grabbed some towels to sop up the mess on the floor. Gently, he wiped her legs and feet.

"What can I do, Honey?" he asked. "Do you need to go to the infirmary?" To his surprise, she lowered herself to the floor. He grabbed more towels to use as a pillow for her head. With a loud grunt, her stomach muscles tightened and did something he didn't understand. "Um, Honey, what are you doing?"

"Baby…coming…" she panted.

"But you still…have a couple of weeks," he stammered.

"You tell…her that…" she argued. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down to her. "You'd better…catch her…" With a bloodcurdling scream, she pushed down with the contraction and Virgil made the mistake of glancing down. "DAMNIT! THIS…HURTS!" Not able to leave her, he set off the alarm on his watch to alert the family he needed help.

"Okay, Nic," he coached. "I'm ready just warn me, okay?" The only response he received was a shrill cry from her. His gaze darted down and he swallowed back the urge to vomit before he slid his hands beneath the small head that was being forced from Nicole's body. A second contraction and she pushed their baby out of her body. A loud cry echoed in the bathroom as Virgil quickly wrapped a towel around their baby. "Sweetie, we have a daughter." He placed her on Nicole's belly just as the afterbirth was expelled.

"VIRGIL?" Tin-Tin cried out.

"IN HERE, TT," he called out. His sister-in-law slid to a stop just inside the bathroom and gasped. "Can you get Brains and let him know to bring something to cut the umbilical cord?" Numbly, Tin-Tin nodded and hurried back out of the room and almost ran into Catie.

"What's wrong?" Catie asked. Tin-Tin just pointed to the bathroom. Catie stared in shocked amazement at the scene before her. Nicole was lying on the floor with a newborn swaddled in a towel at her breast and Virgil was doing his best to keep Nicole warm but covered from too many eyes.

"Hi, Aunt Catie," Virgil quipped. "Meet, um…"

"Kaia Lucille Tracy," Nicole announced, softly. "After our mothers." Virgil looked at his wife and daughter.

"Kaia Lucille, I like that," he said. Brains hurried into the bathroom and quickly clamped and cut the cord. Virgil scooted out of the way so that he could work. "She's beautiful just like her mother." The new parents watched their daughter nurse.

"N-n-no tears," Brains told them. "P-placenta wh-whole. C-con-congratulations." He gently took Kaia from Nicole and carried her to the bathroom sink. When the water was just right, he cradled the baby and carefully washed her. Virgil helped Nicole to her feet and was surprised when she opted to take a quick shower.

"Just a quick shower and then back to bed," Virgil told her. "We need to bond with our daughter." He kept an eye on his wife but also helped with his daughter's first bath. After helping Nicole settle in bed after her shower, he tenderly placed Kaia in her arms and then crawled into bed next to her.

* * *

"Tracy One requesting permission to land." Jeff's voice sounded over the radio. 

"Permission granted, you are cleared to land," Tin-Tin answered. "Welcome home." As soon as she clicked off the radio, she picked Danica up and ran towards the tarmac. "Daddy's coming home today, Sweetie."

"Daddy," Dani repeated. Jeff brought the plane to a complete stop and Kyrano, Catie, Brains, and Tin-Tin with Nick, Julie, and Dani waited for the rest of the family to disembark from the plane. John was the first one off and he hurried to the hold and pulled out Samantha's wheelchair. By the time he got back to the steps, everyone else had stepped clear and Alex carried Samantha down the steps and gently sat her in her wheelchair. Alan and John then hurried to their respective family. Leaning her head back, Samantha smiled at the warmth of the sun on her face. Philip had been invited to stay for as long as he wanted and was standing by her wheelchair.

"Ready to go?" Alex asked. "Dad, can you help me get them to the house and then come back for the luggage?"

"Sure, but you're both alright with me staying here?" Philip asked. Alex had asked him to stay at their house in the spare bedroom that would eventually be Lucy's.

"Yes, we're sure," Samantha answered. "Benny and Mikey, do you want to sit on my lap?" Both boys climbed up on her lap and nestled back against her. "Where's Virgil?"

"Oh, he must have forgotten that you'd all be home today," Catie answered. With a small shrug, Samantha relaxed and Alex slowly pushed her wheelchair towards the main house. Lucy and Johnny ran ahead of them but came up short when they saw Nicole lying on a lounger near the pool and Virgil right next to her. A tiny bundle was cradled in Nicole's arms.

"Welcome home," Virgil called out. "And let me introduce you to Kaia Lucille Tracy." His grin threatened to split his face in half as Grandma hurried to see her newest great-granddaughter. Nicole gently handed her daughter to Grandma.

"When?" Sam demanded.

"Just after midnight," Virgil said. He'd dozed off and on but had really been too wired to sleep. Several cries of congratulations startled the sleeping newborn but it was Lucy's words that worried them all.

"Her pretty, Uncle Virgie," she said. Standing next to Grandma, Lucy spoke to her newest cousin. "Your daddy loves you." Her shoulders slumped and she walked away from them and headed towards their home. Virgil stared after his niece in confusion.

"You never reassured her where she'd fit into your life, Virgil," Jeff said. Alex and Samantha followed their daughter but Johnny had something else in mind. Stepping up to his sister's favorite uncle, he glared angrily at him.

"You hurted my sissy," he snapped. Before anyone could stop him, Johnny kicked him as hard as he could in the shin and then ran after his family.

* * *

Alex had no problems getting Samantha's wheelchair into their house thanks to the new ramp that had been built. It wasn't until they got into the family room that they realized how much work had been done to make their home accessible for her wheelchair. The elevator was just the right size and it was an added bonus that it opened up into her and Alex's bedroom. She'd still get to tuck their children in every night. 

"They thought of everything to make it easier for me," she said. "I'll still be able to fix meals for us and help with bath time."

"Dad, let me show you the room you'll be using," Alex said. "It's closest to the stairs and right next to Johnny and Lucy's room." Later, Sam and Alex sat on the couch and Philip sat on a chair while watching the children playing. They noticed Lucy's quietness and were at a loss as to what they could do to make it better. A sudden knock on the door was followed by the appearance of Virgil.

"Sammie, Alex," he greeted. "May I take Lucy for a while?" Lucy stared up at him and then her parents.

"Yes," Alex answered. Lucy got to her feet and slowly walked to Virgil. Johnny stood up as well and glowered at him.

"You not hurt Sissy again," he snapped.

"I'm not here to hurt Lucy, Johnny," Virgil said. "I still have the bruise from earlier to remind me." Alex stared at his son until Johnny looked at the floor.

"Him hurted Sissy and I kickeded him," Johnny muttered. "Not nice to hurt my sissy." Virgil reached down and gently held Lucy's hand and led her outside. Neither of them said anything until they reached the beach. Virgil sat down in the sand and Lucy plopped down next to him. For a few minutes, they stared out at the rolling waves.

"Lucy, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," he finally said. "Nobody can take your place in my heart." Lucy scooted away from him and drew in the sand. "Aren't you going to talk to me?"

"NO! YOU GO TALK TO YOUR BABY!" She shouted, getting to her feet and running back towards the pools. Before she got too far, she was scooped up in his arms.

"I don't want to talk to my baby right now," he said. "I want to talk to my niece. I want her to know how much I love her and that she'll always be able to come and talk to me or play piano next to me." He was surprised to see her eyes clenched shut but tears flooding from them.

"She needs you, Uncle Virgil," she said. "You'll jus' 'tend like you don' hear me like at Chwistmas." Her feelings were hurt and she wanted to go home to her mommy and daddy. Kicking her legs, she made contact with a certain part of his anatomy and he dropped to the ground and let go of her. She ran for her house again and left him lying on the beach, cupping himself and in pain.

* * *

Loud cries broke his concentration and Gordon looked up from the pool and saw Lucy running by. 

"LUCY!" He jumped out of the pool and ran after her but she dodged his first grasp but caught her the second time. "What's wrong, Lucy?" Using his thumb, he wiped away her tears. Alex had heard her cries and was running towards them.

"I kickeded…Uncle Virgil…" she cried. "He's…back there…" Gordon looked back towards the path leading to the beach and saw his brother walking slowly up the path. His hands still strategically placed to ward off any more attempts. Johnny had followed his father and when he heard what Lucy said, he took off down the path. Virgil didn't see him until he heard a loud scream.

"YOU HURTED HER!" Johnny shouted. Before he could inflict pain on his uncle, Gordon grabbed him. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Come on, Johnny, you know better than to hit because you're upset," Gordon said. "Let's get you back up to your house and Lucy."

"YOU'RE BAD, UNCLE VIRGIL," Johnny shouted as Gordon carried him back towards the houses.

"Alright, Virg?" Gordon asked. Virgil gave a small wave and continued towards the pools.

* * *

"Alex, what in the hell is going on?" Samantha called from their porch. He was carrying Lucy while rubbing her back in a soothing manner. Philip stood on the porch with Samantha, Mikey, and Benny. 

"Evidently, she kicked Virgil in, um, the family jewels," Alex said. "Gordon had to run after Johnny who was ready to add to Virgil's pain."

"Ouch," Samantha said. "Well, I'd better start dinner if you have everything under control. It'll probably be best to let things settle down again."

"I wan' to eat at home," Lucy sniffled. "I don' wan' to see Uncle Virgil." Just how upset she was became crystal clear for her parents when she said Virgil and not Virgie. He'd really hurt her whether he knew it or not. Gordon heard the last bit from Lucy and whistled softly.

_"He's really hurt her."_ His thoughts were interrupted when Johnny put his hands on Gordon's face.

"DOWN!" he ordered. Once free, he ran after his dad and sister and disappeared into the house.

* * *

"Welcome to paradise," Sam deadpanned. Both sets of twins were asleep and Sam, Alex, and Philip were sitting on the porch enjoying the quiet. Alex chuckled at her comment before he noticed someone walking up the path to their home. Sam immediately knew who it was. "Stepped into it, didn't you, Virg?" With a sigh, he sat down on the steps. 

"I don't know what exactly that I did, Sammie," he answered.

"Think back to Christmas day," Sam prompted.

"We all opened gifts and spent the morning together," he replied. Exasperated, Samantha counted to ten before speaking.

"Lucy spent five minutes trying to get your attention but you ignored her," she said. "I understand how wrapped up you were in being a newlywed and expecting your first child but she didn't. It went unresolved because we had to go to San Diego and then…well, you know."

"I swear, Sammie, I didn't know," he told her. "No wonder she wouldn't talk to me and then tried to ensure that I wouldn't be able to have any more children."

"Nailed you pretty hard, huh?" Alex asked. His daughter was just like her mother and gawd help anyone who messed with her.

"Yeah, but I don't think she was aiming. Still hurt like hell, though," he admitted. "Can I try to talk to her again tomorrow?"

"You can try but, Virgil, I don't think you know how bad you hurt her," Sammie said. "Did you notice she didn't call you Virgie but Virgil?"

"Damn," he muttered. "See you tomorrow." The shadows swallowed him though they could still his receding footsteps.

"Never a dull moment, is there?" Philip asked.

"Never, Dad," Alex admitted. Samantha played with Alex's wedding band while trying not to yawn. Alex felt her struggle and looked at her. "What are you doing?" She covered her mouth and yawned.

"I was trying to hold back that yawn," she answered, sheepishly. "Excuse me but I'm a bit tired."

"At least it wasn't just me feeling that way," Philip said. "I've been trying to stay awake for the last hour. Excuse me but this old man is going to retire for the evening. Goodnight, kids."

"Goodnight, Dad," Alex said.

"Goodnight, Dad," Samantha echoed. She sat next to Alex for a moment longer in silence. "My dad said something about a short boardwalk down on the beach."

"Hmm, yeah, I heard," Alex replied. "Are you wanting to go down to the beach, Sammie?"

"Yeah, but can you tell your dad that's where we're going incase we're needed?" she asked. Alex hurried after his father and caught him before he got to the bathroom.

"Dad, Sammie and I are going down to the beach," he said. "Will you listen for the twins? They shouldn't wake up."

"Go ahead, Son," he answered. "I'll listen for my grandchildren." Gently, he closed the bathroom door. Alex ran down the stairs and out to the porch.

"He's got it covered," he told her. "May I help you into your 'chair?"

"Please," she replied. Once she was settled, he pushed the 'chair down the path and by the pools. Everything was quiet and they could hear the waves lapping on the beach. When the short path ended, the boardwalk continued to the small deck. Samantha looked around her in awe. "Dad and my brothers remembered how much I enjoy coming down to the beach to relax." Alex locked the brakes on her 'chair and picked her up. Cradling her in his arms, he carried her down to the water and out until the water reached his waist. He knelt in the water so that she could feel the coolness of the water. "That feels so refreshing, Alex." Trailing her hand in the water, she missed the sudden look on his face.

"Samantha?" he began. She looked up at him and her breath caught. "I love you, Baby." Gently at first, he kissed her until she responded. Within a few moments, the kiss heated up and she wrapped her hands in his hair. He carried her to where the waves softly lapped at the beach and laid her down. "Baby, I want to make love to you." Wordlessly, she nodded in agreement. Slowly, he unbuttoned each of the buttons on her blouse, kissing his way down until he reached the front clasp of her bra. Deftly, he unfastened it and stared down at her. "You're so beautiful." His words were soft to her ears. He slid the shirt off her arms and then slid it beneath her back and quickly freed her of her shorts and underclothes. The moonlight shone down on them and reflected in her eyes. Touching her tenderly, he kept in mind what the doctor had told them. That they would be able to continue with a healthy sex life.

"Hmm, Alex…that feels good," she moaned. Keeping her pleasure as the main focus, he brought her to the edge and then gently nudged her over. "Alex…love…you…" She reached between them and felt his solidness. "Need you, Alex." He stripped out of his shorts and boxers before nudging his thighs between hers. Holding perfectly still, he basked in the comfort of her body. His movements started slow and tender though she couldn't feel him but he didn't leave her out and caressed and kissed the various erogenous parts of her body. When he felt his body reaching that ultimate release, he gave way to his lust and suddenly stiffened.

"SAMANTHA!" He shouted, before going limp in her arms. He laid there for a moment before rolling over. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Her soft touch trailed down his face.

"No, you made me feel complete, Alex," she admitted. "I was afraid that I'd never be able to enjoy our lovemaking again. You shot that fear down." He grinned at her before helping her get dressed again. Once he was dressed, he picked her up and carried to her wheelchair.

"I've got plans once we get back to our bedroom," he teased. His fingers gently touched her breasts causing her to gasp at his touch.

* * *

"Daddy, we hungwy." Alex squinted his eyes open and saw Johnny staring at him. 

"Mmm, okay," he mumbled. "Give me a minute and I'll be downstairs." Johnny ran out of the room and shouted to his brothers and sister to get downstairs.

"At least, I'm not the only one worn out," Samantha teased. Alex rolled over at looked at her. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he replied. "Need any help?"

"I'll call you if I do," she answered. He slid out of bed and got dressed. She followed his lead albeit a whole lot slower. By the time she'd showered and dressed, he already had breakfast on the table. Nervously, she got on the elevator and watched as the doors closed. "Good morning." Mikey and Benny grinned at her but kept eating. Johnny and Lucy stopped eating long enough to return her greeting.

"Granpa said he takin' us swimmin', okay Mommy?" Johnny added.

"That's alright but you listen to Granpa," she answered. "Don't let him talk you into anything, Dad." Philip chuckled at her warning already well aware of how his oldest grandson operated.

* * *

"Nic, I'm going to try and talk to Lucy again," Virgil said. Nicole was sitting on the couch in their sitting room, nursing Kaia. 

"Why?" She wanted him with her and to help with their baby girl.

"I guess I hurt her feelings at Christmas and I need to make it right," he answered.

"She's only your niece," she said. "It's not like she's your newborn daughter." Virgil couldn't believe what she was saying.

"I'll just be gone for about thirty minutes," he replied.

"Whatever," she shot back, angrily. He paused at her angry words and changed his mind. "Well, aren't you going to go cater to her?"

"No, I'm going to stay here with you and Kaia," he answered. He patiently waited until Nicole fell asleep and took Kaia from her. "Let's go see your Aunt Sammie and Uncle Alex." Kaia stared up at her daddy's face. He carefully cradled her in his arms and headed for Samantha and Alex's home. Upon reaching the pool deck, he saw the Murphy family. Both sets of twins were swimming with Philip while Sam and Alex looked on. "Hi, Sammie, Alex." Samantha looked at him and he gently handed his daughter over.

"Kaia, what's your daddy doing dragging you around?" she asked. Kaia waved her little fist in the air before getting it to her mouth.

"Lucy, come here a minute please." Virgil called. Lucy looked up at him and glowered at him.

"Lucy Michelle Murphy," Alex said. Reluctantly, Lucy climbed out of the pool.

"Lucy, will you take a walk with me?" Virgil asked. She started to shake her head but saw Alex.

"Okay," she answered. "Only cus Daddy says I haft to." She trudged after him to the deck at the end of the boardwalk.

"I owe you a big apology, Lucy," he began. "I didn't know that you'd tried getting my attention on Christmas."

"You ignored me, Uncle Virgil," she snapped. "You kept rubbin' Aunt Nic's belly and wouldn't look at me."

"I'm so sorry, Lucy, will you forgive me and be my piano buddy?" he asked. "You're mommy and daddy love all of your brothers and you, don't they?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Well, Sweetie, I have enough love for you and Kaia," he told her. "Sometimes I have to pay more attention to her because she's my daughter and depends on me to take care of her but that doesn't mean that I don't love you as much as I always have."

"You still love me?" Lucy asked, teary-eyed. He wrapped her in a huge hug.

"I'll always love you, Lucy," he reassured her. They sat on the deck with her on his lap and his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you, too, Uncle Virgie," she said. His grin widened when she used his nickname. "Wanna go swimmin' wif me?"

"I'd love to but first I need to make sure that Kaia doesn't need a diaper change," he answered.

"Yucky, dirty diapers stink," she said.

"Yes, they do," he agreed. The chestnut-haired uncle and niece walked back to the pool where the rest of the family was relaxing. Nicole had woken up and joined them as well. Kaia had been returned to her mother. Kyrano served lunch and dinner on the pool deck with Catie, John, and Alex's help. After dinner, Samantha wheeled herself to the railing of the pool deck and stared out at the ocean. One by one her brothers joined her while everyone else watched them.

"You okay, Sammie?" Alan asked. Sam smiled up at him with a slightly sad expression.

"Not really, Allie," she admitted. "I'm just having one of my down moments." She shifted her gaze back to the ocean and sighed. "I'm glad to be home with my children and I'm appreciative of all the hard work that went into installing the elevator, adjusting the counters, and the addition of the boardwalk. It's just hard to accept that I'm condemned to this damn 'chair for the rest of my life." Her brothers looked at one another before Scott spoke up.

"Sammie, you don't know what may happen in the future," he said. "Things always happen for a reason and who's to say that the reason you're in that 'chair is to find a cure. You're a successful woman and whether or not you play it up being the daughter of Jefferson Tracy, people will take notice and research could be redoubled until a cure is found."

"Life has a way of coming full circle and I know for a fact that you didn't start life in a wheelchair so that won't be the way you finish it," John added. Silently, five brothers and one sister gazed out at the ocean, each grasping the shoulder or in Sam's case the hand of the brother next to them.

* * *

A/N: That's it folks, this story is finished. I'm debating on a third installment to finish the Tracy/Murphy story. Let me know if you're interested. 

Thanks to everyone who has followed this story and A Special Connection.-sam1


End file.
